Preferencia Personal
by Anna Walker
Summary: Rose Weasley, una brillante lingüista, sólo odiaba dos cosas más que a nada en el mundo: el fútbol y al futbolista Scorpius Malfoy… lástima que estuviera casada con él. –AU/Scorse- ¡Por fin actualizado!
1. Vidas ¿paralelas?

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _

_**Summary:**__ Rose Weasley, una brillante lingüista, sólo odiaba dos cosas más que a nada en el mundo: el fútbol y al futbolista Scorpius Malfoy… lástima que estuviera casada con él. –AU– SM/RW_

_**Características del fic:**_

_- Pareja: Scorpius x Rose  
- Universo alterno  
- Género: Romance/Comedia  
- Rated: T_

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Preferencia Personal  
Capítulo 1: **_**Vidas… ¿paralelas?**_

…

El ruido de la televisión llenaba por completo la estancia del pequeño departamento.

_"Así es, luego de haber sido juntos la imagen para la próxima campaña publicitaria de la famosa marca de ropa italiana, los rumores acerca de un tórrido romance entre la modelo Isabelle Alberoni y el jugador de fútbol del momento, Scorpius Malfoy, son cada vez más fuertes después de haber sido confirmadas las numerosas escapadas del deportista a Milán. Fuentes allegadas a la pareja aseguran…"_

— ¿Otra vez viendo eso, Lily? —la pregunta interrumpió la atención de la joven que hasta entonces había permanecido fija en el televisor. Sus ojos castaños rápidamente dejaron la pantalla para mirar a la mujer que llegaba proveniente de su habitación.

— ¿Puedes creerlo? —preguntó ella en respuesta, desde su lugar en el sofá comiendo cereal con leche—. Es la nueva conquista y dicen que ya están planeando boda y todo.

Mientras la veía regresar su atención al programa matutino, Rose Weasley no pudo más que sonreír ante el comentario emitido por su prima, mejor amiga y compañera de apartamento. Sí, Lily Luna Potter no podía ser menos para ella. Y realmente le hacía feliz tenerla a su lado, sin importar su extraña afición por comentar cada cosa que veía en televisión. Lily podía estar plenamente enterada de la vida de Brad Pitt y a los cinco segundos debatir con Dr. House sobre si la paciente tenía leucemia linfocítica o simple síndrome de Munchausen.

— ¡Y yo no puedo creer que sigas aquí! —exclamó ella—. ¿No deberías estar en clase?

Lily no pareció escucharla pues continuaba con su perorata.

— El hombre está como para comérselo, eso nadie lo niega pero… —soltó un profundo suspiro—… es una verdadera lástima que su atractivo sea claramente proporcional a las ganas de vomitar que provoca su actitud nefasta. Qué desperdicio, ¿no te parece?

Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

— Creo que deberías darle el beneficio de la duda ya que, hasta donde sé, ni siquiera lo conoces. Recuerda: "Un libro…"

—… No se juzga por su portada" —completó la joven repitiendo las palabras que caracterizaban a su prima—. Lo sé. Pero si me lo preguntas, él sería una novela con muchas escenas ardientes, ¿no crees? —añadió mientras sonreía pícaramente.

Rose resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco otra vez así que simplemente suspiró. Miró el reloj en su muñeca y decidió dejar atrás esa conversación. Hoy era un día muy importante para ella pues su futuro próximo se decidiría en una importante reunión aquel día y lo que menos necesitaba era llegar tarde. Mientras Lily aún estaba por terminar la universidad, Rose había sido una alumna excepcionalmente brillante y se encontraba entre el selecto grupo de personas que había recibido su doctorado a los veinte años y ahora, teniendo veintidós, se dedicaba a dar clases. Al menos por ahora.

Como James, su primo, solía decir: era una jodida computadora súper genio.

— Bien, ya que hemos aclarado este profundo debate, ¿te importaría responderme?

La cuchara repleta de cereal se quedó a mitad del camino desde el plato hacia la boca de Lily cuando se giró para mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Rose volvió a suspirar.

— Universidad. Clases. Ahora.

— Ahhh —dijo la joven frente al televisor—. Nop, tengo clase hasta las diez así que todavía me quedo un rato, ¿tú ya te vas?

Rose asintió desde la barra de la cocina mientras continuaba acomodando su bolso.

— Daré un par de clases y después veré a Ted… —hizo una pausa. Con sus manos se palpó a sí misma para asegurar la ubicación de su teléfono celular. Dios sabía lo fácil que extraviaba el pequeño aparato.

— Salúdalo de mi parte.

Rose asintió antes de encaminarse hacia la salida.

— Te veré más tarde. —dijo al abrir la puerta.

— ¡Hey, Rose! —gritó Lily.

Ella se detuvo y caminó en reversa hasta quedar dentro del campo visual de la chica.

— ¿Sí?

— Estamos algo cortos de personal en el bar, ¿te importaría ir esta noche en nuestro auxilio?

Rose hizo un mohín mientras hacía una revisión mental de su itinerario aquel día. Esperó unos segundos y luego miró su reloj.

— Tengo una reunión con los miembros del departamento esta tarde, pero veré qué puedo hacer. Intentaré estar ahí antes de las seis, ¿te parece?

Lily le lanzó una de sus radiantes sonrisas.

— Genial. Gracias.

Rose asintió con la cabeza y dejó el departamento.

Todo iba salir bien hoy. Esta mañana, se sentía feliz de ser ella.

…

Un semáforo le marcó el alto justo en el momento en el que su teléfono celular comenzaba a sonar. Scorpius soltó un exasperado suspiro al ver el nombre en el identificador, tres simples letras: Lex. Su mejor amigo y su representante.

— Ahora qué, Lex. —espetó luego de activar el altavoz.

— Espero que ya te encuentres en el entrenamiento, Malfoy. No quiero otra llamada del presidente del club acusándote de desacato, ¿oíste?

Scorpius soltó un bufido hastiado, tanto por la reprimenda como por ver su cara en la primera plana de los tabloides. Otra vez.

La luz del semáforo cambió a verde.

Llevaba más de cuatro años jugando para el equipo de fútbol de Slytherin. La fama y la fortuna habían llegado a él a la velocidad de la luz en cuestión de meses luego de ser catalogado como un prodigio del deporte. Sin embargo, con todo lo genial también habían llegado los rumores, los escándalos y los paparazzi a diestra y siniestra. Vale, tenía que admitir que lo suyo era la vida nocturna y la buena compañía, pero eso no significaba que él se metiera bajo la falda de cada fémina que se le atravesaba en el camino. Al menos no siempre.

— ¿Me estás escuchando?

La voz de su representante lo trajo de vuelta.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

Scorpius lo escuchó bufar al otro lado de la línea. Un gesto bastante extraño en alguien que era la viva imagen de la ecuanimidad como Alexander Nott.

— Dije que intentaré desmentir lo que sea que hayan inventado esta vez sobre ti y Alberoni.

Scorpius sonrió irónico ante la mención de la famosa modelo italiana. Durante su estancia en Milán, él le había ofrecido su mano cuando ella estuvo a punto de tropezar durante la presentación de la campaña publicitaria en la que ambos habían participado, pero la mujer lo había interpretado como una promesa de matrimonio o algo así. Le había costado mucho trabajo deshacerse del constante acoso telefónico de la pequeña sanguijuela.

— Mientras tanto, no te metas en más problemas, ¿quieres?

— Tus deseos son órdenes, _jefe_ —ironizó él.

La llamada terminó en el instante en el que llegaba al centro de entrenamiento de su equipo, donde una docena de fotógrafos y reporteros, en su mayoría provenientes de revistas del corazón y tabloides, le esperaban. Scorpius se acercó a la caseta de vigilancia, apenas bajó un poco el cristal de su ventanilla para mostrar su tarjetón de acceso al guardia de seguridad, aunque sabía que era algo innecesario. No era por ser presuntuoso, pero _todo_ el mundo _sabía_ quién era él.

El hombre robusto, de piel sonrosada, apenas vio su cara y le dio paso libre antes de que los reporteros se abalanzaran sobre el precioso Posche carrera color plata que conducía. Scorpius no hizo ningún gesto de cortesía antes de reanudar su camino hacia el interior de las instalaciones. Estaba molesto porque, seguramente, ese pequeño espectáculo, además de ser noticia en los programas de chismes, le costaría una reprimenda por parte de los directivos del club, y si llegaba tarde –otra vez- existía la posibilidad de que lo castigaran enviándolo a la banca. El entrenador lo había amenazado la última vez.

Cuando estacionó el auto, apagó el motor y la canción _"Next go round"_ de Nickelback dejó de sonar a su alrededor. Entonces golpeó el volante con las manos.

Había mañanas en las que apestaba ser él.

…

— Lo juro, Ted, no sé qué más hacer —gimió Rose tan pronto como la camarera les llevó su orden. En otras ocasiones, una rebanada de pastel de chocolate acompañada por un café le hubiera levantado el ánimo en un santiamén. Pero no esta vez.

La tarde había comenzado a caer sobre la ciudad desde hacía varios minutos. El día había empezado tan perfecto como ella lo había esperado, pero en el momento más importante, todo se había venido abajo. Así que ahora aquí estaba, sentada en una mesa junto a la ventana de un pequeño café en el centro, gimoteando porque las cosas no habían salido acorde al plan. A _su_ _perfecto_ plan.

El hombre sentado frente a ella sonrió complacido al ver la taza de té frente a él. Un hábito demasiado inglés, y demasiado contradictorio para alguien que parecía un ferviente admirador de Sid Viscious y seguidor de su moda. Los jeans desgastados y la camiseta negra de manga corta decorada con la frase "Anarchy in the UK", que traía puestos no necesitaban de más descripción.

— Rosie, lindura, —comenzó mientras vertía algo de miel en su bebida—. Te lo voy a explicar otra vez, porque eres mi amiga y te aprecio, ¿de acuerdo?: eres el mejor elemento con el que cuenta el departamento de Britania en la Universidad de Londres, prácticamente naciste hablando inglés antiguo y gaélico. Eres un bebé que ha conseguido lo que a tus compañeros de profesión puede llevarles toda su vida…

Rose entornó los ojos ligeramente. Ted siempre tendía a exagerar las cosas.

Ted Lupin era un amigo muy cercano, su padre había sido el mentor de su madre y, además, eran familiares políticos. Cercano a los treinta, alto, delgado, con el cabello corto oscuro del que sobresalían algunos mechones teñidos de color rojo intenso y las perforaciones distribuidas en sus cejas, labio inferior, nariz y orejas, parecía un punk de la vieja escuela. Pero su apariencia no podía ser más engañosa. Ted era un graduado con honores de Oxford, especializado en civilizaciones antiguas y un experto mundialmente reconocido sobre la antigua Britania. Todo un erudito en cultura e historia. Y además, también parecía ser su terapeuta personal.

— ¿Tú crees que ellos renunciarían a ti tan fácilmente? Preciosa, eres el diamante Hope de la lingüística. Ellos te encontraron, te pulieron y piensan presentarte en sociedad ahora que te asignaron la investigación de los grabados en St. Albans. ¿Qué tan difícil es comprenderlo? Ni muertos te dejarían ir, mucho menos si eso significa perderte ante los señores "nosotros estudiamos momias para el almuerzo" del departamento de egiptología.

Rose suspiró echándose para atrás en su asiento. Tal vez Ted tenía razón –algo no tan fuera de lo común.

La Universidad de Londres, más en específico, su departamento de Lingüística británica, le había dado todo lo que ahora era ella. Y estaba más que agradecida por ello. Le habían dado toda su confianza al otorgarle la beca, luego dejarle impartir cátedra y participar en estudios de manuscritos antiguos. Pero desde hacía un tiempo atrás, su área de investigación… ya no la satisfacía como antes. Así que ella había pensado que, tal vez, lo que necesitaba era un cambio. Había caído bajo el hechizo egipcio en el que caían muchos y quería ver si sus límites se extendían también para aquella civilización. Pero ahora no podría averiguarlo porque sus superiores se habían negado a su petición de cambiar de rubro y, por si eso fuera poco, le habían ofrecido ser la líder en su primera investigación. Lo agradecía profundamente, pero… eso no era lo que ella había planeado.

Definitivamente, Ted tenía razón. Los miembros de su departamento no la dejarían ir. Al menos no por ahora.

— Además, ¿no se supone que hacías todo esto por tu madre? —preguntó casual sin darse cuenta de que había dado en un punto sensible.

Hermione Jean Granger. El solo nombre era una leyenda en el círculo histórico, lingüístico y cultural por sus aportaciones a la investigación y decodificación de numerosos documentos de toda la Gran Bretaña. Si ella era excelente en su trabajo, su madre había sido más que excepcional. Brillante, audaz y entregada, había sido todo lo que requería una profesión como la de ellas para realmente ser valorada y reconocida. Pero entonces la muerte había llegado inesperadamente y su gran trabajo había quedado interrumpido.

Las heridas de aquel fatal accidente de auto habían dejado profundas cicatrices en su corazón que todavía no sanaban y, honestamente, ella dudaba que algún día lo hicieran por completo. Demasiado pronto ella y su hermano habían quedado privados de la presencia de sus padres y era precisamente esa razón por la que ella había aceptado seguir los pasos de su madre, intentar concluir, no con éxito sino simplemente con satisfacción, el excelso trabajo que ella había dejado inacabado.

Sin embargo, parecía que no estaba haciendo un buen desempeño. Las cosas no habían salido como ella lo había planeado otra vez. La fundación que había creado en nombre de su madre para fomentar la investigación y la educación estaba teniendo algunos apuros de índole económica luego de la crisis financiera que había azotado al mundo en los meses anteriores, y ahora ella parecía haber perdido la brújula sobre lo que su madre hubiera deseado.

Tal vez nunca lograría llenar los zapatos de la gran Hermione Granger.

— Tienes razón… supongo —dijo finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ted dejó de jugar con la cucharita y bebió un poco de té.

— Mira, si quieres mi consejo, creo que lo mejor es que esperes a concluir tu investigación. Aprovecha el trabajo y las clases que impartes. Después puedes hacer una especialización en egiptología y así tendrás más tablas. Entonces podrás buscar opciones en el área, ¿no crees? Serán solo unos meses más, a lo mucho un año, estás todavía en pañales y tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, ¿qué podría salir mal?

Con una sonrisa intentando asomarse en sus labios, de nuevo Rose tuvo que darle la razón. Ted parecía ser el único ser de la tierra capaz de aclarar su mente cuando ella estaba a punto de colapsar. Tenía toda la boca llena de razón. Esperaría, seguiría preparándose y entonces buscaría expandir sus horizontes. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Las campanadas de una iglesia cercana la hicieron saltar de su asiento.

— ¡Rayos! —exclamó mientras comenzaba a recoger su bolso y su abrigo de la silla cercana.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Lily me pidió que fuera a ayudar al bar. Le prometí que estaría ahí antes de las seis y ya voy tarde. —respondió al tiempo que revolvía el interior de su bolso en busca del _bendito_ teléfono celular.

— Wow. Bella, brillante y experta sirviendo alcohol. Dime, ¿cómo es que no me he casado contigo?

Rose rió con suavidad.

— Eso es porque estás casado con mi prima, ¿recuerdas? Además de que luzco fatal por las mañanas y soy una obsesa del orden.

Esta vez fue el turno de Ted para reír. Rose le sopló un beso y después salió corriendo en dirección a la calle.

…

Scorpius regresó a su apartamento ubicado en uno de los edificios más lujosos de toda la ciudad, dispuesto a cambiarse de ropa con toda la rapidez que le fue posible. El día no había resultado la bazofia que él había imaginado así que ahora que la noche llegaba a la ciudad, el plan ya estaba más que claro. Una noche de juerga aprovechando que las cosas habían salido mejor de lo esperado. No había sido regañado y tampoco había sido enviado a la banca.

En unos minutos se reuniría con un par de compañeros de equipo, recorrerían algunos bares y clubes del centro, y se la pasarían bien.

Sí, sonaba perfecto. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

_**«Continuará…»**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Esta historia la había tenido planeada desde mediados del año pasado, si no mal recuerdo, y aunque la idea principal es un tanto cliché, espero poder aportarle un poco de frescor. Esto va a ser algo de lectura ligera, una historia rosa –aunque no melosa, he de aclarar- con la que deseo simplemente hacerles pasar un buen rato de relajación._

_Por ahora creo que es todo, me voy. Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o crítica, será bien recibida._

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	2. El Weird Sisters

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Preferencia Personal**

**Capítulo 2: **_**El Weird Sisters.**_

…

Lily trabajaba a tiempo parcial como mesera en el Weird Sisters, uno de los clubes nocturnos más populares de todo Londres.

El lugar era casi oscuridad total, salvo por las remolinantes luces color verde, azul y morado que giraban en todas direcciones. Atravesando las puertas se podía ver las mesas altas rodeadas de bancos metálicos, dispuestas a los lados en la distancia que abarcaba la barra. Al fondo del lugar, se levantaba un escenario donde las bandas locales sacaban sus mejores repertorios de rock para entretener a los presentes luego de medianoche. Al extremo opuesto de la barra podía verse una escalera metálica que conducía a las mesas de arriba y al apartado VIP desde donde se podía apreciar perfectamente el escenario.

La dueña era Melinda Hildreth, una mujer que rondaba los cuarenta y tantos, y que tenía una afición por apoyar a los estudiantes universitarios e incluso actuaba como una segunda madre la mayor parte del tiempo. No es que Lily necesitara de una. Sus padres y hermanos siempre estaban al pendiente de ella. Era su aire independiente el que la llevaba a trabajar medio tiempo.

¿Por qué Rose Weasley-Granger, una persona doctorada, aceptaba trabajar ocasionalmente en ese lugar? Simple. Le gustaba el ambiente y las propinas eran excelentes.

Diablos, tal vez por eso no la promovían.

Horas más tarde, el local estaba a punto de reventar. Entre la marea de cuerpos moviéndose al ritmo de _"Nothin' good about goodbye"_ de Hinder interpretada por la banda local de esa noche, Rose intentaba abrirse paso para llevar la charola repleta de bebidas desde la barra hasta las mesas del segundo piso. Para sobrevivir una noche de viernes en el Weird Sisters se requería más habilidad de la que parecía y más energía que la necesaria para correr un maratón completo, pero al final los beneficios eran muchos: amigos, buena música, la plata y, por supuesto, la tonelada de calorías quemadas.

Recién depositó la media docena de cervezas en la mesa de los clientes cuando, dos mesas más adelante, un chico le llamó para que atendiera a su grupo de amigos. Rose asintió con un movimiento de cabeza antes de dirigirse hacia ahí. Desde donde estaba miró en dirección a la barra, donde Lys, otra amiga de su niñez, ayudaba a cumplir las órdenes. Podía parecer algo distraída pero era asombrosa a la hora de atender la barra. Una extraña dicotomía, como toda ella. Lysander y su hermano eran hijos de Luna Lovegood, una entrañable amiga de sus padres y de los padres de Lily.

Sí, todo Londres estaba poblado de Weasley's y sus amigos. Olvida a Stuart y a la familia Little, el clan Weasley era enorme, perfectamente unido y absolutamente conocido en el área del Soho, el centro y, en general, en toda la parte este del Támesis. Aquí sí aplicaba el "Hola aquí, hola allá, que un Weasley te saludará". Y ella amaba a todos y cada uno de ellos. Sin importar lo sobre-protectores que pudieran llegar a ser.

Al otro lado del club, cerca del escenario, Lily permanecía de pie escuchando a la banda, hasta que sintió su mirada. Entonces se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa regresó a su trabajo.

Tan pronto como tomó la orden, Rose descendió con rapidez las escaleras y se acercó a la barra para pedírsela al _barman_. El hombre moreno, que pasaba ya de los veinticinco, le sonrió abiertamente antes de apurarse a darle su pedido.

Mientras esperaba, Rose se percató del alboroto que comenzaba a formarse en la entrada. Temiendo que se tratara de algún conato de pelea se acercó rápidamente. Aún era temprano, pero nunca podía saberse cuando alguien sobrepasaba sus límites de alcohol y comenzaba a ponerse impertinente. No es que a ella le preocupara la seguridad del club. Melinda había contratado a un par de dulces gorilas que parecían leones cuando de establecer el orden se trataba. Lo que le preocupaba era que Lily o Lys pudieran estar demasiado cerca de la acción.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, Rose pudo ver que no era una reyerta lo que causaba el tumulto, sino la llegada de una celebridad, alguien a quien ella había visto en televisión aquella mañana. El tristemente célebre Scorpius Malfoy, según recordaba.

Vestido completamente de negro y acompañado por otros dos hombres y media docena de chicas, todas ellas aparentemente sacadas de los anuncios de televisión, el rubio se acercó a Z, el portero, le dijo algo y así tuvo acceso libre hasta la zona VIP del club, ubicada al extremo más alejado de la planta superior. Tan sólo con verlo cinco segundos, Rose estuvo a punto de darle la razón a Lily. Y es que el hombre tenía un aura a su alrededor tan pesada que rápidamente le activó el nervio vago, provocándole nauseas. Se movía como si nadie mereciera estar en su presencia. Lo peor era que ni eso parecía afectar a la montaña de féminas que voltearon para comérselo con los ojos tan pronto como apareció.

Era difícil no juzgar a una persona así, pero logró resistirlo. Quién fuera Scorpius Malfoy no era su problema. Así que volvió a la barra donde sus tragos la esperaban. Compadecía a la pobre mesera que tuviera que atender al recién llegado. Realmente la compadecía.

Puso los vasos y las botellas en la charola, dio media vuelta y entonces tuvo que hacer uso de sus reflejos para no soltar la charola cuando su jefa apareció justo frente a ella.

— Deja eso. —le ordenó mientras le quitaba la charola de las manos y la colocaba de vuelta en la barra—. Que alguien más los lleve. Necesito que atiendas a los recién llegados.

Rose boqueó sorprendida. Ésa área no le correspondía esta noche.

— ¿Por qué yo?

— Porque eres la única de mis meseras que no está babeando mi piso. Y necesito que sean bien atendidos para que así le den buena publicidad al club. Ahora, ve.

Rose suspiró profundo, tomó una charola nueva y se dispuso a cruzar la pista de baile hasta el apartado para tomar órdenes. Al parecer el destino disfrutaba haciéndole tragarse sus propias palabras. Ni modo, trabajo era trabajo.

Scorpius permanecía ajeno a la acción que ocurría a su alrededor. La verdad es que el salir ese día no resultó buena idea. La compañía empalagosa resultó bastante inadecuada. Estaba hastiado.

Alguien se paró justo frente a su mesa, pero no dijo nada. Y él no se dignó a mirar.

— Si quieres un autógrafo, sólo pídelo. —dijo una de las "amigas" que había traído con él. Todos rieron por aquel _brillante_ comentario que a él no le pareció gracioso. En lo absoluto.

— Gracias. Pero no, gracias. —respondió la mesera, dejando sentir la ironía en su voz. Entonces sacó una pequeña libreta y un lápiz de su delantal—. ¿Qué les sirvo?

La primera en responder fue la mujer que hizo el comentario. Después, la lluvia de órdenes cayó sobre ella hasta que el único que faltaba por pedir era él.

— ¿Y para ti? —preguntó la mujer.

Scorpius se reacomodó en el sillón de cuero y entonces la miró.

Había que admitir que era bastante bonita. No en un sentido comercial como en el que lo eran las mujeres que lo acompañaban esa noche, sino más… natural. Más o menos de su edad, sino es que más joven, su cabello castaño lacio estaba atado en una cola de cabello y tenía algunos reflejos rojizos. No pudo definir el color de sus ojos debido a la escasa iluminación, pero aún así los vio destellar con inteligencia. Traía puestos un par de jeans y una camiseta de manga corta color negro con el logotipo del Weird Sisters que consistía en la silueta de tres brujas delineada por la luna en una mezcla de colores amarillo, naranja, verde y rosa fosforescente.

Rose se estremeció cuando esos ojos grises se clavaron en ella. Demonios, la frialdad en ellos sería suficiente para congelar el infierno completo en segundos.

Sin embargo, lo que la molestó fue el tono arrogante que usó el hombre para dirigirse a ella.

— Una Westvleteren 8.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco y luego lo miró irritada.

— No sirvo cerveza belga. —respondió lo más serena que pudo—. Sólo tengo cerveza nacional y alemana.

No le pasó desapercibido el ápice de sorpresa que cruzó por los ojos del hombre cuando ella supo de qué le estaba hablando. Y eso la hizo reír con suficiencia para su fuero interno. Hace dos años, había pasado tres semanas en un simposium en Brujas así que sabía más cosas de las que alguien como Scorpius Malfoy se podría imaginar.

El hombre seguía absolutamente serio.

— Que sea un Langer entonces.

Rose asintió antes de dar vuelta y regresar por las escaleras.

Podría decir que el resto de la noche pasó de la misma manera, sin más inconvenientes, pero desafortunadamente no fue así. Conforme el flujo de alcohol fue en aumento entre sus clientes, sus actitudes se volvieron más insoportables, sobre todo las de las mujeres que no dejaban de mirarla como si fuera alguien inferior a ellas. No es que a ella le importara pero, en el nombre del cielo, ¿podían ser más pedantes, creídos e idiotas? Ciertamente ella lo dudaba. No obstante, permaneció absolutamente tranquila, y se dedicó a hacer su trabajo.

Cuando dieron las tres de la mañana, terminó de entregar una nueva orden y entonces se dirigió a la parte trasera del club para ir vaciando la basura dentro del contenedor. Así podía adelantar un poco del trabajo del cierre, el cual no era menos cansado que el que hacía como mesera. Además, prefería lidiar con alguna rata antes que con el grupo que había atendido durante la noche.

Todo parecía indicar que las ratas serían más civilizadas.

Con cierta dificultad abrió la puerta que daba al callejón trasero y se quedó congelada. Scorpius Malfoy estaba en un rincón, vomitando.

Rápidamente Rose se habría asqueado, pero lo cierto era que la escena le parecía retorcidamente graciosa. Oh, sip. Hasta el rey lucía como un bufón cuando el alcohol le pasaba la factura, eh.

Sin embargo, no estaba en su naturaleza patear a los caídos, así que dejó caer las bolsas con basura y volvió al interior del club, regresando un instante después con una botella de agua.

Apenas se había acercado un poco, cuando él habló.

— Anda, toma tu estúpida fotografía y lárgate. —siseó mientras se enderezaba.

— ¿Disculpa?

Cuando él se dignó a mirarla, incluso había desprecio en sus ojos.

— Ya me oíste. Es obvio que quieres exponer el último ápice de intimidad que me queda. ¿Quieres tomar una también cuando orine en el contenedor?

Rose apretó los dientes. Terminó de cerrar la distancia entre ellos y le pegó la botella de agua al pecho.

— Toma. De nada. —se dio media vuelta y susurró—: Típico idiota.

— ¿Perdón?

Al parecer, no lo susurró lo bastante bajo.

Ella giró sobre sus talones, con ambas manos apoyadas en las caderas, y lo miró. Cierto, no le gustaba juzgar a las personas, pero conocía a los del tipo de Scorpius Malfoy: arrogantes y groseros. Los había visto pasar muchas veces en las clases que impartía e, incluso, había cometido la estupidez de salir con uno de ellos.

—Dije que eres un idiota —declaró con determinación—. No me interesa cuántas canastas metas, ¡eso no te da ningún derecho a tratar a las personas como si fueran basura, lo que te hace es un idiota!

Volvió a darse la vuelta, dispuesta a irse. Ahora sí estaba molesta. Ella había intentado hacer su buena acción del día y ¿qué había recibido? Un desplante de prepotencia y altanería. Ya lo decía su abuela, no les des perlas a los cerdos.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera alejarse, una mano se cerró con fuerza entorno a su muñeca y la hizo girarse con violencia.

Lo siguiente que supo era que tenía los labios de Scorpius Malfoy pegados a los suyos.

_**«Continuará…»**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Bien, les traje la continuación rápido porque éste, en realidad, es la segunda parte del primero. Dedicado especialmente a __**jos Black**__quien fue la madrina de lujo para este fic con el primer review (jos, ya está el rating en T, no sé por qué le puse K). También les agradezco por sus comentarios a: _

_**Nat Potter W, Maane deLaasa, kisa kuchiky, javiera8 y tormenta oscura**_

_Muchas gracias también a todos los que la han agregado a sus favoritos y alertas._

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	3. El paparazzi, la propuesta y el anillo

_**DISCLAIMER:**Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Preferencia Personal**

**Capítulo 3: _El__paparazzi,__la__propuesta__y__el__anillo._**

…

Scorpius supo que había cometido un error justo en el momento en que puso sus labios sobre los de aquella mesera.

Sin embargo, no había podido evitarlo. Lo había sacado de sus casillas mucho más rápido y con más facilidad de la que solían tener las personas y no podía entender por qué. No había sido la primera vez que le llamaban idiota sin ningún miramiento, y también había sido llamado cosas peores. Tampoco podía haber sido el hecho de haber confundido _los__goles_ con _las__canastas_. ¿Es que acaso esta chica no sabía ni lo más básico sobre deportes? No, lo que lo había exasperado había sido su tono de sabelotodo cuando le había gritado, juzgándolo sin siquiera conocerlo. Tal y como lo hacía todo el mundo.

Así que había querido darle una lección. Si él era un idiota, ¿entonces qué era ella por dejar que el idiota la besara?

En un segundo, Rose pasó de la completa sorpresa a la furia de proporciones titánicas. Lo Granger se le subió directamente a la cabeza y tan rápido que cuando abrió los ojos todo estaba teñido de un color rojo intenso. Sin que él lo viera venir, ella se apartó bruscamente y le soltó un gigantesco derechazo que le dio por completo en el rostro, y luego le estrelló su rodilla entre las piernas.

— ¡Quién rayos te crees que eres! —le gritó a todo pulmón, sus mejillas ardiendo de indignación—. ¡Tienes suerte de que no te denuncie por acoso! ¡Pervertido!

Con brusquedad se pasó el dorso de la mano por encima de los labios, como limpiándose de él, apretó los puños y regresó al interior del local farfullando toda clase de pestes contra las personas ricas y famosas mientras dejaba a Scorpius lidiando con el dolor que bien merecido se lo tenía. En una isla relativamente pequeña con una población que parecía traer en el código genético el gusto por ese inútil deporte, y que trataba a los jugadores como dioses caídos del Olimpo, no era de extrañarse que los retorcidos egos de esos individuos estuvieran inflados a la millonésima potencia. Por eso odiaba el fútbol. Se le hacía completamente irracional que personas sin ningún beneficio para la sociedad fueran venerados cuando en las calles había personas que en verdad lo merecían porque estaban intentando hacer su parte para buscar un mundo mejor.

¡Agh… era lo más asqueroso que le había pasado en la vida! La sensación, la persona, las circunstancias… ¡todo! Iba a tener que hacer gárgaras de ácido clorhídrico o con sosa cáustica para quitarse el mal sabor de boca que tenía en más de una manera. Y dudaba que el lavado químico pudiera menguar un poco la desagradable sensación en su lengua.

Ese Scorpius tenía suerte de que ella no le hubiera arrancado la cabeza.

Atravesó el estrecho corredor medio sombrío que iba de la bodega trasera al local y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la barra.

— Rose, ¿dónde estabas? —le preguntó Lysander tan pronto como la vio aparecer. Su cabello rubio parecía brillar con la luz neón sobre ella—. Melinda ha estado preguntando por ti. Tus clientes te necesitan.

— Fui al baño. —respondió ella intentando reprimir su disgusto—. Atiéndelos tú, Lys, yo me quedo en la barra. Estoy harta de tratar con idiotas.

— Pero…

Rose la miró con hastío implorante y Lysander automáticamente cerró la boca y alzó los brazos en señal de rendición. Estaba más que claro que conocía a su amiga lo suficiente como para no decir nada más.

— De acuerdo. Pero nos vamos a ir a mitades con las propinas, eh.

La joven castaña sonrió débilmente.

— Puedes quedártelas todas. —respondió.

No quería absolutamente nada de ese hombre tan imbécil. Si por ella fuera, él bien podría irse a la…

— ¡Rose!

Ella dejó de servir cerveza en un tarro y miró a Lily aproximarse a ella, dándole antes su orden al barman, y luego la miró fijamente.

_"Ahí__está__esa__mirada"_, pensó Rose al ser presa del reproche visual de su prima por haberle cedido el servicio VIP a Lysander y no a ella. Afortunadamente, recibió su orden antes de que pudiera reclamarle en voz alta.

Dios, solamente quería que la noche terminara de una buena vez. Sólo eso. Y la próxima vez, Melinda tendría que buscarse a alguien más para atender a sus clientes VIP.

O mejor aún… tal vez ella debería comenzar a babear el piso como todas las demás meseras.

…

El ya familiar dolor de cabeza aquejó a Scorpius tan pronto como el pitido de la alarma comenzó a martillarle en los oídos. Soltando un gemido lastimero, escondió la cabeza bajo la almohada, pero entonces el timbre del teléfono llegó desde la sala.

¡Mierda, es que no podía dormir en paz!

Maldijo a toda entidad superior al escuchar la voz de su representante en el contestador.

— "Más vale que ya estés en la ducha. Mira que irte de juerga antes de un partido… ¿en dónde tienes la cabeza!"

Bueno, respondiendo a esa pregunta, el sonido de sus arcadas provenientes del baño de su apartamento podía decirlo todo. Scorpius buscó a tientas la palanca y tiró de la cadena luego de que las náuseas se apoderaran de su cuerpo tan pronto como sintió los rayos del sol dándole en el rostro. Vale, tal vez los últimos tragos no habían sido una buena opción, pero tuvo que tomarlos luego de que esa mesera le acomodara aquel combo de puñetazo y patada en la entrepierna.

¡Ya sabía él que salir no había sido una buena opción! ¿Por qué no pudo, por una vez en su vida, hacer lo que la gente le decía?

_"Porque te encanta joder a los demás. Admítelo"._

Cierto. Eso era más que cierto. Además, odiaba que le dijeran lo que tenía qué hacer.

Se acercó al lavabo para enjuagarse la boca y no pudo evitar mirar su rostro en el espejo.

Fan-tás-tico. Ésa… _mujer_ le había dado un tremendo golpe. Ahora tenía un enorme moretón y el pómulo izquierdo hinchado. Había esperado que estuviera lo bastante sorprendida como para quedarse quieta luego de que la besó, tal vez que lo abofeteara en el peor de los casos, pero… ¿un puñetazo? Tenía que admitir que eso no lo había visto venir, mucho menos con semejante fuerza viniendo de alguien que, a simple vista, parecía frágil. ¿Quién le había enseñado a golpear así? ¿Rocky?

Lástima que no tuviera una sesión de fotos para alguna campaña de publicidad o algo que requiriera de su rostro en perfectas condiciones porque de haber sido así, él hubiera estado más que feliz de hacerle una visita para avisarle que la demandaba.

Ya estaba decidido: jamás volvería a ir a ese maldito club corriente. El _Weird__Sisters_… ¿quién rayos le había puesto el nombre?

Luego de darse un duchazo en tiempo récord, terminó de vestirse y entonces dejó su departamento para dirigirse a la cafetería más cercana y comprar café. Antes de bajar de su auto se aseguró de cubrirse la cabeza con el gorro de la sudadera gris que traía puesta y le agregó a su disfraz un par de lentes oscuros. Lo menos que necesitaba era que alguien le hiciera más publicidad a su ojo morado.

¿Qué era un exagerado? ¡Claro que no! Si algo tenía la prensa amarillista del Reino Unido, era una escabrosa fama de ser contundentes. Los paparazzi parecían bulldogs: una vez que mordían una presa, no la soltaban por nada del mundo. Y eso era él: el motivo por el que esa clase de personas ganaban dinero. La novia en turno, el gol fallado, el mal comportamiento en el campo, la última borrachera, la última visita al dentista, el último cabello que se le cayó, si tenía los dientes perfectamente blancos, si se mordía las uñas… todo parecía ser material valioso para ellos cuando se trataba de publicar. Y era una bendita suerte que viviera un penthouse que no tenía edificios cercanos alrededor porque sino seguramente se darían cuenta de cada cuando cambiaba las cortinas de sus ventanas.

Tan pronto como estuvo adentro, el dependiente le tomó su orden y él se dedicó a esperar. Miró el interior del pequeño local y entonces fue cuando sintió que casi moja los pantalones por la sorpresa: una foto de él, en primera plana de varios tabloides… besando a la mesera del bar. Todo rematado con las enormes letras que decían: "¡La nueva conquista!".

¡Jodido universo traidor bastardo engendro del mal conspirador del demonio!

El dependiente le entregó su orden, él sacó varios billetes, dándole igual que estuviera pagando casi el doble de su cuenta y salió rápidamente. Ahora sí Lex lo iba a castrar. Estaba seguro de que lo haría lenta y dolorosamente, y le haría tragarse sus bolas. Sí, ya podía imaginarlo.

Mientras avanzaba hacia su auto, un hombre lo abordó con brusquedad comenzando a hacerle miles de preguntas sobre la fotografía que él ya había visto y la chica que salía en ella. Lo conocía bastante bien, para su desgracia: era su pseudo-periodista acosador de base. ¡Maldita sea, es que no podía tener un minuto!

Finalmente, cuando abrió la puerta de su auto, no pudo contenerse más y decidió parar el interrogatorio de una buena vez.

— ¡Es mi novia y voy a casarme con ella! —gritó enérgico—. ¿Satisfecho?

Sin dar tiempo a nada más, entró en su vehículo y regresó a su apartamento.

…

Al día siguiente, las consecuencias de aquella declaración no se habían dejado esperar. Era un milagro que en el estadio tuvieran prohibido dar entrevistas, así que pudo poner su mente en el juego que tuvo esa mañana y así olvidarse de lo demás. Ganaron el partido con notable diferencia, iban a ser campeones otra vez. Eso estaba más que decidido. Y era suficiente para llenarlo de una gran satisfacción por saber que, a pesar de lo que ocurría fuera de los vestidores, él había sido constructor de ello.

El triunfo era para lo que vivía.

No obstante, eso no significó ningún alivio prolongado pues tan pronto como abrió la puerta de su apartamento, vio a su representante sentado en el sofá de su estancia. Ya sabía él que no debía haberle dado llave de su casa.

Soltando un cansado suspiro avanzó hacia su amigo.

— Ahora qué, Lex.

El hombre se levantó con lentitud, sin despejar sus ojos azules de él. De alguna manera, Scorpius sintió que de nuevo tenía quince años y estaba enfrentando a su padre.

— Es lo que yo debería preguntarte, Malfoy. El viernes te fuiste de juerga cuando sabes que tienes prohibido consumir alcohol cuarenta y ocho horas antes de un juego, te metiste en una pelea ¿y ahora te vas a casar?

Scorpius frunció el ceño extrañado.

— No sé de qué estás hablando. —dijo mientras dejaba caer la maleta que traía colgada sobre su hombro.

Alexander le extendió un periódico.

— Míralo por ti mismo.

Él se tomó un instante antes de tomarlo. ¿Alguien podía culparlo? Últimamente, si se trataba de un periódico, eso solo podría significar malas noticias para él.

Se preparó mentalmente para lo que fuera que habían publicado esta vez. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que volviera a sorprenderse: De nuevo estaba en primera plana, una foto suya y la otra que le habían tomado en el bar con la mesera, todo hermosamente decorado con las palabras que él le había gritado a su acosador:

_"¡Voy a casarme!"_

— Mierda. —atinó a decir.

— Sí, Malfoy. Estamos hundidos en mierda.

Scorpius miró a su amigo.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Sin dejar su rostro inexpresivo, Alexander se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

— ¿Yo? Nada. ¿Tú? Tal vez casarte.

— ¿Qué?

— Ya me oíste. Estoy harto de sacar tu trasero de la porquería que tú mismo riegas a tu alrededor. Se supone que debes ser un modelo de inspiración para niños y adolescentes, que crean que sus sueños pueden lograrse si se esfuerzan lo suficiente y se disciplinan. Pero lo único que veo es un claro ejemplo de inmadurez, una mala influencia que les hace creer que siendo famosos podrán obtener y hacer lo que les plazca sin ninguna consecuencia.

Scorpius apretó los dientes al escuchar aquellas frías palabras mientras sentía el coraje correr en su sangre, haciendo arder sus venas. Él era su amigo, sabía que había mucho más en él que solamente lo que los demás veían, ¿cómo podía decirle eso?

— ¿Entonces por qué eres mi amigo si tanto te fastidia mi forma de ser, eh? —espetó enojado.

Alexander soltó una ligera exhalación y su rostro pareció adquirir emociones otra vez.

— No confundas las cosas, Scorpius. —dijo con serenidad—. En este momento no somos amigos, soy tu representante y tú eres mi cliente. Tenemos una relación de negocios que se está viendo afectada por tu mal comportamiento dentro y fuera de la cancha. ¿El contrato con Nike? Está a punto de irse al carajo y ni qué decir de los comerciales en televisión. No sé que va a pasar ahora que se enteren que andas besando a cualquier mujer en la calle.

— Soy un jugador de fútbol, no un santo.

Demonios, ¿ésa era su defensa? ¿qué no era un santo? Ni el mismo podía creer que había dicho algo tan patético.

— Pues ahora tampoco eso eres. —respondió Alexander—. Ya nadie voltea a ver tu trabajo en el campo porque tus escándalos venden más que tus logros. Mucho menos ahora que Evander regresa a Londres.

Scorpius boqueó visiblemente sorprendido al escuchar esa noticia.

— ¿Donnelly vuelve de Alemania?

Lex asintió.

— Jugará con los leones de Gryffindor.

Fan-tás-tico. Qué alguien le hiciera un favor y le arrancara la cabeza para terminar con su agonía.

Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez mejor. Ahora no solamente tenía que lidiar con un rumor sobre su posible boda sino que, además, su némesis volvía a la ciudad para jugar con nada más y nada menos que el equipo archienemigo del equipo para el que jugaba. Bienvenidos a la montaña rusa que resultaba la existencia de Scorpius Malfoy, ¡yupi!

Sin más por hacer, se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano.

— Esa frase fue un accidente. —masculló sin dejar de mirar la primera plana de aquel periódico—. Me encontré a Fletch acosándome de nuevo y…

— El daño ya está hecho, Scorpius. —le interrumpió Alexander—. Hay que quitar toda la carne podrida antes de que el cuerpo se infecte por completo.

Scorpius sonrió irónico.

— ¿Y casarme serviría para eso?

— Podría ser un inicio. —declaró su representante, sorprendiéndolo—. Hay que recuperar la buena imagen que tenías al inicio de tu carrera y mostrar que te estabilizas en el plano personal sería algo muy bueno. Además, si es con alguien común y corriente, eso daría aún más bonus. Las mujeres creerán que el gran Scorpius Malfoy es sensible y prefiere la comodidad de una chica normal como todas al glamour de las modelos de pasarela.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza.

— No creo estar listo para casarme. Pregúntame en diez años.

— No tienes por qué estarlo. Simplemente considéralo un negocio más. Hablamos con la chica, le ofrecemos dinero y un contrato prenupcial y en un año te divorcias. El mundial es en junio y si queremos que tu renovación de contrato con Slytherin incluya algunos millones de libras más, tenemos que poner la atención de todos los reflectores en tu trabajo en el campo y no en tu desempeño en la cama.

— ¡Hey, nunca he recibido ni una queja al respecto! —exclamó con indignación.

Una media sonrisa sarcástica apareció en el rostro de Lex.

— Eso es porque todas las mujeres con las que duermes son mudas.

Scorpius se ahorró la respuesta. El cielo sabía que nunca le había ganado ni le ganaría a su amigo en una guerra de palabras. Alexander Nott tenía la lengua más rápida que él alguna vez hubiera conocido. Y por eso se alegraba de tenerlo a su lado. Siempre.

Volvió a mirar la fotografía en el periódico.

Tal vez… sí, sólo tal vez, puede que Lex tuviera algo de razón. Siendo totalmente honestos, nunca fue la intención de Scorpius que su vida terminara siendo una larguísima cadena de escándalo tras escándalo teniendo apenas veintitrés, pero se había desviado demasiado pronto del buen camino. Cuando había comenzado a darse a notar por su fantástico trabajo en el campo de fútbol, muchas personas se le habían acercado. Él siempre supo qué clase de gente eran, pero eso no evitó que decidiera salir con ellos, que les dejara mostrarle el otro lado del deporte profesional con las fiestas, las personas importantes y los reflectores puestos en él todo el tiempo.

Y ahora aquí estaba, dando vueltas sin control en el interior de un torbellino que él mismo había creado a su alrededor, que había alcanzado su punto más álgido en los últimos días, y que él ya no sabía cómo detener.

— Dime, ¿cómo se llama la chica? —preguntó Alexander.

— No tengo idea.

— ¿Tienes su número?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

— No.

— ¿Es una fanática?

— No, —exhaló profundo, arrojó el periódico sobre la mesa y se recargó en el sofá—. Al parecer me cree un idiota.

— Ya me agrada…

Scorpius le dedicó una desagradable mirada.

— Sólo sé que es mesera en ése club, el Sisters Wit…

— ¿El Weird Sisters?

— Sí, y sólo para que quede claro: yo no me peleé. Esa chica me hizo esto. —dijo señalando con exageración su ojo morado.

Lex rió brevemente sin poder evitarlo.

— Lo dicho antes, ya me agrada. ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde? —Scorpius negó con la cabeza—. Entonces iremos a buscar un anillo.

…

Rose bajó del taxi tan pronto como el conductor se detuvo.

Había permanecido todo el día anterior y gran parte de ése en Saint Albans afinando algunos detalles en la preparación de la investigación que comenzaría próximamente. Su intención había sido regresar directamente a su apartamento, pero mientras iba hacia allá Lily le había llamado para pedirle que fuera a recogerla al bar pues esta vez no podía trabajar en la noche porque tenía un examen al día siguiente.

Iban a ser apenas las cinco de la tarde así que todavía era bastante temprano y las calles de la zona estaban prácticamente vacías.

Soltó un profundo suspiro y entonces alguien se acercó por su izquierda.

No pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa cuando vio de quien se trataba: nuevamente Scorpius Malfoy. Los recuerdos de lo desagradable que había resultado su primer y más reciente encuentro llegaron pronto a su memoria provocándole el mismo malestar que noches atrás. Sin embargo, también se asomó la satisfacción cuando vio el rastro del golpe que le había dado al hombre en el rostro aquella vez, y que él intentaba mantener oculto bajo unas gafas oscuras.

— Oye, ¿tienes un minuto?

— No. —respondió cortante haciendo el amago de cruzar la calle hacia la entrada del club en la acera contraria.

Scorpius la tomó del codo.

En el tiempo que Rose consideró seriamente recordarle lo que le había pasado la última vez que se había atrevido a acercarse a ella, ya Scorpius había considerado esa posibilidad y la había soltado del modo menos discreto posible.

— Por favor.

Bien, siendo sinceros, debía admitir que esas dos palabras, saliendo de la asquerosa boca del homínido frente a ella, la habían sorprendido. Tuvo que meditarlo unos segundos más pero, finalmente, no sabía qué extraño ente se había apoderado de él o de ella, pero terminó por acceder, reiniciando su camino hacia la entrada del club.

En el interior, todo estaba escasamente iluminado dando una apariencia gris, pero listo para que la acción comenzara en unas pocas horas. Afortunadamente, también estaba casi vacío excepto por el ayudante de camarero que estaba terminando de limpiar mesas al fondo del local, ya que probablemente el resto de los empleados estaban en la bodega revisando el cargamento de alcohol que llegaba todos los domingos a mediodía. Rose saludó al camarero desde lejos y entonces ella y Scorpius se acercaron a la mesa alta más próxima y tomaron asiento.

— ¿De verdad crees que soy un idiota? —le preguntó él sorpresivamente, luego de quitarse los lentes oscuros.

Ella tuvo que admitir que tal vez _podía__ser_ que se le hubiera pasado un poco la mano. Le había dejado el ojo realmente morado.

— Después del viernes, por supuesto.

— ¿Y por qué?

Rose se enderezó en su asiento y lo miró a los ojos con dureza.

— Eres un niño malcriado, egoísta, egocéntrico y demasiado pagado de ti mismo. —declaró ella—. Te encanta pisotear a las personas porque, al parecer, es la única manera que tienes de sentirte tranquilo y reafirmado emocionalmente. Nada menos que esperar de un futbolista. Según estudios antropológicos, los deportistas tienden a ser inmaduros.

El hombre sonrió de lado luego de escucharla.

— No te guardas nada, ¿verdad?

Rose se encogió de hombros.

— No tengo porqué. Ahora, si me disculpas…

Entonces se bajó de la silla, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse, Scorpius la tomó por la muñeca haciéndola girarse. Rose se estaba preparando para repetir lo de la otra noche, cuando lo vio llevar su mano libre al bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Scorpius sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro y, abriéndola con agilidad, le mostró la sortija coronada con un enorme diamante.

— Cásate conmigo.

_**«Continuará…»**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Y respondiendo a la pregunta: no, desgraciadamente Scorpius no se había enjuagado la boca aún :S (ni yo misma puedo creer que haya escrito algo así)._

_En fin… muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:_

_**tormenta oscura – Maane deLaasa – fearinourminds – sammy-loly69 – Violeta15 – jos Black – B. – Nanita – AliCe-Ahtziry –WhitLock-DarCy – Honeynesa – javiera8 – FaBiiOoLiixX – Nat Potter W – anakaulitz – SmagicRose – Samy**_

_Me emociona mucho que esta historia esté teniendo este gran recibimiento, de verdad, muchas gracias!_

_Antes de irme, para las chicas que siguen "Oscura Tentación", el dramione que escribo, pido tiempo ya que estoy teniendo algunos problemitas para escribir el siguiente capítulo, pero espero subirlo la semana que viene._

_Ahora sí…_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	4. Beneficio mutuo

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Preferencia Personal**

**Capítulo 4: **_**Beneficio mutuo.**_

…

Está loco. Demente. Pirado. Se le zafaron los tornillos. Ha perdido la cabeza. Se le fueron las cabras. Debo llamar al psiquiátrico.

Eso era lo único que Rose podía pensar mientras miraba estupefacta al hombre que la sostenía por la muñeca. Podría haber pensado que no había escuchado bien, pero el anillo de compromiso sobre la mesa parecía bastante real. ¿Acaso hablaba en serio? No sabía si molestarse porque él estaba intentando tomarle el pelo, o reírse porque era sincero.

— ¿Estás drogado?

Scorpius pareció extrañado por su repentina pregunta.

— No, yo…

Dejó la frase en el aire cuando un moro que parecía ser pariente del Jeti apareció por la puerta junto a la barra y vio que él tenía a la chica agarrada del brazo.

— ¿Algún problema, Rose?

La joven miró al guardia de seguridad mientras éste cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, adquiriendo un aire aún más imponente. En su rostro parecía tener escrita la frase "se patean traseros gratis". Y también sintió como lentamente la mano de Scorpius la liberaba. Ella negó con la cabeza a la pregunta del hombre al otro lado del bar y luego se giró para mirar al rubio.

— Mira, no sé que bicho te haya picado, pero si esto es una broma, déjame decirte que tienes un sentido del humor bastante retorcido. Y si en todo caso hablas en serio, te aconsejo que dejes de meterte todas esas porquerías porque seguramente no sólo te han encogido los testículos sino también el cerebro. De cualquier forma, mi respuesta es un _no_.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Rose se alejó, pasando junto al hombre moreno quien le dedicó una mirada de advertencia a Scorpius antes de seguirla hacia la bodega del bar. Ahí, Rose se encontró con Lily quien la saludó tan efusivamente que daba la impresión de no haberla visto en años y no que hubieran pasado solamente dos días. En un principio, Rose se mostró un poco contrariada, todavía sin poder digerir lo que acababa de escuchar de Scorpius Malfoy. ¿Realmente le había pedido matrimonio? Tal vez había entrado a la dimensión desconocida y en cualquier momento comenzaría a escuchar esa música que tanto la desesperaba. O tal vez él se había golpeado la cabeza…

¡Oh, Dios! ¿qué tal si ella le había provocado daño cerebral con el golpe que le había dado?

No, no podía ser posible. Seguramente él ya venía defectuoso de fábrica.

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente buscando deshacerse de aquellas ideas y luego de despedirse del resto de los trabajadores, le pidió a Lily que regresaran a casa. Para su beneplácito, su prima aceptó inmediatamente, así que ambas dejaron el bar por la puerta de atrás. Rose argumentó que era la salida más cercana, pero lo cierto era que, con su suerte, Scorpius Malfoy seguiría en el club esperándola.

El tipo estaba totalmente chiflado.

Mientras iban caminando hacia la estación de metro más cercana, Lily se detuvo de repente frente a un puesto de periódicos que estaba a punto de cerrar. Sus ojos castaños abiertos de par en par.

Rose se detuvo también, pero su prima no parecía haberlo notado. Tenía la vista clavada en un periódico mientras se acercaba lentamente.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó tomando un ejemplar con las manos—. ¡Rose, eres tú!

— ¿Qué?

Rose avanzó hacia ella y ladeó la cabeza para ver el periódico. Lily volteó a verla.

— ¿Te vas a casar con Scorpius Malfoy?

— ¡No! —exclamó sin poder creer lo que veía—. Yo no…

Esto no podía ser posible.

Tomó el periódico de las manos de Lily y revisó cada mínimo detalle de la publicación. Alguien había tomado una foto del justo momento en el que Scorpius Malfoy la había besado, pero… no se parecía en nada a lo que había ocurrido. Ella no había cerrado sus ojos. No recordaba las manos de Malfoy en su cintura. Y sus puños habían apretado la camisa de él sólo una fracción de segundo para poder apartarse antes de golpearlo.

— Esto no es verdad. —susurró incrédula.

Lily se apartó un paso y la miró fijamente.

— ¡Con razón me decías que no lo juzgara sin conocerlo, al parecer tú lo has hecho demasiado bien! ¿verdad?

Rose la miró casi suplicante.

— Lily, esto no es lo que parece…

— ¿No son sus labios sobre los tuyos?

— Sí, pero…

— Eres mi prima, Rose, —comenzó a decirle Lily. Estaba claramente molesta aunque Rose no podía entender por qué—, vivimos juntas, soy tu mejor amiga, ¿y no pudiste decírmelo? En verdad creí que me tenías confianza…

Antes de que Rose pudiera argumentar algo en su propia defensa, su prima se alejó de ella a paso firme.

— ¡Lily! —gritó sin obtener resultado.

Volvió a mirar el periódico y sintió la ola de ira correr por su cuerpo.

En esa foto parecía que ella lo estaba… disfrutando. ¡Y así no habían sucedido las cosas!

Sin mencionar las palabras del encabezado: "Voy a casarme".

¡Ese Scorpius Malfoy! ¡Iba a arrancarle la cabeza la próxima vez que lo viera, juraba que lo haría!

…

Durante todo el día siguiente, Rose no pudo evitar notar las extrañas miradas que le dedicaban algunos alumnos en sus clases. Al parecer, más de uno había visto el periódico y la había reconocido. Afortunadamente, todos parecieron ser lo suficientemente listos como para no intentar preguntarle nada al respecto, porque ella estaba segura de que se hubiera transformado en una Gorgona si eso hubiera ocurrido.

Cuando aquel lunes llegó al final del atardecer, ella dejó su oficina y atravesó el campus hacia la entrada principal de la universidad. Podría decir que lo único que deseaba era llegar al calor de su hogar, pero lo cierto era que como Lily estaba sentida porque ella no le había dicho sobre su _"noviazgo"_ con Scorpius Malfoy, la frase "hogar, dulce hogar" estaba lejos de aplicarse a su apartamento. Lily podía ser una universitaria, pero siendo la menor de tres hermanos, a veces solía tener algunos desplantes de inmadurez, sobre todo cuando herían su susceptibilidad.

Alexander Nott bajó el cristal de la ventanilla del auto cuando captó el vistazo de la mujer cruzando el camino que marcaba el inicio de la Universidad de Londres y en seguida supo que se trataba de Rose Weasley. Ser hijo de uno de los banqueros más importantes de Inglaterra tenía sus ventajas cuando se trataba de contactos e influencias. No le costó mucho averiguar quién era la mujer que Scorpius había besado en el Weird Sisters, y resultaba imperativo que él hablara con ella antes de que la prensa averiguara quién era y comenzara su acoso. Aunque, por la manera en la que los pocos alumnos que todavía andaban por ahí la miraban, y la forma en la que ella inconscientemente hundía los hombros, él pudo darse cuenta de que, muy seguramente, ya había visto su propia cara en los tabloides.

Vestida con un traje de dos piezas en tela de cuadros color café y su cabello recogido en un apretado moño, daba la impresión de que quisiera verse mayor a su verdadera edad. Y él no podía culparla, había averiguado que ella ya tenía un doctorado y que era un miembro sobresaliente en el círculo lingüístico, pero aún así, las facciones de su rostro le hacían parecer casi una niña. Era bonita, bastante en realidad, con su piel blanca y su cabello castaño que se tornó de un rojo intenso tan pronto como los últimos rayos de sol lo iluminaron.

Cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, decidió que era momento de actuar. Se quitó los lentes oscuros y abrió la puerta trasera del auto para poner un pie sobre el asfalto.

— Doctora Weasley, ¿tiene un minuto?

Rose se detuvo al instante y miró hacia el hombre que la había llamado.

¡Santos grabados de Abidos! Era el hombre más apuesto que ella alguna vez hubiera visto. Elegantemente vestido, de cabello negro y ojos profundamente azules, no parecía mucho mayor que ella, pero aún así el aura a su alrededor exigía un respeto inmediato. No obstante, lo que más la había sorprendido fue el hecho de que él se dirigió hacia ella como doctora. Ya que no parecía más vieja que la mayoría de sus alumnos, la gente solía sorprenderse cuando se enteraban que ella era la célebre Doctora Weasley. Por alguna extraña razón, todo aquel que escuchaba su nombre solía esperar a una mujer ya con canas y espalda encorvada, solterona y que tuviera un gato.

Parpadeó varias veces y entonces enderezó los hombros. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que los tenía caídos.

— Si quieres inscribirte a una de mis clases tienes que hablar con Becky, mi asistente. Creo que aún hay lugares en la clase de mediodía.

El hombre frente a ella sonrió de lado, dándole a su rostro un aire tan sexy, que Rose hizo todo lo posible para no suspirar como colegiala. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se sintió interesada en un hombre. Y éste parecía tener la pinta de realmente valer la pena conocer.

Él metió la mano en el interior de su chaqueta y sacó una tarjeta de presentación que le extendió.

— No, doctora. Mi nombre es Alexander Nott y soy el representante de Scorpius Malfoy. ¿Podríamos hablar adentro? —preguntó apuntando hacia el auto del que había salido.

Rápidamente Rose negó con la cabeza. Sin importar lo guapo que fuera, ella nunca haría algo como eso.

— No subo a autos de desconocidos.

Él no pareció molestarse.

— ¿Entonces podríamos ir a su oficina?

Ella lo meditó seriamente durante un instante, pero finalmente accedió.

Regresaron por el camino que ella ya había recorrido hasta llegar al edificio de Lingüística. En el tercer piso, al final de un corredor, había una puerta que tenía una placa donde decía su nombre completo con letras doradas. La oficina era de un tamaño bastante adecuado, con altos libreros que recorrían toda la extensión de un muro y en el otro extremo había varios reconocimientos colgados.

Rose cruzó la habitación y se colocó detrás del escritorio.

— Si es por su ojo morado, quiero que sepa que él me provocó…

— Lo sé, doctora Weasley. Y no vengo a hablar sobre eso. También sé que él le propuso matrimonio ayer.

Rose suspiró profundo al recordar la visita de Malfoy al bar y su cara en los periódicos. Todavía tenía la ingenua esperanza de que todo se tratara de un error.

— No sé que…

— He venido para pedirle que acepte su proposición. —le interrumpió él.

Rose frunció el ceño. Eso no podía estar pasando. No otra vez. ¿Acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco y ella era la última cuerda que quedaba?

— ¿Usted también? —se recargó en el respaldo de su silla—. ¿Por qué no me extraña? Seguramente ambos tienen el mismo distribuidor.

Él reprimió una risa cuando supo a qué se refería.

— No consumo ningún tipo de drogas, doctora Weasley. Estoy hablando en serio.

— ¿Casarme? ¿con él? —preguntó parte de ella sorprendida y parte de ella indignada—. Preferiría que me sacaran las tripas y me las dieran a comer. Muchas gracias.

Lex sonrió otra vez. Algo bastante poco común en él, pero extrañamente no podía evitarlo estando con esa chica. Curioso, muy curioso. De alguna manera, no se estaba comportando como él lo habría esperado de una lingüista. Ella parecía tan… llena de vida y no alguien que se pasaba la vida con la nariz enterrada en libros y que tuviera esa clase de inteligencia sobresaliente sin ser jactanciosa. Realmente comenzaba a agradarle.

Abrió su portafolio y sacó una carpeta negra.

— ¿Le importaría echarle un vistazo?

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Rose mientras hojeaba el contenido de la carpeta.

— Es el contrato del negocio que vengo a proponerle. En él se estipulan todas las cláusulas bajo las que se regiría su relación con Scorpius en caso de que acepte estar casada con él por un año. Durante esos meses usted percibirá un suelo como en cualquier otro empleo y también dice que al término del tiempo convenido tendrá derecho a una pensión mensual luego del divorcio que equivaldrá al 2% de las ganancias percibidas por Scorpius anualmente. Además de que la fundación que usted creó en nombre de su madre percibirá el 50% de lo que usted reciba.

Rose parpadeó sin poder creerlo cuando vio la cantidad de ceros que tenía el "sueldo". Era más de lo que ella ganaba en cinco años. Y ni qué decir de lo que le correspondía a la fundación. Ese dinero era suficiente para sacarla del limbo económico en el que se mantenía y crear otras becas para patrocinar a más estudiantes.

Demonios, ése Malfoy se pudría en dinero.

Lex decidió ignorar su expresión de legítima sorpresa y se inclinó sobre su asiento para buscar la mirada de ella.

— Escuche, Rose, sé que la reputación de Scorpius no es la mejor y que él no es alguien fácil de tratar pero, se lo digo como alguien que lo conoce desde la cuna, no es una mala persona y su carrera peligra luego de las fotografías que publicaron durante el fin de semana. Este escándalo es el que está a punto de derramar el vaso y por eso vengo a solicitar su ayuda. Sé que usted debe estar pensando que podríamos ofrecerle lo mismo a cualquier otra chica que aceptaría gustosa, pero he venido aquí porque lo que he sabido de usted me habla de una persona brillante que sabrá perfectamente lo que implica este contrato. Y si me permite decirlo, esto sería un negocio de mutuo beneficio para ambos.

Rose sacudió la cabeza mientras cerraba la carpeta.

— Lo lamento, pero no puedo acep…

— Por favor, piénselo bien. —le interrumpió él, negándose a aceptar la carpeta de regreso—. Revise el contrato y medítelo. Mañana Scorpius y yo estaremos almorzando a mediodía en el restaurante del hotel Grand Palace. Si acepta la propuesta, entonces le agradecería su presencia ahí. Y no se preocupe, Scorpius se comportará, se lo aseguro.

No le dio tiempo a Rose de añadir algo más. Con elegancia, Lex se puso de pie, se despidió de ella y dejó la oficina.

…

Cuando Rose llegó a casa, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por no ser recibida con la calidez de Lily. Fue hasta la habitación de la chica, pero cuando llamó a la puerta, nadie respondió. Agachó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia su propia habitación. Se cambió de ropa y fue a ver qué era lo que iba a cenar aquella noche.

La verdad era que no tenía hambre así que sólo tomó una botella de agua y regresó a su habitación. Encendió su computadora portátil y mientras esperaba a que estuviera lista, captó un vistazo de la carpeta negra que se asomaba desde su maletín.

_"No lo hagas, Rose"._

Sin embargo no pudo resistirse. Se puso sus anteojos, se estiró desde su silla y tomó la carpeta entre sus manos.

Durante dos minutos enteros realmente se debatió entre abrirla o no, pero finalmente su curiosidad ganó otra partida. Leyó y releyó cada línea de cada hoja de todo el contrato, analizando todas las palabras, buscando las letras pequeñas y las cláusulas secretas. Todavía no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. Las horas comenzaron a pasar y cuando finalmente apartó la vista de esas hojas, los ojos ya le picaban por el cansancio. Miró hacia el reloj sobre su buró: eran las 2:30 de la mañana.

Soltó un profundo suspiro y cerró la carpeta.

Todo parecía demasiado… sencillo. Si podía permitirse describir un matrimonio por conveniencia con esa palabra. Ni siquiera podía creer que estuviera considerándolo.

Solamente era vivir durante un año con ése _hombre_. No tendría por qué haber más contacto del necesario, ni mayor relación que la de un convenio entre dos adultos maduros. Desearía poder decir que ella no lo haría por el dinero, pero la verdad luego de hacer cuentas, era demasiada plata como para querer hacer creer que no importaba y sólo por salvar la reputación de un ser retorcido como Malfoy.

Lo que entonces la llevaba pensar en su propia reputación, aquella que siempre había estado en discusión debido a su edad, ahora podría tener otra mancha. ¿Cómo podía pensarse que ella era una lingüista seria y comprometida si su cara había aparecido en los tabloides como la nueva conquista pasajera de ese playboy? Ya era demasiado estar peleando con los que la creían una niña como para que ahora la consideraran alguien fácil de deslumbrar o ansiosa de fama y fortuna. En el remoto, remotísimo, caso de que ella decidiera aceptar casarse, mínimo su reputación no se vería tan afectada pues no sería la conquista en turno sino la esposa.

Y el cielo sabía que ese título aún seguía teniendo demasiado valor entre los más conservadores de su círculo.

Pero casarse por eso no parecía correcto. Vamos, ella ni siquiera creía que pudiera ser algo legal. ¿Qué diría su familia entera si lo supiera? Desde que sus padres habían fallecido, Rose había tenido media docena de padres y madres que estaban siempre al pie del cañón por ella, muchas veces sobreprotegiéndola. No quería pensar en sus reacciones. Más aún, no quería pensar en lo que su madre le diría porque ella estaba, siquiera, considerando retorcer algo tan importante como lo era su boda por simple dinero, cuando algo tan importante debería hacerse por amor.

_"Ella se sentiría decepcionada de mí…"_, pensó.

Pero entonces algo muy cercano a la molestia se alojó en su pecho.

¿Decepcionada? No, Hermione Granger no tendría ningún derecho a sentirse decepcionada de ella cuando lo único que había hecho desde hacía más de diez años era continuar con lo que ella había empezado. No señor, su madre no tendría por qué sentirse decepcionada sólo porque ella estuviera haciendo lo mejor que podía.

¿Qué tenía que hacer entonces? ¿esperar a que sus donantes descongelaran los activos en la fundación? ¿y mientras tanto qué, ella se sentaría con los brazos cruzados a esperar mientras esos jóvenes se quedaban sin un futuro porque ya no podían pagarse la universidad? No, ella no podría hacer eso. Ella les había dado esperanzas y ¿qué clase de persona sería si de buenas a primeras se las quitara solamente porque no era capaz de sacrificarse un poco más?

_"Sería un negocio de mutuo beneficio…"_

Las palabras de Alexander Nott llegaron a su mente con un eco que le provocó escalofríos. Y odiaba decir que tenía que darle la razón: Scorpius Malfoy le había pedido matrimonio sólo para salvar su carrera, y si ella aceptaba porque el dinero le daría nuevos bríos a sus planes congelados entonces… ambos saldrían ganando.

Beneficio mutuo. Sin ataduras ni limitaciones. No podía involucrar sus sentimientos en eso. Era un _negocio_. Un simple y calculado negocio que le había sido ofrecido. Y si ella lo veía como tal…

…

— Ya es casi la una, ¿realmente crees que venga? —volvió a preguntar el rubio mientras no dejaba de martillear con sus dedos sobre la mesa.

El hombre frente a él tomó un poco de café mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios. Parecían la personificación de la ansiedad y la tranquilidad. En realidad… ambos hombres parecían diametralmente opuestos, como el día y la noche solían decir, y Alexander no podía entender como seguían siendo amigos luego de tantos años. Él era mesurado, racional y maduro, mientras que Scorpius… bueno, había una razón por la que siempre estaba metido en problemas. Sin embargo, era ese aire audaz lo que más admiraba en secreto de su amigo. A diferencia del rubio, él siempre tenía que meditar todas las posibilidades más de una vez antes de tomar una decisión. Nunca podría hacer algo para lo que no hubiera considerado los beneficios y eso muy probablemente lo hacía un aburrido de primera.

— Paciencia, Scorpius. —alzó la vista y la enfocó hacia la entrada justo en el momento en el que una joven mujer cruzaba la puerta. Pareció vacilar un poco cuando se vio dentro del restaurante, pero luego de que el maître se le acercó, su rostro pareció adquirir resolución absoluta.

Realmente era una chica interesante y la idea de que Scorpius por fin había encontrado a la horma de su zapato no dejaba de parecerle completamente entretenida.

— Mira, aquí viene. —dijo atrayendo la atención de su amigo.

Scorpius miró hacia la entrada desde donde esa chica se abría paso hacia ellos, y luego miró a su amigo, sin poder creer que Lex hubiera logrado lo que él no.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

Alexander se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

— Simplemente hablé con ella.

— ¡Eso fue lo que yo hice y…!

Sí, claro, ya conocía las maneras de _hablar_ de Scorpius.

— Doctora Weasley, —le interrumpió Lex, poniéndose de pie para recibir a Rose—, me alegra que haya venido.

Entonces pateó discretamente a Scorpius para que él también se levantara.

Rose se sintió repentinamente cohibida cuando el chico Malfoy se levantó de su asiento quedando muy cerca de ella. Bien, tenía que admitir que con la iluminación adecuada, parecía más agradable que las veces en que lo había visto en el club, pero aún así no era suficiente para convencerla.

— Aún no sé si fue una decisión correcta —dijo sin poder evitarlo. Lex hizo un gesto con su mano para que se sentara y Scorpius retiró la silla para ella, un gesto bastante educado de su parte que no hizo más que ponerla nerviosa. Era un hecho: acababa de entrar en la dimensión desconocida—. Pero lo he pensado y creo que los términos son justos. —entonces le dedicó una fría mirada a Scorpius—. Además, mi reputación también está en juego ahora por tu causa.

— ¿Entonces aceptas casarte conmigo? —preguntó él con petulancia, como si estuviera retándola. Eso la molestó.

Rose estuvo a punto de arrepentirse, pero se negó a darle la satisfacción.

— Sí, siempre y cuando cumplas lo que dice el contrato.

Alexander sacudió la cabeza.

— No se preocupe por el dinero, Rose…

— No, no me refería al dinero. —le interrumpió ella—. El contrato dice que él se mantendrá alejado de mí todo lo posible y si es así, entonces creo que podríamos vivir civilizadamente bajo el mismo techo durante un año.

Ambos hombres aceptaron y entonces ella pudo suspirar con alivio.

— Bien.

Alexander le dedicó una mirada a Scorpius que él interpretó a la perfección. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó la pequeña caja de terciopelo negro con la sortija de compromiso que le había mostrado el día anterior. De manera inconsciente, ella se mordió el labio inferior y apretó su puño bajo el mantel cuando su brazo izquierdo se estiró titubeante sobre la mesa.

Scorpius le dedicó una sonrisa de lado casi divertida mientras le deslizaba el anillo en el dedo. Si le hubiera quedado grande o no le hubiera entrado, inmediatamente Rose lo habría tomado como una señal del universo para negarse, pero… la _pequeña_ joya le sentó perfectamente.

Y entonces, mientras veía el diamante destellar, en su fuero interno pudo imaginar que el cielo se oscurecía de repente y rayos salían de todas partes mientras ella sentía que le había vendido su alma al diablo.

Tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas no serían tan fáciles como ella lo imaginaba.

_**«Continuará…»**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Por cierto… ¡Ya tenemos opening!, sí, ehm… ya lo había subido la semana pasada, pero olvidé mencionarlo así que aprovecho esta ocasión. Si quieren verlo está posteado en mi blog (el link está en mi perfil) y ya después pueden decirme su opinión ^^_

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:_

_**Nat Potter W**__,__** jos Black**__,__** Violeta15**__,__** kisa kuchiky**__,__** javiera8**__,__** sammy-loly69**__,__** fearinourminds**__,__**  
pEqUe**__,_ _**Veida Joana**__,__** damari**__,__** Javiera-6 **__y_ _**miss-lis1**_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	5. Las malas noticias vuelan

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Preferencia Personal**

**Capítulo 5: **_**Las malas noticias vuelan.**_

…

Lentamente Rose cerró la puerta de su apartamento y se recostó sobre ella, soltando un cansado suspiro. El diamante en su dedo anular izquierdo destelló exigiéndole su atención. Estaba hecho. Ahora oficialmente estaba comprometida con Scorpius Malfoy y se casarían pronto. Muy pronto. No es que fuera algo por lo que debería sentirse feliz y con ganas de dar saltos de alegría, pero tampoco era algo que le obligara a tener esa cara de funeral. Si era objetiva y racional, había cerrado un muy buen negocio, algo que no solamente los beneficiaría a ellos sino también a otros tantos de manera indirecta. Debería estar satisfecha consigo misma… mas no lo estaba.

Dejó caer las llaves en la pequeña ensaladera que había sobre la mesita junto al sofá y caminó directamente hacia su habitación. Estaba a punto de encerrarse entre esas cuatro paredes, pero cuando miró hacia la habitación al otro lado del pasillo, supo que no podía seguir con las cosas como así, como si nada pasara. No estaba en su naturaleza dejar las cosas inconclusas o sin aclarar si estaba en sus posibilidades corregirlo.

Respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta.

— Lily… —nadie respondió. Sin embargo, el suave sonido de la música llegó débil hasta sus oídos—. Lily, sé que estás ahí. Puedo escuchar _Resistance_ de Muse desde aquí.

Tocó otra vez, pero de nuevo nadie respondió. Rose exhaló profundo y apoyó la frente contra la fría superficie, justo en el sitio de la puerta dónde había un letrero que decía "Área restringida. ALÉGESE".

— Escucha Lily… lamento no haber sido honesta contigo. —dijo con voz queda—. La verdad es que… ni yo misma lo veía venir y, siendo sinceras, todavía no puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Pero lo está y necesito saber que estás conmigo y que me das tu apoyo, y no lo digo solamente porque seas mi prima y porque seamos como muéganos todo el tiempo. Lo digo porque eres mi mejor amiga, la única persona que puede entender mi controladora forma de ser y…

Se alejó un poco, esperando que algo se escuchara al otro lado de la puerta, pero más allá de la música lo demás era silencio.

Rose no había llorado desde hacía tanto tiempo que ella ya ni siquiera lo podía recordar con exactitud, pero en ese momento se sintió sola, como si repentinamente hubiera sido dejada en medio de una gigantesca nevada, débil y titiritando de frío, con cada uno de sus músculos rígidos y los ojos picándole por las lágrimas. Había pasado tanto tiempo con Lily que ahora se sentía completamente desprotegida sin ella a su alrededor. Supuso que eso era lo malo de pertenecer a una familia extremadamente unida: te hacías dependiente de ellos aunque no quisieras. Y esa dependencia se hacía presente cuando te encontrabas en medio de algo difícil.

Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz ya no sonó tan serena como solía hacerlo y las palabras comenzaron a luchar contra el nudo en su garganta.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando James, Albus y Hugo nos encerraron en el armario del abuelo? Te dije que la única forma de sobrevivir era manteniéndonos unidas, ¿no? Y así lo hemos hecho durante los últimos años. —hizo una pausa para tragar grueso, volvió a apoyar su frente y las yemas de los dedos de su mano contra la puerta y susurró—: Odio que estemos peleadas. Te necesito, Lily. Necesito a mi mejor amiga porque si no puedo contar contigo, entonces… no sé si sea capaz de hacer esto.

El silencio volvió a llegar a ella y esta vez casi pudo jurar que de un instante a otro comenzaría a llorar.

— No fue en el armario del abuelo. —dijeron súbitamente a su derecha. Al final de corredor, recostada en el marco de la puerta del baño, estaba Lily—. Fue en casa del tío Charlie, ¿recuerdas?

Rose se enderezó y parpadeo varias veces para alejar las lágrimas.

— Lo siento, Lily. —susurró.

Su prima avanzó hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza, tomándola por sorpresa.

— Yo también. —le dijo en el oído—. No tenía ningún derecho a comportarme como una idiota inmadura sólo por estar celosa y quería disculparme, pero ya sabes lo que dicen de la testarudez Weasley.

Entonces se apartó un poco para sonreírle de frente, pero su mirada rápidamente captó un vistazo del anillo en su dedo.

— ¡Oh, Dios, déjame verlo! —exclamó tomando su mano entre las suyas para mirar de cerca la joya—. ¡Es hermoso!

Rose asintió sin poder ser capaz de procesar lo rápido que se habían solucionado las cosas entre ellas. No sabía si llorar, reír o desmayarse.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo conoces a Scorpius Malfoy?

La pregunta le hizo dar un respingo. Lentamente fue alejando su mano, como si sintiera vergüenza de que el anillo estuviera presente.

— En realidad hace muy poco.

Lily frunció el ceño mientras clavaba sus ojos color chocolate en ella.

— ¿Y aún así te vas a casar con él? —inquirió extrañada.

Rose no sabía que responder. Era más que obvio que todo esto no parecía ser algo que ella normalmente haría, pero no había tenido tiempo para pensar en una historia que contar. Así que simplemente se encogió de hombros y trató de sonreír.

— Fue su idea, no mía.

Lily hizo un mohín, como si aceptara su respuesta sin mucha convicción.

— Para ser alguien que está a punto de dar el paso más importante de su vida, no suenas muy feliz que digamos.

Rose comenzó a asentir varias veces con rapidez.

— S…sí… sí, lo estoy. —tartamudeó sin dejar de mover la cabeza hasta que se dio cuenta de que probablemente lucía como una idiota. Entonces cerró los ojos y suspiró—. Es sólo que…

— No era la manera en la que lo habías planeado, ¿cierto?

Y Lily no tenía ni idea de lo ciertas que eran sus palabras.

— Ni remotamente.

— Estoy muy feliz por ti, Rosie-Ros.

Rose sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

— Nadie me había llamado Rosie-Ros desde que tenía diez.

Lily le sonrió de vuelta antes de hacer la pregunta del millón.

— ¿Y? ¿cuándo sería la boda?

Rose apretó los labios. Durante el almuerzo de aquella mañana, Alexander les había dado los pormenores del contrato, pero la fecha de la boda no había sido concretada hasta que, según él, terminara de arreglar unos asuntos.

— Aún no lo sé, pero pronto. Más ahora que mi cara está en los periódicos.

Lily sonrió divertida mientras la miraba alzando una ceja.

— ¿Te preocupan los paparazzi? Nena, tienes una familia numerosa que no ha hecho más que llenar el contestador de mensajes, pidiendo una explicación.

Rose quiso ocultar la cabeza bajo tierra como una avestruz al escuchar eso.

— No es cierto…

— Oh, síp. Hasta el tío Percy ha dejado, mínimo, dos mensajes.

Eso sí que era señal del Apocalipsis. No le extrañaría que los cuatro jinetes anduvieran por ahí esparciendo su ola de destrucción.

Percival era el hombre más ecuánime que Rose conocía y si él se mostraba alterado, no quería ni imaginarse cómo estarían William, Charlie, Fred, George, Harry, el abuelo Arthur o… su abuela Molly. Dios, la mujer debe estar pegando el grito en el cielo.

Durante las horas siguientes, mientras cenaban juntas, Lily no dejó de hacerle preguntas a Rose para las cuales ella no tenía la respuesta. Nunca había sido buena mintiendo y, de hecho, comenzaba a estresarle que Lily quisiera saber hasta el más mínimo detalle de la supuesta relación que ella mantenía con Scorpius. No es que su prima lo hiciera para molestarla, pero la curiosidad Potter estaba representada en su máximo nivel en ella.

Para cuando las cajas de comida china quedaron vacías, Rose ya tenía un gran dolor de cabeza, aunque afortunadamente su prima ya estaba demasiado agotada como para prolongar su interrogatorio.

…

« Pero, ¿quién es la chica misteriosa que logró cautivar el corazón del astro del fútbol? Nos dimos a la tarea de investigarlo y hemos confirmado que se trata de la especialista en lenguas británicas Rose Weasley-Granger. La fecha de la boda aún no ha sido confirmada, pero se espera que sea dentro de las siguientes semanas. El futbolista afirmó: "Estoy más que feliz de haber encontrado a una mujer tan maravillosa como ella que es capaz de entender mi vida y amarme como ella lo hace"… »

Rose bajó el periódico al escritorio con brusquedad, sin importarle que se arrugara, y soltó un grito contenido luego de leer aquello. Alex Nott le había advertido que la prensa amarillista no tardaría en averiguar su identidad y que tenía que estar preparada, pero… esas declaraciones de Malfoy. ¡Era un mentiroso increíble! ¿Cómo podía haber dicho aquello cuando se detestaban mutuamente? Y ahora la boda ya estaba confirmada públicamente.

Dios, esto estaba ocurriendo demasiado a prisa y la estaba dejando mareada.

Durante sus clases matutinas, no le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas de gran parte de sus alumnos. La incredulidad en ellas al saber que ella era su profesora podía manejarlas, pero lo que había visto aquel día… la había tomado con la guardia baja.

Algunos hombres más que mirarla, parecían estar evaluándola físicamente, algo absolutamente contrario al anterior desinterés había sido más que notorio. Algo que había aprendido desde que había comenzado a dar clases era que a los hombres de su edad no les parecía gustar mucho una mujer demasiado inteligente. Pero esa mañana las miradas habían cambiado, como si desde que ella era la novia de Scorpius Malfoy, la superestrella de fútbol, el considerado el mejor futbolista por la FIFA durante tres años seguidos, ella pudiera ser alguien más "elegible".

En cambio, con las chicas el escrutinio visual era más bien mezcla de envida e incredulidad. Incluso había escuchado susurrar a algunas en los corredores sobre no creer que alguien como _ella_ hubiera podido atrapar al sex symbol. Y Rose casi podía jurar que de una mosquita muerta lagartona no la bajarían en un buen tiempo.

Sin embargo, nunca había estado en su naturaleza prestar demasiada atención a lo que la gente pensara de ella. De lo contrario, hubiera renunciado a sus aspiraciones desde hacía mucho tiempo. Así que no había motivo para comenzar a hacerlo ahora.

Lo que los demás decían sobre ella no era realmente relevante: a pesar de que la habían creído una niña inmadura al inicio de su carrera, con el tiempo se dieron cuenta de que ella realmente era brillante y se había ganado todos sus reconocimientos a pulso. La gente que la había insultado o se había burlado de ella en la preparatoria todavía no terminaba su carrera universitaria y algunos estaban desempleados cuando ella ya trabajaba para el Museo Británico de Londres. No porque la gente creyera que ella era una trepadora significaba que lo era.

Y las personas que preferían creer lo dicho en los periódicos en lugar de intentar conocerla realmente, entonces no valían la pena. Su madre se lo había dicho muchas veces.

— Doctora Weasley.

Rose alzó la vista para mirar a la mujer que asomaba medio cuerpo a través de su puerta. Rondando los veinticinco, rubia, de ojos color ámbar, Rebecca Sewards había sido su asistente desde que había comenzado a dar clases. Y en lugar de mostrarse reticente a trabajar bajo sus órdenes, desde el principio fue más que amable con ella.

— ¿Sí, Becky?

— Ted está aquí.

— Hazlos pasar, por favor.

La asistente le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa antes de voltear el rostro y decirle al visitante que podía entrar.

Un segundo después, la puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez por completo, para dejar ver al hombre. Ted, como de costumbre, iba vestido todo de negro, con varias pulseras de estoperoles en sus muñecas y una camisa negra con la frase "God save the queen" en ella.

— ¡Hola, amor! —le saludó él con una sonrisa.

Rose se levantó de su asiento y rodeó el escritorio para recibir un fuerte abrazo.

— Hola, Ted.

El hombre le frotó los brazos antes de apartarse un poco, sosteniendo sus manos.

— Así que es cierto…

Ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— La roca. —dijo, dándole pequeños golpecitos al anillo—. ¿Cómo es que nunca lo supe?

Rose soltó un gigantesco suspiro mientras volvía a tomar asiento. El hombre hizo lo propio en la silla cercana.

— En realidad nadie tenía por qué saberlo. Cuando lo conocí, fue el acuerdo que hicimos él y yo.

Esa era la respuesta que mecánicamente comenzaba a dar cada vez que alguien le preguntaba al respecto. No era del todo verdad, pero tampoco era del todo mentira, así que le resultaba más creíble, incluso para ella misma.

— ¿Y eso incluía a tu propia familia?

— Es una larga historia, Ted.

El hombre la miró durante unos cuantos segundos, como su meditase seriamente sus respuestas evasivas. Sin embargo, debió de haber visto su expresión de cansancio.

— Correcto, entonces cerraré la boca. —Rose volvió a suspirar, esta vez con alivio. Todavía no se recuperaba del interrogatorio con Lily la noche anterior—. Solamente vengo a ponerte sobre aviso.

— Acerca de…

— Tus dos primos consentidos vienen hacia acá a hacerte una invitación obligatoria para cenar mañana en la casa. Y está de más decir que tu prometido también lo está.

— No creo que sea buena idea.

Ted se encogió de hombros.

— Es tu decisión. Pero te recuerdo que no le has respondido el teléfono a tu abuela en tres días enteros. —volvió a mirarla, el destello de diversión estaba en sus ojos—. Anda, será divertido.

— No creo que divertido sea la palabra más adecuada.

Él asintió.

— Tienes razón, tal vez "como cordero directo al matadero", sonaría mejor ¿verdad?

Rose sonrió un poco.

La visita de Ted se prolongó sólo unos cuántos minutos más pues estaba a cargo de montar una nueva exposición en el MBL y tenía que volver al trabajo. Sin embargo, cuando se fue, Rose no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que él le había dicho. Una cena, con su familia… y Scorpius. Esa mezcla de elementos no parecía augurar nada bueno. Ni tampoco lo hacía el hecho de que sus primos consentidos fueran a hacerle una visita. Rose sabía a quienes se refería Ted, y también sabía en torno a qué giraría esa reunión.

Albus y James, junto con Lily, habían sido hermanos para ella igual que lo era Hugo. Y desde que sus padres habían fallecido, la relación entre ellos se había hecho más estrecha que nunca. Los cinco habían crecido juntos, habían ido a las mismas escuelas, jugado en los mismos parques, conocido a la misma gente; pero al entrar a la universidad sus caminos se habían ido separando poco a poco. Albus estudiaba en Cambridge y se había mudado a los dormitorios de la universidad, mientras que James había dejado la escuela para formar una banda de rock que poco a poco se estaba dando a conocer en Inglaterra y algunos países de Europa. En cuanto a su hermano menor… ahora un océano completo los separaba.

No era una cobarde, pero en esos momentos no quería un enfrentamiento con los hermanos Potter. Albus era el menor de los problemas, siempre había sido dulce y tierno con ella, pero James era un asunto completamente diferente, la versión masculina de Lily o incluso peor, porque a pesar de ser más relajado de lo que era su padre, era igual de desconfiado y tendía a ser muy sobre protector con ella. Y la prueba estaba en que Rose no había tenido novio hasta los dieciséis por su causa. No quería ni imaginar lo que diría ahora que sabía que iba a casarse con un futbolista mujeriego que vivía en el escándalo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la nuca. Amaba a James, era una de sus personas favoritas en todo el universo, el cielo lo sabía, pero justo ahora no tenía ánimos de enfrentarse a él mientras intentaba hacerle entrar en razón sobre Scorpius Malfoy. Ella no estaba segura de poder ser capaz de defender a alguien a quien en realidad no conocía.

Así que comenzó a guardar todos los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio, cogió su maletín y dejó su oficina diciéndole a su asistente que le había surgido algo importante y que tenía que irse.

Caminó a paso rápido, esperando que la buena suerte le sonriera y cuando llegó al estacionamiento pudo respirar con alivio. Desactivó la alarma del mini cooper que conducía, entró en él y se puso en marcha hacia ningún lugar en específico. Cuando un semáforo le marcó el alto, se puso el audífono manos libres y marcó un número en su teléfono celular. Un segundo después, la voz de su abuelo le saludó. Necesitaba una confirmación sobre lo que Ted le había dicho y ella tenía el sentido de supervivencia perfectamente desarrollado como para no llamar a su abuela.

Cuando su abuelo le confirmó la invitación a cenar, agregándole la dulce frase "tenemos que hablar muñequita", Rose supo que estaba realmente en problemas. Aunque lo bueno era que en la cena solamente estarían presente sus abuelos, sus tíos Harry y Ginny y sus primos. Con eso era más que suficiente. Ya en otra ocasión, cuando las cosas estuvieran más calmadas, podría lidiar con el resto del clan.

Ahora sólo quedaba un detalle más por arreglar. Rebuscó entre su agenda hasta hallar una tarjeta y tecleó el número.

— Nott.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse ante el profundo tono de voz que llegó hasta su oído.

— Hola, Alexander. Soy Rose… Weasley. —apretó los párpados, sintiéndose estúpida al segundo de haber dicho su apellido. No tanto por eso sino por lo nerviosa que se escuchó.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— No, nada. Bueno, es sólo que… —se aclaró la garganta—… mi familia ha comenzado a hacer preguntas y me _nos_ —corrigió— han invitado a cenar mañana por la noche. Será algo pequeño, pero Scorpius tiene que venir y me di cuenta de que ni siquiera tengo su número así que…

— Entiendo, yo se lo diré. —le respondió él—. Y no te preocupes, Scorpius pasará a recogerte mañana por la noche, como a las siete.

Rose asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose todavía más estúpida que antes. ¿Qué tenía Alexander Nott que la ponía tan nerviosa?

— Bien, gracias.

Estaba a punto de colgar, pero la voz de él la detuvo.

— Y Rose… gracias, de nuevo.

Ella sonrió, susurró un "claro" y devolvió la vista al camino.

Algo le decía que la _bendita_ cena no iba a salir tan fácil.

Sin más por hacer, Rose cambió de rumbo y se dirigió al supermercado más cercano para comprar todo lo necesario para preparar la cena de aquel día.

Minutos después, llegó a casa cargando un par de bolsas de papel. Ella y Lily rentaban un apartamento en el Soho, cerca de la pequeña Italia. La zona era en realidad bastante céntrica y habían corrido con mucha suerte cuando la casera decidió aceptarlas como inquilinas. El lugar les quedaba cerca del Weird Sisters y a sólo tres estaciones en metro de la universidad. Además, tenía un montón de tiendas y negocios cerca: restaurantes, cafés, bares, incluso un karaoke al otro lado de la calle.

La puerta color gris era distintiva de su edificio. Rose se las arregló para sacar las llaves, abrir la puerta y luego subir los tres pisos hasta llegar a su apartamento. Sin demasiados muebles, con tonos cafés en las paredes, el lugar era bastante acogedor. Avanzó hasta la cocina para dejar las bolsas y luego fue directamente a su habitación para sustituir la falda, la blusa y los zapatos de tacón medio por una playera, unos jeans desgastados y unos Converse que habían tenido días mejores.

Agradeciendo tener algo más que hacer en vez de pensar que había sido una pésima decisión haber aceptado casarse con Scorpius Malfoy, puso algo de música y comenzó a preparar la cena.

Para cuando Lily regresó de su turno vespertino en el club, ya todo estaba listo.

La joven se dedicó a contarle como varias de sus compañeras en la universidad le hablaban de la futura esposa de Scorpius Malfoy, y que ella no había podido evitar responderles cuando le preguntaban si se trataba de su prima, a pesar de que Rose le había pedido que fuera lo más discreta posible con el asunto.

Horas más tarde, luego de haberse alistado para dormir, Rose estuvo dando vueltas sobre el colchón, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Finalmente tuvo que dejarlo por la paz, así que se fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua mientras pensaba en el motivo de su insomnio. Sabía perfectamente la razón.

Cuando regresó a su habitación, permaneció tumbada en la cama durante unos minutos, pero al final se rindió y descolgó el teléfono.

— Casa del Pecado. Le atiende el pendenciero a cargo.

No pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar. Hugo se había mudado a California un par de años antes para estudiar cine en la USC. Estaban a un mundo de distancia, así que no se veían mucho, pero procuraban escribirse con tanta frecuencia como les fuera posible.

— Hola, enano.

Sabía que era un apelativo que ya quedaba algo fuera de lugar para dirigirse a su hermano, sobre todo cuando la última vez que había sido un enano había sido hacía más de seis años y ahora él ya le sacaba una cabeza completa.

— Hola, ¿cómo está mi chica?

— Bien, gracias.

Él chasqueó con la lengua.

— Allá es más de medianoche, cariño. ¿Qué pasa?

Hugo era su hermano menor, pero teniendo en cuenta cuánto la cuidaba y se preocupaba por ella a pesar de las distancias, nadie lo creería. Siempre había sido un libro abierto para él, sin importar toda el agua que los separara.

Se tumbó mejor en la cama y se puso a contar las grietas del techo.

— No puedo dormir. —admitió.

— ¿Pesadillas?

— Algo así.

Él soltó un suspiro mientras se escuchaba algo de ruido al otro lado, como si estuviera acomodando algo.

— ¿Qué pasa, nena? ¿los de tu trabajo volvieron a darte lata?

Rose soltó un pequeño suspiro sin ocultar la sonrisa que se empeñaba en estirar sus labios.

— Lo de siempre, creen que pueden subestimarme.

Lo escuchó mascullar algo entre dientes y no le costó mucho imaginarse su expresión. Su reacción la hizo sonreír abiertamente.

Por eso lo había llamado, porque sabía que Hugo la animaría un poco. Siempre lo había hecho. Cuando sus padres murieron y ella comenzó a llenar su cabeza de planes a seguir, cosas por hacer y obligaciones por cumplir, Hugo se empeñó en recordarle que aún eran niños, que tenían que tratar de divertirse y no olvidarse de ellos mismos ni de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Porque, a pesar de haber sido cobijados por la cálida familia Weasley, al final del día, siempre habían sido sólo ellos dos.

— Dile a toda esa bola de perdedores que se vayan al diablo. Que no pueden ser tan miopes como para no aceptar que eres la mejor en lo que haces. Tendrían que estar felices de tenerte en su equipo.

— No es tan fácil, Hugo.

Permaneció en silencio mientras él soltaba una ristra de palabrotas y de insultos de lo más imaginativos. Algunas frases no pudo reconocerlas por completo, al ser seguramente modismos de Los Ángeles, pero ella podía imaginarse el significado.

— Tu creatividad me deja atónita, es increíble tu manejo de la lengua inglesa.

Él rió abiertamente. El sonido era cálido aún por teléfono y eso la hacía sentir extremadamente bien, como pocas cosas lo hacían. La verdad era que, en momentos como esos, realmente lo echaba de menos.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor?

— Sí, gracias.

— Entonces dime, ¿qué más te pasa?

La sonrisa murió en sus labios.

— Nada.

Hugo se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos y al ver que ella no añadía nada más, soltó un bufido.

— Rose, querida hermanita, preciosa, mi amor, mi conejito de peluche, mi osito de goma sabor cereza… —Rose reprimió la risa ante tales apelativos—… no me trago que me hayas llamado a estas horas para hablar solamente de la bola de fósiles con la que trabajas, seguro que pasa algo más. Anda, suéltalo.

Quería a su hermano de todo corazón, pero no estaba dispuesta a contarle que había hecho un contrato para casarse con un futbolista mujeriego a cambio del dinero suficiente para salvar la fundación. Eso era lo suficientemente malo como para mantenerlo en secreto. Estaba segura de que Hugo comprendería sus razones, pero eso no significaba que las aprobaría. Sin embargo, él tarde o temprano se enteraría de todo y, al igual que Lily, nunca le perdonaría que no fuera por su boca.

Así que dejando de lado su patético estado mental, decidió dejar caer la bomba:

— Hugo… voy a casarme.

_**«Continuará…»**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Sí, sé que esto anda algo lento, pero la verdad nunca me han gustado las cosas apresuradas al estilo se conocen en un capítulo, se casan al siguiente y ya se andan diciendo que se aman en el capítulo 3. Además, desde dónde yo lo veo, lo más fácil es que Rose y Scorpius se casen, pero el problema viene si tomamos en cuenta que ella está rodeada del clan Weasley, lo que pone las cosas un poco más difíciles. Sin embargo, una vez que estén casados (lo que será a partir del capítulo 7, si las cuentas no me fallan), prometo que las cosas ya irán con más agilidad y las chispas comenzaran a saltar :)_

_Sobre su petición de que actualice más rápido, con toda honestidad tengo que decirles que lamentablemente eso no me es posible por la escuela, el trabajo y la vida en general, además de que estoy llevando otras historias en este momento, pero créanme, en el momento en el que tenga la oportunidad de actualizar más de una vez a la semana, tengan por seguro de que lo haré._

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a: _

_**Violeta15**__ / __**kisa kuchiky**__ / __**Nat Potter W **__/ __**Javiera-6**__ / __**Veida Joana **__/ __**anakaulitz**__ / __**Lumpus Blue **(gracias por las correcciones, reeditaré en breve)__/ __**jos Black **__/__** Lali weasley **__/ __**Frans021**__ / __**Maane deLaasa **__/ __**Butterfly Comte**__ / __**Saki**_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	6. Enfrentando al clan

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Preferencia Personal**

**Capítulo 6: **_**Enfrentando al clan.**_

…

— ¡Qué tú qué! —exclamó Hugo al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Un segundo después, hizo un fatal intento por reír—. Muy buena, hermanita, casi me la trago.

— No es una broma, Hugo —respondió ella intentando mantenerse tranquila—. Yo… conocí a alguien y me pidió que nos casáramos, y yo acepté.

Bien, técnicamente había dicho la verdad de lo que había ocurrido así que su voz había salido creíble.

— ¿Ha…hablas en serio, Rosie?

— Sí, yo…

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?, —le interrumpió él— ¿quién es, desde cuándo lo conoces, a qué se dedica, qué…?

Rose suspiró largamente mientras se preparaba para responder.

— Lo conocí hace seis meses —dijo recordando lo que Scorpius había declarado en el periódico.

— ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Ella se encogió de hombros al notar el tono de rechazo en la voz de su hermano.

— Porque no podía. ¿Te suena el nombre del futbolista Scorpius Malfoy?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Scorpius Malfoy en…? —su voz se desvaneció conforme las ideas se conectaban unas con otras—. ¡No es cierto!

Rose le confirmó lo que pensaba y durante los minutos siguientes se dedicó a tratar de explicarle a su hermano cómo es que había decidido casarse con el hombre del escándalo cuando ella odiaba todo lo relacionado al fútbol y a las personas elitistas. Por más que intentaba, lo cierto es que eso no parecía nada que ella habría hecho normalmente. Y sabía que la duda se había instalado en la mente de Hugo.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos. A pesar de la distancia que los separaba, estaban realmente unidos por los sentimientos que compartían y era un hecho que aquella noticia le había caído a su hermano por algo más allá de la sorpresa.

Finalmente, él carraspeó e intentó recuperar su naturalidad habitual.

— No sé que decir, bebé, me has dejado sin palabras. —intentó reír—. ¿Qué dice la familia?

Rose volvió a suspirar.

— Lo conocerán mañana. —respondió sin poder negar el tono de derrota en su voz.

Ya ni siquiera quería pensar en eso.

— Todo saldrá bien, nena. Ya sabes que tienes mi apoyo, decidas lo que decidas.

Rose tuvo que parpadear varias veces y tragar grueso para evitar las lágrimas y deshacer el nudo en su garganta. Sabía que su hermano era absolutamente sincero en sus palabras… el problema radicaba en que ella no lo era.

— Lo sé, gracias.

— Te quiero, hermanita.

— Yo también te quiero, Hugo. Hablamos después.

Cuando colgó, empezó a darle más vueltas al asunto. Le costaba mucho imaginarse los posibles escenarios que ocurrirían la noche siguiente. Mentirle al mundo podía manejarlo, pero hacerlo a su propia familia le hacía sentir como la peor cosa que caminaba sobre la tierra.

…

— ¡Rose, cómo pudiste hacernos esto! ¿Casarte? ¿a tu edad? ¿en qué estás pensando jovencita?

Rose parpadeó sorprendida al ver el rostro de su abuela teñido de ese típico color rojo de la ira.

Miró a ambos lados, viéndose rodeada por todos los miembros de su familia, casi sobre de ella. Scorpius no estaba ahí. ¡Maldito imbécil! La había dejado sola excusándose en algún estúpido asunto de su trabajo y había cancelado. Inexplicablemente, la habitación estaba casi a oscuras, exceptuando por las lámparas que iluminaban cada uno de los rostros enfadados de los miembros del clan. Cerca de ella estaba el televisor encendido en un programa de chismes en el que los presentadores hablaban de ella y el futbolista.

— Abue…

— ¡Ningún abue! ¿acaso crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que en realidad pasa? ¡Estás embarazada, verdad!

La joven sacudió la cabeza repetidamente, no pudiendo creer la acusación.

— ¡No, yo…!

— ¡Ése Scorpius es todo una joyita!

Ella giró la cabeza para ver a uno de sus tíos gemelos y a Percy viendo una revista que tenía a Scorpius en primera plana con dos mujeres que parecían modelos. ¿Por qué no dejaban que ella les explicara?

— Tío Fred…

— ¡Es increíble que hagas esto, Rose! —exclamaron al otro lado de la silla donde ella estaba sentada, era como si estuviera en el banquillo de los acusados. Su otro tío gemelo tenía puesta una playera del equipo de Gryffindor—. ¡Y con un Slytherin!

— Tío George…

— ¡Es inaudito! ¿Qué dirían tus padres de ti? —enfocó su mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes que la miraban con gran enojo. Sus propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la mención de sus progenitores—. Al morir ellos hice la promesa de velar por ti ¡y me opongo rotundamente a que te cases con alguien como ese hombre!

— Tío Harry… —gimió lastimera.

Todo esto era demasiado. Ella no podía afrontarlo sola. ¡Maldito fuera Scorpius por abandonarla!

— ¡Cómo puedes ser tan apresurada, Rose, esto es tan poco propio de ti!

Volvió a mirar al hombre sentado junto a su abuela. Incluso su amable rostro estaba deformado por la decepción y la ira.

— Abuelo…

— ¡No lo aprobaremos! —gritaron detrás de ella, aunque no pudo identificar quién había sido.

Los rostros de todos los miembros de su familia comenzaron a girar vertiginosamente a su alrededor mientras sus gritos de reproche no dejaban de traspasar sus oídos a pesar de que tenía la cabeza entre las manos. Su respiración se tornó dificultosa y ella sintió que se desmayaba mientras la oscuridad la absorbía y escuchaba su nombre gritado a lo lejos.

— ¡Rose!

Abrió los ojos de golpe, descubriendo a Lily sentada frente a ella, con sus manos apretándola por los hombros. Rose soltó un jadeo gigantesco, como si el aire estuviera a punto de desaparecer de la tierra antes de que su pecho comenzara a inflarse de manera irregular. Sus ojos recorrieron velozmente lo que había a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que había regresado a la seguridad de su habitación y que estaba acostada en su cama.

— ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió varias veces con la cabeza mientras su cerebro hacía un esfuerzo enorme por separar lo onírico de la realidad.

— Sí…sí… ¿qué…?

Lily suspiró aliviada al ver que su prima comenzaba a recuperar el color.

— Tenías una pesadilla. ¿Te encuentras bien? —Rose volvió a asentir con la cabeza mientras se sentaba. Sin embargo, Lily no estaba del todo convencida—. ¿Segura?

— Sí, yo… ¿qué hora es? —preguntó al ver la cantidad de luz solar que se colaba por su ventana.

— Ocho treinta.

El color volvió a desvanecerse de su rostro cuando entendió que ya iba más que retrasada.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó al tiempo que intentaba deshacerse de las sábanas. Una de ellas se le enredó en el pie y casi la hace caer al piso.

Escuchó a Lily decirle algo sobre tomarse las cosas con calma, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada pensando que ésa sería la primera vez que llegaría tarde a dar clases desde que había comenzado, como para prestarle atención.

A una velocidad récord tomó una fugaz ducha, hizo el intento de tomar café, lo cual terminó con su lengua quemada, y salió disparada en su auto con dirección a la universidad.

Mientras conducía, los retazos de la pesadilla regresaron a su mente provocándole escalofríos. No entendía por qué había soñado con aquello, no había tenido una pesadilla desde que tenía ocho, y le resultaba extraño que tuviera una _precisamente_ en referencia a lo que había venido haciendo en los últimos días y con su familia comportándose de esa manera. No, eso no tenía sentido. Por mucha sobre protección que tuvieran para con ella, lo cierto es que todos eran seres completamente racionales que no se comportarían así, juzgándola y regañándola sin que le dejaran explicar su versión.

_"Esto te pasa por ser una mentirosa… es el cargo de conciencia"._

El reclamo mental le llegó tan rápido que la sorprendió, sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras intentaba aferrarse al volante. Su abuela solía decirle cuando niña que las pesadillas eran causadas por remordimientos ya que tu subconsciente te recordaba que habías hecho algo malo.

_"Basta"_. Se dijo a sí misma. No tenía ningún sentido que se torturara de esa manera. Esta noche las cosas saldrían como tuvieran que salir. Punto.

Y ella esperaba con toda su alma que hubiera la menor cantidad de sangre derramada posible.

…

Horas más tarde, cuando las campanadas de una iglesia cercana marcaron las siete de la noche, Scorpius Malfoy se presentó puntualmente a la entrada del edificio donde Rose vivía. La joven se sorprendió al abrir la puerta y verlo ahí. Vestido con un traje de diseñador color negro, envuelto en un caro abrigo a juego, tenía abiertos los dos primeros botones de su camisa de seda negra y el cabello casualmente alborotado.

Bien, tenía que admitir que él realmente era sexy… cuando mantenía la boca cerrada.

Intercambiaron un par de miradas que estaban lejos de ser amistosas, o siquiera civilizadas, sobre todo cuando ella recordó su pesadilla. Resultaba más que obvia la animadversión que sentían el uno por el otro. Sin embargo, cuando Lily apareció desde la cocina, enfundada en su pijama color azul celeste con estampado de pequeñas vaquitas desperdigadas por todas partes de su pantalón, el rostro de Scorpius cambió drásticamente. Posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Rose y se inclinó para depositar un casto beso en su mejilla.

Ella le dedicó una falsa sonrisa completamente forzada cuando se apartó. Entonces lo presentó con Lily.

— Ahhh, chicos, realmente quisiera estar presente en la cena, pero es una verdadera lástima que mañana tenga que madrugar. —dijo encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros—. Como sea, diviértanse. Y no se desvíen del camino. —añadió guiñándoles un ojo con picardía.

Rose soltó un profundo suspiro antes de cerrar la puerta tras ellos y comenzar el camino escaleras abajo hasta llegar al deslumbrante Porsche color plata estacionado en la acera.

— ¿Tenemos qué hacer esto? —preguntó él.

— Sí, tenemos.

— ¿Por qué no pudimos simplemente ir a París y casarnos en secreto, justo como lo hacen los americanos en Las Vegas?

Ella soltó un ligero bufido y lo miró con los ojos cargados de ironía.

— ¿Hablas de secreto, tú, el que emitió un comunicado de prensa? Ya no hay manera de hacerlo en secreto y mi familia tarde o temprano tenía que enterarse.

Scorpius ya no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Mientras iban en el auto, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, cargando la atmósfera dentro del vehículo de una incomodidad sofocante. Tampoco era como si tuvieran mucho sobre que conversar, eran prácticamente desconocidos.

Cuando estaban a pocos minutos de llegar, el teléfono de Scorpius sonó.

— Hola. —dijo cortante—. Sí, estoy en eso. —gruñó, dejando en claro que no estaba de humor—. ¡No me fastidies, Lex! —hizo una pausa mientras escuchaba a su interlocutor—. Sí, claro.

La llamada terminó y el silencio volvió a plantarse entre ellos.

No pudiendo resistir más el silencio, Scorpius encendió la radio dejando que _"Unnecessary trouble"_ de Hard-fi sonara débilmente. A pesar de que por fuera parecía fastidiado y molesto por hacer esto, lo cierto era que también estaba tenso y nervioso. Muy nervioso. Aún cuando fuera un contrato lo que lo unía a Rose, conocer a la familia de ella era algo real y era eso lo que le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

El cielo sabía que no era bueno con las familias. La suya era un claro ejemplo.

Lo más probable era que los familiares de ella supieran de él por los tabloides o los programas de chismes y eso no era algo bueno. Seguramente creían que era un asco de persona y que Rose estaba a punto de cometer la peor estupidez de su vida al casarse con alguien como él. Ya podía imaginarse las miradas de desprecio que le dirigirían mientras forzaban sonrisas porque sabían que a pesar de ser lo que era, él tenía dinero. Por lo general, ése era el único motivo por el que la gente se quedaba cerca de él.

Rose no era la excepción.

Apretó más el volante entre sus manos.

— Tienes que estacionarte aquí —dijo ella repentinamente sacándolo de sus pensamientos cuando llegaron al inicio de lo que parecía ser una calle cerrada—. Si lo haces después, no podrás dar vuelta en U.

Él la miró fugazmente antes de orillar el auto. Apagó el motor y la música cesó automáticamente.

Rose soltó un profundo suspiro cuando Scorpius bajó del auto. Por fin habían llegado. Ella estiró la mano para abrir su puerta, pero él se había apresurado para hacerlo. El frío de enero se coló por sus piernas desnudas haciéndola encogerse de manera instintiva. Las nubes en el cielo auguraban que pronto comenzaría a nevar.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos durante cinco segundos completos, mirándose el uno al otro sin ser capaz de definir lo que el otro sentía en ese momento. Finalmente Scorpius le extendió su mano y ella la tomó sin mucha convicción para salir del vehículo. Él cerró la puerta y activó la alarma.

En un movimiento pausado y cargado de elegancia, Scorpius pasó la mano de Rose bajo su brazo para enlazarla con la de él. Fuera como fuera, esto ya estaba iniciado y él nunca renunciaba así que haría lo posible para salir bien librado de aquella visita familiar. Después de todo, solamente tendría que convivir con esas personas durante unas cuantas horas y entonces no tendría que verlas más. Estaba acostumbrado a actuar, a fingir que los demás le agradaban, así que esto no sería muy diferente.

Rose los hizo detenerse cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa al final de la calle. Mirada desde afuera, no parecía muy diferente a las casas que la rodeaban, y resultaba difícil imaginar que ahí habían sido criados siete hijos y que había sobrevivido a la niñez de más de dos docenas de nietos y algunos bisnietos. A ella le encantaba ese lugar. Todo en el interior estaba cargado de una magia única que la hacía sentirse bienvenida sin importar nada.

Sacó de su bolso la copia de la llave que tenía todavía, tomándose un segundo para prepararse mentalmente antes de abrir. Finalmente lo hizo y dejó que Scorpius entrara antes de cerrar. El interior estaba igual que siempre, con las molduras de madera, las escaleras que iban al segundo piso y las paredes pintadas de color crema, además de las fotos familiares que decoraban el camino desde el recibidor hasta la estancia.

Una pequeña niña, que rondaba los tres años, salió a su encuentro desde el estrecho corredor que llevaba a la cocina. Una deslumbrante sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras corría hacia ellos. Sus largos rizos rubios atados en un par de coletas que se balanceaban a su paso.

— ¡Tía, Rosie! —exclamó cuando la joven se agachó para abrazarla.

— ¡Hola, princesa! ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó mientras se levantaba con la pequeña en brazos.

— ¡Bien!

Rose sonrió ante la animosa bienvenida. Miró a Scorpius, dándose cuenta de la expresión de sorpresa que tenía en su rostro justo cuando otro par de niños llegaron hasta ellos.

— Ella es Olivia Lupin, una de mis sobrinas. —la presentó.

El hombre no hizo ningún comentario.

Rose soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras volvía a poner a la niña en el piso. Ésta salió corriendo de vuelta a la cocina acompañada de los otros niños sin dejar de gritar: ¡están aquí, están aquí!

Mientras Rose y Scorpius se quitaban los abrigos, Ted apareció por la estancia con la pequeña en brazos. La imagen era bastante contradictoria, nadie creería que con la facha que se cargaba, Ted fuera un devoto padre amoroso.

— ¡Está aquí, papi y su novio es muy guapo! —dijo la niña, haciendo que su padre la mirara con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres la experta en belleza masculina, eh?

— Tía Lily dijo que era guapo y yo quiero un esposo así cuando crezca.

La cara de Ted perdió el color momentáneamente luego de escuchar tremenda declaración.

— Bien, eso definitivamente ya no me gustó. La próxima vez, recuérdame que no te dejemos más de cinco segundos con la tía Lily y que busquemos a alguien que todavía fabrique cinturones de castidad, porque estoy seguro de que necesitarás uno. ¡Hola, cariño! —saludó a Rose dándole un breve abrazo y un beso en la mejilla antes de susurrar—: Seré un buen samaritano y te prevendré que todos están aquí.

Rose parpadeó varias veces, sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban al recordar otra vez su pesadilla. Tragó grueso sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿_Todos_? —dijo con la voz hecha un hilo.

— Desde la A hasta la Z.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Giró la cabeza para mirar a Scorpius y decirle que lo mejor era irse, pero entonces Molly Weasley apareció desde la cocina y supo que era demasiado tarde. Su cabello había perdido el color hasta hacerse blanco casi por completo, dándole a su rostro una expresión aún más amable que la de antaño. Parecía el vivo estereotipo de una típica abuela ya con bastantes años, pero aún así vigorosa. La mujer la abrazó con demasiada efusiva, como si no la hubiese visto en años, y luego hizo lo propio con Scorpius. Rose sonrió abiertamente al ver la cara de desconcierto del futbolista antes de presentarlos.

Cuando su abuela los condujo hacia la estancia, la palidez llenó el rostro de Rose. A excepción de su hermano, toda, absolutamente _toda_ su familia estaba ahí. Sus tíos, tías, primos, primas, sobrinos y sobrinas. Era como en Navidad, sólo que esta vez las conversaciones cesaron cuando los vieron aparecer y todas las miradas se clavaron en ellos, como si ella y Scorpius hubieran llegado disfrazados… o desnudos.

Rose se tomó un segundo y luego hizo una rápida presentación de todos los presentes antes de decir:

— Familia, quiero que conozcan a Scorpius Malfoy, mi… —tragó grueso—… mi prometido.

Su abuela les indicó que se sentaran en el sillón contrario al que ocupaban ella y su abuelo. Con andar titubeante Rose comenzó a avanzar hasta que se dio cuenta de que Scorpius permanecía estático tras ella, su rostro casi reflejando pánico puro. Rose tomó su mano por la muñeca y tiró suavemente de él para que fueran a sentarse mientras todos seguían cada uno de sus movimientos, quedando rodeados por los miembros de la familia.

_"__Justo como en mi sueño…"_

Durante varios segundos todos permanecieron en silencio, haciendo más incómoda la situación. Rose se quería morir. Eso no estaba yendo ni remotamente como lo había planeado e, inconscientemente, apretó un poco la mano de Scorpius.

Entonces su abuelo se aclaró la garganta atrayendo la atención de todos.

— Bien, creo que debo comenzar diciendo que esto es realmente… inesperado para la familia. —recorrió con la mirada a cada uno de los presentes y luego la fijó en Rose y Scorpius—. Díganos, ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo se conocen?

— Seis meses.

— Ocho meses.

Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Rose abrió los ojos de par en par cuando escuchó la respuesta de Scorpius. Pudo captar que algunos de sus tíos se removieron incómodos.

— Nos conocimos hace ocho meses, pero comenzamos a salir hace seis meses. —declaró apresuradamente, no pudiendo ocultar su nerviosismo.

— ¿Y ya se van a casar? —preguntó Harry, clavando sus ojos verdes en ellos. El nerviosismo aumentó en el pecho de Rose. Ella sabía que su tío podía oler las mentiras a kilómetros—. No quiero que lo tomen a mal, ninguno de los dos, es sólo que… bueno, Rosie, no te vemos en una semana y lo siguiente que sabemos es que ya tienes novio y te vas a casar. Suena realmente apresurado.

— Yo…

— Eso es culpa mía, señor. —le interrumpió Scorpius—. Mi modo de vida y el de Rose son muy diferentes, y cuando nos conocimos yo le pedí que mantuviera nuestra relación en absoluto secreto porque no quería que la prensa estuviera sobre ella y la incomodara si al final lo nuestro no funcionaba. —entonces la miró durante un segundo antes de volver la atención al frente—. Además, no quería que su reputación resultara dañada. Sin embargo, fue un descuido de la semana pasada el que nos obligó a hacerlo público mucho antes de lo que teníamos planeado y, por supuesto, de que pudiéramos comunicárselos a ustedes.

Harry asintió con la cabeza varias veces.

— Puedo entenderlo, pero debo preguntar: ¿están seguros de que quieren casarse? Quiero decir, ambos son muy jóvenes todavía, no sería mejor que esperaran un poco más.

— Fue lo que ella me dijo, pero seré honesto con ustedes: en los próximos meses grandes cambios vienen en mi vida profesional, jugaré mi segundo mundial, y quería estabilizarme en el plano personal. —volvió a mirar a Rose, sonriéndole tenuemente—. Quiero asegurarme de que Rose estará a mi lado, porque he descubierto que es la persona con la que quiero compartir mi vida.

La joven se mostraba realmente contrariada luego de escuchar aquella declaración. Si no fuera porque sabía cómo habían ocurrido las cosas en realidad, ella habría creído que Scorpius estaba siendo absolutamente sincero. No dudaba que su familia ahora creía que él realmente la amaba.

¡Vaya que era un gran actor!

— ¿Y tú, Rosie?

Ella parpadeó varias veces y respiró profundo antes de responder.

— Yo… yo también, abuelo. La verdad es que lo estuve pensado mucho y creo que es lo mejor.

Entonces fue su tío Percy quien tomó la palabra, y Rose no podía dejar de sentirse pesimista al respecto.

— Lamento decirlo, y prefiero darle el beneficio de la duda, pero no se habla muy bien de usted en los medios, señor Malfoy.

Esta vez fue el turno de Scorpius para apretar la mano de Rose. La expresión de su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo parecían absolutamente serenos, pero para ella fue más que claro que algo en el comentario de su tío había tocado una fibra sensible en él, aunque no podía imaginar qué era. Scorpius parecía ser del tipo de persona al que le valía un cacahuate lo que le dijeran los demás. Estando envuelto en escándalos todo el tiempo, tenía que serlo.

— Lo sé…

— Pero eso no importa, tío Percy. —le interrumpió ella, con una determinación que le resultó completamente desconocida—. Cuando lo conocí… supe que había más en él de lo que los demás dicen y lo he descubierto en este tiempo. La prueba está en que me pidió que mantuviéramos nuestra relación en secreto el tiempo suficiente para afianzarla y así evitarme problemas. Yo sé quién es Scorpius y eso es lo único que realmente debe importar, ¿no creen?

Cielos, tal vez lo mitómano era contagioso.

El silencio cubrió la pequeña habitación varios segundos y Rose dejó de respirar durante todo ese tiempo. El silencio no significaba nada bueno en la casa Weasley. Nunca.

Finalmente su abuelo respiró profundo.

— Bueno, si es así y los dos están seguros, entonces tu abuela y yo no tenemos más que decir excepto todas nuestras bendiciones para ustedes, Rosie. —miró al resto de los presentes—. ¿Alguien más tiene algo que agregar?

— Yo sólo quiero decir que Rose traicionó a esta familia.

Rose volteó a ver a uno de sus tíos gemelos, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Peor aún, temiendo que estuviera hablando en serio y que todos sus temores de la noche anterior se hicieran realidad en ese momento. Su rostro reflejaba un pánico absoluto, como si la hubiesen descubierto junto a un cadáver y ella tuviera el arma en sus manos ensangrentadas.

Las imágenes de su pesadilla se agolparon en su mente, haciendo que su corazón martilleara con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Ella esperaba que de un momento a otro se le saliera del cuerpo.

— ¡Qué! —exclamó su abuela igual de contrariada.

Su tío avanzó varios pasos hasta detenerse frente a ellos.

— Vamos, mamá, sabes que el clan Weasley siempre ha sido fiel a sus tradiciones y Gryffindor no es la excepción… —hizo una pausa para añadirle un poco de suspenso a su declaración mientras miraba a los recién comprometidos con diversión. Entonces le extendió su mano a Scorpius—… pero supongo que tendremos que hacer un cambio para recibir a un Slytherin, ¿cierto?

Algunas risas apagadas quebraron el tenso silencio mientras Scorpius se ponía de pie para estrechar la mano ofrecida. Su primo James hizo un comentario sobre la bandera de Gryffindor que había en el jardín trasero y las risas se multiplicaron.

Entonces Rose pudo respirar con alivio al darse cuenta que su respuesta había sido suficiente para satisfacer por el momento a su familia y así poner fin a la incomoda situación. Ya estaba hecho. Milagrosamente el interrogatorio había concluido.

— Bien, ya estando todo claro. —dijo su abuela poniéndose de pie—. Será mejor que termine de arreglar todo para podamos pasar a cenar.

Mientras ella y algunas de sus tías comenzaban a salir de la estancia, Rose miró a Scorpius.

— Iré a ayudar.

Él asintió al tiempo que una mano caía sobre su hombro.

— No te preocupes, Rosie. Tu prometido estará bien con nosotros.

— Tío Fred, compórtate.

El otro gemelo se acercó a ellos.

— Él es George, yo soy Fred.

La sonrisa de Rose apareció en su rostro por completo.

— Muy graciosos, saben que eso no es verdad.

Ellos argumentaron durante unos cuantos segundos, pero finalmente tuvieron que rendirse.

— ¡En verdad odio que esta niña sea tan brillante como Hermione! —exclamó uno de ellos provocando las risas de los que quedaban ahí.

Era bien sabido por todos que su madre había sido la única que realmente los había podido diferenciar casi a la perfección. Y, de alguna manera, Rose había heredado esa capacidad, lo cual la hacía sentir orgullosa… porque le hacía sentir cerca de su madre.

Negando con la cabeza, y sin dejar de sonreír, Rose fue hacia la cocina para ayudar a terminar de poner la mesa. Al igual que se hacía en los días de fiesta, dos mesas habían sido colocadas juntas para que el gigantesco clan Weasley cupiera a la perfección. Y ella no sabía si calificar a ese detalle como algo bueno o no.

Durante la cena, las conversaciones fueron y vinieron entre bocado y bocado. Y Scorpius se encontró verdaderamente sorprendido de sentirse cómodo entre aquellas personas que apenas lo conocían, pero que lo trataban como si fuera un viejo amigo. Incluso cuando el tema del fútbol salió a colación, y a pesar de que la familia había declarado ser fiel seguidora de Gryffindor, en ningún momento lo tomaron contra él. Y eso era extraño, considerando el viejo dicho que solía correr en el ámbito: "A Slytherin, lo amas o lo odias". Estaba claro que no lo amaban, pero parecía que al menos no lo odiaban. Todavía.

El postre llegó finalmente consistiendo en mousse de chocolate. Las risas habían ido en aumento hasta llegar a ser carcajadas cuando los tíos de Rose contaron la anécdota de cómo habían sido expulsados de la escuela por haberle puesto fuegos artificiales a la directora que, en palabras de ellos, había sido una cruel dictadora que se lo había tenido bien merecido.

Él tuvo que unirse a las risas de sólo imaginar la hilarante situación.

Entonces giró la cabeza para mirar a Rose, sentada a su lado, compartiendo el postre con un hermoso bebé que no parecía tener más de un año. Ella le daba un poco de mousse y el bebé intentaba hacer lo mismo, aunque terminaba embarrándoselo todo. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que harían la mayoría de las mujeres con las que él había salido, a ella no pareció importarle que el bebé le llenara la cara de chocolate. Al contrario, su sonrisa se volvía cada vez más deslumbrante conforme las risas del bebé se hacían más continuas.

Una bella mujer morena que había estado sentada al otro lado de la mesa junto al hombre que había hecho el comentario de la bandera en el jardín, se puso de pie y sacó al bebé de su sillita para después llevárselo, seguramente a limpiarle las manos. Sin dejar de sonreír, Rose comenzó a limpiarse la boca antes de mirarlo mientras una nueva ola de risas llenaba el comedor.

Tenía una mancha en la esquina de su boca.

— Tienes un poco… —con suavidad Scorpius le pasó el pulgar por la comisura del labio donde le había quedado un poco de mousse y luego lo lamió rápidamente—. Listo.

Ella le sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez desde que se habían conocido.

— Gracias.

Él asintió, sin poder evitar mostrarse sorprendido ante el repentino gesto, y dejó que la conversación siguiera su rumbo entre temas ociosos y comentarios ingeniosos que provocaban risas tras risas.

Horas más tarde, ya muy entrada la noche, llegó el momento de despedirse. Todos atiborraron a recibidor para intercambiar los últimos comentarios y felicitaciones antes de que ellos se fueran.

— No duden en venir a visitarnos, chicos.

— Muchas gracias, señora Weasley. —dijo Scorpius mientras terminaba de ponerse su abrigo—. La cena estuvo deliciosa.

— Cuando quieras, Scorpius. Esperamos tenerlos aquí pronto.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza para luego dejar que la lluvia de abrazos, besos y más felicitaciones cayeran sobre Rose.

Un par de minutos después, cuando de nuevo iban en el auto, extrañamente la atmósfera silenciosa ya no parecía tan incómoda.

— Resultó mejor de lo que esperaba. —susurró ella mientras miraba distraídamente por la ventana.

— No me dijiste que tu familia era tan numerosa.

Rose parpadeó varias veces antes de mirarlo.

— Mi abuelo me dijo que solamente estarían él, mi tío Harry, mi tía Ginny y la abuela. No esperaba que todos los demás también vinieran. Te lo hubiera dicho desde el principio de haberlo sabido.

Él no hizo ningún comentario. Lo cierto era que tenía que admitir que había pasado un buen rato considerando que eso había sido algo que había hecho por mera obligación. Aunque claro, eso no significaba que tuviera que hacerlo público.

Entonces recordó un pequeño detalle que le hizo fruncir el ceño con extrañeza.

— ¿Dónde están tus padres?

El ánimo se desvaneció de las facciones en el rostro de Rose cuando una profunda tristeza se abatió sobre ella.

— Ellos murieron en un accidente de auto cuando tenía diez.

Scorpius escuchó como su voz se quebraba apenas un poco al hablar de sus padres. Era obvio que a pesar de que ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde su muerte, eso aún le dolía.

Él inclinó un poco la cabeza.

— Lo lamento. —susurró.

Ella intentó ofrecerle una sonrisa.

— Está bien. —entonces se encogió de hombros mientras su rostro intentaba recobrar la expresividad—. Debo decir que me has dejado absolutamente sorprendida esta noche, en verdad eres un buen actor. Cualquiera creería que realmente no eres tan idiota. Deberías considerar seriamente dedicarte a eso.

Él le dedicó una mirada irónica.

— Muy graciosa.

Rose se ahorró la respuesta filosa que se le venía a la mente y decidió continuar mirando por la ventanilla.

Sí, esta noche las cosas no habían resultado como ella lo había planeado, o esperado, pero no por eso habían resultado terribles.

Luego de enterarse de que toda su familia estaba presente, había esperado que Scorpius se hubiese sentido sobrepasado por ellos. Los pocos novios anteriores que había tenido habían estado a punto de salir corriendo luego de enfrentarse al clan Weasley en modo de protección, uno de ellos lo había hecho. Pero no había sucedido. Si bien, en un principio, pareció algo contrariado y asustado, eso sólo había durado un instante. Conforme los minutos fueron pasando, él afrontó el interrogatorio con entereza y había convivido con su familia con normalidad. Incluso lo había visto reír un par de veces.

Eso sin duda la dejó más que sorprendida y le hizo pensar que tal vez, después de todo, su próximo matrimonio ficticio podría funcionar… sin que nadie resultara asesinado por el otro.

_**«Continuará…»**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Sí, sé que muchas de ustedes esperaban que ardiera Troya en casa de los Weasley –cosa que muy probablemente hubiera ocurrido si Ron estuviera vivo-, pero luego de meditar durante mucho tiempo las posibles reacciones, me quedé con esta que fue más o menos positiva porque servirá de mucho cuando la trama avance un poco más, ya verán. Pero no se preocupen, que no faltaran ocasiones para que Scorpius se sienta acorralado por la familia Weasley._

_Quiero aprovechar para darle la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras y también para agradecer por sus comentarios a:_

_**Nat Potter W**__/ __**Violeta15**__/ __**fearinourminds**__/ __**Saki**__/ __**thanya**__/ __**jos Black**__/ __**Unviciomas**__/ __**anakaulitz**__/ __**myflights**__/ __**Javiera-6**__/ __**pEqUe**__/ __**luna black**__/ __**jjaacckkyy**__/ __**kisa kuchiky**__/ __**Maane deLaasa**__/ __**Sorcieres de la Neige**__/ __**Malaka**__/ __**RoseBlack-Malfoy**__/__** Veida Joana**__/__** miss-lis1**_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	7. Como cordero al matadero

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Preferencia Personal**

**Capítulo ****7: **_**Como cordero al matadero.**_

…

Dos semanas y media después, y el gran día había llegado.

Mientras miraba la invitación que sostenían sus dedos, la que había sido enviada a sus familiares y amigos, Rose sintió que repentinamente el corsé del vestido de novia se estrechaba un poco más alrededor de su cuerpo, oprimiéndole el pecho. Honestamente, ella no podía creer que estuviera a escasos minutos de dar el que, se suponía, era el paso más grande de toda su vida.

Iba a casarse.

¡Por el amor del cielo, iba a casarse!

¡Iba a casarse con un hombre que era un completo desconocido, uno al que ella ya había puesto como número uno de su lista negra, un ser arrogante, obtuso y absolutamente desesperante y elitista con el que había firmado un contrato!

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que así sucederían las cosas, ella tal vez hubiera pensado que ese alguien estaba seriamente dañado porque no habría manera en este mundo de que ella se prestara para algo así. Pero más rápido caía un hablador que un cojo, se lo había dicho su abuela en alguna ocasión y ahora ella no podía más que darle la razón.

Todo estaba listo. El solarium del Jardín Botánico de Londres había sido alquilado exclusivamente para esa ocasión, un detalle bastante opulento que había corrido por cuenta de la gigantesca fortuna del jugador mejor pagado en toda la historia del fútbol, su futuro marido.

Era el sueño de cualquier mujer en el mundo. Excepto para ella.

Siempre había creído que su boda sería algo sencillo, como toda su vida. Su plan había sido encontrar a alguien adecuado con quien compartir su vida, un compañero que estuviera ahí con ella para celebrar las cosas buenas y ayudarle a recoger los pedazos de los malos momentos, justo como lo había sido su papá para su mamá.

Pero eso no iba a suceder.

Lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir no era una celebración sentimental. Era la realización de un evento que venía a confirmar un acuerdo programado como un simple negocio. No importaba lo costoso que había salido todo, ni la elegancia ni la perfección que destilaba el evento. Esto no era el final de un cuento de hadas.

De más estaba decir que ella no había dado su opinión en nada. Alexander Nott y la planeadora de bodas que habían contratado, lo habían hecho todo, desde las invitaciones, pasando por la decoración, la comida, hasta llegar a cada mínimo detalle que había sobre ella en ese momento. Sus primas y amigas habían querido hacerle una despedida de soltera la noche anterior, pero ella se había excusado en su trabajo y había decidido refugiarse en su investigación en Saint Albans, dejando que todo siguiera su curso.

Rose apartó la mirada de las letras que formaban su nombre y el de Scorpius, y la fijó en el reflejo que el espejo al otro lado de la habitación le regresaba. Ésa mujer no parecía ser ella. El peso del vestido restringía mucho sus movimientos y la hacía sentir algo atrapada. Era hermoso, con las incrustaciones de cristales y perlas por toda la amplia falda, era elegante y parecía el de una princesa, ella no lo podía negar pero… no era algo que ella hubiera elegido de haber tenido opción. Nunca le había gustado estar demasiado descubierta y el hecho de ver la piel de sus hombros y clavícula le hacía sentir demasiado insegura.

Esto no estaba bien.

Intentó respirar, pero el corsé se sentía tieso alrededor de su pecho, como el firme agarre de una serpiente que comenzaba a quitarle el aliento. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el temblor que sacudió su cuerpo. Necesitaba respirar, no podía tener un ataque de pánico en ese momento.

Llevó su mano a la gargantilla que traía alrededor del cuello y la tomó con brusquedad entre sus dedos teniendo la firme intención de arrancarla, pero en ese justo instante la puerta se abrió y ella se levantó de un salto al ver a su tío Harry.

— Estás hermosa…

Ella desvió la mirada sin poder evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada apreciativa de su tío. A él podría parecerle hermosa, pero ella no estaba segura de poder reconocer su propia cara debajo de todo ese maquillaje.

Entonces Harry parpadeó varias veces como si estuviera forzando a su cerebro a recordar el motivo de su visita.

— Sólo vine para decirte que no seré yo quien te entregue en el altar. —Rose frunció el ceño al escuchar eso. Todos en su familia habían estado de acuerdo en que fuera él quien la entregara en el altar por lo que había significado para sus padres. Estaba a punto de replicar, pero Harry alzó la mano para impedirlo—. Creo que hay alguien más adecuado para ello.

En ese momento, alguien más apareció en el umbral de la entrada.

Rose no pudo contener la alegría que sentía e hizo el esfuerzo por correr hacia el recién llegado.

— ¡Hugo!

Su hermano la abrazó con fuerza, ignorando el amplio vestido que trataba de interponerse entre ellos.

— ¿Creíste que no estaría presente en un momento como éste? —le preguntó él sin liberarla de sus brazos.

Rose le puso las manos en los hombros y se alejó un paso para mirarlo directamente a la cara.

— ¿Y la universidad?

Hugo rodó los ojos y la sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

— Rose, es tu boda. ¿Te importaría, por un día, dejar de pensar en la escuela? —ella lo miró alzando una ceja haciéndole poner los ojos en blanco—. Está bien, ¿de acuerdo? No habrá ningún problema. Tengo todo cubierto.

Ella hizo un mohín mientras seguía mirándolo, no estando muy segura de que aquello fuera cierto. Luego agitó la cabeza ligeramente antes abrazar nuevamente a su hermano. Dios, estaba tan feliz de verlo de nuevo. No se habían visto desde Navidad, cuando ella había hecho un viaje relámpago a California para pasar las fiestas con él, y aunque apenas habían pasado unas cuantas semanas, ella lo había extrañado como si no lo hubiera visto desde hacía siglos. Él no tenía idea de cuánto lo necesitaba ni de lo mucho que le ayudaba tenerlo a su lado en un momento como ése.

Alexander Nott apareció en la puerta.

— Lamento interrumpir pero ya es hora.

Los presentes asintieron y mientras Harry se adelantaba para verificar que todo estuviera listo, Rose sintió que su cuerpo se llenaba de toda la determinación necesaria para poder hacer lo que debía. Era más fácil ahora que tenía a su salvavidas junto a ella. Podía hacerlo. Nunca había rehuido a ningún desafío en toda su vida y éste definitivamente no era el momento para comenzar a hacerlo.

Scorpius comenzó a impacientarse tan pronto como Lex le dijo que iría a avisarle a Rose que el momento había llegado.

Parado ahí, en el estrado, desde donde podía ver a las decenas de invitados que se habían congregado para la ocasión, sintió las piernas temblarle un poco.

Iba a casarse.

No es que él no hubiera pensado que ese día llegaría, tal vez por su modo de vida la mayoría de los presentes creía que él nunca estaría preparado para dar ese paso, pero sinceramente hablando, una parte de él había esperado por un día así. No por casarse con alguien con quien hubiera firmado un contrato sino simplemente eso: casarse. Pero bueno, su vida nunca había resultado lo que él había esperado y la verdad no le extrañaba que su boda no fuera la excepción. Todo el mundo había esperado que él fuera un importante hombre de negocios y no que terminara convertido en un astro del fútbol. Todo el mundo había esperado que su carrera se elevara hasta el infinito y no que comenzara a atascarse por sus escándalos.

Pero aquí estaba. Dando un nuevo paso que no tenía nada que ver con lo que el mundo había esperado.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a escucharse, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente su vista se enfocó en la mujer que iba entrando, haciendo que su aliento quedara perdido en algún lugar de su garganta. Viéndola así, vestida en aquel elegante vestido de novia, tuvo que admitir que Rose se veía más que hermosa. Sabía que era bastante bonita, pero la forma en la que el vestido parecía encajar con ella, como si hubiese sido hecho especialmente para que ella lo usara, la hacía ver demasiado… perfecta. Su cabello atado en un complejo moño que dejaba al descubierto la estilizada línea de su cuello y hombros mientras el velo caía sobre su espalda desde algún sitio en la parte inferior de su peinado, y el pálido color de su piel había adquirido un tono cálido en contraste con el blanco de la seda.

Sus ojos se obligaron a pasearse por los invitados en un intento por no comenzar a babear la alfombra, y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro al ver las expresiones que había en los rostros de los presentes. La mayoría de las mujeres parecían estar demasiado celosas porque un vestido así nunca les quedaría tan bien como a Rose mientras que las miradas de los caballeros comenzaban a ser todo menos caballerosas, y eso de alguna manera le hizo sentir orgulloso por su futura esposa.

Rose frunció el ceño cuando vio la media sonrisa que había en el rostro de Scorpius. Le dio la impresión de que el muy idiota se estaba burlando de ella.

La determinación que la había acompañado desde que había dejado el salón continuo fue desvaneciéndose lentamente cuando todas aquellas miradas y lentes de cámaras se enfocaron en ella tan pronto como atravesó las puertas. Había demasiadas personas para su gusto y la imagen de Scorpius no parecía ayudar mucho a controlar su nerviosismo. Ahora sentía lo que significaba la frase de Ted… ella se sentía como un cordero directo al matadero.

Demasiado pronto ella y Hugo habían atravesado el corredor y habían subido los dos escalones que marcaban el inicio del altar. Su hermano la miró una vez más y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de volverse hacia Scorpius y entregarle la mano que sostenía. El rubio estiró su mano libre y la estrechó con su hermano antes de que éste diera un paso de lado.

Rose pensó que ése era el mejor momento para salir corriendo al estilo de Julia Roberts en "Novia Fugitiva", pero antes de que su cerebro le enviara la orden a sus piernas, el ministro se aclaró la garganta con fuerza al tiempo que alzaba las manos indicando el inicio de la ceremonia.

El silencio se instaló de inmediato.

Apenas pasaron unos cuantos segundos cuando ella bloqueó todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, haciendo que la voz del ministro se volviera un zumbido recóndito que resultaba ininteligible para ella. Prefirió hundirse en sus propios pensamientos, recordarse todos los beneficios que resultarían para tantas personas e intentando convencerse de que todo saldría bien, que cuando todo esto terminara junto con el 2010 ella estaría satisfecha, completa y feliz consigo misma. Sin embargo, el breve recuerdo de un par de ojos azules apareció tan repentinamente, que ella no pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo.

Cuando volvió a tomar consciencia de dónde estaba, la penetrante mirada del ministro de fijó en ella, como si estuviera esperando que dijera algo.

— ¿P…perdón?

Unas cuántas exclamaciones ahogadas hicieron eco en el recinto mientras ella veía al anciano removerse inquieto, parecía contrariado por su pregunta.

Durante unos segundos, todo pareció quedarse estático entre aquellas paredes.

— Se lo repetiré, —comenzó a decir el hombre con voz pausada—. Rose Weasley-Granger, aceptas a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy como tu legítimo espo…

— ¡Ah, sí! —exclamó Rose, sintiendo alivio al entender el motivo del repentino cambió de atmósfera. Breves risas se escucharon a sus espaldas producto de su respuesta. Entonces ella bajó la mirada al piso y dijo con seriedad—: Acepto.

El ministro se giró para hacerle la misma pregunta a Scorpius mientras Rose volvía a abstraerse en sus pensamientos, dejando que el tiempo avanzara con normalidad. La ceremonia siguió su curso hasta que llegó a su final con la escalofriante frase "puede besar a la novia".

Esta vez su cerebro le dejó escuchar con claridad.

¿Perdón? A ella no le habían dicho que tenía que besar a _ése_.

Con la sorpresa y el pánico reflejados en sus ojos, vio como Scorpius se giraba para quedar frente a ella y de inmediato recordó el horrible episodio que había vivido aquella noche fuera del Weird Sisters, cuando Scorpius Malfoy y su asquerosa boca se habían atravesado en su vida.

Tuvo que respirar profundo. Bien, era un beso, un _simple_ beso. Podía hacerlo. Ya había hecho lo más difícil, que era casarse con él. Esto tenía que ser pan comido.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, el rubio inclinó su cabeza, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Instintivamente, Rose apretó los párpados con fuerza, parte de ella medio esperando revivir la nauseabunda sensación que tanto trabajo le había costado borrar de su mente.

Sólo que… esta vez no se sintió tan… mal.

Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de eso, la presión sobre sus párpados se aligeró poco a poco. Los labios de Scorpius se sentían suaves sobre los de ella, un poco fríos, como si él también hubiera estado nervioso. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, en lo único en lo que había podido pensar era en la forma en la que gentilmente él recorría sus labios dejándole una extraña sensación de frescor que le provocó escalofríos. No tenía nada que ver con lo ocurrido en el bar. Absolutamente nada. Y ella se sorprendió de descubrirse a sí misma correspondiendo el gesto, aunque antes de que la idea de estar disfrutándolo llegara a su mente, él se apartó para mirar a los presentes.

Rose frunció el ceño completamente extrañada por lo que había sentido. No tenía sentido. Parpadeó varias veces, sentía como si estuviese saliendo de un letargo… o de un hechizo.

El agarre de Scorpius en su mano la hizo respingar de nuevo. Ella alzó el rostro y se encontró con esa media sonrisa en la boca del rubio.

Lentamente comenzaron a descender los pocos escalones para cruzar el pasillo que dividía a los invitados mientras algunos aplausos y felicitaciones caían sobre ellos acompañados de varios flashes de cámaras.

Estaba hecho. Oficialmente eran marido y mujer.

La recepción se llevó a cabo en el piso inferior del mismo edificio.

Al igual que la ceremonia, todo transcurrió siendo prácticamente ajeno para Rose. La algarabía que circulaba a su alrededor entre los invitados no parecía ser tan fuerte como para llenarla. No es que no se sintiera feliz, lo estaba aunque no era por la boda en sí. La hacía feliz ver a su familia reunida a su lado, con todos deseándole lo mejor en esta nueva etapa que estaba iniciando, felices por ella. No quería pensar en lo que pasaría en unos meses cuando les anunciara que el matrimonio se acababa pero, si era positiva, su familia nunca intimaría lo suficiente con Scorpius como para tomarle afecto así que la pérdida no sería tan grande. Habían tenido otras peores.

De nuevo el recuerdo de esos ojos color gris azulado volvió a su memoria, esta vez acompañado por la imagen de una deslumbrante sonrisa. Le recordó que su familia siempre tenía los brazos abiertos para todo aquel que se acercara al clan en buena voluntad, tal vez era por eso que era tan conocido. Pero aún así, eso no significaba que Scorpius fuera a ganárselos.

Intentando alejar esos pensamientos poco útiles de su cabeza, Rose continuó recorriendo las mesas de la mano de Scorpius para agradecerles a los invitados su asistencia y recibir sus felicitaciones y buenos deseos. Mientras él se entretenía conversando con uno de sus compañeros de equipo, ella fijó la mirada en Alexander Nott quien estaba conversando con otras personas a un par de pasos de ellos. No supo por qué, pero era la primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo que notaba que él parecía ser la única persona realmente cercana a Scorpius.

— ¿Sabes lo qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Lex acercándose de forma tan sigilosa que hizo que Rose diera un pequeño salto hacia atrás cuando lo vio parado junto a ella.

Casi podía jurar que el tipo debía ser primo de Flash, porque se había movido casi a la velocidad de la luz.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó en respuesta, no logrando comprender lo que Alexander le decía.

Él sonrió de lado.

— Me miras fijamente desde hace un rato.

Rose sintió sus mejillas calentarse poco a poco mientras se ruborizaba. No esperaba ser tan obvia.

— Lo siento. Es sólo que… por un instante me recordaste a alguien.

Él asintió.

— ¿Un exnovio?

Rose miró hacia ambos lados, buscando a alguien que estuviera al pendiente de su conversación, pero todos parecían estar ocupados en sus propios intentos por socializar. Incluso Scorpius, y eso que él estaba a menos de un metro de ellos, sin dejar de tenerla agarrada de la mano.

— Tal vez. —respondió ella intentando darse un poco de misterio.

Lex volvió a asentir aunque siguió sin mirarla, su vista estaba clavada en frente. Cualquiera que los viera a lo lejos creería que simplemente estaban parados uno junto al otro.

— Espero que haya sido bueno en la cama.

Rose sonrió.

— Fue mi mejor amigo.

— Entonces no era bueno en la cama. —razonó él.

— Yo no dije eso.

— ¡Ah, entonces no lo niegas!

Rose rió brevemente.

— ¡Basta! Deja de poner palabras en mi boca, es realmente molesto. —entonces lo miró alzando una ceja—. No hay peor cosa que intentar leer a las personas y fallar a cada rato. —declaró con falsa suficiencia.

Por toda respuesta, Lex simplemente sonrió y ella no pudo evitar corresponder el gesto. Ese hombre parecía tener una facilidad muy grande para hacerla reír.

Y era precisamente eso lo que le resultaba tan familiar.

…

Luego de que terminó de servirse el postre, un hombre parado frente al micrófono anunció que se requería la presencia de 'la feliz pareja' en el centro de la pista de baile que se había formado con las mesas puestas alrededor.

Oh, cielos, ¿en realidad tenía que hacerlo?

Soltando un gran suspiro, Rose dejó que Scorpius la tomara de la mano para conducirla hasta el centro del gran salón ante las miradas expectantes de todos los presentes. No pudo evitar tensarse cuando él quedó parado frente a ella y puso una mano en su cintura. Algo en la cercanía de Scorpius Malfoy la ponía nerviosa… y no en el buen sentido.

Obligó a su mente a concentrarse en otra cosa y fue entonces que recordó un detalle que había llamado su atención durante la ceremonia.

— Tengo una pregunta: —dijo mientras alzaba un brazo para colocar sus dedos en el hombro de Scorpius— En serio ¿Hyperion? —preguntó con una sonrisa—. Scorpius puedo entenderlo, es la clase de nombre que va con alguien como tú, pero Hyperion es… ¿cómo decirlo? —definitivamente no había palabras que pudieran describir lo que ella estaba pensando, más allá del hecho de que era gracioso—. Sencillamente no te va.

Él le sonrió con ironía.

— Oh, cierra la boca, Weasley. —antes de que pudiera decir algo más, las primeras notas del piano de la que, en teoría, era la canción de su boda comenzaron a sonar—. ¿Qué rayos es…? ¿Lionel Richie? —dijo sin poder ocultar su cara de desagrado—. Agh, ¿quién fue el retrasado que escogió semejante cosa? Estoy a punto de tener un coma diabético por tanta melosidad.

Rose se quedó de piedra cuando escuchó _Truly_ de Lionel Richie.

— Ésa fue la canción que bailaron mis padres el día de su boda. —susurró ausente.

Eso resultó un golpe demasiado fuerte en más de una manera. No tenía que ser un genio para saber que muy probablemente los miembros de su familia habían tenido que ver con la elección del tema. Desde que tenía memoria, siempre había dicho que ésa era la canción que ella quería para el día de su boda. Para muchos su letra no tenía nada de diferente a cualquier otra cursi balada, pero para ella tenía un significado demasiado especial. Era lo que ella había esperado del hombre con quien se hubiera casado. Alguien a quien le bastara saber que ella lo amaba para ser feliz a su lado y prometer que siempre estaría ahí para ella.

Eso era lo que decía la letra de esa canción. Era la promesa que siempre había esperado que le hicieran, tal y como su padre se la había hecho a su madre.

Scorpius se dio cuenta del repentino cambio de actitud de Rose. Como había pasado de su típica jovialidad burlona a lucir casi derrotada y ausente en un parpadeo. Ella bailaba con él, pero era obvio que sus pensamientos estaban lejos en ese momento. Tal vez el hecho de que ésa canción fuera la canción de sus padres le había afectado realmente.

Quiso dejar de mirarla y alzó el rostro para recorrer con la vista a los invitados que no dejaban de mirarlos completamente emocionados.

Él estaba a punto de volver su atención a Rose cuando captó un vistazo rápido de alguien subiendo las escaleras de la entrada al salón.

El alma le cayó hasta los pies y automáticamente dejó de bailar cuando reconoció a la mujer que acababa de llegar. Ataviada con un vestido corto color rojo, lucía igual a cómo la recordaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto? ¿Cinco, seis años?

¿Por qué estaba aquí?

Lex percibió su cambio de actitud y miró en la misma dirección que él.

Rápidamente la expresión de afabilidad que había mantenido durante todo el día se desvaneció y de nuevo la ausencia de emociones quedó plasmada en su rostro. Él le dirigió una mirada fría mientras gesticulaba con los labios: _"Quédate donde estás" _cuando lo vio dar un paso_._

Scorpius frunció el ceño, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que sus piernas se movieran en dirección a la recién llegada, pero la mirada de Lex había sido lo suficientemente seria como para no tomarla en cuenta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Phoebe? —preguntó Alexander tan pronto como estuvo cerca de la mujer.

Los ojos de color pálido de ella se fijaron en él, dejando ver un destello de ironía en su mirada.

— Es la boda de uno de mis mejores amigos. —respondió con obviedad—. No podía perdérmelo por nada.

Su respuesta estuvo lejos de satisfacer a Alexander. Parecía que no le había gustado en absoluto.

Cuando volvió a hablar, nadie podía negar que había rencor en su voz.

— Sí, ¿pero tengo que recordarte que también es tu exnovio?

_**«Continuará…**__**»**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Uff__, pues a partir de aquí entramos a la verdadera esencia del fic que es su vida como casados. Mis disculpas por la demora pero, como muchos seguramente sabrán, ff anduvo algo esquivo en los últimos días para permitir actualizar las historias._

_En fin, me despido agradeciéndoles mucho por sus comentarios a:_

_**myflights**__ – __**Veida Joana**__ – __**Unviciomas**__ – __**kisa kuchiky**__ – __**Sorcieres de la Neige**__ – __**jos Black**__ – __**saritadinamita19**__ – __**Javiera-6**__ – __**jjaacckkyy**__ – __**Isla de Thera**__ – __**Saki**__–__**lolilla**__– __**Maane deLaasa**__ – __**Malaka**__ – __**anakaulitz**__ – __**B. Vi**__ – __**pEqUe**__ – __**beautifly92**__ – __**Linda Tonks**__ – __**Chronav**__ –  
__**Clyo-Potter**__ – __**fearinourminds **__– __**Nat Potter W**_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	8. Bajo el sol de Niza: I

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Preferencia Personal**

**Capítulo ****8: **_**Bajo el sol de Niza.  
**__…_

_Noviembre, 2__004…_

_El sol había comenzado a ocultarse justo a espaldas de ella, iluminándola con un extraño halo a su alrededor. Su cabello castaño había adquirido una tonalidad más clara y sus __ojos azul cielo lucían más pálidos, casi incoloros. Se veía tan… perfecta. No parecía real._

_Y una parte de él odiaba que ésa fuera__, probablemente, la última imagen que tuviera de ella._

_A su alrededor, la sencilla vida de la ciudad de Wiltshire llegaba una vez más a su final junto con el día. Un grupo de niños jugaba cerca de ellos, llenando el ambiente con sus risas… haciendo un poco más soportable el crudo silencio que los había envuelto desde hacía tres largos minutos._

— _¿Es lo único que dirás?_

— _No sé qué más haya por decir, Scorpius. _—_ella se encogió de hombros en un gesto torpe que resultaba poco adecuado en esos momentos—_. _Sencillamente no puedo hacerlo._

_Él no __entendía cómo podía estar tan tranquila en ese momento mientras él sentía que su interior ardía en llamas, haciéndolo desear tener un muro cerca para poder golpearlo con los puños. Pero no había muros a su alrededor, simplemente los árboles casi desnudos por el otoño que ya había llegado a la ciudad._

— _Por lo que hay entre nosotros, supuse que podrías.__ —declaró sintiendo el cáustico sabor de la amargura llenarle la lengua—. Eres mi novia…_

_Ella alzó el rostro y clavó su mirada en él. Por primera vez desde que se habían reunido para conversar horas antes, a él le pareció ver un atisbo de sufrimiento en sus ojos__._

— _Lo sé, pero ahora que te has distanciado de tu familia estás esperando que yo me quede a tu lado sustituyéndolos para que así no te sientas solo y yo… yo no puedo hacerlo. Ambos tenemos sueños que queremos cumplir y está claro que no podremos hacerlo mientras estemos juntos…_

_Él giró el rostro y soltó un bufido indignado al escuchar ese 'brillante' razonamiento. __Aunque su gesto no pareció afectarla en lo más mínimo._

_Cuando volvió a mirarla, vio aquella familiar expresión que solía poner cuando hablaba resuelta a no cambiar de opinión. _

— _¿Entonces es así cómo termina, con un simple adiós?__ —preguntó finalmente, rehusándose a hacer simples suposiciones. Quería escucharlo de su boca._

_Ella sonrió tenuemente._

— _No, Scorpius. Esto no es un adiós, es un simple __'buena suerte'. Te deseo lo mejor._

_Él quiso decir algo más, algo que la hiciera cambiar de opinión ahora que sentía que realmente la estaba perdiendo, pero sus cuerdas vocales estaban tan tensas que ni siquiera podía tragar saliva. Así que simplemente se quedó ahí parado, en silencio, viendo como ella daba media vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse de él… y de su futuro.__ Un futuro que él había imaginado juntos._

_Pero__ pronto comprendió que todo lo que se había dicho aquel día habían sido mentiras… al igual que ella._

— Dijiste que no habría luna de miel.

La voz de Rose lo trajo de vuelta al presente, haciéndolo dar un respingo. El suave movimiento que hacía el yate al ritmo de las olas lo había llevado a un estado de ensoñación que le hizo recordar cosas que él había sepultado en su mente mucho tiempo atrás.

— Lex lo planeó, no yo. —respondió sin mirarla.

Sabía que estaba parada junto a él, podía sentir el intermitente roce de su larga falda de lino en el dorso de la mano que tenía apoyada sobre la cubierta del bote. Sobre sus cabezas el abrasador sol de mediodía los golpeaba con fuerza. A su alrededor, todo era la infinita extensión de mar con excepción de la diminuta línea de costa que se dibujaba a varios kilómetros de distancia.

La ciudad de Niza parecía estar excluida del frío invierno que azotaba a toda Europa. Sin duda, un lugar perfecto para vacacionar.

Escuchó a Rose soltar un suspiro cansado.

— Bueno, ya que estamos aquí podríamos, no sé, visitar algún museo. Tal vez el _Palais Masséna_ supe que hay una exposición nueva.

_"Cualquier cosa menos esto"_, pensó mientras miraba el mar. Uno de sus sitios menos preferidos.

— No me interesa.

Él se levantó lentamente antes de darle la espalda para comenzar a alejarse.

— Sí, eso es algo obvio. —le respondió ella con firmeza, cansada de su nefasta actitud—. Nada parece interesarte. Ni siquiera le diste la importancia debida a la boda, tus padres no estuvieron presentes y… ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿quién era la chica que llegó al final, la del vestido rojo?

La sola mención de aquella inesperada invitada lo hizo congelarse.

— ¡Eso no te importa! —gritó volviéndose hacia ella para mirarla con enojo.

Rose alzó sus brazos y le respondió la mirada furibunda con una propia.

— Será mejor que le bajes dos rayitas a tu tono, a mí no me vas a tratar como a uno de esos lemúridos que van tras de ti babeando el suelo que pisas, ¿estamos? No tienes por qué comportarte así, haciendo berrinches como un niño inmaduro en cuanto algo te molesta.

Scorpius la miró altivo.

— Oh, crees que soy inmaduro.

Antes de que Rose pudiera siquiera vislumbrar lo que él tenía planeado, lentamente vio como el futbolista iba avanzando hacia ella al tiempo que se deshacía de la camisa roja que traía puesta mediante movimientos que planeaban ser sensuales, dejando su torso al descubierto.

— ¿Q…qué crees que haces? —preguntó ella retrocediendo instantáneamente.

Él siguió avanzando para acercarse, esta vez jugueteando con el botón de sus pantalones.

— Te demostraré lo inmaduro que soy.

— Basta, Malfoy. —pidió sintiéndose más nerviosa a medida que él la acorralaba en el borde de la cubierta—. Aléjate de mí. No te acerques. ¡No…!

En ese momento la parte inferior de su falda se atoró con uno de los cables de acero que delimitaban la cubierta del bote, haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír de lado con satisfacción cuando la vio caer al mar. El intenso calor aunado a sus pensamientos lo habían puesto de bastante mal humor y no se sentía con ánimos para soportarla en su faceta de sabelotodo por enésima vez.

Dio la vuelta, inclinándose para recoger su camisa, y decidió que lo mejor era refugiarse en el camarote hasta que pudieran volver a la costa. Al menos así lo pensó hasta que la escuchó gritar.

— ¡No sé nadar!

Scorpius rodó los ojos mientras se giraba para regresar al borde del bote. ¿En verdad ella lo creía tan estúpido como para caer en una treta como ésa? Estaba a punto de soltarse a reír cuando miró hacia el agua y no pudo ver a Rose por ninguna parte.

Esperó unos segundos más, en caso de que ella quisiera hacerse la lista, pero cuando no salió a flote supo que la broma se había salido de control. Sin pensarlo dos veces saltó al agua y comenzó a buscar a Rose bajo la superficie.

Luego de largos instantes logró sacarla del agua. Aparentemente inconsciente, la alzó en brazos y la recostó sobre la cubierta.

— ¡Rose, me escuchas! ¡Rose!

Se inclinó sobre ella para escuchar si respiraba, pero al ver que su pecho no se movía, el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de él. Tomó su rostro por la barbilla para despejar su garganta y darle respiración de boca a boca.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses… —susurró ella apenas pudiendo articular las palabras.

Scorpius se alejó al instante, dándole el espacio para que pudiera recuperar el aliento.

Rose hizo el intento por sentarse mientras seguía tosiendo agua salada. La garganta le ardía como si hubiese estado regurgitando papel lija y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar sin control alguno. Ni siquiera podía respirar. La cabeza le daba vueltas y ella todavía no podía comprender cómo había logrado salir del agua.

Tuvieron que pasar un par de minutos antes de que ella pudiera sentir que había recuperado el control de su cuerpo casi por completo.

— ¿Cómo es que no sabes nadar? —preguntó Scorpius sin mirarla. Se había sentado cerca de ella, con las piernas estiradas y un tobillo sobre el otro—. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

El tono que adquirió su voz, completamente despreocupado, le hizo hervir la sangre.

— ¡Pues yo no! —gritó Rose. Aunque el sonido salió ronco y poco claro, como si llevase años con garganta de fumadora.

Él sonrió de lado antes de dedicarle una mirada de superioridad.

— No deberías hablarle así a quien te salvó.

— ¡Fuiste tú quien provocó que yo cayera al agua! —volvió a… ¿graznar? Diablos, la garganta la estaba matando.

— Sí, pero también te salvé. —contraatacó él, claramente divertido.

Eso llevó a Rose a pasar volando la indignación para acercarse más a la furia. ¡El tipo casi la mata y ahora se estaba burlando de ella!

Maldito cretino.

— ¡Vete al diablo! —le gritó ella poniéndose de pie, sólo para descubrir que su tobillo derecho no soportaba su peso.

Hizo un gesto de dolor, pero antes de que Scorpius lo notara arrastró su pierna, arreglándoselas para bajar hacia el interior del barco sin dejar de farfullar bastantes improperios contra aquel odioso monstruo rubio que tenía como marido.

Cuando por fin se vio sola dentro de ese reducido espacio, fue el momento en el que decidió soltarse y comenzó a llorar.

Había tenido siete años cuando su familia había decidido ir de campamento durante un fin de semana. Ella, Hugo junto con Lily, Albus y James habían decidido ir a explorar los alrededores, teniendo al mayor de los Potter como guía. Su madre les había advertido que no se alejaran mucho, pero sintiéndose 'invencibles' estando juntos, ellos habían hallado la manera de cruzar el pequeño río cercano gracias a un tronco caído.

Todo había ido bien, habían hecho un 'mini picnic' cuando se sintieron cansados y luego decidieron regresar al campamento al escuchar a sus madres llamarles. Entonces Albus se había dado cuenta de que había dejado su mochila en algún sitio y James comenzó a reclamarle porque su hermano menor traía su videojuego guardado.

Enojada, Rose había intervenido y había obligado a James a regresar con ella por dónde habían llegado mientras los demás regresaban con el resto de la familia.

_"Es tu tonto videojuego así que si lo quieres regresa por él"_, le había gritado ella, completamente indignada por la manera en la que James le había hablado a su hermano.

Una clásica pelea infantil que en ese momento había resultado muy seria para ella.

Desafortunadamente, no habían encontrado la mochila, lo que hizo enojar aún más a James. Así que, al llegar al río, él cruzó primero, pateando el tronco en clara señal de su disgusto, y luego siguió su camino sin darse cuenta de que había movido el objeto lo suficiente como para hacer que ella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al agua.

La corriente la había arrastrado varios metros mientras ella gritaba para que alguien corriera en su auxilio porque se estaba ahogando. Finalmente, luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, su tío George había conseguido rescatarla.

A James le había costado una seria reprimenda por parte de sus padres y más de cuatro largos meses sin ver televisión. Ella suponía que había sido la culpa que había sentido luego de ése incidente, lo que había llevado a su primo a volverse peor que una mamá gallina cuando sus papás habían muerto.

La experiencia resultó traumática para ella. Tanto que no había metido ni siquiera los pies a una piscina desde entonces. Podía manejar cualquier cosa, hacer cualquier actividad extrema, todo menos lo que requiriera que estuviera en el agua. Y ahora venía ese Scorpius Malfoy…

Su cuerpo fue recorrido por un temblor mientras revivía la sensación que había experimentado en el agua. Había tenido tanto miedo de ahogarse. Todavía lo sentía.

Durante el siguiente par de horas, Scorpius tuvo que reconocer para su fuero interno que _tal vez_ se había excedido un poco con eso de obligarla a caer al agua. En su favor podía argumentar que cómo diablos iba él a imaginar que ella no sabía nadar, pero la pequeña parte de su conciencia le hizo saber que recurrir a algo como eso era sencillamente patético.

Meditó una y otra vez lo que debía hacer, quería convencerse que no había sido nada grave y que no necesitaba hacer nada; pero finalmente, al ver que Rose no volvía a subir a cubierta, supo que estaba obligado a bajar a verla. Sobre todo porque no le había pasado desapercibida la manera en la que cojeaba mientras se alejaba de él.

Cuando bajó al interior del barco, la encontró sentada en la cama con sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas. Tenía los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos y eso le hizo suponer que tal vez había estado llorando, lo cual lo hizo sentir peor.

_Ah, mierda…_

Se frotó la nuca un poco y luego se acercó a ella intentando mantener su aire casual.

— ¿Estás bien? —Rose le dedicó una mirada llena de odio antes de girar la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto, en un gesto tan infantil y tan poco propio de ella que sin darse cuenta le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa de los labios mientras se sentaba en la cama—. Déjame ver.

Ella intentó alejar su pie del alcance de Scorpius, buscando resistirse, pero en cuanto los dedos de él tocaron su pie hinchado, un quejido de dolor le robó las fuerzas. Desde que había salido del agua su pie, específicamente desde su tobillo, había comenzado a inflamarse y a ponerse morado hasta que ahora parecía el pie de alguien más. Tal vez el de un gorila.

— ¿Resulta que también eres médico? —le preguntó ella con amargura.

— No, pero sé de lesiones y… — ¿por qué demonios le estaba dando explicaciones?— Sólo cierra la boca, Weasley, ¿quieres?

Scorpius tomó con cuidado el tobillo de Rose entre sus manos y lo examinó cuidadosamente notando que hasta el más mínimo movimiento resultaba en un quejido por parte de ella. Sin embargo, casi podía jurar que no estaba roto. Segundos después se puso de pie y la dejó sola diciendo que le pediría al capitán que regresaran para que un médico la revisara.

Media hora después, habían llegado a puerto donde una camioneta los esperaba.

Rose hizo lo posible por caminar con normalidad, pero el dolor resultaba insoportable a cada paso que daba. Ese Malfoy se la iba a pagar.

Mientras se detenía en el límite del barco, pensando cómo diablos iba a descender sin caer rodando, repentinamente sintió que alguien la levantaba en brazos y no pudo estar más sorprendida al ver que se trataba de Scorpius. Él no dijo nada. Ni siquiera la miró. Se dedicó a darle órdenes sobre el equipaje al chófer que había ido a recibirlos.

— No tienes que hacer esto. —musitó ella sintiéndose repentinamente tímida.

No era muy alta, pero también sabía que no pesaba igual que una pluma. Así que no podía dejar de preguntarse como Scorpius había podido alzarla con tal facilidad y caminar con ella en brazos sin tener la respiración ni un poco agitada. Más aún, no podía comprender por qué ese hecho la hacía sentir… bien, como si fuera una cosa delicada.

Él la miró por encima de las gafas oscuras que llevaba puestas, y sonrió de lado.

— Uno nunca sabe dónde aparecerán los paparazzi.

…

No le sorprendió que el hotel en el que iban a hospedarse fuera el más exclusivo de aquel paradisiaco lugar.

Rose miró la impresionante cabaña privada que había sido preparada especialmente para ellos mientras el botones llevaba sus maletas a la habitación que había a su derecha. Una pequeña sala de estar les dio la bienvenida. Los muebles tenían una estructura simple de madera, apenas cubiertos por ligeros cojines color blanco, y al otro lado de la habitación las puertas francesas mostraban una enorme piscina llena de agua cristalina.

_Oh, genial…_

El hombre le entregó las llaves a Scorpius y, aunque ella pensó que él la bajaría para poder darle propina al empleado, él cruzó el umbral con ella en brazos y luego de dejarla sentada en el sillón volvió su atención al hombre. Ella sonrió un poco. Sin querer habían cumplido con una de las tradiciones que había en torno a lo que una pareja de recién casados debía hacer.

Entonces captó un vistazo de lo que había al otro lado de las puertas por dónde había pasado el botones: Una gigantesca cama.

Tenía que haber un error.

Miró a su alrededor, pudiendo darse cuenta de que no había más habitaciones. Lentamente se levantó, haciendo todo lo posible para apoyar todo su peso en su pie izquierdo, y avanzó hacia la entrada de la habitación.

— ¿Qué, en el nombre de todo lo sagrado, es esto? —preguntó boquiabierta.

Scorpius se acercó a ella por detrás y miró hacia la habitación.

— ¡Oh!, ¿no las conoces? Se llaman camas y son muy fáciles de usar, verás, te tiendes sobre ellas y duermes. Increíble invento, ¿no?

Ella lo miró sobre su hombro, haciéndole saber que su sarcasmo no había sido gracioso.

— Sé _qué_ es una cama. A lo que me refiero es a _por qué_ sólo hay _una_.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros mientras se acercaba a uno de los sillones y cogía el control remoto de la televisión.

— Es una suite nupcial. —dijo dejándose caer con poca gracia sobre el sillón—. En los hoteles generalmente no se espera que una habitación como ésta tenga dos camas.

Rose volvió a mirar el mueble como si fuera la expresión monstruosa de algo maligno. Los pétalos de rosas rojas sobre el blanco edredón le parecieron algo aberrante, como insectos en la comida. La imagen le provocó escalofríos.

— Pudiste haber pedido que pusieran una cama extra.

Él la miró con sorna y alzó una ceja.

— ¿Y que empezaran a murmurar? No lo creo. —respondió volviendo su atención al _zapping_ que estaba haciendo.

Rose soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de cojear hasta el otro sillón.

A los pocos minutos el doctor del hotel apareció en la puerta.

Mientras revisaba el tobillo de Rose, Scorpius se mantuvo de pie a su lado, dando la impresión de que en realidad se trataba de un esposo devoto. El hombre ya entrado en años no dejó de sonreír afablemente ante las preguntas que el jugador estrella de Slytherin le hacía con respecto a la condición de Rose. Incluso lo escuchó soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando le dijo que era una simple torcedura de tobillo.

— No es grave —dijo el doctor mientras escribía—. Le recetaré un analgésico y un antiinflamatorio. Necesita algo de reposo, pero en unos días estará como nueva.

Ambos le agradecieron al doctor y luego el hombre se retiró no sin antes felicitarlos por su reciente boda y desearles lo mejor.

Cuando la noche cayó por fin en aquel caluroso lugar, Rose decidió que lo mejor era irse a descansar. Aquel día la había dejado agotada desde el terrible viaje en yate que habían hecho. Vio a Scorpius que continuaba abstraído en la televisión, mirando sin ningún interés alguna película de acción, y supuso que él se quedaría a dormir en la sala. Fue a la habitación para ponerse su pijama y se metió entre las sábanas frescas, agradeciendo que la medicación que había tomado comenzara a hacer efecto.

No supo cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero repentinamente sintió que el colchón se hundía a su derecha.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó al ver a Scorpius acostado junto a ella vistiendo solamente un pantalón.

— Voy a dormir.

— Oh, no. No lo harás. —comenzó a decir mientras intentaba empujarlo fuera de la cama—. No dormiré contigo.

Él la miró de soslayo, luego cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

— Entonces busca otro sitio, porque yo no pienso moverme.

Rose soltó un bufido y volvió a acostarse.

Bien, él quería guerra. Pues la tendría.

Extendió su brazo para que quedara sobre la garganta de Scorpius y luego abrió el compás de sus piernas, intentando abarcar lo más posible del colchón. Él hizo lo propio, sólo que su pierna izquierda quedó encima de las de Rose. Ella se giró de costado para quedar frente a él y acomodó su almohada para que cubriera la mitad de la cara de Scorpius.

Él quiso regresarle lo del brazo en la garganta, pero éste quedó más al alcance de la boca de Rose y ella no perdió la oportunidad de morderlo en la muñeca. Scorpius se alejó gritando por el dolor. Siguió una encimada de extremidades sobre extremidades, aumentando el peso que dejaban caer sobre el cuerpo del otro cada vez. Entonces Scorpius prácticamente enredó su cuerpo al de ella y la aprisionó entre sus brazos.

Rose manoteó con fuerza y él la soltó entre risas ahogadas.

— ¡Ash, eres insoportable! —gritó ella sentándose de golpe—. ¡Te detesto!

Cogió su almohada y arrancó la sábana de la cama mientras hacia el intento por levantarse enérgica, recibiendo automáticamente una nueva dosis de dolor. Escuchó a Scorpius reír a sus espaldas y eso la enfadó aún más.

Se giró para arrojarle la almohada al rostro y él rió con más fuerzas.

— Yo también te deseo dulces sueños, amor.

Rose arrastró su pierna hasta la salida y azotó las puertas con tal fuerza que los cristales de las ventanas zumbaron.

— ¡Ten cuidado con los mosquitos! ¡Y no vayas a caminar muy cerca de la piscina! —lo escuchó gritar a través de las puertas.

No estaba enojada, no, claro que no, estaba furiosa. No, más que furiosa. Estaba segura de que en ese momento le arrancaría la cabeza de un mordisco a aquel que osara acercarse a ella. El tobillo derecho le reclamó que estuviera apoyándose en él y ella tuvo que cojear hasta el sillón más cercano.

Mirando el mueble, supo que no había manera que ella pudiera dormir ahí. No era tan alta como Scorpius, pero los sillones de la sala de estar eran muy pequeños, incluso para alguien con su complexión. Eso sin mencionar que los reposabrazos eran solamente madera, al igual que el resto del armazón. Si ella hacía el intento de dormir ahí, seguramente tendría que consultar a un quiropráctico en la mañana.

Soltó un suspiro y abrió las puertas que llevaban al exterior. Se tendió en uno de los camastros que había frente a la piscina y se cubrió con la sábana que había arrastrado hasta ahí. Le bastaron un par de minutos para darse cuenta de que tampoco iba a poder dormir en ese lugar. Las luces del patio se reflejaban irritantes sobre la superficie del agua y la húmeda noche se sentía mucho más caliente que adentro.

Dio varias vueltas sobre la incómoda superficie del camastro y finalmente se dio por vencida. Chillando entre dientes, regresó al interior de la cabaña e intentó encogerse lo mejor posible para caber en el sillón junto a la ventana.

Ése Scorpius Malfoy… ¡de veras lo detestaba!

_**«Continuará…**__**»**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Gracias por sus comentarios a:_

_**beautifly92 **__**— Sorcieres de la Neige — jos Black — fearinourminds — Maane deLaasa — jjaacckkyy — anakaulitz — Clyo-Potter — Linda Tonks — kisa kuchiky — Malaka — Violeta15 — Veida Joana — luna-maga — Nyra Potter — Saki — Isla de Thera — dany16 — YaniiP**_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	9. Bajo el sol de Niza: II

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Preferencia Personal**

**Capítulo ****9: **_**Bajo el sol de Niza.  
Parte II  
**__…_

Scorpius recibió a la mañana con una sonrisa en el rostro. Había dormido plácidamente, igual que un bebé y ahora estaba absolutamente relajado.

Se metió en el baño para darse un duchazo rápido y luego de vestirse con un pantalón de lino y una camisa azul celeste con los primeros botones abiertos, decidió ordenar algo para desayunar. Ya que se había visto obligado a tomar estas pseudo vacaciones al menos la pasaría bien. Ya había decidido ir a bucear un rato y ¿por qué no? Tal vez visitar un par de clubes al atardecer.

Se aproximó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando tomó el pomo con la mano. Rose debía estar al otro lado de la habitación.

Cerró los ojos y se preparó mentalmente para lo que ocurriría, casi podía imaginarse cada una de las frases que ella le gritaría por haberla hecho dormir fuera. No obstante, cuando abrió la puerta, el resto de la cabaña estaba absolutamente vacío.

Se quedó quieto en el umbral de la entrada durante algunos segundos, medio esperando que ella apareciera como por arte de magia pero, al ver que no ocurría, cogió el teléfono junto al sillón y llamó al servicio a la habitación para que le llevaran el desayuno.

Mientras esperaba, salió por las puertas francesas y comenzó a caminar junto a la piscina. A pesar de que apenas eran las diez de la mañana, el sol ya golpeaba con toda su fuerza, aunque eso a él no le molestaba. El clima cálido venía a ser un agradable cambio en comparación con el gélido invierno bajo el que tenía que jugar tanto en Inglaterra como en el resto de Europa.

No pudo evitar preguntarse dónde podría estar su _adorable_ esposa. Sabía que no se había ido del hotel porque su equipaje seguía en el clóset de la habitación.

Caminó de regreso a la habitación con la idea de llamar a recepción para pedir informes, pero justo a unos pasos de llegar vio cómo la puerta se abría y Rose aparecía tras ella. Él se detuvo en seco y casi corrió hasta la mesa de hierro forjado que había junto a la piscina, dejándose caer sobre una silla para aparentar que había estado sentado ahí siempre.

Rose soltó un cansado suspiro mientras cerraba la puerta con todo el cuidado que pudo.

Decir que había pasado una pésima noche era poco apropiado. Había pasado la _peor_ noche de toda su vida. En serio, ni siquiera ése tonto campamento que había hecho con sus primos bajo las torrenciales lluvias en Escocia se le comparaba. No había logrado acomodarse en ningún sitio y terminó por acostarse sobre la alfombra en la estancia. El tobillo seguía matándola, quizá un poco menos que antes, pero ahora también lo hacía el terrible dolor en su cuello y el brazo. Si había dormido una hora en toda la noche ya era decir mucho.

Había estado tan incómoda que, en cuanto el cielo comenzó a aclarar a eso de las seis de la mañana, ella ya se había levantado dispuesta a tomar un baño.

Nunca había sido de las personas que podían quedarse quietas todo el tiempo, siempre había sido algo hiperactiva, incluso siendo una niña, así que como no había tenido nada más que hacer, había recorrido los jardines del hotel mientras algunos cuantos pensamientos homicidas corrían por su mente enfocados en cierto monstruo rubio que decía ser jugador de fútbol. La protección rígida en su pierna y el bastón que le había dado el médico la tarde anterior habían servido para que ella pudiera andar con una relativa facilidad.

Cuando había llegado al lobby del hotel ya había amanecido por completo. Algunos huéspedes comenzaban a dejarse ver, seguramente dispuestos a disfrutar de todo lo que aquella hermosa ciudad costera tenía por ofrecer. Y ella pudo notar que la mayoría de ellos eran parejas de todas las edades.

No supo si ver tanta felicidad le había dado envidia o que, pero repentinamente se sintió bastante molesta.

Así que había decidido ir al restaurante del hotel a desayunar. No es que estuviera hambrienta, pero si consideraba que el dolor corporal la estaba fastidiando, necesitaba comer algo para después poder tomarse las medicinas.

Habían bastado un plato de fruta, algo de jugo y un par de analgésicos para que ella se sintiera más o menos cómoda de nuevo en su cuerpo.

En las mesas aledañas a la suya no había mucha gente, pero ahora se sentía menos hastiada al ver a parejas en actitudes románticas. No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo habría sido su luna de miel de haberse casado en otras circunstancias… y con otra persona. Tal vez le hubiera dado de comer en la boca a su esposo justo como lo hacía la mujer en la mesa frente a ella. O tal vez estaría sonriendo sin parar como la pareja que iba caminando al otro lado de la ventana a su lado.

De lo que estaba segura era que cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor que lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos. Y no, no lo decía ni siquiera por el pie hinchado.

Cuando el restaurante había comenzado a tener más afluencia de comensales, decidió que lo mejor era volver a la cabaña dónde se hospedaba. Cruzó los jardines del hotel, quizás con más lentitud que antes, y cuando finalmente se encontró frente a la puerta, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y respirar varias veces imaginando lo que vendría.

Afortunadamente, Scorpius todavía no se había levantado.

O al menos así lo pensó hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta y, luego de abrir, descubrió que el rubio había pedido _su_ desayuno y lo estaba esperando sentado en la mesa junto a la piscina. El muy patán ni siquiera se digno a preguntarle, aunque fuera por pura cortesía, si ella deseaba pedir algo.

Rose respiró profundo y fue hacia la habitación para sacar la pequeña valija donde había puesto su laptop y los montones de papeles que conformaban el informe de avance de su trabajo con los grabados de Saint Albans. Se sentó frente al escritorio que había detrás de los sillones y miró sus cosas mientras pensaba en dónde comenzar. Encendió la computadora y se puso las gafas.

La verdad era que ya lo tenía todo listo así que no había mucho por hacer. Sencillamente había cargado con todos esos documentos con la intención de revisar todo –por cuarta vez- y tal vez mejorarlo. Pero ahora no se sentía con ánimos de hacer nada.

Vio cómo la pantalla cambiaba apareciendo una foto de ella acompañada de los Potter y su hermano poco antes de que Hugo se mudara a California. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la imagen. Aquella tarde habían pasado horas tomándose fotografías, pero al final la mejor había sido ésa, con todos sus rostros extremadamente juntos, como si estuvieran luchando por salir a cuadro.

Era en días malos como ése cuando ella realmente deseaba haber aceptado la propuesta de su hermano para ir a California con él.

Entonces la sonrisa murió en sus labios al recordar que Hugo no había sido el único que le había hecho un ofrecimiento así. Suspiró largamente mientras recostaba los brazos sobre el escritorio y apoyaba su barbilla en ellos.

Scorpius terminó de desayunar y decidió salir a dar una caminata. Se limpió las manos con la servilleta, puso todo en la charola de plata en la que se lo habían traído y avanzó hacia las puertas que marcaban el inicio de la cabaña.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al ver a Rose sentada frente a su portátil, cabizbaja. Tenía el mentón recostado en su antebrazo izquierdo y no dejaba de hacer trazos sin sentido con un bolígrafo que tenía en la otra mano.

De nuevo, esa extraña vocecilla que hacía eco en su cabeza comenzó a hablarle. Durante algunos segundos pensó seriamente en la posibilidad de ignorar a Rose y salir de la cabaña como si nada pasara, pero no pudo hacerlo.

De alguna manera se sentía… ¿culpable? Pero, ¿por qué? ¿por hacerla dormir fuera?

No es que hubiese sido su intención, juraba que no lo había sido. Pero si ella había encontrado incómodo dormir ahí, tal vez podría imaginarse lo que hubiera sido para él que era unos veinte centímetros más alto que ella. Y tampoco era como si él la hubiese echado de la cama, ella se había ido por cuenta propia luego de fastidiarlo. En realidad no tenía nada de qué sentirse culpable, ¿cierto?

Quiso convencerse de eso. Pero finalmente, para su completo hastío, supo lo que tenía que hacer.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que harás durante los próximos dos días?

Rose levantó la vista con desgano para mirar a Scorpius acercarse hasta quedar parado frente a ella. El hecho de que estuviera tan jovial no hizo más que aumentar la sensación de amargura en su garganta.

Volvió la vista a la hoja y continuó haciendo rayones en forma de espirales, como restándole importancia a su presencia.

— Ahora, gracias a ti, sí.

Scorpius respiró profundamente intentando no perder la paciencia ante el despecho que había en su tono.

— Dijiste que querías ver ese museo, el de palacio de… algo. —ella ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de corregirlo—. Anda. —animó escuetamente, dejando saber que la situación no era más agradable para él que para ella—. No quiero que la gente piense que estamos felizmente casados si nos quedamos todo el tiempo aquí.

Rose se enderezó, manteniendo ambos brazos en la mesa, y lo miró sobre los lentes con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Y por qué una pareja felizmente casada estaría todo el tiempo encerra…da? —su voz se desvaneció conforme su mente dibujaba imágenes que le describían con lujo de detalle el tipo de actividad matrimonial, y no matrimonial, que requería algo de privacidad y una cama. Sin poder evitarlo, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer—. Oohhh… supongo que tienes razón. —dijo en un suspiro mientras se deshacía de las gafas.

Apagó la computadora, apiló todos sus papeles y lentamente se puso de pie, alcanzando su bastón.

Scorpius asintió complacido de que ella hubiera aceptado su invitación con tan poca insistencia y, luego de hacer una llamada, ambos se dirigieron al lobby del hotel.

En la entrada, ya los esperaba el auto que, en palabras de Scorpius, Lex había alquilado para ellos en caso de que lo necesitasen. Rose se recordó mentalmente de agradecerle al hombre por ser tan atento y pensar en todo.

…

El _Palais Masséna_ alojaba el Museo de Arte e Historia de Niza, una visita obligada para todo aquél que se encontrara en la ciudad.

El edificio en sí era una joya arquitectónica, un sobreviviente de la _Belle époque_ que de inmediato te transportaba en el tiempo a los días en los que había sido incluso más esplendoroso que ahora.

Scorpius terminó de estacionar el auto y soltó un cansado suspiro que a Rose le sonó a algo así como un "Hemos llegado. Demonios."

— No tienes que hacer esto. —dijo ella estando segura de que visitar un museo no sería, muy probablemente, el sitio preferido para la estrella del balompié.

Por toda respuesta él salió del auto y caminó para ayudarla a salir del vehículo.

Rose tomó su mano no muy convencida.

Por más que intentó medir qué tan hastiado podría estar, las gafas de sol no le dejaban ver mucho. Se apoyó en el bastón y caminó junto a él por el sendero lleno de grava cobriza que llevaba al museo. No era un recorrido muy largo, de hecho, parecía que estaba hecho para que los visitantes pudieran deleitarse con los extensos y rebosantes jardines a su alrededor. Era un magnífico contraste: de un lado del _Promenade des Anglais,_ jardines rebosantes de vida y al otro lado la playa de arena fina y blanca. Los variados colores de plantas eran un deleite visual. Y Rose comenzaba a dudar que las miles de obras que había en el interior del edificio pudieran compararse a la belleza de la naturaleza.

Comenzaron el recorrido tal y como lo hacían el resto de los visitantes, admirando todas las obras de arte que abarcaban prácticamente la historia completa de la ciudad desde algunas pinturas primitivas y objetos de porcelana y barro, hasta objetos valiosísimos pertenecientes a Napoleón.

Rose no podía ocultar su fascinación. Le encantaba todo lo que tenía que ver con los vestigios históricos y el museo era una joya en toda la extensión de la palabra. Sus ojos querían ver al mismo tiempo las más de quince mil obras que albergaba el recinto, pero al terminar su recorrido por el segundo nivel del palacio, tuvo que darse por vencida: el tobillo comenzaba a dolerle de nuevo.

Miró sobre su hombro a Scorpius, quien se había mantenido atrás todo el tiempo. No podía imaginarse en qué estaba pensando. Su rostro había mantenido la misma expresión inanimada desde que la había incitado a ir al museo. Para lo único que le había hablado había sido para decirle que comenzaba a tener hambre.

No supo por qué, pero una parte de ella se sintió un poco molesta al verlo ahí parado con tal desgano. Estaban en uno de los museos más importantes de toda Europa y el hombre lucía como si estuviera en medio de una reunión familiar aburrida. ¿Para qué le había dicho que fueran al museo si él no quería ir?

Abrió la boca dispuesta a hacer la pregunta en voz alta cuando escuchó su nombre siendo casi gritado desde el otro lado del corredor.

— ¡Rose!

Giró la cabeza en esa dirección sólo para descubrir a un hombre avanzando hacia donde ella se encontraba.

— ¿Alain? —dijo extrañada al reconocerlo finalmente.

El hombre le sonrió abiertamente. Pasando los veinticinco, de cabello oscuro y ojos color café, había sido una de las tantas personas que había conocido durante su estancia en París cuando había pasado casi un año trabajando para un reconocido profesor en la universidad parisina.

— ¿Cómo estás, _chérie_? —preguntó él luego de besar sus dos mejillas.

Rose simplemente sonrió antes de iniciar una breve conversación en francés, intentando ponerse al día en cuestión de segundos.

— ¿_C'est qui_? —preguntó Alain luego de ladear un poco la cabeza y ver a Scorpius parado a un par de pasos de Rose. Nadie habría notado que venían juntos de no ser por el hecho de que el rubio se había mantenido atento a la conversación que sostenían.

Rose miró fugazmente sobre su hombro antes de volver la atención a su colega.

— Él es mi esposo, Scorpius Malfoy. —dijo al darse cuenta de que su acompañante no hizo el menor intento por acercarse aún cuando era más que obvio que la conversación se centraba en él ahora.

Rose tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no soltar un bufido y poner los ojos en blanco ante la falta de cortesía por parte de Malfoy.

— _¡Oh, le joueur du football!_

— _Oui_. —aceptó ella sintiéndose un poco retraída. Ser la esposa de una celebridad seguía sin ser un papel con el que estuviera fascinada o… cómoda.

— Supe de eso por los diarios. —explicó Alain con un marcado acento francés y manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro—. No todos los días pasa que uno de nosotros se case con uno de ellos, ¿verdad? Me alegro mucho por ti.

Algo golpeó en el pecho de Rose al escuchar sus palabras.

Por supuesto que sabía a qué se refería Alain cuando decía _nosotros_ y _ellos_. Las etiquetas que te definían dentro del status quo de la preparatoria resultaban una de las pocas cosas que costaba mucho trabajo dejar atrás a pesar del paso de los años. Ellos, los populares y geniales; y nosotros, los ratones de biblioteca a los que _ellos_ no prestaban atención más que cuando necesitaban ayuda con las tareas o a alguien de quien burlarse cuando estaban aburridos.

Miró a Scorpius mientras él parecía estar absorto en una representación pictórica de la coronación de Napoleón. Claro, la única razón por la que alguien como él se casaría con alguien como ella debía ser un motivo más racional y menos romántico que un cuento de hadas moderno en el que el cisne se enamoraba del patito feo. El problema era que la gente sólo vería eso siempre.

— Gracias. —dijo en un susurro.

Durante algunos minutos más intercambiaron otros detalles de sus vidas y luego Alain se disculpó diciendo que debía volver al trabajo. Se despidió de Rose con un abrazo, le hizo un ademán con la mano a Scorpius y entonces desapareció por el corredor con la misma prisa con la que había aparecido.

Rose esperó en silencio unos cuantos segundos y entonces reinició el camino hacia la salida del palacio. La visita al museo había superado sus expectativas, pero de alguna manera también la había dejado con una extraña sensación en el pecho, algo muy similar a la insatisfacción. No tuvo que mirar sobre su hombro pues ahora Scorpius caminaba junto a ella, tratando de mantener el mismo ritmo en su andar.

— ¿Quién era ése? —preguntó él tan pronto como cruzaron las puertas del museo. Su voz parecía despreocupada, pero algo en la manera en la que hizo la pregunta provocó que Rose frunciera el ceño extrañada.

— Alain Canier, el asistente del director general del museo. —respondió mientras bajaba los escalones poco a poco. Le sorprendía que él le dirigiera más de tres palabras de corrido y más aún para preguntar algo tan trivial.

— Así que hablas francés.

De nuevo su forma de unir las palabras y el intento de conversación extrañó a Rose. Él quería parecer desinteresado, pero la forma en la que la miraba mientras esperaba su respuesta le decía todo lo contrario. De cierta manera le recordaba a un niño pequeño y eso comenzó a divertirla.

— Entre otros.

— ¿Cuántos?

— Algunos más. —dijo ella intentando darse un toque de misterio. Además, seguramente la tomaría como una presumida si le decía que dominaba ocho idiomas y que podía hablar otros cuatro sin contar el idioma secreto que habían creado ella y su hermano con la ayuda de su madre—. Vamos, dijiste que iríamos a buscar algo de comer.

Ambos subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la plaza Masséna, en el centro de la ciudad, dando por terminado ese pueril intento de conversación… o lo que fuera que hubiera sido.

Como estaban en invierno, el tráfico en las calles no eran tan denso como lo hubiera sido en verano, Rose había oído que las avenidas eran prácticamente intransitables durante los días de carnaval. Sin duda, Lex había escogido adecuadamente el lugar para su luna de miel.

Dejaron el auto a unas cuadras de la explanada y aprovecharon para dar un paseo por los mercadillos que había en los alrededores. Decenas de pequeños y grandes puestos repletos de antigüedades y muebles combinados con frutas, artesanías, grabados artísticos y flores le daban a las callejuelas un ambiente prácticamente festivo. No le extrañaba que algunos de esos mercados fueran considerados de los más excepcionales de toda Francia.

Mientras más recorrían, más aumentaban las ganas de Rose de estrellar la cabeza contra un muro cercano por no haber traído más dinero con ella. Había pensado que tal vez podría ser suficiente para comprar recuerdos para toda su familia, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser así. Eran demasiadas cosas las que podía imaginar sacándole sonrisas a su familia al ser más que perfectas, pero lamentablemente ahora se enfrentaba a los problemas de presupuesto y de logística porque, aun cuando tuviera el dinero suficiente, ¿cómo podría enviar ése baúl hecho de roble sólido hasta Londres? Le costaría una fortuna que ella no podría pagar.

Sus ojos dejaron de mirar el intrincado grabado de aquel baúl y se fijaron en el hombre que caminaba a su lado. Scorpius parecía un poco más animado conforme avanzaban. Tal vez los lugares cerrados y llenos de historia no eran para él. Su mirada también recorría los puestos con minuciosidad, a veces deteniéndose para observar alguno que otro objeto con mayor detalle, pero al parecer nada terminaba por convencerlo.

Siguieron caminando durante unos minutos más, mientras ella continuaba completando su lista mental, hasta que se detuvieron en un puesto lleno de collares y pulseras hechas a mano. La mirada de Rose quedó prendada del delicado trabajo que había en cada una de las piezas, absolutamente magnífico. Y mejor que eso: estaban dentro de su presupuesto. Escogió algunas pulseras, collares y anillos, todo lo necesario para por fin tener todos los regalos que necesitaba para su numeroso clan.

Si bien definitivamente se había quedado con muchas ganas de comprar algunas antigüedades, podía sentirse satisfecha. Había comprado recuerdos para todos y aún le sobraban unos cuantos euros. Tal vez podría comprarse algo más para ella.

O al menos así lo pensó hasta que un brazalete captó su atención. Los cristales tenían una extraña tonalidad tornasol que no podía ser definida con ningún color, parecía ir del rosa al azul pasando por todas las clases de morado dependiendo del reflejo del sol, una pieza hecha durante los años treinta, la década de auge en el arte de la ciudad. Era simplemente precioso.

Pero su precio era para quitarle la respiración a cualquiera.

Rose miró las bolsas que tenía en su mano deduciendo que tendría que deshacerse de, al menos, seis regalos para poder costear el brazalete. Y ella no podía darse ése lujo.

Así que soltando un suspiro de resignación, se quitó el brazalete y se lo entregó a la vendedora. La mujer inmediatamente trató de negociar con ella, pero aunque el descuento de veinticinco euros que le hacía era bastante bueno, Rose no tenía más dinero.

Entonces, al ver su negativa, la vendedora centró su atención en Scorpius y comenzó a hablarle en francés haciéndole la misma oferta que a Rose, pero por la expresión del rubio, ella fácilmente pudo deducir que no le estaba entendiendo. Rose le agradeció a la vendedora y tiró de la muñeca de Scorpius para hacerlo avanzar y así terminar con la insistencia de la mujer.

Continuaron con su recorrido perdiéndose entre la muchedumbre, mirando de vez en vez en los puestos mientras Rose intentaba concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el brazalete que había dejado atrás. Finalmente, encontró un separador de páginas hecho completamente a mano que se adaptó a sus gustos y necesidades. Al menos no se iría de Niza sin un _souvenir_.

Mientras ella pagaba el separador, un hombre intentaba abrirse paso corriendo entre la gente, llevándose varios reclamos por parte de los transeúntes ante su falta de tacto. Scorpius lo miró a lo lejos y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, frenó su andar atravesando su brazo para así evitar que fuera a empujar a Rose.

— Tenga cuidado. —le advirtió el rubio con seriedad.

Rose se había dado vuelta justo en el momento en el que aquello sucedía. Aquel hombre que había venido empujando a todo aquel que se le atravesaba seguía parado, como si también estuviera sorprendido de que Scorpius le hubiese detenido.

— ¿Terminaste ya? —inquirió él luego de ver al otro hombre reiniciar su andar vertiginoso entre la muchedumbre.

Su pregunta la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Asintió varias veces con la cabeza y entonces él reinició el camino para por fin llegar a la plaza.

La explanada era bastante amplia, rodeada de grandes edificios hechos de ladrillo rojo que no dejaban ver más allá de las calles repletas de gente que caminaba de un lado al otro. Había algunos bares y cafés con mesas puestas alrededor de la plaza por si los clientes preferían comer al aire libre, rodeados del bullicio.

Luego de comprar algo para comer, Rose y Scorpius encontraron un pequeño parque al otro lado de la plaza y buscaron un banco vacío donde sentarse para escuchar a la orquesta local que estaba dando un concierto en ese momento. El escenario había sido montado cerca de una enorme fuente al estilo barroco que no dejaba de emanar agua. Todo parecía sacado de alguna película, de alguna manera no podía ser real.

Pasados algunos minutos, Rose dejó de prestarle atención a la música y a la _pissaladière_ que tenía entre las manos, y miró al hombre sentado a su lado. Seguía sintiéndose más que sorprendida por el gesto que había tenido momentos antes, algo que sólo podía ser calificado como caballeroso.

Nunca se habría imaginado que él estaba tan al pendiente de ella. Todo el tiempo había caminado a su lado, pero manteniendo la distancia, dando la impresión de que no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de que venían juntos. No había esperado que estuviese lo suficientemente atento como para evitar que ella fuera arrollada por un transeúnte con poca paciencia. Una diminuta sonrisa se abrió pasó entre sus labios cuando una vocecilla en su cabeza le susurró que tal vez Scorpius Malfoy no era alguien tan malo.

Agitó ligeramente la cabeza y regresó su atención a la orquesta. Tal vez estaba enloqueciendo.

Cuando el concierto terminó, la tarde empezaba a caer sobre la ciudad. La temperatura había descendido ligeramente, volviendo el ambiente un poco más fresco. Algo que se agradecía después de lo bochornoso que había resultado la mayor parte del día.

Durante el camino de regreso al hotel ninguno de los dos dijo nada y eso no pareció afectarles. Habían pasado un muy extraño día de convivencia silenciosa, si es que así se podía definir a lo que habían hecho.

La intención de Rose había sido darse un duchazo rápido para poder descansar mejor a la hora de dormir, pero Scorpius se le adelantó y se apoderó del baño tan pronto como llegaron a su habitación. Ella estuvo a punto de reclamarle, pero decidió mejor dejarlo por la paz. Después de todo, él se había comportado más o menos decente con ella: la había llevado a un museo, cosa que muy seguramente detestaba, y la había acompañado en su largo recorrido por los mercados en busca de recuerdos para su familia, todo sin refunfuñar ni una sola vez. En realidad, se había mantenido sospechosamente callado.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro y salió de la cabaña para irse a sentar en uno de los camastros frente a la piscina. Lo habría hecho en un sillón en el interior de la habitación, pero luego de la espantosa noche que había pasado el día anterior, quería mantener el menor contacto con aquellos muebles salidos del infierno. El cuello le dolía de sólo pensar que muy probablemente tendría que pasar por lo mismo en unas horas porque estaba más que segura que la aparente amabilidad de Malfoy tenía un límite.

El cansancio comenzó a rondar por su cuerpo exigiéndole que buscara una mejor posición, y ella obedientemente subió los pies para quedar completamente acostada en el camastro. Tal vez era el agotamiento, pero ahora el mueble no le parecía tan malo.

Scorpius terminó de bañarse y aprovechó para revisar su agenda electrónica en caso de que Lex se hubiese comunicado mientras ellos estaban fuera. Afortunadamente no tenía ningún mensaje. El cielo sabía que una de las pocas cosas que exasperaban a su mejor amigo y representante era que no le atendieran el teléfono. Sí, al parecer tenía un extraño complejo que lo hacía creer que era merecedor de atención inmediata y absoluta a su voluntad.

Su estómago le reclamó por el hambre. Al parecer, comer esa extraña pizza francesa cuyo nombre no podía pronunciar bien, no había sido suficiente.

Terminó de secarse el cabello con la toalla que traía alrededor del cuello y después decidió llamar al servicio a la habitación para ordenar la cena. Entonces pensó que Rose estaba también ahí, y la poca decencia que poseía rápidamente le recordó que su madre le había enseñado modales.

Buscó a la joven por la cabaña y al no hallarla, atravesó las puertas francesas que llevaban a la piscina.

— Oye, Weasley, ¿qué vas a querer de cen…ar? —su voz se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de que Rose yacía dormida sobre un camastro.

Sus dedos frotaron su frente mientras soltaba una profunda exhalación y pensaba qué hacer.

Dejarla dormir afuera claramente ya no era una opción, no tanto por ella sino por las bolas que seguramente Lex le arrancaría si llegara a enterarse de que se estaba comportando como un imbécil. De nuevo.

_"No te pido que seas amable, sólo… sólo __que no lo jodas esta vez, ¿de acuerdo? Ella te está haciendo el favor a ti, no al revés. Recuérdalo"._

Sabiendo lo que debía hacer, y odiando un poco a su representante, lentamente fue acercándose hasta que estuvo lo bastante cerca como para comprobar que estuviera realmente dormida. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que así era, se inclinó para pasar un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y otro bajo su espalda para poder levantarla.

Tuvo que quedarse absolutamente quieto y contener el aliento cuando Rose se removió entre sus brazos, acurrucándose más en su pecho. Su respiración cálida le hacía cosquillas en el cuello provocándole un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda.

Ella se volvió a quedar quieta y entonces él la llevó hacia la habitación principal, donde lentamente la depositó sobre la cama.

— Ese Malfoy es un idiota… —musitó ella mientras acomodaba los brazos bajo la almohada.

El aludido frunció el ceño al escuchar aquel murmullo soñoliento. No supo si sentirse ofendido o divertido pero, sin saber por qué, una pequeña sonrisa fue arrancada de los labios.

Bueno, era un hecho que no ganaría el premio al esposo del año, pero muy probablemente lo haría al hombre llamado más veces idiota por una sola persona en un tiempo record. Incluso en sueños.

_**«Continuará…**__**»**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Lamento la demora, estoy terminando semestre y he tenido demasiados exámenes y trabajo. Espero que puedan disculparme._

_Sobre este capítulo la verdad no sé qué decir. Supongo que fue una ligera tregua que tenía que darse porque si las cosas seguían tan intensas estaba segura de que alguno de nuestros protagonistas iba a terminar asesinado por el otro antes de que esto pudiera ponerse interesante. Aunque no se preocupen, Rose no renunciará a tomarse las cosas demasiado en serio y Scorpius no dejará de ser tan… bueno, ya saben, tan Scorpius. (¿Qué sería de nosotras si eso llegara a pasar?) ^^_

_En fin, el estudio me reclama así que por ahora me despido, por supuesto no sin antes __darle las gracias por sus maravillosos e inspiradores comentarios a:_

_**jos Black —**__** Maane deLaasa**__**— Veida Joana — kisa kuchiky — **__**beautifly92 **__**— saritadinamita19 — luna-maga — lolilla — anakaulitz — **__**Adriu **__**—**__** Adriana Potter Weasley **__**—**__** Dramione Malfoy **__**— jjaacckkyy — fearinourminds — Linda Tonks — Clyo-Potter — Sorcieres de la Neige — Saki — Chronav — YaniiP — Nat Potter W — Malaka — Dermiel — Fefi29 — SMagicRose — Lia Ross**_

_Nos leemos pronto!__ (Espero)_

_Anna_


	10. La familia Manson, digo, Malfoy

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Preferencia Personal**

**Capítulo ****10: **_**La familia Manson… digo, Malfoy. **_

…

Rose finalmente se despertó cuando su alarma sonó por segunda vez. Algo muy extraño, considerando que vivía en eterna competencia contra el despertador, pero más que justificable luego de haber pasado todo el día anterior y gran parte de la noche ordenando sus pertenencias en la que sería su habitación en el apartamento de Scorpius.

Tuvo que tomarse un segundo para poder asimilar que ya no estaba más en su habitación del departamento que compartía con Lily. Oficialmente viviría aquí un año completo.

La verdad, no estaba muy contenta por ello.

Desde que había estudiado su doctorado había vivido de forma independiente en aquel pequeño apartamento en el Soho donde todo le quedaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina, y resultaba una verdadera molestia que ahora debiera cruzar toda la ciudad para ir al trabajo.

Pero no tenía más opción.

La residencia de Scorpius era una _maisonette_ de un edificio restaurando en Stanhope Gardens, una zona bastante exclusiva y lujosa.

Tenía que admitir que el lugar era una verdadera belleza: un apartamento de dos niveles con una piscina y habitaciones cuyos clósets eran más grandes que su habitación en su antiguo departamento, y finos acabados destilando elegancia y sofisticación en cada rincón. Para ser un futbolista con un gigantesco ego y mala reputación, Scorpius parecía tener muy buen gusto. Pero entre tanta elegancia, ella se sentía algo fuera de lugar. A pesar de que seguía en Londres, tenía la sensación de que había sido teletransportada a un planeta distinto.

Ella siempre había sido una chica de Paddington, no de Kensington. Y dudaba que algún día pudiera ser diferente.

Cuando vio que el tiempo ya no le alcanzaba, salió de la cama y comenzó a arreglarse para ir a la universidad. Había pasado una semana desde su boda y eso ocasionó demasiadas cosas pendientes por lo inesperado que había resultado todo.

No había mucho que decir acerca de lo que había ocurrido durante los últimos días de su luna de miel en Niza. Scorpius se había comportado decente con ella, si es que eso se podría decir por el hecho de que prácticamente no le había dirigido la palabra. Ya ni siquiera habían discutido por la cama, él siempre esperaba hasta que ella ya estuviera dormida para acostarse sobre las sábanas, lo más alejado posible.

En pocas palabras, su luna de miel había resultado algo digno del más completo olvido. Cosa que ella no había esperado que fuera diferente.

Terminó de recogerse el cabello y salió de su habitación para bajar hacia la cocina por café, necesitaba su buena dosis de cafeína antes de enfrentar el agitado día que se le venía encima.

Sus ojos repararon en las cuatro cajas que había en el corredor junto a su puerta. Contenían los libros que habían pertenecido a su madre y sí, ella reconocía que había sido una tontería traerlos consigo cuando no tenía dónde ponerlos. Sabía que debía dejarlos en su antiguo departamento, pero la sola idea de no tenerlos cerca se le hacía incluso más tonta.

La mayoría de las personas tenía collares, camafeos, brazaletes, o fotografías como recuerdos de sus seres queridos, y ella también los tenía, pero los libros de su madre le parecían mucho más especiales que cualquiera de las otras cosas. Los libros no solamente le servían para recordarla, sino también para sentirla cerca.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro. Ya después vería dónde los pondría. Tal vez terminaría por enviarlos de vuelta al apartamento de Lily si no tenía más opción.

Siguió su camino a través de la estancia hasta llegar la cocina, deteniéndose bruscamente cuando notó que la habitación no estaba vacía.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó airada, al ver a Scorpius a punto de tomar jugo de naranja directamente del envase.

Él la miró de soslayo antes de rodar los ojos. Estiró su brazo perezosamente para alcanzar la puerta de la gaveta sobre su cabeza y sacó un vaso que agitó de manera exagerada, mostrándoselo a Rose.

— ¿Feliz?

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

— No me refería a… bueno, me refería a eso, pero también al hecho de que andas desnudo por la casa. —añadió haciendo un gesto con las manos hacia él.

No era mojigata, pero lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era ver tanta piel perfectamente bronceada ni esos músculos hermosamente definidos frente a ella. Sobre todo porque ni siquiera pertenecían a alguien que le agradara y eso les hacía perder todo el encanto.

Scorpius le sonrió de lado antes de apoyar las manos en la isla de acero inoxidable que se alzaba en medio de la cocina y dedicarle una mirada burlona.

— Estoy en _mi_ casa.

Ella avanzó un poco más, preguntándose qué tanta agilidad necesitaría para poder alcanzar sus pertenencias que en ese momento estaban en la encimera detrás de él.

— Sí, pero también yo vivo aquí y te agradecería que dejaras de andar por ahí sin ropa mientras así sea.

Él salió de detrás de la mesa, dejándole ver su pijama.

— No ando desnudo. —dijo antes de meter los pulgares bajo el resorte de sus pantalones y bajarlos súbitamente—. Ahora sí.

Rose apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse antes de poder ver más de lo que deseaba, aunque eso no evitó que sintiera las mejillas calentarse poco a poco.

— No puedo creer que hagas esto… —farfulló mientras se masajeaba su sien derecha.

Esto era inaudito. Las ganas de salir casi corriendo y no ser parte del juego de Scorpius le exigían que pusiera en movimiento sus piernas, pero ella tuvo que ponerles freno al darse cuenta que no podía dejar nada de lo que tenía junto a la cafetera. Su bolso junto con su teléfono celular, su localizador y su agenda electrónica significaban prácticamente su vida completa.

Scorpius sonrió complacido, acercándose a ella.

— Tranquila, _mi amor_ —le susurró en el oído, haciéndola tensarse—. No tienes tanta suerte.

Rose fue abriendo lentamente los ojos hasta ver que Scorpius dejaba la habitación con sus pantalones colgados en su hombro izquierdo. No estaba desnudo, traía bóxers.

— ¡Eres un exhibicionista, Scorpius Malfoy! —le gritó sintiéndose más indignada por haber caído en su burla.

— ¡Y tú una puritana, cielo! —le respondió él también en un grito desde la estancia.

Rose bufó antes de avanzar y recoger sus pertenencias, metiéndolas con poco cuidado dentro de su bolso. Luego fue hacia el recibidor para coger su abrigo y salió del departamento.

Esta definitivamente no había sido forma de empezar la mañana

…

Una ligera nevada le dio la bienvenida a la universidad luego de una semana de ausencia.

Rose terminó de cerrar la puerta de su auto, apretó un poco más el abrigo contra su cuerpo y con paso firme cruzó el estacionamiento hacia el edificio del departamento de Lingüística. Cuando llegó al interior, algunos de sus compañeros la saludaron brevemente, mientras ella se esforzaba por llegar a su oficina antes de que el vaso con café y el montón de papeles que traía se le resbalaran de las manos. Había olvidado sus guantes y los dedos se le habían congelado.

Las escaleras la condujeron al tercer piso del edificio.

— ¡Doctora Weasley! —la saludó su asistente con una enorme y sincera sonrisa, tan pronto como la vio aparecer—. ¿O debería decir Doctora Malfoy? —Rose le dedicó una extraña mirada, justo antes de que su asistente le quitara los papeles de las manos sin que dejaran de caminar—. No, de verdad, ¿cómo debo decirte ahora? Ya de por sí era algo complicado decir todo el tiempo Doctora Weasley-Granger como para que ahora sea Doctora Weasley-Granger Malfoy, dime ¿es alguna clase de récord el que quieres romper con tantos apellidos? En verdad es una suerte que sólo tengas un nombre.

Rose le sonrió mientras abría la puerta de su oficina. Su asistente entró después mientras ella se acomodaba en el sillón tras su escritorio.

— Sigo siendo simplemente una Weasley, Becky.

Rebecca rodó los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

— Oh, claro, como si un Weasley fuera simple. Créeme, he visto a demasiados de ustedes como para ser que eso no es verdad.

— Beck. Agenda. Por favor. —pidió Rose haciendo todo lo posible para devolver la atención a los asuntos importantes.

No sabía qué tenían las personas con las que usualmente se relacionaba, pero todas o la gran mayoría de ellas solía divagar a la menor provocación.

— Oh, sí… ahm… —Su asistente parpadeó varias veces antes de sacar una agenda de bajo su brazo antes de adoptar una expresión más o menos profesional—. El avance con la decodificación de los grabados en Saint Albans fue enviado el lunes y aún esperamos el visto bueno del jefe. La doctora Cohen dijo que comenzará con la interpretación del segundo grabado, pero quería que usted le confirmara si podían continuar esta semana o el equipo tendría que esperar hasta que usted vaya mañana para recibir nuevas órdenes. Llamó el profesor Westbrook para coordinar los detalles de la conferencia del próximo viernes, dijo que el lugar fue cambiado y que ahora será en el auditorio principal aunque todavía falta definir la hora. Y también llamó Ted, dijo que su abuela está esperando a que usted misma le informe su regreso a la ciudad.

Dicho esto cerró la agenda y la volvió a poner bajo su brazo para luego girar sobre sus talones y encaminarse hacia la salida.

— ¡Ah, lo olvidaba! —dijo cuando puso la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Su índice apuntó al techo—. Arriba están comenzando a pedir los planes de trabajo para el siguiente curso de otoño, ya sabe, un avance al menos.

Rose asintió con la cabeza y entonces su asistente la dejó sola en su oficina. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante, lo cual era obvio luego de haber pasado una semana entera lejos de sus asuntos diarios, sin mencionar que también estaban las clases que impartía.

Soltó un profundo suspiro y encendió la computadora que había sobre su escritorio para luego tomar el teléfono. Se comunicaría con su asistente a cargo de la investigación en Saint Albans para concretar algunos detalles posibles antes de su visita al día siguiente.

Cuando el reloj en la pantalla de su monitor marcó cinco minutos antes de las nueve, tuvo que terminar la llamada para salir disparada de su oficina hacia el salón dónde impartiría la primera clase de aquella mañana. Bueno, no disparada. El tobillo todavía le daba algunas molestias, así que tuvo que contentarse con caminar lo más rápido posible.

Ése día iba a ser demasiado agitado, sin duda alguna.

…

Scorpius estacionó su auto en el lugar de siempre y soltó un cansado suspiro.

La nevada afuera se había hecho más intensa durante los minutos que le había tomado ir de su departamento hasta el centro de entrenamiento. Ahora muy probablemente se la pasarían encerrados en el gimnasio haciendo trabajo físico en lugar de estudiar el planteamiento del equipo de cara al partido que tendrían el miércoles para la Copa de Campeones de Europa.

Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro. Odiaba estar encerrado. Por eso había decidido ser futbolista y no un empleado de cubículo. Yresultaba realmente una putada que tuviera que quedarse dentro del gimnasio hasta que el clima mejorara.

Estaba a punto de salir a enfrentar su realidad cuando el recuerdo de algo apareció en su mente.

Terminó de salir de su auto, acomodó el gorro tejido sobre su cabello y sacó su teléfono celular para oprimir una tecla de marcado automático. Esperó un par de timbreos y finalmente una nada gentil voz lo saludó.

— Supongo que ya estás en el entrenamiento, ¿verdad, Malfoy?

Scorpius hundió más su mano libre en el bolsillo frontal de su sudadera y sonrió de lado.

— Sí, Lex. A mí también me da gusto oírte, ¿cómo has estado?

Su agente y mejor amigo soltó una pequeña exhalación antes de hablarle a alguien más que estaba con él. Scorpius esperó algo menos que pacientemente antes de que su amigo pusiera de nuevo atención a su conversación.

— ¿Qué necesitas, Scorpius? No es normal que me llames tan temprano, ¿el entrenador te volvió a amenazar con dejarte en la banca?

El rubio sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta un segundo después de lo tonto que había sido su gesto.

— No. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

— No hago nada ilegal antes del almuerzo, lo sabes. Y eso incluye asesinatos, secuestros, sobornos y ocultar cadáveres.

Scorpius sonrió ante tal respuesta. Y eso no dejó de extrañarle.

Generalmente, por no decir siempre, él era bastante huraño por las mañanas. Siendo una persona noctámbula, el hecho de tener que levantarse temprano era una tortura que lo ponía del peor humor posible, lo que le llevaba muchas veces a desquitarse con las personas menos indicadas. Pero extrañamente esa mañana su estado de ánimo era bastante decente.

— ¿Estarás ocupado esta tarde? —preguntó regresando a su conversación.

— ¿Para qué?

Casi se pudo imaginar a Lex frunciendo el ceño mientras se reacomodaba en su asiento. Él tuvo que sonreír ante la imagen mental.

— Necesito comprar un par de cosas y quiero que me acompañes.

Al no recibir más detalles, Lex le dio una respuesta afirmativa, seguramente siendo guiado más por la curiosidad que por otra cosa, y luego de fijar la hora y el lugar de la cita, Scorpius terminó la llamada justo en el momento en el que llegaba a los vestidores del centro de entrenamiento.

…

Ocho largas horas se pasaron volando entre tanto trabajo y pendientes por cumplir.

Para cuando el atardecer comenzó a cubrir el cielo, Rose estaba a punto de desfallecer.

Tan pronto como terminó aquella prometedora conversación con algunos de sus alumnos al término de su clase, fue de regreso a su oficina para concluir la plática pendiente con su equipo en Saint Albans. Charlar con unos cuantos de sus estudiantes después de cada clase se había convertido en una agradable costumbre, sobre todo porque la retroalimentación era bastante buena. Saber por propia boca de sus alumnos que su trabajo valía realmente la pena, la llenaba de satisfacción y orgullo, y la hacía esforzarse aún más.

Cuando llegó a su oficina, tomó el teléfono y se puso en contacto con la doctora Cohen, su adjunta en Saint Albans. La investigación tenía un futuro más que prometedor y, además, las cosas estaban resultando con mayor eficiencia que la esperada. Si continuaban así, la decodificación de aquellos grabados quedaría concluida en un plazo de ocho o nueve meses y no en más de un año como se tenía planeado.

Al menos una cosa si iba de acuerdo al plan.

Así que, cuando la llamada terminó, Rose se recostó por completo en su asiento y cerró los ojos para descansarlos luego de haber pasado las dos últimas horas impartiendo clases con un proyector de diapositivas en la oscuridad. De inmediato su cuerpo se relajó.

— Doctora Weasley, doc… ¡Rose!

La joven mujer se enderezó de un salto al escuchar la voz de su asistente. Parpadeó varias veces, buscando alejarse de la ensoñación y entonces enfocó toda su atención en la mujer rubia frente a ella.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Su asistente le sonrió.

— Llamaron de vigilancia, alguien te está esperando en la entrada del estacionamiento.

Rose frunció el ceño.

Le preguntó a Rebecca si el visitante había dado su nombre o alguna referencia, pero todo lo que su asistente pudo decirle fue que el visitante venía a nombre de Malfoy.

Sin más remedio, Rose respiró profundo, se levantó de su asiento y salió de su oficina en dirección al estacionamiento.

La nevada ocurrida durante las primeras horas de la mañana se había desvanecido al llegar el medio día, pero las pesadas nubes que se asomaban por el horizonte indicaban que muy probablemente la nieve volvería a caer tan pronto como el sol se ocultara. Algo muy común en el invierno londinense. Para cuando llegó al estacionamiento, una fría corriente de aire la golpeó recordándole que debía haber traído su abrigo.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de aquel visitante, pero no encontró a nadie.

— ¿Doctora Weasley-Granger?

Rose giró su rostro para ver al hombre parado junto a ella. Rondando los treinta y tantos, y vestido completamente de negro, su rostro era una impresión de absoluta seriedad.

— Sí, soy yo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

— El señor Malfoy me ha enviado para recogerla y decirle que la espera en su oficina.

— ¿Malfoy? —preguntó ella extrañada.

Para empezar, no sabía que un jugador de fútbol tuviera oficina, pero en realidad era bien poco lo que ella conocía acerca de ese mundo.

— Así es. Si no le molesta, ¿podría entrar al auto, por favor?

Rose dejó de mirar al hombre y ladeó un poco la cabeza para ver el deslumbrante Cadillac STS detrás de él. Bueno, parecía la clase de auto a la que alguien con el salario de Scorpius estaba acostumbrado, aunque le resultaba extraño que el futbolista no le hubiera llamado o enviado a Lex.

— Lo lamento, pero aún no he terminado con mi trabajo y…

— Me temo que debo insistir, señora. —dijo el hombre, añadiéndole un poco más de seriedad a su tono—. Al señor Malfoy no le gusta que le dejen esperando.

De acuerdo, eso definitivamente sonaba como Scorpius Malfoy.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué tanto misterio, pero por ahora no le quedaba más opción que ceder. Estaba realmente cansada como para pelear y, además, le daba la impresión de que aquel chofer la obligaría a subir al auto si ella se negaba.

— Bien, deme un minuto. Enseguida regreso.

El hombre asintió solemnemente y entonces ella dio media vuelta para volver a su oficina.

…

Quince minutos después, iban recorriendo el distrito financiero de Londres.

La curiosidad fue haciéndose un poco más grande en el interior de Rose, conforme las fachadas de los elegantes edificios corrían a través de su ventanilla.

Cuando se armó de valor suficiente para preguntarle al conductor a dónde rayos la llevaba, el auto se detuvo. El hombre descendió a toda velocidad para abrirle la puerta y luego la guió al interior del edificio frente a ellos. Era, quizás, el más alto de todos los edificios del distrito, cubierto por completo de ventanas que reflejaban la pálida luz del exterior, y de donde no dejaban de entrar y salir personas.

Subieron por el ascensor hasta el último piso envueltos en un extraño silencio. Luego, el hombre la guió hacia un sillón de piel frente al escritorio de la que parecía ser una secretaria, y después de intercambiar algunas palabras en voz baja con aquella mujer, el hombre sencillamente la dejó ahí.

Rose se puso de pie cuando lo vio dirigirse al ascensor, pero la amable voz de la mujer la hizo detenerse.

— El señor Malfoy la recibirá en un minuto.

Rose la miró en silencio durante varios segundos. La mujer que parecía rondar los treinta y tantos, de cabello oscuro y ojos castaños ocultos tras unas delgadas gafas, le devolvió la mirada acompañada de una cortés sonrisa.

Honestamente, no sabía qué hacer. Así que terminó por asentir con la cabeza antes de volver a tomar asiento.

Durante los siguientes minutos, su mirada vagó por toda la amplia habitación. No había más que unos cuantos muebles en aquel amplio lugar, incluyendo el escritorio de la secretaria frente a ella y el sillón dónde estaba sentada, lo que daba la impresión de que ése vestíbulo era simplemente un lugar de paso. La única decoración eran unos cuantos cuadros de artistas que ella no pudo identificar.

No tenía nada que ver con lo que se esperaría de la oficina de un jugador de fútbol. El lugar parecía ser el centro de operaciones de algo grande, realmente más grande. Y la respuesta llegó a ella cuando sus ojos repararon en la placa que había sobre la puerta. El nombre grabado ahí, efectivamente, correspondía a un Malfoy. Pero no era Scorpius. Era…

Su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar causándole un sobresalto. Con movimientos algo torpes, rebuscó entre sus pertenencias hasta que finalmente lo halló en el bolsillo izquierdo de su abrigo. Apenas dijo 'hola', la voz de Scorpius se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Dónde estás?

Rose se aclaró la garganta mientras trataba de ordenar un poco el revoltijo en el que había convertido su bolso.

— Ah… yo… estoy en la oficina de tu papá.

— ¿Qué? —el tono de voz de Scorpius se elevó unos cuantos decibeles. Hubo algo de alboroto al otro lado de la línea, incluyendo algunos toques de bocinas que le hicieron saber que él iba conduciendo—. Sal de ahí ahora mismo.

— Doctora Weasley, puede pasar.

Rose levantó el rostro cuando la voz de la secretaria llamó su atención, haciendo que ignorara la última frase de Scorpius.

— Lo siento, debo colgar. —dijo apresuradamente antes de cerrar el pequeño aparato y devolverlo al bolsillo de su abrigo.

Le dio las gracias a la secretaria y dejó que la condujera a través del par de puertas.

Había dos hombres en el interior. El más cercano a dónde ella estaba, parecía más o menos joven y no dejaba de seguir con la mirada al hombre parado frente al enorme ventanal tras el escritorio. Ambos caballeros sintieron su presencia, y luego de intercambiar un par de frases, el hombre que había permanecido sentado, se disculpó y dejó la oficina.

Entonces solamente quedaron Rose y el hombre cuyo nombre estaba en la placa de la puerta: Draco Malfoy, el padre de Scorpius.

Fue fácil adivinar quién era. Tenía el cabello rubio, en un tono más claro que el de Scorpius, pero su color de ojos era casi el mismo, al igual que la frialdad que había en ellos. Parecía estar perdido en ese lapso de los cuarenta y muchos y los cincuenta y pocos, siendo un hombre verdaderamente apuesto, a pesar del paso del tiempo.

Sin dejar su lugar junto a la ventana, él también pareció reparar en ella, estudiándola con una hermética mirada que no hizo más que ponerla nerviosa. Era la clase de mirada que le dedicaban las personas mientras se preguntaban ¿cómo rayos podía ser ella de quién habían escuchado hablar?

Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de moverse de un lado a otro de forma ansiosa.

Finalmente, luego de eternos segundos, el hombre hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza y con un movimiento de brazo le indicó uno de los dos sillones de piel al otro lado de la enorme oficina. La habitación estaba elegantemente decorada, predominando el color negro entre muebles discretos y estructuras de metal brillante.

— ¿Ya le ofrecieron algo de beber? —preguntó mientras ella se acercaba al mueble señalado.

— Ah… sí, señor. Estoy bien, gracias.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Rose que su día concluiría con una visita a la oficina de su suegro, al cual no conocía y del que no había escuchado ni una sola palabra, ella probablemente hubiese elegido quedarse en la cama.

Draco avanzó hacia ella y tomó asiento en el sillón opuesto.

Cada uno de sus movimientos estaba cargado de una elegancia y porte que dejaron a Rose completamente asombrada. Era un verdadero milagro que ella estuviera acostumbrada a vestir trajes sastre en su trabajo, y que el hombre la hubiese mandado buscar durante su horario laboral, porque sino en ese momento se hubiera sentido realmente fatal si hubiese estado vestida con sus usuales jeans y camisetas con los que acostumbraba a andar en casa.

De nuevo, el hombre se le quedó mirando fijamente.

— Eres la esposa de mi único hijo y ésta es la primera vez que te veo. —dijo de manera ausente, como si estuviera poniéndole voz a sus pensamientos.

Rose no habría sabido cómo tomar aquel comentario de no ser por el pálido rastro de nostalgia que apareció en los ojos de Draco. Fue algo tan fugaz que muy seguramente otras personas no habrían notado, pero ella era una observadora nata.

Cuando volvieron a quedar en silencio, ella tuvo que pensarlo seriamente antes de decidirse a hablar. ¿Qué se podía decir en un momento como ése?

— Señor Malfoy, le ofrezco mis disculpas…

Él la detuvo con un movimiento de mano.

— Está bien. Aun si nos hubieran invitado a su boda, lo cierto es que tampoco hubiéramos podido asistir. Mi esposa y yo estuvimos de viaje fuera del país en esos días.

Sin embargo, sus palabras no hicieron sentir mejor a Rose.

A pesar de que ella y Scorpius sabían que había un contrato entre ellos, sus familias creían que todo era absolutamente real. Y sin importar lo que el hombre frente a ella dijera en ese momento, debía ser un golpe bastante grande no haber sido invitado a la boda de su único hijo. Es más, estaba casi segura de que, al igual que su propia familia, la de Scorpius tampoco tenía idea de que él tenía una relación tan formal.

Y darse cuenta de la cantidad de personas importantes a las que les estaban mintiendo, la hizo sentir mucho peor.

— En verdad lo siento, pensé que Scorpius le enviaría la invitación a la boda.

En el rostro de Draco se dibujó una amarga media sonrisa.

— ¿No conoces a mi hijo?

Rose abrió los ojos de par en par al sentirse descubierta.

— ¿P…perdón?

El hombre inspiró profundo antes de apoyar su espalda en el sillón.

— Me extraña que Scorpius no te hubiera dicho que abandonó a la familia desde hace mucho tiempo.

Eso definitivamente no lo sabía Rose. Como todo lo que tenía que ver con Scorpius Malfoy. No entendía cómo era que debían fingir estar casados cuando prácticamente no conocían nada uno del otro. Si no solucionaban eso pronto, alguien terminaría por descubrirlos.

Abrió la boca, dispuesta a disculparse de nuevo, pero Draco habló de nuevo.

— Tengo entendido que eres lingüista y que das clases en UCL.

Rose soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio antes de asentir.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar mientras respondía a las preguntas que Draco le hacía en relación con su vida académica y laboral, y ella se sintió un poco más tranquila ahora que la conversación se estaba dirigiendo a un terreno dónde tal vez podría manejarla mejor.

¿Cómo había terminado enredada en esto?

Draco asintió con la cabeza luego de que ella respondiera a su última pregunta con respecto a lo que había hecho para obtener su doctorado.

— Interesante. Algo realmente sorprendente dado que luces incluso más joven que mi hijo. —su sólida mirada plateada se fijó en ella, con algo que no podía ser llamado curiosidad, sino… ¿interés?—. Dime, Rose, ¿qué pensaron tus padres cuando les dijiste que te casarías con alguien que lleva una vida como la de él?

Rose abrió la boca, pero sorprendentemente ningún sonido salió de ella.

El tono en el que Draco Malfoy hizo aquella pregunta la había hecho extrañarse aún más que por la pregunta misma. No pudo definir en qué sentido la había hecho.

— En realidad a mi familia le preocupaba más que perteneciera al equipo rival de Gryffindor. —dijo con una tímida sonrisa. Sonrisa que murió en sus labios cuando vio que a Draco no le había hecho ninguna gracia su comentario. Ella recobró su seriedad—. Para ellos lo más importante es que yo sea feliz, y siempre han respetado mis decisiones así que…

— ¡Disculpe, señor, no puede pasar! ¡Señor!

Los poco discretos gritos de la secretaria, hicieron que las palabras se desvanecieran de la boca de Rose un segundo antes de que Scorpius irrumpiera con violencia en la habitación.

De inmediato Draco se puso de pie en un regio movimiento, y Rose hizo lo mismo, aunque con mayor lentitud al ver el rostro de su esposo destellando de ira en su máxima expresión.

Scorpius reparó en ella un segundo antes de volver a encarar a su padre mientras terminaba de acercarse a ellos.

— ¿Para qué la trajiste aquí, eh? —le reclamó casi en un grito—. ¿Acaso ella es otra de las cosas de mi vida que piensas desaprobar porque no cumple con tus expectativas, padre?

Se quedó dos segundos en silencio, tal vez medio esperando que su progenitor replicara, pero todo lo que hizo Draco Malfoy fue permanecer fríamente serio, sin evitar el contacto visual de su hijo. Cosa que al parecer terminó por colmar la paciencia del jugador de Slytherin.

— Ella es mi esposa ahora, y no voy a permitir que intentes meterte en mis asuntos, ¿quedó claro? —advirtió, estando demasiado cerca de su padre—. No dejé que controlaras mi vida antes y no dejaré que lo hagas ahora. Mantente lejos de nosotros.

La atmósfera se hizo demasiado tensa durante largos segundos. Rose tenía miedo hasta de respirar.

En un movimiento demasiado brusco, Scorpius la tomó de la mano y prácticamente la arrastró fuera de la oficina, valiéndole realmente poco las desconcertadas miradas que dejaron a su paso. Ella hizo el intento de resistirse, sobre todo por el hecho de que no quería que su suegro se quedara con tan amarga impresión, pero la fuerza y velocidad de Scorpius la superaban. Él no parecía recordar que ella estaba viva y que no era una muñeca a la que podía mangonear a su antojo.

— Scorpius, espera… no es…

Él la ignoró olímpicamente, incluso mientras bajaban las interminables escaleras hacia el exterior del edificio. Cuando estuvieron en la acera, siguió arrastrándola hasta su Porsche, no dejándole más opción a Rose que subir. Entonces, finalmente él soltó su mano.

Antes de que ella siquiera pudiera ponerse bien el cinturón de seguridad, Scorpius hizo rechinar los neumáticos y los sacó a toda velocidad de aquel lugar.

Mientras atravesaban las calles de la ciudad, Rose no pudo evitar preguntarse la razón de la actitud tan hostil que Scorpius esmeró ante su padre. Tal parecía que debía haber un muy buen motivo, pero por lo que ella había vislumbrado de Draco Malfoy, el señor no le dio ninguna mala impresión.

Su mirada cayó en el rostro de Scorpius, o más bien, en la máscara de tensión que era el rostro de Scorpius en ese momento. Cada uno de sus rasgos estaba mortalmente serio. Mantenía sus ojos fijos en el camino, aunque Rose tenía la sensación de que en realidad no estaba concentrado en el rumbo que llevaban, y la palidez de sus nudillos por la fuerza con la que sostenía el volante, le hizo saber que lo que fuera que estaba pensando, no era nada bueno.

Esta no era la habitual actitud nefasta que él demostraba a todo el mundo, la cual era una mezcla de apatía, arrogancia y otras tantas cosas que lo hacían parecer alguien realmente desagradable. Esto era rabia pura.

Finalmente, luego de largos minutos inmersos en el más sofocante de los silencios, ella decidió hablar.

— Scorpius, no era lo que estabas pensando, tu padre…

— No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a él, ¿me entendiste? —le advirtió él.

Rose se quedó en silencio durante dos segundos. No entendía qué era lo que ocurría, pero de ninguna manera iba a tolerar aquel tono viniendo de él.

— Espero que no estés tratando de decirme qué hacer porque no tienes ningún derecho. —replicó con seriedad—. Si tu padre y tú tienen problemas, yo creo que deberían…

— Guárdate tus ideas para quien le interesen.

— ¡Por el amor del cielo, Scorpius, no puedo creer que no invitaras a tus propios padres a la boda! —exclamó ella, ya no pudiendo contenerse más—. Dime, ¿cómo crees que se sintieron por eso? ¿Y todavía te molestas porque ellos intentaron conocer a la mujer con la que te casaste?

Scorpius hizo girar el volante con brusquedad y orilló el auto en medio del puente que estaban cruzando en ese momento, recibiendo a cambio varios pitazos por parte de los automóviles que llevaba atrás.

— Si no vas a dejar de hablar, bájate.

— ¿Qué?

Él atravesó su cuerpo sobre el de ella y abrió la puerta.

— Ya me oíste, bájate.

Rose abrió la boca, incrédula. Su frase cortante terminó por ponerla directamente y sin escalas en el reino de los furiosos. ¡Al diablo con él!

Con algo de torpeza, gracias a la ira que comenzaba a acumularse en su interior, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se bajó del auto, azotando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, Scorpius se alejó a toda velocidad, dejándola ahí, en medio del tráfico vespertino.

Ella se quedó completamente inmóvil en su sitio.

Miró hacia ambos lados, y luego de decidir la mejor ruta, comenzó a caminar.

Cuando llegó al inicio del puente, buscó entre su bolso solo para descubrir que había dejado su cartera en el cajón de su escritorio en la universidad. Ante lo intempestiva que había resultado su salida, solamente le había dado tiempo para coger lo que tenía a la mano como su abrigo y su bolso. No se le ocurrió revisar si llevaba su cartera con ella porque el hombre que la había recogido le prometió que la regresaría a la universidad tan pronto como su reunión con el señor Malfoy terminara.

Afortunadamente, tenía su tarjeta electrónica para el metro, pero como no traía ni un centavo encima eso significaba que tenía que caminar hasta la estación más cercana y luego hacer lo mismo hasta el departamento, el cual, sino mal recordaba, estaba bastante retirado de la estación del metro. Tendría que caminar un buen trecho rodeando el Hyde Park.

Oh, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando.

Sin más opciones, y negándose a sucumbir al enorme impulso de gimotear y zapatear contra el piso como una niña pequeña, siguió su camino, dejando que el enojo fuera creciendo en su cuerpo.

¡Ése Malfoy!

¡Ojalá un monstruo se lo tragara completo!

…

Un recorrido que normalmente le tomaba una hora y media en su auto, terminó siendo de casi tres horas. Para cuando llegó al apartamento en South Kensington, ya había anochecido y los pies la estaban matando.

Entró al ascensor y oprimió el botón que la llevaría al cuarto y último piso del edificio donde vivía con Scorpius.

Las puertas se abrieron y automáticamente sintió una nueva ola de ira e indignación llenar su pecho. Ahora estaba más allá del bien y del mal. Nadie podría culparla si le arrancaba la cabeza a Malfoy o si le prendía fuego a su casa con él adentro.

En verdad no se había creído capaz de odiar a alguien hasta que conoció a Scorpius Malfoy.

El hombre tenía más cambios de humor que un bipolar y ella no tenía la más mínima intención de soportarlo. Cuando había aceptado casarse con él, nadie la había dicho que tenía que soportar sus alteraciones emocionales. Había soportado la adolescencia con demasiados primos y primas susceptibles por los cambios hormonales, pero nada se comparaba con Malfoy y el hecho de que la había dejado botada en medio de la ciudad.

Nunca había sido tratada así por nadie. Jamás. Ni siquiera en la terrible etapa que había resultado la preparatoria y eso ya era mucho decir. Malfoy llevaba la descortesía y la antipatía a un nuevo y retorcido nivel, y ella de ninguna manera lo toleraría.

Con paso fuerte se dirigió a su habitación y azotó la puerta detrás de ella. Sacó una maleta de debajo de su cama para ponerla sobre el edredón y comenzó a vaciar el clóset que había terminado de ordenar horas antes en la madrugada. Al diablo con Scorpius Malfoy… ¡que lo soportara la más vieja de su casa!

Terminó de arrojar todo al interior de la valija, que apenas cerraba, cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Ni siquiera se había quitado el abrigo al entrar al apartamento.

— ¡Qué! —dijo demasiado enojada como para ser cortés con quien fuera que había osado molestarla.

— Hola, Rose. Habla Alexander.

Automáticamente, el cuarenta por ciento de su ira se desvaneció al escuchar aquella voz.

— Ah, hola, Alex. —dijo más tranquila, mientras trataba de cerrar su maleta.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— No, no estoy bien.

Escuchó al hombre soltar una cansada exhalación al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Qué hizo Scorpius ahora?

Ella se dejó caer sobre el colchón. Tal parecía que, efectivamente, Alexander Nott conocía bastante bien a Malfoy.

— Ni te lo imaginas. Yo… —inhaló profundo—. Lo siento, pero no puedo con esto, me voy. Renuncio.

— Rose, ¿tengo que recordarte que ambos tienen un contrato y que las cláusulas son realmente estrictas?

Oh, claro que ella recordaba el dichoso contrato y sus cláusulas, sobre todo aquella que decía que quién abandonara el matrimonio antes de que el contrato terminara, tendría que pagarle al otro la mitad de todo lo que haya ganado durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, y durante los cinco años posteriores. Además de que, en su caso, tendría que pagarle también todo el dinero que Scorpius hubiese invertido en la fundación, incluyendo los intereses, lo cual la llevaría a estar más allá de la quiebra.

— No me importa —dijo resuelta—, no existe manera en este mundo, o en cualquier otro, de que yo siga respirando el mismo aire que ése… ése…

Mil y un insultos se le venían a la mente, cada uno peor que el anterior, pero no había ninguno que pudiera describir al hombre con quien ella había cometido el garrafal error de casarte

— Dale una oportunidad. No es tan malo.

— ¡Qué no es tan malo! —exclamó bastante alto, llena de indignación—. Oh, eso lo dices tú porque no tienes que vivir con él. Pero sabes, no me importa el contrato, la cárcel será un mejor lugar para vivir que éste.

— Rose, por favor, piénsalo. —pidió Alexander, tratando de calmar a su interlocutora—. ¿Por qué no vas a la habitación que está junto a la cocina, al final del corredor?

Rose frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

— Sólo hazlo. Estoy seguro que podrás pensar con mayor claridad ahí. Te llamaré después.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, el teléfono quedó muerto.

Soltó un suspiro. Durante un instante no hizo otra cosa más que mirar la maleta junto a ella, pensando en qué había querido decir Alex con ir a pensar a aquella habitación.

Finalmente su curiosidad ganó la batalla y la hizo ir a dónde aquel hombre le había pedido, deteniéndose al llegar a la puerta. No había tenido interés en conocer lo que había en aquel enorme departamento, así que no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué era lo que había al otro lado de esa puerta. Podría ser cualquier cosa, desde osos de peluches por centenares hasta un laboratorio casero de esteroides y anabólicos. Ella no podría saberlo.

Esperó un segundo más hasta que estuvo completamente segura de lo que haría y abrió la puerta.

Entonces se quedó de piedra.

Sus libros. En libreros.

Y no cualquier clase de libreros, no señor, estos eran los Rolls Royce de los libreros. Finas piezas hechas de sólida madera de caoba, con acabados exquisitos en la parte superior e inferior que estaban diseñadas para robar el aliento a cualquiera que los viera a pesar del horrible color púrpura en las paredes. Abarcaban los muros desde el piso hasta el techo, convirtiendo aquella habitación en un lugar casi mágico.

Sus libros lucían como nunca antes. Rose estaba casi segura de que brillaban.

Lentamente fue avanzando, adentrándose en la habitación, sin dejar de mirar aquella postal que ni en sus mejores sueños había imaginado. Sus manos le hormiguearon por el deseo de deslizar las yemas de sus dedos sobre aquellos muebles, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo.

Le recordaba a la biblioteca que una vez tuvo en la casa que compartió con sus padres mientras vivían. Siempre se le había hecho el mejor lugar del mundo. Incluso ahora cerraba los ojos y podía ver claramente aquella habitación hasta el más mínimo detalle, desde las amplias ventanas hasta los confortables divanes de terciopelo verde oscuro; podía escuchar la voz de su madre mientras le leía tantas historias llena de magia que la habían hecho soñar con tierras lejanas, castillos encantados, princesas y príncipes.

A pesar de que rara vez habían en su hogar debido al trabajo de sus padres, nunca habían desaprovechado la oportunidad de pasar horas en aquella biblioteca. Pero cuando ellos se fueron, la casa y todo lo demás se había ido con ellos.

Aunque pudo conservar los libros que habían pertenecido a su madre, lo cierto era que nunca pudo hallarles un lugar tan bueno como el que habían tenido en su casa. Con sus abuelos no había habido espacio, y en su departamento los libreros que había conseguido habían sido de segunda mano y al final no habían cabido todos y muchos terminaron en cajas de cartón bajo su cama.

Los ojos se le nublaron por las lágrimas sin darse cuenta.

Tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho. Era como si sus libros hubiesen encontrado su hogar de nuevo.

Y eso la llevó a pensar en el artífice de esto que veía. Ese hombre exasperante y detestable que le había pedido matrimonio y que le sacaba canas verdes a la menor provocación. Ése hombre al que siempre parecía juzgar de manera errónea desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

No podía entenderlo. Nunca había estado en su naturaleza juzgar a las personas, es más, odiaba hacerlo. Pero tratándose de Scorpius no había podido dejar de hacerlo… y todo parecía indicar que se había equivocado en cada vez.

¿Quién era Scorpius Malfoy?

Ni siquiera estaba segura de que alguien en el mundo pudiera algún día responder aquella pregunta. Todo era tan contradictorio en él que la dejaba mareada y más confundida que nunca. En un segundo podía ser el mayor bastardo alguna vez nacido sobre la tierra, y al siguiente se convertía en… bueno, en algo más cercano a lo decente.

Era por cosas como ésta, como el hecho de haberla sacado del mar cuando estaba a punto de ahogarse, como preocuparse por su tobillo o llevarla a un lugar que él detestaba, que la hacían pensar que no era alguien tan malo. Pero no estaba segura de que eso fuera suficiente para poder definirlo con claridad; o para no desear ahorcarlo con todas sus fuerzas, o mínimo tirarlo al Támesis con los pies hundidos en un bloque de concreto.

Era tan contradictorio que Rose no pudo evitar preguntarse si al término del contrato, ella no necesitaría de terapia psicológica. Estaba segura de que su marido terminaría por volverla loca.

_**«Continuará…**__**»**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_La razón de tanta tardanza fue que tuve grandes problemas para comenzar este capítulo, no sé, empecé con una idea y a la mitad cambié de parecer y decidí mejor escribir otra cosa__ porque lo que ocurría en mi idea inicial del capítulo terminó por no convencerse así que… bueno, esto fue lo que salió. _

_En fin, aquí estuvo la primera aparición de Draco. Lo sé, dejó más dudas que respuestas, pero ya verán cómo todo toma sentido en los próximos capítulos, sobre todo cuando aparezca Astoria (__¿alguien se pregunta qué tipo de suegra será?… Señoritas ¡hagan sus apuestas!). Sobre la misteriosa chica del vestido rojo, sí, ésa que ha traído a más de una muerta de curiosidad, aparece en el próximo capítulo. ¿Quién es? ¿de dónde viene? ¿qué tiene que ver con Scorpius? Bueno, habrá un poco de eso en la próxima entrega._

_Mis disculpas por la demora, decidí aprovechar el tiempo que hay entre los exámenes finales y la entrega de calificaciones para terminar de escribir los tres capítulos del dramione que llevo y eso me quitó un poco de inspiración para lo demás, pero heme aquí de vuelta__._

_Por ahora h__a llegado el momento de despedirme, no sin antes agradecerles por sus comentarios a:_

_**Linda Tonks**____**—**____**jjaacckkyy — Malaka — Adriu — Clyo-Potter — Veida Joana — anakaulitz — jos Black — Lia Ross — luna-maga —SMagicRose — **__**beautifly92 **__**— Saki — Sorcieres de la Neige — kisa kuchiky — saritadinamita19 — Maane deLaasa — Honeynesa — fearinourminds — dany16 — vaneii — YaniiP — Nat Potter W — javiera8 — Alex Rose Love**_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	11. Phoebe Hannigan

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Preferencia Personal**

**Capítulo ****11: **_**Phoebe Hannigan. **_

…

— ¿Lo leíste?

— Sí.

— ¿Y lo firmaste?

Rose soltó un suspiro antes de volver a mirar al hombre sentado al otro lado de su escritorio.

— ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? —preguntó ella.

Lex miró la carpeta que le había entregado y sonrió.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que eres la única persona sobre la tierra que no acepta firmar para ser la beneficiaria de un seguro de vida millonario.

Ella se quitó los lentes y recostó los brazos sobre el escritorio.

— Bueno, considerando que Scorpius me hace querer ahorcarlo varias veces al día, no quiero que las personas piensen que su fortuna fue el motivo el día que realmente lo haga.

La sonrisa del hombre se hizo más amplia, dejándole ver sus brillantes dientes blancos. Rose no podía entender cómo alguien podía ser tan perfecto tan temprano por la mañana… o en cualquier momento del día.

Había aparecido en su oficina tres días antes para llevarle los papeles referentes al seguro de vida de Scorpius para que ella los firmara y quedara como beneficiaria en caso de muerte. Algo completamente ilógico e innecesario porque ella esperaba haberse divorciado de Malfoy antes de que algo así sucediera. Sin mencionar que no podía comprender por qué se tomaban tantas molestias en hacer que el matrimonio pareciera lo más real posible, ya que ése había sido el argumento de Lex para convencerla de firmar.

Y decía 'convencerla' porque, efectivamente, ella ya había firmado.

Alexander abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero repentinamente alguien llamó a la puerta. Era la asistente de Rose.

— Disculpe, doctora Malfoy…

Rose tuvo que morderse la lengua para no recordarle a Becky lo mucho que detestaba que la llamara de esa manera. Además, viendo el intento de sonrisa que trataba de estirar los labios de la mujer, ella sabía que lo estaba disfrutando.

— Lily está aquí.

Rose no pudo responder, la puerta terminó por abrirse para dejar ver la vivaz presencia de su prima. Lily dijo hola con una brillante sonrisa antes de que sus ojos repararan en Alexander. De inmediato la sonrisa se desvaneció para ser reemplazada por una expresión de asombro mientras recorría al hombre con una incrédula, y nada discreta, mirada.

Rose podía entenderla, Alexander tenía la apariencia perfecta de un modelo y una clase de carisma enigmático que llamaba la atención tan pronto como tus ojos lo detectaban. Y, además, su personalidad era bastante agradable, o al menos eso se podía imaginar ella mientras los negocios no tuvieran nada que ver. Algo le decía que Lex Nott era un hombre completamente diferente a la hora de enfrentar a sus adversarios.

— Lo lamento. No sabía que estabas ocupada.

— No se preocupen, yo ya me iba —le respondió Alexander antes de ponerse de pie para extenderle su mano acompañada de una sonrisa—. Soy Alexander Nott. Mucho gusto.

La única respuesta de Lily fue su boca entreabierta. Cualquier idea en su cerebro se había evaporado cuando esos ojos azules le habían dedicado su completa atención. Era un milagro que se las hubiera arreglado para estrechar su mano.

Su expresión no tenía precio.

Sin embargo, Lex fue lo bastante caballero como para fingir que no se daba cuenta. Puso su otra mano encima de la de Lily y le dio un suave apretón antes de apartarse y volver a mirar a Rose.

— Gracias. Te llamaré cuando tenga esto listo —le dijo agitando brevemente la carpeta negra.

Rose asintió y dejó que él abandonara la oficina.

Lily tardó más de tres segundos en recuperarse del deslumbramiento.

— Oh, por Dios —suspiró distraída—. Por favor dime que estoy muerta y que ése hombre que acaba de irse será mi guía personal en el paraíso.

Rose sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Y qué es lo que harías si eso sucediera, eh? ¿Mirarlo fijamente haciéndolo sentir tan incómodo que él se preguntará si no hay algo malo contigo, justo como ahora?

— Bruja —le dijo Lily con un mohín antes de dejarse caer sobre la silla cercana mientras su mochila terminaba en el piso junto a sus pies—. Es eso o debiste de haber hecho algo realmente muy bueno en tu vida pasada como para que ahora estés casada con un hombre que está para comerse y, además, forrado de dinero y todavía tengas contacto con alguien como el dios que se acaba de ir. Dime, ¿desde cuando las lingüistas se ven rodeadas de hombres que están así de buenos? Si sigues así, dentro de poco tu campo de trabajo estará saturado de mujeres en busca de tu suerte. Yo me incluyo.

Rose rió por sus comentarios. Su prima llevaba años diciéndole que debía de haber escogido una profesión más emocionante –o interesante- y era realmente gracioso verla cambiar de parecer tan repentinamente.

— Es algo mayor para ti.

— ¡Oh, claro que no! —replicó Lily—. Yo calculo que tiene, máximo, veinticinco.

— Sí, y tú tienes diecinueve.

— Cumplo veinte en abril.

— Como digas —respondió Rose intentando dejar de lado la conversación, sabía que nada haría cambiar de opinión a su prima—. Alex es el representante de Scorpius, así que supongo que venía incluido en el paquete cuando me casé con él —explicó mientras revisaba la bandeja de su correo electrónico.

Después de que se mudó, Lily había adquirido la costumbre de visitarla casi todos los días en su oficina antes de que tuviera que irse al club a cubrir su turno, aunque fuera solamente para decirle hola y hacerle saber que seguía viva.

— ¿No te da gusto? —preguntó la recién llegada luego de unos segundos de haberse quedado en silencio.

Rose dejo de ponerle atención al monitor de la computadora frente a ella y enfocó sus ojos en aquella pícara mirada al otro lado de su escritorio.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Se acerca el día de San Valentín —respondió Lily con una sonrisa que añadió más brillo a sus ojos.

Rose soltó un suspiro cansado mientras se hundía un poco más en su asiento. En la esquina más alejada de su escritorio, el calendario le recordaba que estaban a menos de cuatro días para esa fecha.

— Oh, eso.

— ¿"Oh, eso"? —inquirió Lily, extrañada por la poca emoción en el tono que había en la voz de su prima al hablar de ése día—. Es la primera vez que tendrás a alguien con quien festejarlo realmente en ¿cuánto? ¿cuatro años? Y no solamente eso sino que ¡lo harás con tu esposo! —añadió con más emoción antes de apoyar los brazos en el escritorio—. ¿Y bien? ¿cuáles son los planes para el domingo?

Rose miró a la joven sentada frente a ella.

— Honestamente, no los hay —respondió en una exhalación.

Sabía que la pregunta de Lily era absolutamente legal y que no tenía por qué sentirse incómoda, pero hablar de su supuesta relación con Scorpius siempre la dejaba con un terrible dolor de cabeza y un cargo de consciencia enorme porque sentía que, con cada día que pasaba, se estaba convirtiendo en una mejor mentirosa, incluso con su familia.

— ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

— Nop. Scorpius jugará el sábado en Manchester y su equipo se quedará todo el fin de semana allá, después viajarán a Italia donde jugarán otra vez el martes. En cuanto a mí, planeo ir a Saint Albans.

La mirada de Lily reflejó la incredulidad antes de soltar un bufido.

— Tratándose de su primer San Valentín juntos como marido y mujer, creo que deberían hacerse un espacio en sus apretadas agendas para festejarlo. Además, si no pueden hacerlo en un día como San Valentín, ¿entonces cuándo lo harán?

Quería encontrar una respuesta convincente, sobre todo por el hecho de que Lily tenía razón. En teoría, ésa ocasión debería ser más que especial, era lo que se esperaba de una pareja de recién casados, pero no pudo encontrar ningún argumento que valiera la pena.

Ahora ya podía tener más o menos una idea de por qué Scorpius llevaba una vida como la que llevaba. Ambos estaban dedicados al cien por ciento a sus carreras, ella de lingüista y él de futbolista, y ésa podría ser quizás la única cosa que tenían en común.

Y con vidas como las suyas, honestamente las cosas personales siempre quedaban en los últimos lugares en la lista de prioridades. Ni que decir sobre la idea de conocer a alguien lo suficiente como para enamorarse y pensar en un matrimonio.

No era como si ella y Scorpius se hubieran hecho realmente cercanos luego de dos semanas de casados, ni que al menos soportaran estar en presencia del otro. Es más, podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había visto a su esposo en todo ese tiempo durante más de dos minutos y que hubieran intercambiado más de tres palabras seguidas.

Ni siquiera había podido agradecerle el detalle de los libreros. Y tenía que reconocer que estaba en deuda con Malfoy por haber hecho algo así sin que ella se lo pidiera.

Durante la siguiente casi media hora, Lily añadió un millón de cosas más al regaño por su falta de entusiasmo con las celebraciones románticas mientras ella continuaba con su trabajo como si nada pasara. Era la máxima expresión de la palabra 'multitareas' y su prima lo sabía, así que no parecía importarle seguir con su discurso mientras ella se movía por la oficina porque sabía que a pesar de todo le estaba prestando atención.

— Beck, ¿podrías enviar esto por fax a Saint Albans? —pidió asomando medio cuerpo a través de la puerta. Su asistente cogió la carpeta con el escrito que acababa de imprimir.

Tan pronto como volvió a sentarse tras su escritorio, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

— Weasley.

— Golden River. A las siete.

Rose frunció el ceño al escuchar aquella voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

— ¿Scorpius? —Lily seguía hablando, así que Rose tuvo que hacerle una seña para que guardara silencio mientras concentraba su atención en la llamada. No lograba escuchar con claridad, le daba la impresión de que él murmuraba contra la bocina—. ¿Qué… de qué hablas?

— El domingo. En el restaurante Golden River, a las ocho. Y no llegues tarde.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más, el teléfono quedó muerto.

Lily comenzó a preocuparse al ver que Rose mantenía el teléfono junto a su oreja y la expresión en su rostro era una extraña mezcla de emociones que no pudo definir con claridad.

— ¿Era Scorpius?

Rose parpadeó varias veces para salir de su estupor mientras asentía lentamente con la cabeza.

—Dijo que… quería salir a cenar el domingo.

Lily sonrió abiertamente al escuchar aquella inesperada noticia.

— ¿Ves? Te lo dije. Siendo su primer día de San Valentín era una ocasión que no podía dejarse pasar así como así. ¿A dónde irán?

Rose le respondió usando casi las mismas frases que Scorpius le había dicho mientras ella aún intentaba de encontrarle lógica o de, al menos, asegurarse de que no había entrado a la dimensión desconocida.

Sencillamente no lo podía creer, ¿qué posibilidades había de que él hubiese pensado en aquel día y hubiese planeado algo? Pero claro, su mente lo descartó de inmediato al pensar que tal vez había sido Alexander el artífice de todo para mantener las apariencias como el matrimonio feliz que se suponía que eran.

…

Cuando el domingo llegó, algunos días después, Rose prácticamente había olvidado aquella cita.

El resto de la semana había transcurrido entre ajetreadas clases, interminables reuniones con el consejo patrocinador de la fundación y eternas videoconferencias para mantenerse al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en la investigación de Saint Albans. Demasiado trabajo para una mujer de veintidós años pero que, a pesar de todo, la hacía sentir realmente satisfecha con lo bien que se estaban dando las cosas últimamente. No obstante, para su desgracia, una fuerte e inusual tormenta de nieve había azotado la ciudad desde el viernes y había obligado al cierre de algunas vías como la autopista que la llevaba a Saint Albans por lo que tuvo que cancelar su viaje al centro de investigación.

Luego de notificar a su equipo allá, no le había quedado más opción que permanecer en Londres y aprovechar las horas en casa. Se había vestido con ropa cómoda, había puesto algo de música y había llenado la mesita de la estancia con algunos libros de Lingüística, dispuesta a terminar ese adelanto al plan de estudios del siguiente año que sus jefes le pedían.

Alguien llamó a la puerta rompiendo su concentración.

Soltando un pequeño bufido se levantó del piso y corrió para abrir. Fue una completa sorpresa encontrar a Alexander al otro lado del marco de la entrada, recién salido del ascensor. No habría esperado ni en un millón de años que él se presentara a su puerta, sobre todo ahora que Scorpius no estaba lo cual quería decir que había ido a verla a ella.

Durante algunos segundos ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente hasta que él le regaló una deslumbrante sonrisa que no hizo más que agravar la expresión de sorpresa que muy seguramente había escrita en su rostro.

— Interesante elección de vestimenta para ir a cenar —le dijo luego de recorrerla con la mirada.

Rose parpadeó algo contrariada.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Tu cena con Scorpius. Sólo vine para asegurarme que no la olvidarías, ya que no contestas el teléfono.

Eso pareció traer de regreso el cerebro de ella. Su expresión y su tono de voz adquirieron algo de neutralidad.

— No la olvidé, decidí no ir —respondió mientras abría la puerta y regresaba a la estancia, permitiéndole a Lex la entrada.

Él cerró la puerta antes de seguirla.

— ¿Y por qué?

Rose se inclinó para cerrar el libro que tenía sobre la mesita y se giró para mirarlo.

— Porque no quiero tener a alguien disparándome flashes de cámara justo en el rostro mientras finjo que estoy enamorada de alguien a quien en realidad detesto.

— El contrato dice…

— _Sé_ lo que dice el contrato, Alex —le frenó ella, aunque no pudo evitar que hubiera cierta amargura en su tono de voz—. Pero en ninguna parte se especifica que tenga que ser exhibida y tratada como un animal de zoológico. No soy una cosa.

Su respuesta pareció desconcertar a Alexander.

— Nadie lo dice, Rose. ¿Por qué piensas de esa manera?

Ella soltó un bufido mientras se sentaba en el sofá cercano y miraba sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Él se sentó en el sillón de junto.

— Bueno, después de que un tipo prácticamente se me echara encima ayer con su cámara mientras salía de una cafetería, no he podido pensar de forma diferente.

La boca se le llenó de un sabor amargo al recordar la experiencia del día anterior. Había ido a casa de sus abuelos y se encontró con algunos de sus sobrinos que estaban ahí para pasar la tarde, ella se había ofrecido a salir a comprar lo necesario para la cena y se había llevado al más pequeño para quitarle algo de peso a su abuela. Luego del súper, se había detenido en una cafetería y al salir aquel desconocido la había asaltado de repente.

El incidente había resultado lo bastante molesto como para que ella todavía se sintiera enfadada al recordarlo. Sobre todo porque había traído en brazos a su sobrino, el cual todavía era un bebé, y aquel desagradable paparazzi no había dejado de fotografiarla y de asustarlo mientras hacía insidiosas preguntas a pesar de que ella hacía grandes esfuerzos por alcanzar su auto, abrir la puerta, y huir de su acoso.

Durante ése instante se había sentido realmente impotente, sin saber qué hacer e incapaz de sacar a su pequeño sobrino de ahí. Y no le había gustado la sensación en lo más mínimo.

No había tenido una verdadera noción de lo que era vivir con alguien bajo los reflectores hasta esa tarde y una cosa era ella y lo que pudiera ocurrirle, pero que eso hubiese alcanzado a su familia resultó desconcertante y casi devastador. Si había algo que la hacía saltar a la menor provocación eso era su familia, y no iba a tolerar que nadie se atreviera a fastidiarlos.

Alzó el rostro, buscando alejar el amargo recuerdo, y se encontró con los ojos de Lex fijos en ella. Su expresión le decía que no le hacía ninguna gracia enterarse de su molesto primer encuentro con la prensa amarillista.

— ¿Por qué no llamaste para decírmelo?

Ella sencillamente se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé.

Las facciones en el rostro de Lex se aligeraron un poco antes de que su mano se extendiera para alcanzar las suyas y ofrecerles un suave apretón que la hizo dar un pequeño respingo. Desde que se conocieron, Alexander Nott le había dado la impresión de ser un hombre sexy y no uno comprensivo… o tierno, pero comenzaba a cansarse de que no pudiera expresar nada más que sorpresa con cada cosa que descubría de él.

— Escucha, ambos sabíamos que iba a llegar un momento en el que esto sucedería ya que eres el prototipo de una chica normal casada con uno de los hombres más deseados del mundo y su boda fue realmente imprevista. —le dijo él en voz baja, casi como un susurro, su tono era sereno y algo ronco—. Todos quieren ver si no hay algo más detrás de tanto apresuramiento, por lo que no se darán por vencidos. Y sí, reconozco que tal vez fue negligente de mi parte pasarlo por alto y no darte consejos sobre cómo manejarlo, quiero que sepas que lo lamento pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar. Tengo contactos y me aseguraré que los paparazzi te dejen en paz tanto como sea posible, ¿okay?

Rose intentó creerle, pero lo cierto era que ella no era ninguna tonta y sabía lo poco probable que eso era. Vivían en la capital mundial de los paparazzi, estaban esparcidos por todo el mundo pero los de la prensa inglesa eran implacables y permanecían a la espera de capturar el más mínimo detalle que pudiera darles la nota. Así que no podía hacerse falsas ilusiones respecto a que lo sucedido no volviera a repetirse.

Sin embargo, sonrió al ver la expresión sincera de Lex y en silencio le agradeció por al menos intentarlo. Él le sonrió de vuelta.

— Bien, ahora dime ¿por qué no te has arreglado si tienes que encontrarte con Scorpius en el restaurante en unas horas? Ahí no tendrás que preocuparte de la prensa, el lugar es realmente exclusivo y no dejan a cualquiera estar dentro del edificio… o cerca.

El extraño momento entre ellos se rompió al volver al verdadero motivo de su visita. La sonrisa de Rose se desvaneció antes de regresar su atención al montón del libros y papeles frente a ellos.

— Como verás, tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer —respondió en un intento por sacarle la vuelta al tema.

— Eso no es excusa, lo sabes.

Su respuesta la hizo sentir incómoda, sobre todo porque le hizo darse cuenta de que él podía leerla mucho mejor que la mayoría. Comenzó a apilar los libros y se levantó del sofá.

Lex hizo lo mismo, haciéndole saber que no dejaría de insistir por su respuesta.

— Bueno… yo… es que no tengo nada apropiado para ir a un lugar así —admitió ella, esperando ser convincente—. Los únicos restaurantes que he visitado en los últimos años han sido el coreano que hay en el edificio dónde vivía y los cercanos del Soho, y dudo que lo que hay en mi clóset sea adecuado para algo diferente. Tú mismo lo dijiste, es un lugar bastante exclusivo.

Lex sonrió por sus palabras.

— Lily me dijo que muy probablemente saldrías con una excusa como ésa…

— ¿Cuándo hablaste con Lily?

—… así que te traje esto.

Rose iba a preguntar nuevamente cómo es que él había hablado con Lily, pero entonces su mirada cayó sobre la enorme caja que había en el sillón. Resultaba muy curioso que no la hubiese notado antes cuando el paquete pedía a gritos ser notado.

Lex se lo extendió y Rose se quedó boquiabierta al ver el nombre de la marca en la tapa de la caja. Kellerman's era una tienda muy cara y exclusiva que se había puesto de moda en los últimos años en la ciudad. Ella había mirado el escaparate un montón de veces, pero nunca había entrado. Era uno de esos sitios en los que vendían un vestido para cada ocasión… ropa con propósitos tan específicos, que hacía falta una guía para saber cuándo tienes que ponértela y que era obra de los diseñadores de moda que aparecían en las portadas de las revistas.

No era un sitio en el que ella compraría algo. Sobre todo porque no tendría donde lucirlo.

— ¿Tú lo escogiste? —preguntó alzando el rostro para mirar a Lex.

Él le sonrió casi con arrogancia, lo cual le quedaba demasiado bien para su gusto.

Volvió a mirar el relieve dorado sobre la caja, calculó la longitud, la anchura, el grosor y el volumen, y la duda se asomó en su mente. ¿Cómo había adivinado su talla?, ¿cómo sabía lo que le gustaba y lo que no? Si el vestido era rojo o demasiado revelador, no pensaba ponérselo. ¿Qué tal si tenía unas enormes mangas abullonadas como las de los vestidos que solían llevarse a las fiestas de fin de curso de los ochenta, y hacía que su trasero pareciera enorme?

— No voy a ponerme nada —declaró resuelta.

Lex se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír, parecía que no le molestaba su rotunda negación y eso no hizo más que llenarla de inseguridad. Le daba la impresión de que el hombre se guardaba un as bajo la manga y eso sólo le hacía esperar lo peor.

— Cómo quieras —respondió él en un suspiro antes de mirar el reloj en su muñeca—. Sólo espero que puedas explicárselo a quien venga en cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno…

El timbre sonó causando que Rose diera un pequeño salto.

— ¡Está abierto! —dijo Lex lo suficientemente fuerte como para que quien fuera que estuviera al otro lado pudiera oírlo.

La puerta se abrió y una figura conocida para Rose apareció a través de ella.

— ¡Hola, hola!

— ¿Lily?

La recién llegada ignoró olímpicamente su sorpresa y de inmediato enfocó su atención en Lex.

— ¡No puedo creer que se lo mostraras sin esperarme! —exclamó entrando al apartamento—. Te dije que quería ver su expresión al verlo.

Lex sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros manteniendo las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— Aún no lo abre así que llegas a tiempo.

Rose pasó su mirada de Alexander a Lily y de regreso intentando dar con el secreto que ambos parecían compartir sin que ella pudiera comprender cómo era posible si, hasta donde sabía, no se conocían.

— Ustedes dos… lo siento si me perdí, pero ¿podrían explicarme?

Lily dejó de sonreír y reparó en ella.

— Me encontré con Alex cuando dejé tu oficina el otro día, charlamos un rato y ambos concluimos que muy probablemente intentarías zafarte de la primera cita real que tienes con tu esposo así que decidimos darte un empujón.

Oh, así que eso era…

Lily había desempeñado el papel de Cupido con ella desde que Rose había terminado su última relación formal… cuando tenía dieciocho años, por lo que verla ahora no la sorprendía en absoluto. Lo que le tomaba con la guardia baja era descubrir que Lex también tenía esa faceta oculta en su personalidad, y una parte de su mente no alcanzaba a comprender por qué se tomaba tantas molestias para mantener la tapadera de su matrimonio con Scorpius.

— Bueno, ya estoy aquí. Ábrelo —pidió Lily extendiéndole un abrecartas que había sobre la mesita de centro con solemnidad, como si estuvieran a punto de cortar el listón de inauguración de algo grande.

Rose paseo su mirada a lo largo de la caja y finalmente se rindió. Algo le decía que no tenía muchas opciones después de todo. Colocó la caja sobre la mesita y se puso de rodillas. Quitó la tapa y la dejó a un lado, haciendo lo mismo después con la primera capa de papel de seda.

Comenzó a desesperarse, parecía que en esa tienda envolvían la ropa como si se trataran de momias.

Finalmente sacó el vestido de la caja y lo alzó un poco. Era negro, largo y sin tirantes, salpicado de diminutos cristales que destellaban suavemente con el reflejo de la luz; la falda llegaba a los tobillos, parecía de ésas que se arremolinaban alrededor de ellos, y tenía una abertura que debía alcanzar a la altura del muslo. Una maravilla… que no era su estilo.

Rose acarició vacilante la tela mientras trataba de imaginarse luciendo una prenda así en público… peor aún, durante una cita.

— No puedo…

Lily la interrumpió al comenzar a poner frente a ella otras cajas más pequeñas que había traído consigo en una bolsa. Rose suspiró con resignación y descubrió un par de zapatos, un bolso y el resto de los accesorios que, en teoría, completarían tal atuendo.

Miró las ropas que traía puestas en ese momento y miró el vestido. ¿Cómo iba a poder ponerse algo así que no iba con ella?

— Te va a quedar fabuloso. Anda, pruébatelo —pidió su prima. Al parecer, la expresión que tenía en ese momento debía ser muy graciosa porque ninguno de sus invitados dejaba de sonreír.

— No, tengo trabajo por hacer —dijo Rose antes de dejar el vestido de nuevo en su caja y alcanzar la pila de libros cercana—. Guarda eso, ni siquiera sé si voy a ponerme algo de todo esto.

Lex se encogió de hombros mientras ella pasaba junto a él para ir a la habitación transformada en biblioteca.

— Es tu decisión, no podemos obligarte a hacerlo. Pero quiero que pienses muy bien que dedicamos una tarde entera a buscar algo perfecto para ti y que es de esta manera cómo pagas nuestro esfuerzo.

Rose se detuvo y cerró los ojos, tratando de resistir el impulso de ponerlos en blanco.

Lentamente se giró y vio que Lily la miraba con una ceja enarcada, sonriendo.

— Así es ella, Alex. Podrá simular ser una chica que practica deportes extremos, pero al final del día es más una abuuurrida lingüista que no se permite tomar riesgos sobre ella misma. Ni siquiera por su adorada prima, quien la conoce mejor que nadie.

Rose se quedó en silencio meditando seriamente a quien ahorcaría primero… porque la estaban haciendo ceder.

— Ustedes dos son un par de chantajistas, ¿lo saben, verdad?

Lily se acercó a ella para entregarle el vestido mientras Lex no dejaba de sonreír. Era obvio que ellos habían ganado y ella había perdido.

— Nop —le respondió él—. Somos personas capaces de darte posibles perspectivas sobre los hechos, eso es muy diferente.

_"Oh, qué manera tan elegante de decir lo mismo…"_

…

Scorpius terminó de abrocharse los botones de la camisa, se dio un último vistazo en el espejo, sólo para comprobar que su cabello todavía húmedo lucía peinado hacia atrás y salió disparado de su habitación. Su vuelo de Manchester a Londres se había demorado casi una hora y eso lo había dejado con el tiempo ahorcándole. Había sido un milagro que el clima mejorara en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

Tan pronto como había tocado suelo londinense, le había pagado al taxi el doble para que lo llevara a casa a toda velocidad, y al llegar se había duchado de igual manera. Incluso su equipaje seguía intacto junto a la puerta de la casa. No tenía tiempo ni de respirar.

Lex lo había obligado a hacer esa pequeña escapada para llevar a Rose a cenar "como todo esposo haría" y, además, como forma de disculparse con ella por haberla abandonado en medio de la ciudad el otro día. Él había tratado de explicarle cómo habían sucedido las cosas en la oficina de su padre, que él había regresado a buscarla dos minutos después de haberla dejado en aquel puente pero ya no la había encontrado, pero, como solía suceder, su amigo y representante fue implacable.

Bien, ya lo tenía todo planeado. Cenaría con Rose durante un par de horas y después regresaría a Manchester en el vuelo de las cinco de la mañana tal y como se lo había prometido a su entrenador. Resultaba curioso que el hombre le hubiese dado permiso de hacer algo así luego de que él le había contado la 'triste' historia del joven matrimonio que no había tenido tiempo para pasar juntos y le había dicho que quería estar con su esposa aunque fuera un par de horas.

Sólo había habido una condición por parte del entrenador: nada de sexo.

Y eso había estado bien para Scorpius. No era como si su esposa fuera una mujer que realmente lo tentara. Es más, con su actitud, tendría que considerarse afortunada de ser definida dentro del género femenino.

Una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en su rostro en respuesta a su _cómico_ pensamiento mientras cruzaba el pequeño pasillo que iba desde el ascensor hasta la entrada principal del edificio en el que vivía. Sabía que exageraba pero…

La sonrisa murió en sus labios.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó al ver a la persona que lo esperaba al otro lado de la calle.

Lentamente la mujer bajó de la acera contraria, manteniendo las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Una ligera brisa agitó los mechones que caían sueltos de su cabello oscuro recogido en un moño flojo.

— Pensé en todos los lugares posibles dónde podría encontrarte y…

El rostro de Scorpius se endureció cuando ella estuvo lo bastante cerca como para recordarle que no había cambiado en absoluto. Seguía teniendo el mismo rostro de ángel, los mismos ojos de un azul pálido y la misma sonrisa que durante mucho tiempo lo había desarmado en un dos por tres.

Ella seguía siendo la misma. O al menos eso parecía.

Desde que la vio aparecer el día de su boda había sabido que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que inevitablemente sus caminos volvieran a cruzarse de nuevo pero, honestamente, él no hubiera imaginado que ese momento llegaría justo ahora.

— No tengo tiempo para esto.

— ¿Es así cómo me darás la bienvenida, después de casi seis años sin vernos? —la vio encogerse de hombros mientras sus dedos intentaban mantener un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. Ése siempre había sido su tic cada vez que se sentía nerviosa, él lo recordaba—. Creí que al menos podríamos ir a beber algo.

Scorpius quiso sacarle la vuelta, pero ella le bloqueó el camino y puso su mano en su brazo para detener su avance. El toque fue suficiente para hacerlo estremecer incluso por encima de la gruesa lana de su abrigo.

— Por favor, Scorpius.

El tono suplicante en sus palabras terminó por cuartear sus barreras… y Scorpius se odió por ello.

…

Lentamente, Rose abrió la puerta y descendió del vehículo sin apartar la vista de la fachada del edificio frente a ella. Las horas transcurrieron con más rapidez que de costumbre, y antes de que ella pudiera siquiera pensar en hacer otra cosa, se había arreglado para ir a la 'cita' que había hecho con Scorpius.

Durante el trayecto del apartamento al restaurante, había llegado a la conclusión de que así era como debía llamarla, pero no porque fuera una cita romántica, sino una cita de trabajo.

No obstante, eso no bastaba para hacerla sentir menos ansiosa, y ella no podía entender el porqué. Tal vez porque no estaba acostumbrada a salir a cenar a un restaurante dónde una comida para dos costaba mínimo quinientas libras, o tal vez era por el vestido de noche que traía puesto y que, para su gusto, la dejaba demasiado expuesta.

_"No puedo creer que me convencieras de esto, Lily"_, pensó al recordar que había sido su prima quien personalmente había elegido el atuendo. Pero claro, ella solamente era la mitad del equipo conspirador porque no podía olvidar que Alex también estaba involucrado.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca. Eran las siete con diez.

Ajustó el chal sobre sus hombros desnudos y juntó la determinación necesaria para avanzar hacia el interior del lujoso restaurante. Una joven mujer vestida con blusa blanca y falda negra, parada en el atril del maître le dio la bienvenida.

— ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

— Sí, ah… hay una reservación a nombre de Scorpius Malfoy.

La muchacha revisó el enorme libro de reservas y una cortés sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

— Por supuesto, señora Malfoy. Sígame, por favor.

Rose soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras era guiada hacia una mesa situada en el piso superior, cerca de la ventana desde dónde se podía ver hacia el Támesis. Un mesero apareció para apartarle la silla y después le ofreció una copa del vino de la casa mientras esperaba a su acompañante. Rose la aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza distraído mientras intentaba controlar los nervios que se le habían disparado ahora que ponía atención a los comensales.

A su alrededor, el ambiente estaba diseñado para la intimidad y la comodidad de las parejas que se habían dado cita en aquel lugar como parte de sus planes románticos.

Y eso, de alguna manera, la hacía sentir algo fuera de lugar. Las citas no eran los suyo.

…

— ¿Nos dedicaremos a vernos fijamente el uno al otro?

Scorpius miró a la mujer frente a él por encima del borde del vaso de whisky que bebía en ese momento. Las tenues luces de aquel bar ejecutivo jugaban con sus rasgos dándole una apariencia un tanto borrosa. O tal vez era el cansancio acumulado el que la hacía ver de esa manera.

Terminó de vaciar el contenido de su vaso y lo depositó sobre la barra con un golpe sordo.

— ¿Por qué volviste, Phoebe? —preguntó ya no queriendo aplazar lo importante tras una conversación insulsa. Nunca había sido su estilo. Además, entre más rápido pudiera terminar con esto, más rápido podía intentar convencerse de que no le afectaba en lo absoluto.

Ella sonrió mientras delineaba la parte superior de su vaso con la yema del dedo. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, Scorpius no pudo negar lo bien que se sintió al notar ese brillo especial en su mirada y que sólo había visto cuando ella lo miraba a él.

— Debutaré como diseñadora en la Semana de la Moda en Londres, así que he venido a preparar todo desde ahora, ¿puedes creerlo? Después de tanto tiempo.

_"Típico"_, pensó él.

Tal parecía que, de nuevo, solamente se trataba de ella y de lo que ella quería o necesitaba mientras que a él lo dejaba en segundo lugar, como siempre.

…

— ¿Lista para ordenar, señorita?

Rose alzó la mirada y se encontró con el amable rostro del camarero. Era un hombre mayor, que tenía la apariencia de un caballero y su tono de voz era tranquilizador. Discretamente miró el reloj en su muñeca y vio que habían pasado treinta y cinco minutos desde que había llegado. El estómago se le convirtió en un hueco mientras amargas memorias de su adolescencia intentaban abrirse paso en su mente.

— Ahm… ¿podría traerme otra copa de vino? —dijo extendiendo su copa hacia el hombre—. Gracias.

Cuando el camarero la dejó sola, ella se atrevió a mirar hacia las escaleras a través de la docena de parejas que compartían el mismo piso del restaurante en ese momento. Era un milagro que estuvieran lo suficientemente embelesados los unos con los otros, y no la notaran ahí, sola.

No había señal de Scorpius.

…

— Me refiero a por qué me buscaste —aclaró Scorpius sin apartar la vista de la mujer frente a él.

De nuevo, Phoebe se pasó los dedos para poner su cabello detrás de la oreja antes de responder.

— Creí que lo sabrías —rodeó su vaso con sus dos manos y lo acercó un poco más a ella—. Porque… he pensado mucho en ti.

Scorpius soltó un bufido incrédulo.

— No me digas…

Convencido de que esa conversación no los llevaría a ningún sitio, se levantó de su asiento y sacó unos cuantos billetes de su cartera para pagar los dos tragos antes de alejarse sin siquiera mirarla. No tenía caso continuar porque, aceptémoslo, nada de lo que ella dijera o él hiciera, cambiaría lo que había sucedido en el pasado. Y, sinceramente, luego de seis años de distanciamiento, las palabras ya resultaban algo más que inútiles.

Para su desgracia, ella no pareció entender el significado de su salida del bar y lo siguió a través estacionamiento.

— No entiendo por qué no me crees —dijo con la respiración algo agitada luego de haber tenido que trotar para poder alcanzarle—. Lo que vivimos no es fácil de olvidar.

Que ella intentara traer al presente lo que habían vivido pinchó una fibra sensible dentro de él. No quería esta conversación. No la necesitaba. No sabía cómo manejarla. Y en verdad comenzaba a odiar que le siguiera afectando tanto a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado.

Pero ella no volvería a verlo vulnerable. Lo había visto aquella tarde, cuando él casi le había rogado que no lo dejara, y a ella no le había importado en aquel entonces.

Y si ella quería apelar al pasado ahora, él también lo haría.

— ¿En serio? Perdona que me cueste creerlo, pero no me dio la impresión de que pensaras mucho en mí cuando dijiste que lo nuestro no tenía futuro y después te largaste al otro lado del mundo para traicionarme. Diablos, creo que esos pequeños detalles tampoco son fáciles de olvidar, ¿verdad? —respondió ácido.

— Las cosas no son cómo crees, Scorpius. Lo que pasó con Tyler… —su voz se desvaneció un segundo, dándole la impresión de que quería encontrar las palabras correctas para justificar algo que para él resultaba injustificable—… Nos encontramos en Nueva York meses después de que yo me fuera. No tuvo nada que ver contigo ni con…

— No me importa —le cortó él.

No estaba interesado en sus explicaciones. Y si a ella le hubiese importado tanto dárselas, entonces lo hubiera hecho mucho tiempo antes. No ahora.

Scorpius sacudió la cabeza y pasó a su lado.

— Espera —le pidió Phoebe cuando él alcanzó la puerta de su auto—. Antes que todo fuimos amigos, prometiste que siempre lo seríamos sin importar lo demás… y ni siquiera me dijiste que te casabas.

— Ahora imagínate lo que fue cuando me enteré que te metiste con mi mejor amigo —susurró él por fin dándole voz a la idea que lo había comido vivo por años enteros.

— Nunca te traicioné, Scorpius… y tampoco dejé de amarte.

Eso terminó por colmar su paciencia, y por echarle más leña al fuego del resentimiento que ardía en su interior.

— Demasiado tarde para darse cuenta, ¿verdad? —sin poder contenerse avanzó un par de pasos hacia ella, deteniéndose cuando se sintió demasiado cerca como para su propio bien—. ¿Qué cambió? ¿los millones en mi cuenta o el hecho de que Tyler terminó tratándote como a otra de sus putas? ¿O es que acaso me buscas ahora porque quieres algo de publicidad? Lamento decirte que a diferencia de ti, yo no vendo a cualqu…

Una fuerte bofetada puso freno sus palabras.

Durante eternos segundos, ambos permanecieron estáticos en medio de aquel oscuro estacionamiento, sin importarles la pálida nevada que caía lentamente sobre ellos. El silencio era tan tenso, que hacía palpitar los tímpanos.

— Scorpius, yo lo…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en los ojos de Phoebe mientras intentaba que las palabras de disculpa se abrieran paso por su garganta, su labio inferior temblaba sin que ningún sonido pudiera salir de su boca.

Él volvió a mirarla, pero ahora no había equivocación en la amargura y el rencor que había en sus ojos. Había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso, un vaso que se había llenado seis años atrás.

— Olvídalo. Ya nada me sorprende ni me interesa de ti, Phoebe Hannigan. Siendo más claros, ahora prácticamente me importas una mierda.

…

Casi dos horas y ocho copas de vino después, Rose tuvo que aceptar oficialmente que había sido plantada. En San Valentín.

Una pareja cerca de ella no dejaba escapar la ocasión para mirarla y luego intercambiar susurros entre ellos.

Rose quiso morirse ahí mismo. Repentinamente se sintió tan pequeña, que todo su cuerpo le gritaba que saliera corriendo, pero ella se negaba a darle esa satisfacción. Ella nunca huía. El mesero llegó para llenarle su copa de nueva cuenta y ella se sintió todavía más tímida cuando la mirada compasiva del hombre se cruzó con la suya.

Obviamente, tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que otras parejas más habían comenzado a prestarle atención.

Ella quería que la tierra se abriera ahí mismo y se la tragara, y que después llegaran los Hombres de Negro y utilizaran su desneuralizador en todos los del restaurante para que la olvidaran como la patética mujer plantada en un lugar romántico que era.

Incapaz de seguir soportando aquella abominable situación, se bebió el contenido de su copa en un solo trago y dejó que el suave ardor del vino le recorriera la garganta. Todavía tenía la suficiente conciencia como para saber lo estúpida que resultaba la idea de que intentara irse a casa sola, así que rebuscó entre su bolso y sacó su teléfono para oprimir una tecla de marcado rápido.

Una cálida voz le dijo hola, y fue precisamente ésa calidez la que terminó por derrumbarla al arrebatarle la fachada de seguridad que había mantenido desde que había llegado a ese lugar.

— Soy yo, ¿podrías venir por mí? —preguntó con la voz quebrada.

…

_**«Continuará…**__**»**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Sí, lo sé, este fue un capítulo un tanto... extraño, sobre todo por la casi nula interacción entre los protagonistas pero, como tal vez se hayan dado cuenta, esta fue la mitad del capítulo entero porque la verdad quedó muy largo y no quería hacerlo tedioso.__ Sin embargo, aquí sirvió para poder escribir algo más de Alex, de quien me han preguntado si va a ser el que complete el triángulo amoroso entre Rose, a lo que debo responder honestamente que no lo sé, pero espero definirlo en los capítulos próximos._

_En fin…_

_Ha llegado el momento de despedirme, no sin antes agradecerles por sus__ comentarios a:_

_**jjaacckkyy — **__**Clyo-Potter — fearinourminds — javiera8 — Adriu — saritadinamita19 — jos Black — anakaulitz — Marie Weasley DxC — Sorcieres de la Neige — luna-maga — AdiWeasley — **__**Linda Tonks **__**— Giselle Lestrange — here we go again P — Alex Rose Love — Saki — Cecy Martinez — Veida Joana — Isla de Thera — magda — AdiWeasley — xXPequita AnonimaxX — Anónimo — harryandale**_

_Es __por su apoyo que esta historia llega hasta sus monitores así que muchas gracias ^^_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	12. Suero de la verdad y resentimientos

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Preferencia Personal**

**Capítulo ****12: **_**Suero de la verdad y resentimientos al carbón. **_

…

Albus bajó del auto, incluso antes de que se apagara el motor por completo. Su acompañante intentó decirle algo, pero él sencillamente hizo una seña con la mano y se apresuró al interior del restaurante. No tenía tiempo que perder.

Había pasado cerca de una hora y media desde que había recibido la llamada de Rose pidiéndole ir a recogerla. No le había dado muchos detalles, en realidad ninguno, pero eso no hacía menos por aminorar la sensación de urgencia que había en su interior. Ella nunca pedía ayuda a menos de que fuera sumamente necesario. Así que tan pronto como había colgado el teléfono, había salido de la cama y había conducido a toda velocidad desde Cambridge hasta el centro de Londres.

El maître le dio la bienvenida y luego de que él se explicara sobre su abrupta entrada, el hombre le indicó a un mesero que lo guiara hasta donde su prima se encontraba.

No fue difícil hallarla. Entre todas esas parejas pudo verla sentada en un rincón cerca del balcón, con la cabeza agachada mientras su índice trazaba el borde de su copa. Rápidamente se aproximó a ella y puso su mano con delicadeza sobre su hombro. Rose dio un respingo, pero al ver que se trataba de él la expresión de su rostro pasó de la sorpresa a la derrota.

Albus no tuvo que imaginar en lo que había ocurrido. Sabía qué día era y también sabía el por qué todas esas parejas los estaban mirando como si fueran el espectáculo para después de la cena.

— Estoy aquí, nena —dijo intentando confortarla—. Ya estoy aquí.

La ayudó a ponerse de pie, dándose cuenta de que ella ya había bebido un poco más allá de sus límites por el temblor de sus piernas, y luego de asegurarse de que no se caería, sacó su billetera y pagó lo que fuera que ella había consumido.

— ¿Ella está bien? —Le preguntó su acompañante, quien había permanecido recostado sobre la puerta de su auto mientras los veía salir de aquel restaurante. Albus lo miró durante una fracción de segundo, agradeciéndole en silencio su preocupación por alguien tan importante en su vida como lo era Rose.

— Algo ebria, pero sí. Está bien.

— ¡Andy! —exclamó Rose arrastrando las palabras, al ver al hombre que los esperaba—. ¿Cómo ha estado mi cuñado favorito? Porque tú y yo somos como cuñados, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Andrew le sonrió condescendientemente haciendo que un par de hoyuelos aparecieran en sus mejillas.

— Por supuesto, preciosa. ¿Qué tal has estado tú?

Rose soltó un bufido.

— No quieres saber.

Albus exhaló lentamente mientras abría la puerta del asiento trasero para que Rose entrara, luego él y Andrew hicieron lo mismo y entonces puso en marcha el auto para alejarse del lugar.

— ¿La llevaremos a su casa? —le preguntó Andrew luego de unos instantes.

— ¡No! —gritó Rose desde el asiento de atrás, haciendo que ambos hombres dieran un pequeño salto sobre sus asientos—. No quiero ir a ese maldito lugar. ¡Lo detesto!

— ¿Con Lily? —volvió a inquirir Andrew mientras se aseguraba de que aquel grito no le hubiese destrozado el tímpano.

Al sopesó seriamente la sugerencia, dado que llevarla al departamento que compartía con Scorpius estaba fuera de discusión, pero luego de algunos segundos negó con la cabeza.

— No, conociéndola, no dejaría de interrogarla —le respondió sin apartar la vista del camino—. Y Ted y Victoire están en Plymouth.

— ¿Con tus abuelos?

— Ni hablar. La primera vez que Rose llegó ebria a casa, la buena mujer le bajó la borrachera a gritos.

— ¿Entonces?

Albus miró fugazmente a su acompañante y sonrió.

— No te preocupes, sé cual es el mejor lugar.

Rose se enderezó sobre el asiento y apoyó los codos en los asientos frente a ella.

— ¿Por qué los hombres tienen que ser así, eh? —preguntó sin inhibición alguna, su lengua no tenía la agilidad conocida así que ahora sus palabras salían con grandes dificultades y sus mejillas lucían sonrojadas debido al alcohol—. ¿Acaso les resulta divertido comportarse como asnos insensibles? Saben, Becky tiene razón: ya no hay buenos hombres que valgan la pena caminando sobre esta tierra —hizo un gesto con sus manos, imitando lo que parecía una explosión—. ¡Puff! Se han ido. Y los pocos que quedan, se juntan entre ustedes —añadió señalándolos con el índice alternadamente.

Andrew no pudo evitar reír brevemente al verla en ese estado. Llevaba cerca de dos años de relación con Albus, y era realmente un fenómeno poco usual ver a alguien como Rose tan… abierta.

— ¿Siempre es así de parlanchina cuando bebe?

— Y eso que no la has visto en la fase FWBF.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó extrañado.

En ese momento Rose comenzó a tararear una cancioncilla que le sacó una amplia sonrisa a Albus.

— En un par de tragos lo sabrás.

…

Scorpius no se preocupó porque su auto estuviera mal estacionado, sólo eran siete inquilinos que compartían el estacionamiento en el piso subterráneo del edificio en el que vivía. La puerta se cerró con un golpe hueco que resonó en el frío sitio antes de que él tomara el ascensor que lo llevaría hasta su apartamento.

Todos sus movimientos parecían algo mecánicos, no podía pensar con claridad y cada vez que lo intentaba, la imagen de Phoebe llegaba a su mente. Después de tantos años de distanciamiento, él realmente habría esperado que verla de nuevo no significaría nada para él.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, él avanzó un paso y metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta. No se molestó en encender las luces porque solamente había subido con la intención de recoger su equipaje y salir hacia el aeropuerto. Se inclinó para recoger la maleta, pero al levantarse falló en el cálculo y testereó la lámpara cercana, ocasionando que la cubierta de metal cayera al piso con un estruendo que hizo vibrar los cristales de las ventanas cercanas.

Le sorprendió que Rose no se asomara ante tal escán…da…lo…

_Oh, mierda…_

Dejó caer su maleta al suelo y con grandes pasos subió las escaleras directamente hacia la habitación que ocupaba Rose, esperando que ya estuviera dormida.

— Rose, ¿estás ahí? —preguntó dando un par de toques a la puerta.

Nadie respondió.

Luego de meditarlo por un par de segundos, colocó la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y lo hizo girar lentamente. El sonido de una bocina de auto proveniente de la calle frenó su movimiento. Debía ser el taxi que había pedido mientras iba de camino a casa. Miró el reloj en su muñeca y supo que si esperaba un poco más perdería el vuelo que lo llevaría de regreso a Manchester.

Posó su mirada de nuevo en la puerta frente a él mientras dejaba que el aire escapara con suavidad de sus pulmones y finalmente se alejó.

…

Luego de algunos minutos de recorrido, Al estacionó su auto frente a una pequeña vivienda en Old Ford.

Con ayuda de Andrew sacó a Rose del auto y los tres subieron el par de escalones hacia el pórtico. Las luces en el interior de la casa se encendieron un segundo después de que llamara a la puerta.

— ¿Al?

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la mujer que había salido a recibirlos. Su cabello oscuro estaba ligeramente desaliñado, en clara señal de que ya estaba en su cama, pero eso no opacaba en lo absoluto la exótica belleza de piel canela y ojos verdes que era. Jacey Adams, ahora Potter, era la esposa de su hermano mayor, James, y con él y su hijo conformaban lo que entre ellos conocían como la familia J porque sí, habían decidido llamar a su bebé justo como su padre y su bisabuelo: James.

En cualquier otra ocasión Albus no habría pensado en este sitio como refugio si su intención no hubiese sido la de buscar que su hermano tuviera un ataque por ver que _cualquiera _hubiese osado siquiera fastidiar a Rose, alguien a quien cuidaba –o más bien sobreprotegía- tanto o más que lo hacía con su propia hermana.

Sí, ya podía imaginarlo yendo tras las bolas del marido de Rose por esto.

Afortunadamente, James había salido de la ciudad con su banda para cumplir con un par de conciertos que habían programado en Northampton. Así que ahora, con su personalidad de "mamá gallina algo psicótica" a varios kilómetros de distancia, no había mejor lugar para mantener a Rose que éste, donde la infinita paciencia y comprensión de Jacey eran justo lo que su prima necesitaba para desahogarse. Después de todo, no se podía ser menos que un pan de Dios si ella se había casado con su alocado y rebelde hermano mayor, ¿verdad?

— Hola, Ja…

— ¡Jacey! —le interrumpió Rose, acercándose a la mujer para darle un efusivo abrazo—. ¿Cómo está mi cuñada favorita? Porque sabes que eres como mi cuñada, ¿verdad?

Albus y Andrew intercambiaron una mirada casi divertida al escuchar aquel saludo. De nuevo.

Jacey se mostró algo contrariada, pero tan pronto como Andrew le ayudó a descolgarse a Rose del cuello, los hizo pasar al interior de la casa.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó ella.

Rose se levantó del sillón en el que Albus había intentado sentarla y caminó hacia la cocina, siendo seguida por los demás.

— Por favor dime que tienes alcohol.

— En la alacena de arriba, detrás de las tazas.

Rose giró sobre sus talones y abrió la gaveta indicada. Temiendo que ella se sirviera más de la cuenta, Jacey se aproximó hasta donde estaba y le quitó la botella de las manos.

— Déjame servirte. —Le pidió mientras alcanzaba un vaso del fregadero—. ¿Quieres contarme qué pasó?

En todos los años que llevaba conociendo a Rose –que en realidad eran más de diez-, habían sido realmente extrañas las ocasiones en las que la había visto pasada de copas, es más, podía contarlas y le sobraban los dedos de una mano, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntarse lo que había desencadenado la poco normal visita nocturna.

Rose se bebió el contenido de un solo trago y suspiró largamente, dejando el vaso sobre la pequeña mesa. Jacey volvió a llenarlo.

— Nada. Nada que no hubiera pasado antes y que tal vez vuelva a pasar si sigo siendo tan tonta como para creer que puedo tener una cita como la gente normal —respondió sin dejar de mirar hacia todas partes, como si buscara algo—. ¿Dónde está el bebé J?

Jacey le sonrió con amabilidad.

— Es más de medianoche, así que ahora duerme.

O al menos así fue hasta que el llanto comenzó a escucharse proveniente del piso de arriba. Jacey se disculpó y los dejó unos minutos mientras subía para atender a su bebé. Cuando pudo volver a unírseles, Albus y su novio ya se habían sentado en la mesa y cada uno tenía un vaso medio lleno del whisky que había dejado mientras que Rose no dejaba de hablar.

Se ajustó la bata sobre su camisón y, luego de tomar un vaso, fue a sentarse con ellos. Andrew le sirvió whisky y entonces ella se inclinó hacia Al para preguntarle qué era lo que había pasado.

Albus dejó de prestarle atención a la voz de Rose y se giró para ver a su cuñada y darle los pocos detalles que él conocía.

Después de escucharlo, Jacey tuvo que reconocer que la borrachera en progreso era totalmente justificable. No podía creer que Scorpius le hubiera hecho algo así a Rose, _su _esposa.

Definitivamente se había ganado el premio al bastardo del año.

— Y ahí estaba yo, de idiota, con este estúpido vestido que odié desde el primer momento en el que lo vi y que ahora odio mucho más. —Terminó por vaciar su vaso otra vez antes de continuar— ¿Y todo para qué? Para cumplir con mi parte del contrato que tengo con ése… con ése…

Albus frunció el ceño luego de escuchar lo último.

— ¿De qué hablas, Rosie?

Ella sorbió las lágrimas que todavía no dejaba caer y lo miró derrotada.

— Pues del contrato, Al. ¿De qué más?

Los presentes intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas durante un instante mientras permanecían en el más hermético silencio hasta que Jacey se inclinó sobre la mesa para poner su mano sobre la de Rose y atraer su atención.

— Rose, cariño, ¿qué clase de contrato tienes con Scorpius Malfoy?

…

Habían pasado ocho largos días después del desastre de San Valentín.

Scorpius dejó de leer la sección de moda del periódico, dónde se daba un adelanto de los diseñadores que presentarían sus colecciones en la Semana de la Moda –y donde naturalmente figuraba el nombre de Phoebe Hannigan como una de las diseñadoras debutantes-, cuando escuchó a Rose bajar por las escaleras. Quiso adoptar una pose indiferente, pero sus esfuerzos resultaron más que inútiles ya que ella, como lo había hecho durante los últimos días, lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

La vio beberse rápidamente una enorme taza de café y luego comenzar a meter en su bolso todas las cosas que siempre dejaba sobre la encimera al otro lado de la cocina. Bueno, todas excepto la agenda electrónica que, _casualmente_, estaba junto a él.

Cuando tuvo todo guardado en su bolso, comenzó a escudriñar con la mirada la habitación completa, haciendo un magnífico trabajo en fingir que él no estaba ahí también.

— ¿Buscas algo? —preguntó él.

Rose estaba tan centrada en la búsqueda de su agenda que de manera inconsciente alzó la vista hacia él cuando lo escuchó hablar. Entonces vio que su agenda estaba justo sobre la isla en medio de la cocina, extremadamente cerca de Scorpius. Y para poder alcanzarla, tendría que pedírsela a él.

Su mirada se llenó de dureza, esperando poder reventarle la cabeza con el simple contacto visual.

_"Jódete"_, pensó para sí misma.

No, no estaba ni molesta, ni enojada. Honestamente, no podía encontrar una palabra que pudiera definir cómo se sentía en ese momento, cómo se había venido sintiendo cada vez que él hacía el burdo intento de hacerse el gracioso con ella. Sentía la garganta hecha un tenso y doloroso unido mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza y ponía toda su energía en no abofetearlo con todo lo que tenía una y otra vez hasta que los terribles recuerdos de aquella noche se esfumaran.

Las lágrimas de rabia empezaron a picarle los ojos, pero ella se negó a darle la satisfacción. Nunca se había sentido tan humillada en toda su vida como ahora, mientras él le sonreía como idiota sin darle indicio alguno de que realmente sintiera haberla dejado plantada en aquel restaurante.

La había humillado y ni siquiera le importaba.

Quiso decirle muchas, muchísimas cosas, hacer uso de esa rápida y ácida lengua que a veces la caracterizaba y hacerlo sentir como el malnacido que en verdad era, pero no lo hizo.

No entendía a qué quería llegar. Y tampoco era como si le importara.

Así que soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras sacaba su teléfono celular.

— ¿Beck? Soy Rose. —dijo en cuanto le respondieron al otro lado de la línea— ¿Podrías reenviarme mi cronograma de actividades de esta semana a mi teléfono celular, por favor? Gracias.

Cerró el pequeño aparato y lo devolvió a su bolso, el cual se colgó bajo el brazo antes de salir de la cocina.

— ¡Oye, Rose! —la llamó Scorpius, cogiendo la agenda y saliendo disparado de su asiento dispuesto a seguirla en todo su camino hacia la salida—. Yo… ah… lo… quiero dis…

Antes de que pudiera disculparse realmente, Rose cerró la puerta justo en sus narices con un fuerte estruendo. Él soltó un bufido antes de abrir la puerta con brusquedad, aunque fue tarde pues ella ya había desaparecido en el ascensor, y como las escaleras solamente llegaban al piso inferior, no podría alcanzarla.

Soltó una maldición entre dientes y volvió al interior del apartamento.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

— ¡Qué! —gruñó al levantar la bocina.

— ¿Ya te disculpaste?

No le sorprendía escuchar la ecuánime voz de su representante al otro lado de la línea. La noticia sobre lo ocurrido la otra noche había llegado demasiado pronto a los oídos de Lex y desde entonces sólo había existido una consigna de su parte: tienes que disculparte con Rose. Y no dejaría de fastidiarlo hasta que lo hiciera, lo cual lo tenía del peor humor posible.

— Lo intenté, ¡pero ella…!

— Será mejor que te disculpes y lo arregles —le interrumpió antes de que él pudiera excusarse.

— Pero…

El teléfono quedó muerto, haciéndolo soltar un bufido de frustración.

No podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo, todo por una estúpida cena.

Había esperado que Rose estuviera lo suficientemente molesta con él como para gritarle lo idiota que era al verlo regresar a casa, que lo abofeteara en el peor de los escenarios, cosas con las que él sabía lidiar; pero esa cruda indiferencia no sabía cómo manejarla. Cada vez que lo miraba, en caso de que lo hiciera, no había ninguna emoción en sus ojos más que una ira que ella se negaba a descargar en él, era como si le hubiese hecho el suficiente daño como para dejarla insensible. Y tenía que admitir que ser presa de aquella extraña situación lo había llenado de una molesta punzada de culpabilidad que no lo había dejado en paz en los últimos días.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo enmendarlo, ni siquiera de cómo compensárselo…

Entonces la epifanía llegó a él:

Le debía una cena… pues una cena tendría.

…

El día se fue con demasiada rapidez para Rose. Entre sus clases en la universidad y el constante monitoreo en Saint Albans, ella habría esperado tener un par de horas más de luz solar para así poder tener en orden todo lo necesario. Sin embargo, siendo todavía invierno, los días resultaban más cortos que de costumbre y ella tenía que llevarse parte del trabajo pendiente a casa.

— Sí, Kate, mi asistente te lo enviará por fax mañana por la mañana. Hasta luego. —finalmente terminó la conversación que había mantenido con su adjunta en la investigación a lo largo del trayecto desde su oficina hasta el estacionamiento de la universidad. Con paso algo apresurado se aproximó a su pequeño auto solo para descubrir que había alguien esperándola ahí—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Al?

El aludido le sonrió abiertamente mientras se acercaba a ella.

— Se supone que las personas saludan a otras personas con más delicadeza, sobre todo después de que otras personas fueron al rescate de las personas.

Rose frunció el ceño extrañada por aquella peculiar selección de palabras, pero cuando captó el mensaje encerrado en ellas no pudo evitar sonreír. Albus era una de las personas más cercanas a ella, incluso desde antes de la muerte de sus padres, y aunque habían pasado muchos años viviendo juntos, al entrar a Cambridge, él había decidido mudarse a los dormitorios de la universidad. Así que las visitas se habían reducido a esporádicos fines de semana debido al par de horas que tomaba recorrer la distancia, y por eso le extrañaba encontrarlo ahí en ese momento.

— Lo siento. Hola, Al, —saludó siendo más amable—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí en días de escuela?

La brillante sonrisa disminuyó un poco y los ojos verdes fijos en ella se llenaron de seriedad.

— Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Te importaría si hablamos mientras cenamos? —le preguntó él en respuesta.

Rose meditó durante varios segundos la inusual actitud en su primo, pero al final solamente pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Ambos tomaron la calle principal y caminaron algunos minutos en silencio hasta llegar a un pequeño restaurante. Luego de que fueron acomodados en una mesa, y mientras esperaban a que llegara lo que habían ordenado, Rose iba a preguntar otra vez sobre qué quería hablarle, pero Al se adelantó.

— Quisiera hablar sobre algo que pasó la otra noche, cuando fui por ti al restaurante.

Inconscientemente ella apretó los puños bajo el mantel al escuchar la mención de aquél suceso.

— Preferiría no hablar de eso.

Cuando volvió a mirarlo, de nuevo se dio cuenta de que Albus estaba más serio que de costumbre.

— Tenemos qué. —le insistió él—. Rose, estando en casa de James y Jacey tú… hablaste sobre un contrato con Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose sintió que el alma le caía a los pies y que toda la sangre abandonaba su rostro al escuchar aquellas palabras.

No, no podía ser cierto…

— Entonces es verdad. —concluyó él después de ver la cara de espanto que muy seguramente tenía ella en esos momentos.

De inmediato se enderezó en su asiento mientras forzaba a su cerebro a trabajar en busca de alguna historia que pudiera sacarla de aquel embrollo.

— Eres una mala mentirosa, lo sabes. —le dijo Albus haciéndole saber que su esfuerzo resultaría inútil.

No podía recordar mucho de lo que había ocurrido esa noche, ni siquiera recordaba haber bebido tanto como para no recordarlo, pero cuando despertó al día siguiente, Jacey no le había hecho ningún comentario sobre algo malo que ella podría haber dicho o hecho, así que supuso que sencillamente se había emborrachado, tal vez había despotricado en contra de Scorpius y luego había caído como muerta en el sofá donde había despertado a la mañana siguiente.

Jamás había pensado que algo como _eso_ se le hubiera escapado de los labios, ¿por qué no podía recordarlo?

— Con exactitud… —empezó cautelosa, esperando que hubiera una manera de salvar el barco de sus mentiras que estaba por hundirse—. ¿Qué fue lo que dije?

La mesera llegó en ese momento con su comida y ellos esperaron pacientemente en silencio hasta que volvieron a quedar solos.

Albus tomó un poco de vino antes de responder.

— Todo. Desde cómo lo conociste en el bar de Melinda hasta lo mucho que detestas que ande por su apartamento sin camisa.

Si todavía quedaba algo del alma de Rose en alguna parte de su cuerpo, ésta se esfumó después de escuchar eso.

— No puede ser…

Al asintió con la cabeza.

— El alcohol te desinhibe demasiado, es como suero de la verdad para ti, y te hace cantar como un bello canario —le recordó él—. Deberías saberlo.

— Al, sé lo que piensas, pero tenía que hacerlo, yo…

Él levantó la mano para detener sus palabras.

— Lo sé y lo respeto, créeme. No lo apruebo, pero somos adultos así que confiaré en tu juicio. Fue tu decisión, Rosie.

De alguna manera, su respuesta resultó verdaderamente inesperada. Había esperado que, tal vez, la regañara, que le dijera lo estúpida que había sido por haber cedido a ser parte de algo como eso, cualquier cosa. Sabía que muy dentro él estaba un poco molesto, quizás porque ella no había sido honesta con él, pero si había algún otro motivo o emoción negativa, ella fue incapaz de verla.

Durante los siguientes minutos, mientras se dedicaban a comer, Rose no dejó de meditar en lo que implicaba que Al supiera toda la verdad de su matrimonio. Era obvio que la sabía porque ella misma se lo había dicho sin reparos. Y aunque sabía que eso era una clara violación a una de las cláusulas más estrictas del contrato que tenía con Malfoy, no podía negar lo bien que se sentía poder compartir un poco de ésa carga con él, ahora se sentía un poco más ligera.

Honestamente, no podía imaginar que alguien más se hubiese enterado de la verdad y reaccionara con tanta diplomacia como lo había hecho su primo.

— ¿Quién más lo sabe? —preguntó casi en un susurro mientras movía el tenedor de manera ausente sobre el puré de papas en su plato.

— Sólo Jacey, Andrew y yo. Y no te preocupes, así se quedará a menos que tú decidas lo contrario. Después de todo, no todos los hombres somos asnos insensibles.

Las mejillas, y en general todo el rostro de Rose, se cubrieron de carmesí al encontrarse con esos ojos verdes llenos de diversión.

— ¿También dije eso?

Albus rió brevemente al ver su expresión y la ligera tensión que había caído entre ellos en ese momento se rompió.

— Síp, lo dijiste añadiendo además un bello discurso sobre cómo los buenos hombres han _puffeado_ de esta tierra.

Rose apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y se cubrió los ojos con la mano mientras intentaba manejar la vergüenza de enterarse de todo lo que su lengua fácil había dejado salir de su boca.

— Dios… no lo dije en serio. —comenzó a disculparse—. Es sólo que ese maldito vestido y Scorpius… ¿qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó al ver que Al no dejaba de sonreírle con burla.

— Siendo honestos, recordaba todo lo que dijiste esa noche. Tenía mucho tiempo desde que te escuchaba hablar con tanta sinceridad sobre alguien. Generalmente te mantienes callada si no tienes nada importante que decir, incluyendo lo que piensas sobre una persona, y es realmente extraño que seas tan efusiva al hablar de alguien.

— Si tuvieras que vivir con alguien como el neandertal con el que comparto departamento, sabrías lo difícil que es mantenerse ecuánime respirando el mismo aire que él —le respondió sin poder ocultar el resentimiento que había en su tono.

La sonrisa de Al se hizo un poco más comprensiva y menos burlona.

— Tal vez, pero parece extraño que alguien altere tus emociones con tanta facilidad.

Rose no supo cómo interpretar ése comentario, aunque supuso que tenía razón.

Continuaron comiendo y charlando durante un par de horas más hasta que Albus miró el reloj en su muñeca.

— Debo irme, se está haciendo tarde y mañana tengo clase a primera hora.

Ella se levantó luego de que él lo hiciera, pagaron la cuenta y regresaron al estacionamiento de la universidad donde sus dos solitarios autos los esperaban.

…

El estruendo de una cacerola al tocar el suelo de mármol hizo que Scorpius se encogiera. Llevaba horas metido en la cocina, prácticamente desde que había regresado de entrenar, pero por fin sus esfuerzos habían dado resultados ahora que la cena que había preparado estaba casi lista.

Solamente esperaba que esto fuera suficiente para que el asunto con Rose quedara arreglado por fin.

El timbreo del teléfono llegó hasta él proveniente desde la estancia.

— ¿Estás ocupado? —escuchó a Lex al alzar la bocina.

— Ah… nop. ¿Qué quieres?

No pudo evitar que en su voz hubiera algo de descortesía luego de imaginar que muy seguramente su amigo le hablaba para exigirle que se disculpara con Rose. De nuevo. Sin embargo, esta vez la conversación se extendió por largos minutos mientras Lex le daba los pormenores de la actividad publicitaria que tendría durante los siguientes días, sobre todo ahora que estaban tan cerca del final de la temporada y que habría algo de tiempo libre para hacerlo.

Él vivía _para_ el fútbol, pero tenía que reconocer que vivía _de_ los anuncios publicitarios en los que participaba. Irónicamente, su paso en los reflectores, una de las cosas que más detestaba en el mundo, era lo que le había generado la enorme fortuna que ahora llenaba su cuenta bancaria y le permitía darse algunas libertades en la que era su verdadera vocación.

Se dedicó a escuchar con desgano hasta que un peculiar olor llegó hasta su nariz: algo se estaba quemando.

— ¡Mierda! —gritó levantándose de un salto y dejando el teléfono para correr hacia la cocina.

El caos se desató cuando abrió la puerta del horno y una gruesa nube de humo lo hizo retroceder. Alcanzó un trapo que había cerca y comenzó a tratar de sofocar las llamas que cubrían lo que instantes antes él había calificado como su obra maestra culinaria.

…

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Rose no pudo evitar soltar un cansado suspiro mientras se preparaba mentalmente para entrar a esa casa y hacer su mejor intento por mantener la calma. Sacó la llave del bolsillo de su abrigo y con toda la lentitud que le fue posible la introdujo en la cerradura para abrir la puerta.

Entonces se quedó congelada en su sitio cuando su nariz percibió el olor a quemado. Antes de poder pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia la cocina sólo para encontrarse con Scorpius quien peleaba contras las llamas que salían del interior del horno.

— ¡Oh, Dios santo!

Rápidamente se aproximó a él, cogiendo un trapo cercano para ayudarle a sofocar el mini incendio.

Las alarmas de los detectores de humo del piso inferior se activaron y comenzaron a sonar incesantes. Se aseguró de que Scorpius ya tuviera bajo control lo que fuera que se estaba quemando y entonces corrió para abrir la puerta corrediza que daba hacia la piscina, luego volvió hacia la cocina y se trepó sobre la isla de mármol, con algo de dificultad gracias a la falda que vestía, para poder apagar el ruido de las alarmas que hacía mucho más desconcertante la situación.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero finalmente la situación quedó controlada y el caos quedó reducido a los restos quemados de algo en la charola que había en el fregadero.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —le preguntó Rose a Scorpius cuando pudo recuperar el aliento—. Bueno, además de incendiar la casa.

— Nada —refunfuñó él, desviando la mirada.

Al verlo así, sentado en el banco, con las manos sobre sus piernas y el rostro manchado de hollín mientras su boca tenía la forma de algo muy cercano a un puchero, Rose no pudo evitar tener la sensación que más que un hombre, en esos momentos veía a un niño haciendo berrinche porque las cosas no habían resultado según su plan.

— Si no sabes cocinar pudiste haber pedido algo para cenar.

— ¿Quién dice que no sé cocinar? —preguntó él casi gritando con indignación— ¡Es pato a la naranja lo que estaba en el horno! Sólo que tuve que improvisar porque… ¡porque con eso de que no me hablas no sabía si vendrías y me estaba muriendo de hambre!

La elevación en su tono de voz y los movimientos exagerados de sus manos conformaban un mal intento de justificarse que le pareció realmente gracioso. Tanto, que en realidad estaba olvidando lo furiosa que había estado con él.

— Pero tú nunca me esperas para cenar —replicó, sabiendo que su argumento tenía más valor que los de él.

Scorpius pareció darse cuenta también porque ella pudo ver claramente como se ruborizaba un poco bajo todas esas manchas de mugre.

— Pues no, pero… te debía una cena.

Lo último salió de sus labios como un diminuto susurro que apenas llegó hasta sus oídos, pero fue lo suficiente como para que la diversión en ella se transformara en una extraña mezcla de sorpresa y algo más que no pudo definir, pero que definitivamente la descolocó.

— Entonces, ¿estabas cocinando para… mí?

Él no respondió. Sencillamente se puso todavía más rojo si es que eso era posible.

Durante largos segundos permanecieron en silencio sin mover ni un solo músculo hasta que finalmente Rose soltó un suspiro y caminó hacia el refrigerador de donde comenzó a sacar varios recipientes.

Scorpius se dignó a levantar la vista sencillamente para ver como ella se movía por todas partes, preparando algo que no alcanzaba a ver desde donde él estaba sentado. Era asombrosa la manera en la que iba de un lado al otro en la cocina, como si conociera esa habitación desde siempre.

— Toma —dijo sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Scorpius bajó la mirada hacia el plato lleno de comida que ella había puesto frente a él.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Bueno, al igual que tú, tuve que improvisar así que esto podría ser considerado como mi versión instantánea de un Bibimbap —dijo con una sonrisa, notando que Scorpius la miraba sin comprender—, un platillo tradicional coreano. —aclaró ella, extendiéndole una cuchara—. Su nombre significa "olla de piedra".

Él miró con el ceño fruncido el plato.

— Parece más bien comida para perro.

Rose soltó un bufido.

— Okay, ¿sabes qué? No te lo comas. —respondió, estirándose sobre la mesa para alcanzar el plato—. Dámelo.

— No. —dijo Scorpius alejando el plato de su alcance y acercándolo más a él.

Volvió a dedicarle una mirada reservada, pero finalmente hundió la cuchara en él para probarlo. No estaba mal. Nada mal.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerlo?

— Por si no lo recuerdas, hay un restaurante coreano en el primer piso del edificio donde vivía. Sus dueños son grandiosas personas, así que no tuvieron ningún inconveniente en enseñarme un poco. Aunque esto no es el platillo original. —aclaró.

— ¿No vas a comer?

Rose negó con la cabeza.

— Cené antes de venir, no te preocupes. Tú cena con calma y mientras yo… —miró a su alrededor, a lo que quedaba de la cocina, y soltó un suspiro—… trataré de limpiar algo de todo esto.

Scorpius permaneció en silencio, dedicándose a comer la improvisada cena que le había preparado, hasta que su mirada se fijó en ella y en lo que hacía en esos momentos. La blusa blanca que traía puesta ahora tenía algunas manchas oscuras y su cabello rojo había perdido algo de la forma del peinado luego de tanta agitación, pero más que eso lo que le llamó la atención fue ése gesto de concentración que había en su rostro mientras refregaba las partes de la estufa donde el hollín se había convertido en difíciles manchas.

No podía saber con certeza si esto significaba que ella ya lo había perdonado, pero él tuvo que suponer que sí. Aunque no entendía por qué si su plan de compensarle la cena se había ido directamente al desagüe y no sólo eso sino que, además, ella había terminado por prepararle la cena y limpiar el desastre que él había hecho.

Definitivamente se había perdido en alguna parte de esta historia y no podía recordar cuándo Rose había dejado de estar molesta con él. Lo que le hacía pensar que, de verdad, ella era la chica más extraña que había conocido en su vida.

— ¿Sabes? —dijo ella de repente rompiendo su concentración. La vio enderezarse y quitarse un mechón de cabello del rostro con un soplido—. Te propongo un trato: yo preparo la cena todas las noches _si tú_ prometes no hacerlo de nuevo. Esta cocina no soportará otro episodio de "Cocinando con Scorpius".

Él quiso farfullar, arrojarle el trapo que había junto a su mano, cualquier cosa que le hiciera saber lo poco graciosa que era por su comentario pero, mientras la veía reírle sinceramente, sólo dos palabras salieron de sus labios a regañadientes:

— Trato hecho.

…

_**«Continuará…**__**»**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Como anteriormente lo mencioné, ya tenía este capítulo listo pero, luego de releerlo, no terminó por convencerme así que lo reescribí dándole otro enfoque__ y me gustó más como quedó ahora (Espero que no se hayan mareado entre tanto cambio de escena)._

_En fin…_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios__ dejados en el capítulo anterior a:_

_**B. Vi**__** — Lali weasley — jjaacckkyy — Mlinc — luna-maga — Maane deLaasa — jos Black — javiera8 — Nibel — Adriu — saritadinamita19 — Diable Dreams — arizz — Isla de Thera — Saki — kathermione — Siilvix — harryandale — Anónimo — Annie. Fabry — fearinourminds — Veida Joana — **__**Linda Tonks**__** — kisa kuchiky — Sorcieres de la Neige — Marie Weasley DxC — AdiWeasley — Kristal Riddle — pEqUe — Princess Andreita — lightness dark — Cecy Martinez — Giselle Lestrange — Lilian Doyle — PrincesitaRota22 — LillyGlezz**_

_De verdad, cada uno de ellos es increíble y no saben lo mal que me siento por no actualizar con la frecuencia con que me gustaría, pero espero que las esperas valgan la pena. No me cansaré de decirlo, es por su apoyo que esta historia llega hasta sus monitores así que muchas gracias ^^_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	13. Pérdida de tiempo

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Preferencia Personal**

**Capítulo ****13: **_**Pérdida de tiempo. **_

…

Hermione Granger había sido, quizás, la persona más sabia que Rose pudo haber conocido a lo largo de toda su vida, y no lo decía sólo porque fuera su madre.

Si bien ella y su hermano no habían tenido una infancia común gracias al trabajo de sus padres, eso no significaba que no hubiera sido feliz y llena de enseñanzas, como ella suponía que toda buena infancia debería ser.

Tal vez una de las lecciones más importantes que su madre le había dado había sido no juzgar a las personas por una primera impresión. Según le había dicho, su padre y su tío Harry lo habían hecho con ella en la infancia, y tal vez nunca se habrían hecho realmente amigos si las circunstancias no los hubieran llevado a interactuar con más cotidianeidad. Al final, se habían convertido en los mejores amigos y habían sido inseparables. _"Lo importante es que un libro no se juzga por su portada"_, le había repetido su madre tantas veces que ella misma había abrazado esas palabras y las había llevado como su lema durante todos estos años.

Teniendo una familia tan numerosa y tan diversa como la suya, Rose siempre había creído que, a veces, las personas eran más de lo que aparentaban. Lo único que hacía falta para conocerlas realmente era verlas de cerca para así poder comprenderlas…

Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que otras veces…

— ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te desnudes frente a mí!

Aquel grito puso fin a la suave atmósfera con que la ciudad había despertado aquella mañana.

— ¡Llevas más de una hora en el maldito baño!, —exclamó Scorpius en respuesta mientras se deshacía de los pantalones para quedarse sólo en bóxers—. ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿qué me bañe en la piscina y orine en el fregadero de la cocina? Para tu información, yo también tengo que ir a trabajar.

Rose terminó de secarse las manos y se giró para encararlo.

— ¡Oh, cómo si nunca lo hubieras hecho! Te apuesto a que sólo haces esto para fastidiarme. ¡Eres un odioso maleducado!

Él le arrojó su camiseta al rostro, haciéndola rabiar un poco más.

— ¡Y tú una controladora insoportable!

Con su paciencia agotada, Rose soltó un bufido, tomó un cepillo de dientes cercano y se lo arrojó. Scorpius ladeó un poco el cuerpo y esquivo su ataque, dejando que el cepillo se hundiera dentro de la taza del baño con un sonido hueco.

— ¡Ja, fallaste! —gritó burlón.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Y es tu cepillo dental el que está en el retrete. ¡Eso te recodará la próxima vez que no dejes tus cosas entre las mías! ¡Y también que bajes la maldita tapa! —sentenció ella.

Scorpius agachó la cabeza sólo para descubrir que, efectivamente, era su cepillo el que ahora flotaba como soplón de la mafia en el agua del inodoro. Lo reconocía por los colores. Lentamente giró la cabeza para mirarla. Rose estaba con la cadera recostada en la encimera del lavamanos, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una sonrisa plenamente satisfecha estampada en su rostro.

Apretó los dientes y avanzó con grandes zancadas hacia ella.

— Bien, ¿sabes qué? Tú te lo buscaste, de ahora en adelante usaré el tuyo —dijo antes de tomar el otro cepillo de dientes que había cerca y metérselo a la boca.

Rose hizo una mueca de disgusto y tuvo que esforzarse para no soltar un chillido de indignación por encontrarse en medio de aquella inútil y desesperante pelea matutina. Abrió la boca para decirle por dónde podría meterse el cepillo dental cuando un timbreo llegó hasta sus oídos desde el pasillo.

Soltó un bufido y trató de explotarle la cabeza a Scorpius con la mirada.

— Genial, ya voy retrasada —farfulló mientras recogía todas sus pertenencias de la repisa del baño—. ¡Espero que estés satisfecho!

Scorpius le dedicó una sonrisa jactanciosa antes de meterse a la ducha, evitando así que ella le quitara el cepillo dental, y luego le dedicó un exagerado movimiento de mano en señal de despedida.

Esta vez Rose no pudo contenerse más y por fin dejó libre aquel chillido, que tanto había exigido salir. Fue al pasillo para tomar el equipaje que llevaría a su visita en Saint Albans, azotó la puerta principal del apartamento y en silencio entró al ascensor, pidiéndole a toda entidad superior que, si existía el buen karma en este complicado universo, a su regreso su esposo hubiese sido criogenizado y programado para despertar en un millón de años.

Eso definitivamente haría su vida mucho más fácil. Al menos así, no discutiría con él por lo mismo cada mañana.

…

Horas más tarde, después de almorzar, Scorpius fue a la oficina de Lex, tal y como se lo había prometido por teléfono aquella mañana al salir de casa.

El lugar estaba ubicado en el distrito comercial de la ciudad, compartiendo edificio con varios despachos de abogados y otros profesionistas. De un tamaño adecuado, las paredes estaban pintadas de un sobrio color azul oscuro, y la luz natural penetraba con toda su intensidad a través de los enormes ventanales detrás del escritorio, iluminando el escaso pero elegante mobiliario en el interior.

Estar ahí despertaba la ansiedad de Scorpius. Le hacía sentir demasiado incómodo cuando estaba así de silenciosa, era como si estuviera en la sala de espera de un dentista

— No entiendo por qué volvió —dijo luego de largos minutos en los que Alexander no había hecho otra cosa que teclear sin cesar frente a la computadora.

Lo había mandado llamar para hablar de negocios, pero luego de repetirle las mismas cosas que le había dicho la otra noche, cuando casi quemó la cocina de su apartamento, tal parecía que su amigo se había quedado sin nada más que decir y hasta se había olvidado de su presencia.

— Debuta en la Sema…

— ¡Eso ya lo sé!, —le interrumpió, levantándose bruscamente de su asiento—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué vino a buscarme, ni siquiera sé cómo supo dónde vivía.

Lex alzó la mano.

— Yo se lo dije —aceptó distraídamente sin dejar de prestarle atención a lo que fuera que estaba haciendo en la computadora.

Entonces alzó la vista hacia Scorpius, quien parecía querer estrangularlo con los ojos.

— No me mires así, ¿tengo que recordarte que es mi media hermana? —Lentamente se enderezó en su sillón y entrelazó los dedos sobre su abdomen—. Además, ¿no eras tú el que siempre me fastidiaba diciendo que tal vez tendrías que haber hablado con ella para finiquitar por fin su relación? Al darle tu dirección pensé que te estaba dando esa oportunidad. Aunque tal vez no estés listo para eso.

Scorpius soltó un bufido irónico.

— ¿De cuando a acá te importa mi vida sentimental? ¿Tengo que recordarte que fuiste tú quien me dijo que ella y Tyler se habían acostado en Nueva York?

Lex sonrió de lado, como si el asunto y la charla le estuvieran resultando retorcidamente entretenidos, cosa que bajó un poco más los niveles de paciencia que le quedaban a Scorpius.

— No, tú me pediste solamente que te informara lo que ella hacía en Nueva York —le respondió con seriedad apoyando los brazos sobre el escritorio—. Y cuando te lo dije no dejaste que te diera la historia completa. Sin mencionar que cuando Phoebe intentó retomar el contacto contigo, incluso antes de que Tyler entrara en acción, tú la mandaste directamente al infierno. Siempre has escuchado sólo lo que quieres escuchar, Scorpius.

— Ella me traicionó. Se unió a mi padre y a Tyler, y entre los tres fastidiaron mi vida.

Alexander tuvo que reprimir el fuerte impulso de reír, o de rodar los ojos, por la falta de madurez en los argumentos de Scorpius. Algo típico en él cuando sentía que las cosas se le estaban escapando de las manos.

— Tu padre sólo tuvo la reacción que todo padre normal tendría al enterarse que su único hijo decidió botar la educación de excelencia que se esforzó tanto en darle sólo para perseguir un sueño que era prácticamente imposible; y si ayudó a Phoebe a conseguir su beca para estudiar en Estados Unidos fue porque pensó que si ella era feliz, tú también lo serías. —Su mirada se endureció repentinamente, dándole a sus ojos esa apariencia glacial que tanto ponía de nervios a Scorpius. Era un claro indicio de que lo que iba a decir no era nada bueno—. En cuanto a Tyler, te lo advertí, te dije que tarde o temprano algo así sucedería, pero a ti te valieron poco mis advertencias y decidiste continuar creyendo que él era una blanca paloma. No puedes venir ahora a culparlos a todos ellos por el rumbo que tomó tu vida. Tú tomaste tus decisiones, Scorpius, no ellos. Además, ya deberías dejar todo eso en el pasado ahora que tienes otras cosas de qué preocuparte en la vida y estás casado. ¿O qué, sigues sintiendo algo por Phoebe?

Su pregunta descolocó a Scorpius y lo hizo perder súbitamente la expresión de enojo que había mantenido en el rostro.

— No sé de qué hablas.

Alexander sonrió para su fuero interno al ver su reacción, parecía que le había dado al clavo. Aunque su amigo quisiera hacerle creer lo contrario.

— Como digas, Scorpius —respondió, decidido a darle por su lado. Se frotó el rostro con las manos y mantuvo su expresión seria—. Sólo voy a decirte algo y, de verdad, espero que pongas mucha atención: piensa bien en lo que realmente quieres y ve con mucho cuidado porque si esta vez vuelves a joderla, te aseguro que no se tratará solamente de ti, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora, si ya no tienes nada más que decir puedes irte. Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente por hacer.

Scorpius abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero la cerró un segundo después cuando vio que Lex comenzó a marcar un número en el teléfono. Ésa era la señal para decir que la conversación había sido terminada, o que al menos ya no le interesaba a su representante.

Y supuso que debía sentirse feliz por eso.

…

Mientras tanto, Rose terminaba de intercambiar notas con Katherine Cohen, la doctora que fungía como su adjunta en la investigación sobre el más reciente grabado descubierto en Saint-Albans.

El lugar era una de las zonas arqueológicas más emblemáticas de toda Inglaterra y, aunque en décadas pasadas se había creído que todo cuanto podía yacer ahí había sido descubierto, había resultado un inesperado milagro cuando aquellos grabados habían sido encontrados por unos campistas. Los arqueólogos se habían dedicado los últimos meses a sacarlos de entre la tierra y, ahora que ya estaban limpios, era trabajo de ella y el equipo elegido por la universidad, averiguar qué nueva información tenían guardada para ellos.

Era algo complicado conjuntar este trabajo con el de sus clases en la universidad, pero realmente se sentía orgullosa de lo que estaba logrando. A pesar de que el desciframiento, el criptoanálisis y la interpretación no eran su especialidad, ella tenía que admitir que eran los elementos que más la apasionaban de su profesión, además de su adquirido gusto por la enseñanza.

Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, rompiendo el hilo de su conversación. Intercambió unas rápidas palabras con su colega y entonces respondió.

— Weasley —saludó sobria.

— Hola, Rose. Soy Alexander.

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco al escuchar la voz de su interlocutor. Se acomodó el teléfono entre el hombro y su oreja y continuó haciendo anotaciones en el pequeño cuaderno que tenía sobre la mesa.

— Hola, Alex, ¿cómo estás?

— Bien, gracias. Escucha, te llamo porque necesito que hagas algo por mí.

— Siempre y cuando no sea ilegal…

Lo escuchó reír brevemente y eso amplió un poco más su sonrisa al imaginárselo.

— No, para nada. Mira, la verdad es que es algo muy simple: necesito que vayas al juego de Scorpius mañana.

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro para ser lentamente reemplazada por una expresión interrogante.

— ¿Perdón?

— Sé que no te gusta el fútbol, pero el presidente del club me ha preguntado por qué no has ido al menos una vez, igual que lo hacen las esposas de otros jugadores.

Rose dejó a un lado el lápiz y se reacomodó sobre el pequeño banco en el que se encontraba sentada. Permaneció en silencio durante un par de segundos mientras se frotaba la frente con dos de sus dedos.

— No puedo ir. En estos momentos estoy en medio de una investigación muy importante y ni siquiera estoy en la ciudad —dijo después de un instante—. No voy a dejar mi trabajo sólo para ir a perder mi tiempo en un juego de Scorpius. Lo siento, Alex, pero en ninguna parte del contrato se me obliga a dejar de lado mi vida laboral.

— Pero sí está la cláusula en la que se especifica que tú y Scorpius deben hacer lo necesario para que su matrimonio dé la mejor impresión a la gente —contraatacó él—. ¿Qué pasará cuando esa idea llegue a la prensa y comiencen a especular sobre por qué no has ido a ver a Scorpius al estadio? Te aseguro que todo lo demás será puesto en entredicho y buscarán respuestas, sin importarles que eso signifique un asiduo acoso.

De nuevo, Rose volvió a quedar en silencio. Esta vez más que unos cuantos segundos.

Una pálida ola de molestia sacudió su cuerpo provocando que inconscientemente apretara más el teléfono entre sus dedos. No le agradaba en lo absoluto el amargo recuerdo de su encuentro con aquel odioso paparazzi, mucho menos lo hacía el darse cuenta que, de una u otra manera, ése contrato conseguía atarla de manos para que siempre estuviera a la plena disposición de lo que Scorpius y su carrera parecían necesitar.

_"Te están pagando por ello"_, le recordó su mente.

Y ella no podía negarlo, así como tampoco podía encontrar alguna excusa lo suficientemente buena como para lograr zafarse de eso.

…

_"No sé qué estoy haciendo aquí"_

Ése fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Rose tan pronto como bajó del taxi y miró hacia la enorme construcción que se alzaba frente a ella. A su alrededor, decenas y decenas de aficionados caminaban como si fuesen atraídos por alguna clase de fuerza magnética hacia las entradas del estadio, algunos vestidos con playeras de los equipos que hoy jugarían, y otros más con algún accesorio que hiciera saber a cuál equipo apoyaban.

Ella debía estar familiarizada con esta clase de comportamiento, pero eso no impedía que se sintiera algo fuera de lugar. Parecía que ella era la única obligada a estar ahí.

Su familia, como toda buena familia inglesa, llevaba la pasión por el fútbol impresa en el código genético. Todos los fines de semana de su niñez que ella recordaba, sin falta, se reunían en cada de alguno de los miembros del clan para ver los juegos de Gryffindor. Recordaba las parrilladas que se hacían y las infinitas horas de diversión que terminaban hasta muy entrada la noche.

Tenía que admitir que en un principio, cuando tuvo que integrarse definitivamente a la familia luego de que sus padres murieron, todo eso le había parecido un sinsentido. Su joven mente no había podido encontrar una razón lógica para que la gente se emocionara por ver a un grupo de personas correr tras un balón, de sufrir cuando el equipo perdía o de decir "ganamos" cuando en realidad ése triunfo no les pertenecía. Le había frustrado tanto no comprender la naturaleza de aquella conducta que, de verdad, se había sentido como llegada de otro planeta.

Sin embargo, una vez alguien tuvo la paciencia de mostrarle el porqué de todo eso, de dedicarse a enseñarle cómo era que las emociones se trastornaban durante esos noventa minutos que duraba cada partido. Y cuando ella creyó que podría adquirir el gusto por aquel deporte, que por fin había sentido que tal vez no era tan extraña como todos creían, aquella persona se había ido a perseguir sus sueños y la había dejado atrás.

Podía sonar egoísta, pero tal vez era a partir de eso que ella odiaba el fútbol.

Frunció el ceño extrañada de recordar esos detalles que no tenían nada qué ver en ese momento.

Soltó un suspiro y avanzó en la misma dirección en la que lo hacía el mar de gente que la rodeaba. Faltaban sólo unos pocos minutos para que el partido comenzara y ella tenía que darse prisa. Ya estaba aquí, y entonces haría su trabajo: sería la flamante esposa de Scorpius y pondría su mejor cara.

Se aproximó a la taquilla y, sorprendentemente, alcanzó uno de los últimos boletos que quedaban. Luego caminó a través de las puertas de una de las entradas y siguió a la gente hasta que halló su asiento a una distancia más o menos decente de la cancha, justo en medio de las gradas. El ambiente era eufórico y vibrante de expectación, la mayoría del público pertenecía al género masculino así que no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómoda por no tener a alguna chica a su alrededor en medio de aquel mar de testosterona dominical.

El partido dio inicio con un silbatazo y Rose se preparó para el suplicio. Serían noventa minutos de su vida que nunca recuperaría.

Los minutos comenzaron a transcurrir con demasiada lentitud, para su gusto. Los jugadores iban y venían de un lado a otro en el terreno de juego, haciendo hasta lo imposible por llegar a la portería contraria. Siendo Slytherin el equipo local, el estadio se agitaba con exclamaciones emocionadas cada vez que la posibilidad de gol se acercaba; pero poco a poco el ánimo fue decayendo a medida que los minutos pasaban y los intentos por anotar no se concretaban. No muy lejos de donde estaba, un grupo de hombres entonaban cánticos sobre el equipo de Slytherin y el amor que le profesaban, y pronto otras secciones del estadio comenzaron a seguirles.

El primer tiempo llegó a su fin sin ningún gol para nadie. Ambos equipos se retiraron a los vestidores y durante los quince minutos que siguieron, Rose no pudo evitar pensar en lo que estaría haciendo en Saint Albans si sus deberes maritales no la hubieran arrastrado al sitio en el que se encontraba en ese momento. El ímpetu se había enfriado medianamente y ella supuso que se debía, además de los nulos goles, a la creciente nevada que había comenzado a caer en la ciudad.

Los equipos y el cuerpo arbitral regresaron a la cancha y dio inicio el segundo tiempo. Con las energías recargadas, la misma rutina que en los cuarenta y cinco minutos anteriores volvió a repetirse. El ir y venir de los jugadores en el campo no cesaba y Rose dejó que su mente divagara en filosofía redundante hasta que su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Sacó el pequeño aparato del bolsillo de su abrigo y, tan pronto como se lo puso junto a la oreja, la voz de Alexander sonó clara al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Dónde estás?

Rose soltó un suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco.

— En el estadio, ¿en dónde más?

— ¿Estás aquí? —le escuchó preguntar extrañado—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías llegado? Saldré a buscarte.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta de lo tonto que resultó el gesto, antes de mirar a su alrededor.

— No, estoy aquí _adentro_, en las gradas, detrás de la portería visitante.

— ¿Por qué estás…? —la voz de Alexander se desvaneció lentamente antes de que soltara una profunda exhalación—. Entiendo, enviaré a alguien a buscarte. No te muevas de ahí.

Rose asintió y al terminar la llamada regresó el teléfono a su bolsillo. La gente a su alrededor se había puesto de pie y gritaba frenéticamente ante la posibilidad de que Slytherin anotara. Miró hacia la cancha y vio a Scorpius corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la portería rival antes de ser derribado por una barrida de un jugador del otro equipo que llegó por detrás. La interrupción ocasionó una coreada de abucheos por parte de la tribuna.

— ¿Ves? Te dije que era un inútil, está acabado —comentó el hombre a su lado a otro sentado junto a él—. Es la cuarta que falla. Ya no sirve para nada.

Rose frunció el ceño. Era obvio que hablaban de Scorpius.

— Tal vez esté lesionado… o enfermo —soltó con aire distraído sin apartar los ojos de la cancha, más específico, del rubio que se estaba levantando del césped. Algo no se veía bien.

— No, señorita —respondió el hombre, causándole un pequeño sobresalto. Ella no esperaba que la hubiese escuchado—. Mírelo, seguramente está cansado porque se fue de farra anoche, como siempre. Tal vez usted quiera justificarlo porque de seguro le gusta porque lo vio en calzones en esas revistas que sacan, como todas las chicas de su edad, pero los que sabemos de esto podemos ver lo que realmente pasa. Y créame, ese muchacho ya no tiene salvación, le aseguro que terminará retirándose antes de los treinta, como todos los que dejan de enfocarse en el fútbol y se entregan a lo que hay alrededor. Y si el entrenador tiene un poquito de cerebro, lo pondrá en la banca antes de que hunda al equipo con él.

Rose no estaba para nada segura de que sus palabras fueran verdad. Sabía la reputación que Scorpius se cargaba, pero en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con él ni un solo día haciendo algo que pudiera considerarse perjudicial para su desempeño en el campo. Estaba segura de que Scorpius se tomaba realmente en serio su trabajo, lo había visto esforzarse en ello, levantarse antes del alba y encerrarse entre los aparatos de ejercicio que había en el apartamento para mantenerse en forma, y cuidar lo más posible su alimentación. Así que tal vez el señor podría creerse un experto, pero ella había visto suficiente de su esposo como para saber que lo que el desconocido decía tuviese algún punto de certeza, al menos ahora.

Pasaron algunos minutos más en los que ella pudo notar que Scorpius ya no se movía con la misma fluidez a través de la cancha, había dejado de correr de un extremo a otro y ahora sólo llegaba a media cancha y regresaba a su área, ya no salía a buscar el balón con la misma insistencia que antes y eso sólo acarreó más comentarios negativos entre los aficionados que había en las gradas. Lo vio gritarle a sus compañeros, incluso era perceptible para ella que él estaba enojado consigo mismo por no tener el desempeño de antes.

Finalmente, para la satisfacción del hombre a su lado, el árbitro auxiliar elevó la tableta electrónica anunciando la salida de Scorpius como cambio para la entrada de otro jugador.

— ¡Se lo dije, señorita! —Exclamó el desconocido con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro—. Sabía que el entrenador no podía ser tan idiota.

Rose sintió algo muy cercano a la molestia al ver que el hombre se regodeaba en el mal momento de Scorpius. Tal vez él sí estaba lesionado y las personas que se decían sus admiradores no hacían un esfuerzo por notarlo. Ella lo hizo. Era innegable la expresión de enojo y frustración que tenía el rubio en el rostro mientras salía del campo siendo despedido por abucheos y frases reprochadoras por parte del público.

— ¿Señora Malfoy? —pronunció alguien a su derecha, provocando que la perorata del otro hombre se detuviera al instante. Rose alzó el rostro para ver a un hombre alto y corpulento, vestido con una camisa que tenía la palabra SEGURIDAD en el pecho—. El señor Alexander Nott me envió a buscarla, desea tener su compañía en el palco principal así que, por favor, sígame.

Rose parpadeó varias veces antes de recoger la pequeña mochila que había traído consigo y levantarse de su asiento para seguir al hombre que había ido en su búsqueda. Miró sobre su hombro y vio las miradas atónitas y los rostros descolocados de los dos hombres que no habían dejado de hablarle mal de Scorpius durante el partido, y que ahora se habían quedado sin habla al saber que ella era su esposa. Ojalá eso les enseñara a medir sus palabras.

Luego de subir algunos tramos de escaleras, finalmente el hombre le abrió la puerta que marcaba el inicio del palco. El lugar no tenía nada que ver con las gradas repletas de personas en las que ella había permanecido hasta instantes antes. Con los sillones de piel, la barra de bocadillos y el grupo de empleados a su entera disposición, parecía un sitio diseñado para ofrecer la mayor comodidad posible para aquél escaso grupo de personas que estaba viendo el encuentro deportivo en ese momento.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Alex en cuanto estuvo cerca de ella.

Rose frenó su escaneó a la habitación y concentró su atención en él.

— Eh, sí, sólo algo cansada. Fue un largo viaje —respondió mientras Alex la guiaba hacia los asientos—. ¿Qué le sucedió a Scorpius?

— No lo sé, pero supongo que una vieja lesión volvió a darle molestias. El entrenador ya lo sacó del campo porque no quiere arriesgarlo faltando tan poco para terminar la temporada.

Rose asintió con la cabeza, más para sí misma que como respuesta a las palabras de Lex. En silencio deseó que lo que fuera que le hubiese ocurrido a Scorpius no fuera nada de cuidado.

— Señor y señora Davenport, ¿recuerdan a Rose, la esposa de Scorpius?

— Rose, el señor Ravelus Davenport es el presidente del club de fútbol Slytherin y ella es su esposa Grace, estuvieron presentes el día de tu boda.

Rose miró a la pareja que Alexander le presentó y sonrió tenuemente mientras estrechaba sus manos. Aunque eran algo mayores, parecían una pareja bastante amigable y atenta, y las sonrisas que le devolvieron las sintió completamente auténticas.

— Qué bueno verla de nuevo, señora Malfoy. ¿Puedo llamarla Rose? —preguntó el hombre amablemente, haciéndole una seña con la mano para que se sentara junto a él, al otro lado de su esposa. Alexander ocupó el asiento libre junto a ella.

— Por supuesto, señor.

Un empleado se acercó para ofrecerle algo de beber, pero ella declinó la invitación.

— Es un placer tenerla por fin aquí, Rose —continuó el señor Davenport, sin reprimir la sonrisa que se asomaba en su rostro—. Pensé que Scorpius la tenía bajo llave donde sólo él pudiera visitarla para alejarla de la envidia de todos nosotros.

Rose sonrió por el halago y sintió que las mejillas se le calentaban un poco. Nunca había sido buena para recibir cumplidos que no fueran referentes a su intelecto.

— Ella tiene sus propias ocupaciones, señor Davenport —añadió Alex, inclinándose un poco para tener contacto visual con el otro caballero—. Ambos conocemos a Scorpius, pero todavía no llega a tal extremo.

— No había venido porque mi familia es cien por ciento Gryffindor —soltó inesperadamente Rose haciendo que la atención de los presentes se enfocara absolutamente en ella. Estaba tan acostumbrada a dar esa respuesta cada vez que una conversación giraba en torno al fútbol que no se había dado cuenta realmente de quiénes eran las personas que la rodeaban.

La sonrisa se desvaneció en el rostro del dueño de Slytherin y del de su esposa. Rose miró a Alexander y notó que él también parecía contrariado por su respuesta. Obviamente, era casi una blasfemia entre esas personas mencionar al odiado rival del equipo de casa.

_"Demonios, ahora sí metí las cuatro…"_, pensó mientras el silencio se extendía en aquel palco.

Sorpresivamente, el pecho del señor Davenport comenzó a temblar antes de que una fuerte risa saliera de sus labios. La tensión pareció desvanecerse mientras el resto de los asistentes sonreían y reían brevemente.

— Nunca me habría esperado esa respuesta, pero aprecio su sinceridad —dijo el hombre luego de unos segundos—. No puedo imaginarme qué dijeron cuando les dio la noticia de que se casaba con Scorpius.

Rose soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio y sonrió más abiertamente.

— Todavía no salen de la sorpresa, señor, y tal vez me deshereden cuando vean que la boda fue cierta.

Sus palabras provocaron una nueva respuesta positiva que hizo más jovial el ambiente.

Durante los minutos que siguieron, Rose mantuvo fija su mirada en la cancha, pero sus pensamientos comenzaron a ir hacia Scorpius. Dado que estaban en el mismo lado, no podía ver lo que ocurría en la banca, pero gracias a las pantallas gigantes había captado algunos vistazos de su esposo con una bolsa de hielo en el muslo derecho.

— Sé que tal vez no me responderá —dijo el dueño del equipo, sacándola de su ensimismamiento—, pero ¿qué opina del juego hasta ahora?

Rose lo miró por un par de segundos, desvió la vista hacia el campo y de nuevo la enfocó en su interlocutor.

— Ah, pues… —comenzó titubeante— creo que tal vez el equipo necesita abrir más la cancha. El juego del New Castle ha sido mayoritariamente defensivo durante las últimas temporadas, y a Slytherin no le conviene entrar en ese ritmo de juego tan lento y trabado en el centro del campo, teniendo a mediocampistas tan rápidos. Creo que es arriesgado frente a un equipo experto en el contragolpe, más aún considerando que quedan menos de diez minutos para el final del partido.

El hecho de que no le gustara el fútbol no significaba que no supiera de él lo suficiente.

De nuevo hubo un pequeño silencio que ocasionó que contuviera el aliento mientras se mantenía a la espera de que le dijeran si había hablado de más o había dicho algo malo. Otra vez. ¿Por qué no podía refrenar esa boca suya? Tenía que recordar que no todo el mundo realmente quería escuchar lo que ella tuviera que decir.

Rayos. Y doblemente rayos.

— Realmente me sorprende, Rose —dijo el hombre inclinándose un poco hacia ella, en clara muestra de interés. Su esposa hizo lo mismo y Rose sintió como poco a poco encogía los hombros. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención—. Sus conocimientos sobre estrategias deportivas son muy interesantes. Tengo hijas que rondan su edad y nunca se han sentado a ver un juego completo a no ser que Scorpius se quite la camiseta después de anotar un gol.

— Bueno, eso es porque ella ya debe estar acostumbrada por verlo todo el día en casa, ¿verdad Rose? —apostilló su esposa con una sonrisa traviesa iluminando sus ojos grises.

Por toda respuesta Rose sencillamente sonrió. La mujer no tenía ni idea de lo que ella realmente sentía hacia Scorpius sin camisa.

Cuando el partido terminó, la charla rondó por temas más banales hasta que, finalmente, Alexander la alejó un poco de los asistentes que permanecían en el palco.

— Escucha, todavía tengo que hablar con unas personas aquí, ¿por qué no bajas al estacionamiento del equipo para esperar a Scorpius? Él te llevará a casa.

Rose lo miró y asintió con la cabeza. El cansancio debido a las escasas horas de sueño y por haber tenido que viajar desde el centro de su investigación hasta Londres comenzaba a hacerse presente en ella, haciéndola desear estar en su cama tan pronto como fuera posible.

— Está bien.

Alex le hizo una seña con la mano a uno de los hombres que cuidaban la puerta, cuando éste se acercó le dio unas cuantas indicaciones y el empleado inició el camino para acompañarla hacia la parte del estacionamiento destinada a los miembros del equipo.

— ¡Rose! —Le llamó Alexander, haciéndola volverse justo cuando pasaba por el umbral de la puerta—. Gracias de nuevo, has dejado una magnífica impresión hoy.

Sus palabras sonaron realmente sinceras, así que Rose simplemente respondió con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza para luego dejar que el elemento de seguridad la guiara en el camino hacia su siguiente destino.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, el hombre se despidió cortésmente y la dejó para regresar a su puesto. Rose miró a su alrededor y descubrió que el lugar estaba casi vacío, solamente quedaban un par de autos de lujo, probablemente propiedad de los invitados que aún permanecían en el palco, además del Porsche plateado que reconocía como el de Scorpius.

Soltó un profundo suspiro y se encaminó hacia el otro extremo del lugar donde el auto se encontraba estacionado. Solamente esperaba que Scorpius no tardara demasiado porque ella estaba a unos minutos de sucumbir a la inconsciencia.

— ¡Doctora Malfoy, espere!

Rose frenó su andar casi por inercia para girar y ver quién la llamaba. Detrás de ella, una mujer más o menos alta y de cabello castaño recogido se acercaba trotando ligeramente.

— ¿Disculpe? ¿La conozco?

La mujer terminó por cerrar la distancia entre ellas y le ofreció una sonrisa que Rose no terminó por creer.

— Soy Casey Allen, reportera del _London Inquisitor_, ¿me permite hacerle unas preguntas?

Oh, era ella la que había escrito ese artículo en el que la catalogaba como "la _afortunada_ plebeya que vivía el cuento de hadas del fútbol".

Alexander le había advertido que no tomara en serio lo que los tabloides escribieran de ella, de hecho, le había recomendado no leerlos, pero no era fácil cuando estaban, literalmente, por todas partes. Y ésa mujer parada frente a ella no había escrito precisamente cosas dulces. Todos sus artículos dejaban un aire de sospecha en relación a su matrimonio con Scorpius, y la ponía a ella como una posible mojigata cazafortunas.

— Lo siento, pero no tengo nada que decir que pueda interesarle —respondió tratando de mantenerse tranquila, pero tajante.

— Por favor, serán sólo unos minutos. —Rose negó con la cabeza e intentó seguir su camino, pero la mujer siguió hablándole—. Su presencia le ha puesto un freno a las distracciones de Scorpius fuera del campo, pero ¿cree que sea suficiente para que recupere su carrera que va en pique?

Sus palabras la hicieron detenerse abruptamente.

— ¿Cómo dice?

La mujer volvió a acercarse a ella, esbozando esa sonrisa que comenzaba a tener tintes taimados. En su mirada destellaba ese brillo que adquiría la gente astuta cuando lograban tener a los demás justo en dónde los querían.

Rose sabía que no debía seguirle el juego, pero no pudo evitar prestarle atención a cada palabra que salía de su boca.

— Se dice que el talento de Scorpius Malfoy resultó ser simples chispas que no pudieron estallar como una verdadera flama y que pronto van a apagarse, ¿usted lo apoyará cuando esté acabado?

Algo en su tono de voz la puso directamente y sin escalas en el reino de los furiosos. No sabía cuál era el problema del mundo, pero ya estaba cansada de que hablaran de Scorpius como si lo conocieran de toda la vida y lo único que hicieran fuera ver lo malo. Sí, ella mejor que nadie sabía que no era perfecto, pero tampoco era el modelo de degeneración y depravación que todos creían. Se le hacía inaudito que la gente se enfocara siempre en lo malo, en los errores y en los fracasos, y no fueran capaces de ver lo bueno como, por ejemplo, el hecho de que Scorpius era el máximo goleador de la temporada y que había sido él quien los había puesto a unos pasos de la final de la Liga de Campeones.

¡¿Y venía esta mujer de la nada a decirle que Scorpius estaba acabado?

Y un carajo…

— Escuche, no sé qué es lo que pretende, pero no tiene ningún derecho a juzgar a Scorpius sin siquiera conocerlo, y mucho menos a desmeritar su trabajo o a atreverse a decir que su carrera está acabada —respondió con las emociones tensando sus cuerdas vocales. Si había algo que odiara más que juzgar a las personas, eso era que las personas menospreciaran el trabajo de los demás sin ninguna base—. En lo que a mí respecta, mi esposo es un gran jugador de fútbol y no voy a tolerar que hable mal de él frente a mí, ¿quedó claro?

— ¡Rose!

La aludida giró casi en redondo sólo para descubrir que Scorpius había aparecido desde ninguna parte. Con pasos firmes se acercó a ella, la tomó de la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo y apartarla de la reportera en un gesto que le pareció demasiado posesivo. No sabía de dónde había salido ni si había escuchado algo de lo que había dicho.

— Aléjate de ella, Casey, o lo siguiente que sabrás será que mis abogados hundirán a tu periódico de quinta otra vez —amenazó él, desafiando a la reportera con una de sus clásicas miradas gélidas.

Sin esperar respuesta, dio media vuelta y comenzaron a alejarse. Rose tuvo que imitar su gesto y poner su mano en la cintura de él para no perder el equilibrio, ya que Scorpius estaba caminando demasiado rápido y no había aflojado ni un poco el agarre en su cintura.

— ¡Sólo estábamos charlando, Malfoy! —gritó la reportera, esta vez quedándose en su sitio—. ¡¿Acaso tienes miedo de que diga algo de más? ¡La gente quiere conocer la verdad sobre ti y yo se las daré!

Rose no supo cómo interpretar aquellas palabras aunque, honestamente, no había mucho que su cerebro pudiese hacer por ella en ese momento. La repentina aparición de Scorpius la había dejado en algo muy cercano al shock.

— ¿Te estaba fastidiando? —le preguntó él, demasiado cerca de su oído.

— Eh, no… —titubeó—, bueno, dijo algunas cosas que me molestaron pero…

— Escúchame, no dejes que se te acerque de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? Esa mujer no es una buena persona y no dudaría en vender su alma sólo por obtener la nota. La próxima vez que intente conversar contigo, aléjate y llámame a mí o a Lex, ¿entiendes?

En cualquier otra ocasión, Rose le hubiera dicho lo que pensaba de sus prohibiciones, pero esta vez se quedó callada. Estaba de acuerdo con Scorpius sobre que Casey Allen no parecía una buena persona, algo en ella la había puesto muy nerviosa, especialmente con su amenaza velada del final, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza varias veces.

— Sí, eso creo —lo recorrió rápidamente con la mirada, dándose cuenta de que estaba recién duchado y que arrastraba ligeramente su pierna al andar—. ¿Estás bien? ¿qué pasó con tu pierna?

Él frunció el ceño, claramente extrañado, antes de mirarla de soslayo.

— Tengo una microfisura en el músculo del muslo. Estaré bien en unos días, sólo necesito reposo.

Rose puso su mano libre sobre el pecho de él y lo obligó a detenerse.

— Entonces creo que deberíamos dejar de caminar tan rápido. No quiero que te lastimes.

Scorpius la miró durante largos segundos analizando seriamente si ella era la mujer con la que se había casado y no una suplente alienígena. Le sorprendía que ella se hubiese dignado a ir a un juego y, además, que lo hubiese defendido de aquella manera ante esa incisiva reportera. Había sonado demasiado sincera, tanto que cualquiera que la oyera hubiese creído que ella realmente sentía cada palabra.

Al menos la preocupación que había en su rostro parecía genuina, sobre todo por el suave sonrojo que pronto comenzó a cubrir sus mejillas, añadiéndole un brillo especial a sus ojos.

Lentamente Rose apartó su mano del pecho de él mientras intentaba reprimir la urgente necesidad de encogerse, buscando desaparecer entre sus hombros, al ser presa de aquella intensa mirada. No sabía qué pasaba éste día, pero comenzaba a preocuparle que la gente la mirara de esa manera cada vez que abría la boca.

Entonces él simplemente le sonrió de lado y siguió caminando… y siguió manteniendo la mano en su cintura.

Mientras iban en el auto, Rose no pudo evitar mirar en varias ocasiones al hombre que conducía. Sí, por supuesto que él no era el hombre perfecto, es más, parecía tener más defectos que virtudes pero… estaba segura de que había algo más detrás de la fachada del gran "astro del fútbol, Scorpius Malfoy". Tal vez era una locura, pero sabía que esa idea tenía que ver con la sensación que le había transmitido cuando la tenía agarrada de la cintura, como si realmente quisiese protegerla porque le importaba.

Sí, claro, debían llamar a un psiquiátrico porque ya estaba alucinando.

Cuando él la atrapó mirándolo, ella de inmediato desvió la mirada y sonrió un poco. Durante su viaje desde Saint Albans no había dejado de despotricar contra Alexander por haberla obligado a dejar sus obligaciones laborales por ir al estadio pero ahora, después de todo, comenzaba a creer que haber ido a ese partido de fútbol no había resultado la enorme pérdida de tiempo que ella pensó.

— Y por cierto, Weasley… —dijo él atrayendo su atención—. Te recuerdo que me debes un cepillo de dientes.

…

_**«Continuará…**__**»**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Mis disculpas por la demora, el inicio de semestre en la universidad me trae algo de cabeza, pero aquí estoy de vuelta! En esta ocasión no hay mucho que decir, salvo que para el próximo capítulo __el clan Weasley vuelve a la carga así que ya veremos cómo se las arregla Scorpius entre tanto pelirrojo, y más aún, con las personas que ya saben del contrato ^^_

_En fin…_

_Me voy, no sin antes agradecerles __por todos sus hermosos comentarios al capítulo anterior a:___

_**jos Black**__** — danycullenpotter — Nibel — Kristal Riddle — javiera8 — Marie Weasley DxC — Azuli Malfoy (pEqUe) — B. Vi — Camila — fearinourminds — Isla de Thera — Saki — saritadinamita19 — jjaacckkyy — Clyo-Potter, kathermione — **__**Linda Tonks**__** — Alex Rose Love — diane potter — Lia Ross — Ma — Veida Joana — lightness dark — brinitonks — Vicereine — Sorcieres de la Neige — Adriu — Pequinessa — lucie89 — luna-maga — Daniiielaa098 — AlySlytherin — Lilian Doyle — FeRdYyY**_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	14. Noche Weasley

_**refer**__**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Preferencia Personal**

**Capítulo ****14: **_**Noche Weasley. **_

…

Parecía que Rose necesitaría de otro par de brazos mientras hacía el intento por cerrar la puerta de su auto, activarle la alarma, y al mismo tiempo evitar que las compras se salieran de las bolsas que tenía apretadas contra el pecho o que el maletín con su laptop y los papeles de la carpeta que tenía bajo el brazo no terminaran en el suelo. La coordinación ciertamente nunca había sido del todo su fuerte, pero con el paso de los años había mejorado al grado de ya no tropezar cada tres pasos o de tirar cualquier objeto que la rodeara.

Luego de algunos segundos de batalla, pudo arreglárselas para entrar en el ascensor que la llevaría al último piso del edificio.

Un nuevo reto apareció cuando tuvo que sacar las llaves del bolsillo de su abrigo, no obstante, la buena fortuna le sonrió otra vez aunque ella ya no quiso arriesgarse y tan pronto como abrió la puerta del apartamento, puso todo lo que traía cargando sobre la mesita junto al recibidor.

— ¡Estoy en casa! —exclamó casi ya por hábito, sabiendo que el lugar no estaba vacío. Las llaves cayeron con un tintineo dentro del pequeño cuenco de cristal mientras ella se deshacía de su abrigo con un suspiro de alivio por haber llegado al apartamento de manera exitosa. Le extrañó no escuchar una respuesta o cualquier otro sonido—. ¿Scorpius?

Frunció el ceño y avanzó por la estancia hacia las escaleras que iban hacia el piso superior, suponiendo que tal vez Scorpius se encontraba dormido y por eso no la había escuchado llegar. Tocó la puerta de su habitación un par de veces, pero nadie respondió. Lo que resultaba más extraño ya que, por lo general, siempre había un gruñido por respuesta.

Comenzaba a pensar que tal vez él no se encontraba en casa aquella tarde cuando otra idea cruzó su mente. Bajó las escaleras e hizo el recorrido hacia la cocina sólo que esta vez cambió de dirección y se dirigió a una de las puertas que había al otro lado del estrecho corredor. No le resultó sorpresivo encontrarse a Scorpius trotando sobre la caminadora.

— ¿No te dijo el médico que debías mantener reposo? —preguntó de inmediato con las manos en las caderas, al verlo casi desfalleciendo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

Él pareció reparar en su presencia un segundo antes de bajar el ritmo de la caminadora, pero no se detuvo.

— Estoy bien —respondió en un jadeo sin dignarse a mirarla. Sus ojos estaban concentrados en la vista de la ciudad que se alzaba frente a él a través de la ventana. Gruesas gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro enrojecido debido al esfuerzo y parecía que realmente estaba sufriendo por el trabajo físico.

Su aspecto no hizo más que causarle molestia a Rose. Avanzó con paso firme hacia él y oprimió el botón del tablero que por fin apagó el aparato.

— ¿Acaso eres médico? —preguntó en claro reproche.

Scorpius soltó una exhalación cansina mientras cogía la toalla cercana para limpiarse la cara.

— Ya me preguntaste eso antes —respondió a regañadientes intentando sacarle la vuelta. Pero Rose no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácil.

— Sí, y tu repuesta fue un no. Así que creo que alguien que trabajó tantos años para obtener su título debe tener un poco de más idea que tú sobre lo que es estar bien o no, ¿no te parece?

Él se giró bruscamente para encararla.

— ¡Es que me estoy volviendo loco estando aquí encerrado! ¿no lo entiendes? —dijo casi gritando con frustración—. ¡La temporada está por terminar, también la Liga de Campeones, y mientras tanto yo estoy aquí enjaulado por una estúpida molestia!

Durante varios segundos, Rose permaneció en silencio mirándolo fijamente, justo en la manera en la que él lo hacía con ella. No es que aquella rabiosa mirada grisácea la amedrentara, en realidad, nunca lo había hecho. Pero tenía que admitir que le había tomado por absoluta sorpresa que él aceptara algo frente a ella con tanta franqueza.

Sabía que encerrarse en el gimnasio del apartamento era la misma rutina que él había estado llevando a sus espaldas mientras ella se encontraba en el trabajo, y que todo se debía a la pequeña _molestia_ que había tenido en aquel partido después de la entrada del jugador adversario. Días después del encuentro deportivo, Scorpius había visitado al médico de Slytherin varias veces y finalmente se había concluido que la molestia había pasado a tener el nivel de lesión, lo que se tradujo en la semana y media de inactividad que había transcurrido hasta ahora.

Así que, aunque resultara difícil de creer, ella podía comprender un poco la frustración laboral que él sentía en ese momento, y honestamente no podía culparlo por querer hacer que las cosas se arreglaran lo más pronto posible. No había nada peor que los obstáculos que se interponían entre tú y lo que querías hacer. Y aunque estaba segura de que Scorpius tendría que aprender a reconocer cuando las cosas no estaban bajo su control, podía ponerse en sus zapatos y concluir que no lo aprendería en ese preciso instante sin importar lo que ella hiciera o dijera.

Después de todo, él no era de la clase de persona a la que le gustaba que otros le dijeran lo que podía o no hacer.

Rose soltó un profundo suspiro.

— Bien, sólo… no te excedas, ¿okay? —dijo con serenidad—. Ejercítate con calma y ten cuidado. Iré a preparar la cena.

No esperó a que él le respondiera porque casi estaba segura de que no lo haría. Dejó la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella, y subió las escaleras para ir a su dormitorio a cambiarse de ropa. Minutos después regresó al recibidor a recoger las bolsas con las compras y fue a la cocina dispuesta a preparar la cena de aquella tarde.

Pronto la habitación se llenó de todos los sonidos que ella hacía mientras iba y venía de un lado a otro, sacando cosas de la despensa y cortando vegetales mientras algo hervía en una olla sobre el fuego. El teléfono comenzó a sonar justo en el momento en el que terminaba de lavar unas zanahorias. Sin descuidar nada de lo que hacía se las ingenió para alcanzar el teléfono, que estaba sobre la encimera cercana al refrigerador, y activó el altavoz para contestar.

— ¡Hola, Rosie! —le saludó la alegre y familiar voz de Lily mientras ella seguía en la tarea de cortar zanahorias—. Te llamo súper rapidísimo sólo para recordarte que hoy es Noche Weasley. Así que todos nos reuniremos aquí para ver a dónde vamos. Tengo algo planeado que les encantará, ya verás.

Rose frunció el ceño extrañada, dejando el cuchillo junto a la tabla para picar.

— Creí que le tocaba a Dominique elegir esta vez.

Lily rió al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

— Así era, pero la convencí de cederme su turno —respondió con un tono cantarín que aumentó más las sospechas de Rose. Durante los años que llevaban de tradición, habían sido realmente raras las ocasiones en las que los turnos para elegir habían sido cambiados.

— ¿Y qué tienes planeado?

— No puedo decirte. Tendrás que esperar a la noche para saber.

Rose soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza. Tomó los vegetales recién picados y los echó en la olla que tenía en el fuego.

— Mientras no sea otro de tus intentos por hacer que nos arresten a todos, supongo que estará bien.

— ¿Por qué nadie puede olvidar aquel pequeño incidente? —preguntó Lily con un bufido—. ¿Cómo rayos iba a saber que esas iguanas eran ilegales en el país? Ninguna de ellas venía con pasaporte, así que supuse que no lo necesitaban. —Su justificación le sacó una sonrisa a Rose, pero la cautela seguía presente al escuchar a su prima tan entusiasmada—. En fin, no se te olvide: hoy. A las ocho en punto. En la entrada del edificio, ¿okay? Vamos, repítelo. —Rose comenzó a negarse, pero Lily prácticamente la obligó a repetir cada palabra—. Genial… Oh, y no se te olvide llevar a Scorpius, es un Weasley ahora así que deben venir. Es tradición.

Otro suspiro cansado.

— No lo sé, Lily, no creo que a Scorpius le interese. Las cosas no han estado sencillas para él así que…

— Precisamente por eso tienen que venir —le interrumpió su prima—. Él tiene que olvidarse de todas las presiones de ser el futbolista más sexy sobre la tierra y tú también necesitas un respiro de tu empleo, ¿qué dices? ¿Verdad que vendrán? —Rose abrió la boca dispuesta a decir un "no sé", pero Lily se le adelantó—. Sí, eso esperaba. Nos vemos al rato.

El teléfono quedó muerto y Rose volvió a suspirar.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?

La repentina aparición de Scorpius la hizo dar un pequeño salto. Él estaba recién duchado, vestido con un conjunto deportivo azul marino, y el cabello echado hacia atrás.

— Ah… no realmente, todo está casi listo —respondió después de reponerse del susto—. ¿Por qué no sacas el vino del congelador?

Él hizo lo que le pidió sin decir nada. Las peleas entre ellos se habían reducido al mínimo en los últimos días a pesar de que Scorpius se encontraba prácticamente todo el día en casa, y Rose no podía pensar si eso era algo bueno o malo.

Terminó de poner la mesa y luego de unos minutos, ambos se sentaron a comer, como ya era costumbre, en el más absoluto de los silencios.

— ¿Con quién hablabas? —preguntó él sorpresivamente.

Rose levantó la mirada de su plato y la fijó en él, al otro lado de la isla de mármol.

— Con Lily, mi prima.

— ¿Y qué es eso que no me interesa?

— ¿No te enseñaron a no espiar conversaciones ajenas? —preguntó ella en respuesta intentando hacer un comentario ligero. Sin embargo, la expresión de Scorpius fue todo menos de diversión—. Bien, es… una especie de tradición que hemos creado mis primos y yo. Uno escoge una actividad y los demás la hacemos. No es nada especial.

— ¿Y hacen eso cada…?

— Mes —completó ella mientras abría un pedazo de pan—. Bueno, hace dos meses que no lo hacemos por lo de nuestra boda, pero generalmente se hace el esfuerzo. No tienes que venir si no quieres —se apresuró a decir—, es algo bastante extraño la mayoría de las veces, divertido, pero…

Su voz se desvaneció cuando escuchó su teléfono celular timbrando desde el lugar donde se estaba cargando la batería. Rose se levantó de su asiento y salió de la cocina para responder la llamada. Un par de minutos regresó, pero tan pronto como atravesó la entrada, su teléfono volvió a sonar demandando su atención de nuevo.

Scorpius permaneció en su lugar, comiendo lo que había en su plato sin ningún interés. No es que la comida de Rose fuera mala, de hecho, tenía que reconocer que era lo opuesto. Sin embargo, sus ánimos no estaban pasando por su mejor momento, sobre todo después de leer el nuevo artículo de Casey Allen, su acosadora de planta, acerca de su pobre desempeño en el campo, y sus poco favorecedoras predicciones sobre su futuro.

Normalmente habría ignorado toda esa basura amarillista a la que ya debería estar acostumbrado, pero esta vez no podía sacarse las palabras de la cabeza porque, mientras veía televisión, se había dado cuenta de que Casey no era la única que tenía esa opinión al respecto.

Si había algo que siempre disfrutaba hacer, eso era cerrarle la boca a todos aquellos que se atrevían a juzgar su trabajo sin ningún fundamento en cuanto tenía oportunidad, pero el problema ahora era que no podía hacerlo. Y mientras no pudiera regresar al campo y demostrarles a todos que era él uno de los principales motivos por los que Slytherin se encontraba en la cima, sencillamente tendría que tragarse toda esa porquería.

Y ya estaba harto de eso.

Rose apareció por fin luego de algunos minutos más, disculpándose por las interrupciones debidas a su teléfono.

— ¿Acaso tiene que sonar un número determinado de veces al día? —preguntó él mientras ella volvía a tomar asiento.

Rose sonrió un poco.

— No, es sólo que he tenido demasiado trabajo últimamente.

Él alzó las cejas en un gesto que ella no pudo identificar.

Rose hizo el intento por volver su atención a su comida, pero no pudo evitar reparar en Scorpius. Nunca había pensado que llegaría a verlo con esa expresión en el rostro, y de verdad comenzaba a pensar que aunque no eran amigos, ella tenía que hacer algo por ayudarlo, sobre todo porque, como lo había comprobado desde que lo conocía, él en realidad no tenía muchos amigos verdaderos.

Puso la cuchara junto a su plato y apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa.

— ¿Sabes qué? —dijo resuelta, atrayendo su atención—. Cambié de opinión. Ambos iremos con mis primos, y antes de que te niegues, te recuerdo que una de las cláusulas de nuestro contrato dice que debemos hacer todo lo posible para que nuestro matrimonio dé la mejor impresión al público y eso incluye a mi familia. —Esperó pacientemente algunos segundos a que él dijera algo, pero no hubo respuesta—. Anda, vamos. —insistió.

De nuevo esperó un instante. Y esta vez vio la cabeza de Scorpius hacer un movimiento afirmativo antes de que él se levantara de su asiento y dejara su plato dentro del fregadero para después desaparecer por la puerta.

Rose no pudo evitar sonreír complacida. Había pensado que resultaría mucho más complicado convencerlo, pero supuso que las ganas de salir del apartamento eran demasiadas como para dejar pasar la oportunidad. Tal vez Scorpius había dicho la verdad y estar "enjaulado" lo estaba volviendo loco.

Lo suficiente como para aceptar convivir con el clan Weasley una vez más.

…

Algunos minutos después de las ocho, Rose y Scorpius se encontraron con el resto de los invitados a la noche Weasley justo frente a la puerta gris del edificio donde ella solía vivir con Lily. La mayoría ya estaba reunida pero, como siempre ocurría al tratarse de una reunión de personas con vidas propias bastante dispares, el tiempo a veces solía conspirar en contra de la puntualidad de algunos.

La tradición de reunirse una vez al mes había surgido casi por casualidad una tarde de junio, años atrás, cuando Molly había estado triste porque el chico que iba a ser su pareja en el baile de fin de cursos la había plantado de último minuto para ir con otra chica que, no es porque fuera su prima, pero no le había llegado ni a los talones –sin mencionar que había sido una de las supuestas mejores amigas de Molly-.

Ella había estado tan deprimida que todos se habían reunido para planear la venganza al estilo Weasley. Tal vez se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo peleando, pero sólo hacía falta que alguien cometiera la estupidez de fastidiar a alguno para que la docena de primos saliera al ataque. Siempre. Porque eso hacían los Weasley: se defendían unos a otros sin importar lo enfadados que estuvieran entre ellos. Eran mejores que los Tres Mosqueteros.

Así que después de llenar de huevos la casa de aquel tarado descerebrado, meter las ratas mascotas de Fred en su auto, y atacar a la traidora pareja con globos de agua al llegar al gimnasio de la escuela, finalmente se habían ido a comer hamburguesas a un McDonald's cercano y habían pasado toda la noche recordando entre risas lo aturdidos que quedaron aquellos dos sin saber de dónde les había caído tanta desgracia. No es que Rose estuviera orgullosa de aquella muestra de vandalismo juvenil, pero algo bueno había salido de aquella noche. Y había sido tan bueno que había sobrevivido años enteros.

— ¡Por fin llegan! —exclamó Lily sacando a Rose de sus pensamientos, al ver a su hermano bajar de su motocicleta.

— El tráfico es terrible.

Rose no pudo evitar sonreír mientras veía a su primo quitarse el casco con una mano y con la otra ayudar a su esposa a bajar del vehículo. Le resultaba curioso recordar como antes Jacey solía tenerle pavor a las motocicletas y ahora bajaba de una de ellas con demasiada naturalidad. Obviamente, su esposo era el principal artífice de aquel cambio.

James tenía todo el estilo de una estrella de rock con los jeans gastados, la chaqueta de piel y el cabello largo hasta los hombros pero, además, tenía una personalidad tan magnética que, a pesar de que su estilo de vida no fuera contigo, terminabas por ser absorbido y adaptándote, lo que lo hacía amado por muchos y odiado por… bueno, sólo por los padres de Jacey.

— Y la pareja J llega… —dijo Rose con suavidad antes de recibir un fuerte abrazo por parte de James que le hizo crujir las vertebras. Cuando él la dejó ir, ella miró a su acompañante—. Scorpius, ¿recuerdas a mi primo James y a su esposa Jacey?

Scorpius no le respondió, sencillamente avanzó un paso hacia él y le extendió su mano.

— ¿Qué tal vas? —preguntó James estrechando su mano con fuerza—. Vimos en televisión esa entrada que te hizo el jugador de New Castle y parecía grave.

Scorpius sonrió mínimamente sorprendido porque la familia Gryffindor estuviera al tanto de su desgracia y no se regodeara en ella. Después de todo, si Gryffindor ganaba todos los juegos que le restaban y Slytherin perdía en dos de ellos, existía la posibilidad de que tuvieran que disputarse el campeonato en el último juego.

— Estoy bien, sólo necesito descansar.

— Me alegro —dijo James con una sonrisa sincera antes de mirar a su alrededor y saludar a los demás—. ¿Quién más falta?

— Ah… sólo Al con Andy, y Roxanne —respondió Lily después de librarse de otro fuerte abrazo—. Llamé a Albus y dijo que estaban atascados en el tráfico, y Rox ya no debe tardar.

— Genial y ahora qué, Nicky —dijo él volteando a ver a una joven pelirroja ataviada a la andanza gótica con un corsé negro, una falda a juego y botas hasta las rodillas.

La joven se vio presa de las miradas de todos y sencillamente se encogió de hombros

— A mí no me miren, le cedí mi turno a Lily.

James quedó boquiabierto al escucharla.

— ¿Qué? ¿acaso no aprendiste nada luego de que casi nos acusaran de traficar con iguanas? —Se acercó a Dominique y le pasó un brazo por la parte trasera del cuello—. Vamos, Nicky Bloom, pensé que tenías más sentido común.

— ¡No me digas Nicky Bloom, James!

Todos sabían lo mucho que la fastidiaba que James la comparara con Ruby Gloom, el personaje de un programa infantil, pero también podían darle la razón a James pues ambas se parecían mucho: las dos eran pelirrojas que se vestían como góticas… y las dos eran demasiado tiernas como para ser góticas.

Ella intentó zafarse de su abrazo y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

— Sabía que te fastidiaría que le cediera mi turno, ¿por qué crees que lo hice? —declaró con algo de diversión haciendo destellar sus ojos claros.

James chasqueó la lengua mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Eso ya no es dulce. Tienes razón, no te pareces a Ruby Gloom en nada.

— ¿Cómo que traficar con iguanas? —le preguntó Scorpius a Rose en un susurro, haciendo que apartara la mirada de la pequeña pelea entre primos.

— En realidad eran una especie de gekko —respondió ella no pudiendo evitar reír cuando James volvió a abrazar a Dominique por el cuello para alborotarle el cabello con su mano libre—. Hace seis meses Lily los estaba cuidando para un amigo y creyó que sería divertido organizar algo con ellos, pero entonces apareció la policía en casa de Ted y Victoire. Habían arrestado al amigo de Lily por haberlos metido de contrabando al país, y hubieran hecho lo mismo con nosotros si mi tío Bill no hubiera ido al rescate. Fue gracias a él que ninguno pisó la cárcel, pero sí estuvimos muy cerca.

En ese momento el auto de Albus se estacionó detrás del de Scorpius y exclamaciones de "por fin" circularon alrededor del grupo. Sobre todo porque Roxanne apareció justo dos segundos después. Los tres se acercaron y saludaron a todos, y Rose pudo notar que la expresión de Albus cambió cuando le tocó estrechar la mano de Scorpius, aunque el gesto desapareció tan rápido que dudó que alguien más lo hubiera visto.

Sus peores temores habían sido que él hiciera algún comentario indirecto que levantara sospechas, pero todo parecía indicar que lo de respetar su decisión iba bastante en serio. O al menos lo suficiente como para no arruinar la noche.

— Bien, ¿qué haremos, Lily? —preguntó Jacey, quien discretamente había alejado a James para que le diera un respiro a Dominique. Ya de por sí llamaba bastante la atención el montón de personas reunidas como para añadirle aún más los gritillos de la joven que intentaba zafarse del acoso fraternal de su marido.

La menor de los Potter sonrió abiertamente, avanzó hacia el borde de la acera y extendió los brazos.

— ¡Karaoke!

Las miradas de todos se fijaron en la discreta fachada del local al otro lado de la calle, en cuyo tejado se dibujaban las palabras BOX DAI con luces neón, y de inmediato las sonrisas comenzaron a dibujarse en sus rostros. Todos habían pensado que, tal vez, la idea de Lily iba a estar enfocada en algo que rayara en la locura o lo ridículo, tal vez en ambos, pero esto prometía. Y bastante.

— Entonces hay que emborrachar a Rose para que empiece a cantar —dijo James inesperadamente.

Ninguno de los presentes pareció notar la manera en la que Jacey, Albus y Andrew se tensaron mientras que en el rostro de Rose apareció una expresión de susto que hubiese resultado demasiado obvia si se hubiesen encontrado en un lugar mejor iluminado.

Lentamente Rose giró la cabeza hacia su primo y descubrió que él le sonreía divertido.

— ¿O vas a decir que ya no hay más fase FWBF?

Un lento suspiro de alivio escapó de los labios de ella al darse cuenta que James hablaba de cantar _"cantar"_ y no de la definición que Albus, Jacey y Andrew habían conocido con ella el pasado San Valentín.

Todos entraron al pequeño local, que por su apariencia muy pocos realmente sabrían que se trataba de un bar karaoke, pero que una vez que atravesaban sus puertas se daban cuenta que el estilo hogareño se había quedado en la fachada. La escasa iluminación en varios tonos de violeta le daba un aire de ensoñación y las escaleras que iban a los dos niveles inferiores estaban llenas de gente que subía y bajaba ya fuera hacia la barra o desde ella.

Rose conocía a Dai, el dueño, desde hacía un par de años gracias a la facilidad con la que Lily había entablado amistad con todos los vecinos, así que el hombre no pareció sorprendido al ver entrar a la horda de Weasleys por su puerta. Rápidamente se acercó a saludar a aquellos a los que conocía y dejó que le presentaran a los nuevos integrantes antes de darles un par de cajas de cerveza y dejarlos bajar al último nivel, el cual Lily había reservado para ellos esa misma tarde.

Todos se acomodaron en las mesas altas que estaban dispuestas en forma de media luna frente a una pequeña plataforma y el espectáculo dio inicio.

Lily fue la primera que se aventuró a tomar el solitario micrófono que aguardaba sobre su pedestal. Escogió la canción "_Girls just wanna have fun_" y con una interpretación bastante decorosa rompió el hielo. Le siguieron Albus, Ted, Molly, Lysander, Andrew y finalmente el resto. Algunas de las actuaciones resultaron igual de decorosas y otras no tanto, pero nadie que los viera en ese momento podría decir que no se la estaban pasando bien.

Era algo nuevo para Scorpius la manera en la que todo se daba tan natural.

Sin que nadie dividiera al grupo se habían formado equipos que competían entre ellos, aunque no pudo definir si era para ver quién lo hacía mejor o peor. Parecía que a nadie le importaba hacer el ridículo frente a los demás, incluyendo a Rose quien se partió de la risa luego de subir al escenario acompañada de varias de sus primas para cantar la canción "_Mickey_" de Tony Basil con todo y coreografía incluida que arrancó aplausos y risas al por mayor.

Las personas que lo rodeaban habían juntado tres de las mesas para así poder estar todos juntos pero, por extraño que pareciera, no se desasociaban del resto de los presentes. Al contrario, a cada rato cambiaban de lugares con los demás para irse a platicar con los que estaban sentados en otras mesas, excepto por Rose quien había decidido permanecer a su lado sin perder detalle de lo que pasaba en el escenario ni de las conversaciones que transcurrían a su alrededor.

Le resultaba extraño verla así de cómoda rodeada de un grupo de personas tan eclético en el que todos parecían saber hasta el más mínimo detalle de la vida de los otros. Y la verdad tenía que reconocer que una parte de él le decía que lo mejor era salir corriendo, aunque no podía entender por qué la sensación no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo sentir sofocado por aquella peculiar familia.

— Avísame cuando quieras irte, ¿si? —le dijo Rose, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Él asintió en silencio antes de tomar la botella de cerveza que tenía frente a él y beber un trago. Rose le sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia el escenario donde alguien había terminado su turno de cantar.

— Maldición, le toca a James —dijo el hombre que había estado conversando con Rose—. No entiendo por qué seguimos dejando que participe en esto… o que no esté en nuestro equipo.

— Porque su esposa está con nosotros —apuntó ella señalando a la mujer que estaba sentada cerca de ellos mientras veían a James subir al escenario con una guitarra para cantar a capella "_Savin' me_" de Nickelback.

— Es mi hermano mayor, pero no puedo evitar pensar que es demasiado genial como para compartir el mismo ADN —farfullo Albus sacándole una sonrisa más amplia a Rose—. Supongo que él se quedó con todo el atractivo físico y el talento artístico, y a mí solamente me tocó el cerebro.

No era casualidad que la banda de James estuviera a punto de grabar su segundo disco y que ya se hubiesen presentado con éxito en cada rincón de Inglaterra, y todos tenían que admitir que el talento como cantante y compositor de su primo estaba fuera de discusión así que cuando terminó su participación, fue recibido por una sincera ovación del pequeño público.

Desde la mesa más cercana al escenario, su primo Fred se giró sobre la silla y gritó:

— Creo que ya les ganamos.

Algunos cacahuates salieron volando desde otras mesas al escucharlo mientras James chocaba las palmas con los miembros de su equipo.

— Yo también creo que ya nos ganaron —dijo Scorpius apenas en un susurro que logró alzarse hasta los oídos de Rose, tomándola por sorpresa.

Ella lo miró durante un segundo, atónita porque él estuviera al tanto de todo cuando en toda la noche su expresión no le había dejado ver nada de lo que estuviera sintiendo ya que incluso se había negado a subir a cantar. Finalmente, no pudo hacer más que sonreír y dedicarle una mirada divertida antes de enfocar su atención en la mujer que se había levantado de su mesa e iba hacia la plataforma.

— No estoy tan segura… ahí va nuestro as bajo la manga.

Jacey se tomó su tiempo para escoger su canción y cuando finalmente las primeras notas de "_Secret_" de Heart, comenzaron a sonar, el lugar quedó sumido en el más súbito de los silencios. Todos sabían que ésa canción tenía demasiado significado para ella y James.

Rose conocía a Jacey desde que había llegado a casa de sus abuelos, después de la muerte de sus padres. Ella era la hija de un comerciante con raíces inglesas y turcas, y su madre también era turca con algo de sangre marroquí corriendo por sus venas, de ahí su exótica belleza. Pero lo más importante era que, a diferencia de la mayoría de los niños de su edad, Jacey no la había tratado como una extraterrestre ni la había hecho sentir mal por ser diferente, y junto con Lysander Scamander se convirtieron en las dos primeras y mejores amigas que había hecho fuera del círculo de su familia.

Cuando llegaron a la adolescencia, todo mundo sabía que Jacey había estado loquita por James, bueno, todos excepto James quien la trataba justo igual que al resto de la familia, como si se tratara de una prima más con quien sólo tenía en común su gusto por la música. Eso a nadie le pareció tan extraño si consideraban que desde siempre, su primo había sido todo un rompecorazones con las chicas –lo que lo llevaba a siempre estar rodeado de féminas a la menor provocación- y que Jacey había crecido con ellos.

O al menos eso fue lo que todos pensaron durante años enteros.

Ni siquiera Rose conocía bien los detalles de cómo se habían dado las cosas, sólo sabía que cuando ellos estaban por terminar la preparatoria, los padres de Jacey habían decidido llevársela fuera del país a cumplir con un matrimonio que habían arreglado con un familiar lejano, y al mismo tiempo James se había ido de casa y durante meses enteros no supieron nada de él salvo lo que les decía en los breves y escasos e-mails que les enviaba cada pocas semanas.

Estaba de más decir que eso había puesto a la familia patas arriba. Nadie había podido explicarse la inesperada desaparición de James, así que terminaron por adjudicarlo a su búsqueda de fama y fortuna en la música, y al hecho de que siempre había sido demasiado impulsivo para su propio bien.

Finalmente, poco más de tres años después, James había aparecido una noche lluviosa en casa de sus abuelos, con Jacey y varias maletas anunciando que se habían casado y que ella estaba embarazada –cosa que tiempo después habían descubierto que era mentira-. Rose todavía recordaba aquella noche y el alboroto que había causado la inesperada llegada de ambos.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que a la familia le había tomado varias semanas procesar cómo es que James había desaparecido por tanto tiempo para luego mostrarse ahora casado con una chica a la cual, según todos creían, siempre había visto sólo como una hermana.

Entonces, cuando todos se fueron y sólo quedaron Jacey y ella sentadas en las escaleras, Rose se enteró de la verdad: desde los dieciséis años, James y Jacey habían mantenido una relación a escondidas debido a lo conservadores que eran los padres de ella, pues era obvio que nunca habrían aprobado a alguien fuera de su círculo social y mucho menos a alguien con la reputación de James. Y cuando a ella se la habían llevado a Turquía a cumplir con el matrimonio arreglado, James había ido allá a buscarla, se había casado con ella y habían fingido que ella estaba embarazada para evitar que la casaran con alguien más.

Sin embargo, Rose suponía que esa breve explicación ocultaba un drama mucho más grande de lo que se podía imaginar, sobre todo por el montón de meses que les había tomado regresar a Inglaterra.

Sólo ella y Lysander sabían la verdad de todo eso y no lo habían revelado a nadie porque sentían lo difícil que había sido ese tiempo para James y para Jacey. Rose había visto las cicatrices que había dejado en ellos lo que fuera que habían vivido en esos meses de ausencia, pero también podía ver el ferviente amor que se tenían el uno por el otro a pesar de haber pasado por tantas cosas y la manera en la que se miraban cuando creían que nadie les ponía atención. Algo que una parte de Rose tenía que admitir que envidiaba y que, al mismo tiempo, le hacía agradecer que aquella extraña historia no hubiese tenido un final al estilo de Romeo y Julieta.

La canción terminó y Jacey fue aplaudida por James, quien declaró abiertamente su derrota ante los demás diciendo que él nunca le ganaría a su esposa, así que ahora fue el turno de un satisfecho Albus burlarse de Fred con un "creo que les ganamos".

Conforme los minutos pasaron, la noche se fue desvaneciendo entre alcohol y risas hasta que el micrófono fue dejado en el completo olvido y las conversaciones fluyeron a lo largo de todas las mesas. De vez en vez alguna de las chicas que trabajaba en la barra bajaba a preguntarles si necesitaban algo y cuando, luego de algunas horas, ya no volvieron, fue el turno de James, Fred, Ted y Scorpius de subir por más bebidas.

— ¿Entonces ya lo perdonaste? —le preguntó Jacey tan pronto como vieron a los chicos desaparecer por las escaleras.

Rose cerró los ojos un segundo, reprochándose por no haber imaginado que en cualquier momento el tema del desastroso San Valentín saldría a colación. Sin embargo, ahora era tarde para lamentarlo, pues ya tenía las tres miradas inquisitivas puestas sobre ella.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro y tomó algo de la cerveza que todavía le quedaba.

— Supongo que sí —dijo sin apartar la mirada de la botella que rodeaban sus manos—. Sólo faltó a una cita de trabajo. No fue la gran cosa —razonó.

Jacey la miró alzando una ceja.

— Tu borrachera no parecía la de un enojo por una cita de trabajo.

Rose sintió cómo sus mejillas se calentaron súbitamente, aunque gracias a la escasa iluminación supuso que no se notaba. No le sorprendía que su ambigua respuesta no hubiese sido suficiente para su amiga.

— Eso es porque había tenido malos días y eso… simplemente fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

— Bueno, si me lo preguntan, creo que ahora tu matrimonio tiene más sentido —dijo Albus uniéndose a la conversación. Era obvio que durante toda la noche le habían estado quemando las ganas por tocar el tema también.

Rose frunció el ceño.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿En términos simples? —inquirió él en respuesta con una sonrisa en sus labios—. No tenía lógica que tú te casaras con alguien como Scorpius Malfoy.

Bien, hubo algo en sus palabras que definitivamente no le gustó. Y la verdad no podía empezar a decir el qué.

— ¿Por qué? ¿por qué él es famoso y yo soy todo lo opuesto? —preguntó no pudiendo ocultar el tono de molestia ante la repentina aseveración de su primo.

Para su sorpresa, la sonrisa de Albus se hizo más amplia. La conversación lo estaba divirtiendo y a Rose francamente la estaba llevando por el camino opuesto al de la risa.

— Ahhh… nop. Porque no te gustan los rubios.

— ¿Qué?

— Piénsalo, Rosie. En retrospectiva, nunca habías salido con alguien rubio, ni siquiera por equivocación. Tus gustos son mas de chicos al estilo Sam Worthington…

— O Henry Cavill… —apostilló Andrew, quien también parecía estar disfrutando el momento.

— Y la lista sigue —retomó Albus—. El punto es que alguien rubio y con la personalidad de Scorpius no entraba para nada en los parámetros de tus preferencias. Es un hecho científicamente comprobado.

— Eso no es cierto y no tiene sentido —declaró Rose con firmeza no pudiendo creer que estuviera llevando esa conversación en ese momento.

— Oh, vaya que lo tiene —dijo su primo antes de mirar por encima de su hombro para ver a los chicos regresando por las escaleras—. Pero eso no quiere decir que no se vean bien juntos.

Rose abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Al se alejó rápidamente antes de que Scorpius se acercara a la mesa con algunas botellas de cerveza. Él volvió a sentarse a su lado y le ofreció una de las botellas que había traído consigo sin decirle ni una sola palabra.

Algunos minutos más pasaron mientras Rose quedaba hundida en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar argumentos que desacreditaran las palabras de Albus aunque mientras más miraba a Scorpius, más se daba cuenta de que Al tenía razón: ella nunca había salido con alguien como él. No es como si en el pasado hubiese tenido millones de citas con un millón de chicos diferentes, sin embargo, la afición de Lily por tener citas dobles la había llevado a conocer a toda clase de hombres, algunos con los cuales definitivamente no intercambiaría teléfonos, pero ninguno que fuera capaz de desconcertarla tanto como Scorpius. Nadie que la llevara en una interminable montaña rusa de malas actitudes y detalles inesperados.

No podía entender como todas esas chicas que mencionaban en televisión habían podido salir con él sin terminar locas. Ella no se sentía capaz de ello si hubiese tenido la opción de no hacerlo.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, el dueño del bar apareció por las escaleras y les dijo que ya estaba a punto de cerrar, lo que marcaba el final de aquella noche familiar. Al salir del establecimiento, comenzaron a organizarse sobre qué conductores designados llevarían a quiénes a pasar la noche en casa de quien, pues había algunos como Albus y Andrew que ni siquiera vivían en el distrito.

Ya era bastante tarde así que, luego de que todos se fueron, Rose y Scorpius optaron por quedarse, junto con Dominique, en el apartamento de Lily.

Decir que Rose no sintió nada al volver a ese lugar hubiese sido una mentira porque durante las últimas semanas lo había echado realmente de menos. Mudarse ahí había sido la primera muestra real de su independencia y no podía negar que cada uno de sus detalles estaba muy grabado en su corazón, incluso el parcial desorden en el que Lily lo había sumido ahora que se encontraba sola. Nunca había sido precisamente buena en las labores domésticas.

Condujo a Scorpius hasta la habitación que había sido suya y entonces Lily apareció con un par de prendas que antaño habían pertenecido a Albus para que él las usara como pijama. Rose decidió dejar la habitación para cambiarse en el baño y aprovechó para ayudar a sus primas a preparar el sofá para Dominique y, luego de asegurarse de que estaría lo más cómoda posible, volvió a su habitación. Sabía que Lily estaba siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, así que tuvo obligarse a sí misma a abrir la puerta sin llamar mientras por dentro deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su esposo no estuviera desnudo como solía ser su costumbre.

Afortunadamente así fue.

Lo encontró mirando algunas de las fotografías que aún permanecían adheridas sobre el espejo de su tocador, y ella no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que el pantalón era un poco corto y que la camiseta le quedaba algo justa, lo que marcaba los músculos de sus brazos. Dudaba que él estuviera cien por ciento cómodo vestido de aquella manera y eso le arrancó una tímida sonrisa de los labios.

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre ellos mientras Rose sopesaba seriamente las opciones que tenían para dormir, las cuales en realidad eran mínimas por no decir que sólo una: la cama era demasiado pequeña como para que ambos la compartieran, pero como todavía estaban en invierno, ella no se atrevería a hacerlo dormir en el piso. Aunque no sabía cómo plantearlo para evitar que él fuera a hacerle alguno de sus comentarios.

Finalmente, Rose se acostó en un extremo de la cama y un instante después sintió el colchón hundirse en el lado opuesto. Tal parecía que él había seguido el hilo de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, lo que le resultó extraño fue que hubiese sostenido el aliento durante varios segundos mientras permanecía a la espera de que se escuchara alguna queja por parte de Scorpius, aunque no hubo nada.

— Cúbrete —le dijo sacando las mantas de debajo de él para taparlo. La noche era bastante fría, incluso bajo las gruesas frazadas—. No quiero que te resfríes y luego me culpes por haberte obligado a dormir por encima de las cobijas. Sólo mantén tus tentáculos lejos de mí, ¿okay?

Él sonrió de lado.

— No te preocupes, Weasley —respondió acomodándose la frazada en el pecho—. Aunque créeme, en el hipotético caso de que yo te metiera mano, lo que menos recibiría de ti serían quejas.

Rose soltó una exclamación ahogada mitad incrédula y mitad ofendida al escuchar sus palabras mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Eres tan… —decidió no pelear—. Sólo cállate y duérmete, Scorpius.

Estiró su mano para apagar la lámpara y se reacomodó debajo de las cobijas, no pudiendo creer que él hubiese tenido la desfachatez de decirle algo como eso sin ningún reparo.

Definitivamente, él era imposible.

…

Scorpius se despertó una hora después al sentir algo moviéndose contra él. Abrió los ojos, a pesar de que sabía que no podría ver nada a través de la oscuridad, y no le sorprendió que fuera Rose acurrucándose aún más en su pecho. Él la tenía abrazada y podía sentir su aliento tibio como una caricia húmeda en el cuello que le provocó escalofríos.

Así había sido durante las noches que duró su luna de miel en Niza debido al inesperado comportamiento de ella.

La primera vez, mientras dormía, Rose le había propinado varios golpes con el brazo y algunas patadas, incluso le había sacado el aire en una ocasión y no supo si era debido a que peleaba con él incluso en sueños o si era porque no estaba acostumbrada a dormir con alguien más. Sin embargo, cuando él había decidido despertarla para hacerle saber lo que hacía, había descubierto casi por casualidad que si la abrazaba ella se quedaba quieta automáticamente.

Sin duda fue un dato útil que evitó que amaneciera con un ojo morado a causa de los bruscos movimientos de su esposa, aunque tuvo que aprender a levantarse antes que ella para evitar que le diera un ataque y lo acusara de no mantener sus "tentáculos" lejos.

Así que ahora no estaba sorprendido ni tampoco incómodo, tenía que reconocerlo.

Ella murmuró algo en sueños y se acurrucó todavía más contra él, pasándole un brazo por la cintura, lo que le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa. Inhaló profundo, acomodó su mejilla sobre la cabeza de ella y dejó que el sueño volviera a tomarlo entre sus brazos mientras pensaba que no había otra manera en la que aquella extraña noche pudiera haber concluido. No podía decir que se había divertido, pero tampoco había resultado el tormento que él se imaginaba cada vez que le tocaba convivir con la familia de Rose… o con la misma Rose.

Incluso, una mínima parte de él le hizo saber que podría acostumbrarse a eso.

Tal vez en un milenio o dos.

_**«Continuará…**__**»**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Bien, heme aquí de vuelta, lo sé, pasó más tiempo que el de costumbre __y no saben cómo lo lamento. Tuve algunos problemillas de salud, pero ya estoy mejor así que aproveché para actualizar ^^_

_En fin…__ pasando a cosas mucho más agradables, pues aquí ya estuvo este capítulo y tal y como lo prometí hubo Weasley's hasta para aventar al aire y algo más de interacción entre Scorpius y Rose –algo extraña y bastante silenciosa, pero no creo que podría ser de otra manera, sobre todo porque Scorpius es, ya saben… tan Scorpius ¬¬ -. _

_Por ahora me despido, aprovechando para darle la bienvenida a __las chicas nuevas que se aventuraron a leer esta locura y también para agradecerles a todas ustedes por sus hermosos comentarios, no saben lo mucho que me encanta leer sus reacciones a cada capítulo y sus teorías al respecto, y que cada vez sean más sin duda me motiva a ir mejorando esta historia. Así que muchas gracias a:___

_**Adriu**__** — Saki — Clau — Veida Joana — saritadinamita19 — jos Black — Regina Austen — Sorcieres de la Neige — brinitonks — jjaacckkyy — FeRdYyY — lightness dark — Florence15 — B. Vi — YaniiP — ztreluka — fearinourminds — kathermione — luna-maga — maru — Nibel — Diane potter — Maane deLaasa — kisa kuchiky — **__**Linda Tonks**__** — Marie Weasley DxC — Alexandra Pantalones Cuadrados — AlySlytherin — The Chronicles of Cissy Black — Zusy91 — — Pequinessa — Kemmy-Lovegood — Isla de Thera — Nonsense975 — Mariauxi — Daniiielaa098 — Agostina — burning62 — TheDamnRock — lucia23 — Cathy Jane Malfoy — micaa-potter — ani — Lothelisse**_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	15. Entre familia

_**DISCLAIMER:**Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Preferencia Personal**

**Capítulo 15: _¿Entre__familia?_**

…

Rose soltó un profundo suspiro luego de despedir a la última de sus estudiantes. Habían pasado cerca de treinta minutos después de que su clase terminara, pero aquella joven se había acercado a ella para hablar sobre algunos detalles de su tesis, y aunque Rose no trabajaba como sinodal para los pre graduados, no había podido negarse.

Metió los libros y su computadora portátil dentro de su maletín, lo levantó del escritorio y subió las escaleras hacia la salida del auditorio. Una vez que estuvo fuera, los rayos del sol de mediodía la cegaron momentáneamente mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luminosidad luego de haber permanecido más de dos horas entre las penumbras dando clase con un proyector. Sacó su teléfono celular y marcó un número, continuando con su trayecto hacia su oficina.

Una profunda voz masculina la saludó al otro lado de la línea.

— Nott.

— Hola, Alex.

— Ah, hola, Rose —dijo él, sonando un poco menos formal que al principio. Parecía estar algo ocupado porque no dejaba de escucharse como fondo ruidos de conversaciones y cosas moviéndose—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Rose se frotó la frente con el dorso de la mano que sostenía su maletín.

— Bien, ah… Scorpius dijo que esta mañana tendría cita con el médico del equipo y me preguntaba si tú sabías qué tal le había ido.

El tema había rondado su mente durante todo el día con tanta insistencia que resultó un verdadero milagro que hubiese podido concentrarse en sus estudiantes. Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que Scorpius había salido lesionado en aquel partido de fútbol y la presión sobre él había crecido demasiado estando a tan poco tiempo de terminar el campeonato nacional. Ella sabía cuanto se había esforzado por recuperarse y, de alguna manera, había vivido con él todo el frustrante proceso de inactividad, así que ahora no podía negar que estaba realmente interesada en saber lo que sucedería, aunque no lo estaba lo suficiente como para preguntarle al mismo Scorpius. Sobre todo porque existía la posibilidad de que las noticias no fueran buenas y ella no quería lidiar con su mal genio.

— No realmente —respondió Lex luego de un par de segundos en los que le dio órdenes a alguien más—. No he hablado con él, pero en cuanto lo haga te informo, ¿está bien?

Rose sonrió.

— Perfecto. Gracias.

La llamada terminó y Rose devolvió su teléfono al maletín justo en el momento en el que atravesaba las puertas del edificio donde se localizaba su oficina. Aprovechó para llenar su termo con una buena dosis de elixir de cafeína y mientras subía las escaleras saludó a algunos colegas y alumnos hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino.

— Beck, una chica traerá parte de su tesis para que la revise así que… —su voz se desvaneció al ver la expresión en el siempre jovial rostro de su asistente—. ¿Pasa algo?

La mujer no dejaba de tener las manos ocultas en la espalda y no había sonrisa en su rostro. Un mal presagio en cuanto a lo que Rose sabía de ella.

— Tiene visitas —respondió su asistente en un susurro mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia la puerta de su oficina.

Rose frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué está adentro? —preguntó aún más extrañada. Sabía que los únicos que podían tener acceso al interior de su oficina serían sus familiares y si se tratara de ellos, su asistente no tendría ésa expresión.

— Porque no me pareció educado tener esperando afuera a tu suegra.

Esta vez Rose se quedó sin palabras. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa mientras alternaba la mirada entre el rostro de su asistente y la puerta de su oficina. De haber estado tomando café, estaba segura de que lo habría escupido de la impresión.

— ¿Mi qué?

Rebecca iba a responder, pero un movimiento de mano por parte de Rose le hizo saber que no era necesario. Lentamente avanzó el estrecho pedazo de corredor que faltaba y con el mayor sigilo posible, entreabrió la puerta de la oficina aunque no pudo ver nada.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí? —preguntó mirando a su asistente por encima del hombro.

— Casi una hora.

Genial. Simplemente genial.

Durante varios segundos, un intenso debate se llevó a cabo en su interior. No sabía qué hacer. Si fuesen otras circunstancias, ella entraría y hablaría como si nada con su suegra pero… era la madre de Scorpius. Todavía se moría de la vergüenza al recordar lo que había ocurrido cuando había conocido a su padre y no estaba segura de que esta vez las cosas fueran distintas. No quería que Scorpius la hiciera pasar por una situación así si se enteraba que había hablado con su madre a sus espaldas. Sin embargo, su educación le impedía tener a esa mujer esperando eternamente. Además de que, sí, lo reconocía, tenía curiosidad por conocerla.

Así que finalmente se cuadró los hombros y abrió la puerta con un movimiento sereno.

— ¿Señora Malfoy?

Una hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos grises dejó de prestarle atención a los libros que llenaban el muro izquierdo de la oficina y la miró. Vestida con un costoso traje y zapatos de diseñador, parecía recién salida de un desfile de modas.

— Supongo que tu asistente ya te dijo quien soy, ¿verdad?

Rose se quedó en silencio por un segundo mientras su mente procesaba todo lo que había que procesar de la primera impresión. Para empezar, había tanta clase en esa mujer que le hizo pensar que su sobria blusa blanca y su falda negra no eran lo correcto para vestir estando en su presencia. Sin duda, la imagen de la mujer parada frente a ella era a lo que cualquier chica aspiraba cuando llegara a su edad.

Parpadeó varias veces antes de volver a la realidad.

— Por favor, siéntese —dijo indicando la silla cercana con la mano que sostenía su termo de café—. Lamento la espera, no pensé que…

— Está bien.

Rose fue a sentarse en la silla detrás del escritorio, dejando su maletín en el suelo y el termo en la esquina de la mesa.

De nuevo hubo silencio.

No estaba muy segura de qué se hacía en casos como éste ya que no era, en realidad, una experta en la relación con suegras. La mayoría de los adultos solía adorarla, más por el hecho de que ella era buena escuchando y conversando sobre temas que a la mayoría de las personas de su edad no les interesaba, pero no podía imaginar de qué podía hablar con la mujer frente a ella.

— Esto es incómodo… —soltó con sinceridad, haciendo todo lo posible por no parecer demasiado infantil. Algo que su prima Victoire le había criticado en más de una ocasión cuando se encontraba en situaciones inesperadas.

La mujer sonrió afable haciendo brillar sus ojos grises.

— Creo que deberíamos presentarnos formalmente. —Le extendió la mano por encima del escritorio—. Mi nombre es Astoria Malfoy, soy la madre de Scorpius.

Rose volvió a parpadear para después estrechar la mano ofrecida con algo de torpeza.

— Rose Weasley.

Lentamente la mujer liberó su mano y, mientras el silencio volvía a la habitación, recorrió con la mirada el muro donde colgaban los títulos y reconocimientos de Rose.

— Estoy impresionada por la cantidad de diplomas aquí —dijo Astoria volviendo su atención a Rose—. Pareces una joven muy brillante.

— Gracias —respondió ella con una sonrisa, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban ligeramente. Una nueva sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Astoria— ¿Qué la trae por aquí? —preguntó, sabiendo que si no daba con el quid del asunto, pronto los temas de conversación superfluos se acabarían y la incomodidad regresaría.

— Quería conocerte, después de todo eres mi nuera, ¿no?

Rose apretó los párpados con fuerza, reprendiéndose internamente por no haber tenido mayor tacto al formular su pregunta.

— Tiene razón, lo lamento. Es sólo que…

— Lo sé, debí haber llamado antes —le interrumpió Astoria. No parecía ofendida por sus palabras—. Pero debía comprobar por mí misma lo que mi esposo me dijo sobre ti y no quería que mi hijo pusiera alguna excusa para evitar que te conociera.

Rose asintió con la cabeza.

— Entiendo. Siento que todavía debo disculparme con el papá de Scorpius por lo que ocurrió hace unas semanas en su oficina.

— No te preocupes, ellos siempre han sido demasiado emocionales cuando interactúan juntos. Algunas veces mejores que otras, pero siempre han sido así. Son demasiado iguales y demasiado diferentes a la vez, y pueden volver loca a cualquiera, te lo digo por experiencia.

Rose sonrió tímidamente.

El silencio incómodo amenazaba con hacerse presente, al menos hasta que la mirada de Astoria quedó prendada en un folleto del Museo Británico que Ted le había dejado en su última visita.

— Oh, la exposición bizantina… —dijo con un aire casi soñador mientras tomaba el tríptico y le daba una ojeada—. He querido ir desde hace días, pero mi esposo ha estado demasiado ocupado como para acompañarme.

— ¿Le gustaría que yo la acompañara? —Astoria comenzó a decirle que no quería molestarla, así que rápidamente añadió—: No es problema, de verdad, he terminado con mis clases y tengo el resto de la tarde libre. Podemos ir si quiere.

Rose se sorprendió de que la propuesta saliera de sus labios sin que ella realmente la hubiera pensado a consciencia. No había podido evitarlo, la expresión en el rostro de Astoria le había parecido realmente genuina, al igual que la felicidad que había destellado en sus ojos cuando ambas se habían puesto de pie para salir de la oficina.

Sólo esperaba que esto no le causara problemas con el energúmeno que tenía como esposo.

…

— Me encanta este sitio, es como si siempre hubiera algo nuevo por ver —dijo Astoria mientras su chófer le ayudaba a bajar del auto justo a las puertas del Museo Británico de Londres—. Cada vez que estamos en la ciudad, aprovecho para venir de visita. Las personas que laboran aquí hacen un magnífico trabajo.

Rose sonrió como respuesta.

— Es un trabajo que requiere gran dedicación, señora Malfoy. Pero le puedo asegurar que todos se esfuerzan al máximo.

Ambas avanzaron hacia el interior del imponente complejo luego de comprar las entradas, reparando en algunas de las piezas que había a su alrededor mientras se dirigían a la zona del museo destinada a la exposición que les interesaba. Cuando llegaron a la sala, un par de guardias y guías saludaron a Rose, diciendo lo mucho que les alegraba verla de nuevo.

— Mucha gente te conoce por aquí, ¿no es cierto? —dijo la señora Malfoy después de que una chica terminara de despedirse de Rose—. Y por favor, llámame Astoria.

La joven sonrió.

— Trabajé aquí hace cuatro años como becaria mientras obtenía mi doctorado. De hecho, conozco a la persona que tiene a cargo la exposición, ¿le gustaría que se lo presentara?

Astoria le dedicó una mirada sorprendida antes de asentir varias veces con la cabeza.

— ¿De verdad? Me encantaría.

Rose le devolvió la sonrisa antes de sacar el teléfono celular y llamar a Ted quien, afortunadamente, seguía en el museo. Luego de un par de minutos, la imagen del hombre apareció a través de la entrada de la sala.

— Ahí está él —dijo Rose atrayendo la atención de Astoria hacia el hombre que esta vez estaba vestido de negro, con una camiseta en la que se podía leer "Pretty Vacant" y las puntas del cabello teñidas de un brillante color verde.

Ted terminó por acortar la distancia y envolvió a Rose en un fuerte abrazo mientras le estampaba un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Hola, preciosa, es un milagro verte por aquí!

Rose correspondió el gesto durante un par de segundos hasta que se recordó que no estaba sola.

— Hola, Ted. —Lentamente se apartó, dando un paso hacia atrás para mirar a su acompañante—. Astoria, quiero presentarle a Ted Lupin, el historiador que organizó la exposición y mi primo. Ted, te presento a Astoria Malfoy, la madre de Scorpius.

— Es un placer conocerla, señora Malfoy. Espero que esté disfrutando la muestra.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Ted le ofreció la mano haciendo destellar el anillo de calavera que tenía en el índice. Desde su perspectiva, Rose no podía dejar de pensar en lo diametralmente opuestas que eran las dos personas: su suegra, el epítome de la elegancia y la pulcritud; y Ted… que no parecía un historiador en lo absoluto.

No obstante, Astoria no titubeó ni un poco al estrechar la mano que le había sido ofrecida.

— Así lo hago y quiero felicitarlo, es un trabajo sencillamente magnífico.

Ted recibió los halagos con diplomacia y después se ofreció para acompañarlas a lo largo del recorrido por la exposición.

Durante el par de horas siguientes, Rose permaneció un tanto al margen mientras Ted daba una breve explicación sobre la historia de las muestras que había en la exposición. Había algo en su forma de hablar que siempre le había llamado la atención, tal vez era la pasión con la que lo hacía, pero era inevitable no prestarle atención cada vez que hablaba de algo relacionado con la historia.

Por su parte, Astoria Malfoy parecía estar disfrutando realmente aquel recorrido privado con el experto a cargo. Sus ojos detallaban cada una de las piezas que le eran presentadas e incluso hacía preguntas que Ted respondía amablemente. Era obvio que la mujer era una entendida en historia del arte y la conversación con Ted le estaba resultando vigorizante.

Y a Rose le alegraba que esta inesperada reunión estuviese saliendo mejor que la anterior.

Ted estaba hablando sobre un mosaico que cubría casi un muro completo cuando el radio que colgaba de su cinturón sonó. Después de intercambiar un par de frases con quien fuera que estaba al otro lado del canal, tuvo que despedirse.

— Disculpen, el deber me llama —dijo antes de estrechar una vez más la mano de Astoria—. Ha sido un placer conocerla, señora Malfoy. No dude en buscarme la próxima vez que venga.

Astoria asintió con la cabeza.

Ted se volvió hacia Rose, le dio otro fuerte abrazo y enseguida desapareció. Ambas mujeres se dispusieron a concluir el recorrido por la muestra, pero ahora la interrupción fue por el teléfono de Rose. La joven revolvió el interior de su bolso hasta hallar el aparato y toda expresión se desvaneció de su rostro cuando vio el nombre en la pantalla: Scorpius.

Seriamente se debatió en la posibilidad de hacerse la occisa y no contestar pero, debido a la hora, sabía que su esposo insistiría. Sobre todo porque no había nada para cenar en casa.

— ¿Sigues en la universidad? —escuchó tan pronto como se puso la bocina junto al oído.

— Ahm… nop.

— ¿Dónde estás?

Rose miró discretamente hacia donde Astoria permanecía observando una pieza, y después regresó su atención a la llamada.

— Antes de que te lo diga, prométeme que no te enojarás.

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio antes de que volviera a escuchar la voz de Scorpius, ahora un par de tonos más abajo.

— ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó de nuevo.

Rose cerró los ojos y respiró profundo mientras se preparaba para dejar caer la bomba. Ya casi se podía imaginar los gritos que muy probablemente la dejarían sorda, pero no podía echarse para atrás.

— En el Museo Británico… con tu mamá.

— ¿Mi madre está contigo?

Más allá de la ira, lo que Rose percibió fue la nota de sorpresa en el tono de voz de Scorpius al escuchar quién la acompañaba.

— Eh, sí. Quería ver una exposición que hay aquí montada y me pidió que la acompañara. —Aguardó unos segundos en silencio mientras escuchaba a su esposo y luego le extendió el teléfono a Astoria, quien se había acercado discretamente después de escuchar la frase "con tu mamá"—. Quiere hablar con usted.

La mujer tomó el teléfono.

— Muy bien, jovencito, será mejor que dulcifiques el tono de tu voz, ¿quedó claro? —dijo después de casi un minuto de silencio, sorprendiendo a Rose—. Si no te pedí a ti que me acompañaras ¿de quién es la culpa? ¿quién es el que siempre pone pretextos cada vez que tu padre y yo te invitamos a alguna parte, eh? —El tono de reprimenda desapareció de su voz mientras le dedicaba una mirada a la joven a su lado—. Además, Rose ha sido una compañía magnífica y una gran guía en esta visita. No entiendo por qué no nos la presentaste antes. Y por cierto, invité a Rose a cenar a la casa, así que más vale que estés ahí también. —De nuevo hubo silencio—. Cuídate mucho, cariño, te quiero. Besos. Listo.

Astoria le entregó el teléfono a Rose.

— Parece que puede manejarlo muy bien, ¿verdad? —dijo la joven no pudiendo ocultar su asombro.

La mujer le dedicó una amplia sonrisa mientras la suficiencia se reflejaba en sus ojos.

— Tiene el temperamento explosivo de su padre cuando se enfada, pero yo lo crié así que he sabido arreglármelas. Como estoy segura que sabes, no es un mal chico, simplemente es… un Malfoy. Y siempre espera que las cosas se hagan a su manera.

Decir que Rose estaba sorprendida sería quedarse corto. En realidad, estaba casi maravillada por conocer a alguien que le hablara así a Scorpius sin ningún reparo. La hacía sentir menos sola en todo esto. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios sin que se diera cuenta mientras pensaba que tal vez debería aprender un par de cosas de Astoria Malfoy. Sobre todo cuando de lidiar con su esposo se trataba.

…

La semana se fue rápidamente. La tarde-noche del viernes llegó acompañada de una fuerte nevada, quizás la última de la temporada ahora que la primavera estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Rose estaba tan concentrada en lo que cocinaba que ni siquiera escuchó cuando Scorpius llegó a casa, lo que le hizo pegar un grito cuando sintió una mano apoyada brevemente en su espalda.

— Eres una escandalosa —farfulló Scorpius casi con fastidio, sentándose sobre la encimera junto a la estufa. Un hábito que había adquirido en las últimas semanas mientras esperaba a que Rose terminara de preparar la cena.

Ella le dedicó una mirada ácida, rehusándose a perder la concentración de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

— Pues tú deberías aprender a moverte como la gente normal y no como si fueras un ladrón entrando a robar. ¿Ves ese cuchillo que hay ahí? —preguntó señalando el cubierto cerca del tostador—. Pues me hubiera tomado menos de un segundo clavártelo entre las piernas de no haber sido por el olor de tu colonia.

— Falso. No coordinas. —se apresuró a responder él con suficiencia—. ¿Quieres que te recuerde que te tropiezas cada tres pasos? En las mañanas no dejo de escuchar todo lo que tiras mientras te alistas.

Rose dejó de mezclar lo que tenía en el fuego y puso las manos en las caderas.

— _Eso_ es falso. Ni siquiera me prestas atención en las mañanas porque tus ronquidos no te dejan escuchar nada más —respondió queriendo defenderse.

— Lo que pasa es que tú estás celosa porque no podrías ser una buena ladrona con lo patosa que eres. —contraatacó él. Su mirada llena de suficiencia le hizo saber que ambos conocían la verdad: la coordinación motriz no era precisamente lo suyo

Con un bufido Rose se alejó de dónde él estaba y comenzó a vaciar el contenido de una de las ollas que tenía en el fuego en un recipiente que después metió en el horno.

Scorpius estiró su brazo por encima de las ollas en la estufa para alcanzar una botella oscura que estaba en la encimera al otro lado, en cuya etiqueta se podía leer claramente la palabra "cerveza".

— Cuidado, te puedes quemar —le advirtió Rose, evitando que su brazo se inclinara demasiado sobre las ollas.

Scorpius la miró con diversión antes de darle un enorme trago a la botella. Una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro un segundo después.

— Agh… ¿qué es esto? Está muy dulce.

Rose vio lo que se estaba bebiendo y de inmediato le quitó la botella de las manos.

— Es cerveza de chocolate. Y no es para que te la tomes.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, estudiando cada una de las ollas que había sobre el fuego. Había suficiente chocolate como para causarle un coma diabético a alguien.

— ¿Es lo único que cenaremos? ¿un postre?

Rose el dio la espalda mientras recogía todo lo que había utilizado.

— Creo que deberías escuchar el mensaje de la contestadora —dijo sin mirarlo.

La expresión de extrañeza en el rostro de Scorpius se hizo más grande. Bajó de la encimera y caminó hacia la estancia para hacer lo que ella le dijo. En la contestadora había un mensaje de su madre en el que los invitaba a cenar esa noche, diciéndole que ya habían hablado al respecto y que su padre y ella estarían esperándolos.

Rose apareció por la puerta de la cocina y se encontró con Scorpius sumido en un profundo silencio después de escuchar el mensaje de su madre. Durante largos segundos ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que él la miró sobre su hombro.

— No vamos a ir.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de desaparecer por las escaleras unos segundos antes del fuerte ruido que hizo la puerta de su habitación al ser azotada.

Rose esperó pacientemente, pero cuando el silencio fue demasiado largo decidió volver a la cocina a terminar lo que había cocinado.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, un par de horas después, subió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

Ella no sabía por qué se estaba metiendo. Era plenamente consciente de que no era de su incumbencia y que no debía hacerlo, sin embargo, eso no evitó que saliera al corredor y se detuviera frente a la puerta de Scorpius. El día había sido realmente largo y estaba agotada debido a lo ocupada que había estado durante toda la semana, pero había hecho un compromiso con la madre de Scorpius cuando habían ido al museo y no era propio de ella no cumplir su palabra. Además, ya había hecho el postre.

Lo pensó durante un par de segundos, pero finalmente llamó.

— Scorpius, ya son más de las siete. Se hace tarde para ir a cenar.

Esperó un instante bastante largo.

Cuando finalmente pensó que él no iba a responder, la puerta se abrió lo suficiente para que él se asomara.

— Ya te lo dije: no iremos.

— Se lo prometiste a tu mamá, ¿recuerdas?

— Seguramente no es nada importante.

Iba a cerrar la puerta, pero ella se lo impidió.

— Son tus padres y quieren verte. Eso tendría que ser lo suficientemente importante.

El frío silencio se instaló entre ellos mientras Rose hacía un esfuerzo por definir lo que veía en la mirada de él. No era la constante molestia ni tampoco era fastidio. Era como si él estuviera en un debate interno.

— Escucha, no quiero meterme en tus asuntos familiares, y no lo haré lo prometo, pero es sólo una cena, nada más —comenzó, tanteando el terreno—. Ir a comer e irnos, eso es todo. No tiene por qué ser algo más complicado. Es más, en el momento en el que haya algo espinoso nos levantamos de la mesa y nos vamos, así de simple, ¿qué dices?

Él le cerró la puerta en la cara.

— Oh, genial, Malfoy ¡Qué maduro eres! —exclamó ella.

Un par de cosillas más se le vinieron a la cabeza para gritarle, pero decidió no hacerlo. Su sentido común le había hecho saber que no había sido una buena idea meterse, pero ella había preferido ignorarlo y ahora aquí estaba.

Comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, pensando en darse un atracón con el pastel de chocolate y sabayón de cerveza que había preparado, cuando repentinamente la puerta de la habitación de Scorpius se abrió y él salió vestido casualmente para la ocasión.

— Andando —dijo cuando pasó junto a ella. Su rostro era una extraña mezcla de seriedad y determinación que Rose nunca había visto en él hasta ahora.

…

Scorpius dejó escapar un inaudible suspiro al detener el auto frente a las escaleras que marcaban el inicio de la residencia de sus padres. Aunque todos los Malfoy eran originarios de Whiltshire al sur del país, su padre había decidido alternar su residencia entre esa ciudad y Londres cuando la compañía familiar había aumentado su importancia.

Fugaces recuerdos de lo difícil que había sido su niñez volvieron nítidos a su memoria mientras bajaba del auto y se tomaba un segundo para mirar la imponente construcción frente a él. Su abuelo Lucius se había aliado en los negocios con las personas equivocadas y había llevado a la familia a algo muy cercano a la ruina, así que había sido obligación de su padre asumir la titánica tarea de levantar los escombros en los que se había sumido el trabajo de generaciones enteras y reconstruir las esperanzas rotas de todos.

El camino no había sido fácil y Scorpius tenía que reconocer que realmente admiraba la capacidad de su padre de tomar los trozos y convertirlos en el éxito financiero que ahora era la compañía familiar. Aunque también le recordaba lo mal que resultó todo cuando él se rehusó a seguir sus pasos y cambió todo por el fútbol.

Rose se sorprendió de lo breve que fue el trayecto hacia la casa de los Malfoy. No habían pasado ni quince minutos.

Le resultaba realmente desconcertante que viviendo a tan poca distancia, Scorpius no llevara una buena relación con sus padres.

— ¡Me alegra que hayan venido! Pasen.

El rostro de Astoria Malfoy lucía extremadamente radiante mientras los recibía tan pronto como el mayordomo de aquella mansión anunció su llegada. Los guió hacia el amplio comedor que ya estaba listo y mientras ocupaban sus lugares, Draco Malfoy apareció por la entrada, deteniéndose en el marco de la habitación.

Un deje de incomodidad atacó a todos mientras padre e hijo se reencontraban.

El padre de Scorpius se sentó en la cabeza de la mesa, su esposa a su izquierda y su hijo a la derecha, todos en el más intenso de los silencios. Rose contuvo el aliento, a la espera de que Scorpius reaccionara de manera abrupta. Sin embargo, todo lo que él hizo fue pasarle la mano por la espalda y retirar la silla a su derecha para que ella se sentara.

De inmediato, Astoria ordenó que sirvieran la cena y el tiempo comenzó a pasar sin que ninguno de los dos hombres dijera algo. La única que hacía el intento de conversación era la madre de Scorpius, quien optó por no hablar sobre nada familiar y concentrarse en su reciente visita al museo. Draco le prestaba atención, pero también era obvio que no estaba del todo cómodo. Bueno, en realidad nadie lo estaba.

— Tengo que reconocer que me sorprendió un poco tu primo, Rose —dijo Astoria luego de beber algo de vino—. Aunque agradablemente.

— Lo sé, la mayoría suele pensar que no es un historiador al verlo.

— Es obvio que todos en tu familia parecen ser igual de brillantes que tú, ¿no es verdad?

— En realidad, mi familia es bastante… variada —respondió Rose sabiendo que el clan Weasley no podía ser definido con facilidad—. Hay de todo, historiadores, abogados, médicos, actrices, cantantes de rock…

— Tu infancia debió ser muy entretenida entonces —añadió Draco, mirando a la joven de manera fugaz antes de volver su atención a su esposa.

Scorpius dejó el tenedor y el cuchillo en el borde su plato.

— ¿Para eso querían que viniéramos? ¿Para interrogar a mi esposa?

Rose vio como la madre de Scorpius daba un respingo ante el tono molesto de su hijo.

— Está bien, Scorpius —dijo la joven poniendo la mano sobre el brazo de él antes de mirar a los anfitriones con una tímida sonrisa—. La verdad es que casi no pasé tiempo aquí en Londres antes de tener diez debido al trabajo de mis padres pero sí, los últimos doce años de mi vida han sido muy entretenidos.

— ¿Y cómo llevan los problemas de distancia? —preguntó inesperadamente Draco, haciendo que Scorpius apartara la mirada de la mano sobre su brazo y la concentrara en su padre—. Debe ser un poco complicado por lo diferente de sus ocupaciones, ¿verdad?

Rose se apresuró a contestar.

— Ambos hemos tenido mucho trabajo, pero nos adaptamos, ¿verdad?

Su mano le dio un suave apretón al brazo de Scorpius.

El gesto lo tomó por tanta sorpresa que no pudo hacer nada más que frenar su lengua. El rostro de Rose lucía tranquilo, tanto como se podría estar en medio de aquellos dos frentes, pero era como si, de alguna manera, ella estuviese al tanto de lo difícil que todo esto resultaba para él y le hiciera saber que todo saldría bien. La misma situación era bastante extraña, lo sabía, y tal vez no lo admitiría en público, pero de verdad agradecía que ella estuviera ahí.

Su expresión pareció relajarse un poco. Entonces, y para sorpresa de todos, él volteó a ver a su padre.

— Sólo para que quede claro, mi trabajo no es el único que nos mantiene separados, ella también deja la ciudad los fines de semana.

— ¿Y lo has visto jugar? —preguntó Astoria, haciendo el mismo esfuerzo que Rose para que esa cena no se saliera de control.

— Eh… ah… sí, claro. Ya fui al estadio una vez, pero he visto algunos de sus juegos por televisión. Es un gran jugador.

Nadie dijo nada más después de aquello durante varios minutos.

En lo que duró la cena, Rose no pudo dejar de observar alternadamente al padre y al hijo, dándose cuenta de que las palabras de Astoria era realmente ciertas. En más de una manera. Había veces en las que era como mirar ambos lados de un espejo.

Aunque la ligera tensión estuvo presente en todo momento, al final de la noche, tanto Scorpius como su padre parecieron estar menos a la defensiva que al principio. Tanto así que, al despedirlos en la puerta, ambos se estrecharon las manos civilizadamente.

— Bueno, no estuvo tan mal, ¿verdad? —dijo Rose con un suspiro una vez que estuvieron en el auto.

Scorpius no respondió.

El trayecto de regreso a casa fue en silencio absoluto.

Tan pronto como cruzaron las puertas del apartamento, Rose dejó su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada y subió a su habitación dispuesta a cambiarse la ropa por su cómoda pijama de franela, se lavó la cara y luego bajó las escaleras por un vaso de agua antes de irse a dormir.

Cuando iba de regreso a su habitación, le sorprendió encontrarse a Scorpius en el vestíbulo, acomodándose el cuello de su abrigo.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— A caminar un poco.

— ¿A esta hora? —preguntó sorprendida—. Es más de medianoche.

— ¿Y eso qué?

Rose comenzó a decirle que era una locura salir a esa hora de la noche, cuando él la miró y dijo:

— ¿No vienes?

Eso definitivamente la dejó sin palabras.

Iba a decirle que no, pero luego de pensarlo durante un segundo, le dio curiosidad por ver a dónde iría. Así que antes de que tuviera tiempo de arrepentirse, dejó el vaso de agua sobre la mesa que tenía el cuenco para las llaves y alcanzó su abrigo dispuesta a seguir a Scorpius fuera del edificio.

La calle estaba más que muerta.

Debido a la hora y al hecho de que hasta hace poco había estado nevando, no había ni un alma afuera, lo que llevó a Rose a pensar que esto era una locura que ni siquiera los locos se atrevían a hacer. Caminó en silencio junto a Scorpius a un ritmo más o menos lento, recorriendo la fría avenida apenas iluminada por los faros de color amarillo hasta que finalmente se detuvieron en una de las entradas de Hyde Park.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó ella, aferrando un poco más la tela del abrigo a su cuerpo.

— Vamos a entrar.

— Está cerrado.

No quería ser la maestra de la obviedad, pero la gruesa cadena y el enorme candado en definitiva no eran cosas que se podían ignorar así nada más.

Él la miró de soslayo y le sonrió con picardía.

— Depende de a quien le preguntes.

— ¿Qué vas a…?

Su pregunta quedó respondida antes de que la formulara por completo cuando vio a Scorpius trepar por la estructura de hierro que delimitaba el parque.

— ¡Scorpius no puedes brincar la verja, está prohibido! —exclamó, gritando a susurros mientras comenzaba a mirar nerviosa en todas direcciones a la espera de que en cualquier momento alguien los descubriera.

Él terminó de bajar al otro lado y dio un último salto para después sacudirse la escharcha de hielo de la ropa.

— No pasa nada. Anda, sube.

Rose negó vehementemente con la cabeza.

— Estás loco. No lo haré. Me voy a casa.

Dio media vuelta no estando dispuesta a ser parte de eso hasta que un sonido muy cercano a un cacareo llegó hasta sus oídos. Ella se detuvo al instante, girándose poco a poco para encontrarse con la sardónica mirada de su esposo.

— ¿Disculpa? —preguntó incrédula—. ¿Acabas de insinuar que soy una gallina?

La sonrisa de él se hizo más burlona al otro lado de la verja.

— Si el pico te queda…

Bien, eso era todo.

Con determinación, regresó a donde estaba y comenzó a escalar la reja con toda la agilidad que sus años practicando en un escalómetro le habían dado.

— Date prisa, Weasley, o nos atraparán —dijo Scorpius cuando vio que ella se demoraba mucho en la cima del enrejado.

— Es que… creo que me atoré.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ceñudo.

Rose lo miró desde arriba mientras tiraba de su ropa.

— Mi abrigo. Se atoró con una punta y no puedo bajar.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

— No puedo creer que seas tan torpe —farfulló mientras subía para ayudarla antes de que alguien los viera.

Una vez que estuvo a su altura, pasó un brazo por detrás de ella, descubriendo que, efectivamente, su abrigo estaba atorado. Le tomó un poco de esfuerzo, pero finalmente logró liberar el pedazo de tela con éxito. Sin embargo, como Rose había dejado de sostenerse de la verja, en cuanto se vio liberada, la gravedad hizo su parte y los hizo caer sobre la nieve con un golpe sordo.

Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que ella se animara a abrir los ojos. No había sentido el frío impacto de la nieve porque, en realidad, había caído sobre Scorpius. De hecho, tenía las manos firmemente agarradas a las solapas de su abrigo, aferrándose a él con demasiada insistencia.

— ¿Podrías quitarte de encima? —dijo Scorpius en un quejido—. No puedo respirar.

Rose se levantó sobre sus antebrazos, encontrándose con su rostro extremadamente cerca del suyo. De inmediato se puso de pie con un salto y le extendió su mano para ayudarle a hacer lo mismo.

— Bien, estamos cometiendo un delito al invadir propiedad real así que, ¿ahora qué?

— Vamos, por aquí.

Él la tomó del brazo, guiándola a través de la gruesa extensión de nieve que ahora cubría el césped hasta que se encontraron con una de las áreas de juegos infantiles que había en lo más profundo del parque.

Rose se quedó sin aliento ante la vista.

— Wow… es…

— Increíble, ¿verdad? —completó él, caminando hacia los columpios.

Pero era más que eso. Lo que había frente a ella parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas o de un sueño. Todo estaba cubierto por un fino manto blanco, pero lo que lo hacía realmente magnífico eran las delgadas picas de hielo que pendían de los árboles y los juegos, dando la ilusión de que eran cristales reflejando la luz de las farolas cercanas. Sin poder salir de su sorpresa por encontrar una postal así en la ciudad en medio de la noche, Rose siguió a Scorpius, sentándose en el otro columpio libre a su lado.

— Está congelado —dijo ella cuando se dio cuenta de que el juego no se movía debido al hielo.

Él le sonrió, mostrándole un pequeño encendedor que utilizó para derretir el hielo de las cadenas de los columpios para que pudieran impulsarse.

Rose sonrió sin poder evitarlo mientras lo veía columpiarse cada vez con más fuerza.

— Haces esto muy a menudo, ¿no es cierto?

Scorpius bajó la velocidad hasta alcanzar el suave vaivén que tenía ella.

— De vez en cuando. Cuando era niño, mi padre solía traerme este parque a jugar cada vez que veníamos a Londres, así que lo conozco como la palma de mi mano.

Rose asintió en silencio, dejando que su mirada vagara por aquel entorno de ensueño. De alguna manera, le costaba trabajo imaginarse a Scorpius de niño jugando en ese lugar en compañía de su padre bajo una soleada tarde de verano.

— ¿Por qué te enojaste con él? —preguntó antes de poder detenerse.

De inmediato se arrepintió, esperando que él se molestara y le diera otro de sus arrebatos, pero sorprendentemente no sucedió. Dejó de columpiarse y su mirada se clavó en un punto en medio de la nada frente a ellos.

— Yo no me enojé. Fue él —dijo luego de un largo instante—. A los diecisiete me llamaron de Slytherin para hacer las pruebas para el equipo. Él no creía que yo pudiera quedar dentro, ni mucho menos que algún día pudiera llegar a titular, así que le molestó que dejara el plan de la universidad por esto. —Rose notó como sus manos se tensaron alrededor de las cadenas del columpio—. Sabía que mi sueño desde siempre había sido jugar profesionalmente, y aún así lo desaprobó desde un principio. Así que me fui de casa y no miré atrás. No nos habíamos visto desde entonces hasta ése día en su oficina. Patético, ¿no?

Podría mencionar lo que había ocurrido con Phoebe, pero a pesar de que no lo admitiera abiertamente, sabía que Lex había tenido razón: su padre no se había ofrecido a pagarle la escuela en Nueva York porque quisiera fastidiarlo, sino porque sabía lo mucho que él la había apoyado para seguir su sueño y su padre sencillamente había querido poner su grano de arena por la causa.

Scorpius miró a Rose medio esperando que ella soltara un bufido y le dijera lo estúpido que era estar enojados por algo así tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, lo que se encontró en su mirada fue algo completamente diferente, y más cercano a la sorpresa.

Ella se quedó un par de segundos en silencio, todavía sin poder creer que él le hubiera contado algo así, hasta que finalmente sonrió con ternura.

— Se parecen mucho —dijo, poniendo en palabras lo que había pensado durante la cena con los Malfoy—. Y no lo digo físicamente, en eso creo que te pareces más a tu madre, sino porque tienen hábitos similares. —Apoyó la cien sobre los nudillos de una de sus manos—. ¿Has notado que los dos son zurdos y abren el pan de la misma forma? También ponen los dedos en la misma posición para tomar una copa y cuando se sienten incómodos se frotan discretamente la quijada y luego juegan con el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda de la misma manera. Incluso lo hacen al mismo tiempo. En realidad es bastante gracioso.

Scorpius la miró no pudiendo ocultar su sorpresa, aunque logró mantener algo de la ironía en sus ojos.

— ¿Y notaste todo eso sólo con un par de horas de vernos juntos?

Ella le sonrió.

— Siempre he sido muy observadora, mi cerebro parece estar programado para prestarle atención a los detalles. —La jovialidad desapareció momentáneamente de su rostro y las siguientes palabras emergieron de sus labios llenas de serenidad—. Sé que tal vez no quieras saberlo, pero yo pienso que él está muy orgulloso de ti. Se le nota en la forma en que te mira. No creo que siga enojado contigo.

— Claro, ¿y por qué no lo dice entonces? —preguntó él en voz baja, más para sí mismo que para Rose. No obstante ella lo escuchó y le dedicó una mirada cargada de obviedad.

— Porque es tu padre, Scorpius. Seguramente lo cabezota viene de su lado de tu familia —dijo con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios y comenzó a columpiarse de nuevo.

Scorpius abrió la boca para decir algo cuando los ladridos de un perro comenzaron a escucharse.

Rose palideció mientras el pánico la llenaba de golpe.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Se levantó de un salto—. ¡Oh Dios, alguien viene!

Scorpius se puso de pie con más tranquilidad y la tomó de la mano.

— Ven.

Sin poner ninguna resistencia, Rose corrió con él tan rápido como sus pantuflas se lo permitieron. Los ladridos del perro y los pasos tras ellos se hicieron cada vez más cercanos y ella sentía que no iban a conseguir regresar y saltar la verja a tiempo.

De manera abrupta, Scorpius tiró de su brazo y la puso con la espalda contra la corteza de un árbol, cubriéndola con su cuerpo para ocultarse.

Rose se quedó en silencio, sin dejar de temblar cuando uno de los guardias del parque se detuvo muy cerca de donde ellos estaba. El perro no dejaba de ladrar. Sabía que ellos estaban ahí. Las pisadas del hombre hundiéndose en la nieve resonaron en sus oídos mientras avanzaba. Estaba segura de que los atraparían. Dios, ¿cómo había dejado que Scorpius la arrastrara a un sinsentido como éste? Si iba a la cárcel su abuela pegaría el grito en el cielo y le daría la reprimenda de su vida. No importaba el paso de los años, nunca se podía ser lo suficientemente viejo como para evitar uno de los regaños de la buena mujer. ¿Qué iban a decir en la universidad cuando supieran que la habían arrestado por invasión?

Repentinamente, un gato saltó desde un arbusto cercano y echó a correr al otro lado del camino empedrado.

— Es sólo un gato, perro tonto —escuchó decir al vigilante.

Sus pasos sobre la nieve comenzaron a alejarse, a pesar de que el perro seguía ladrando en su dirección.

Rose no podía respirar.

Cuando el silencio reinó de nuevo a su alrededor, Scorpius comenzó a reír contra la curvatura de su cuello, provocándole escalofríos. No se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que habían permanecido el uno del otro hasta ahora que él se había alejado un poco y la miraba desde arriba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Creo que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho —dijo ella en un susurro, incapaz de controlar el ritmo irregular de su respiración—. Nunca había cometido un delito antes. Al menos no conscientemente.

Él volvió a reír un poco antes de tomar su mano.

— Hay que ir a casa. Vamos.

Con el piso temblando bajo sus pies, Rose dejó que la guiara a través de los pocos metros que les faltaban para alcanzar el lado de la verja por el que habían entrado. Conforme la impresión se desvanecía de su cuerpo, una sonrisa fue dibujándose en su rostro. Ella amaba las emociones fuertes, pero esta sin duda había ido más allá. Jamás se había sentido con tanto pánico en su vida, lo cual era mucho decir si consideraba que James la había hecho saltar por primera vez en paracaídas a los dieciocho, pero ahora que el peligro de ser descubiertos había pasado, el rastro de adrenalina que quedaba en su cuerpo le dejó una sensación placentera.

Había comenzado a nevar de nuevo.

Sí, había sido una tontería entrar en el parque a medianoche sólo para columpiarse un rato. Habían estado a punto de ser descubiertos e ir a prisión pero… por alguna extraña razón, no se había sentido tan aterrada como lo había imaginado.

Scorpius saltó primero la verja y después ella hizo lo propio, esta vez asegurándose de que su abrigo no se atorara en nada, siendo recibida por los brazos de él que la atraparon para ponerla en el suelo. Scorpius comenzó a caminar de regreso al apartamento cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no la seguía. Miró sobre su hombro y la vio parada cerca de la verja, con las manos fuertemente agarradas frente a su boca, soplándoles para calentarlas.

— Perdí mis guantes —dijo ella cuando notó que él la miraba.

Había estado tan nerviosa por el vigilante que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya no traía los guantes en el bolsillo de su abrigo sino hasta que había escalado la verja y el frío metal le había cortado la piel.

Lo vio agachar la mirada mientras sacudía la cabeza.

— Por qué no me sorprende…

Antes de que Rose pudiera imaginar lo que haría, Scorpius se acercó a ella. Sopló en sus propias manos, frotándolas con fuerza a través de la tela de sus guantes durante unos segundos y después tomó las suyas. Su piel absorbió automáticamente el calor y ella lo miró agradecida aunque a él no pareció importarle. Como él había dicho, no le sorprendida que la controladora, pero siempre distraída Rose, perdiera sus guantes.

Pero, mientras caminaban de regreso a su casa con las manos juntas dentro del bolsillo del abrigo de Scorpius, a ella sí le sorprendía. Nunca había esperado ver esa faceta de Scorpius… y tenía que admitir que le gustaba.

Quizás más de lo que debería.

…

_**«Continuará…»**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! _

_Bien, heme aquí de vuelta. Me han comentado que tal vez esto vaya algo lento, y mis disculpas por ello, pero no quería que pasaran del odio al amor en cinco capítulos porque creo que las cosas no funcionan así. Sin embargo, y como ya han podido notar, la convivencia mejora y para todas aquellas que quieren ver a Scorpius sufrir, bueno, pues les digo que el momento se acerca así que no se lo pueden perder (eso sonó a anuncio de serie de televisión ¬¬)._

_En fin, ya me despido, no sin antes agradecerles a todas ustedes por haberme regalado un review en el capítulo anterior y por sus buenos deseos en lo que se refiere a mi salud. Así que muchas gracias a:_

_**Marie Uchiha Weasley — jos Black — maru — fearinourminds — Diane potter — FeRdYyY — jjaacckkyy — TMpasion — B. Vi — Hyacint Mtz — .Patzz — Veida Joana — Nibel — Saki — burning — saritadinamita19 — Maane deLaasa — lucia23 — 89cheshire — brinitonks — kathermione — Linda Tonks — YaniiP — FeorgeGred — Cathy Jane Malfoy — Sorcieres de la Neige — Aleee Tonks — nahima-chan — Arabella. — kisa kuchiky — Isla de Thera — Adriu — lightness dark — Little Mess — Black'Uchiha'Leto'Salvatore **_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	16. Un regreso inesperado

_**DISCLAIMER:**Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Preferencia Personal**

**Capítulo 16: _Un __regreso __inesperado_**

…

Scorpius pasó su mirada por enésima vez al reloj empotrado en el muro a su derecha y volvió a mirar al hombre que no dejaba de leer el conjunto de hojas de la carpeta sobre el escritorio. Llevaba casi dos horas hundido en ese desesperante silencio y ahora nada lo separaba de volverse loco, estaba casi seguro de que podía escuchar el tic que hacía la manecilla del segundero.

— Si no has terminado de leer el contrato, ¿por qué me llamaste? —dijo poniéndole fin a la insoportable situación—. Sólo haces que pierda mi tiempo.

Sus palabras y el tono utilizado en ellas no parecieron afectar al hombre frente a él. Alexander apartó la mirada del contrato para aquella conocida marca de ropa interior para caballero, y miró con un minúsculo deje de diversión al impaciente que no dejaba de martillar con los dedos sobre su escritorio.

— Me parece que alguien tiene mucha prisa por volver a casa con su esposa —dijo volviendo su atención al contrato.

Scorpius soltó un bufido.

— No, sólo tengo prisa por alejarme de ti.

Alexander levantó una ceja, no creyéndole ni por un minuto. Con una tranquilidad fríamente calculada, cerró la carpeta y se levantó para alcanzar la gaveta que había a sus espaldas. De ahí sacó varias carpetas y luego volvió a su asiento, poniendo la primera de ellas sobre el escritorio con un pequeño golpe que hizo eco debido a su peso.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Scorpius mirando el grueso archivo.

— Son los artículos que salieron en la prensa en general, principalmente en los tabloides, entre enero y marzo del año pasado.

Scorpius no sabía qué le sorprendía más, la cantidad de basura amarillista que hubo sobre él en esos meses o saber que su representante, y mejor amigo, la guardaba toda.

Antes de poder llegar a una conclusión, Lex puso otra de las carpetas junto a la anterior. Su grosor era poco más de la mitad que de la anterior.

— Éstos son los publicados durante enero de este año. —Scorpius iba a interrumpirlo, pero Lex colocó una última carpeta sobre el escritorio, muchísimo más delgada que las anteriores. Tanto, que sólo debía haber un par de hojas en su interior—. Y estos son los que han visto la luz entre febrero y lo que va de marzo.

— ¿Cuál es tu punto? —preguntó Scorpius sin poder entender por qué Lex había sacado eso a colación justo ahora.

Su amigo se reclinó sobre su asiento.

— Mi punto es que, no lo podrás negar, la influencia de Rose ha sido positiva en este tiempo. Salvo el asunto con Casey y su séquito de sanguijuelas, el resto de la prensa, al menos la deportiva, ha vuelto a mirar tu trabajo en el campo, y pronto los tabloides se aburrirán y es posible que hagan lo mismo. Así que, si irte a casa temprano para poder pasar tiempo con esa linda mujer que tienes como esposa te mantendrá alejado de los problemas, entonces vete. —volvió su atención al contrato—. En cuanto tenga esto hablaremos antes de que firmes.

Scorpius sintió una extraña sensación de molestia al escuchar a Lex hablar así sobre Rose, aunque no podía decir por qué. Tal vez era debido a que Lex le estaba dando demasiado crédito a la aparición de Rose en su vida, como si antes de ella, él hubiese sido un desastre incorregible, lo cual, ambos sabían, no era del todo verdad.

— Parece que te gusta… —farfulló entre dientes antes de poder detenerse.

Alexander sonrió un poco.

— Por supuesto que me gusta. Y si le preguntas a cada hombre que te encuentres en la calle, te puedo asegurar que dirán lo mismo. Es graciosa y muy inteligente, además de que puede mantenerte a raya, sin mencionar el hecho de que es realmente atractiva. ¿Acaso en todo este tiempo no te has detenido ni cinco segundos a mirarla realmente?

Scorpius se levantó de su asiento con una exhalación irónica.

— Me largo. Hoy estás imposible —gruñó ante de salir de la oficina sin esperar palabra alguna por parte de su representante.

Alexander lo vio partir y cuando la puerta se cerró, una sonrisa comenzó a surgir entre sus labios. Tal vez Scorpius no lo supiera pero, luego de todos esos años de conocerse, sus reacciones le decían mucho más de lo que él se imaginaba.

…

Minutos más tarde, Scorpius estacionó su auto justo frente al edificio donde vivía. Podría dejarlo en el estacionamiento en el sótano del edificio, pero el control de la puerta se lo había dado a Rose luego de que ella se quejara por tener que cargar con las compras, y había olvidado pedir un repuesto en la administración, por lo que ahora tenía que esperar a que su esposa llegara a casa para él poder meter su auto. Lo que también significaba elevar una plegaria para que no lo robaran hasta entonces.

Apagó el motor, salió del auto y comenzó a subir el par de escalones que iban hacia la puerta principal. Tecleó su código de seguridad y la puerta se abrió en automático con un zumbido, pero una repentina figura captó su atención. Había alguien, una chica, sentada en el extremo de los escalones. Tenía las rodillas apoyadas contra el pecho y la cabeza recostada en ellas. Normalmente, él habría ignorado a la chica, de no ser por el mechón de cabello pelirrojo que colgaba sobre su espalda. Eso le recordó a Rose.

Se inclinó un poco y su mano apenas tocó el hombro izquierdo de la joven, lo que causó que diera un respingo.

— Disculpa…

La joven miró sobre su hombro y sonrió.

— Hola —dijo mientras se levantaba—. ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Lily, la…

— Prima de Rose —completó él. Sabía que la definición era algo ambigua si consideraba que, al parecer, medio Londres era pariente de su esposa, pero a la chica frente a él definitivamente la reconocía: era la que había compartido departamento con Rose, la que había elegido el karaoke la otra noche, y la que llamaba a diario a su esposa a las ocho de la noche para preguntarle cómo había estado su día—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

— Ahm… verás, necesito hablar con Rose. Fui a buscarla a la universidad y me dijeron que ya no estaba, así que supuse que ya estaría aquí.

Scorpius miró el reloj en su muñeca.

— Ya no debe tardar, tal vez fue a comprar lo que falta para la cena —volvió a teclear el código de seguridad—. ¿Quieres pasar?

No era su costumbre dejar entrar a extraños a su casa, y ésa chica lo era a pesar de estar emparentada con Rose. Sin embargo, había algo en ella que agradaba de inmediato.

Lily le regaló una reluciente y auténtica sonrisa antes de atravesar la puerta, él la siguió y después tomaron el ascensor para ir al último piso. Scorpius abrió la puerta de su apartamento, arrojó las llaves en el cuenco y se deshizo de su abrigo, permitiéndole a Lily hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar? —preguntó desenterrando algunos de los modales que su madre tanto se había esforzado en inculcarle y que él había mandado por un tubo hacía mucho tiempo.

Cuando su invitada asintió, Scorpius fue por un vaso con agua y un instante después regresó para tomar asiento en el sillón frente al sofá en el que Lily se había acomodado. Los segundos comenzaron a pasar en medio de un extraño silencio que le resultaba bastante incómodo.

— ¿Qué dijo Rose cuando la vio? —preguntó Lily, tomándolo por sorpresa en el segundo en el que él había estado a punto de levantarse.

— ¿Perdón?

— La piscina —respondió ella señalando a la extensión de agua que podía verse a través de los enormes ventanales.

— Eh, nada.

— ¿Nada? —preguntó sorprendida—. ¿Absolutamente nada de nada?

— No, ¿por qué? —Scorpius no podía entender qué era lo que importante de eso que la hacía ver realmente atónita.

— Porque Rose odia el agua casi tanto como un gato. ¿No lo sabías? —inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

Scorpius se sintió repentinamente descubierto. Ése debía ser la clase de dato que un buen esposo conocía de su esposa. No supo por qué, pero ahora que lo pensaba, recordó lo que pasó durante su luna de miel en Niza y lo asustada que la había visto después de caer al agua.

— Sí, me di cuenta hace poco, aunque no sé por qué. —alcanzó a responder con cierto nerviosismo.

— Oh, es que cuando éramos niñas, mi hermano James la hizo caer al río accidentalmente —explicó Lily—. Ella casi se ahoga, aunque por fortuna uno de mis tíos logró rescatarla a tiempo. Aún no lo supera, incluso ahora no puede ni meter los pies en una piscina. Por eso me sorprende que haya elegido vivir en una casa que tiene una.

Bueno, eso tenía mucho sentido… y lo hizo sentir algo culpable por haberla hecho caer al mar aquel día.

— Yo vivía aquí antes de conocerla —respondió, dejando a un lado la pequeña punzada de conciencia que tenía en esos momentos—. Ella nunca me…

— ¡Estoy en casa! —exclamó Rose apareciendo por la puerta, hecho un lío con sus cosas personales y las bolsas de papel de donde se asomaban los víveres—. Malfoy, dijo el conserje que tu auto está obstruyendo… la… ¿Lily? —dijo extrañada al ver a su prima sentada en el sofá—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿estás bien?

— Sí, todo bien —respondió la menor de los Potter con una sonrisa—. Sólo pasaba por aquí y decidí visitarlos. No tiene nada de malo, ¿o sí? Sé que debí llamar antes, pero…

— Está bien —dijo Rose mientras desabrochaba su abrigo—. ¿Tuviste que esperar mucho?

— Fueron unos quince minutos antes de que Scorpius llegara.

— ¿Te quedas a cenar?

— Sí, déjame ayudarte —respondió Lily, acercándose a ella para tomar una de las bolsas. Rose miró a Scorpius quien daba la impresión de sentirse aliviado con su llegada, y no podía culparlo, a veces Lily podía ser una persona muy absorbente si no sabías como tratarla. Dio un paso hacia él, pero Lily la llamó y mejor optó por ir a la cocina.

Mientras se quitaba el saco y se recogía las mangas de la blusa, Lily sacó todo lo que había dentro de las bolsas de compras.

— ¿Recuerdas qué día es hoy?

— 21 de Marzo, ¿por qué? —respondió Rose sin darle mucha importancia al tiempo que comenzaba a preparar la cena. Ya era algo tarde así que, para evitar que Lily tuviera que regresar a casa muy entrada la noche, no intentaría cocinar algo complejo por lo que esto no le tomaría mas que unos minutos.

— ¡Porque falta exactamente un mes para mi cumpleaños! —exclamó Lily con alegría—. De hecho, ése es el verdadero motivo de mi visita. Quiero recordarles a todos que reserven el 21 de abril en sus agendas.

— Es miércoles —le recordó Rose.

Lily soltó un suspiro cansado.

— Lo sé. Es una porquería que caiga entre semana, pero me refiero al día 23. Nada impedirá que celebremos el viernes, ¿verdad? Habrá fiesta en casa de los J.

— ¿James lo sabe?

— Nop —respondió Lily con una sonrisa, como si no tomar en cuenta a su hermano mayor fuera divertido—, pero Jacey se lo dirá. Ella puede convencerlo de todo.

Bueno, ese era un punto que ni siquiera Rose podía debatir.

— Entonces no conseguiste entradas para el concierto…

Una exhalación algo molesta salió de los labios de Lily cuando Rose le recordó el pequeño hecho que vino a arruinar sus planes iniciales para su cumpleaños.

— No —respondió la joven haciendo un puchero—. Hubiera sido perfecto: Muse y yo en primera fila el día de mi cumpleaños. ¿Lo ves? Por eso todos tienen que ir a la fiesta para sacarme de mi miseria. Tiene que ser especial.

Rose sonrió. Si su prima iba a utilizar ese argumento con cada miembro de la familia Weasley, era muy probable que consiguiera lo que quería.

— Ahí estaremos, Lil —dijo Rose antes de acercarse a la puerta de la cocina—. ¡Scorpius, la cena está lista! —exclamó en voz alta.

Scorpius apareció en la habitación. Parecía tener algo de prisa.

— Me llamó Lex, necesita hablar conmigo —dijo acercándose a donde ella estaba sirviendo los platos.

— ¿Ahora? —preguntó Rose extrañada—. Ya está todo listo, ¿no puede esperar hasta mañana?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

— Dijo que era importante.

Rose hizo un mohín, pero terminó por asentir en silencio.

Durante los segundos que siguieron, hubo un extraño silencio entre ellos. Ambos estaban muy conscientes de que Lily los miraba fijamente.

— Oh, chicos, por mí no se limiten —dijo la invitada agitando su mano de un lado a otro, restándole importancia a su propia presencia—. Finjan que no estoy aquí.

Eso parecía más fácil de decir que hacer para Rose. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pensar con claridad, Scorpius se inclinó y le dio un breve beso muy cerca de los labios, tomándola por algo más allá de la sorpresa.

— Volveré más tarde.

Rose no terminó de procesar del todo sus palabras. Ni siquiera cuando él se alejó para salir por la puerta.

— Curioso —dijo Lily, sacándola de su aturdimiento quién sabe cuánto tiempo después.

— ¿Qué cosa? —inquirió extrañada, volviendo a la realidad.

Miró a su prima, encontrándose con una divertida sonrisa apretada en sus labios.

— Todavía te sonrojas cuando él se acerca —dijo Lily—. ¿Tan enamorada te tiene?

Sin poder evitarlo, Rose soltó una pequeña exhalación irónica.

— Cierra la boca, Lily.

Estaba absolutamente segura de que el supuesto sonrojo que Lily decía haber visto se debía a cualquier otro motivo excepto el que su prima creía. Ella no podía estar más lejos del enamoramiento en estos momentos de lo que estaba la Tierra del extremo opuesto de la galaxia.

Mucho más si se trataba de Scorpius Malfoy. Y no importaba que Albus dijera que se veían bien juntos.

De veras, no importaba.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Scorpius abrió los ojos incluso antes de que sonara la alarma de su despertador. Había llegado después de la medianoche, luego de que su reunión con Lex se alargara debido a algunas cláusulas del contrato para su próxima campaña publicitaria y por otras circunstancias que no valía la pena mencionar ahora. Permaneció acostado durante unos minutos más a la espera de escuchar el ya común escándalo matinal que hacía Rose mientras se arreglaba. La coordinación motriz no era precisamente lo suyo, y él ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al no escuchar nada más que un largo silencio. Eso no era normal.

Se quitó las sábanas de encima y se levantó de la cama. Fue hacia el baño, pensando que tal vez Rose estuviera ahí, pero la habitación estaba vacía, por lo que decidió alistarse para ir a entrenar. Tal vez ella se había ido temprano a la universidad.

No obstante, cuando bajó a la cocina y no encontró la jarra de la cafetera llena, supo que no era así.

— ¿Rose? —llamó dudoso mientras recorría las habitaciones de su casa.

Finalmente se le ocurrió dónde podría encontrarla. Volvió sobre sus pasos hacia el piso de abajo y abrió la puerta de la habitación dónde habían puesto los libros que ella había traído consigo cuando se mudó.

Rose estaba ahí, profundamente dormida con la cabeza recostada sobre sus brazos en el escritorio. La lámpara a su lado todavía seguía encendida a pesar de que el amanecer se colaba en todo su esplendor a través de la ventana, y su computadora portátil tenía abierto un documento en Word que esperaba todavía.

No le extrañaba encontrarla ahí, parecía ser su lugar favorito en toda la casa.

Se acercó lentamente a ella e hizo el intento por despertarla, pero cuando le soltó un manotazo y dijo "James, ya te dije que no haré tu tarea de Cálculo", supo que ni aunque el cielo se estuviera cayendo sobre su cabeza bastaría para levantarla. Quién sabe hasta qué hora había estado trabajando.

Llegando a ésa conclusión no tuvo más opción que llevarla a su habitación antes de que su columna se quedara en esa incómoda posición para siempre. Con todo el cuidado que pudo se inclinó para pasar un brazo de ella por detrás de su cuello y así levantarla de la silla. Iba subiendo las escaleras cuando ella abrió los ojos después de darse cuenta de que no podía acurrucarse más contra él.

— ¿Q…qué? —preguntó soñolienta cuando lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Scorpius. Muy cerca.

— Te quedaste dormida.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Ocho y cuarto.

Parecía que acaba de decirle que le quedaba menos de una hora de vida, la impresión se grabó en cada uno de sus rasgos, haciendo que sus ojos se vieran incluso más brillantes que de costumbre

— ¡Qué! ¡Ba…Bájame! —exclamó a toda prisa comenzando a patalear— ¡Dios, no puede ser tan tarde! ¡Bájame!

Scorpius tuvo que hacer lo que ella le pidió pues era demasiado complicado mantener el equilibrio con ella retorciéndose como una lombriz.

— Cálmate…

— ¡No puedo, llegaré tarde a trabajar! —respondió Rose cuando sus pies tocaron la madera del piso— ¡Tarde!

Scorpius permaneció parado en medio de la escalera sin poder evitar sentirse divertido por verla tan alterada mientras no dejaba de repetir lo tarde que era. Alcanzó a escuchar el sonido de varias cosas cayendo al piso cuando ella llegó a su habitación y un segundo después la vio salir corriendo al baño donde, de nuevo, se escuchó todo el alboroto que hacía. La sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras la imaginaba con la misma expresión que había tenido instantes antes.

Rose terminó de ducharse y se alistó a la velocidad de la luz… bueno, no tanto, sino tan rápido como su falta de coordinación acompañada con las prisas, se lo permitían. Con mucho trabajo logró arreglar su cabello y en cuanto estuvo presentable bajó corriendo las escaleras directamente a la cocina. No había puesto a cargar ninguno de los aparatos electrónicos que regían su vida así que prácticamente estaban muertos. Dios, ¿cómo había pasado eso? Todo lo que recordaba era que había ido a la biblioteca dispuesta a seguir trabajando en su plan de clase para el siguiente semestre cuando su mente comenzó a divagar entorno a todas las posibles opciones de obsequio para el cumpleaños de Lily, tarea nada sencilla debido a que cada vez que pensaba en algo, de inmediato concluía que alguien más de la familia podría dárselo. Lo que le generó un terrible dolor de cabeza.

No supo por qué ni cómo se había quedado dormida tanto tiempo. Si Scorpius no hubiera ido a despertarla, ella probablemente hubiera dormido hasta mediodía.

Dejó de pensar en eso y volvió su atención a lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Tomó una taza de la pequeña repisa sobre el fregadero, se sirvió un poco de café y, sin siquiera pensarlo, le dio un gran sorbo que le dejó un empalagoso sabor y un fuerte ardor. El café estaba muy dulce y demasiado caliente.

Scorpius sintió algo de pena cuando Rose soltó un quejido después de quemarse la lengua.

— Rose, contrólate —dijo por enésima vez, empezando a sentirse exasperado por su actitud. Ella comenzó a argumentar lo tarde que era así que él se apresuró a añadir—: Yo te llevaré.

Rose terminó de verter el resto del café de su taza en el fregadero y lo volteó a ver con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que _tú_ conduciendo será diferente a _mí_ conduciendo en medio del tráfico matutino?

— Ya lo verás. —respondió Scorpius con una soberbia sonrisa de lado.

Sin tener tiempo para discutir, Rose dejó que bajara con ella en el ascensor y ambos subieron al auto que él conducía. Tan pronto como se puso el cinturón de seguridad y la cortina del sótano se levantó lo suficiente, Scorpius hizo rechinar los neumáticos sobre el pavimento y los sacó a toda velocidad del edificio.

Habiendo montado en motocicleta con James y viajado en auto con Fred, ambos peligros andantes, Rose tenía que reconocer que el miedo a la velocidad había desaparecido de su sistema hacía muchísimo tiempo. Sin embargo, lo que le sorprendió fue que ningún policía de tránsito de la ciudad los hubiera detenido en todo el trayecto a la universidad.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Rose revisó su reloj dándose cuenta de que habían llegado más rápido de lo planeado. Sí, iba a llegar con retraso a su clase, pero aún así llegaría, que era lo importante.

— Te dije que llegaríamos —comentó Scorpius con la satisfacción escrita en el rostro—. Pero te sugiero que no duermas más de lo necesario en esa habitación. No puedo hacer esto a diario.

Rose rodó los ojos.

— No hubiera dormido ahí de no ser porque el horrible color de los muros me distrajo provocándome jaqueca.

— Si no te gusta el color de las paredes, entonces píntalas —dijo él sin darle importancia. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

— Esa habitación es tuya, haz lo que quieras.

En cualquier otro momento, y estaba segura de que en cualquier otra circunstancia, ella hubiera podido decir o hacer algo más, pero lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue sonreír.

— Genial… gracias —terminó de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta del auto—. Te veré esta noche.

— ¡Rose! —le llamó él antes de que se bajara del vehículo por completo. Ella se giró para mirarlo—. Pide comida china esta vez.

Ella lo meditó durante un segundo hasta que finalmente asintió. Él acababa de decirle que tenía una habitación para ella sola, no había motivo para no consentirlo en agradecimiento.

— Bien.

Bajó del auto y cerró la puerta tras ella. Después, aguardó unos cuantos segundos mientras veía a Scorpius perderse entre las calles de la ciudad antes de caminar a toda velocidad hacia el salón donde le tocaba dar clases esa mañana.

Scorpius tenía razón, esto no podía ocurrir a diario pero… había sido divertido esta vez.

…

Al llegar la tarde, Rose estuvo de regreso en el apartamento cargando las bolsas que contenían la comida que había ordenado en aquel restaurante chino tal y como Scorpius se lo pidió. Anunció su llegada con una tradicional exclamación en voz alta, apresurándose para preparar todo lo necesario para cenar antes de que la comida se enfriara. No había señales de Scorpius.

— ¡Malfoy, la cena se enfría! —gritó asomada por la puerta de la cocina. El teléfono comenzó a sonar.

— ¡Hola, Rose! —le saludó Lily jovial por el altavoz mientras ella se dedicaba a deambular por la cocina—. Estamos en tu oficina, ¿dónde estás?

— Vine a casa temprano, ¿por qué?

Risas y murmullos se escuchaban al otro lado de la línea, dificultándole a Rose escuchar a Lily con claridad.

— Aquí hay alguien muy especial que quiere decirte hola…

Rose esperó atenta mientras más ruido se escuchaba por el altavoz antes de poder oír las voces de sus primos.

— Hola, James. Hola, Albus. —dijo intentando contener la risa al imaginarse a los tres Potter compartiendo el teléfono en esos momentos. Ahora ya sabía por qué se escuchaba todo ese alboroto.

— ¡No, ellos no! —exclamó Lily, logrando ampliar la sonrisa en su rostro—. Espera…

Se escuchó más barullo al otro lado de la línea, en lo que ella se pudo imaginar una pelea por el teléfono celular, incluso podía asegurar que alguien golpeó a alguien, lo cual fue confirmado un segundo después cuando oyó a James exclamar: "¡Auch, eso dolió, Lily!"

Finalmente, el alboroto pareció calmarse y el ruido terminó.

— Hola, Rose.

Rose quedó congelada en su sitio al escuchar ésa cuarta voz, una voz que reconoció con demasiada facilidad a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado desde la última vez que la había escuchado pronunciar su nombre. Sabía quién era, lo sabía perfectamente.

— Ev… ¿Evan?

Esperaba alguna clase de respuesta al otro lado de la línea, en realidad, quería volver a escuchar ésa voz sólo para asegurarse que realmente la había oído y que no había sido producto de su imaginación como tantas veces antes. Sin embargo, lo único que recibió fue la voz de Lily.

— ¿Ves? Te dije que era especial —le dijo su prima, aunque ella apenas si la podía escuchar—. Iremos con los abuelos, te veremos ahí, ¿de acuerdo? Adiós.

La llamada terminó dejando a Rose en ése estado de aturdimiento en el que se había hundido mientras intentaba procesar lo que sentía en esos momentos. Antes de poder detenerse, dejó caer el plato sobre la isla de mármol en medio de la cocina y salió corriendo hacia la puerta del apartamento.

— ¿Rose? —dijo Scorpius detrás de ella cuando se disponía a alcanzar las llaves de su auto—. ¿Adónde vas?

Rose se giró para verlo fugazmente al abrir la puerta.

— Yo…eh… necesito volver a la universidad. Olvidé… algo —respondió con titubeos sintiendo la enorme urgencia de salir corriendo de ahí—. Cena tú si quieres, ya está todo listo. —agregó antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

— Rose, espera…

Scorpius se quedó parado en su sitio durante algunos segundos, en medio del silencio, intentando comprender lo que había ocurrido y por qué Rose había actuado de esa manera. Más aún, preguntándose quién era ése tal Evan que había mencionado ella y que él había escuchado mientras esperaba a que Rose terminara su llamada.

Sí, él había escuchado prácticamente toda la conversación, y una extraña sensación se anidó en su pecho cuando recordó que la prima de Rose dijo que se verían en casa de sus abuelos, y ella le había dicho que debía volver a la universidad. Sus dedos se apretaron en fuertes puños a sus costados mientras sus mandíbulas se pulverizaban por la fuerza con la que las apretaba ¿Por qué ella le había mentido?

¿Por qué le estaba afectando tanto que Rose le mintiera?

…

Rose cruzó la ciudad sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía. Sus manos estaban fijas en el volante, su mirada puesta en el camino, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. Fue un milagro que lograra contenerse lo suficiente para no parecer una loca tras el volante. Quería volar, pero condujo con toda la precaución que siempre utilizaba.

Cuando llegó al distrito donde vivían sus abuelos y su auto comenzó a recorrer las calles que ella había rondado durante su niñez, un choque eléctrico recorrió su espina dorsal de arriba hacia abajo, ordenándole detener su vehículo al inicio de la calle donde estaba la casa de sus abuelos. Sus manos temblaron mientras se quitaba el cinturón, pero finalmente bajó del auto para recorrer los últimos metros que la separaban de su destino.

Desde donde estaba pudo ver a sus primos parados en la acera frente a la casa de los abuelos, la cuarta persona estaba parada de espaldas a ella así que no pudo ver su rostro. Lily fue la primera en notar su presencia, aunque ella francamente no podía poner atención a esa alegre mano ondeándose en gesto de bienvenida.

Con cada paso que daba, Rose se sentía cada vez menos reina de su cuerpo. Sus piernas se movían solas, con una calma y serenidad que ella no sentía en esos momentos, mientras en su cabeza rogaba porque fueran lo bastante fuertes como para sostenerla ahora que ése inesperado visitante se giraba lentamente, dejándole ver aquel rostro que reconocía y que tanto había echado de menos los últimos cuatro años. Ahí estaban esos ojos de color azul grisáceo y la sonrisa brillante que siempre la llenaba de calor cada vez que la veía.

Rose podía jurar que se veía a sí misma, años atrás, siendo esa joven que corría hacia él para abrazarlo. Que él la tomaría entre sus brazos y daría un par de giros con ella en el aire mientras besaba su mejilla antes de preguntarle qué tal le había ido en la universidad. Que la tarde se iría entre besos, abrazos y pláticas antes de que su abuela apareciera por la puerta para decirle que la cena estaba lista.

Pero esta vez no había sucedido así, esta vez los años habían pasado en cada uno de ellos y los había cambiado. Ella no corría, caminaba conteniéndose, temerosa de que en cualquier momento su falta de coordinación le jugara una mala pasada y la hiciera caer al piso. Él terminó de acortar la distancia entre ambos y la abrazó, sosteniéndola lo más cerca que podía de su cuerpo, con una de sus manos enganchada a su cintura y la otra acunando la parte trasera de su cuello, brindándole ese refugio que tan feliz la había hecho antaño.

La respiración de él en su cuello le provocó escalofríos, pero no le importó mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la tela de esa sudadera. La ola de emoción arrasó con todo en su pecho, dejándola ajena al mundo. Todo lo que podía pensar era que él estaba ahí, que había regresado. Tal y como lo había prometido.

Desearía pensar que a partir de ese momento todo volvería a ser como antes pero demasiadas cosas habían cambiado en su vida, incluida ella…

…quien no había cumplido su promesa en lo absoluto.

…

_**«Continuará…»**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! _

_Todo lo que puedo decir es que, desde que comencé a escribir la sinopsis de esta historia hace poco más de un año, ya quería llegar a esta parte; porque en esto Scorpius no va a ser el único que tenga que lidiar con su pasado, aunque Rose lo hará de otra manera. Ya sé, muchas de ustedes esperaban que Lex fuera el que completara el triángulo entorno a Rose, pero no creía que eso tuviera el impacto que necesitaba, además de que hubiera sido demasiado que otro "amigo" le serruchara el piso a Scorpius, lo cual tampoco quiere decir que Lex no tendrá qué ver en el camino de sentimientos de Scorpius hasta Rose._

_En fin, dejaré de desvariar víctima de la falta de sueño y por ahora me despediré, no sin antes agradecerles por sus comentarios a:_

_**jos Black — Alex Rose Love — blaiseredfern — nahima-chan — B. Vi — Saki — laina . 1993 — Pequinessa — jjaacckkyy — TMpasion — Linda Tonks — Marie Uchiha Weasley — Samy, Veida Joana — Nat Potter W — Camila — Hyacint Mtz — vava de las cavernas — Isla de Thera — DreamsN'Ruins — 89cheshire — jass — brinitonks — saritadinamita19 — Diane potter — lightness dark — SangoNW — EmmaRDoyle — fearinourminds — kisa kuchiky — Noctefuror — Aleee Tonks — FeRdYyY — Nibel — maru — Natasha Granger — Kamari24 — Sorcieres de la Neige — Cathy Jane Malfoy — lucia23 — Adriu — Arabella. — Sriita . TutSii — ittah — Nonsense975 — akdjas — kotokoasialove**_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	17. Lo que regresa con el pasado

_**DISCLAIMER:**Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Preferencia Personal**

**Capítulo 17: _Lo __que __regresa __con __el __pasado._**

…

El problema de poseer una mente que había sido diseñada por la naturaleza para no olvidar nada era que, en ocasiones como éstas, todas esas cosas que había escuchado, visto o dicho afloraban, se extendían por todos los rincones de su cerebro, llamándola a gritos para que les pusiera atención. Recordar fechas, lugares, frases… mucha gente podría considerarlo una bendición, pero para ella era algo cotidiano que resultaba muy útil… excepto en noches como ésta, cuando todos sus recuerdos se convertían en un ruido blanco que le impedía concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa, como por ejemplo dormir. ¿Qué era lo que ella hacía? Limpiaba. Justo como ahora. Porque los detalles de las horas previas seguían clavados en su mente.

Había cenado en casa de sus abuelos, en compañía de sus primos y Evan, dejando que él contara lo mucho que la suerte le había sonreído desde su partida a Alemania, las personas que había conocido, los lugares que había visitado, todo lo que había ganado y lo que había echado de menos de Inglaterra. En esto último, le dedicó una significativa mirada que ella bien pudo haber correspondido, pero que había preferido ignorar al igual que lo hizo con todas las respuestas que dio a las preguntas que sus primos le habían formulado. Aunque sabía que, a pesar de sus intentos, en realidad, su cerebro había captado cada palabra y que, en cuanto bajara la guardia, se las traería a colación. Siempre lo hacía.

Dos horas más tarde, todos se habían reunido frente a la chimenea para beber café mientras la charla continuaba y ella se había levantado para despedirse, notando como todos la miraban tal vez preguntándose por qué rayos ella se iba si su presencia era la más importante en ese momento. Precisamente por eso se fue, porque resultaba demasiado difícil mantenerse en una pieza cuando los recuerdos de su adolescencia insistían en martillearle la cabeza desde dentro. Evan se había levantado también, ofreciéndose para acompañarla hasta su auto, el cual continuaba estacionado al inicio de la calle.

Caminar esos cuantos metros junto a él resultó lo más desolador por lo que pudo haber pasado en toda su vida. Su mente se mantuvo en un estado de alerta permanente a la espera de que él comenzara a bombardearla con toda clase de preguntas, tal vez lo más importante, preguntándole por qué lo trataba como si fuera un completo extraño. Lo miró de soslayo y reparó en cada uno de sus rasgos, notando casi en automático todos los cambios por los que había pasado su rostro en comparación con la imagen del chico de dieciocho años que había conocido.

Él pareció sentir su mirada y la miró de vuelta, sonriéndole. Incapaz de seguir inmersa en aquel silencio, abrió la boca para hablar, pero entonces él se inclinó para abrirle la puerta de su auto. La ayudó a entrar y después regresó sobre sus pasos hacia la casa de sus abuelos. En silencio.

De alguna manera, ella se las había arreglado para volver a casa. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y, después de mirar su reloj y darse cuenta de que era más de medianoche, dedujo que Scorpius ya estaba dormido. Ella decidió hacer lo mismo pero, mientras subía los escalones, su cabeza explotó en medio de millones de pensamientos que le hicieron saber que eso sería imposible. No tenía derecho de ir a dormir. Así que, en vez de ir a su habitación fue hacia la cocina, había sacado todos los productos de limpieza que había encontrado bajo el fregadero y había comenzado a limpiar en movimientos meramente mecánicos.

Lo malo de tener un cerebro que recordaba todo era que, además de hacerla una obsesiva… la hacía incapaz de olvidar. Y eso por lo general siempre significaba una cosa: que terminaría arrepintiéndose. Cada vez que se quedaba callada, lo hacía.

…

Scorpius abrió los ojos al escuchar el estruendo de algo grande golpeando el piso. En un primer segundo pensó que tal vez lo había soñado, pero la idea quedó descartada cuando más ruidos siguieron, provenientes del piso de abajo. Se quitó las sábanas de encima y salió de su habitación, bajando por las escaleras para descubrir la fuente de todo el escándalo.

Mientras se acercaba a la cocina, oyó una voz femenina soltando una maldición. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber de quién se trataba. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Rose arrodillada en el piso, rodeada de varias cosas de limpieza, intentando acomodar unas cacerolas. No sabía a qué hora había llegado, pero dado que todavía tenía puesta la ropa con la que había ido a trabajar, él debía suponer que no hacía mucho.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó haciéndose notar. La vio dar un pequeño salto por el susto y sus ojos sorprendidos se clavaron en él de inmediato.

— Oh… ahm… limpio un poco —tartamudeó como respuesta mientras se levantaba del piso—. La cocina estaba algo sucia así que… Vuelve a dormir, yo ya casi termino.

Scorpius se quedó mirándola en silencio durante un rato, hasta que finalmente le dio la espalda y regresó por donde había llegado. Después de todo, seguía molesto porque ella le había mentido y, francamente, en esos momentos no estaba de humor para soportar más mentiras saliendo de su boca.

A la mañana siguiente, después de ir a entrenar como lo hacía cada día de la semana, había ido a la oficina de Lex para discutir sobre su futuro en las campañas publicitarias de ese año ahora que faltaba una semana para que terminara la temporada de fútbol. Su representante no parecía estar muy feliz de su presencia, sobre todo por lo que habían discutido días antes, aunque últimamente Lex no tenía mucha paciencia con nadie.

— La hubieras visto, limpiando a las dos de la madrugada. Creo que tanto trabajo ya la afectó —dijo de manera ausente después de que Lex le preguntara por Rose. Su mejor amigo no parecía ponerle mucha atención en lo que hablar de él se refería, pero le ponía especial atención cuando se trataba de su esposa.

— ¿Le preguntaste qué le preocupaba? —inquirió Alexander, apartando la mirada de la computadora portátil frente a él.

— ¿Qué?

Su pregunta ocasionó que Lex rodara los ojos al tiempo que soltaba una profunda exhalación cargada de obviedad.

— Has vivido casi tres meses con ella ¿y no puedes darte cuenta cuando algo le pasa?

— No es mi obligación saberlo —respondió Scorpius no pudiendo evitar sonar molesto. No sabía qué era lo que lo tenía de tan mal humor, pero no podía evitarlo. Además, era probable que lo que fuera que estuviera pasando con Rose, estuviera relacionado con ese tal Evan que había mencionado ella.

— Es tu esposa, Scorpius.

El aludido se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos meditando lo último. Sí, Rose era su esposa… pero eso no significaba nada.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas más antes de que finalmente Lex le permitiera irse a casa de una vez por todas. Al salir de la oficina, la tarde ya había comenzado a sucumbir ante la noche y las calles estaban abarrotadas por el tráfico vespertino. No prestó atención a nada hasta que llegó a casa, su mente daba vueltas entorno a demasiadas cosas.

Incapaz de poder hacer otra cosa, prefirió irse directamente a su habitación, o al menos ese fue el plan hasta que Rose apareció mientras él subía las escaleras.

— ¿No vas a cenar? —le preguntó ella, haciéndolo detenerse a medio escalón.

— No.

— Pero todo está listo y…

— ¡Cené en otra parte! —exclamó él en voz alta al tiempo que se giraba para encararla—. ¿Satisfecha?

Pudo ver cómo daba un respingo, sorprendida por su repentina agresividad. Scorpius no podía entender qué era lo que lo tenía de tan mal humor, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba hastiado y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

— Al menos hubieras tenido la delicadeza de llamar para avisarme —dijo Rose con voz queda segundos después de que un molesto silencio se formó entre ellos—. Llevo horas esperándote.

— Disculpa, hasta donde yo sé, no eres mi dueña —replicó él con acidez—. Y esta es mi casa, no mi prisión.

Eso terminó por colmar la paciencia de Rose.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? —preguntó ella, aproximándose al primer escalón.

— Tú. Fastidiándome.

Rose alzó las manos en señal de rendición, ya había tenido suficiente de sus desplantes por un día. Estaba cansada, física y mentalmente, y en definitiva no tenía ni las ganas ni la paciencia para lidiar con Scorpius y su mal genio en estos momentos.

— Bien, te agradezco por hacerme perder mí tiempo —dijo finalmente con dureza—. Muchas gracias.

No dejó que él dijera algo más, dio media vuelta y regresó a la cocina, alcanzando a escuchar el fuerte azote de la puerta de la habitación de Scorpius. No supo por qué, pero el ruido fue suficiente para hacerle encoger el pecho.

¿Qué estaba pasando entre ellos?

…

El día resultó particularmente difícil para Rose.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que su carga de trabajo hubiera aumentado tan exponencialmente, pero ahora que la investigación en Saint-Albans había llegado a su punto álgido y que tenía que revisar las evaluaciones de mitad de semestre de sus alumnos, el tiempo parecía haberla hecho su esclava. Por más que lo planeara, que creara un sistema infalible, tal parecía que las veinticuatro horas que ocupaban su reloj no serían suficientes.

Y sí, tal vez el hecho de que se hubiera ido a dormir a las cuatro de la mañana porque su casa parecía una escala del infierno en la tierra tampoco ayudaba. Mucho menos lo hacía recordar lo que había ocurrido días antes. Había sido un milagro que lograra concentrarse lo suficiente como para impartir cátedra.

Terminó con sus clases, recogió todo el papeleo de los pendientes que pudo y subió a su auto dispuesta a irse a casa. Su mente iba de un pensamiento a otro hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar justo en el momento en el que cerró la puerta del apartamento. Era Albus. La conversación inició con temas superficiales, clases, trabajo, Andrew… pero Rose no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda cuando el nombre Evan salió a relucir.

— No quiero hablar del tema, Albus —dijo comenzando a pasearse frente a los enormes ventanales que separaban la estancia de la terraza. Conociendo a su familia, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el tema saliera a colación, pero con toda sinceridad no estaba segura de poder lidiar con ello cuando ni siquiera podía poner en orden sus propios caóticos pensamientos.

— ¡Lo sabía, sabía que estabas enfadada! —exclamó Albus al otro lado de la línea, parecía satisfecho con haberlo averiguado. Rose dejó de pasearse, deteniéndose a medio paso.

— Bueno, ¿qué esperabas, eh? A ti no te gustaría que yo conspirara con tus hermanos para reencontrarte con un ex novio ahora que estás con Andrew, ¿verdad? —reclamó, sabiendo que más que estar enfadada con su primo, en realidad, estaba enfadada consigo misma por no tener la situación bajo control.

— Eso es diferente.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Dime cómo?

— Yo amo a Andrew.

Un profundo silencio se tragó todo lo que había entorno a Rose. Albus tenía un buen punto: él amaba a Andrew, y lo que había entre ella y Scorpius… bueno, estaba lejos de ser algo así. Más en estos días.

— Escucha, bebé, sé lo que te molesta —dijo Albus trayendo su atención de regreso a la conversación—, y lo sé bien porque tú misma me lo dijiste cuando dejaste que él se fuera, ¿recuerdas?

Rose supuso que hasta la pregunta era necia: ella no podía olvidar. Mucho menos si se trataba de algo tan importante como la tarde en la que se había despedido del único chico que se había atrevido a conocerla y a quererla tal y como era.

— Él prometió volver —soltó en un murmullo derrotado mientras apoyaba la frente en el cristal del ventanal. Todo el desastre que era ahora se resumía en esas tres simples palabras.

— Lo sé.

— Y volvió —dijo con la voz quebrada.

— También lo sé, preciosa. Pero como soy tu primo, y probablemente la persona más cuerda entre los Weasley, te diré algo que creo necesitas escuchar: _Tú__no_ le prometiste nada.

Sí, eso era demasiado fácil de decir, pero no de admitir. Evan se había ido y le había prometido volver a pesar de que ella lo pidió que no lo hiciera cuando habían "fijado los términos" de su separación. Ahora que él había cumplido su promesa, ésa que ella le había pedido no hacer, no podía dejar de sentir que le debía algo. Que la mala en todo esto era ella.

— Escucha, Al, si te soy honesta en estos momentos no sé que pensar, ¿okay? Las cosas han estado muy raras últimamente y… —un ruido repentino puso freno a sus palabras—. Espera, están tocando el timbre y debo bajar. Te llamaré después.

No esperó a que Albus se despidiera, cerró el teléfono y salió del apartamento hacia el ascensor, donde dos segundos después se recordó que el intercomunicador en la cocina funcionaba con normalidad. Maldiciéndose internamente por estar tan distraída, soltó un profundo suspiro mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían.

Al llegar a la puerta, el cristal le permitió ver a una mujer joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules, esperando al otro lado. Sólo la había visto una vez, pero la reconoció de inmediato.

Era… la chica del vestido rojo.

— Hola, ¿está Scorpius? —preguntó la joven al verla.

Durante un par de segundos Rose se quedó congelada en su sitio, pero finalmente avanzó para abrir la puerta. La visitante le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

— Lo siento, estoy siendo descortés. Mi nombre es Phoebe Hannigan, soy amiga de Scorpius —se presentó mientras se adentraba en el edificio—. Tal vez no me recuerdes, pero…

— Estuviste en nuestra boda —respondió Rose en automático antes de tenderle la mano—. Soy Rose Malfoy.

Nunca antes se había presentado a sí misma usando el apellido de Scorpius, de hecho, no se había cansado de expresar lo mucho que le molestaba que otros se dirigieran a ella de esa manera; pero al ver a esta chica vestida como toda una fashionista, cuya ropa parecía estar hecha a la medida y cuyos movimientos eran tan gráciles como los de un hada… bueno, le pareció lo más normal. Después de todo, era una bella mujer la que estaba preguntando por _su_ esposo.

— Sorprendente memoria, Rose. Es increíble.

La sonrisa de la recién llegada parecía no extinguirse nunca.

— Oh… ah… él no está, pero no debe tardar —atinó a responder en titubeos antes de que su cerebro se recuperara del extraño trance en el que había caído—. ¿Quieres pasar?

La visitante aceptó su invitación y ambas entraron en el ascensor de regreso al apartamento en el que vivía con Scorpius. Como buena anfitriona, Rose le ofreció algo de beber a su invitada, aunque todavía no sabía qué clase de invitada era. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no tenía por qué sorprenderle puesto que la mujer estaba relacionada con Scorpius. Todo lo que estuviera relacionado con él era prácticamente un misterio para ella.

Cuando regresó de la cocina, la encontró observando con especial atención el retrato de ella y Scorpius el día de su boda, que estaba colgado en el muro opuesto a la chimenea en la estancia. Luego de una larga discusión con Scorpius, ambos habían acordado ponerla ahí, o bueno, ninguno de los dos había estado de acuerdo en cualquier otra ubicación.

— Seda, incrustaciones de perla y cristales austriacos, velo belga estilo catedral, encaje hecho a mano y cola de tres metros —dijo Phoebe, sabiendo que Rose estaba detrás de ella y la escucharía. Entonces se giró para vela—. Es una hermosa pieza.

Rose parpadeó un tanto sorprendida hasta que comprendió que ella se refería al vestido que había usado el día de su boda.

— Ah… gracias. Pareces saber mucho de vestidos.

— Soy diseñadora de modas, es mi trabajo saberlo.

Phoebe se acercó a ella para alcanzar el vaso con agua que le había ofrecido.

Con toda honestidad, tenía que admitir que una parte de ella sabía que no debía estar ahí, con la esposa del hombre que aún amaba, pero su curiosidad había sido más grande al querer saber qué clase de mujer era la que había conseguido que Scorpius diera ése gran paso, mucho más después de haber escuchado a Alexander y a Astoria Malfoy hablar sobre ella. Y, por lo que veía de ella ahora, tenía que admitir que no habían exagerado en nada. Para empezar, era una mujer muy bonita, su cabello tenía una peculiar tonalidad que parecía cambiar dependiendo de la intensidad de la luz que la iluminaba mientras que sus ojos destellaban con inteligencia y ternura.

Bueno, no parecía el tipo de mujer del que Scorpius se fuese a enamorar pero, como Alexander había dicho, eso era lo que_ella_ creía.

— ¿Conoces a Scorpius hace mucho tiempo? —le preguntó Rose inesperadamente, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— Prácticamente desde que éramos niños —respondió intentando mantener la sonrisa para no delatarse—. Dejamos de vernos cuando fui a Nueva York para estudiar diseño… —su voz se desvaneció lentamente cuando su mirada se clavó en el collar que Rose había usado el día de su boda.

Una brillante pieza de diamantes blancos y rosados que no era la tan preciada gargantilla Malfoy, la cual databa de hacía más de dos siglos y que cada mujer Malfoy había utilizado el día de su boda. Siendo una familia con tantas tradiciones tan antiguas, ésta era quizás una de las más importantes, ¿cómo era posible que Scorpius hubiese decidido romperla al no darle el collar a Rose si su padre se lo había dado a su madre y su abuelo a su abuela? ¿cómo habían permitido los Malfoy que algo así ocurriera?

La extrema seriedad que había reflejada en los rostros de Scorpius y Rose en el retrato podría significar mil y un cosas, lo más probable nervios pero esto… esto tenía que ser el indicio de que algo en ese apresurado matrimonio no estaba del todo bien. Había mucho misterio y especulaciones alrededor de eso, la mayoría podrían ser mentiras, pero de lo que Phoebe estaba segura era que, tal vez, Scorpius no estaba al cien por ciento dentro de esa relación. Y su cerebro le anunció con bombos y platillos aquello que ella realmente quería escuchar:

Tal vez… ella aún tenía una oportunidad.

— ¿Sabes? Me sorprende esa gargantilla que usaste, es una L'Wren Scott ¿verdad?

Rose pareció sorprendida de su pregunta. Su mirada pasó del cuadro a sus espaldas a ella, era obvio que no sabía qué responder.

— Eso creo —dijo finalmente sin estar del todo convencida.

Rose no sabía qué pensar. No conocía nada de la mujer frente a ella y, francamente, no parecía ser una mala persona pero aún así… algo en ella no terminaba por cuadrar, ése algo no le daba confianza. Mientras el silencio se extendía entre ellas, casi podía jurar que esta era la situación más incómoda en la cual se había encontrado y, considerando todo por lo que había pasado desde que se había casado con Scorpius, eso ya era mucho decir.

Inesperadamente, Phoebe puso el vaso con agua sobre la mesita de centro y sonrió.

— Ya es un poco tarde, será mejor que vuelva otro día. —se acomodó su pequeño bolso bajo el brazo y volvió a ofrecerle la mano—. Me dio mucho gusto conocerte, Rose.

Rose estaba tan sorprendida que apenas si pudo estrecharle la mano mientras se preguntaba cómo es que la prisa la había invadido tanto y tan rápido.

Phoebe se despidió de ella y dejó el apartamento sin siquiera permitirle acompañarla. Cuando por fin estuvo fuera del edificio camino hacia su auto, tomó su teléfono celular y tecleó un número.

— ¿Scorpius? Espera… —dijo cuando él estuvo a punto de colgar—… hay algo que necesito decirte.

…

Scorpius giró el volante del auto para cambiar de dirección mientras conducía. Con el teléfono fuertemente agarrado por su mano contra la palanca de cambios, consideraba seriamente en darse de golpes contra el tablero por lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo.

No estaba muy lejos de llegar a casa… pero tampoco lo estaba del lugar donde Phoebe lo había citado. Lo que le molestaba era que, además de haber respondido el teléfono sabiendo que se trataba de ella, no había dudado en cambiar de dirección para ir a su encuentro. Finalmente estacionó su auto en una de las entradas de Hyde Park y después siguió el resto del camino a pie. No resultó difícil hallarla a pesar de lo enorme que era el lugar, sólo había un sitio al que podría ir ella.

Estaba sentada sobre un banco, cerca de los columpios que le había mostrado a Rose noches atrás. Su mirada estaba perdida en algo frente a ella, tanto que pareció no notar que él estaba ahí sino hasta que estuvo muy cerca.

— Fue de ese árbol que Alexander se cayó cuando éramos niños, ¿recuerdas? —dijo cuando alzó el rostro para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

Genial, ella lo había citado para remembrar el pasado. Y él estaba cayendo redondito.

Scorpius miró en la misma dirección y de forma casi automática el recuerdo volvió fresco a su memoria. Su papá había traído a Phoebe y a Alexander a Londres con ellos como parte de sus regalos de cumpleaños número siete en uno de sus viajes de negocios a la ciudad, y ellos habían decidido jugar ahí mientras su padre había tenido una reunión. Todo había estado bien hasta que se habían puesto a escalar ese árbol y Lex se había resbalado.

— Tu papá nos regañó porque quisimos ocultarle que se había fracturado la muñeca.

— Fue tu idea que no dijéramos nada.

Phoebe apretó los párpados con fuerza, pero siguió sonriendo.

— Lo sé, fue estúpido, pero estaba aterrada de que el temible Draco Malfoy nos castigara.

Scorpius no comentó nada. Su padre siempre había sido imponente, mucho más de niño, pero nunca lo reprendió si no era porque se lo había tenido bien merecido y esa vez fue una de ellas. Lex tuvo que soportar el intenso dolor durante horas sólo para que ellos no resultaran regañados y, muy probablemente, castigados en su cumpleaños. Al final, tuvieron que ir al hospital porque el dolor había sido tan grande que había hecho que se desmayara mientras cortaban el pastel después de la cena.

Como Phoebe dijo: había sido estúpido. Y extremadamente egoísta.

Ella bajó el rostro y volvió a mirar hacia el árbol.

— Me dijeron que aceptaste ser la imagen para mi línea de ropa de esta temporada —comentó con absoluta seriedad luego de algunos segundos de silencio—. Alexander me dijo que rechazaste la oferta de Calvin Klein de este año después de que te llegara el ofrecimiento de mi oficina.

— Son sólo negocios, Phoebe —dijo él sin ningún atisbo de emoción en la voz—. No hay nada personal en eso.

Bueno, hasta él tenía que reconocer que eso era difícil de creer. Sobre todo si tomaba en cuenta la enorme diferencia de lo que conllevaba ser la imagen de una extremadamente conocida marca de ropa en comparación con la colección de una diseñadora debutante.

— ¿Y tampoco lo hay en el hecho de que hayas venido a pesar de que me odias? —preguntó ella en respuesta, mirándolo con seguridad.

— Yo no…

Él no la odiaba. Pero eso no significaba que ella pudiera seguir tratándolo como su juguete y jactarse de ello. Así que soltó un bufido y comenzó a alejarse.

Phoebe se levantó del banco y caminó hacia él.

— ¡Scorpius no te vayas! —le pidió, haciéndolo detenerse casi de inmediato. Lo que provocó que él se maldijera a sí mismo internamente—. Si insisto tanto es porque te extraño, extraño a mi mejor amigo. Lamento mucho haberte lastimado pero, ¿crees que exista la posibilidad de que pueda recuperarlo algún día?

No. Él quería decir que no, que ella lo había dañado lo suficiente como para haberlo convertido en lo que era ahora, que le había herido tan profundamente con su egoísmo y narcisismo como para que no hubiera podido tener una verdadera relación en todos estos años, pero al final había algo dentro de él que le impedía hacerlo. Cada vez que intentaba odiarla, recordaba que no todo había sido malo entre ellos; que, después de todos esos años de persecución, lo que habían vivido juntos, esos momentos de felicidad, habían valido la pena. Todavía creía que así era.

Así que, para lo único que le alcanzó fue para decir un simple:

— No lo sé.

En estos momentos, él no estaba seguro de nada.

…

_**«Continuará…»**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! _

_Uff, mis disculpas por la tardanza, tuve algunos tropiezos sobre todo por lo que implicaba este capítulo, la verdad me llenó mucho de presión tratar de representar toda la tensión que había entre ellos, pero en fin… aprovecho para invitarlas a leer la viñeta que escribí para un concurso, es un Scorse, se llama "Un intercambio no tan justo" y me gustaría que me dieran su opinión ^^ _

_Ahora sí, ha llegado el momento de irme pero antes le doy la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras y les agradezco por sus comentarios a:_

_**jos Black — Lia Ross — Alex Rose Love — B. Vi — nahima-chan — grint eliloca — Camila — Nibel — ittah — Saki — cami. masen. Patzz — FeRdYyY — fearinourminds — Hyacint Mtz — Veida Joana — jjaacckkyy — Diane potter — Srta de Malfoy — saritadinamita19 — laina . 1993 — Isla de Thera — Adriu — DreamsN'Ruins — The Chronicles of Cissy Black — Kamari24 — SangoNW — SMagicRose — Linda Tonks — Diluz — sakura sanin — — kisa kuchiky — SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy — Mariauxi — Little Mess — Sorcieres de la Neige — Noctefuror — brinitonks — Kuchiki Yamiko — lucia23 — Aleee Tonks — ConAmor — luna-maga — Naluma5 — Hell Lightwood**_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	18. Sobreviviendo al miedo

_**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Preferencia Personal**

**Capítulo 18: _Sobreviviendo __al __miedo._**

…

— Quiero que te detengas —dijo Alexander con firmeza, mirando a la mujer frente a él.

En medio de aquel exclusivo café, nadie parecía prestarles atención, salvo por algunos vistazos rápidos, a lo cual ambos ya estaban acostumbrados. Él podía imaginar que la mala vibra que desprendían era demasiado fuerte como para causar escalofríos en todos los comensales y enviar una advertencia incluso entre los meseros.

Ambas miradas azules se encontraron, sólo que la de ella tenía impresa algo de inocencia mal pretendida.

— ¿Qué?

— Te conozco, así que sea lo que sea que estás planeando, detente. Sé que para ti es muy difícil de aceptar, pero Scorpius está casado ahora, todo está bien en su vida, y lo que menos necesita es que vengas tú a hacerlo miserable de nuevo.

Phoebe soltó una exhalación irónica.

— Si tan bien está en su matrimonio, ¿por qué me estás pidiendo que me aleje? Mi presencia no debería significar nada —declaró con tono sabelotodo.

Lex estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que esbozaba. Sin embargo, no estaba en su naturaleza demostrarlo, mucho menos si tenía a esa mujer en frente.

Ésta, al igual que la mayoría de conversaciones que mantenían, también resultaba un juego de estrategia. Leer al interlocutor lo mejor posible hasta poder tomar las riendas del tema y vencerlo. Ésa era la única manera de comunicarse con ella.

— Porque te conozco —replicó con simplicidad—. No te bastó con hacerlo miserable todos esos años en los que sabías que él te quería y aún así te dedicaste a salir con otros, restregándoselo en la cara; ahora vienes y quieres tenerlo de vuelta. Odio decirlo, pero sigues siendo tan inmadura que no soportas que alguien más aprecie el juguete que tú desechaste.

— No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando.

La máscara de calma en el rostro de Phoebe se cuarteó un poco, dejándole ver a Lex que había dado en un punto sensible, lo que le hizo sonreír internamente.

— ¿Ah, no? —preguntó relajado ahora que sabía por dónde acercarse para atacar—. Niégalo. Niega que estás dispuesta a recuperar la atención de Scorpius aun si eso significa arruinar su matrimonio.

La máscara terminó de caer en Phoebe, sus ojos azules adquirieron una textura casi metálica cuando dejó de recostarse en su silla y se aproximó a la mesa.

— Yo no soy la mala en este cuento, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes. Yo amaba a Scorpius, todavía lo amo, y no fue idea mía irme al otro lado del mundo a estudiar —señaló no pudiendo ocultar el rencor en su voz.

Sabía perfectamente en qué dirección quería ir él, pero ella había aprendido lo suficiente como para saber defenderse.

— Dime, ¿ya se lo dijiste? ¿ya le dijiste que fuiste _tú_ quién habló con Draco Malfoy para que financiara mis estudios en el extranjero? ¿no, verdad? Porque hasta donde yo sé, Scorpius sigue odiando a su padre y a ti creyéndote su mejor amigo. —Una sonrisa llena de soberbia se dibujó en sus labios—. ¿Qué crees que haga cuando se entere de que el fiel Alexander Nott fue quien ideó el plan para fastidiarlo, que fuiste tú quien me mandó lejos utilizando la mano de Draco Malfoy sólo para que yo no arruinara tu oportunidad de hacer dinero a costa de él?

Hubo un tenso silencio envolviéndolos durante algunos segundos. Lex hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no delatarse, pero el músculo palpitante en su quijada fue señal suficiente de su molestia.

Con una lentitud calculada, se inclinó sobre la mesa, poniendo su rostro a la altura del de Phoebe, clavando su fría mirada en la de ella.

— No te atrevas a amenazarme, Phoebe —siseó con dureza—. Soy tu hermano, pero hasta mi paciencia contigo tiene un límite y, créeme, estás a punto de cruzarlo. No te gustará tenerme de enemigo, te lo aseguro.

Estaba tergiversado todo lo que había ocurrido desde que Scorpius había ido a probar suerte con Slytherin, al igual que lo había hecho con tantas cosas antes sólo para conseguir lo que se proponía, pero esta vez él no iba a dejárselo tan fácil. Ya había fastidiado a Scorpius muchas veces y de demasiadas maneras, y él no iba a dejar que en esta ocasión lo arruinara de nuevo sólo porque se le daba la gana.

Él podía ser muchas cosas, de la mayoría no estaba orgulloso, pero había sido un buen amigo, y lo seguía siendo ahora.

Lo que tenía con Scorpius, esa amistad casi hermana que los había unido durante tantos años, habiendo pasado por tragos malos y extremadamente amargos, era un lazo mucho más fuerte que el que lo unía a ella. Él y Phoebe compartían la misma madre, pero estaban demasiado lejos de ser un par de hermanos felices. Nunca lo habían sido y estaba casi seguro de que nunca lo serían. Él la había apoyado siempre, como era su obligación hacerlo, pero no había cariño entre ellos, las circunstancias y los hechos del pasado lo impedían.

— Haré lo que sea necesario para recuperar a Scorpius porque sé que todavía me ama, y será mejor que te apartes de mi camino o no dudaré en contarle toda la verdad —amenazó Phoebe en respuesta.

Lex volvió a recostarse contra la silla, luego de captar el vistazo de alguien entrando por la puerta del café a su izquierda.

— Entonces mira a la mujer que viene llegando —dijo con serenidad sin apartar la mirada de Phoebe—. Quiero que recuerdes su rostro cada vez que te acerques a Scorpius porque será la vida de ella la que estés arruinando con tus estupideces.

Phoebe apartó la mirada de la mujer que se aproximaba a su mesa.

— No intentes venirme con eso —dijo, sin ocultar la ironía de su voz—. No funciona conmigo.

Lex sonrió de lado.

— Es probable. Olvidé que una manipuladora no cae con sus propios trucos. —Phoebe abrió la boca para responder, pero él la ignoró, cambiando por completo su expresión al mirar a la recién llegada—. Hola, Rose.

Rose sonrió un poco incómoda. Parecía que había entrado a "Villa gélida" y había molestado a sus dos únicos habitantes.

— Lo siento, no sabía que estarías ocupado.

— Está bien —dijo Alexander con serenidad cuando se puso de pie para apartarle la silla de la mesa—. Ella ya se iba —añadió mirando con dureza hacia su hermana.

Phoebe se levantó de su asiento, le dedicó una sonrisa demasiado falsa a Rose y, sin decir ni una sola palabra, se alejó.

— Parece algo molesta —comentó Rose mientras se sentaba.

— Siempre que estamos juntos uno de los dos termina igual.

— ¿También es tu amiga de la infancia?

— No, es mi media hermana. Mi madre dejó a mi padre por su padre —declaró él sin ningún reparo, como si estuviera diciéndole la hora.

Y Rose no pudo evitar verse desconcertada ante su falta de tacto con un asunto que, según ella, podría ser considerado delicado. Sin embargo, a él no parecía importarle.

— Supe que hace poco fue a visitarte —apostilló Lex, luego de que la mesera tomara la orden para ella—. ¿Así se presentó ante ti, como una amiga de Scorpius?

Rose asintió en silencio, preguntándose cuál sería el verdadero motivo para el inesperado encuentro. Apenas había terminado de impartir sus clases ese día, cuando la llamada de Lex le había obligado a hacer una pausa en su itinerario.

— Escucha, necesito que sepas la verdad porque no quiero que esto vaya a tomarte desprevenida bajo ninguna circunstancia, ¿de acuerdo?

Bien, esto definitivamente seguía siendo desconcertante.

— Me estás preocupando, Alex —dijo ella, nerviosa. El rostro de él parecía demasiado tenso, como si su cuerpo estuviera en medio de una lucha interna—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Lex permaneció en silencio durante algunos segundos mientras reconsideraba de nuevo todas las posibilidades. Ahora que Phoebe tenía de nuevo la estúpida idea de recuperar a Scorpius, y conociendo a su amigo, lo que menos quería era que su poco madura y arrebatada hermana se llevara entre las patas a Rose. Ella menos que nadie se lo merecía y, dado que él la había metido en este lío para empezar, se sentía responsable por ella.

— Phoebe no fue sólo amiga de Scorpius, ellos fueron novios por tres años —declaró con seriedad, notando como la sorpresa se dibujaba lentamente en las facciones de Rose—. Su relación fue muy intensa, tuvieron momentos buenos, malos y peores, y no terminaron de la mejor manera. Lo que quiero decir es que…

— Scorpius sigue enamorado de ella —razonó Rose.

Ahora fue el turno de Lex para mostrarse sorprendido. No esperaba que Rose diera en el clavo con su pobre explicación.

— Eso depende de ti averiguarlo, claro, si te interesa —respondió él, sintiéndose repentinamente más tranquilo. Tenía el presentimiento de que Rose podía cuidarse de sí misma a pesar de esa apariencia inocente que tenía la mayor parte del tiempo.

— ¿Por qué estás diciéndome todo esto? —fue el turno de ella para preguntar. Aunque entendía por lo que muy probablemente estaba pasando Scorpius en ese momento, no podía pensar qué tenía que ver ella en todo eso—. Sólo estoy con Scorpius por el contrato que hay entre nosotros, no es como si fuéramos realmente marido y mujer, y yo tuviera que sentirme amenazada por una ex novia, ¿verdad?

Lex sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

— Tal vez tengas razón. Sólo pensé que necesitabas saberlo.

…

Scorpius bajó la escalera luego de escuchar el sonido del timbre.

Ahora que la liga había terminado, dejando a Slytherin como campeón, tenía demasiado tiempo en casa para aburrirse cual ostra. Solo. Porque él y Rose llevaban casi dos semanas sin hablar. O pelear. O de cualquier cosa que implicara interacción entre ellos.

A pesar de que ella seguía preparando la cena, ya no lo esperaba o si él estaba en casa, ella se servía su plato y desaparecía tras la puerta de la habitación que usaba de biblioteca. Ni siquiera le daba los buenos días cuando se encontraban en el baño por las mañanas. En pocas palabras, él entraba en una habitación y ella salía de ahí sin mirarlo. Lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

Y, siendo honestos, él no podía culparla. Se lo merecía.

Tenía que reconocer que había ido bastante lejos con su discusión por la cena de aquel día, sin embargo, el orgullo no le había permitido hacerlo público. Era difícil hablar con ella y no podía entender por qué. Era como si tuviera miedo de que ella no lo perdonara. Lo que no podía explicarse era por qué le importaba tanto.

Al llegar a la cocina, oprimió el botón del intercomunicador y saludó a la persona que había tocado el timbre.

— ¡Hola, Scorpius! —Le saludaron en respuesta con entusiasmo—. Soy Jacey Potter.

— Un momento —dijo escueto un segundo después, cuando recordó quién era: la esposa de uno de los primos de Rose. No había hablado mucho con ella, pero parecía una buena persona, siempre al pendiente de su esposo y de la familia en general.

Oprimió otro botón para abrir la puerta principal del edificio y, luego de un minuto, alguien llamó a la puerta de su apartamento.

Al abrir, Scorpius se encontró con los brillantes ojos verdes de su visitante justo antes de que una horda de mini humanos irrumpiera con efusividad en su casa, prácticamente arrollándolo.

— Hola de nuevo —dijo Jacey con una sonrisa, acomodándose al bebé que traía en brazos—. ¿Está Rose en casa? Aquí les traje a estos diablillos tal y como prometí. De verdad, les agradezco mucho que cuiden de ellos por un rato.

Scorpius abrió los ojos como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe en la nuca.

— ¿Perdón? —preguntó atónito.

— ¿Rose no te lo dijo?

La sonrisa disminuyó en el rostro de Jacey cuando él negó con la cabeza.

Todas las tardes de jueves, ella era la encargada de llevar a sus sobrinos a sus clases de natación en pro de darles un respiro a sus padres, pero este día la clase había sido cancelada, así que ella había tenido que ir a recoger a los niños. Rose se había enterado y se había ofrecido a pasar la tarde con ellos para que ella pudiera tomarse un descanso también, pero ahora…

— Bien, ¿sabes qué? No te preocupes —dijo con tranquilidad sin dejar de sonreír—. Lo que menos quiero es incomodarte así que…

— Espera —le interrumpió Scorpius—, la llamaré.

Jacey asintió con la cabeza.

Después de conducirla a la estancia, fue directamente a la cocina para tomar el teléfono y llamar a Rose. Mientras escuchaba el tono de marcado, comenzó a pensar en otras formas de comunicarse con ella en caso de que decidiera no atender el teléfono pues no había muchas personas que pudieran llamarle desde ése número y, si ella seguía aplicándole la ley del hielo, era probable que lo ignorara.

— ¿Hola? —le saludó al segundo timbreo, sorprendiéndolo.

Él no se fue con rodeos.

— Jacey está aquí, con una docena de niños a los que _tú_ prometiste cuidar esta tarde —soltó sin ningún reparo, imprimiéndole a su voz un aire de reclamo que no pudo evitar.

Sin embargo, ella no pareció notarlo.

— ¿Ya están ahí? —preguntó sorprendida—. Pensé que llegarían a las tres.

Scorpius no pudo evitar rodar los ojos mientras soltaba un pequeño bufido luego de mirar el reloj en su muñeca.

— Weasley, son las tres y veinte.

— ¡Rayos! —la escuchó farfullar en voz baja. Durante un par de segundos el único sonido que pudo escuchar era el telón de fondo de donde quiera que ella se encontraba, antes de que finalmente hablara de nuevo—. Bien, ¿podrías hacerme un favor, podrías vigilarlos un rato? Ya voy para allá.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él incrédulo—. Espera, espera, espera…

— ¡Por favor! —pidió ella—. Es muy importante, son buenos niños y sólo serán unos minutos. Anda, ¿sí? Por favor.

Scorpius permaneció en silencio un instante mientras se paseaba de un extremo a otro frente a la puerta de la cocina. Su intención hubiera sido la de negarse rotundamente de no ser por la expresión que había tenido Jacey, parecía realmente cansada. Además… la poca conciencia que le quedaba no dejaba de gritarle que estaba en deuda con Rose.

— Bien —aceptó a regañadientes. No dejó que Rose dijera algo más y colgó el teléfono.

Salió la cocina y volvió a la sala, encontrándose a Jacey rodeada por los niños, quienes todavía tenían unas pequeñas mochilas colgadas en los hombros y no dejaban de pasearse por la habitación, ansiosos por comenzar a explorar el lugar.

— Hablé con Rose —informó tan pronto como estuvo cerca de Jacey—. Dice que no tarda así que puedes dejarlos si quieres.

La mujer parecía sorprendida.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Sí, puedes irte tranquila.

Jacey lo miró durante un par de segundos, tal vez intentando buscar algún indicio en su rostro que le dijera que no quería hacerlo, pero finalmente suspiró convencida.

— De acuerdo —dijo con una sonrisa antes de entregarle al bebé que cargaba—. Jamie acaba de dormirse así que es probable que no despierte en un par de horas, en cuanto a los demás… —exhaló lentamente mirando a su alrededor. Hacía todo lo posible para no concentrarse en la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Scorpius. La imagen era bastante extraña, parecía que él no había cargado a un bebé en su vida y no se podía ignorar el nerviosismo que destellaba en sus ojos—. Si les pones una película en la televisión se entretendrán lo suficiente como para no hacer diabluras. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamar… a cualquiera de la familia, ¿sí?

Scorpius asintió con la cabeza. Jacey se acercó a él para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

— Te lo agradezco mucho. Tú y Rose se irán al cielo con todo y zapatos.

Scorpius la dejó partir, sin decir nada más.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, lentamente se giró para ver a la pequeña multitud que tenía frente a él. Los niños lo miraban, quizás, con demasiada curiosidad y eso comenzó a ponerlo nervioso. Su instinto le decía que en cualquier momento, se lanzarían sobre él. Sin mencionar al bebé que sostenía en sus brazos. No respiraba por miedo a que el movimiento despertara al pequeño y éste comenzara a llorar.

Tal vez lo mejor era correr.

…

Rose condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al apartamento. Le sorprendía no haberse encontrado a algún oficial de tránsito en el camino dispuesto a sancionarla. Aunque en todo lo que ella había podido pensar era que en ese momento Scorpius estaba solo en casa con sus sobrinos, y sólo el cielo sabía lo que estaría pasando en esos largos minutos que le tomaba conducir hasta el lugar.

Su pelea con Scorpius había acarreado días enteros de ley de hielo, debido a lo imbécil que podía ser su _querido_esposo a veces, y la cual se había visto en la penosa necesidad de romper ahora por la inesperada llegada de sus sobrinos. Bueno, ella la esperaba pero con lo que no contó fue que su reunión con Lex se prolongara por tanto tiempo.

Durante el par de horas que acababan de pasar, Lex se había dedicado a darle algunos detalles sobre la vida de Scorpius antes de la fama y la fortuna como jugador de Slytherin, cosas que, siendo sincera, no hubiese pensado y que le costaba un poco creer, pero que, de alguna manera, la hacían comprenderlo aunque fuera un poco más.

No obstante, una parte de ella, seguía molesta con él por ser tan desconsiderado y cabezota.

— ¡Scorpius, estoy en casa! —anunció tan pronto como cruzó la puerta.

Siendo honestos, ella esperaba encontrarse, tal vez, con un enorme alboroto, gritos por doquier, tal vez un incendio como la última vez, o cualquier otra cosa que indicara que el caos y la anarquía se habían desatado en el lugar; pero el apartamento lucía tal y como lo había dejado ésa mañana, excepto por las risas que provenían de algún lugar de la terraza.

Con lentitud fue avanzando a través de la estancia, hasta que los ventanales le ofrecieron una vista de lo que ocurría: sus sobrinos estaban jugueteando felices en la piscina. Y Scorpius estaba con ellos.

— ¿Q…qué están haciendo? —preguntó nerviosa, atrayendo la atención de todos—. Salgan. Ahora.

El único que hizo caso fue Scorpius, quien con calma dejó el agua para acercarse, no sin antes mirar sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que los niños estarían bien.

— ¿Quieres decirme por qué mis sobrinos están en la piscina? —reclamó ella con molestia.

Él no dejaba de sonreír, divertido porque los niños no dejaban de salpicarse agua entre ellos. Pero ella no le hacía ninguna gracia.

— Dijeron que querían nadar.

Su respuesta estuvo lejos de complacer a Rose.

— Oh, ¿y si te dicen que quieren lanzarse de la azotea también se los permitirías?

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? —preguntó extrañado por su repentina molestia.

Ella parpadeó desconcertada y soltó un jadeo, sorprendida por qué él tuviera la desfachatez de preguntarlo.

— ¿M…mi problema? —Su mano apuntó a la piscina—. Mi problema es que son niños, indefensos. Ahí. Nadando. En un descuido algo podría pasarles y…

— Rose, están bien —le interrumpió Scorpius—. ¿Acaso no los ves? Son buenos nadadores para su edad, y es una piscina no el océano. Además, traían consigo sus trajes de baño, ¿qué podía hacer?

Rose se llevó las manos a la cara para frotarse los ojos, respirando profundo mientras contaba hasta diez, diez veces. Su rango de paciencia, por lo general muy amplio, disminuyó súbitamente.

— Iré a cambiarme —dijo al cabo de unos segundos—. Y cuando regrese quiero a mis sobrinos fuera del agua —sentenció antes de desaparecer en el interior de la casa.

Luego de ir a su habitación y reemplazar su usual ropa formal con la que iba a trabajar a la universidad por un ligero vestido de flores diminutas, volvió a la terraza, encontrándose a sus sobrinos justo donde los había dejado. Eso la llenó de una mezcla de molestia y temor que le resultaba demasiado difícil de disimular. La idea del agua definitivamente la ponía muy nerviosa, y que a Scorpius le valiera poco, la dejaba un paso más cerca del reino de los furiosos.

Liam, uno de sus sobrinos más grandes, notó su presencia y comenzó a hacerle señas desde el otro lado de la piscina.

— ¡Ven, tía Rosie!

— ¿Por qué no te unes a ellos? —preguntó Scorpius, sentado en el borde cercano a ella sin dejar de prestarle atención a los tres niños que jugaban con él, permaneciendo dentro del agua.

— P…porque… no quiero —declaró intentando sonar convincente, aunque sabía que el temblor de sus piernas mientras se aproximaba a la piscina la delataba.

La parte lógica de su cerebro no se cansaba de gritarle que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, y que debía ser una niña grande ya y superarlo, pero no podía hacerlo. Ése miedo, la fría sensación de peligro que recorría su columna de arriba a abajo, poniendo en alerta cada nervio de su ser, obedecía a una fuerza mayor de su cerebro, a la cual la parte lógica no podía ganarle.

Sencillamente era imposible. Además, como siempre decía, no le tenía miedo al agua, lo cual era irracional; sino que temía ahogarse. Y _eso_ no tenía nada de irracional.

Cada vez que miraba el agua, volvían los recuerdos de aquellos largos ocho minutos en los que había luchado por su vida cuando de niña había caído en el río. Podía recordar el arrastre del poderoso cauce, la presión del agua golpeando en sus oídos, llevándola a lo más profundo donde las rocas la golpeaban en todas partes mientras ella peleaba con todas sus fuerzas por respirar.

La sola memoria era suficiente para hacerla entrar en pánico.

— Ven, yo te ayudaré —dijo Scorpius ofreciéndole su mano, sacándola del horrible recuerdo.

Rose lo miró con sorpresa y después recorrió los rostros de todos sus sobrinos quienes parecían expectantes de lo que podría suceder. No era ningún secreto en su familia que ella odiaba el agua.

Bien, podía hacerlo, era momento de que lo superara. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

_"Morir ahogada y traumar a tus sobrinos por ello…", _le dijo una vocecilla burlona dentro de su cabeza.

No, eso no iba a pasar.

Cerró los ojos, se quitó los zapatos, y metió todo el aire que pudo a sus pulmones mientras sujetaba la mano de Scorpius y lentamente se sentaba en el borde de la piscina. Sus piernas se estiraron lo suficiente hasta que el agua cubrió sus tobillos.

— Listo —dijo nerviosa, soltando de repente la mano de Scorpius, siendo invadida por el pánico—. Es todo lo que haré.

— ¿Verdad que quieren que nade con nosotros? —preguntó Scorpius, metiéndose al agua, con una sonrisa hacia los niños que respondieron un "¡sí!" a coro.

Rose le dedicó una fría mirada, esperando que entendiera lo lejos que estaba yendo pero, al parecer, su marido no llegó a captar la idea, pues seguía sonriéndole expectante.

Ella negó vehemente con la cabeza.

— No, lo siento. No puedo. —Quiso sacar los pies del agua, pero Scorpius la tomó por los tobillos, deteniéndola.

— Rose, espera. Ellos creen que eres valiente. No quieres que decaiga tu imagen ante ellos, ¿verdad?

Ella intentó negarse, pero cuando su mirada encontró la de él sencillamente quedó inmóvil. De nuevo estaba ahí esa extraña determinación que no estaba acostumbrada a ver en él, pero que la llenó de una repentina confianza que nunca había experimentado estando a su lado.

— Haremos esto un paso a la vez, ¿de acuerdo? Ven, ya tienes los pies adentro, ahora hay que meter las piernas un poco más, ¿sí?

Ella asintió en un movimiento automático, dejando que las manos de él se deslizaran desde sus tobillos hasta la parte posterior de sus rodillas para arrastrarla un poco más hacia el interior de la piscina. La calidez de su toque le dio escalofríos.

— Aquí estoy, no te soltaré —repitió Scorpius cuando logró meterla en la piscina.

De inmediato ella se aferró a su cuello, haciendo todo lo posible por contener la presión que corría por sus venas ahora que sentía el agua cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo. La sangre comenzó a correr a toda velocidad desde todos los rincones de su cuerpo hasta su corazón, haciéndolo latir sin control. Estaba segura que de un momento a otro se desmayaría.

Quería salir, todo lo que podía pensar era que quería salir de ahí ya. Volver a tener el firme suelo bajo sus pies, donde no había riesgo de que se hundiera y terminara ahogándose. Sin embargo, Scorpius la sostenía con firmeza, gracias al brazo con el que rodeaba su cintura, haciéndole imposible alejarse.

— Necesito salir, necesito salir, necesito salir… —repetía como un mantra susurrado.

¿Por qué tuvo que hacer esto? ¿Cómo rayos dejó que Scorpius la convenciera? ¡Y Scorpius! De todos los miles de millones de personas que caminaban sobre la tierra en estos momentos, ¿por qué tenía que ser él? Si esto no la mataba, ella lo asesinaría. Por manipulador. Por confabularse con sus sobrinos. Por ser tan cabezota… por ser un mal… no, un pésimo esposo… el peor esposo que alguna vez hubiera pisado la faz de la tierra… ¿dónde había quedado su voto de protegerla siempre? Definitivamente lo mataría… por ser tan… tan… tan…

Scorpius terminó de cerrar su abrazo entorno a su cintura.

— Tranquila, no voy a soltarte.

Rose quería creerlo, pero su cerebro no dejaba de gritarle lo estúpida que había sido por acceder a hacer una tontería como ésta. Ella no estaba lista para superarlo, y era probable que no lo estuviera nunca. Casi podía imaginarse que en su lecho de muerte todavía seguiría con el mismo trauma y que en su lápida se leería: "Aquí yace Rose Weasley, la cobarde que nunca pudo superar su miedo al agua".

— Ahora nos sumergiremos un poco —lo escuchó susurrar contra su oído mientras de forma paulatina iba permitiendo que el agua cubriera sus cuerpos.

Eso fue demasiado para ella, se aferró a él como nunca antes lo había hecho a cualquier cosa. Los recuerdos de aquel incidente en el río destrozaron su cerebro, obligándola a cerrar los ojos con firmeza y a dejar de respirar cuando estuvo completamente bajo el agua. Iba a morir, su mente no podía dejar de pensar en que iba a morir aquí y ahora.

Sin embargo, una pequeña luz destelló entre la traumática remembranza: no estaba en el río, estaba en una piscina con Scorpius. Él la mantenía a salvo. Él no dejaría que se ahogara. No frente a sus sobrinos.

Mientras la idea hacía lo posible para quedarse en su mente, luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, volvieron a la superficie.

— Rose. Necesito… aire. Respirar… —dijo él en forma de jadeos dificultosos, atrayendo su atención.

Poco a poco Rose abrió los ojos, sólo para asegurarse de que estaban fuera del agua, cosa que le confirmaron las plantas que delineaban el espacio de la terraza.

— Lo siento —se disculpó, aflojando un poco su abrazo sobre Scorpius. Sólo un poco.

Por primera vez en los últimos minutos, se permitió respirar con alivio al darse cuenta de que, contra todo pronóstico, ella estaba ahí, en el agua. Todavía tenía miedo, no podía dejar de temblar, pero aún así comenzaba a ser recorrida por una extraña ola de felicidad. No había muerto… seguía con vida.

Lo había logrado.

— No está tan mal, ¿verdad?

Ella giró un poco el rostro, dándose cuenta de que su nariz casi rozaba la de Scorpius. Él estaba ahí, con esa soberbia sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba, mirándola con algo que le pareció casi orgullo.

— Eso creo —respondió en un suspiro, todavía sin creer que hubiera sido capaz de hacer esto.

La sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios fue desvaneciéndose lentamente cuando notó que lo tenía abrazado por el cuello con los brazos y sus piernas lo rodeaban a la altura de las caderas, mientras él la sostenía, dejando que su cuerpo rozara con el suyo. Su aliento le brindaba una húmeda caricia que la hacía temblar un poco más, ahora no por su miedo al agua.

Este debía ser el momento más increíblemente sensual que alguna vez hubiese experimentado en toda su vida.

Y, desafortunadamente, tuvo su fin cuando el llanto del pequeño bebé J llegó hasta sus oídos, proveniente del interior de la casa.

— De…debo ir a ver a Jamie —dijo apartándose lentamente hasta que sus manos alcanzaron el borde de la piscina.

Fue apenas ahora que se daba cuenta que estaba realmente cerca de la orilla y, si lo hubiera querido, habría podido estirar los brazos y salir.

Scorpius permaneció en el agua, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que desapareció en el interior de la casa, notando además la manera en la que la tela mojada del vestido se amoldaba a cada curva de su cuerpo.

Antes de que su mente comenzara a divagar, volvió su atención a los niños, quienes estaban muy ocupados jugando, aparentemente ajenos a lo que acababa de pasar entre él y Rose.

Minutos después, ella regresó. Se había cambiado de ropa y traía al bebé sonriente en brazos. Ella también parecía estar feliz.

— Muy bien, ya es hora de que salgan —anunció, llevándose varias expresiones desganadas por parte de todos los que nadaban, incluyendo a Scorpius. Eso la hizo sonreír todavía más—. Vamos, no quiero que se conviertan en pequeñas pasas.

Una de las primeras en salir fue Olivia, la hija pequeña de Teddy y Victoire. Rose le colocó sobre los hombros una de las muchas toallas que había traído consigo y puesto sobre el camastro, ayudándole un poco a secarse. El resto de los niños comenzó a seguir su ejemplo.

— ¿Haremos galletas hoy, tía Rosie? —preguntó la niña mientras se secaba el cabello.

— ¿Quieren hacer galletas?

— ¡Sí! —exclamaron entusiasmados todos en coro.

— Bien, ya conocen la regla. Todos secos y vestidos antes de entrar en la cocina… ¡y el último que llegue lava los platos! —gritó, echando a correr al interior de la casa, siendo seguida por la pequeña horda, entre risas.

Una vez que todos estuvieron secos y vestidos otra vez, fueron a la cocina donde Rose preparó todo lo necesario para elaborar las galletas. Después de mezclar todos los ingredientes, fue el turno de todos para sentarse alrededor de la isla de mármol en medio de la cocina y hacer galletas de todas las formas posibles.

Rose miró con una sonrisa a cada una de las pequeñas personas que la rodeaban. Como ella tenía al pequeño James en brazos no podía unirse a la diversión de moldear la masa, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera pasándola bien viendo como Scorpius se relacionaba con tanta naturalidad con sus sobrinos.

A pesar de lo poco que habían convivido desde que ambos se habían casado, los niños parecían ya haberlo aceptado en su exclusivo círculo de personas favoritas, no dejaban de hablarle ni de mostrarle cada forma que le daban a sus porciones de masa, exigiéndole toda su atención, y él hacía lo mismo. En realidad, parecía tan entusiasmado como todos ellos.

Después de más de media hora, todos pusieron sus creaciones en las charolas que después Rose metió en el horno. En el tiempo que esperaban a que las galletas se cocinaran, aprovecharon para acomodarse en la estancia frente al televisor para comer pizza mientras veían "La Era de Hielo 3".

Rose no podía creer que hubiera tanto entusiasmo por una película que habían visto un millón de veces en el último mes.

— No creo que esta sea comida adecuada para niños —comentó Scorpius, sentado junto a ella, al ver como los niños devoraban las rebanadas de pizza.

Rose sonrió al verlo, parecía realmente preocupado.

— Descuida, comen sanamente todos los días, esto es en ocasiones especiales.

Él la miró dos segundos antes de recorrer con la mirada al grupo de niños.

La campanilla del horno sonó en medio de la película, haciendo que Rose fuera a sacar las galletas, aunque esperaron a que la película terminara para regresar a la cocina donde un recipiente lleno de galletas acompañado por vasos con leche, los aguardaban.

Scorpius fue el primero en sentarse frente a la isla de mármol y extender el brazo para tomar una de las galletas, lo que provocó que todos los niños contuvieran el aliento al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al ver los rostros de sus sobrinos.

— Tocaste las galletas primero —respondió la niña de mayor edad. Tanto como lo podían ser siete años.

— ¿Y? ¿qué hay de malo?

— "El que toca primero besa al cocinero". ¡Tienes que darle un beso a tía Rose! —exclamó otro de los niños.

Rose no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar aquello. Sí, ésa solía ser la tradición entre los Weasley, pero nunca había esperado que sus sobrinos la recordaran. Mucho menos que le "exigieran" a Scorpius cumplirla. Ella comenzó a negarse, pero la presión de sus sobrinos era demasiado férrea.

— ¡Es tradición! —exclamó uno de ellos.

Scorpius se levantó de su asiento y se situó detrás de Rose para alcanzarla y darle un beso en el inicio de sus labios. Algunas exclamaciones nerviosas y divertidas salieron de las bocas de los pequeños espectadores, lo que le hizo sonreír. Los niños eran tan fáciles de complacer y de impresionar.

— Ahora sí, niños —dijo mientras volvía a su lugar—, tomen sus galletas.

Rose estaba tan sorprendida por lo que sucedía, que lo único que pudo hacer fue mantener la vista fija en la mesa y abrazar un poco más al bebé que sostenía en sus brazos. No había esperado que Scorpius le siguiera el juego a sus sobrinos y que le diera un beso.

Cuando todos hubieron agarrado sus respectivas galletas y vasos de leche, volvieron a la estancia dónde se dedicaron a ver televisión hasta que uno a uno los niños comenzaron a caer dormidos luego de toda una tarde llena de actividades.

— ¿Ya son todos? —le preguntó Scorpius a Rose, luego de poner al último de los pequeños durmientes sobre su cama. Ella no dejaba de caminar por la habitación, arrullando al más pequeño de sus sobrinos.

Parecía que tenía mucha más experiencia que él en lo que se refería a dormir bebés.

— Sí —respondió en susurros—. Hay cuatro en mi habitación, cinco aquí y dos más en la estancia.

Scorpius recorrió a cada uno de los niños con la mirada, antes de acercarse a las puertas de su clóset y sacar algo del interior.

— Toma —dijo extendiéndole una caja a Rose, sin mirarla a los ojos.

Ella observó la caja, extrañada.

— ¿Chocolates?

Scorpius soltó una exhalación exasperada.

— Si no te gustan…

— No, están bien —dijo ella, apretando al bebé un poco más contra su pecho para tomar la caja. Aunque todavía no sabía por qué se los obsequiaba. Su mirada detalló el obsequio, perdiéndose en las intrincadas líneas del diseño de la tapa donde claramente se podía leer la palabra "Godiva" con letras doradas.

Él notó cómo miraba la caja y, sintiéndose aún más estúpido que el día anterior cuando había ido personalmente a comprar la caja y había sido presa de todas esas miradas curiosas de los empleados de la tienda, decidió irse. No sabía por qué estaba haciendo esto.

— Scorpius, espera —pidió Rose cuando él ya estaba en el marco de la puerta—. Creo que queda algo de vino de ayer que iría muy bien con esto, ¿quieres un poco?

Él se quedó quieto durante un segundo antes de asentir lentamente con la cabeza y después dejar la habitación.

Luego de verificar que los niños continuaran dormidos, fue a la terraza para sentarse en el columpio techado que había frente a la piscina, buscando darse un respiro después de pasar las últimas cinco horas y media vigilando a los niños.

Tenía que reconocer que había sido un muy buen día y que se había divertido como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Pasar la tarde con los sobrinos de Rose le había hecho recordar lo solitaria que había sido su infancia. Siempre había tenido a Lex junto a él como su inseparable amigo, pero eso no había evitado que, al llegar la noche, él deseara tener un hermano, a pesar de saber que resultaba imposible debido a las complicaciones que su madre había tenido durante su parto.

Definitivamente hubiera sido genial crecer como lo hacían ellos, rodeados de hermanos y primos que parecían pensar en las mismas cosas para divertirse, y tíos como Rose, que hacían un enorme esfuerzo por darse el tiempo suficiente para pasarlo con ellos y hacerlos felices.

— Bueno, en vista de que cada lugar de la casa está ocupado en estos momentos, tendremos que quedarnos aquí —dijo ella, apareciendo con la caja de chocolates, la botella de vino a medio terminar y un par de copas.

Con toda la familiaridad del mundo, se sentó junto a él en el columpio, sin importarle que su brazo estuviera extendido sobre el respaldo del asiento.

— Por cierto… —comentó mientras le entregaba la copa con vino—. Gracias, por lo que hiciste hoy. No tenías por qué hacerlo pero quiero que sepas que significó mucho para mí.

— No fue nada. Tenías razón, son buenos niños —respondió él, en un muy poco creíble intento por parecer desinteresado.

Rose miró hacia la piscina, bebiendo un poco de su vino.

— También me refería a tus clases de natación —dijo en un susurro—. Hoy llegué más lejos de lo que me creí capaz, así que… gracias.

Él sonrió, tomando uno de los chocolates de la caja.

El silencio entre ellos resultó reconfortante, ninguno tenía la necesidad de llenarlo con conversaciones superfluas. Ambos se dedicaron a comer chocolates y beber vino mientras el columpio apenas se balanceaba.

Tal vez ninguno de los dos lo dijera, pero lo cierto era que compartían el mismo pensamiento: habían echado de menos al otro. Después de compartir la cena cada noche, de hablar sobre qué tal había ido su día y de, por qué no decirlo, lanzarse comentarios jocosos de vez en cuando, las últimas dos semanas habían sido más pesadas de lo que se habían imaginado. Por muy retorcido que eso sonara.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí? —preguntó Scorpius luego de un rato. Ya era primavera, pero la noche era bastante fresca.

Rose soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Honestamente? Creo que les va a tomar un par de horas más venir a recogerlos. Llamé a casa de James y Jacey y parecían algo… ocupados —respondió, intentando no recordar lo "extraña" que había escuchado la voz de Jacey en el teléfono y su urgencia por colgar.

Cielos, esos eran la clase de detalles que ella no quería saber sobre… bueno, sobre nadie.

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

— ¡Por favor, no me hagas decirlo! —exclamo ella, apretando los párpados con fuerza.

Él pudo darse una idea porque, a pesar de la escasa iluminación, el rubor en sus mejillas era bastante notorio. Además, si se hubiese tratado de él, sólo se le hubiera ocurrido una sola cosa por hacer con su esposa si sus hijos no iban a estar en casa durante una tarde.

— ¿Rose?

— ¿Mmm?

— Lamento lo que te dije —se disculpó en un susurro.

Sabía que había cruzado el límite, lo supo desde el preciso momento en el que lo había hecho, pero no había podido disculparse. Quizás ése era uno de sus más grandes defectos. Y aunque durante los últimos días había logrado poner las cosas en perspectiva, como por ejemplo, que lo que sucediera con Rose y el tal Evan no era asunto suyo, y que no debía desquitar su mal humor ocasionado por Phoebe con ella, quien no tenía la culpa del desastre que solía ser la mayor parte del tiempo; reconocerlo abiertamente, no era tan fácil como debería.

Rose giró el rostro para mirarlo y sonrió con ternura.

— Está bien. Asunto superado. Sólo una cosa antes…

— ¿Qué?

— Necesitas controlar tu mal genio. —Él iba a replicar, así que ella se adelantó—: _Y_… a partir de mañana lavarás los platos de la cena. Estamos juntos en esto, así que lo haremos como equipo, ¿de acuerdo? Yo cocino, tú limpias. Y no acepto ningún "pero" como respuesta.

Antes de que Scorpius pudiera decir o hacer algo más, ella terminó por recostar la cabeza sobre su brazo, acercándose un poco más a él.

No lograba entender cómo lograba perdonarlo con tanta facilidad, por qué no se enojaba, le reclamaba o le decía lo insoportablemente idiota que era. Cualquier cosa podría manejarla, pero que ella fuera la que diera vuelta a la página, de alguna manera, siempre lograba desconcertarlo.

Rose soltó un suspiro, sintiendo el cansancio apoderarse de cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Adoraba a sus sobrinos y pasar el tiempo con ellos, si por ella fuera estaría con ellos todo el día, pero su energía siempre terminaba por agotarla. Aunque esta vez había sido un cambio agradable que Scorpius se sumara a la ecuación. Nunca habría imaginado ver ése lado de él, alguien que era lo suficientemente humilde como para pasar el tiempo con niños que no conocía, y divertirse con ellos.

Era curioso cómo cambiaban las cosas con tanta facilidad cuando se trataba de él.

Esa mañana, al despertar, todavía había seguido enfadada. Lo había ignorado en el baño y después en la cocina mientras tomaba café, había querido ahorcarlo en más de una ocasión, incluso le había resultado un poco amargo tener que morderse la lengua para pedirle un favor pero, ahora, no sabía a dónde se había ido todo ese enojo. Al verlo convivir con sus sobrinos, fue como si ella lo hubiese olvidado mágicamente.

Mientras dejaba que el suave vaivén del columpio se llevara lejos sus pensamientos, y sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Scorpius al estar recargada en su costado, Rose tuvo que aceptar que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a él. De alguna manera u otra, Scorpius siempre lograba aislarla del mundo y dejarla con la mente en blanco, para bien o para mal. No importaba si fuera porque estaba extremadamente enojada con él o porque la sorprendía con una faceta demasiado humana al segundo siguiente. El hombre era un completo rompecabezas pero, conforme iba descubriendo las piezas, se daba cuenta de que lo que importaba era que no era una mala persona.

Y le alegraba ser capaz de verlo. Aunque probablemente él no tuviese idea.

_**«Continuará…»**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! _

_Lamento la demora, el final de semestre en la universidad terminó por chuparme el alma junto con el tiempo, por lo que mis disculpas por ello. Fue un capítulo bastante largo, así que ojalá no las haya aburrido. _

_Antes de irme, les invito a que, si quieren y si tienen tiempo, se den una vuelta por mi blog (el link está en mi perfil) para que le den una ojeada al adelanto del próximo dramione que escribiré y que, espero, vea la luz aquí en los próximos días. Sería genial que me dieran su opinión. ^^_

_Por ahora me despido, agradeciéndole sus comentarios a:_

_**Hell Lightwood — nahima-chan — Veida Joana — Saki — Srta de Malfoy — Diane potter — jjaacckkyy — Hyacint Mtz — Little Mess — AlySlytherin — FeRdYyY — Naluma5 — saritadinamita19 — Sorcieres de la Neige — DreamsN'Ruins — ConAmor — brinitonks — Camila — lizzie Rodríguez — lucia23 — B. Vi — Kamari24 — Arabella. — Antara Infame — Linmy — Linda Tonks — Kuchiki Yamiko — LupertGrint — fearinourminds — leoncitapotter — Mariauxi — grint eliloca — Damon-salvatore-lover15 — Aleee Tonks — Nibel — Mary-Dream-Cielo — Alex Rose Love — Alexa — Isla de Thera — Noctefuror**_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	19. Mi iPod, tu iPod

_**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Preferencia Personal**

**Capítulo 19: _Mi iPod, tu iPod. _**

…

Un suave murmullo hacía eco entre las paredes del baño mientras Rose cepillaba sus dientes aquella plácida mañana. Todo pintaba para ser un día normal y tranquilo para ella hasta que escuchó el fuerte golpe que hizo la puerta de la habitación de Scorpius dos segundos antes de que su esposo entrara como un rayo al baño y comenzara a desvestirse frente a ella. De nuevo.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco al ver la escena desde el espejo, escupió en el lavabo e intento ignorarlo. Luego de casi cuatro largos meses, había llegado a la conclusión de que, sin importar qué idioma utilizara, Scorpius nunca entendería el significado de palabras tales como "decencia", "vergüenza" o "decoro".

Y ella ya estaba cansada de que la rutina se repitiera cada mañana con el mismo resultado: ella escupiendo bilis antes del desayuno. Así que esta vez hizo ojos ciegos a cada centímetro de piel expuesta a sus espaldas.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó con el cepillo entre los dientes cuando notó la cantidad de maldiciones e improperios que salían de la boca de Scorpius.

— Retrasado.

Ella escupió de nuevo en el lavabo, luego se enjuagó la boca, terminando con su aseo antes de girar sobre sus talones para mirarlo.

— Bueno, es la primera vez que te escucho admitir un defecto, pero es un gran primer paso. Felicitaciones.

Su comentario sarcástico hizo que Scorpius se detuviera justo en el momento preciso en el que metía los pulgares dentro de sus bóxers.

— Muy graciosa. No, _estoy_ retrasado, no que soy un… —Soltó un bufido—. ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

Rose exhaló irónica, sin poder dejar de sonreír ante la vista de Scorpius hecho un lío con los pantalones de su pijama en el piso.

— ¿Disculpa? Mis funciones como esposa en esta casa se limitan a preparar la cena, no a ser tu despertador. ¿Además, no se supone que ya estas de vacaciones? —inquirió, recordando lo que él mismo había pasado restregándole en los últimos días.

Él le devolvió la ironía con su mirada.

— Weasley, la temporada terminó, pero tengo más compromisos. Comerciales por filmar, sesiones fotográficas, apariciones en televisión… —Por fin pudo librar a sus pies de los malditos pantalones—. Mi agenda está muy ocupada —añadió petulante.

Rose alzó una ceja ante su tono. Agitó ligeramente la cabeza, intentando mantener la actitud zen, y volvió a la tarea de verificar que toda su apariencia estuviera en orden. Después comenzó a recoger cada uno de sus artículos de higiene personal.

— Entonces sugiero que te duches rápido porque ya es tarde —respondió con tranquilidad, sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia la salida—. Yo, por mi parte, iré a trabajar como cualquier miembro de la clase trabajadora de este país: sin ningún glamour… pero a tiempo.

Apenas había puesto un pie al otro lado del marco de la entrada del baño cuando sintió los brazos de Scorpius cerrarse en su cintura desde atrás, levantándola del suelo para arrastrarla de regreso.

— ¡Qué estás haciendo! ¡Bájame, Scorpius! —exclamó contrariada, pataleando sin cesar en busca de liberarse—. ¡Suéltame!

Él ignoró sus gritos y la llevó hasta el cubículo de la regadera, abrió ambos grifos y dejó que el agua la bañara por completo.

Rose soltó un jadeo, incapaz de creer lo que sucedía. Intentó salir de ahí, pero lo único que consiguió fue casi resbalarse ahora que se había quedado descalza gracias a su incesante pataleo anterior.

Scorpius la atrapó sin ninguna dificultad, sosteniéndola contra él, en parte para evitar que cayera al suelo y en parte para mantenerla bajo el chorro de agua a pesar de sus protestas.

Ella siguió manoteando, exigiendo que la dejara salir, pero él no parecía querer cambiar de opinión. Al menos durante el siguiente par de minutos hasta que ella estuvo completamente empapada.

Para entonces, Rose había dejado de pelear y sólo se había aferrado a los brazos de él.

— Supongo que ahora tendrás que arreglarte de nuevo —dijo Scorpius con falsa compasión, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa satisfecha que intentaba dibujarse en sus labios—. Qué lastima, vas a llegar tarde.

Rose alzó el rostro para mirarlo a través de las gotas de agua que seguían cayendo sobre todo su rostro. El agua no estaba tibia, sino ligeramente fría, lo que provocó que comenzara a temblar.

— No es gracioso —respondió, haciendo un puchero.

La sonrisa de Scorpius por fin apareció en todo su esplendor.

— Oh, vamos, hasta tú tienes que admitir que te lo merecías.

Ella le dedicó una mirada ácida sin responder.

Los segundos comenzaron a pasar lentamente mientras ambos permanecían juntos bajo el agua, dándole oportunidad a Rose de notar ciertos detalles de los que no había sido consciente en los momentos previos.

Detalles como el hecho de que él estaba casi desnudo, abrazándola por la cintura, muy, pero muy cerca; y ella tenía las manos perfectamente situadas en sus brazos, sintiendo lo duros que estaban sus músculos.

Su mirada vagó hacia ahí, encontrando el contraste de su piel pálida con el tono miel de la de Scorpius como una de las cosas más interesantes del mundo.

Volvió a alzar el rostro para mirarlo. Su mirada estaba perturbadoramente fija en ella.

De alguna manera, la forma en que la sostenía y miraba en esos momentos la hizo sentir como una cosa delicada, frágil y liviana. Una de sus manos abandonó su cintura y apareció frente a ella para hacer a un lado el mechón de cabello que había escapado de su peinado y que se había pegado a su rostro.

Los nudillos de Scorpius rozaron su mejilla, en forma de una ligera caricia que esparció calidez por toda su piel.

Algo muy extraño estaba pasando entre ellos.

A ella no le importaba, en lo absoluto, que estuviera tan cerca. Tampoco pareció importarle cuando tuvo la impresión de que Scorpius lentamente inclinaba la cabeza en su dirección.

Un estremecimiento la recorrió de arriba abajo, anticipando lo que iba a pasar. Los segundos se convirtieron en largas horas en las que contuvo el aliento a la espera de ver qué sucedería.

Entonces el timbre de su celular y luego el de su localizador llegaron desde la cocina.

El sonido fue suficiente para ponerle fin a lo que fuera que estuviera dándose.

De manera automática, Rose echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dando un paso para poner distancia. Seguramente era Rebecca, su asistente. Lo que le recordaba que ya iba tarde.

— Debo irme… —susurró, pasando junto a Scorpius en el reducido espacio para salir.

Escurriendo chorros de agua por todas partes, alcanzó una toalla, y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su escasa coordinación motriz para no resbalarse mientras caminaba por el resbaloso azulejo. Sobre todo porque ahora las piernas no dejaban de temblarle sin control.

…

Horas más tarde, la apretada agenda publicitaria de Scorpius a las afueras de la ciudad, se desocupó más temprano de lo esperado como resultado de un error de planeación para la grabación de los comerciales en los que había sido contratado. Las fechas de filmación no coincidían con las registradas en los permisos así que tuvieron que posponer la filmación por varios días más.

Decir que el pequeño error lo había puesto de mal humor hubiera sido lo menos.

Él siempre se había esmerado por cumplir con su deber tanto como jugador de fútbol, como siendo figura pública, así que odiaba que la gente no tomara en serio su trabajo y le hiciera perder el tiempo.

Yendo de camino a su auto, después de despedirse del equipo de producción por ese día, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Y el maldito timbreo no hizo más que ponerlo de peor humor, no importaba que se tratara de Lex.

Atendió con un gruñido que no pareció molestar a su amigo.

La conversación siguiente no dejó de girar entorno a cosas que habían discutido tan sólo unos minutos antes, cuando habían acordado las modificaciones del itinerario de los siguientes días debido a las complicaciones del día de hoy, por lo que repetirlo ahora le resultaba un verdadero fastidio.

— Sí, Lex —respondió mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo de su sudadera para encender su iPod.

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando notó que la música almacenada no era la suya.

_"¿Qué demonios…?" _

— Malfoy, si estás ignorándome de nuev…

— ¡Deja de fastidiar! —exclamó demasiado alto, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su auto—. Entiendo mi trabajo, Lex. Concéntrate en hacer el tuyo.

Cortó la llamada, soltando un bufido.

— Debes controlar tu mal genio frente a tus amigos.

Scorpius se tensó de inmediato al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas.

Lentamente se giró, encontrándose con su padre, parado en medio de aquel estacionamiento.

— No estábamos hablando como amigos —respondió con un poco más de calma. Tal vez demasiado sorprendido de su repentina visita como para continuar echando fuego—. Lex es mi… colaborador.

— Mucho más razón para controlarte —le aconsejó su padre.

Scorpius permaneció en silencio, manteniendo el contacto visual con él. A pesar de que ahora medían casi lo mismo, había algo en el aura que su progenitor emanaba, que siempre lo hacía ver cien metros más alto. Vestido con un sobrio traje gris oscuro, camisa negra y corbata azul, cubiertos por un abrigo negro, tenía toda la pinta de ser un empresario importante y sumamente exitoso.

No le sorprendía encontrárselo ahí. De alguna manera, siempre se las ingeniaba para dar su paradero sin importar lo distanciados que estuvieran. Él lo había aprendido desde aquella ocasión, cuando tenía ocho años y había decidido fugarse de la casa para unirse al circo. Lo más lejos que había llegado había sido un par de cuadras, pero desde entonces creyó que su padre era una especie de hechicero todopoderoso que siempre daría con él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —se animó a preguntar finalmente cuando el silencio se prolongó demasiado como para soportarlo—. Mi madre dijo que estarían en Whiltshire hasta el final del verano.

— Me llamaron de urgencia de las oficinas de aquí. Me quedaré el fin de semana solamente.

Scorpius asintió con la cabeza. No sabía qué más decir.

Se había imaginado mil y un veces las posibles circunstancias en las que se daría su reencuentro personal con su padre, incluso se sabía de memoria todas las cosas que le diría, pero ahora no se le ocurría nada. Su mente se había quedado completamente en blanco.

— ¿Ya almorzaste?

Su padre terminó de acercarse.

— No, esperaba que tú me recomendaras un lugar. Hace mucho tiempo que no como fuera estando en Londres.

Scorpius lo miró durante un par de segundos, todavía incapaz de creer que estuviera en medio de esa situación.

Sin más por decir o hacer, le indicó a su padre la puerta del otro lado de su auto. Y cuando los dos hubieron entrado en el vehículo, se alejaron de ahí.

…

— Es todo por hoy, gracias por su atención. Pueden retirarse —fue la frase con la que Rose puso fin a su cátedra de aquel día.

Lentamente sus alumnos comenzaron a abandonar el auditorio, algunos acercándose al estrado para despedirse de ella y agradecerle por la clase. Rose correspondía con suaves sonrisas, sintiéndose un poco incómoda por su aspecto de aquel día.

Debido a lo que había ocurrido esa mañana con Scorpius, no le había dado tiempo de volver a arreglarse, así que había tenido que quedarse con el cabello suelto y algo alborotado, un rasgo que había heredado de su madre a pesar del tono rojizo, e ir así a trabajar.

Siempre había sido pulcra con su apariencia, sencilla y discreta pero manteniendo la sobriedad y el profesionalismo, por lo que ahora estaba al borde de un ataque porque las miradas de sus alumnos parecían decir que les extrañaba verla luciendo de esa manera.

Un motivo más para asesinar a Scorpius tan pronto como llegara a casa.

Recogió sus cosas del escritorio e inició su camino hacia su oficina.

La tarde comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad. Una ligera brisa de primavera se coló entre los mechones de su cabello, alborotándolo un poco más, y ella quiso golpear la frente contra el muro más cercano.

No quería pensar en lo ocurrido por la mañana en el baño, pero el asunto no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Todo había sido tan extraño que la había tomado con la guardia baja. Su relación con Scorpius había mejorado notablemente durante los últimos días, luego de la tarde con sus sobrinos, cuando ella había decidido tomar las cosas con más calma.

Sin embargo, lo de esa mañana…

— Uy, a alguien no le dio tiempo para alistarse como de costumbre, ¿eh? —le dijo su asistente con una divertida sonrisa en el rostro, tan pronto como la vio en el pasillo de su oficina.

Cuando había llegado a la universidad, horas antes, había ido directamente a dar clase así que apenas ahora su asistente la veía.

Rose soltó un cansado suspiro mientras le entregaba el montón de papeles que había traído consigo.

— Fue culpa de Scorpius, él… —Se interrumpió cuando vio al rostro de su asistente—. ¿Por qué me miras así?

— Por nada. Solamente estaba pensando en lo bueno que debe ser el sexo matutino entre Scorpius y tú, como para hacerte llegar tan tarde.

Rose sintió como cada centímetro de su rostro ardía de vergüenza al escuchar semejante declaración. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

— No es lo que estás pensando y no… —Volvió a guardar silencio cuando vio que su asistente parecía demasiado divertida con su reacción—. ¿Sabes? No discutiré eso contigo.

Rebecca se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

— Como quieras, de todas formas no te iba a pedir los sucios detalles. A menos que quieras dármelos —sugirió alzando las cejas con aire juguetón.

Rose iba a responder cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Lo sacó de su bolso y vio que tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto. Era de Scorpius.

"Estoy en el estacionamiento de la universidad. Sal."

No le sorprendió que fuera algo tan escueto, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué estaría él ahí. Miró el interior del bolsillo de su saco, al pequeño aparato electrónico de color blanco, y supuso que debía tratarse de eso.

Ella también lo había notado de camino a la universidad.

Entró a su oficina para dejar su portafolio y su bolso sobre el escritorio.

Después de verificar que su cabello definitivamente había tenido días mejores, hizo un intento por recogerlo ayudándose con el reflejo de la ventana y, finalmente, cuando vio que había hecho todo lo posible, regresó al pasillo y comenzó su camino al estacionamiento.

La mayoría de las clases ya había terminado a esa hora del día, así que el flujo de estudiantes se había reducido casi al mínimo.

La imagen de Scorpius fue fácil de distinguir una vez que se encontró en el estacionamiento. Estaba recostado sobre la puerta de su auto plateado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los tobillos enlazados casualmente.

Como en un flashazo, los recuerdos de lo ocurrido horas antes aparecieron en su mente, causando que el temblor en sus piernas regresara. No podía definir lo que había ocurrido y eso la estaba volviendo loca.

Avanzó hacia él, intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, él agitó un pequeño iPod, el cual era idéntico al que ella tenía en el bolsillo.

— ¿Funk? —dijo Scorpius, enderezándose con pereza simulada mientras se quitaba uno de los audífonos del oído—. ¿Cuántos años tienes, anciana? ¿sesenta?

Rose apretó los labios y se estiró el brazo para intentar arrebatarle el iPod. Como él era más alto, tan sólo tuvo que enderezarse para dejarlo fuera de su alcance.

Ella dio un paso atrás y lo miró con dureza.

— Oh, cierra la boca, _Backstreet boy_ —replicó con ironía—. No puedo creer que tengas _Shape of my heart _y que la hayas escuchado más de doscientas veces. Tendrás que cantarla la próxima vez que hagamos karaoke —añadió con una sonrisa regodeada.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Rose vio que Scorpius se sonrojaba, realmente se sonrojaba hasta las orejas. El tono rojo de su rostro contrastaba con su cabello rubio, iluminándolo como una luz neón. La sola visión la hizo sonreír abiertamente.

Él avanzó hacia ella, dispuesto a quitarle su iPod, el que ella había tomado con prisas en la mañana creyendo que era el suyo.

De inmediato Rose soltó un pequeño grito y echó a correr hacia el interior de la universidad, siendo seguida muy de cerca por Scorpius.

La persiguió por una de las zonas de césped, sin lograr entender cómo era posible que se moviera tan rápido usando tacones. Finalmente, la mala coordinación de Rose se hizo presente, provocando que estuviera a punto de tropezase en más de una ocasión, lo que le permitió alcanzarla por fin.

Intentó escabullirse así que la abrazó con fuerza por la cintura desde atrás y siguió luchando por quitarle su reproductor de música.

— ¿Te importaría dejar de manosearme, pervertido? —soltó ella de repente.

Scorpius la soltó de manera abrupta, dando un paso atrás.

— Eso quisieras.

Al final, con la respiración agitada, ambos hicieron el intercambio de iPod's, tratando de ignorar las miradas curiosas que habían atraído sobre ellos con su juego. Rose no podía dejar de sonreír y, al mirarlo, descubrió que Scorpius también lo hacía.

— Anda, vamos —dijo, tomándolo de la muñeca para comenzar a arrastrarlo de vuelta al camino empedrado—. Acompáñame por mis cosas para poder irnos a casa.

Sin mucha resistencia, Scorpius la siguió para volver al edificio donde se ubicaba la oficina de Rose. Notó algunas miradas sobre él, así que decidió ponerse las gafas oscuras. No quería llamar la atención sólo por haber ido a recoger a su esposa al trabajo.

Su mirada viajó hacia la mano que sostenía la de ella. Rose la había tomado con tanta naturalidad que él no había podido resistirse, no parecía preocuparle ni molestarle en lo absoluto, ni siquiera cuando él se animó a entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos.

— Doctora Weasley —dijo Rebecca en cuanto la vio aparecer de regreso—. Ya envié lo que me pidió y… —su voz se desvaneció al encontrarse cara a cara con el jugador estrella de Slytherin.

Rose notó la boca ligeramente abierta de su sorprendida asistente y eso la hizo sonreír más. Era la primera vez, desde que la conocía, que la veía quedarse sin palabras.

— Mmm, Beck, te presento a mi esposo, Scorpius Malfoy —inició con la presentación para atraer su atención—. Scorpius, ella es Rebecca Sewards, mi asistente.

De alguna manera milagrosa, la joven mujer logró estrechar la mano que Scorpius le ofreció. Rose aprovechó el momento para entrar en su oficina y recoger todas sus cosas.

— Tienes muchos libros aquí —comentó Scorpius con aire distraído mientras su mirada recorría los libreros que abarcaban un muro completo. Era una oficina de tamaño promedio, pero estaba sorprendido de la decoración. Tal vez era bastante común, con los libreros en un lado y la pared llena de diplomas en otro rodeando su escritorio, pero aún así cada rincón gritaba "Rose" con todas sus fuerzas.

Rose dejó de buscar en los cajones de su escritorio y lo miró.

— Todos son de lingüística. Es bueno tenerlos a la mano cuando planeo mis clases.

— ¿Es tu padre? —preguntó Scorpius ahora que se había acercado al escritorio, donde había un par de fotos familiares.

Rose asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que ya estaba lista.

Scorpius dejó la foto en el mismo lugar y en la posición exacta en que la había encontrado antes de mirar a Rose y salir de la oficina.

— Beck, me voy a casa temprano. Si necesitas algo, llámame, ¿de acuerdo?

Su asistente asintió varias veces con la cabeza y, cuando Rose y Scorpius dieron media vuelta para irse, no pudo evitar alzar las cejas con picardía, haciendo que su jefa se sonrojara de nuevo.

— Basta —susurró Rose intentando ponerle fin al comportamiento poco profesional de su asistente.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, trató de acomodarse el maletín de su computadora portátil en el hombro, pero le resultaba un poco difícil considerando que Scorpius la tenía agarrada de la mano y eso dificultaba un poco su labor.

Finalmente, él pareció notar el lío en que se estaba convirtiendo y, sin decir ni una palabra, le quitó el maletín de la mano.

Rose le susurró un tenue "gracias" y dejó que el resto del camino al estacionamiento transcurriera en silencio.

— ¿Dónde está tu auto? —le preguntó él, paseando su mirada por los pocos vehículos que aún estaban aparcados.

— No lo tengo desde ayer.

Scorpius la miró a través de las gafas de sol, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Lo robaron?

— Nop. Mi prima Lucy se quedó sin el suyo y necesitaba uno para poder hacer su trabajo.

— ¿Qué hace?

— Hace la música de las películas porno —respondió ella con tranquilidad.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Rose comenzó a reír cuando vio la expresión llena de sorpresa de Scorpius. Estaba inmóvil.

— No es cierto. Es veterinaria en el zoológico de la ciudad. Está a cargo del área del serpentario y una falsa coralillo estaba enferma por lo que tuvo que llevársela a casa para monitorearla.

Scorpius sonrió de lado mientras le sostenía la puerta para que entrara en el auto. Gracias a las pocas, pero altamente instructivas, visitas que había hecho a la familia Weasley, no le sorprendía la variedad de profesiones y oficios que practicaban sus miembros. Así que hubiera creído lo de la musicalizadora de Playboy.

— ¿Y cómo llegaste hoy en la mañana? —preguntó, encendiendo el motor.

Rose le dedicó una mirada cargada de obviedad.

— Usando el autobús. Lo que me recuerda: ¡No vuelvas a hacerme llegar tarde! —exclamó en voz alta, llena de indignación—. Nunca, jamás de los jamases, había llegado tarde a nada. ¿Sabes lo frustrante que fue?

La sonrisa de Scorpius adquirió un tinte burlón.

— Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Ya te acostumbrarás.

Rose abrió la boca, incapaz de creer su absoluta desfachatez y completa falta de comprensión. Un par de cosas se le vinieron a la mente, pero decidió no pelear. Simplemente volvió la vista al frente y se cruzó los brazos.

Su gesto hizo que la sonrisa de Scorpius se hiciera más grande. Le recordó a una niña pequeña haciendo berrinche. Nada que ver con la siempre seria y controladora Rose que tenía como esposa la mayor parte del tiempo.

…

Al llegar a casa, la clásica rutina de su matrimonio se repitió.

Ella subió a su habitación para cambiarse y después regresó a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena mientras Scorpius permanecía sentado sobre la encimera cerca de la estufa a la espera de que todo estuviera listo.

— ¿Ya me lo vas a decir? —inquirió él, rompiendo el tranquilo silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Por qué te gusta el funk?

Rose dejó de mezclar lo que fuera que estaba mezclando en la olla. Después de un par de segundos, sonrió pálidamente antes de retomar su tarea de servir la cena.

— Le gustaba a mi padre. Él… escuchaba funk todo el tiempo, casi todo el día, lo cual, según decía, lo mantenía de buen humor —respondió, sin poder ocultar el tono de nostalgia en su voz.

Pero el gusto de Rose por ese particular género de música iba más allá, mucho más allá.

Su infancia no había sido común.

Debido a que sus padres habían sido investigadores de campo aventureros, ella y su hermano habían sido criados lejos de cualquier indicio de civilización mientras sus padres se dedicaban a estudiar grupos étnicos de lugares cuyos nombres muchas veces no figuraban en los mapas.

Sin embargo, algo que siempre fue constante a pesar de ello fue la música. Podían estar en medio de la fría taiga en Siberia, o adentrados en lo más profundo de la selva de Borneo, pero siempre hubo música.

Cuando ellos murieron, ella no había podido dormir.

Había tenido tanto miedo de que en cualquier momento se despertara otra vez y le dijeran que no vería a mis padres de nuevo.

El funk era lo que le había ayudado.

Su madre siempre se preocupó por cultivar su mente, enseñarle tantísimas cosas que incluso ahora recordaba, pero su padre… su padre la había hecho gran parte del ser humano que era ahora. Le había enseñado a ver lo bueno en lo malo, a divertirse y a tomar las cosas con filosofía. Habiendo sido el penúltimo de siete hermanos, le había mostrado cómo hacerse camino para alcanzar sus propios logros y la había consentido como nadie lo hizo jamás.

Para él, ella siempre fue su princesa, lo más preciado en el mundo.

— Cada vez que lo escucho recuerdo a mi padre, sentado en medio de la nada, haciendo anotaciones mientras escuchaba a Earth, Wind & Fire, a Dennis Coffey, o a Los Blackbyrds. —No pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo—. Eso volvía loca a mi mamá porque ella amaba el rock con toda su alma. La música me hace sentirlos cerca.

Scorpius la miró largo rato, sorprendido por la expresión que había en el rostro de Rose. No era tristeza, era una extraña mezcla de nostalgia y felicidad que no estaba seguro de haber visto en nadie antes.

No podía imaginarse lo difícil que debió haber sido para ella y para su hermano haber quedado huérfanos siendo tan pequeños, lo que significó que sus padres no estuvieran presentes en los momentos más cruciales de su vida: obras de teatro, juegos de campeonato, graduaciones, alegrías o tristezas… Sí, habían tenido a esa gigantesca familia apoyándolos, pero seguramente no había punto de comparación. Nunca lo habría.

Pero aún así ella, más que parecer triste, parecía feliz al ser capaz de traer sólo los buenos recuerdos de su niñez al presente. Había que ser fuerte para poder lograrlo, y eso hizo que él sintiera un nuevo respeto por ella.

— Hoy vi a mi padre —dijo en un susurro, tratando de cambiar de tema. Por alguna razón, nunca había soportado ver a una chica triste, y Rose no era la excepción.

Ella alzó el rostro para mirarlo, sorprendida.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, almorzamos juntos.

— ¿Y qué tal estuvo?

Scorpius sintió algo extraño. Rose estaba ahí, sentada en el banco a su lado en la isla de mármol, con los ojos abiertos de tal manera que había un brillo especial reflejándose en ellos. Parecía genuinamente interesada en el asunto.

— Bien, supongo —respondió encogiéndose de hombros antes de volver su atención al plato frente a él—. No hablamos mucho, pero…

— Compartieron una comida —le interrumpió Rose, poniendo su mano sobre su antebrazo para atraer su atención—. Eso ya es un gran avance.

Scorpius pareció sorprendido por su repentina acción, pero decidió mantenerlo oculto bajo un nuevo encogimiento de hombros.

— Tal vez.

Rose sonrió mientras volvía a la tarea de comer. Los minutos comenzaron a pasar entre ellos conforme se ponían al tanto de lo que había ocurrido en su día. Tan sólo era una crónica de sus actividades, la mayor parte sin incluir sentimientos o cualquier cosa que fuera más personal, pero parecía ser suficiente para ambos.

Scorpius le contó todo lo que había hablado con su padre: la situación actual de la empresa, cómo les había ido a él y a su madre en su viaje a China para vigilar la expansión en aquel país, qué tal lo hacía él ahora que había sido campeón con Slytherin por segundo año consecutivo, sus planes para el mundial en los próximos meses… hasta llegar a los recuerdos de la infancia.

Al parecer, los dos habían prestado suma atención a no tocar temas espinosos que, a pesar de que aun tenían que hablar, todavía no se sentían preparados para hacerlo.

Después fue el turno de ella de hablar sobre su día. No tuvo mucho qué decir, salvo reclamarle una vez más por haberla hecho llegar tarde.

Scorpius terminó de beberse el vino de su copa y se levantó del banco para llevar su plato y todo lo demás al fregadero.

Rose permaneció en silencio, observando como él comenzaba con su tarea diaria de lavar los platos después de la cena. Con toda honestidad, nunca había esperado que él lo hiciera, de hecho, había tenido que obligarlo a ello so pena de no tener otra cena preparada por ella, pero eso había sido casi dos semanas atrás

Ahora él parecía haberlo aceptado. Y eso la hizo sonreír sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Sabía de sobra que su esposo no aceptaba órdenes de cualquiera.

— Scorpius… —dijo con suavidad cuando él terminó con su tarea.

Scorpius levantó la vista y la concentró en ella a la espera de que continuara mientras él se secaba las manos.

— En un mes presentaré el informe de la primera etapa de la investigación que llevo en Saint-Albans.

— Suena importante —comentó él antes de servirse un poco más de vino.

Rose imitó su gesto de encoger los hombros, en un intento por restarle importancia al asunto.

— Ya sabes, es para que el patronato vea lo que hicimos con su dinero con la posibilidad de que sigan financiándonos. El punto es que… me preguntaba si te gustaría ir. No es la gran cosa, pero…

— Está bien. Iré —le interrumpió él—.Sólo recuérdame un día antes, ¿de acuerdo?

La sonrisa de Rose apareció con todo su brillo en su rostro mientras asentía.

En los días anteriores, mientras se afinaban los detalles de tan importante presentación, el asunto no había dejado de darle vueltas en la cabeza, pero siempre se había contenido por miedo a que Scorpius inventara algún pretexto o le saliera con algún desplante y se negara a ir. Incluso había imaginado que tal vez tendría que recurrir al contrato para "obligarlo", pero lo que nunca se esperó era que aceptara con tanta facilidad.

En el último par de semanas las cosas habían cambiado bastante entre ellos. Tal vez era por el hecho de que ya no peleaban como antes, pero ella no podía dejar de pensar que, si todo continuaba así, era muy posible que los próximos meses se fueran como agua entre los dedos.

Y no podía dejar de preguntarse si eso sería algo bueno o algo malo.

— ¿No vas a contestar? —inquirió él, sacándola de su meditación.

— ¿Mmm?

— Tu teléfono. Lleva vibrando una eternidad.

Rose se estiró para alcanzar el pequeño aparato, que permanecía conectado a su cargador en la encimera cercana, y miró la pantalla. La sonrisa se borró lentamente de su rostro mientras sus ojos quedaban atorados en las cuatro letras que iluminaban de color verde la carátula de su celular:

EVAN.

…

_**«Continuará…»**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! _

_Heme aquí de vuelta con este capítulo a manera de regalo de fin de año, lleno de interacción RosexScorpius, para que no se estresen viéndolos pelear todo el santo día ^^. Para todas aquellas chicas que se preguntaban por Evan, bueno, pues él regresa en todo su esplendor en el siguiente capítulo, como el esqueleto en el armario no sólo de Rose._

_Por ahora me despido, y les agradezco muchísimo por dejarme un review en el capítulo pasado._

_Nos leemos el próximo año! (Lo siento, no pude evitarlo ¬¬_U_ )_

_Anna_


	20. La luna plateada de Rose

_**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Preferencia Personal**

**Capítulo 20: _La luna plateada de Rose. _**

…

Después de mudarse en la universidad, Rose había hecho parte de su rutina semanal visitar a sus abuelos durante el fin de semana. Cuando comenzó sus estudios de posgrado, el tiempo en compañía de sus prácticas y el empleo hicieron que la visita se limitara a un día el fin de semana. Y, finalmente, cuando inició su vida como profesora en la universidad e investigadora, las visitas se habían reducido a un par al mes, la mayoría entre semana.

Siendo miércoles, el día en el que menos clases tenía por impartir, Rose decidió aprovechar que tenía avanzado el informe del trabajo en Saint-Albans para hacer una visita a la casa donde había pasado su adolescencia.

Al llegar, su abuela la recibió con un fuerte abrazo mientras la guiaba al interior de la casa, donde su abuelo se encontraba leyendo el periódico del día. A pesar de los años, las rutinas no parecían haber cambiado del todo en el interior de esa vivienda.

— ¡Hola, muñequita! —le saludó efusivo, dejándose mimar por el abrazo de ella desde la parte posterior del sillón donde había estado descansando—. Es un milagro tenerte de visita, tu abuela estaba a punto de volverse loca y llamar a la policía porque no habías venido. Cree que Scorpius te quiere para él solo.

— _Arthur_… —le advirtió su esposa, trayendo entre sus manos una charola donde cargaba una tetera y un trío de tazas—. Estás exagerando mi preocupación, lo cual es una reacción legítima.

Rose se disculpó mientras aceptaba el té que le era ofrecido.

Siendo honestos, la verdad era que lamentaba mucho haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo desde su última visita, pero entre el trabajo (la universidad y Saint-Albans) y su vida como esposa de Scorpius Malfoy, era afortunada por tener el tiempo suficiente como para respirar.

Durante el siguiente par de horas, se encargó de poner al tanto de su vida, laboral y algo personal, a sus abuelos. Ellos no parecían nada molestos porque fuera ella quien estuviera acaparando el ochenta por ciento de la conversación.

De alguna manera, mientras lo hacía, Rose se sintió de regreso a los diez años. Recordó lo difícil que había sido tener que adaptarse a la nueva vida que había para ella sin más viajes alrededor del mundo, permaneciendo en un mismo sitio, con las mismas personas y niños que… no eran capaces de aceptarla del todo. Se había sentido como Elisa Thornberry cuando sus padres la mandaron al internado en la película.

Pero sus abuelos estuvieron ahí, a pesar de que tampoco la entendían por completo, la apoyaron y la cuidaron lo mejor que pudieron.

Ella siempre se los agradecería.

Terminando de ponerse al día, su abuela comenzó con los preparativos para la cena. No obstante, por desgracia, Rose no pudo quedarse debido a un compromiso que había hecho con Scorpius, lo que causó nuevas réplicas por parte de su abuela, quien no la dejó ir hasta que le prometió que volvería para cenar a la semana siguiente.

Así que, después de ceder ante la petición, se despidió y dio por terminada aquella visita relámpago.

— ¡Rose! —la llamaron a sus espaldas cuando cerraba la puerta de la casa.

Su reacción fue, tal vez, la menos lógica si consideraba que escuchar esa voz no debería suponer ninguna sorpresa. Ellos habían vivido en la misma calle durante ocho años, habían sido mejores amigos… habían sido novios por dos años y medio. Él era el chico con el que se había visto compartiendo un futuro.

Lentamente dejó caer su mano del pomo de la puerta y cerró los ojos, respirando profundo mientras se preparaba para encararlo.

— Evan —dijo cuando se encontró con esos ojos de color azul grisáceo. Siempre le habían recordado la tonalidad del cielo nublado aunque, irónicamente, parecían brillar con intensidad—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él le sonrió de esa manera casi inocente que le recordó a un niño siendo descubierto en plena travesura.

— Como no has respondido mis llamadas… Albus me dijo que posiblemente te encontraría aquí, así que aquí estoy.

Rose tomó nota mental de golpear a su adorado primo la próxima vez que lo viera. Aunque tampoco era del todo su culpa, pues ella había sido quien había ignorado cobardemente el timbrar de su teléfono cada vez que leía el nombre de Evan en la pantalla de su teléfono.

— Lo siento, he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente y…

— Tranquila, no es reproche —le interrumpió él, avanzando desde la acera. No parecía estar molesto—. ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café? No me dirás que ya superaste tu adicción a la cafeína, ¿verdad? —añadió extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Rose pasó su mirada de su mano a su rostro un par de veces antes de finalmente asentir con la cabeza. Le sorprendía, y a la vez no, que él aún recordara esa clase de detalles sobre ella. Siempre la había conocido mejor que nadie.

Comenzaron a caminar calle abajo, sin decir ni una palabra, tal vez a la espera de que el otro hablara primero.

Caminar con él resultaba una extraña dicotomía definida entre lo agradable y lo insoportable. Sus pasos se mantenían alineados al ritmo de la caminata mientras pasaban por los locales comerciales. Su mirada viajó por todos ellos, llevándola a concluir que había demasiados últimamente, con demasiadas personas desconocidas que ahora caminaban por el que, durante mucho tiempo, había sido el lugar de ellos dos.

Cuando el hombro de Evan rozó el suyo, Rose se sintió asaltada por una oleada de pánico que automáticamente la hizo dar un paso atrás. Pensó que podía haberlo imaginado, reaccionado mejor, pero ahora nada estaba claro para ella. Tal vez esto no estaba resultando una buena idea después de todo.

No sabía cómo sentirse, qué hacer o qué decir. Pensó que él se daría cuenta y que entonces hablaría, sin embargo, cuando llegaron a una pequeña cafetería a unas cuadras de su antiguo hogar, el único sonido que seguía acompañándolos era el tintineo de las llaves que Evan sacudía nervioso en su mano dentro del bolsillo de su sudadera.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás? —se animó a preguntar finalmente, concentrándose en el suave humo que coronaba la taza de café frente a ella.

Alzó un poco su mirada, todavía sin tener el valor suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos, centrándose esta vez en sus manos, notando cómo abría tres de los sobrecitos que contenían azúcar y los vertía en su bebida. Siempre le habían gustado las cosas muy dulces.

— Como mi contrato a préstamo en Alemania terminó, me solicitaron de regreso así que… es probable que me quede indefinidamente.

— ¿En serio?

— Síp —le respondió él con una sonrisa brillante—. Increíble, ¿verdad? Después de tanto tiempo… —Frunció el ceño— Lo que me recuerda que James me debe una paliza. Dijo que podría patearle el trasero si alguna vez regresaba.

Por primera vez desde hacía veinte minutos, Rose sonrió abiertamente.

Evan y James habían sido mejores amigos, prácticamente, desde que habían empezado a caminar. Habían sido inseparables a pesar de lo dispares que eran sus temperamentos, y lo siguieron siendo a pesar del tiempo y la distancia.

Era gracias a James que ella había conocido a Evan, aunque también había sido su primo el principal obstáculo para que Evan tardara mucho tiempo antes de invitarla a salir cuando eran más adolescentes.

— Ni siquiera él creía que llegaría este día. La única que creyó en mí… fuiste tú.

Rose detuvo la taza de café camino a su boca, al escucharlo.

— James también confiaba en que volverías… —respondió nerviosa—. Sólo que no quería llenarte de presión. Ya sabes, sigue siendo James.

— Es difícil creer todo lo que han cambiado las cosas en estos años —comentó él, cambiando el tema—. ¿James casado con Jacey? ¿y con un bebé? No es que no supiera que ella estaba loquita por él, pero jamás pensé que el cerebro de James alcanzara a darse cuenta. Su bebé es precioso.

No le sorprendió que él ya hubiera conocido al pequeño bebé J. Estaba casi segura de que ya se había reencontrado con todos los miembros de su familia mientras ella se hacía la escurridiza.

—A James le hubiera gustado que fueras su padrino, pero dijo que no podías venir a la ceremonia.

Evan asintió, desviando la mirada mientras su sonrisa palidecía tenuemente.

— Sí, fueron días difíciles. No sabía si me quedaría en Alemania o me trasferirían a Grecia o a Turquía o a Arabia porque Gryffindor aún no me quería de regreso. ¿Qué iba yo a hacer allá? El asunto me traía loco.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Saber lo mal que habían resultado algunos momentos para él estando solo allá, y que ella hubiese sido tan egoísta como para no querer mantener contacto, la hizo sentir peor que basura. Él siempre había estado ahí cada vez que lo necesitó y ella había sido capaz de hacer lo mismo.

Rose alzó la mirada y por fin la enfocó en el hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella. Él tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana a su lado. La gente que pasaba por la calle parecía ser algo demasiado interesante. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas. Decirle otras tantas.

En realidad, quería no sentir ese nudo en el estómago mientras hacía todo lo posible por encontrar la voz que se había desvanecido de su garganta.

— Si te soy honesto, durante todo este tiempo anhelé con toda mi alma regresar. —Su nostálgica mirada se clavó en ella, haciendo que contuviera el aliento—. Quería hacerlo, rezaba porque así fuera, quería regresar a lo que era mi vida; pero al mismo tiempo no quería regresar antes de tiempo sintiendo que era un fracaso.

— Nunca lo habría sido.

Una pálida sonrisa de labios apretados apareció en el rostro de Evan.

— Bueno, pues no se sentía así exactamente. Esperaba que, cuando el momento de regresar llegara, pudiera… no sé, retomar todo dónde se había quedado. Tal vez es estúpido y egoísta, pero de veras quería hacerlo. Y sin embargo, todo ha cambiado. Tú creciste, ambos maduramos y seguimos adelante. Te casaste… —Soltó una extraña exhalación que ella no pudo clasificar—. Creo que todavía no logro procesar eso. ¿Cómo conociste a Scorpius Malfoy?

Rose se aclaró la garganta y bebió un poco de café, esperando que la bebida caliente ayudara en algo. Sólo consiguió que su lengua hormigueara por el ardor de la quemada.

— Una noche, en un club donde a veces solía trabajar como mesera —respondió sin estar muy convencida—. Es una larga historia.

— Puedo imaginarlo.

Sonrió incómoda.

No quería esta conversación. No quería que él se uniera a la lista de personas a las que ella había tenido que mentirles por el bien del contrato. ¿Qué diría si se enteraba de la verdad? ¿Su imagen ante él decaería hasta el fondo si supiera todo lo que ella había cambiado, que se había convertido en una mentirosa sin vergüenza que había sido capaz de engañar a su propia familia sólo por dinero?

Por primera vez en toda su vida, sentía que no lo merecía. Y eso hizo que el corazón se le llenara de pena y de un dolor que no podía explicar aunque lo intentara.

Sus ojos recorrieron todo lo que había frente a ella, en un intento por no descubrirse a sí misma, hasta que un destello en el cuello de Evan captó su atención.

— ¿Eso es… lo que creo que es?

Evan miró hacia su pecho y, con una sonrisa, sacó el cordel negro del que pendía una pequeña luna plateada.

— ¿Qué? ¿esto? Es mi amuleto de la suerte.

Rose apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa para levantarse y mirar la pieza más de cerca.

— No puedo creer que aún tengas eso —dijo con una sonrisa mientras volvía a su asiento.

— ¿Por qué no? Dijiste que cumpliría mi deseo siempre y cuando lo mantuviera cerca, ¿no es verdad?

Ella apretó los párpados con fuerza, sintiéndose avergonzada.

— Era una tonta superstición que se me ocurrió en el momento.

— No para mí, cumplió con su cometido —le aseguró Evan—. Aunque creo que debí ser más específico.

Rose pretendió ignorar lo que aquella última frase traía implícito en sus palabras. Ella podía imaginarse cuál había sido el deseo de Evan, lo sabía porque, durante mucho tiempo, el de ella había sido el mismo.

— Todavía recuerdo a James decirme que de entre todos los regalos que podría haber escogido para darte en tu cumpleaños, había elegido el peor.

— Ah, no le hagas caso. Estaba celoso.

Rose sintió una extraña mezcla de felicidad y nostalgia al ver ese pequeño dije.

Se lo había obsequiado a Evan en el primer cumpleaños que habían celebrado como novios.

Ella había pasado semanas enteras buscando el regalo perfecto y, finalmente, luego de que el tiempo se le viniera encima, había optado por regalarle ésa pequeña luna de plata que había comprado en un mercado durante una breve visita a Marruecos cuando tenía ocho años. Sólo le había cambiado la fina cadena de plata por un cordel negro para que no se viera tan "femenino".

James no había dejado de fastidiarla por eso.

_"¿En serio, saltamontes? Sé que es la primera vez que tienes novio, pero debes aprender que no puedes obsequiarle cosas de chicas. Es lo peor que pudiste haberle regalado"._

Pero a Evan pareció gustarle, a pesar de las burlas de James.

Las lágrimas escocieron sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

Era difícil mantener todas esas cortesías de ponerse al día como viejos amigos, porque las consideraba innecesarias.

Él no había sido sólo su amigo, había sido la persona más importante en todo su mundo. Con él había crecido, había aprendido a aceptarse a sí misma… él… no podían existir palabras suficientes para alcanzar a describir hasta qué punto él había sido fundamental en su vida.

Tanto así que, en algún momento, sinceramente, había creído que no podía imaginar su vida con nadie más.

Podría llamarse como fuera: ingenuidad, amor de juventud, falta de experiencia, pero cuando él se había ido, se había llevado gran parte de ella. La había hecho sentir abandonada de nuevo, justo como se había sentido cuando sus padres habían muerto. Había llorado noches enteras, se había lamentado por haberse quedado cuando le había dado la oportunidad de ir con él.

Pero no había podido hacerlo.

Él iba ido en busca de sus sueños, de su felicidad, de su futuro; y el de ella se había forjado aquí, en Londres, rodeada de su familia.

No hubiera sido justo ir con él, sobre todo por lo incierto que iba a ser todo en Alemania. Ella había querido liberarlo de cualquier atadura que hubiese causado remordimientos en él, quería que viviera la experiencia completa de la búsqueda sin tener que sentirse limitado.

Por eso habían terminado y ella había cortado de tajo todo contacto con él.

— Te eché tanto de menos —susurró con la voz quebrada, aceptando por fin todo lo que se había guardado durante esos años de distanciamiento.

Evander estiró su brazo sobre la mesa, para tomar su mano con fuerza y llevársela a los labios.

— Yo también. Cada día.

Rose apretó los labios en una sonrisa triste para no llorar cuando sintió el suave contacto de su mejilla contra el dorso de su mano. Era un gesto que él solía hacer cuando habían sido novios. Y eso le hizo sentir la misma calidez en el pecho que en aquel entonces… haciéndola desear tener dieciséis otra vez.

Él pareció reparar en eso también, así que se retiró y le sonrió de vuelta.

— Pero, como dice esa canción, éramos jóvenes y lo que tuvimos vino y se fue, ¿verdad? —intentó añadir con jovialidad.

Rose quería negarlo, quería decirle que ella lo había estado esperando, que lo que habían tenido años atrás seguía ahí y que lo único que tenían que hacer era volver a estar juntos para que el resto volviera a ser como antes; pero él tenía razón: las cosas habían cambiado.

Al final, no pudo más que guardar silencio.

Pasaron media hora más en el café, tratando de no volver a tocar temas que ninguno de los dos podía manejar todavía. Era extraño estar frente a la persona que mejor te conocía en el mundo, quien siempre te había escuchado cuando habías querido hablar, y que ahora no tuvieras nada qué decirle.

Bueno, ella tenía muchísimas cosas por decir. El problema era que su garganta se había cerrado casi por completo.

Finalmente, cuando las campanas de una iglesia cercana sonaron para indicar las cinco de la tarde, ambos decidieron que lo mejor era irse. Evan pagó la cuenta y después la guió al exterior del café, donde se dedicaron a esperar la llegada un taxi.

Había comenzado a lloviznar, y el incipiente toque de las frías gotas de lluvia en su piel provocaron que Rose se encogiera un poco.

Cuando uno por fin hizo parada, Evan se estiró para abrirle la puerta en un gesto de caballerosidad. Sin embargo, ella permaneció en su sitio, aferrando con todas sus fuerzas las asas de su bolso, retorciéndolas sin darse cuenta.

— Evan… —susurró con voz extremadamente baja, tal vez esperando que él no alcanzara a oírla.

— ¿Mmm?

— Hubiera… —Se aclaró la garganta. La tenía completamente seca—. ¿Habría hecho alguna diferencia si yo no estuviera casada?

Él se tomó su tiempo antes de responder.

Pensando que tal vez no lo haría, Rose se dio por vencida y entró en el taxi.

— Por supuesto, Rose —respondió por fin, mirándola con intensidad—. Eso habría hecho la diferencia en todo —añadió y luego cerró la puerta del vehículo.

El conductor se puso en marcha, a pesar de que Rose todavía no le había dicho adónde iba. Todo se había desvanecido, dejándole simplemente las palabras de Evan.

Cundo el chofer del taxi le preguntó su destino, Rose le dio la dirección y después torció un poco el cuerpo para seguir mirando a Evan. Su imagen se volvió una difusa silueta que seguía parada frente al pequeño café, viéndola partir.

Tal y como ella lo había hecho cuatro años atrás.

En ese momento, pensó que finalmente soltaría a llorar. Sintió la garganta bloqueada por una pesada roca que no la dejaba respirar y los ojos escocerle por las lágrimas, pero lo único que hizo fue inhalar entrecortadamente.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, pero ella no lo notó. Las palabras de Evan seguían ahí.

…

— ¿Rose? ¿qué haces? ¡Pensé que ya estarías lista!

Rose apartó su mirada distraída de la pantalla de su portátil, a la cual había dejado de prestarle atención desde hacía un rato, al escuchar el reclamo de Scorpius.

— ¿Para qué?

Él soltó un bufido y terminó de entrar a la habitación que ella había acondicionado como biblioteca.

— La cena por el final de la temporada. Te dije que era hoy, ¿la olvidaste? ¡Cómo es posible que la olvidaras si te lo dije esta mañana! —volvió a reclamarle.

Fue entonces que Rose notó el esmoquin que vestía en ese momento.

— ¡No la olvidé! —respondió, levantándose de su silla—. Me entretuve haciendo otras cosas y perdí la noción del tiempo. Dame unos minutos, ¿sí? No te enojes —le pidió con tranquilidad pasando junto a él en la puerta.

Mientras subía las escaleras, tuvo que reconocer que sí había olvidado el asunto, al igual que todo lo demás. Desde su encuentro con Evan, su mente se había quedado prácticamente en blanco.

No tenía ganas de salir, ni de hacer otra cosa, pero de todas formas se vistió con un sencillo vestido de color azul muy oscuro y recogió su cabello en un moño algo flojo, dispuesta a asistir a la dichosa cena. Le había prometido a Scorpius que lo acompañaría, sin mencionar que era una de las cosas que incluía en su contrato, así que no tuvo más opción.

No importaba lo fuerte que le gritaba la voz en su cabeza que lo mejor era quedarse en casa y hundirse bajo las mantas de su cama.

Él parecía tan estresado que no dijo nada cuando la vio aparecer por las escaleras. La tomó de la mano y la guió hacia la salida a toda prisa.

En su camino en el auto, Rose mantuvo la mirada fija en todo lo que pasaba al otro lado de la ventanilla. Al menos hasta que puso atención a la letra de la canción que en ése momento era tocada en la radio.

Una chica cantando que no quería volver a enamorarse otra vez de un _alguien_, pero que tenía miedo porque era capaz de hacerlo.

— ¿Te importaría apagarlo? —suspiró irritada cuando la cantante reconocía que después de tanto tiempo, ése _alguien_ seguía siendo difícil de olvidar.

Scorpius la miró fugazmente antes de volver su atención al camino.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

Rose parpadeó varias veces, intentando deshacerse de las lágrimas que seguían lastimando sus ojos, y desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla otra vez.

— Estoy cansada —se limitó a responder, esperando que eso fuera suficiente. Después, agradeció en silencio cuando Scorpius apagó el radio y ésa horrible canción dejó de sonar.

Minutos más tarde, llegaron a la entrada de un exclusivo teatro en el centro de la ciudad.

Un joven del valet parking le abrió la puerta, y Rose fue recibida por flashes de cámara que la aturdieron momentáneamente, dejándola como un venado encandilado en medio de la carretera. No estaba acostumbrada a la atención y, definitivamente, esta noche no intentaría acostumbrarse.

Scorpius posó la mano en su espalda y avanzó con ella al interior del recinto. Uno de los salones del lugar comenzaba a llenarse de futbolistas y directivos deportivos, provenientes de todos los rincones de Inglaterra. Algunos periodistas se movían entre los pequeños grupos que comenzaban a formarse, intentando capturar todo a detalle.

— Llegan tarde —dijo Alexander tan pronto como los vio entrar. El hombre lucía todavía más apuesto que de costumbre, vestido con aquel esmoquin que parecía hecho a medida.

— Pregunta de quién fue la culpa —farfulló Scorpius.

Sin embargo, su gruñido pareció tener el efecto contrario al que esperaba, pues Lex sonrió abiertamente.

— Entonces valió la pena —dijo antes de extender su mano para tomar la de Rose y depositar un pequeño beso sobre sus nudillos—. Luces hermosa esta noche, Rose.

Ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante su gesto. Scorpius soltó un bufido, atrayendo la atención de su representante y Lex inhaló profundo, como si estuviera llenándose de paciencia.

— Algunos miembros de la junta acaban de llegar, tienes que ir a saludar.

— Bien —farfulló de nuevo antes de girarse para mirar a Rose—. ¿Nos acompañas?

Ella asintió aun cuando había querido decir que no.

La mano en su espalda la guió para adentrarse más en el salón y así comenzar con las presentaciones.

Al poco rato, se anunció que comenzaría la premiación y todos tuvieron que ocupar sus lugares delante del estrado.

Mejor entrenador, mejor estadio, mejor ofensiva, mejor defensiva… premios fueron y vinieron a lo largo de las siguientes horas para honrar a los mejores durante la temporada.

A nadie le sorprendió que Scorpius fuera nombrado nuevamente mejor jugador, sobre todo después de haberlo conseguido en dos ocasiones anteriores (una como "revelación del año", en palabras de Alex). Aunque a ella le sorprendió que la incluyera en su breve discurso de agradecimiento al momento de subir al escenario para recoger su premio.

_"Guardar las apariencias"_, se recordó a sí misma.

Para cuando la entrega terminó, todos fueron a otro de los salones del lugar que había sido acondicionado como área de cócteles, a la espera de que la cena fuera servida en el salón contiguo.

En los siguientes minutos, Rose fue presentada a docenas de personas y se convirtió en una testigo silente de conversaciones que, con toda honestidad, no podían interesarle menos en ese momento. Sin embargo, aunque sus pensamientos no estaban puestos en la velada, fue capaz de desenvolverse con soltura, de estrechar manos, compartir opiniones y agradecer cumplidos con una sonrisa.

Tal parecía que, en ese matrimonio, Scorpius no era el único con dotes histriónicas.

La mano en su cintura no se apartó en ningún instante, la mantuvo cerca de su esposo mientras él se dedicaba a socializar con toda naturalidad. Y ella la sentía como un pesado lastre que la arrastraba para hundirla cada vez más en su miseria interna.

Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más, aprovechó que Scorpius y Lex mantenían conversación con un par de jugadores, compañeros de Scorpius, y lentamente fue replegándose al inicio del salón, esperando no ser notada. La suave música que en esos momentos corría a cargo de un cuarteto de cuerdas, resultó ser de ayuda para cubrir el sonido agitado de su respiración.

Con excepción de uno de los meseros que hacía circular las bebidas, que se le acercó para ofrecerle una copa de champaña, parecía que estaba lográndolo hasta que alguien se acercó a ella.

— Estás preciosa.

Rose sonrió al ver una cara conocida.

— Tú también luces apuesto —dijo mirando a Evan.

Era extraño. Toda la noche su mente se había visto capturada por pensamientos sobre él, muchos de ellos bastante tristes, pero ahora que lo veía, no podía evitar sonreír.

Él era la clase de personas cuya sola presencia resultaba suficiente para alejar todo lo malo. O al menos así había sido con ella.

No había esperado encontrárselo ahí. A pesar de que sabía de sobra que él era futbolista y que comenzaría a jugar la próxima temporada.

Él le ofreció una de las dos copas de champaña y ella la tomó sin pensarlo.

— Intenté llamarte pero, de nuevo, no contestas mis llamadas.

Rose mantuvo la copa en el borde de sus labios.

— No puedo hacer esto —dijo en un susurro.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Soltó una exhalación con algo de irritación. No hacia él, sino a sí misma. Cualquiera habría pensado que con su inteligencia, ella sería capaz de manejar esto con mayor fluidez, pero se sentía atascada. Sofocada.

Abrió la boca para responder, pero una mano se posó en su cintura. Giró el rostro hacia un lado y se encontró con Scorpius parado ligeramente detrás de ella.

Un extraño momento tuvo cabida durante los siguientes segundos en los que parecía que la fría mirada de Scorpius se encontraba clavada en una encarnizada lucha contra la de Evander. Casi podía imaginar el ambiente tornándose oscuro mientras la electricidad chisporroteaba entre aquellos muros uniéndose a la pesadez del aura que absorbió todo el lugar.

Su primer pensamiento fue que, de alguna manera, ambos hombres se conocían.

— Donelly —saludó su esposo, escueto, confirmando su teoría.

Evander optó por mantener la cortesía y la naturalidad.

— Hola, Scorpius. Supongo que tengo que felicitarte por un nuevo campeonato, lo estás haciendo bien con Slytherin.

— Gracias —respondió cortante, apretando un poco más el agarre que tenía en su cintura. No parecía preocuparle que ella no pudiera respirar.

Por segunda vez en el día, Rose no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Su boca se abrió, pero nada salió de ella.

— Ven, Lex nos espera —dijo Scorpius, parándose frente a ella, bloqueando a Evan de su vista—. Permíteme.

Sin que Rose pudiera reaccionar, dejó que le acomodara uno de los mechones sueltos de su peinado, para evitar que le tapara un ojo, y antes de que pudiera imaginarse cualquier otra cosa, él se inclinó para capturar sus labios con los suyos.

Cualquier idea desapareció de su mente mientras intentaba procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento:

Scorpius… la besaba. Otra vez.

Y Evander lo estaba viendo todo.

…

_**«Continuará…»**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! _

_Heme aquí de vuelta luego de las pocas semanas que tuve de vacaciones al terminar semestre en la escuela ^^. _

_En este capítulo apareció –por fin- Evander ya en forma, sacando a relucir algo más tanto en Rose como en Scorpius. ¿Qué sucederá después? Bueno, sólo puedo adelantarles que además de las reacciones por la entrada a cuadro del ex de Rose, Phoebe Hannigan vuelve (lo sé, me odiarán por esto, ya casi puedo sentir sus tomatazos), pero pido algo de confianza._

_Por ahora me despido, agradeciéndoles sus maravillosos reviews a:_

_**Pequinessa — blaiseredfern — jjaacckkyy — Little Mess — Sorcieres de la Neige — IronicamenteCorrecto — Hyacint Mtz — Veida Joana — Evangelina — Lily GP — Saki — Noctefuror — kisa kuchiky — Nibel — Alex Rose Love — Damon-salvatore-lover15 — Diane Potter — kotokoasialove — nahima-chan — Kuchiki Yamiko — lucia23 — Isla de Thera — SangoNW — Mariauxi — Kamari24 — lightness dark — SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy — Adriu — Aleee Tonks — DreamsN'Ruins — ConAmor — Just a little Shooting Star — valenG — Antara Infame — Alexnena25 — Hell Lightwood — Maiara — Antares'sTears — luna-maga — ChocolateMiku — AlySlytherin — Juana — Gabrielita Cullen D**_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	21. Al final del día

_**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Preferencia Personal**

**Capítulo 21: _Al final del día. _**

…

_Scorpius se alejó, terminando el beso. Mantuvo su mano en la cintura de ella y la guió hacia el centro del salón, donde Lex había permanecido hablando con algunos invitados._

— _Disculpen —susurró Rose, manteniendo la mirada en el piso, antes de alejarse para ir al tocador. _

— _¿Acabas de hacer… lo que creo que acabas de hacer? —le preguntó Lex, atrayendo su atención de regreso cuando él se había abstraído siguiéndola con la mirada._

_De inmediato, la tranquilidad en su expresión cambió mientras se giraba lentamente para mirar a su representante._

— _No soporto al tipo —respondió Scorpius, encontrando con la mirada a Evander Donnelly no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban—. Sonriéndole como si fuera la gran estrella de Gryffindor cuando ni siquiera ha empezado a jugar, y valiéndole realmente poco que fuera mi esposa. ¿Cuál es su maldito problema?_

_Lex sonrió de lado antes de tomar un poco más de la champaña que tenía en una mano._

— _¿Suyo? Ninguno. ¿Tuyo? Que fue novio de Rose. Probablemente el hombre con el que se habría casado si tú no la hubieras besado aquella noche en el club…_

…

Alexander seguía hablando, manteniendo la mirada fija en la lista de cosas que tenía apuntadas en su agenda sobre el escritorio en su oficina. Como cada martes, había citado a Scorpius para recordarle todos los asuntos de negocios que tenían pues, como su representante, tal parecía que también era su obligación ser la niñera de Scorpius e ir tras él para que no se descarriara más de lo humanamente corregible.

— En cuánto a la sesión fotográfica, creo que… —su voz se desvaneció al levantar la vista y notar que, de nuevo, su amigo no le estaba prestando atención— deberíamos olvidarlo. Vas a estar ocupado después de la operación de cambio de sexo que reservé para ti. —Deslizó un pedazo de papel y una pluma— Toma, firma aquí y entonces seré dueño de tu nombre. Después de todo, necesitarás una nueva identidad.

— Claro… —susurró Scorpius, manteniendo su mente en otro lado. Al menos hasta que notó que el papel que le había extendido Lex era un post-it color naranja fosforescente.

"Presta atención o te golpearé", tenía escrito el pequeño papel.

Scorpius frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada hacia su representante.

— ¿Ya? ¿De nuevo estás aquí? —preguntó Lex con sarcasmo— ¿Podemos continuar?

— ¿Es cierto lo que me dijiste la otra noche durante la cena, que Donnelly es el ex novio de Rose? —inquirió Scorpius, buscando aclarar la duda que lo había hundido en el insomnio durante los últimos seis días.

Lex lo miró durante algunos segundos. Finalmente se recostó sobre su asiento y movió la cabeza confirmando su respuesta.

—¿Crees que no me dediqué a averiguar todo lo que pude sobre ella antes de ofrecerle el contrato? Hasta sé el color de las ligas de los frenos que utilizaba en la adolescencia. —Inhaló profundo—. Evander Donnelly creció en Paddington en la misma calle donde viven los abuelos de Rose y fueron novios hasta Noviembre de 2005, antes de que él fuera enviado a préstamo al Bayer Munich. ¿Necesitas algo más?

Scorpius negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada.

El mundo debía ser malditamente pequeño o el universo era un bastardo traicionero. Rose y su némesis, novios, ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades?

Él y Donnelly habían comenzado sus respectivas carreras deportivas casi al mismo tiempo, en los dos equipos que mantenían dividida a Londres y, por consiguiente, ambos fueron hechos rivales desde el comienzo.

Deportivamente, Scorpius no tenía ningún motivo para odiar a Evander. A pesar de que los dos eran delanteros, lo cierto era que sus talentos eran muy diferentes: a él le gustaba correr por toda la cancha y plantear el juego mientras que Evander era un cazador de goles nato. Scorpius estaba seguro de que si ambos jugaran en el mismo equipo, serían una dupla invencible.

Sin embargo, fuera de la cancha el asunto era muy diferente… y la culpa la tenía la prensa.

Los dos habían sido llamados "las dos caras del fútbol". No sólo por los equipos a los que pertenecían sino por la manera en la que se habían desarrollado sus carreras. Scorpius había ascendido de inmediato al equipo grande, se había hecho de fama y fortuna dentro y fuera del terreno de juego en menos de lo que cualquiera se pudo haber imaginado y sus tropiezos no se habían hecho esperar: su apellido, las fiestas, los escándalos, la indisciplina…

Por su parte, Evander era considerado el chico de la ciudad, alguien común y corriente, sin apariencia de modelo, que había salido de las calles londinenses después de jugar como miles de niños lo hacían. No había entrado a Gryffindor por la puerta grande, lo habían enviado a Alemania a jugar con un equipo más o menos importante para que se fogueara y consiguiera experiencia. Después, cuando ganó todo cuanto pudo haber ganado allá, Gryffindor lo había considerado listo y lo había traído de vuelta.

La prensa no había dejado de hablar de su retorno y los fanáticos lo habían recibido casi como un héroe, a pesar de que ni siquiera había comenzado a jugar.

Ambos eran llamados las dos caras del fútbol porque, según los medios, eran los mejores ejemplos de los dos caminos que podían recorrer los aspirantes a figuras del balompié: la vía rápida y del escándalo, o la vía segura con esfuerzo y disciplina.

Scorpius nunca había tenido un verdadero motivo para odiar a Evander, más allá del hecho de darle a la prensa de qué hablar, hasta hacía seis noches, cuando lo había visto conversar con Rose, _su_ esposa. Algo había ocurrido en su interior, le había reventado en lo más profundo verlo con ella, la manera en la que le hablaba, cómo la miraba, que ella le sonriera como lo había hecho… Todo eso lo había vuelto loco y no podía imaginar por qué.

Alexander tuvo que darse por vencido y concluir la reunión laboral de aquel día cuando vio a Scorpius perderse en sus pensamientos otra vez. Definitivamente, el jugador estrella de Slytherin no iba a prestarle nada de atención en ese momento.

…

El teléfono comenzó a sonar mientras Rose drenaba la pasta que había estado cocinando en los últimos minutos.

Se estiró desde su posición frente al fregadero y con mano torpe descolgó el auricular y activó el altavoz para saludar mientras volvía a su tarea de preparar la cena.

— Dame un motivo para no asesinarte la próxima vez que te vea —dijo cuando reconoció la voz de Albus.

Su amenaza no pareció causar el efecto esperado en su primo, quien comenzó a reír a pesar de lo arisco de sus palabras.

— Ya hablaste con Evander, ¿verdad? De nada —respondió Albus sin ocultar la satisfacción que se escuchaba en su tono.

— ¿Ni siquiera te atreves a fingir demencia?

— No tengo por qué hacerlo. Rosie, preciosa, mi pequeño saltamontes…

— No me digas saltamontes —le interrumpió ella. No le gustaba el sobrenombre que James le había dado porque siempre que lo escuchaba significaba que había metido la pata en el ámbito de interacción social.

Albus guardó silencio un par de segundos, tal vez sorprendido por su sequedad. Cuando volvió a hablar, se escuchaba demasiado serio.

— Era algo que necesitabas hacer, no sólo por él sino también por ti. Especialmente por ti —recalcó—. Así que no le veía ningún sentido dejar que continuaras escondiéndote. Los Weasley no somos cobardes, bueno, no si omitimos a Molly y su fobia a las arañas, y a ti con tu asunto del agua.

Rose cerró los ojos, recordándose que la seriedad en Albus nunca podía durar demasiado.

— No te burles de tus primas.

— Mi punto es que espero que haber hablado con Evan te haya dado una mejor perspectiva.

— No realmente —respondió ella, acercándose al refrigerador para sacar la botella de vino del congelador.

— ¿Se besaron?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó atónita. El recuerdo del último beso que había recibido cruzó su mente como un disparo y por poco la botella se le resbaló de las manos— ¡No!

— Pero lo pensaste. —Eso no era una pregunta.

Rose puso la botella de vino sobre la isla y luego apoyó las manos en el borde. Respiró profundo y en silencio pidió por más paciencia y que su mente dejara de ser ese revoltijo en el que se había convertido en los últimos días.

— Albus, ¿hay algún otro motivo para esta inesperada llamada en martes? Porque sino entonces fingiré fallas en la comunicación y colgaré.

— Buu, malvada. —Esta vez fue el turno de Rose para sonreír, casi podía imaginarlo haciendo un puchero—. Está bien, también te llamaba porque, y que Dios me perdone al darme la razón, la paranoica de mi hermana no ha dejado de llamar para recordarles a _todos_, podemos insertar aquí a alguien cuyas iniciales son ED también, que su fiesta de cumpleaños es este viernes y que nadie puede faltar. Ya sabes, so pena de que te arranque la cabeza de un mordisco cuando se convierta en el dragón pelirrojo.

— Repito: no deberías burlarte de tu hermana.

— Nah, ella sabe que es de cariño.

La sonrisa de Rose se hizo más amplia al escucharlo reír.

Mientras terminaba de poner la mesa, la conversación telefónica que mantenían se prolongó por algunos minutos más, rondando rápidamente por los temas banales, antes de que por fin Albus se despidiera porque tenía un importante examen al día siguiente.

Casi en el mismo momento en que Rose oprimía el botón para desactivar el altavoz, Scorpius apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

—La cena ya está casi lista —dijo ella al verlo. Parecía muy serio, pero lo atañó al hecho de que era un poco más tarde de lo normal y que él debía tener mucha hambre, cosa que siempre lo ponía bastante huraño. Una de las cosas que había aprendido en su tiempo de casados.

— Debes empacar.

— ¿Qué?

— Iremos a Manchester.

— ¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar, congelándose en medio de la cocina, sosteniendo los dos platos de pasta— ¿Cuándo? ¿por qué?

— Tengo trabajo, haré una sesión fotográfica para una marca de ropa. Nos iremos mañana temprano y regresaremos en unos días.

Rose seguía sin creer lo que escuchaba. Casi podía jurar que se había quedado sorda, porque lo único que alcanzaba a percibir era un zumbido lejano. Sabía que tenía la boca abierta, pero eso terminó cuando la molestia pinchó su cuerpo al darse cuenta que, de nuevo, era víctima de las cláusulas del contrato "Sólo importa Scorpius y tus asuntos pueden irse al carajo".

— ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? —Negó vehemente con la cabeza— No puedo irme así como así. Tengo clases por dar, muchísimos pendientes en mi oficina, sin mencionar que mañana es el cumpleaños de Lily y el viernes es la fiesta. Vino a hablarnos de ello hace un mes, ¿recuerdas?

A pesar de su argumento, la expresión de Scorpius seguía siendo la misma.

— ¿Crees que me interesa? Irás conmigo porque es tu deber como mi esposa —sentenció con una frialdad que no había utilizado muy a menudo con ella. De hecho, sólo la había usado al decirle lo que quería beber la noche que se conocieron en el club.

— ¡No puedes hacer esto! —exclamó Rose. Él se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Ella avanzó casi corriendo y lo tomó de la muñeca— No, Scorpius. —Habría querido hacerse escuchar firme, pero no pudo evitar que su voz adquiriera un tono casi suplicante.

La situación era demasiado inesperada, y no tener el control siempre había transformado su voz en un chillido nervioso.

Él no podía hacerle esto. No podía obligarla a ir a un compromiso que él tenía, sólo porque se le daba la gana. En cualquier otro momento, ella probablemente hubiera accedido, tal vez se habría molestado en un principio pero finalmente habría ido con él. No esta vez. De todos los días del año, ella solamente pedía estos para no tener que anteponer sus deberes como esposa de Scorpius por encima de todo, mucho menos de su familia. No de su familia.

Esperaba que él pudiera entenderlo.

Sin embargo, lo único que recibió fue un movimiento firme de su parte para deshacerse de su agarre antes de decir:

— Nuestro vuelo sale a las diez. —Después salió de la cocina, dejándola ahí, con las manos convertidas en puños y los ojos escociéndole por las lágrimas de rabia.

Se sentía una tonta por haber creído que tal vez él la comprendería. ¿A quién quería engañar? Nunca lo había hecho y estaba más que claro que jamás lo haría.

A Scorpius Malfoy sólo le preocupaba él mismo.

…

— ¿Ésta es tu manera de hacerme creer que Scorpius es feliz? Eres patético.

Alexander no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a su hermana molesta por la misma escena que él presenciaba en estos momentos a través de las gafas de sol: Scorpius apareciendo en la locación donde harían la sesión fotográfica para la marca de Phoebe, con nada más ni nada menos que Rose a su lado.

Era un bello día soleado en Manchester, perfecto para realizar la sesión fotográfica al aire libre y, debía admitir, había algo realmente satisfactorio en ver a la pareja llegando. Y, claro, no tenía nada que ver con la expresión de su hermana.

Bueno, tal vez un poco.

— Yo no le dije a Scorpius que la trajera —respondió sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con destellar en su boca—. Él lo hizo por cuenta propia.

Phoebe le dedicó una mirada irónica a través de las gafas oscuras. Él lo supo por la manera en la que se arquearon sus cejas por encima de las monturas. No obstante, cuando abrió la boca, muy seguramente para decirle algún improperio, Scorpius se acercó a ellos borrando cualquier rastro de molestia del rostro de ella.

— Hola, Scorpius —le saludó, avanzando a través de los miembros de utilería que seguían montando parte del equipo.

— Phoebe.

Ella le sonrió, estirando su mano para estrechar la suya. Tenía que admitir que no le gustaba, en lo absoluto, la idea de tener a la esposa de Scorpius en el set, pero no podía hacer mucho al respecto. Después de todo, en ese momento sólo quería de regreso a su amigo de la infancia, lo demás… ya se vería conforme a la marcha.

Uno de sus asistentes la llamó, haciéndole gestos hacia el vestido que lucía una de las modelos, y ella tuvo que alejarse para cumplir con el deber. Siendo su año como diseñadora debutante, había tenido un muy buen inicio durante la semana de la moda y ahora se encontraba en el siguiente nivel: lograr que su ropa adquiriera notoriedad en el mercado.

Desde su punto de vista, no habría podido contar con mejor recurso que la presencia de Scorpius para ser la imagen principal.

Tan pronto como la tuvo lejos de su alcance, Lex caminó hacia su amigo, quien no parecía tener muy buena cara después de todo. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

— La trajiste.

Scorpius lo miró con pereza, se levantó las gafas oscuras para frotarse los ojos con las manos y luego las dejó caer de nuevo.

— Ella quiso venir.

Por su cara y por la cara que tenía Rose en ese momento, alejada de ellos, y viéndose extremadamente fuera de lugar, Lex podía discrepar en ello. Esperó algunos segundos a que Scorpius agregara algo más pero, al ver que eso no sucedía, decidió dejarlo en paz por ahora, ya después habría tiempo para averiguar.

— Bien, ve a que te alisten —dijo mirando hacia donde se encontraba montada el área de vestuario y maquillaje—. El fotógrafo querrá aprovechar la luz natural así que hay que comenzar de inmediato.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después de su arribo, todo estaba listo para comenzar la sesión.

Scorpius hizo todo a la perfección, atendiendo indicaciones y dándole al fotógrafo lo que quería. Con toda honestidad, él desearía estar en cualquier otro lugar en vez de estar haciendo esto. No le gustaban los reflectores, al menos no de esta manera. Le gustaba la notoriedad que le daba su trabajo; pero los comerciales, las fotografías y la publicidad en general eran cosas que él no haría si tuviera la oportunidad de elegir.

Sin embargo, trabajo era trabajo. Era la publicidad la que pagaba sus cuentas, la que lo había catapultado a ser una de las imágenes más influyentes del mundo, y ese renombre le había traído varios beneficios, de los cuales él no tenía ningún problema en gozar.

Así que ahora aquí estaba, siendo sólo la imagen que soportaba la línea de ropa, comportándose como un simple poste en el que la modelo en turno se inclinaba para lucir un vestido que formaba parte de la colección. De vez en cuando cambiando el ángulo de su rostro, la posición de su mano o su postura, conforme el fotógrafo lo demandaba.

Entre toma y toma, su atención se veía dividida entre Rose y Phoebe, quienes permanecían en lugares opuestos del plató que había sido montado para la sesión.

Claramente a su ex novia no le había hecho ninguna gracia que llevara a su esposa al trabajo. Sin embargo, en su defensa podía decir que no lo había hecho para fastidiarla, es más, ni siquiera había pensado en ella cuando había decidido sacar a Rose de la ciudad, sólo… tampoco el motivo estaba muy claro para él.

Accidentalmente, había escuchado la conversación que ella mantenía por teléfono y, cuando su primo mencionó la fiesta de cumpleaños y quiénes estarían presentes, fue como si algo se apoderara de él. No había podido con el pensamiento de Rose en la misma habitación que Evander Donnelly, celebrando, mientras él estaba lejos. Mucho menos ahora que sabía que habían sido novios en un pasado no muy lejano.

Las palabras de Lex le habían dado tantas vueltas en la cabeza que lo habían puesto de un humor demasiado cercano a la ira del diablo y no podía entender por qué. Cada vez que buscaba una razón lógica, recordaba lo que había ocurrido durante la cena de final de temporada y su humor se hacía más volátil.

No podía entender el motivo y el asunto lo traía loco.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Alexander, acercándose a él mientras le ofrecía una botella de agua cuando el fotógrafo decidió darles un respiro después de más de dos horas sin descanso—. Parece molesta.

Scorpius siguió la línea de su mirada y notó que Rose permanecía apoyada en la baranda del piedra del puente en el que estaban trabajando. Tenía los brazos cruzados, abrazándose a sí misma, y su mirada parecía perdida en algo en medio de la nada.

— Sólo está un poco cansada —respondió Scorpius antes de darle un trago a la botella.

— ¿Qué le hiciste?

Casi se ahoga con el agua.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó tosiendo—. Nada. Yo… ¿por qué crees que le hice algo?

Alexander lo miró con algo de ironía.

— Porque tienes la mirada.

— ¿Qué mirada?

— La mirada de "Fastidié a alguien y no sé cómo disculparme".

El rostro de Scorpius se convirtió en una máscara impávida. No porque Lex estuviera diciéndole mentiras, sino porque era exactamente lo opuesto.

— Concéntrate en hacer lo que te ordené —dijo con frialdad, tratando de ignorar la sonrisa burlona que intentaba abrirse paso en el rostro de su representante.

— Ya lo hice, deberían estar en sus manos en estos momentos.

— Genial, gracias. —Cerró la botella, se la arrojó con un movimiento suave, y comenzó a alejarse.

— Scorpius… —le llamó Lex cuando había avanzado algunos pasos—. Esta vez eso no será suficiente.

Scorpius se quedó estático durante un par de segundos, meditando sus palabras, pero finalmente decidió apartarlas de su mente y seguir con lo que iba a hacer.

…

Rose soltó un suspiro cansada cuando escuchó al fotógrafo decir que se tomarían quince minutos de descanso.

Habían estado trabajando durante las últimas casi tres horas y sólo les daba esos pocos minutos argumentando que quería aprovechar al máximo la luz solar. El tipo parecía un obsesivo perfeccionista con su trabajo, no dejaba de dar indicaciones a todos, cuidando hasta el más mínimo detalle… y ella podía entenderlo. Porque ella también era una obsesiva perfeccionista.

Mientras el grupo se dispersaba para conversar, beber agua o comer un bocadillo, Rose tenía que reconocer que nunca se había imaginado que una sesión fotográfica requiriera tal movimiento de recursos humanos y materiales. Había como media docena de maquillistas, otros tantos más encargados de la iluminación, el vestuario, sin contar a las modelos y a los asistentes que parecían pequeñas hormigas moviéndose de un lado al otro. Y todo por ¿cuántas? ¿Veinte fotografías de las cuales sólo una mínima parte vería la luz del día en forma de anuncios en vallas o en artículos de revista?

Ella nunca entendería el mundo de la publicidad. Y tampoco era como si en ese momento estuviera realmente dispuesta a aprender.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Scorpius, acercándose a ella. Con esa estúpida sonrisa de lado que de tan mal humor la ponía.

Ahí estaba el motivo por el que se encontraba en ese lugar, en vez de estar con su prima, su casi hermana, celebrando su cumpleaños entre pizza, cerveza, frituras y tequila mientras veían películas en pijama. Lily nunca iba a perdonarle haberla abandonado en un día así de importante.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, dejando que su rostro adquiriera una expresión más agradable que la que en realidad quería mostrar en ese momento.

— Necesito más paciencia, que mágicamente pueda regresar a Londres antes de las ocho de la noche de hoy y que me des el divorcio —susurró con los labios apretados, mirando a las personas frente a ella para no tener que mirar a su esposo—. Pero como nada de eso es posible, sólo necesito que te alejes de mí porque en estos momentos tengo ganas de sacarte los ojos.

— Rose…

— Lárgate, Scorpius —dijo con voz derrotada. Cualquiera que los viera en ese momento, no podría imaginarse lo amargas que le sabían las palabras—. No sé cuánto tiempo más podré aguantar la sonrisa si sigues aquí.

— Bien, entonces abúrrete si quieres —le gruñó él en respuesta—. Da igual.

Rose mantuvo el aire en sus pulmones mientras lo veía alejarse, regresando con el grupo al cual se le habían terminado sus quince minutos de descanso, para continuar con la sesión fotográfica. Cuando estuvo segura de que nadie estaba lo bastante cerca para notarlo, dejó que la falsa expresión se desvaneciera de su rostro y exhaló con tristeza.

Ni siquiera estaba molesta con él, estaba… profundamente decepcionada. Porque cada vez que pensaba que él no era tan malo, que tal vez se trataba de una fachada, entonces él se comportaba como un asno insensible que la hacía sentir una completa estúpida por creer que era diferente.

Porque ella no era ninguna tonta, sabía perfectamente el motivo por el que él la había traído. Y ese motivo estaba con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo, acomodándole la voluminosa falda del vestido a una de las modelos que vestía la ropa que ella había diseñado.

…

El resentimiento acumulado de Rose no encontró vía de escape sino hasta cuatro días después, cuando por fin volvió a estar en suelo londinense.

La condenada sesión fotográfica había sufrido de un 'pequeño' retraso cuando el hermoso clima en Manchester fue devorado por una tormenta que los mantuvo enclaustrados en las habitaciones del hotel porque no podían hacer nada al aire libre. Si en algún momento Rose había dudado que el infierno existía, esas dudas quedaron en el olvido cuando se había visto obligada a tener que fingir durante cuarenta y ocho horas seguidas que realmente amaba a Scorpius, dejando que él la abrazara o la tomara de la mano cuando lo que ella quería era en realidad ahorcarlo.

Cualquiera diría que ahora que se encontraban de regreso en la ciudad, su mal humor habría disminuido, pero desgraciadamente había sido lo contrario cuando vio la cantidad de mensajes en el contestador, ni qué decir de los que habían saturado el buzón de voz de su teléfono celular.

No había querido atender en los días que estuvieron en Manchester porque, con toda honestidad, no había tenido cabeza para enfrentar a ningún miembro de su familia vía telefónica y explicarles por qué diablos había decidido anteponer algo tan banal como el trabajo de su esposo por encima del cumpleaños de Lily. Y sin ningún aviso previo, además.

— ¿Quieres… cenar fuera? —le preguntó Scorpius mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

Ésa fue la gota que derramó el vaso de su paciencia.

Arrojó su abrigo sobre el respaldo del sofá y se giró para mirarlo.

— ¡No, lo que quiero es que no intentes besarme de nuevo, me escuchaste! ¿Quién rayos te crees que eres?

Scorpius imitó su gesto y también arrojó su abrigo, avanzando un par de pasos hacia ella.

— ¿Qué te molestó más, que yo te besara o que te besara frente a Evander Donnelly? —inquirió en voz alta. Rose abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, sorprendida de su pregunta—. Sí, sé sobre él. Sé que es quien te ha estado llamando, que has estado viéndolo y que fueron novios. ¿Crees que no lo sabría? —Una exhalación irónica salió de los labios de Scorpius—. No me tomes por estúpido.

Cerró los ojos, intentando por todos los medios posibles contenerse, pero finalmente lo Weasley combinado con lo Granger se liberó en sus venas, haciéndolas arder con tal intensidad, que comenzó a ver todo en una intensa tonalidad roja.

— ¡No te atrevas a hacerte la víctima! ¿Tú crees que no sé sobre Phoebe Hannigan? ¿que me llevaste a Manchester para darle celos? —Esta vez fue el turno de Scorpius para mostrarse sorprendido—. ¡Cómo puedes ser tan inmaduro!

Rose habría continuado con aquella discusión de haber podido. El problema era que estaba tan dolida y tan frustrada que físicamente estaba agotada. Así que, sin darle oportunidad a Scorpius para reclamarle de vuelta, fue hacia las escaleras y corrió hasta su habitación, dejándose caer sobre el colchón tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras de ella.

A lo lejos, se escuchó el portazo proveniente de la habitación de Scorpius.

Tenía las manos hechas puños apoyadas sobre sus muslos, apenas podía respirar, estaba segura que un monstruo intentaba abrirse paso entre su piel. Sin embargo, lo único que emergió de su interior fueron amargas lágrimas de rabia que caían sobre los dorsos de sus manos. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y entonces el primer sollozo se abrió paso entre sus dientes apretados.

Por fin su frustración había encontrado un camino de salida… y lo había hecho de la manera más dolorosa.

…

No supo a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que su llanto disminuyera lo suficiente como para que pudiera respirar con calma de nuevo.

Se talló los ojos, en medio de la oscuridad, y meditó seriamente la posibilidad de sólo recostarse y dormir con la ropa que llevaba puesta. Sin embargo, recordó que su equipaje estaba junto a la puerta, y el lado obsesivo de su personalidad le hizo saber que no podría descansar hasta que hubiera desempacado.

Esperó un par de segundos y finalmente se puso de pie para salir de su habitación. El pasillo estaba completamente a oscuras, lo que quería decir que tampoco Scorpius había salido de su habitación desde que había escuchado aquel portazo, y ella lo agradeció en silencio.

Bajó por las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo y levantó del suelo su valija, dejando la de Scorpius justo donde estaba. Ella no volvería a mover ni un solo dedo por él.

Cuando se disponía a subir de nuevo a su habitación, el número rojo en el contestador parpadeó intermitente, exigiendo su atención. Sabiendo que no podía retrasar lo inevitable, oprimió el botón de reproducir y la voz automática le saludó anunciando que había catorce mensajes nuevos. Honestamente, había esperado el doble. Oprimió otro botón para escuchar el primer mensaje: un gritó emocionado que la hizo dar un salto.

Era Lily.

— ¡Rose, eres increíble! ¡Te adoro, prima, jamás pensé que lo harías! —Otro grito emocionado—. ¿Cómo se las arreglaron para conseguirme pases a camerino para Muse? —Otro grito emocionado más—. ¡Son increíbles! ¡Tú y Scorpius se irán al cielo con todo y zapatos! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —la grabación terminaba con un gritillo más.

Reprodujo el segundo mensaje y resultó prácticamente lo mismo, al igual que el tercero y el que seguía, y el que seguía…

— ¡Rose, tienes que oír esto…! —decía Lily en el último mensaje antes de que su voz fuera reemplazada por cientos de voces coreando a todo pulmón la canción 'Starlight'—. ¡Ha sido la mejor experiencia de toda mi vida! ¡Prima adorada, de ahora en adelante seré tu esclava, no puedo creer que lo consiguieras! ¡Dale mis saludos a Scorpius y también a Alex por mandarme los boletos y darme el mejor cumpleaños del mundo! ¡Los amo! —Un nuevo grito entusiasta.

La voz mecánica del contestador le hizo saber que ya no había más mensajes.

Sin lograr conseguir salir de su asombro, Rose oprimió el botón para eliminar todos los mensajes y se quedó contemplando el teléfono durante un par de minutos.

Toda la familia había intentado conseguir los boletos para Lily en cuanto se enteraron de que la fecha del concierto coincidía con su cumpleaños, pues no era un secreto que Lily era una gran fanática de aquella banda. Habían hecho hasta lo imposible, pero al final no habían logrado conseguir ni una sola entrada. No era posible que Scorpius…

Esto tenía que ser un error, tal vez se había quedado dormida y ahora estaba soñando, no podía ser que… Scorpius… él había dicho que el cumpleaños de Lily no le interesaba…

Iba a terminar loca. Definitivamente iba a terminar loca.

…

Scorpius estaba tendido en su cama, con un brazo cubriéndole los ojos a pesar de que se encontraba casi en penumbras, a pesar de la lámpara encendida sobre el buró. Había intentado dormir, había intentado desquitarse, había intentado tantas cosas, pero al final no había podido hacer nada que lo hiciera sentir mejor. Estaba molesto, no con Rose, consigo mismo.

Un par de golpes suaves sobre su puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. No respondió, ni tampoco tuvo que hacerlo.

— Scorpius… —Lentamente la puerta se abrió, dejando que la luz del pasillo iluminara la silueta de Rose, quien se había detenido en el marco de la entrada.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó escuchándose demasiado arisco, incluso contra su propia voluntad. Ella alcanzó el apagador junto a la puerta y encendió la luz, dejándolo momentáneamente ciego. Parpadeó varias veces y se acomodó el antebrazo sobre los ojos, aunque todavía podía verla a través del pequeño espacio que quedaba justo sobre la nariz.

La vio caminar hacia él, deteniéndose a los pies de la cama, donde él tenía las piernas dobladas.

— Dijiste que… querías ir a cenar fuera —comenzó nerviosa—. Estoy cansada por el viaje, y seguro tú también, así que si no quieres cenar, tal vez podríamos hacer otra cosa. No sé, tal vez ir al cine o a caminar… lo que sea que te sirva para relajarte —explicó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Tenía las mangas del suéter cubriéndole hasta los nudillos y eso la hacía parecer demasiado inocente.

Una diminuta sonrisa de lado apareció en su rostro, sin que pudiera evitarlo. Antes de que pudiera pensar en hacerse el digno o en cómo continuar con la pelea que habían mantenido al llegar al departamento, se levantó de la cama. Fue hacia su clóset para ponerse una camisa y encima una chaqueta.

Caminó hacia Rose, quien se había sonrojado tenuemente por verlo sin camisa, y la tomó de la muñeca.

— Andando —le dijo, sacándola de la habitación.

Tenía el lugar perfecto en mente.

…

— ¿Esto es lo que haces para relajarte? —inquirió Rose atónita, manteniendo la vista al frente—. Trabajas haciéndolo.

Estaban nada más ni nada menos que en el estadio donde Slytherin jugaba como local. Ella todavía no podía entender cómo Scorpius había conseguido convencer a uno de los guardias de seguridad para dejarlos entrar.

— Soy afortunado. —Scorpius pasando junto a ella, lanzando de una mano a otra un balón de fútbol, mientras ambos caminaban hacia una de las porterías—. Trabajo en lo que me gusta.

Ella había pensado que irían a comer algo y después tal vez al cine, o intentarían entrar en Hyde Park como la última vez. Nunca había esperado que él la llevara al estadio. ¿Para qué?

El lugar lucía aún más grande ahora que estaba vacío. Las brillantes luces blancas hacían que el césped adquiriera una tonalidad realmente verde, e iluminaban los miles de asientos vacíos preparados para recibir a los aficionados. Había algo perturbadoramente tranquilizador en ese sitio.

— Anda, ven —le instó cuando ella se quedó parada en medio de la cancha.

— No, yo mejor te espero de aquel lado —señaló a espaldas suyas cuando lo vio colocar el balón en una pequeña mancha circular blanca—. Tú… has lo que tengas que hacer.

— Vamos, Weasley. No haré esto solo.

— No quiero —dijo ella, apretando sus brazos en torno a su cuerpo—. No me gusta el fútbol.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque no.

— Qué gran respuesta. —ironizó él, caminando hacia ella—. Dime o no nos iremos.

Rose miró hacia todas partes, meditando con seriedad las posibilidades que tenía de hacer una salida rápida y quedarse en el auto hasta que él terminara con lo que fuera que iba a hacer.

— Imán de balones —aceptó con un ligero puchero. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Scorpius, quien frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Mi cabeza es un imán de balones! —exclamó en voz alta, aceptando uno de las cosas más vergonzosas—. ¿Satisfecho?

Toda su vida, por alguna extraña razón, cada vez que algo implicaba el uso de un balón o una pelota, siempre terminaba con su cabeza golpeada. No importaba cómo se llamara, fútbol, básquetbol, voleibol… la pelota siempre encontraba su camino directo a su cabeza. Así que ella había dejado de tentar al destino y había decidido alejarse de su némesis: los balones y las pelotas.

— Ven, hagamos unos tiros —le dijo él, ofreciéndole su mano—. Yo te enseño.

Rose alternó la mirada entre sus ojos y su mano hasta que, finalmente, decidió acceder. Algo le decía que esto no iba a acabar bien pero, bueno, ése _algo_ le había dicho lo mismo cuando había conocido a Scorpius en el Weird Sisters, así que ya nada le sorprendería.

Luego de casi media hora de explicaciones e intentos, Rose se dio cuenta de que el asunto entre ella y el fútbol no iba a mejorar. No había conseguido que ni uno de sus trescientos tiros se acercara, ni remotamente, a la portería.

Resopló apartando un mechón de cabello que había quedado sobre su rostro. No podía creer que hubiera gente que se ganaba la vida haciendo esto. Era algo que requería simple y sencilla física básica así que, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo?

— No puedo creer que seas tan torpe —farfulló Scorpius cuando en su último intento, envió el balón hasta la primera fila de asientos. Desde ahí, se lo lanzó y estuvo a punto de golpearla.

Bien, él se lo buscó.

Rose puso el balón en el manchón desde donde se tiraban los penaltis, y lo pateó con todo lo que tenía.

Como si todo ocurriera en cámara lenta, Scorpius, quien se había mantenido de espaldas cerca de uno de los postes de la portería, se giró en ése preciso momento y el balón lo golpeó directamente en el pecho, derribándolo contra la estructura de metal.

— ¿Scorpius? —dijo queda en un primer segundo. Entonces echó a correr hacia donde él estaba tirado cuando vio que no se movía—. ¡Scorpius, háblame! —Se puso de rodillas junto a él y comenzó a moverlo.

El pánico se esparció por todo su cuerpo mientras mil y un pensamientos, cada uno peor que el otro, cruzaban su mente a la velocidad de la luz. ¿Y si lo había matado? ¿qué tal si el golpe había hecho que su corazón se detuviera? ¿estaba respirando? Oh, Dios, ¿qué había hecho?

— ¡Scorpius!

De repente, cuando más asustada se sentía, una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en el rostro de Scorpius.

— Te engañé… —susurró él, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

El pánico fue arrollado en el interior de Rose por una repentina ola de molestia.

— ¡Eres un…! ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! —comenzó a golpearlo en los brazos, aumentando su fuerza conforme el tiempo pasaba.

— ¡Auch! Basta, Rose. Detente. —como ella no le hacía caso, él la tomó por las muñecas para ponerla con la espalda contra el césped y su cuerpo encima de ella—. Ya. Tranquila. Fue una broma.

— ¡Suéltame! —exclamó Rose, sin dejar de pelear—. ¡Quítate de encima!

— No hasta que te calmes.

— Te advierto que tengo mi rodilla demasiado cerca de dónde no te gustaría —Le amenazó ella, haciendo una elocuente mirada a su pierna. Él alzó las caderas de la manera menos discreta posible—. Suéltame.

— ¿Ya te calmaste?

— Quítate. Eres un tonto.

— ¿Tanto te asustó?

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa de lado.

— Te recuerdo que si tú mueres, yo me quedaría con todo. Así que, desde donde yo lo veo, sólo esperaba que realmente estuvieras muerto.

— Ajá. —Él no creía eso ni por un minuto—. Admítelo, me extrañarías.

— Eso quisieras. Ahora, quítate. —Intentó levantarse, pero Scorpius no se lo permitió.

— Primero admite que me extrañarías.

— No inflaré más tu ego.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

Ella soltó un bufido.

— Lo que te haga dormir mejor por las noches —dijo con tono condescendiente mientras apartaba la mirada, tratando de no pensar en lo cerca que estaba él.

— Yo sí te extrañaría. —Rose estaba en medio de su nuevo intento por levantarse cuando se congeló al escucharlo.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó mirándolo de nuevo.

Él sonrió de lado.

— Sí, ya me acostumbré a ver la cena servida en casa cuando llego. —Su respuesta trajo de vuelta la molestia de Rose y ella reinició su intento por quitárselo de encima. ¿Cómo había pensado que él…?

— ¡Eres un tonto! Quítate. —ordenó, tratando de bajar las manos que él mantenía fijas a ambos lados de su cabeza—. Eres un tonto, odioso, insoportable, desesperante, fastidioso, tonto…

— Ya repetiste tonto. —señaló él, sin ceder ni un milímetro, no pudiendo evitar sonreír.

— Es por si no te quedó claro que… —la voz de Rose se desvaneció cuando él acercó demasiado su rostro al suyo.

— ¿Por qué no admites que también me extrañarías? Anda, admite que yo hago tu vida más entretenida.

— Oh, en tus sueños, Malfoy —ironizó ella—. Si no estuviera contigo muy probablemente bajarían mis niveles de estrés y… —Definitivamente él estaba demasiado cerca—. Y… probablemente me aburriría. Ya, lo dije. —admitió por fin, girando el rostro.

Su reacción sólo lo hizo sonreír con más intensidad.

— Lo sabía.

Él estaba dispuesto a dejarla levantarse, pero su voz lo mantuvo en la misma posición.

— Y sobre el beso en la cena… —comenzó ella, tratando de respirar profundo—. No me molesté porque Evander nos estuviera viendo. Bueno, en parte sí, pero más que eso me molestó el motivo por el que lo hiciste. No me gusta ser exhibida como un animal en un zoológico o como una cosa, y es lo que he estado sintiendo que haces desde que nos casamos. No soy tu trofeo, Scorpius. Así que deja de considerarme algo que tienes para presumirles a otros porque ellos no lo tienen. Estoy contigo para ayudarte, no para que fanfarronees, ¿de acuerdo?

Finalmente reunió el valor necesario y lo miró a los ojos. ¿Por qué diablos él estaba tan cerca? Más importante aún, ¿por qué sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento por eso?

Esperó paciente durante algunos segundos, tal vez a que él se enojara y por fin se quitara de encima, pero mientras lo hacía, sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en ella, como si intentaran decirle algo que ella no alcanzaba a comprender.

— Está bien —respondió él con calma—. No lo volveré a hacer. —Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Rose ante la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Bien, ahora que todo estaba dicho y claro… ¡¿Por qué no se quitaba de encima?

— Tengo algo para ti —dijo nerviosa. Su mente no estaba muy centrada en sus palabras, sino extremadamente preocupada porque él seguía demasiado cerca—. Pero no puedo dártelo porque está en mi bolsillo.

— ¿Lo saco por ti? —le sugirió él, alzando una ceja.

La mirada irónica regresó a Rose.

— No cuentes con ello.

Por fin, gracias al cielo, Scorpius deslizó su cuerpo de encima y ella pudo sentarse para meter la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

— Toma —dijo, extendiéndole una pequeña tira de hilos de colores—. Me pregunté qué podría darle a un hombre que puede tener todo lo que quisiera y…

— ¿Qué es? —le interrumpió Scorpius, manteniendo la vista en la pulsera que ella le había entregado. Era gruesa, tanto que podía abarcar su muñeca completa, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era el dibujo que había justo en medio.

— Es el símbolo celta de la victoria, representa a la diosa Adraste. Los antiguos britanos solían portarlo antes de cada batalla, para ponerla de su lado —explicó Rose, antes de apartar la mirada cuando notó la manera en la que Scorpius la miraba, como si no entendiera el por qué se lo estaba regalando a él—. Supuse que para ti cada juego de fútbol sería algo similar.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a tejer pulseras así?

Rose abrazó sus rodillas y lo miró con algo de obviedad impresa en sus pupilas.

— Te sorprendería lo que se aprende cuando no tienes vida social durante la adolescencia.

Él la miró durante un par de segundos desde el sitio donde había permanecido recostado, con el cuerpo apoyado en su antebrazo, antes de sonreírle.

— Me gusta —dijo mientras se la ponía alrededor de la muñeca derecha—. Gracias, Rose.

— Me alegra —respondió ella, sonriéndole de vuelta, sintiéndose menos ansiosa que antes.

Había tejido esa pulsera desde hacía un par de semanas, como una especie de pago porque él cuidara a sus sobrinos la otra tarde, pero no había tenido ocasión para entregársela hasta ahora. Bueno, sí se había presentado la oportunidad, pero ella siempre había terminado por arrepentirse al último segundo.

Nunca había esperado que realmente le gustara.

…

Tan pronto como llegaron a casa, Rose vio a Scorpius subir las escaleras para ducharse.

Por su parte, ella fue a su habitación acondicionada como biblioteca y tomó del escritorio uno de los libros que había estado leyendo para complementar su plan de clases pendiente. Pensar en toda la lista de cosas que tenía por hacer le provocó dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo, no quería pensar en eso ahora. Los pendientes seguirían esperándola mañana así que no había motivo para comenzar a mortificarse cuando lo que necesitaba era descansar lo suficiente como para amanecer con la mente más clara.

Fue hacia la cocina para ver si había algo que pudieran recalentar para no irse a la cama con el estómago vacío, pero no encontró nada. Lo cual era bastante lógico si consideraba que habían estado fuera de la ciudad casi una semana entera.

Sin otra opción en mente, fue a la habitación de Scorpius para decir los posibles restaurantes que aceptarían su pedido a pesar de la hora.

— Scorpius, voy a ordenar pizza así que si quieres… —Su voz se desvaneció cuando lo vio retorciéndose sobre su cama—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Nada. —De inmediato se enderezó, dándole la espalda. Rose vio el parche de analgésico que traía en la mano y no pudo evitar echarse a reír—. ¡Deja de burlarte!

Ella se subió al colchón y gateó hasta él.

— Dámelo, déjame ayudarte —pidió, extendiendo su mano para alcanzar el parche. Apenas se lo había colocado en el sitio donde tenía un poco enrojecido, cuando él se movió bruscamente y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus piernas—. Scorpius, ¿qué…? No soy tu almohada.

— Es tu culpa que tenga dolor en la espalda —respondió él, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, manteniendo los ojos cerrados—. Ahora lo eres. Es tu deber moral como mi esposa.

Rose soltó una exhalación irónica ante su argumento.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —inquirió, apoyando la mano en la frente de Scorpius—. No es fiebre, así que creo que debemos llamar a un psiquiátrico porque te has vuelto loco.

Intentó apartar su cabeza, pero él tensó todo su cuerpo haciéndoselo prácticamente imposible. En cualquier otra ocasión, ella habría peleado, pero ahora estaba a un paso de caer muerta por el agotamiento. Además, le sorprendía la actitud de Scorpius.

Finalmente, cuando se dio cuenta de que él no iba a mover ni un solo músculo, sólo le quedó acomodarse bien en la cama, apoyar la espalda contra el cabezal y respirar profundo, a la espera de que la dejara ir. Abrió el libro que traía con ella en la página donde se había quedado y reinició su lectura, aunque le costaba bastante concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Scorpius acostado sobre sus piernas.

— Necesitas un corte de cabello —comentó luego de varios minutos, pasándole los dedos casualmente entre los mechones dorados. Le había crecido bastante en los meses que llevaban de casados.

Él sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

— Así me gusta.

— ¡Pero, mira! ¡Ni siquiera puedo verte los ojos! —exclamó, peinándole el cabello de tal manera que le cubría los ojos casi por completo—. Eres como un perrito lanudo. —Esperaba que él le replicara, pero al no escuchar nada, le peinó el cabello hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que él realmente parecía estar sucumbiendo al cansancio—. ¿Te estás durmiendo? —inquirió extrañada.

— Tengo sueño.

— ¿Y la pizza?

Por toda respuesta, él se removió en la cama, en búsqueda de una posición más cómoda que no implicara dejar de usarla como almohada.

— Puede esperar.

Bueno, ella claramente podría decirle que eso no era verdad porque la pizzería iba a cerrar en menos de quince minutos, pero prefirió quedarse callada. Sin más en mente, regresó a la lectura de "Los Fundamentos Básicos en la Enseñanza de la Lingüística", de vez en cuando desviando la mirada hacia Scorpius quien, efectivamente, se quedó dormido.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al verlo así, durmiendo tranquilamente. Tenía que admitir que era un hombre realmente apuesto, no le extrañaba que fuera la imagen de tantas marcas internacionales, pero también se había dado cuenta que el hombre que aparecía en las fotografías era muy diferente al que estaba con ella. A veces quería ahorcarlo, realmente ahorcarlo pero, por alguna extraña razón, al final del día siempre terminaba recordando que no era alguien tan malo como el mundo decía.

Cuando terminó de leer los capítulos del libro que había necesitado, lo colocó sobre el buró a su lado y permaneció en silencio. Había pensado esperar un par de minutos para poder escabullirse a su habitación sin despertar a Scorpius, pero sólo se quedó en un simple pensamiento.

Tan pronto como su mente dejó de ocuparse en algo… ella también se quedó dormida.

…

Rose despertó a la mañana siguiente, tan pronto como los rayos del sol atravesaron el cristal de la ventana. Parpadeó un par de veces, intentando adaptarse a la luminosidad y reprimió un bostezo.

De inmediato sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando sintió el cuerpo de Scorpius acurrucado justo detrás de ella y uno de sus brazos cayendo pesado sobre su cintura. No pudo evitar tensarse. Con toda honestidad no sabía en qué momento de la noche ambos se habían acomodado bajo las sábanas ni cómo había terminado con Scorpius abrazándola.

Inhaló profundamente. No se había dado cuenta de que había dejado de respirar hasta que su visión se llenó de estrellitas.

Teniendo en mente hacer una salida rápida, con todo el cuidado que pudo, lentamente comenzó a deshacerse del brazo y las sábanas sobre ella. Apoyó los pies sobre el piso y entonces se levantó de la cama.

— ¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó Scorpius con tono somnoliento. Rose lo miró sorprendida, creyó que seguía dormido. Como se tardó un poco en responder, él terminó por abrir los ojos. Aunque se mantuvo tendido sobre su estómago.

— Me tengo que ir. Ya es tarde.

— Es sábado —gruñó, alcanzando el reloj despertador sobre el buró—. Ni siquiera yo voy a trabajar los sábados.

Rose sonrió ante su respuesta.

— Eso es porque juegas los domingos —razonó ella—. Iré a ver a Lily, quiero disculparme con ella por no haber estado en su fiesta y entregarle el regalo de cumpleaños que le compré. No tardaré.

Al ver que él no diría más, avanzó hacia la puerta. Necesitaba un baño, una buena taza de café y algo de comer.

— Rose… —le llamó Scorpius cuando su mano alcanzó el pomo de la puerta—. ¿Quieres… cenar fuera esta noche?

Ella no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante tal invitación. No estaba segura de querer aceptar, sobre todo si recordaba lo que había ocurrido en la desastrosa 'no cita' de San Valentín.

Sin embargo, cuando vio que él parecía realmente nervioso a la espera de su respuesta, sólo le quedó asentir en silencio.

…

_**«Continuará…»**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! _

_Uff, me costó mucho trabajo terminar este capítulo, había algo que no me convenció hasta el final. En fin… _

_Por ahora me despido, pero no sin antes de darle la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras que se han unido a esta locura, también agradeciéndoles a todas ustedes por hacerme compañía en este año que acaba de cumplirse con la historia y, por supuesto, como siempre por sus hermosos comentarios a:_

_**Altea Kaur — jos Black — RoseGreengrass — Alex Rose Love — grint eliloca — EVANGELINA — IronicamenteCorrecto — fearinourminds — Clara — Damon-salvatore-lover15 — Veida Joana — Kamari24 — — AlySlytherin — Little Mess — ittah — Vania — jjaacckkyy — Mary-Dream-Cielo — Saki — nahima-chan — Schantten — brinitonks — Noctefuror — ConAmor — Pequinessa — Javiera-6 — — FeRdYyY — Linda Tonks — Diane Potter — Crimela — Kuchiki Yamiko — lightness dark — kela — kisa kuchiky — Just a little Shooting Star — BlueMemoriess — Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN — Giselle Lestrange — Sorcieres de la Neige — Mlinc — Diluz — Chibi Nekoo Kuroii — samfj — Florencia Manzur — Cassandra White — zoe hall — kotokoasialove — Mariauxi — livinginfairytale — HINASAKURA — Cathy Jane Malfoy**_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	22. En un minuto estás parado sobre tierra

_**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Preferencia Personal**

**Capítulo 22: _En un minuto estás parado sobre tierra firme…_**

…

Rose se extrañó cuando tuvo que tocar dos veces más antes de que la puerta de su antiguo departamento se abriera. Ella aún conservaba la llave pero, dado que en teoría ya no vivía ahí, quiso mostrarse respetuosa.

— ¡Hey, Lil! —saludó animada cuando vio el rostro de su prima, el cual tenía una genuina expresión de sorpresa. Con una sonrisa enorme le mostró la caja de tamaño mediano que había traído en las manos y se la ofreció como presente y como ofrenda de paz por no haber estado con ella en su cumpleaños—. ¿Por qué actúas tan extraño? —inquirió, al notar que Lily no dejaba que ella entrara al apartamento. Se mantenía asomada en el pequeño espacio entreabierto.

— ¿Qué? ¿extraña, yo? —replicó nerviosa la menor de los Potter sin hacer el menor intento por moverse, confirmando sus sospechas—. No sé de qué hablas, Rose.

— Sí, lo sabes. —Empujó un poco la puerta y por fin pudo entrar—. ¿Por qué no me dices que ocu…? —Su voz se desvaneció cuando descubrió que su prima no estaba sola—. Oh, no… ¡no, no, no, no!

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Un hombre casi desnudo –haciendo verdadero énfasis en _desnudo_- apareció desde el pasillo que llevaba hacia las habitaciones, apenas cubierto por la ropa interior. Y no era cualquier hombre.

— Rose, cálmate, déjame explicarte…

— Lily, hazme el favor de ir a tu habitación —ordenó Rose con dureza. Él estaba en bóxers, Lily sólo vestía una floja camiseta deportiva… no tenía usar su IQ de 176 para descubrir lo que había pasado entre ellos.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡A tu habitación, Lily Luna Potter! Y es la última vez que lo pediré amablemente —exclamó sintiendo un cúmulo de emociones negativas juntarse en su pecho cuando clavaba la mirada en aquel hombre.

Repentinamente, todo giraba a su alrededor con demasiada rapidez. La caja del obsequio de cumpleaños se arrugó un poco entre sus dedos tensos Lily abrió la boca para replicar, pero una mirada furiosa de Rose fue suficiente aliciente para hacerla callar y obedecerla, aun en contra de su voluntad.

— En cuanto a ti, ¡No! —exclamó al ver que él iba a seguir a su prima—. ¿A dónde crees que vas? Siéntate. Ahora.

Sorprendido por su tono, el pobre no tuvo más opción que dejarse caer sobre el sofá.

— Rose…

— ¡Ah! —volvió a exclamar, apuntándole con su dedo índice para impedir que dijera algo más—. Ningún "Rose".

Paseó la mirada por todo el mobiliario del apartamento, tratando de concentrarse en algo más que no fueran los instintos homicidas que amenazaban con convertirla en la sucesora de Jack el Destripador.

Cuando estuvo segura de que todos los objetos que podría utilizar como arma estaban lo bastante lejos de su alcance, respiró profundo y miró al hombre que permanecía hundido en su asiento, como esperando a que ella siguiera con su explosiva reacción por encontrarlo ahí.

—Dime, Alex, ¿qué estabas pensando cuando…? Olvídalo, es obvio que no pensabas. —Él abrió la boca para hablar—. ¡No! En este momento no aceptaré ninguna palabra tuya, porque no puedo quitarme esta horrible sensación de que dormiste con _mi_ prima, la que es casi como mi hermanita. Y de verdad, si valoras en algo tu existencia, será mejor que mantengas esa boca tuya bien cerrada hasta que yo pueda respirar de nuevo. ¿Eres consciente de que ella sigue siendo casi una niña y tú tienes, cuántos, cuarenta y cinco?

Alexander no pudo evitar mirarla con algo de ironía ante semejante disparate comparativo. Él no era _tan_ viejo.

— Tengo veinticinco y te recuerdo que Lily dejó de ser una niña hace mucho tiempo —Su respuesta no hizo más que aumentar la molestia en Rose.

— Muy gracioso —ironizó ella—. Dios, cuando James se entere tendrás que cuidarte de su hermano… ¿qué estoy diciendo? Tendrás que cuidarte de la armada en la que se convertirá mi familia cuando esto se sepa. Olvida una Tercera Guerra Mundial, ¡lo que tendremos aquí será el maldito Apocalipsis! —Jaló aire con brusquedad—. Dame un minuto porque, en verdad, necesito calmarme.

Su intención sólo había sido ir al departamento, disculparse con Lily, entregarle su regalo de cumpleaños e ir a almorzar a algún sitio fuera. Tal vez ir al cine, o a cualquier lugar al que quisiera ir Lily. Nunca había esperado encontrarse con… _esto_.

Por alguna extraña razón, no podía quitarse ésa desagradable sensación del pecho, y el hecho de que Alexander siguiera casi desnudo sentado frente a ella no ayudaba ni un poquito. Demonios, le hubiera ordenado primero que se vistiera. Ésta no era la clase de conversación que se tenía en estas circunstancias.

Finalmente, llegando a la conclusión de que no podía lidiar con este asunto justo ahora, Rose puso con cuidado su obsequio sobre la mesita de centro que se encontraba detrás de ella, le dedicó una última mirada asesina a Alexander, y salió por la puerta.

¿Lily y… Lex? Jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

…

Si su auto hubiese tenido alas o aletas, Rose estaba segura de que le hubiese dado la vuelta al mundo ese mismo día. Claro, también si su prima Lucy no le hubiera vaciado el tanque de combustible antes de devolvérselo.

Aunque dejó el apartamento con la firme intención de dedicarse a cubrir todas las diligencias que tenía planeadas para aquel día y así pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la cabeza de Alexander colgada sobre su chimenea; luego de hacer la compra del súper de casa de sus abuelos, llevar a Danny, la hija de Lucy, a sus clases de tiro con arco y pasar rápidamente a su oficina por un montón de papeleo que había olvidado, se había resistido a detenerse.

Durante horas no hizo otra cosa más que conducir, inmersa en el flujo del tráfico de las calles de la ciudad, sin darse cuenta realmente de hacia adónde iba. Sólo mantuvo la vista puesta al frente, si los autos que la precedían daban vuelta a la derecha, ella lo hacía; si se detenían ante una luz roja, ella los imitaba con puros movimientos mecánicos mientras en su mente se dedicaba a repasar una y otra vez hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo ocurrido en casa de Lily.

Todavía no podía creerlo.

Es decir, ciertamente Alexander era una considerable mejoría a comparación de la bola de patanes con las que Lily había tenido la mala suerte de inmiscuirse, pero aún así… Había algo que no acababa de cuadrar en la escena. Ella no sabía el qué, pero estaba segura de que era algo muy importante. Y era lo que la había hecho comportarse como una neurótica, cosa que ya comenzaba a lamentar.

Cuando llegó a casa, pasadas las ocho de la noche, nueve horas después de haber salido aquella mañana, Rose se sentía agotada, mayoritariamente en lo que se refería a sus pobres neuronas. Soltó un enorme suspiro y dejó su abrigo en el perchero cerca de la puerta. La única luz que iluminaba pálidamente la estancia era la de la pequeña lámpara cerca del sofá, donde le sorprendió no encontrarse a Scorpius jugando videojuegos, siendo ese día su descanso.

_"Tal vez decidió salir"_, pensó suspirando de nuevo.

Arrastró los pies por el vestíbulo y entonces vio el parpadeante número rojo del contestador. Apretó los párpados, no queriendo pensar en quién podría ser el remitente de aquel solitario mensaje de voz que clamaba por su atención. Sin embargo, ella podía ser muchas cosas pero no una cobarde, así que encendió las luces para iluminar todo el primer piso del departamento, y avanzó hacia la sencilla mesa donde reposaba el contestador junto al teléfono.

—"¡Rose, levanta el maldito teléfono, sé que estás ahí! —Fue el grito que recibió tan pronto como oprimió el botón para reproducir el mensaje. Era Lily… convertida en el dragón pelirrojo, como le decía Albus—. ¡No sé que demonios le dijiste a Alex, pero el hecho de que seamos primas no te da ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida! De verdad, podría haberlo esperado de cualquiera, ¿me escuchas? De cualquiera de la familia, menos de ti. ¡No puedo creer que me avergonzaras de esa manera! No quiero saber nada más de ti y tu carácter controlador ¡me escuchaste!".

Rose apretó los labios, intentando contener las lágrimas, luego de oír la cruda furia en el discurso de Lily. No estaba enfadada, había dejado el estado de enfado a diez niveles abajo. Ahora la odiaba, no había duda de ello… y ella se lo tenía bien merecido.

Nunca había sido muy dada a interactuar de manera correcta con las personas y siempre que alguien hacía o decía algo que ella no se esperaba, entraba en pánico y reaccionaba de la peor manera posible. Era tan difícil entender a las personas.

— Se escucha enfadada. ¿Ocurrió algo?

Rose dio un pequeño salto al escuchar la voz de Scorpius a sus espaldas. Giró sobre sus talones, y lo vio parado en el umbral de la puerta principal, vestido con un traje de color negro. Tenía abiertos los dos primeros botones de su camisa negra y el cabello casualmente alborotado.

Ella respiró profundo y se frotó el rostro con las manos.

— Pregúntale a Alexander y al amigo entre sus pantalones —respondió con algo de despecho mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá. Scorpius avanzó hacia ella, pero en lugar de sentarse en otro de los sillones se quedó de pie al otro lado de la mesita de centro.

— ¿Lex y tu prima? —inquirió con una sonrisa divertida. Rose apretó los labios en un puchero.

— No es gracioso.

— No entiendo qué hay de malo. —Scorpius hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras apoyaba la cadera en el descansabrazos del sillón cercano, dándole pie a que se desahogara. Rose le dedicó una mirada airada que a él no pudo importarle menos.

— Pues… pues… que no está bien.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

— Porque ellos son personas muy diferentes, que se mueven en mundos completamente diferentes —respondió ella apelando al que, parecía, era el argumento más lógico.

Desde que lo había visto por primera vez, Alexander le había parecido un hombre extremadamente apuesto, elegante, pero también bastante frío y serio. Alguien que tenía muy claro hacia dónde iba su vida y hacía donde _quería_ que fuera, y no perdía el tiempo con otras nimiedades. Mientras que Lily… ella era lo opuesto, en el mejor de los casos.

Su abuela siempre decía que su prima era el espíritu libre reencarnado. Le gustaba estar fuera de los límites, no soportaba las órdenes y tenía la manera de siempre salirse con la suya sin importarle lo que los demás creían. Era alegre, desenfadada, demasiado en algunas ocasiones.

¡Por Dios, el año pasado se había ido con un grupo de amigos de mochilazo a Japón y habían terminado arrestados por manifestarse contra la matanza de delfines en aquel país!

Sí, Rose creía que había sido algo sumamente loable y que dejaba de manifiesto el enorme y puro corazón que Lily poseía, pero también concordaba con su tío Harry en que no era suficiente motivo para quitarse la ropa así nada más.

— Tú y yo también —respondió Scorpius, recordándole que el futbolista más exitoso de la última década y una lingüista no eran precisamente polos iguales.

— Sí, pero tú y yo no tenemos sexo —declaró Rose con obviedad.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho al comienzo del día que iba a tener esta conversación sobre este tema tan chocante con Scorpius, ella bien se hubiera ido a su habitación y se habría asfixiado con su propia almohada.

— O sea, está bien que tú y yo finjamos estar casados y que todos crean que tenemos sexo; pero no está bien que ellos se conozcan y realmente lo tengan —razonó Scorpius.

Él estaba malinterpretando sus palabras. Rose apretó dos dedos contra sus párpados. ¿Dónde había una _bendita_ almohada cuando la necesitaba?

— Yo no dije eso. Me refiero a que… sus edades tienen siglos de diferencia. —Otro punto importante. Alexander le llevaba más de cinco años a Lily. Si lo extrapolaba, él había estado a mitad de sus años de preparatoria cuando a Lily se le había caído el último de sus dientes de leche.

— Eso no es cierto y lo sabes.

— ¿De qué lado se supone que estás, eh? —preguntó molesta, sentándose de golpe. Scorpius cambió se posición y con toda calma fue a sentarse sobre la mesita de centro, para quedar justo frente a ella.

— Diría que del tuyo de no ser por el hecho que creo que estás exagerando.

— ¿Disculpa?

Scorpius respiró profundo, arqueando la espalda para mirar al techo antes de responderle.

— Mira, puedo entender que tu prima esté tan enojada contigo. No hay nada más molesto que las personas quieran interferir en tu vida creyendo que pueden vivirla mejor que tú; mucho más si ésas personas son cercanas a ti y se supone que te conocen lo suficiente como para saber en que no la joderías a propósito. —Rose abrió la boca para replicar, pero él la detuvo levantando la mano—. Sí, sé que quizás no fue tu intención, pero que trates de interferir en su relación con Lex, quizás la hace pensar que la consideras una idiota, que no confías en ella ni en su buen juicio. Y eso, sin duda, va directo al orgullo.

Rose se quedó boquiabierta. Vaya… ella no lo había visto de esa manera.

— Pero no es así —aceptó luego de unos segundos—. Sólo… no quiero que la lastimen.

— ¿Crees que Lex lo haría?

— ¡No lo sé! Es decir, lo conozco realmente poco y si me lo preguntas es demasiado perfecto como para ser real.

— ¿Y por qué no dejas que Lily lo descubra por sí misma? Si no funcionan las cosas entre ellos, ya después podrás aplicar el antiguo "te lo dije", si eso te hace sentir mejor —le sugirió él con una sonrisa.

Rose alcanzó un cojín cercano y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

— No quiero tener razón en esto.

— Podrías decírselo… luego de disculparte. Lo único que te puedo asegurar es que Lex es un buen tipo, algo serio, pero nunca lastimaría a las personas que realmente le importan, ¿de acuerdo?

Rose se quedó en silencio un instante meditando aquellas palabras que ahora le habían puesto las cosas en un poco más de perspectiva. Increíble que el hombre frente a ella hubiese sido capaz de poner en orden los caóticos pensamientos que había en su cabeza.

El mundo definitivamente se había vuelto loco si ahora su esposo era el más cuerdo y maduro de los dos…

Al final inhaló lo más que pudo y dijo:

— Gracias, Scorpius.

— Por nada —le respondió él con una sonrisa de lado—. Y ahora… la cena.

Por fin el brillante cerebro de Rose pudo poner juntas todas las piezas del rompecabezas: Eran casi las nueve de la noche. No había nadie en casa. Scorpius acababa de llegar, vestido como si hubiera salido a…

— ¡No! —exclamó, sintiendo que se ponía más roja que un tomate. ¡Cómo pudo haber olvidado que irían a cenar esa noche!

Comenzó a balbucear mil y un disculpas, tratando de hacerle saber que no había sido su intención dejarlo plantado, pero su voz comenzó a perder fuerza cuando notó que él no parecía el energúmeno con el que normalmente tenía que tratar. Scorpius estaba perturbadoramente tranquilo.

— Ya estamos a mano —dijo él cuando finalmente ella se quedó en silencio. Rose abrazó con más fuerza el cojín y se mordió el labio en gesto culpable.

— Me hubieras llamado.

— Lo hice, fuiste tú quien no atendió el teléfono. —Bueno, eso era porque su teléfono había llegado casi muerto desde Manchester y después de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, ella había olvidado ponerlo a cargar. Lo que tampoco la hizo sentir mejor.

Scorpius sonrió mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

— Perdimos las reservaciones hace una hora así que tendrás que conformarte con la pizza que traje.

Rose lo siguió con la mirada y, efectivamente, vio el par de cajas planas junto a un six pack de cervezas que había sobre la mesita donde descansaba el cuenco para las llaves. Parecía que él había pensado en todo.

Ella estaba tan… en realidad no sabía cómo sentirse, de lo único que estaba segura era de las lágrimas que amenazaban con nublar sus ojos. No sólo por esto, sino también por lo que le había ocurrido con Lily, por haber olvidado la cena, por todo… No estaba acostumbrada a que las cosas se le fueran de las manos tan fácilmente y le costaba mucho trabajo lidiar con ello.

Afortunadamente, y por muy extraño que pareciera, esta vez no tendría que pelear con el mal genio de Scorpius ni con uno de sus berrinches porque ella lo había dejado plantado. Así que, sintiéndose un poco aliviada por no tener que pensar en ello, respiró profundo e hizo a un lado las lágrimas y se levantó del sofá para ir a la cocina por los platos y servilletas.

Cuando regresó a la sala, Scorpius había puesto las pizzas y las cervezas sobre la mesa que había en la terraza, junto a la piscina.

— ¿Cena al aire libre?

— Hubiéramos tenido vista hacia los jardines reales en el restaurante pero…

Rose apretó los párpados.

— Lo sé. Soy una mala esposa, lo admito —dijo, aceptando la cerveza que Scorpius le ofrecía. Él le sonrió con suficiencia mientras abría una botella para sí mismo, y se quedó mirándola.

— A veces. Eres mandona. Controladora. Y algo torpe.

— Gracias, eras el único que faltaba que me lo dijera —ironizó Rose. Como si fuera necesario algo más para hacerla sentir peor ése día.

— Pero supongo que eso es lo que te hace ser tú.

Rose apartó la mirada de la rebanada de pizza que acaba de servirse en su plato y lo miró sorprendida por sus palabras, sintiendo la calidez teñir sus mejillas aun en la oscuridad. ¿Quién era este hombre y qué había hecho con su esposo? Tal vez el balonazo que le dio la noche anterior le había afectado el cerebro. Lo que la llevaba a pensar… ¿Por qué cada vez que lo golpeaba creía que le había provocado daño cerebral?

Aunque… tenía que admitir que era un cambio agradable. Demasiado en realidad.

Sonrió sin saber qué más hacer.

Durante el siguiente par de horas, la cena transcurrió con una inesperada calma mientras ambos conversaban sobre temas más o menos superficiales. Se sentía rara estando con él así, tan en calma. No es como si antes no hubieran convivido con tranquilidad, pero habían sido contadas las ocasiones, sobre todo porque Scorpius podía llegar a ser realmente exasperante.

Todavía se sentía fatal por lo ocurrido con Lily, pero ahora, extrañamente, no _tan_ fatal como se esperaría. Por increíble que pareciera, tenía que darle la razón a Scorpius. Él había logrado mostrarle la perspectiva desde el lado de Lily, cosa que tan difícil le resultaba conseguir a veces, y ahora que había pensado las cosas, tenía que decirle que lo sentía y esperar que su prima aceptara sus disculpas.

Mientras pensaba en ello, vio a Scorpius acercarse peligrosamente a la piscina.

— Ni lo sueñes —dijo, poniéndole freno a las intenciones que muy seguramente rondaban la mente de su esposo. Scorpius la miró con una sonrisa taimada antes de comenzar a quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines.

Era más de medianoche, demasiado tarde para pensar siquiera en acercarse al agua, pero a él parecía no importarle.

— ¡No te desnudes frente a mí! —exclamó ella, arrojándole la tapa de la botella de cerveza que tenía en la mano cuando Scorpius desabrochaba los botones de su camisa de seda negra. Él sólo tuvo que ladear el cuerpo para esquivar su ataque.

— Es una camisa de trescientas libras, no la voy a mojar.

— Entonces no te metas —razonó ella con lógica. ¿Por qué, en el nombre de todo lo sagrado, quería meterse a nadar en medio de la noche?

Sin embargo, Scorpius la ignoró y antes de que Rose pudiera quitarse, se lanzó a la piscina levantando una enorme cantidad de agua que la mojó de pies a cabeza.

— ¡Scorpius!

Él emergió en medio de la piscina, echándose el cabello hacia atrás para escurrirse el agua.

— Vamos, mete los pies, ya puedes hacerlo, ¿no?

Rose se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta quedar parada en el borde con unas enormes ganas de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó con recelo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho cuando notó que ciertas partes de su anatomía se transparentaban a través de su blusa ahora mojada. Justo cuando pensaba que comenzaba a entender el extraño ser con quien estaba casada, él venía y ¡zaz!, hacía algo completamente sinsentido y fuera de lugar que la acercaba un paso más a la locura.

— Es relajante.

Rose comenzó a negarse. De ninguna manera iba a ser parte de esa locura.

No obstante, conforme pasaron los siguientes cinco minutos en medio de las insistencias de Scorpius, ella no tuvo más opción que descalzarse y levantarse las perneras de los jeans para meter los pies. Listo, era todo lo que haría. Así que era mejor que él dejara de insistir.

Una cosa era que él la hubiese orillado la última vez a meterse al agua todo para salvar su reputación frente a sus sobrinos, pero eso no sucedería de nuevo. Al menos no en los próximos, quizás, doscientos años.

Sin embargo, tuvo que aceptar que Scorpius había tenido razón. De nuevo.

¿Qué tenía él que siempre lo hacía salirse con la suya?

…

Arthur Weasley le había dado la receta para compensar sus errores cada vez que metía la pata en cuanto a las relaciones sociales se refería. Según su abuelo, el primer paso para remediar un error es _admitir_ que cometiste uno y después disculparte por ello.

Bueno, eso le resultó a Rose un proceso que terminó por convertirse en una larga semana.

Lily no había respondido a ninguna de sus llamadas telefónicas, mensajes de texto, e-mail's o se había dignado a abrir la puerta cada vez que ella se apareció en su departamento. También la habría buscado en la universidad, de no ser porque había estado sumamente ocupada en los últimos días con su cátedra y su investigación en Saint Albans.

Rose soltó un profundo suspiro antes de cruzar la calle para entrar en el club Weird Sisters. Era curioso que no hubiese puesto un pie ahí desde… que Scorpius le había propuesto matrimonio. No podía creer que ya hubiesen pasado tantos meses desde eso. Sinceramente, se le hacía una eternidad completa.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —No le sorprendió el tono hosco que utilizó Lily tan pronto como la vio aparecer por la puerta. Aunque eso no significaba que no le doliera.

Cielos, no habían peleado así nunca. Siendo ellas las dos únicas niñas en casa, siempre habían tenido que hacer frente a James, Albus y Hugo cuando se confabulaban para hacerles bromas. Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, no habían peleado así desde que su cara había aparecido en los tabloides bajo el nombre de "la nueva conquista" de Scorpius.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

La pelirroja dejó de limpiar las mesas, se echó el trozo de franela al hombro y caminó hacia la barra en donde comenzó a sacar todos los vasos de cristal y fingió limpiarlos. Rose sabía que los vasos se limpiaban desde la mañana y no a tan pocos minutos de que comenzara a llegar la gente.

— Tengo mucho trabajo, estamos por abrir —respondió evasiva, dándole la espalda.

Rose avanzó rápidamente hacia donde ella se encontraba.

— Por favor, Lily. No hemos hablado en más de una semana y de verdad sólo quiero que me des un minuto para disculparme.

Lily no hizo el menor intento por girarse, pero como no salió corriendo, Rose supuso que esta era su oportunidad. Lentamente respiró profundo y se aclaró la garganta.

— Lamento lo sucedido el otro día, cuando encontré a Alex en el apartamento. Sé que reaccioné de forma equivocada y también sé que no tenía ningún derecho a comportarme como una mamá gallina. Lo siento, de verdad, es sólo que… me tomó por sorpresa, no lo sé, una parte de mí sigue viéndote como una niña y me aterra la idea de que alguien te lastime. Sobre todo porque el asesinato no va conmigo. También debo reconocer que reaccioné así porque egoístamente no quise lidiar con la tensión que habría si terminan en malos términos, es decir, él es el representante de Scorpius y eso significaría que seguiría teniendo contacto con él incluso cuando ustedes…

— Espera, espera, espera, —le interrumpió Lily incrédula, volviéndose para mirarla—. ¿Todavía no hay una relación entre nosotros, y tú ya estás pensando en lo que sucederá cuando terminemos? ¿no crees que es algo precipitado?

Rose apretó los párpados con fuerza y sonrió al entender lo que le decía.

— Sigo exagerando, ¿verdad?

— Sí, un poco —le respondió Lily con una brillante sonrisa que le hizo saber que su enojo ya era cosa del pasado. Por algo era su prima favorita, sus enojos nunca duraban más de lo estrictamente necesario. Rose se disculpó de nuevo, encogiéndose un poco con timidez—. Bien, supongo que aceptaré tu disculpa esta vez. ¿Te quedas?

Aunque le hubiera gustado decir que sí, esta vez Rose negó con la cabeza.

— Debo ir a casa a preparar la cena. Scorpius se pone de mal humor con el estómago vacío. —Frunció el ceño al notar la mirada divertida en el rostro de su prima—. ¿Qué?

— Nada. Ahora hablas como toda una mujer casada.

Rose sonrió abiertamente ante tal afirmación y suspiró mientras en su fuero interno le daba algo de razón. En ese momento, Lily se brincó la barra para acercarse a ella y le dio un enorme abrazo.

— Nos vemos, Lily. —se despidió antes de salir del bar.

La sonrisa en sus labios no desapareció mientras cruzaba de nuevo la acera y entraba a su auto. Se sentía realmente bien que por fin todo este episodio hubiera terminado.

Tenía que darle gracias a Scorpius por eso.

…

Al llegar a casa, Rose se sumergió en la rutina de siempre. Subió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y después bajó a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena. Era increíble la manera en la que los hábitos nuevos se fundían con los viejos. Todavía sonreía al recordar cuando ella se había ofrecido a cocina diario la cena luego de encontrar a Scorpius en medio de su tarea de incendiar la casa después de que la hubiera dejado plantada el día de San Valentín.

Estaba en el proceso de cocinar la pasta cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Se colocó el pequeño aparato entre la mejilla y el hombro para contestar mientras seguía cocinando.

— ¿Cómo resultó todo?

Extrañamente, escuchar la voz de Scorpius le sacó una pequeña sonrisa.

— Oh, ah… bien, en realidad. Infinitamente mejor de lo que pensaba. Gracias. ¿Quién diría que dieras tan buenos consejos? —Escuchó una suave risa al otro lado de la línea.

— No se lo digas a nadie. Tengo una reputación que cuidar. —Rose sonrió por su respuesta. Era probable que nadie le creyera si decía que había visto ese lado del infame Scorpius Malfoy—. ¿Dónde estás?

— En casa, ¿y tú?

— En un bar, bebiendo unos tragos. Llegaré más tarde, no me esperes para cenar.

Scorpius debía sentirse realmente afortunado de que ella estuviera de tan buen humor porque si la hubiera dejado colgada con la cena en otras circunstancias…

— Entiendo —suspiró con resignación—. Diviértete entonces. No tomes mucho y si lo haces regresa en un taxi, ¿sí?

Scorpius le respondió algo apresurado antes de colgar y entonces terminó la llamada.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, y en vista de que Scorpius no cenaría con ella, Rose decidió ir a la biblioteca para adelantar algo del trabajo que tenía pendiente mientras cenaba. Tomó asiento frente a escritorio y encendió su portátil, centrando toda su atención en el plan de clases a medio terminar que tan frustrada la tenía. No sabía por qué le estaba llevando tanto tiempo las modificaciones, pero seguía habiendo algo que no terminaba por convencerla.

Sin embargo, mientras sus ojos recorrían el pequeño grupo de fotografías que adornaban su escritorio, en busca de la inspiración perdida, no pudo evitar sentir que la frustración se desvanecía lentamente conforme una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Sobre todo cuando su mirada recayó en la fotografía que tenía de ella y Scorpius el día de su boda.

Se sentía afortunada. Tenía a su familia, un esposo –sí, por contrato, que no entraba para nada dentro de sus preferencias personales y algo desequilibrado, pero esposo al fin y al cabo-, éxito en el trabajo, grandiosos amigos… debía reconocer que tenía una buena vida. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que estaba parada sobre suelo firme. Por muy extraño que eso se escuchara.

…

El reloj marcaba casi las tres de la mañana cuando Scorpius regresó a casa.

Su mano se detuvo mientras sacaba la llave de la cerradura cuando notó que todas las luces seguían encendidas a pesar de lo entrada de la noche.

— ¿Rose? —la llamó en voz baja, tal vez medio esperando que ella saliera de alguna de las habitaciones. Las luces no estarían encendidas si Rose no estuviera ahí. La conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que esa extraña parte de ella no podría dormir si dejaba las luces encendidas.

No había bebido mucho realmente, pero tuvo que tomarse un segundo para alejar el cansancio y los efectos del alcohol que ya se habían acumulado en su cuerpo antes de avanzar por todo el primer piso.

Después de verificar que no estaba dormida en el sofá y de revisar la cocina, fue a la habitación que habían acondicionado como biblioteca y la encontró con los brazos recostados sobre el escritorio. Estaba profundamente dormida.

— Rose… —le dijo en voz baja mientras movía suavemente su hombro.

— ¿Mmm? ¿qué…?

Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír al ver esos dormilones ojos chocolate enfocarse perezosamente en él.

— Ya habíamos hablado de esto. No puedes dormir aquí. —No importaba que fuera su lugar favorito de la casa.

La ayudó a levantarse, pero cuando ella tropezó con sus propios pies, supo que no llegaría al piso de arriba así de adormecida. Se inclinó para abrazarle las piernas y se la echó sobre el hombro derecho, como si fuera un costal de papas.

— Bájame… —suspiró ella— Scorpius…

Sin embargo, él la ignoró. Se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta, giró con cuidado para darle una última mirada al interior de aquella 'biblioteca' y entonces apagó la luz y cerró la puerta, dispuesto a llevar a su dormilona esposa a la cama. Bueno, a _su_ cama.

…

Con el termo repleto de su tan adictivo elixir de cafeína y sus papeles perfectamente ordenados en su maletín, Rose subía los escalones del edificio de Inglés, saludando a algunos de sus colegas en el camino hacia su oficina. Por fin había logrado poner al corriente la mayoría del trabajo que había tenido pendiente durante las pasadas semanas y ahora se sentía relajada y completamente lista para continuar con sus clases y su investigación.

— Hola, Becks —saludó animada a su asistente, quien parecía que la había estado esperando al inicio del corredor que llevaba a su oficina—. Sí, sé que es un poco tarde, pero…

— Rose —Le interrumpió Rebecca con seriedad, algo tan inusual en ella que de inmediato le puso fin a sus palabras. Rose la miró completamente extrañada.

— ¿Qué pasa?

En lugar de responderle, su asistente le extendió un periódico doblado por la mitad. Todas las alarmas en el interior de Rose comenzaron a sonar pues la expresión de reserva que había en su rostro no hacía más que ponerla nerviosa. No podía significar nada bueno.

— Creo que debes ver esto.

Rose tomó el periódico con aprehensión y se acomodó el maletín sobre el hombro antes de animarse a abrirlo. De inmediato sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima, deslizándose lentamente a lo largo de su espina dorsal y provocándole escalofríos.

Oh, no. Esto no podía estar pasando.

El estómago se le encogió en un apretado puño mientras leía el encabezado y veía la imagen que había en primera portada del _London Inquisitor._

Esas fotografías… no las había visto en… casi siete años.

…

_**«Continuará…»**_

**- - - - - - - - - Adelanto del Capítulo Veintitrés: _"…Y al siguiente ya no"_**

Scorpius esperó impaciente después de tocar el timbre antes de que la puerta por fin fuera abierta por una hermosa mujer rubia. Si hubiera tardado dos segundos más, estaba seguro de que él mismo la hubiera echado abajo.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó haciendo las cortesías a un lado mientras entraba a la pequeña residencia en Nothing Hill. De inmediato comenzó a recorrer con la mirada la estancia y cada centímetro de la casa al alcance en busca de su esposa, pero no había ningún rastro de ella.

— Con Ted. Creímos que lo mejor era llamarte para que no te preocuparas —le respondió Victoire, quien le había llamado hacía tan sólo veinte minutos para hacerle saber el paradero de Rose, mientras le señalaba con la mano el corredor.

Scorpius entendió el mensaje y avanzó por el vestíbulo hasta llegar al pequeño estudio de donde provenían un par de voces.

— Preciosa, el nombre de Glen Harris ni siquiera debería salir de tu boca.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer, Ted? —Ésa voz la reconoció sin ningún esfuerzo. Era Rose y sonaba realmente mal—. Perdí mi trabajo, mi investigación… mi reputación… todo…

Las miradas de los que estaban en la habitación se centraron en él tan pronto como notaron su presencia. Incapaz de saber qué hacer o qué decir, lo único que pudo hacer Scorpius fue quedarse congelado bajo el marco de la entrada, olvidándose hasta de seguir respirando.

Rose estaba sentada en un pequeño sillón, una de sus manos limpiaba con dureza las lágrimas que seguían corriendo por sus mejillas mientras la otra era sostenida por su primo, quien parecía realmente mortificado y, más que eso, indignado. Sin embargo, lo que más lo perturbó fue la expresión que había en el rostro de Rose, cada uno de sus rasgos evidenciaba que llevaba varias horas llorando. Jamás la había visto tan frágil y tan vulnerable.

No había equivocación en el terrible dolor que había en esos momentos en su mirada mientras enfrentaba la suya.

— No sé qué más tengo que sacrificar por este matrimonio —dijo ella en un susurro que dejó los oídos de Scorpius sordos a cualquier otra cosa.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

_Hola a todos!_

_Luego de estas largas semanas de ausencia -y de demasiadas cosas ocurridas y que son dignas de hundirse en el baúl del olvido porque no quiero recordar-, heme aquí de vuelta. Mis más sinceras disculpas por la demora, no fue mi intención ausentarme tanto tiempo, pero ya saben, hay veces que las cosas no salen como las planeamos._

_En fin, aquí estuvo el capítulo veintidós, después de tantas reediciones que, honestamente, ya me lo sé de memoria. Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Les traje el adelanto del capítulo veintitrés porque ya está casi terminado pero no me dio tiempo de editarlo y darle presentación en Word –una de las desventajas de escribir en el bloc de notas- así que no pude subirlo junto con éste. Podría decirles que actualizaré el sábado o el domingo, pero como no quiero quedarles mal, prefiero decir que será en el transcurso de la semana y que este pequeño trocito es para dejarlos picados hasta que suba el siguiente (Lo sé, soy mala :p)_

_Por ahora ya va siendo hora que me despida, aunque antes les daré la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras y les agradeceré por sus hermosos comentarios a:_

_**jos Black — Alex Rose Love — sakura sanin — Altea Kaur — Damon-salvatore-lover15 — Javiera-6 — Kamari24 — jjaacckkyy — Sorcieres de la Beige — Diluz — Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN — little. lovely. granger — ChocolateMiku — IronicamenteCorrecto — blaiseredfern — Srta de Malfoy — kisa kuchiky — Little Mess — Diane Potter — Feorge-Gred — SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy — Mariauxi — Linda Tonks — nahima-chan — AlySlytherin — lightness dark — DianaDilean — Mary-Dream-Cielo — kotokoasialove — Sirenita — miss romantic2 — DreamsN'Ruins — kate black evans — EVANGELINA — 2WiRe — Nibel — Cassandra White — Silbandoalaluna — Kuchiki Yamiko — Florence15 — Cathy Jane Malfoy — ConAmor — noctefuror — Chibi Nekoo Kuroii — Florencia Manssur — samfj — Veida Joana — lucia23 — Lunnaris — luna-maga — camila14 — Clyo-Potter — Adrii — Letida — Petite24 — Crisstina — Bubbles of Colours — sujey — Daniiielaa098 — Dominique. Gilbert — LooneyMooney — mira — AngieNott — GinnyLunaLongbottom — Kati — Antara Infame — AnaisDifi — x . x — Cristina — kela — sandretta**_

_Oh, por cierto, antes de que lo olvide... Ya está en línea el trailer del Dramione que estoy próxima a publicar -por fin después de tantas largas-, llevará por nombre "Runaway" y el link del vídeo es éste: http:/ / www. youtube. com / watch?v=qaDBmvBxZ0A, por si quieren pasarse y también el prólogo ya está publicado en mi blog (el link está en mi perfil), por si les interesa ^^_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	23. Y al siguiente ya no

_**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Preferencia Personal**

**Capítulo 23: _…Y al siguiente ya no. _**

…

Rose tragó con fuerza, sintiendo la sequedad raspar dolorosamente su garganta. Sus manos temblaban sin control mientras sus ojos repasaban una y otra vez las páginas de papel que se arrugaban entre sus dedos, tal vez esperando que la siguiente vez que viera esas fotografías, mágicamente su cara dejara de aparecer en ellas.

— Hay algo más… —susurró Rebecca, recordándole que ella seguía ahí. ¡Cómo si hiciera falta algo más!—. Llamaron de la oficina del Decano, quiere verte y parece que es urgente.

Ella ya podía imaginarse por qué la máxima autoridad de la Facultad de Inglés la había mandado llamar.

Dios, ¿por qué este tipo de cosas le estaban pasando a ella?

Rose asintió con la cabeza y Rebecca aprovechó para dejarla sola en el interior de su oficina.

Sintiendo que el pánico podría jugarle una mala pasada, respiró profundo y avanzó hasta colocarse detrás de su escritorio. De inmediato supo lo que debía hacer así que alcanzó el teléfono y tecleó los números con tal fuerza que le sorprendió que el aparato no se hiciera añicos bajo sus yemas.

_"Responde, Scorpius, responde…"_

Mientras escuchaba el tono de marcado, hojeó el diario y encontró el artículo principal. Ver el nombre de la infame Casey Allen, la pseudoperiodista encargada de acosar a Scorpius, sólo hizo que el estómago se le estrechara aún más.

_"Esa mujer no es una buena persona y no dudaría en vender su propia alma sólo por obtener la nota. La próxima vez que intente conversar contigo, aléjate y llámame a mí o a Lex, ¿entiendes?"_

Y eso era lo que ella estaba haciendo, pero él no levantó el teléfono en casa, ni tampoco cuando intentó llamar a su celular. Marcó el número de Alex pero lo único que escuchó fue el tono de ocupado.

Lo intentó una docena de veces más con ambos teléfonos, pero ninguno respondió.

¿Cómo es que ninguno de los dos atendía cuando ella realmente lo necesitaba?

Entonces Rebecca apareció otra vez, diciéndole que el Decano había preguntado por ella de nuevo y supo que no podía hacerlo esperar más. Con toda la poca calma que aún quedaba en su cuerpo, se levantó y caminó por el corredor. Sus pasos hacían un eco que retumbaba con frialdad en sus oídos mientras subía uno a uno los escalones que la llevarían al último piso, donde la única oficina que había era la que pertenecía al Decano.

La asistente personal de su jefe la anunció y, cuando le fue permitido pasar, fue recibida por aquel rostro regordete, enmarcado de un cabello grisáceo tan abundante que siempre le sorprendía la habilidad del hombre para mantenerlo bajo control.

— Doctora Weasley-Granger, adelante —le saludó poniéndose de pie tan pronto como la vio pasar por el umbral de las puertas—. Tome asiento.

Rose sintió como si sus piernas se hubieran convertido en éter y ahora estuviera flotando. No podía sentir el suelo bajo sus pies.

El silencio se extendió, saturando la oficina, mientras ambos se dedicaban a mirar al otro. La manera en la que el Decano mantenía los codos apoyados en la mesa y los dedos entrecruzados frente a su boca, no parecía un buen presagio.

— Hay una muy buena explicación para esas fotografías, señor —se apresuró a decir Rose cuando vio el diario extendido sobre el elegante escritorio de caoba. Sí, ella ya se lo había imaginado.

El hombre recostó la espalda en su sillón y respiró profundo, abandonando su actitud reflexiva.

— No lo dudo, Doctora. El problema es que esta universidad siempre se ha esforzado por ser parte del epítome de rectitud académica y, usted debe estar de acuerdo, este tipo de artículos sobre una de sus más destacadas profesoras no concuerda con la buena imagen que nos hemos esforzado por obtener.

— Puedo imaginarme lo que seguramente está pensando, Decano Richards, pero no es lo que parece.

El Decano cerró el diario y soltó un sonoro suspiro antes de mirarla de nuevo. Rose no era tan tonta como para negarse a reconocer el ápice de decepción que ensombrecía sus ojos azules conforme los segundos pasaban.

— No se trata sólo de estas fotografías, Doctora. Desde que se casó, su nombre no ha dejado de aparecer en los diarios de reputación más dudosa en todo el país, incluso la propia boda fue materia de un sinfín de rumores que, de una manera u otra, han terminado por atraer una atención negativa hacia la universidad, incluso entre sus propios estudiantes. No es mi intención meterme en su vida personal porque no es asunto mío, sin embargo, se convierte en algo que me atañe cuando eso comienza a afectar el renombre de esta institución y su desempeño como docente.

Rose no pudo contener la manía que tenía de apretarse los dedos conforme la tensión aumentaba. El dolor recorrió sus manos hasta las muñecas, pero ella sentía que la presión le haría explotar el cerebro. No, esta no podía ser una de _esas_ reuniones. No había manera.

— Doctora Weasley-Granger, Rose —corrigió, usando su nombre de pila—. Conocí a tus padres, prácticamente te he visto crecer y convertirte en una excelente profesionista…

— ¿Pero…? —instó ella cuando contó mentalmente hasta cinco y el Decano seguía sin decir más.

El hombre se estiró para alcanzar una carpeta del librero que había tras él y colocó una carta membretada sobre las páginas del diario, cubriendo las palabras "El uno para el otro" que fungían como encabezado para las fotografías que ahora le estaban costando tan caro.

Aun sin leerla, Rose sabía lo que decía. Las palabras se formaron en su mente, tapizando hasta lo más recóndito de su consciente como una manta oscura que cubrió cualquier otro pensamiento o sentimiento.

Sin embargo, resultó un shock cuando las escuchó de la boca del Decano:

— El Consejo de la Universidad tuvo una reunión de emergencia esta mañana debido a las fotografías y al artículo publicado en el periódico _London Inquisitor_, llegándose a la conclusión de que esto da una muy mala imagen a la institución. —Hizo una pausa para inhalar profundo, aumentando la agonía en Rose—. Lo siento, Doctora Weasley-Granger, desde este momento se encuentra despedida de su puesto como profesora titular del Departamento de Lingüística Inglesa y de todas las actividades en las que tenga participación y que estén relacionadas con la universidad.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió Rose en respuesta, no porque no le hubiera escuchado, sino porque su cerebro no podía procesar sus palabras. Era como si estuviera apagado. El hombre abrió la boca para repetirle todo de nuevo y Rose se levantó de su asiento con un salto—. Por favor, Decano Richards, no puede hacer esto. Esas fotografías… por favor, no puede dejar que algo así empañe todos los años que he dedicado a esta universidad. Mi madre…

— Una decisión tomada por todo el Consejo está muy por encima de mi autoridad, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto —le respondió el hombre, sin poder ocultar la nota de tristeza en su voz—. Lo siento mucho, Rose.

El aire salió expulsado de su boca como una exhalación trémula cuando no tuvo nada más que decir. No había palabras ya mientras miraba al hombre que permanecía sentado tras el escritorio. A ese hombre que conocía desde que tenía memoria, que solía llamarla "_ælf_", que en inglés antiguo significaba "hada", cada vez que acompañaba a su madre al trabajo. Ése hombre que le había enseñado sus primeras palabras en gaélico, que la había asesorado para explotar su máximo potencial mientras realizaba sus estudios superiores.

Cuando la situación se prolongó demasiado, él le extendió su carta de despido sin tener el valor de mirarla a los ojos. Rose la tomó, aun sin ser verdaderamente consciente de que lo hacía, y dejó caer el brazo.

Al salir de la oficina, antes de pisar el primero de los escalones, tuvo que apoyar una mano sobre el muro cercano para no caer.

El suelo comenzó a ceder bajo ella. Así se sentía. Todo se desmoronaba sobre sus hombros, llenándola de una presión que nunca había experimentado. Jamás. La cabeza le daba vueltas, el aire se negaba a entrar a sus pulmones, su visión se ensombrecía y todo su cuerpo se estremecía… el mundo se estaba cayendo a su alrededor.

Y ya no había marcha atrás. Nada ni nadie evitaría que la aplastara.

…

Eran pasadas las tres de la tarde cuando Scorpius vio su teléfono moverse con un zumbido sobre la barra mientras vibraba de nuevo.

Ése día había comenzado la concentración de los jugadores que formarían la selección de fútbol que representaría a Inglaterra en el mundial, y el director técnico se había mostrado demasiado estricto con las sesiones de entrenamiento a pesar de que faltaba más de un mes para que el torneo internacional comenzara.

Pero eso no evitó que él estuviera en ése bar, incluso cuando tenía estrictamente prohibido ingerir alcohol. Ni tampoco lo había evitado la noche anterior.

Nunca había sido realmente bueno aceptando límites impuestos por otros en realidad.

— ¿No vas a contestar? —le preguntó su acompañante.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza, alejando el pequeño aparato que continuaba vibrando hasta que quedó casi fuera del alcance de su brazo, y terminó de beberse el resto del escocés que quedaba en su vaso.

— Debe ser Lex.

— Es mi hermano, pero nunca ha sabido darse un respiro. Ni dárselo a los demás.

Phoebe sonrió antes de tomar un poco más del cóctel que tenía entre las manos. El discreto collar de perlas destelló tenuemente en su cuello, atrayendo la atención de Scorpius. Era común en ella verse aun más hermosa a media luz, con su cabello oscuro perfectamente ondulado y sus ojos azules brillando a pesar de la oscuridad, justo como en ese momento.

La gente siempre solía decirle lo hermosa que era, que sus facciones estaban hechas para el modelaje, pero el problema era que ella realmente no era muy alta. Era un milagro que sobrepasara el uno con sesenta y tres. Quizás ése era uno de los grandes complejos con los cuales todavía seguía luchando. Por eso se había hecho diseñadora de modas.

El teléfono dejó de vibrar por fin. No había dejado de hacerlo desde que él lo había encendido en cuanto habían llegado a ese bar para ejecutivos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que la interrupción había cesado, algo inquietaba a Scorpius. Alcanzó el teléfono y se dispuso a ver quién era quien llamaba con tal insistencia.

— ¿Nos vamos? —le dijo Phoebe, levantándose de su asiento.

Scorpius apartó la mirada del teléfono antes de poder ver la pantalla y asintió, poniéndose de pie.

Si era Lex, lo que era más que probable, seguramente no le haría gracia saber que estaba con su hermana. Y él en este momento estaba de un muy buen humor como para dejar que su mejor amigo lo fastidiara.

…

Una de las cosas que Ted Lupin realmente disfrutaba era pasar la tarde con su familia luego de una larga jornada de trabajo en el Museo Británico de Londres.

Su apariencia no había evitado que las personas reconocieran su talento como historiador y museógrafo oculto bajo la ropa de punk, las perforaciones y los tatuajes, y eso le había traído demasiadas obligaciones, sobre todo cuando se trataba de planeación y coordinación de exposiciones. No quería sonar pretencioso, pero era endemoniadamente bueno en su trabajo.

Sólo conocía a alguien que pudiera llegar a superarlo en este momento y ésa era la bella pelirroja a la que usualmente tenía que enfriarle la cabeza. Su querida Rosie. No sólo su prima política, sino una de sus grandes amigas.

Su hija le mostró la versión infantil de La Ilíada, que él le había obsequiado hacía un par de semanas, dándole a entender que ya tenía el libro con el que quería pasar la tarde. Él gimió al ver la ilustración del caballo de Troya en la portada.

— Cariño, ¿estás segura? Lo acabamos de leer hace dos días. ¿Por qué no leemos uno de los cuentos que te regaló la abuela Molly, eh?

La pequeña rubia hizo un puchero y negó con la cabeza. Había que reconocer que para su corta edad era verdaderamente temperamental, justo como lo era su madre cuando quería salirse con la suya.

Él casi lloriqueó. Leerle definitivamente era mucho mejor que jugar con ella y sus muñecas, o cuando se le metía la idea de intentar maquillarlo o pintarle el cabello con marcadores permanentes –que en eso tenía que admitir que la culpa era suya-, pero no entendía porqué Livy no soltaba un libro hasta que se lo aprendía de memoria.

Sabiendo que nada la disuadiría, Ted se inclinó para levantar a su pequeña de la alfombra y la sentó sobre una de sus piernas mientras abría el libro. Ni modo, en este momento su hijo estaba jugando en casa de uno de sus amigos y las mujeres reinaban en su hogar, así que él no tenía la más mínima intención de tener a una de las dos enojadas por su causa.

Apenas había comenzado a leer la primera página, cuando un horrible sonido se escuchó por la calle, rompiendo la tranquilidad de aquella tarde en Nothing Hill. Y estaba acercándose. El ruido de la bocina era tan escandaloso que Victoire salió de la cocina, donde había estado hablando por teléfono con su asistente del trabajo mientras preparaba la cena.

Él dejó a su hija sentada con el libro y cruzó la habitación para asomarse por la ventana.

— Por favor dime que a alguien se le descompuso el auto y no que es uno de los nuestros —pidió su esposa, sabiendo que no eran los únicos de la calle que seguramente habían notado el insistente pitido de la bocina de auto.

— Es uno de los nuestros, Tory —le confirmó él. Ése era el toque de alarma marca Weasley. Algo muy del estilo "estoy a punto de irrumpir en tu casa como un huracán porque estoy que me lleva la…"

— ¿Quién?

— ¿Cuál conduce el mini cooper azul?

Ella lo meditó seriamente. Resultaba un poco difícil recordar tantos autos.

— Fred… no, espera… Lu, creo.

Ted cerró los ojos y respiró profundo cuando el auto se detuvo justo frente a su residencia.

— Es Rose —dijo con premura al ver quién descendía del vehículo—. ¡Hola, amor! —saludó al abrir la puerta. Su voz se desvaneció al verla.

Rose mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo a pesar de saber que la puerta se había abierto incluso antes de que ella tocara. Todo lo que sus ojos podían ver eran las pesadas botas y las perneras del pantalón negro. Escuchar aquel gentil y usual saludo no la hizo sentir mejor.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado ahí. Había dejado el estacionamiento de la universidad a toda velocidad sin ningún destino en particular. No sabía adónde ir. Cada vez que pensaba en alguno de los miembros de su familia, un maldito puesto de periódicos se atravesaba en su camino, mostrándole la primera plana del _London Inquisitor_, y entonces ella cambiaba de dirección. Había conducido durante horas, esperando encontrar en las calles el valor para acudir a su familia, a pesar de su terrible miedo a ver el juzgamiento y la decepción en sus rostros, justo como había sucedido con el Decano.

Un temblor la recorrió de arriba a abajo mientras la presión en su pecho le subía por la garganta. Todo lo que ella quería era gritar, sacarse la dolorosa sensación que la había acompañado desde hacía horas. Sin embargo, todo lo que salió de sus labios fue un trémulo gemido.

— Ted… me despidieron.

No supo el momento en el que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas sino hasta que sintió las primeras cayendo sobre sus mejillas. Alzó el rostro y se encontró con la mirada de Ted llena de desconcierto.

— ¿Cómo que te despidieron? —preguntó su prima Victoire, apresurándose hacia la puerta con su pequeña sobrina en brazos. Al notar que algunas cortinas de casas vecinas estaban entreabiertas observándoles, Ted le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Rose y la hizo entrar a la casa. Después cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado.

Rose se mordió el labio con fuerza y le extendió el ejemplar del _London Inquisitor_ que Rebecca le había mostrado, y Victoire no pudo ocultar su disgusto. Volvió a colocar a su hija sobre el sillón y tomó el diario, detallando cada una de las imágenes que cubrían la primera plana.

Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad a Rose, Victoire apartó la mirada del periódico y la clavó en ella.

— Pensé que James y Evander se habían encargado del asunto hace años.

Rose soltó un exasperado suspiro mientras se limpiaba con dureza las lágrimas que seguían brotando contra su voluntad. Diablos, nunca había sido de las que lloraba por pequeñeces, ¿por qué no podía dejar de hacerlo?

— Pues no fue así, Tory. Alguien le dio esas fotografías a la prensa y la junta académica me despidió porque "doy una mala imagen de la universidad".

Rose había tenido dieciséis años cuando se había emborrachado por primera vez.

Su vida en la adolescencia no había sido fácil. Como era una niña de avanzada, muchos de sus compañeros no habían querido entablar amistad con ella, mucho menos cuando, dada su nula interacción social durante la niñez, ella había sido realmente torpe para tratar con las personas. No sabía de bandas de rock ni de modas, de lo único que tenía conocimiento era de cosas escolares porque era lo único que se había mantenido constante sin importar donde residiera debido al trabajo de investigación de sus padres. Así que rápidamente había sido clasificada como una 'cerebrito anormal', muy por encima de un alienígena de cuerpo verde y baboso.

Pero es un hecho que hasta el cerebro más brillante se vuelve un órgano obsoleto durante ésa montaña rusa que resulta la adolescencia. La innata necesidad del ser humano por integrarse en los grupos de los suyos, la había orillado a aceptar la invitación de Glen Harris, el patán de su clase, a una fiesta en la casa de alguien más a las afueras de la ciudad. La posibilidad de finalmente haber sido aceptada socialmente —lo que implicaba el término de las burlas y las sorpresas desagradables en su casillero— resultaba demasiado atractiva.

Harris y sus amigos no habían dejado de ofrecerle de beber durante toda la noche, disfrazando sus malas intenciones bajo sonrisas hipócritas que ella había aceptado por temor a que un desaire los alejara de nuevo. Después de tres cervezas, tres vasos de vodka y dos caballitos de tequila, Rose ya no recordaba ni en dónde quedaba su casa.

Entonces todos se habían reunido en un círculo y habían comenzado a jugar a ponerse retos, algunos más estúpidos que otros.

Cuando había llegado el turno de Rose, Harris le había retado a levantarse la blusa y mostrar sus 'atributos', los había llamado él así. Con la poca cordura que le quedaba, Rose se había negado, pero pronto las amigas de Harris empezaron a llamarla santurrona, mojigata y varios apelativos cada vez más molestos.

¿Qué había hecho ella? Lo mismo que habría hecho cualquier adolescente borracha y cansada de ser mirada como un bicho raro por todos aquellos que eran socialmente aceptables: aceptó el reto.

Tuvo que aguantar se exhibida como un animal durante más de cinco segundos. Los segundos más largos de toda su vida.

Al final, la vergüenza se había apoderado de ella, haciéndola salir corriendo de ahí. Estando todavía borracha, había querido llamar a James, su primo, para que fuera a recogerla porque se encontraba demasiado lejos de casa y sin dinero suficiente como para regresarse por su cuenta. Sin embargo, había marcado el número equivocado. O al menos eso había creído.

Tan sólo había tenido que esperar veinte minutos antes de que el viejo auto de Evander apareciera chirriando sus neumáticos por el inicio de la calle. Se había bajado con una agilidad casi felina, acercándose a ella con una expresión de preocupación que nunca había visto en él hasta aquel día. Había tomado su rostro entre sus manos y la había mirado intensamente con esos profundos ojos grises que tan gentiles habían sido siempre con ella, como para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

Ella no había podido contenerse y se había echado a llorar, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho, sintiéndose como la persona más estúpida que caminaba sobre la faz de la tierra.

Él no le había preguntado lo que había sucedido ni por qué se encontraba tan lejos de casa a tan altas horas de la noche, sólo se había dedicado a abrazarla, sosteniéndola lo más cerca que le fue posible, hasta que ella estuvo lo bastante calmada como para entrar en el auto y así poder largarse de ahí.

El camino a casa había sido silencioso, tranquilo, Rose seguía sintiendo los estragos del alcohol haciendo merma en su cuerpo, pero al menos se encontraba a salvo ahora.

Cuando Evan estacionó el auto frente a la casa de sus abuelos, Rose había pensado que la dejaría en la puerta y se iría, pero lo que hizo él fue sentarse en la acera, indicándole hacer lo mismo, y entonces ella le había contado lo que había ocurrido para que terminara en aquella fiesta del desastre. Él no la había juzgado, la había escuchado atentamente y al final la había abrazado de nuevo cuando ella había comenzado a llorar otra vez. Le había dicho que ella era una chica realmente especial y que si los demás no podían verlo entonces era problema de ellos y no suyo. Luego… le había dado su primer beso antes de despedirse y dejarla entrar a su casa.

Eso fue lo único bueno que había sucedido esa noche.

Al entrar a casa, sus abuelos ya estaban esperándola angustiados porque ella se había ido sin permiso y sin decirle a nadie dónde estaría. Su abuela había estado a punto de convertirse en una Gorgona y le bajó la borrachera a punta de gritos, no pudiendo creer que su adorada, y siempre bien portada, nieta hubiese hecho algo tan inmaduro y poco propio de ella. Rose seguía sintiéndose culpable por haberles hecho pasar tal suplicio.

Sin embargo, la pesadilla estuvo lejos de terminar ahí.

Cuando Rose llegó el lunes siguiente a la escuela, se dio cuenta de que todo había sido una pésima broma que tuvo como resultado a ella siendo la burla de la preparatoria cuando las decenas de duplicados y ampliaciones de aquellas fotografías que la mostraban bebiendo y enseñando sus pechos, se habían colado por toda la escuela. James había estado a punto de ser expulsado cuando le dio una paliza a Glen Harris por haber orquestado todo eso.

Ella se había sentido morir en las semanas siguientes, víctima de comentarios y miradas hirientes. De no haber sido por Evander, quien no se había separado de ella, convirtiéndose en su máximo apoyo en esas terribles circunstancias, ella no habría podido soportarlo.

Después se había ido a la universidad prematuramente y había creído que el asunto había terminado ahí. A partir de ése entonces, ella se había enfocado únicamente en sus estudios, desarrollando al máximo su verdadero potencial, y en cinco años había concluido su licenciatura en Inglés, su maestría en Arqueología y su doctorado en Lingüística, dejando aquella horrible experiencia atrás junto con sus años de preparatoria.

Por segunda vez en su vida, se sentía la persona más estúpida del planeta por haber creído semejante tontería.

— Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer —dijo Victoire con agitación. No era fácil que ella perdiera los estribos, pero ahora parecía que estaba a punto de golpear a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente.

Esta vez Rose sacudió la cabeza y les extendió la arrugada carta de despido.

— Es oficial.

— ¿Cómo pueden hacerlo oficial en el mismo día? —preguntó su prima. La burocracia era un rasgo característico de las universidades para con sus empleados. No te contrataban sin antes llenar un sinfín de papeleo y no podían despedirte sin otro suplicio igual.

— Porque ya lo tenían pensado desde hace tiempo —le respondió Ted, con tono lúgubre. Era más que obvio.

Su pequeña sobrina bajó del sillón y corrió a abrazar sus piernas. Las lágrimas de Rose se volvieron más abundantes mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá y abrazaba a la niña. Inexplicablemente, los pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello la hicieron sentir algo muy cercano a la protección.

Lo que no daría ella porque eso resultara suficiente esta vez.

Las siguientes horas pasaron mientras Rose les explicaba con todo el detalle que le fue posible, lo que le había ocurrido aquel día. Las palabras brotaban de su boca como vómito verbal. Tenía la sensación de que debía decirles todo o el pecho le explotaría. Nunca se había sentido así.

— ¿Ya hablaste con Scorpius? —le preguntó Ted después de que el silencio se había instalado entre ellos. Rose volvió a limpiarse las lágrimas e inspiró profundo mientras dejaba su celular sobre la mesita de centro.

— No contestó el teléfono. Ni tampoco Alexander —respondió con algo de amargura en la voz. Como por arte de magia su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Rose estiró el cuello y vio el nombre en la pantalla—. Es Evander —suspiró. No podía pensar en todas las personas que la habían estado llamando desde primera hora de la mañana, sobre todo porque eso sería pensar en las fotografías que habían visto.

Rose sabía que la universidad no la había despedido por las fotografías en sí. Ella no sería ni la primera ni la última de su personal que hubiera hecho cosas realmente estúpidas en su juventud. El problema era que esas fotografías estaban en uno de los tabloides más importantes y todo el mundo las había visto. Además, Casey Allen se había asegurado de hacer especial énfasis en que ella era "una prestigiada docente de la Universidad de Londres". Y también estaba lo que el desgraciado de Glen Harris había dicho… lo que la dejaba como alguien que bajo su aspecto, vivía la vida tan loca como Scorpius y eso había acabado con su pulcra reputación profesional.

_"Dios, ¿por qué?"_

Y como el mismo Decano le había dicho, no había sido la primera vez que ella había sido materia en la pluma de aquella incisiva reportera que tan nerviosa la había puesto. Jamás pensó que llegaría tan lejos con su amenaza. ¿Ésta era la verdad que tanto esperaba descubrir? ¿acaso no le importaba que hubiese arruinado la vida de alguien sólo por vender sus estúpidos diarios? ¿era lo único que le interesaba, incluso a costa de su dignidad?

Nada de esto habría pasado, nadie estaría interesado en sus estúpidos errores del pasado, de no ser por su matrimonio con Scorpius. Ella no había firmado un contrato para ser destrozada por su causa. Y encima de todo, él no se había dignado a contestar, ¿cómo podría ser ignorante de lo que le ocurría a ella? Y también estaba Alexander, quien siempre se había aparecido en el momento justo y esta vez no había habido rastro de él.

Como el teléfono no dejaba de sonar, Victoire se levantó de donde había estado sentada, en el descansabrazos del sillón donde se encontraba Ted, y lo tomó para contestar. Regresó con ellos un par de minutos después.

— Le dije que estabas con nosotros y dijo que viene en camino. ¿Quieres que le avise a alguien más?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— No, Tory, no quiero que nadie sepa que estoy aquí.

Rose no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado realmente cuando el timbre sonó. Las horas se habían hecho eternas en este día del infierno que no tenía la más mínima intención de terminar. Al menos ahora, mientras sostenía una de las muñecas que su sobrina había traído para jugar con ella (tal vez en un intento por hacerla sentir mejor), Rose ya no estaba llorando. Lo que debía ser un alivio.

Evander saludó a Ted con un apretón de manos y a Victoire con un fugaz beso en la mejilla antes de animarse a cruzar la puerta. Todo estaba mortalmente quieto, era como si no hubiera nadie en kilómetros a la redonda.

— ¿Rose?

Rose lo miró y supo por la expresión que había en su rostro que él también recordaba la noche que había ido a recogerla a esa maldita fiesta.

— No quiero hablar de eso —le dijo ella, no estando dispuesta a llorar de nuevo. De hecho, no estaba segura de que aún tuviera lágrimas pero no quería comprobarlo—. Sé lo que seguramente estás pensando, que soy una idiota que sigue pagando por el mismo error que cometió hace años y… —su voz se desvaneció cuando sintió su mano cálida sobre la que estaba cerrada en un puño entorno al vestido de aquella muñeca con facha de princesa.

— Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, Rosie.

Rose volvió a mirarlo y sorbió las lágrimas. Su patético intento de calma sólo duró tres segundos. Maldición.

— ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar de nuevo, Evan? ¿Por qué…?

Nunca había creído en el karma, pero comenzaba a pensar que debía haber hecho algo tremendamente malo en su vida pasada para tener que pagar viviendo el infierno ahora.

Victoire aprovechó que Evander estaba ahí y discretamente sacó a su pequeña de la escena, llevándosela a la cocina. Ted ya se encontraba ahí, con la cadera y las manos apoyadas en el fregadero, cerca del teléfono empotrado en la pared. Tenía los labios apretados en una firme línea y el pequeño brillante que perforaba debajo de su labio inferior destellaba a contraluz. Su dedo índice derecho martillaba con insistencia en la base del fregadero, haciendo tintinear el anillo de calavera que traía puesto. Por su expresión, ella sabía muy bien que su esposo estaba a punto de explotar debido a todo esto, y las puntas rojizas de su cabello no ayudaban mucho a quitarle la idea.

— Llamaré a Scorpius.

— _Tory_ —le dijo Ted con tono de advertencia, alzando la mirada hacia ella.

— ¿Qué? ¡Es su esposo, Ted! Debe estar preocupado. Y si tú y yo estuviéramos en una situación así, apuesto a que a ti no te gustaría no saber donde estoy, ¿verdad?

Ella alcanzó el teléfono, pero la mano de Ted le impidió levantar el aparato de la pared.

— Sí, pero yo habría contestado el teléfono con tu primer intento —le dijo con los dientes apretados—. Él ni siquiera está aquí.

— No puedes ser tan duro con él.

— ¡Por supuesto que puedo! —exclamó él con enojo—. ¿Ya viste qué hora es? Rose lleva quién sabe cuánto tiempo intentando llamarle y él no se ha dignado a contestar. ¿Qué puede ser más importante para él que ella?

— Más a mi favor. Él debe estar en casa, preguntándose dónde está ella.

— Demasiado tarde para eso, ¿no crees?

Parecía que cada respuesta de ella lo acercaba un poco más a su límite, pero Victoire no tenía la intención de ceder. No cuando ella tenía razón sobre esto.

Acunó la mejilla de él y lo obligó a mirarla.

— Ted. Basta. Sé que estás molesto, ¿crees que me hace feliz tener a uno de los míos hecho pedazos? ¡También quiero sangre por esto! Pero no creo que sea correcto que intentes desquitarte con Scorpius. Ahora, lo llamaré y le haré saber que Rose está con nosotros porque, aunque en este momento no lo recuerdes, él también es uno de los nuestros desde el momento en que se casó con ella.

El rostro de su marido se había convertido en una máscara inescrutable mientras mantenía su mirada clavada en ella. Entonces, cuando el silencio comenzaba a ser menos llevadero, lentamente sus facciones perdieron tensión y finalmente una pálida sonrisa se abrió paso entre sus labios. Se acercó a ella para abrazarla y besó su cuello antes de volver a mirarla a los ojos.

— Tú sí sabes como regresarme a tierra, amor.

Victoire le sonrió de vuelta.

— Por eso te casaste conmigo. Admítelo.

Ted asintió y dio un paso de lado para dejarle tomar el teléfono. Él podía tener un gran conocimiento en muchas cosas y ayudar a mantener la perspectiva a las personas que le importaban, pero sólo su esposa sabía cómo hacerlo con él. Y Ted era lo bastante hombre como para aceptar cuando se equivocaba y dar un paso hacia atrás para volver a pensar con claridad.

Sólo ella tenía ese poder sobre él, y por eso la amaba tanto.

…

— ¡Weasley, estoy en casa! —exclamó Scorpius tan pronto como atravesó la puerta. Era un hábito que ya comenzaba a tener gracias a Rose. Sobre todo porque cada vez que se acercaba a ella sigilosamente, terminaba con un tímpano perforado por sus gritos.

Quitó las llaves de la cerradura y las echó distraídamente al pequeño cuenco de cristal cercano.

— ¿Rose? —la llamó dudoso cuando no escuchó nada más que silencio. Miró su reloj, apenas eran las siete de la noche. Bastante tarde para que ella no hubiera llegado de su trabajo, y demasiado temprano para que ya se hubiera ido a la cama.

Fue hacia la cocina, pero todo estaba pulcramente ordenado. No había ningún indicio de que alguien hubiera cocinado ahí en las últimas horas. Qué extraño. Ella siempre llegaba temprano y lo regañaba si la tenía esperando con la cena.

Mientras abandonaba la cocina, sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo dispuesto a llamarla. Entonces vio el pequeño símbolo parpadeando para indicarle que tenía mensajes de voz. Scorpius escuchó el saludo de inicio del buzón de voz y supo que tenía dieciocho mensajes.

El primer mensaje era de ella.

_"¿Scorpius? Por favor, contesta. ¿Dónde estás? Necesito que me llames ¿sí? Es importante."_

Scorpius frunció el ceño y se quedó estático en su sitio mientras escuchaba los otros mensajes.

_"¿Ya estás en casa? ¡Dijiste que llegarías temprano!, ¿por qué no contestas? Por favor, Scorpius, todo esto es tan… necesito que respondas. Por favor, ¿sí?"_

Conforme los mensajes avanzaban, la voz de Rose escuchaba cada vez más tensa.

_"Scorpius, soy yo otra vez. Escucha, no sé donde estás ni por qué no contestas pero… por favor, necesito hablar contigo… Por favor. Llámame."_

Para cuando escuchó el penúltimo mensaje, Rose ya no se oía desesperada sino más bien derrotada. ¿Qué le había ocurrido?

_"Lo sé, debo parecer una loca psicótica llenando tu buzón de mensajes pero… Scorpius, ¿por qué no contestas… qué…? (se escuchó un profundo suspiro) Necesito que atiendas el teléfono. Sólo… necesito… por favor… responde, Scorpius."_

El último mensaje ya no era de Rose, sino de Lex. Un Lex mortalmente serio.

_"Scorpius atiende el maldito teléfono. ¿Acaso no has visto los diarios? No sé donde estás pero es importante que hablemos. Es sobre Rose."_

Un pitido le hizo saber que ya no había más mensajes en su buzón. Aun más extrañado que antes y con el estómago inusualmente tenso, Scorpius avanzó por la estancia y vio el número rojo del contestador parpadeando con insistencia. También había más de una docena de mensajes ahí.

Y justo cuando iba a revisarlos, el teléfono comenzó a sonar haciéndolo dar un pequeño brinco. Levantó la bocina y dio un tenue saludo.

— ¿Scorpius? —oyó al otro lado de la línea—. Hola, soy Victoire Lupin, prima de Rose.

Con cada palabra que escuchaba, sentía que una pesada loza caía sobre él. Al término de la llamada con Victoire, Scorpius llamó a Alexander, siendo saludado por una ristra de regaños e insultos que duraron varios minutos antes de que pudiera conocer la verdadera situación. Escuchar que las palabras "Casey Allen" "artículo" y "Rose" iban en el mismo asunto le hizo suponer lo peor, pero incluso eso se quedó corto cuando Lex le explicó la verdad de lo que había ocurrido aquel día.

No podía creer que él lo hubiera ignorado todo hasta ahora.

…

Scorpius esperó impaciente después de tocar el timbre antes de que la puerta por fin fuera abierta por una hermosa mujer rubia. Si hubiera tardado dos segundos más, estaba seguro de que él mismo la hubiera echado abajo.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó haciendo las cortesías a un lado mientras entraba a la pequeña residencia en Nothing Hill. De inmediato comenzó a recorrer con la mirada la estancia y cada centímetro de la casa al alcance en busca de su esposa, pero no había ningún rastro de ella.

— Con Ted. Creímos que lo mejor era llamarte para que no te preocuparas —le respondió Victoire, quien le había llamado hacía tan sólo veinte minutos para hacerle saber el paradero de Rose, mientras le señalaba con la mano el corredor. Sus brillantes ojos azules lucían realmente abatidos.

Scorpius entendió el mensaje y avanzó por el vestíbulo hasta llegar al pequeño estudio de donde provenían un par de voces.

— Preciosa, el nombre de Glen Harris ni siquiera debería salir de tu boca.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer, Ted? —Ésa voz la reconoció sin ningún esfuerzo. Era Rose y sonaba realmente mal—. Perdí mi trabajo, mi investigación… mi reputación… todo…

Las miradas de los que estaban en la habitación se centraron en él tan pronto como notaron su presencia. Incapaz de saber qué hacer o qué decir, lo único que pudo hacer Scorpius fue quedarse congelado bajo el marco de la entrada, olvidándose hasta de seguir respirando.

Había tres personas ahí: Rose, su primo… y Evander Donnelly. ¿Qué demonios hacía él ahí? ¡Y con su esposa!

Rose estaba sentada en un pequeño sillón, una de sus manos limpiaba con dureza las lágrimas que seguían corriendo por sus mejillas mientras la otra era sostenida por su primo, quien parecía realmente mortificado y, más que eso, indignado. Las puntas de su cabello daban la ilusión de que estaban en llamas, muestra de su claro enojo. Sin embargo, lo que más lo perturbó fue la expresión que había en el rostro de Rose, cada uno de sus rasgos evidenciaba que llevaba varias horas llorando. Jamás la había visto tan frágil y tan vulnerable.

No había equivocación en el terrible dolor que había en esos momentos en su mirada mientras enfrentaba la suya.

— No sé qué más tengo que sacrificar por este matrimonio —dijo ella en un susurro que dejó los oídos de Scorpius sordos a cualquier otra cosa. Como guiado por una fuerza superior, él dio un paso hacia ella.

— Rose…

Ella se levantó del asiento y puso más distancia entre ellos. Estaba seguro de que si no se hubiera topado con el librero a sus espaldas, ella habría atravesado la pared si hubiese sido necesario.

— Vete, Scorpius. Sólo… vete.

Él desde siempre había sabido lo hirientes que podían llegar a ser las palabras. Con su larga carrera de escándalos y críticas, había aprendido a tomar las cosas de quienes venían y a hacer oídos sordos de toda la porquería que escupían esperando herirlo. Sin embargo, nada, absolutamente nada, lo preparó para la dolorosa punzada que cruzó su pecho al escuchar a Rose hablarle de aquella manera. No había rencor, ni despecho en su voz, lo que había era una cruda agonía que lo hirió profundamente. Como si su sola presencia fuera la causante de su sufrimiento.

Scorpius jamás creyó que podría llegar a lastimar a alguien de esa manera.

Sin saber cómo, regresó sobre sus pasos por el corredor y sin decir una sola palabra salió por la puerta principal. Afuera, la noche se sentía fresca como solían serlo durante la primavera, pero la brisa se sintió como una fría corriente de invierno perforando cada poro de su piel. Abrió la boca para jalar aire a sus pulmones, apenas dándose cuenta de que había dejado de respirar. Sus dedos cerrados en apretados puños se clavaban dolorosamente en sus palmas, pero a él no podía importarle menos.

Todo lo que quería hacer era largarse de ahí, pero al mismo tiempo se resistía a la idea de dejar a Rose en ese estado. Se sentía realmente un inútil.

— Scorpius, espera —escuchó a Donnelly decirle a sus espaldas mientras avanzaba hacia su auto. ¡Cómo si hiciera falta algo más!

Scorpius tuvo que hacer uso de la mínima paciencia que le quedaba para no arremeter contra él. No sabía por qué, pero en estos momentos, cuando Evander era quien se quedaría con Rose, tenía ganas de tener su garganta entre las manos tanto como la del bastardo que había filtrado aquellas fotos en la prensa.

Cerró los ojos y giró sobre los talones para mirar a Donelly, quien se había quedado parado en el primer escalón de aquella casa, justo debajo de la pequeña lámpara del pórtico.

—Ella… suele decir cosas que no siente realmente cuando estaba alterada —le explicó con una serenidad que no hizo más que aumentar el mal humor de Scorpius. No supo por qué, tal vez por su tono de "yo la conozco desde hace tiempo y bastante bien"—. Rose no habla en serio, Scorpius.

— Sí, lo hizo. —respondió él con un gruñido. Además, era la pura verdad. Ese hecho no hizo más que aumentar el ardor de la sangre hirviendo en sus venas. Sin embargo, esta vez no se trataba de él sino de Rose. Y si ella se sentía mejor en ese lugar—. ¿Puede quedarse aquí esta noche? No creo que quiera ir a casa.

Evander le ofreció una sonrisa tenue, que no lo hizo sentir mejor, pero que le pareció sincera.

— Por supuesto. Son Ted y Tory, ellos cuidarán de ella hasta que esté más tranquila… pero en estos momentos realmente va a necesitarte.

— No quiere ni verme —dijo con amargura, no entendiendo como Donnelly podía ser tan idiota como para obviar ese hecho.

— Tienes razón, pero aun así te necesitará. Tú sabes como lidiar con cosas como ésta, ella no. Te necesitará a su lado.

Oh, claro, porque él era el trozo de carne favorito que los psudoperiodistas amarillistas disfrutaban de roer hasta los huesos. No sabía de qué manera eso podía ayudarle a ella en ese momento si había sido, precisamente, eso lo que los había puesto en esta situación en primer lugar.

No pudo evitar preguntar:

— ¿Te quedarás más tiempo?

— Sólo un par de horas. Tenemos entrenamiento mañana temprano, ¿recuerdas?

Scorpius le dio la razón. Ahora que ambos formaban parte de la selección de fútbol inglesa, se verían prácticamente a diario para entrenar. Lo que en estas circunstancias no sabía si era algo malo o no _tan_ malo. Después de todo, podría preguntarle mañana lo que había pasado con Rose ahora que él se fuera.

Sin decir nada más, Scorpius inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente y comenzó a alejarse. Encendió el auto y mientras regresaba a la avenida principal, sacó su teléfono y llamó a Lex.

— ¿Qué pasó? —fue lo primero que escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

— Voy en camino a tu oficina. Habla con quien tengas que hablar, cuando llegue quiero saber todo sobre un tal Glen Harris.

Los neumáticos de su auto emitieron un rechinido cuando él aceleró al máximo el motor de su auto para dirigirse a la carretera.

…

Scorpius dejó la oficina de Lex, sabiendo que no iría casa. No todavía.

Tal y como se lo había ordenado una hora antes, cuando se habían encontrado, su amigo y representante ya le tenía listo un amplio informe sobre Glen Harris. Sus familias tenían muchas conexiones, algunas que quizá no debían enorgullecerles, pero todas sumamente útiles. Especialmente en momento como éste.

Ahora sabía que aquel hombre no era más que miembro de la más baja escoria humana, y Scorpius le haría saber lo que era enfrentarse a su peor enemigo justo ahora.

Una pequeña campana anunció su llegada al pequeño local que solo tenía encendida la lámpara del fondo.

— Está cerrado —dijo el hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador de aquella ferretería en uno de los barrios menos favorecidos de Londres.

— ¿Glen Harris?

— Dije que… —su gruñido perdió fuerza al verlo parado en la puerta. Una ladina sonrisa de lado apareció en aquel rostro que lucía demasiado avejentado para pertenecer a alguien que parecía no llegar todavía a los treinta—. Wow, Scorpius Malfoy en persona, ¿qué trae a tan distinguida personalidad a este lugar?

Scorpius hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo negro y, sin romper el contacto visual, avanzó por la tienda.

— Ambos sabemos qué. Retráctate.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que escuchaste. Quiero que retires toda esa mierda que dijiste sobre Rose para mañana en la mañana o sino…

— ¿O sino qué? —inquirió Harris, desafiante. Dejó de limpiarse las manos con un trapo grisáceo, que en algún momento debió ser blanco, y lo miró con ironía.

Scorpius estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra él y golpearlo hasta el cansancio, pero sabía que eso no serviría de nada. Tenía un plan y no había falla en él.

— O sino te llevaré a juicio y mis abogados te llenarán con tantas demandas que tus bisnietos seguirán luchando por pagar tus deudas.

— ¿Crees que eso va a intimidarme? Diré en la corte que viniste hoy y me amenazaste.

Harris mantenía en su mirada esa actitud de las personas que creen ser demasiado listas. Cada uno de sus gestos corporales eran demasiado sobrados, y Scorpius supuso que así era como creía denotar fuerza. Qué estúpido.

Scorpius se pasó el pulgar por el contorno de su labio inferior mientras terminaba de cruzar la distancia que quedaba al pequeño mostrador.

— Te crees muy listo, ¿no es verdad? Pero lo cierto es que no eres más que un imbécil fracasado que quiso hacer dinero metiéndose con la esposa del hombre equivocado. Te estuve investigando, Harris. Sé que te gusta apostar incluso más de lo que tienes y eres tan idiota que les debes a las personas equivocadas. —Aunque lo que Scorpius quería era desperdigar pedazos de aquel tipo por toda la calle, su tono de voz se mantuvo perturbadoramente sosegado—. Dime, ¿los Kiriyenko saben que ahora que cobraste lo de las fotografías, ya tienes su dinero? ¡Oh, lo olvidaba! Lo que cobraste no cubre ni siquiera los intereses.

Scorpius sintió una gran satisfacción al ver la fanfarronería escurrirse del cuerpo de Harris. El hombre había palidecido tan rápido que casi lo hizo reír.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Sabiendo que lo tenía donde quería, sonrió de lado y apoyó los brazos sobre el mostrador.

— Te equivocas, Glen. Porque da la casualidad que, cuando uno hace ganar mucho dinero a familias como ésa, inevitablemente terminas involucrado de manera indirecta. Podrán tener la reputación que tengan, pero esos rusos realmente son buenos aliados. Aunque hay que respetarlos, no son la clase de personas a las que querrías ver enfadadas por, digamos, deberles dinero, ¿verdad? —Sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo y después de buscar en su agenda, le mostró la pantalla a Harris—. ¿Ves este número? ¿alcanzas a leer el nombre?

El hombre palideció un poco más para sorpresa y satisfacción de Scorpius mientras leía lo que había en el teléfono. Bien, eso era lo que buscaba.

— Así que ya lo sabes. Mañana quiero leer en todos los diarios la carta que escribirás retractándote y disculpándote públicamente con Rose o lidiar con mis abogados será el menor de tus problemas, ¿entendido?

Con toda calma se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Glen Harris saltó sobre el mostrador para alcanzarlo.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¿El mundo sabe con qué clase de personas te juntas? ¡No puedes hacerlo sólo por esa maldita zo…! —la última palabra quedó atorada entre sus dientes, gracias al puño de Scorpius. El golpe fue tan fuerte que Harris terminó en el suelo.

— ¡No vuelvas hablar así de ella! —exclamó Scorpius con tanta furia como nunca antes había sentido. La mano le punzaba, pero él no podía notar nada que no fuera su campo visual teñido de un profundo rojo—. ¿Y sabes qué? Ahora, porque puedo hacerlo, saldré de aquí y hablaré con Nikolai Kiriyenko. No te preocupes, le daré tus saludos. Estoy seguro que le alegrará saber de ti.

Tiró de su abrigo para acomodárselo y salió de la ferretería con paso firme.

No permitiría que nadie más intentara a lastimar a Rose. Nadie le haría daño si él podía evitarlo.

…

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Alexander fue a buscarlo a su apartamento, tal y como lo había prometido la noche anterior, Scorpius se encontró con su mirada reprobatoria tan pronto como ambos tomaron asiento y el silencio cayó sobre ellos. Mientras se miraban el uno al otro, de repente Scorpius hizo el amago de levantarse para ir a su habitación y ponerse una camiseta encima pues sólo vestía el pantalón de su pijama, hasta que recordó que Rose no estaba ahí en ese momento.

— En verdad eres un estúpido, Scorpius —fue lo primero que le dijo su mejor amigo en diez minutos.

Scorpius se frotó el rostro con ambas manos. Prácticamente no había podido dormir en toda la noche y en media hora tenía que ir a entrenar.

— ¿Qué?

Alexander cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y lo miró con dureza.

— La policía tenía al tipo, no tenías que echárselo a los rusos. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Scorpius se levantó con un gruñido y comenzó a caminar hacia la terraza. Le daba igual que Lex lo siguiera o no.

— No merecía nada menos por lo que le hizo a Rose.

— No era el modo.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamó, girándose para encarar a su amigo. No podía entender que Lex estuviera tan tranquilo cuando él todavía tenía ganas de arremeter contra todo a su alrededor, a pesar de lo que había sucedido anoche. La mano amoratada era un recordatorio de que una parte muy mínima de él no había quedado contento al dejar a Glen Harris respirando—. Eso le enseñará a no meterse con la mujer del hombre equivocado.

Alexander permaneció en silencio, mirando fijamente a ese hombre con quien había crecido en todos estos años. Estaba realmente sorprendido porque el asunto con Rose hiciera brotar en su amigo el lado oscuro que todo Malfoy poseía. Él nunca lo había visto en Scorpius, ni siquiera en sus peores momentos, así que no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que este asunto le había afectado.

En realidad, estaba seguro de que todo esto había afectado a todos los involucrados de maneras que ni siquiera habían comenzado a imaginar.

…

_**«Continuará…»**_

_Bien, qué decir sobre estos capítulos… bueno, para empezar, que originalmente no son dos capítulos sino que lo escribí como uno solo y que quise dividirlo porque resultó insoportablemente largo —incluso dividí el título como seguramente habrán notado—. _

_Lo sé, algunas me querrán asesinar por haber puesto esto, pero a mi favor puedo citar a Katara (de la serie Avatar): "El amor es más brillante en la oscuridad". Así que tal vez se den una idea de lo que viene cuando continúen los efectos de todo este desastre, lo que se verá en el siguiente capítulo. _

_Bueno, ya me despido, agradeciéndoles a todas ustedes por hacerme compañía y, por supuesto, por sus hermosos comentarios a:_

_**Jjaacckkyy — AngieNott — sakura sanin — Javiera-6 — Letida — Livadria — EVANGELINA — Bubbles of Colours — fearinourminds — Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN — samfj — Arabella. E. Lupin — Veida Joana — kisa kuchiky — Cassandra White — GinnyLunaLongbottom — Chibi Nekoo Kuroii — AleRabanito — Kamari24 — DreamsN'Ruins — Sorcieres de la Neige — lucia23 — Hyacint Mtz — Diane Potter — Adriu — Damon-salvatore-lover15 — nahima-chan — Kuchiki Yamiko — AnaisDifi — crisstina — Linda Tonks — Alex Rose Love — jos Black — Leslie24 — Antara Infame — Altea Kaur — Limoncito — ChocolateMiku — Kagura — Nibel — Daniiielaa098 — besdlyn. 7 — Ruthild — x . x — Kati**_

_Espero que les hayan llegado sus respuestas en forma de PM's y ahora aprovecharé para responder a las chicas que no tienen cuenta:_

_**EVANGELINA:** Sí, lo sé, parece que todo les pasa y siempre uno termina metiendo la pata, pero ya sabes lo que dicen: "echando a perder se aprende", ¿o no? Esperemos que a partir de ahora, sólo vayan hacia delante. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, aunque creo que este capítulo quizás no te alegró mucho que digamos._

_**Cassandra White:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario ^^_

_**GinnyLunaLongbottom:** ¿Cuántos sobrinos tiene Rose? Bueno, en mi cabeza no tenía muy claro el dato hasta que me lo preguntaste, así que helo aquí: Danny, hija de Lucy; Liam y Olivia, hijos de Ted y Victoire; Jamie, hijo de James y Jacey; Sam, Emily y Amanda, hijos de Molly, y finalmente, Scott y Alexia, hijos de Fred. Algunos ya han salido, otros sólo los he mencionado, pero creo que pronto los demás harán su aparición ^^_

_**AleRabanito: **Gracias por tu comentario. Espero que tu hígado haya soportado la espera ^^_

_**Hyacint Mtz:** Gracias a ti por leer y por dejarme un comentario! ^^_

_**nahima-chan:** Me alegra que creas que valió la pena el cap anterior. Muchas gracias por tu review!_

_**Kagura:** Sí, fue bastante raro encontrarme con un review tuyo, sobre todo porque nos vemos casi a diario XD Sobre The Hunger Games, no me enojé —ya sabes que no lo hago con facilidad—, sólo que quedé algo… decepcionada. No sé, después de haber visto y leído "Battle Royale" tuve que unirme a todos los que creen que son demasiadas similitudes como para ser simples coincidencias y que la sombra de BR le quedó muy, muy grande a THG, aunque eso no quita que sea una buena película para adolescentes (habla la anciana jajaja)._

_**Ruthild: **Bienvenida! Espero que disfrutes de esta extraña locura ^^_

_**Kati:** Sí, afortunadamente las cosas comienzan a mejorar, gracias por preocuparte. Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí ya estuvo el nuevo cap. Gracias por esperar. Por cierto, espero subir el primer capítulo de "Runaway" el viernes ^^_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	24. Recogiendo los pedazos que quedan

_**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Preferencia Personal**

**Capítulo 24: _Recogiendo los pedazos que quedan._**

…

_Después del desastre. Día uno…_

¿Alguna vez has escuchado cuando la gente dice "las cosas se verán con mayor claridad mañana por la mañana"?. Bueno, pues para Rose no fue así. Y el hecho de que el cielo amaneciera nublado, cubriendo con una ligera llovizna todo Londres, no hizo mucho para ayudarle al respecto.

Había abierto los ojos muchísimo después de que el amanecer se colara por las ventanas del pequeño estudio donde ella había pasado la noche. El sofá había sido acondicionado como una improvisada cama para ella, luego de que se negara a dormir en la habitación de Liam, el hijo mayor de Ted y Victoire. Ya era suficiente con haber irrumpido violentamente en su casa el día anterior y haber pasado toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche llorando furiosa porque su vida se había hecho añicos frente a sus ojos. Quitarle la cama a su sobrino sencillamente habría sido ir demasiado lejos.

No había dormido propiamente. De vez en cuando cerraba los ojos el tiempo suficiente como para sentir un suave letargo, pero de inmediato le venía la sensación de estar a punto de caerse de la cama y entonces se despertaba.

Con la cabeza aún hundida en la almohada, Rose tuvo que admitir que no tenía la más mínima intención de levantarse. Cada parte de su cuerpo seguía adormecida, inmóvil, negándose a hacerle saber que había algo debajo de su cuello. No es que a ella le importara en realidad. Un suave zumbido rompió el silencio a su alrededor. Era su teléfono celular… de nuevo. Desde que el primer rayo de sol apareció en el horizonte, el maldito aparato no había dejado de sonar en la pequeña mesa que había entre los sillones. Ella ya estaba harta de escucharlo zumbar o sonar. No quería hablar con nadie. No quería ver a nadie. Si pudiera ocultarse bajo una roca y no volver a salir, en estos momentos tomaría esa opción sin dudarlo.

Sin embargo, de alguna manera, se las arregló para levantar su lastimero cuerpo del sofá. Tuvo que juntar toda su fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo o de lo contrario su silueta se habría quedado plasmada en los cojines. Dobló las cobijas a la perfección y formó una pequeña pila con ellas, siendo coronada por la mullida almohada blanca. Mientras miraba a su alrededor, centrándose varios segundos en los enormes libreros que la rodeaban, se frotó los ojos con un par de dedos y exhaló entrecortadamente. El dolor en el pecho le impedía respirar de forma adecuada. Sólo pequeños respiros, apenas los necesarios para no morir por la falta de oxígeno.

Palabras en francés, que no llegaban a ser gritos, provenían del pequeño corredor. Rose los siguió encontrándose a Victoire manteniendo una acalorada discusión con quien quiera que estaba al teléfono. Luego de un par de segundos, Rose supo que se trataba de su asistente. Su prima era una de las mejores planificadoras de eventos de toda la ciudad, así que resultaba común verla exaltarse por detalles sin afinar.

Tan pronto como la vio entrar, Victoire se despidió y colgó el teléfono.

—¿Lograste dormir un poco? —le preguntó mientras ella iba a sentarse al banco frente a la mesa de granito. Rose negó con la cabeza. Victoire se movió por la cocina y puso una pequeña taza humeante frente a ella—. Sé que eres adicta a la cafeína, pero creo que un té de azahar te caería mejor en estos momentos. ¿Quieres comer algo?

Rose sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. Si el té no estuviera frente a ella, como una gentil imposición, también se habría negado.

Una parte de ella medio esperaba a que Victoire quisiera hablar de lo ocurrido el día anterior. Afortunadamente no fue así. Su prima tuvo la suficiente delicadeza como para quedarse sentada frente a ella, en completo silencio. Algo nada sencillo para cualquiera con una pizca de sangre Weasley corriendo en sus venas.

—La familia llamó —dijo Victoire al cabo de un rato—. Estaban muy preocupados, cualquiera pensaría que alguien murió —añadió con la intención de hacer un comentario ligero.

—¿Y no fue así? —preguntó Rose en un susurro lleno de tanta amargura y dolor que le corroyó la garganta hasta casi hacerla sangrar.

Así se sentía. Como si ella, o al menos una gran parte de ella, hubiera muerto el día anterior. Era un milagro que pudiera caminar, o coger la taza entre sus manos, o comprender lo que su prima le decía. Durante toda la noche no había dejado de repasar cada minuto del día anterior. Una y otra vez veía en su mente todos los detalles de todo lo que había hecho y pasado desde que había dejado su cama veinticuatro horas atrás.

Casi veintitrés años de su vida se habían hecho añicos en tan sólo veinticuatro horas…

La impresión de ése hecho hizo que las lágrimas picaran en sus ojos, pero ya no quedaban suficientes como para que se derramaran. Tal vez se le habían acabado ayer.

—¿Quieres darte un baño? —sugirió Victoire con amabilidad mientras lavaba la taza que Rose había ocupado—. Sube, enseguida te llevaré algo que puedas usar.

Rose miró su ropa arrugada y obedeció casi en el acto.

Subió uno a uno los escalones, dejando que su vista viajara por las fotografías de la familia Lupin que adornaban el camino hacia el segundo piso. Sus pasos se detuvieron al ver la penúltima fotografía. En ella estaban toda la familia reunida, de la A a la Z –como diría Ted-, la noche antes de que su hermano Hugo se fuera a estudiar a California. Rose recordaba aquél día. 16 de mayo del 2008. El mismo día en que ella había sido aceptada como profesora en la universidad. Vio su propio rostro, lleno de alegría a pesar de la tristeza que sentía en esos momentos por la partida de su hermano menor, y no fue capaz de reconocerse. Ésa chica llena de planes y sueños ya no era ella.

Apretó los labios lo más que pudo para controlar el temblor que los sacudió, aunque no sirvió de mucho. Reinició su camino por el estrecho pasillo y alcanzó a llegar al baño. Con pesar se deshizo de toda su ropa, dejándola sobre las frías baldosas y se metió en la ducha.

El agua cayó sobre ella, sintiéndose como agujas perforando su piel. No brindaba ningún alivio, se sumaba a la agonía que la estaba debilitando más y más a cada momento. Se abrazó a sí misma y apoyó el hombro en el muro cercano cuando un frío estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal. Al final, sus piernas cedieron ante su peso y cayó de rodillas bajo el chorro de agua. Las lágrimas se colaron entre sus párpados apretados y volvieron a correr por sus mejillas confundiéndose con las gotas de agua tibia. Un tímido sollozo salió de sus labios, pero hizo eco a su alrededor como si se tratara de un grito.

Muy en el fondo, sabía que su alma gritaba sólo que… la única que podía escucharla era ella.

Cuando el agua fría la obligó a salir de la ducha, se encontró con un chándal de nylon y una camiseta esperándola colgados en el gancho detrás de la puerta, tal y como Victoire le había dicho. Ni siquiera había escuchado a su prima entrar o salir. Se vistió con lentitud, y luego de secarse el cabello con una toalla lo ató en una coleta en su nuca. No le prestó atención a su reflejo en el espejo porque estaba casi segura de que no se reconocería.

Al bajar de nuevo por las escaleras, Victoire estaba esperándola.

—Necesito ir a supervisar la entrega de unas flores, no tardo. ¿Crees que estarás bien durante un par de horas aquí sola?

—Me iré a casa —respondió Rose, estirando las mangas de la blusa que vestía hasta que le cubrieron los nudillos.

No es que quisiera hacerlo en realidad, pero ya había abusado demasiado de la buena voluntad de Ted y Victoire, así que lo mejor era irse y llevarse su miseria con ella. En especial porque no quería que sus sobrinos regresaran de la escuela y vieran que seguía igual de triste y patética que el día anterior.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó Victoire con desconfianza.

Rose sabía que podía retractarse, pero no debía hacerlo. _Necesitaba_ irse de ahí. Regresó al estudio y recogió todas sus cosas, apenas dándose cuenta de que las metía en su bolso.

—No tienes que irte si no quieres, Rosie —le dijo su prima cuando ambas estuvieron en el pórtico de la casa—. Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites.

Rose se lo agradeció en un susurro y entonces caminó hacia su auto, el cual seguía mal estacionado con una llanta encima de la acera. Era increíble que no la hubieran multado por eso. Habría sido la cereza del pastel.

—Llámanos si surge cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo?

No pudo evitar tensarse al sentir el abrazo de Victoire. Al igual que como había sucedido con el agua de la ducha, lejos de brindarle alguna clase de consuelo, lo único que provocaba en ella era la imperiosa necesidad de encogerse.

No sabía por qué. Y eso la hacía sentir peor que nunca antes en su vida.

…

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?

Scorpius dejó de enrollarse distraídamente un listón entre los dedos, y alzó la vista a través del enorme espacio que había sido acondicionado como _atelier_. La luz de mediodía se colaba por los enormes ventanales inclinados, que abarcaban de piso a techo, e iluminaba el trío de mesas largas repletas de trozos de tela, carretes de hilos, cuentas y lentejuelas y demás objetos de costura y confección que había sobre ellas. Los tres muros a su alrededor estaban tapizados con bocetos, trazos delicados de mujeres estilizadas sin rostro que vestían la idea básica de la colección para la próxima temporada de la talentosa diseñadora frente a él.

Nunca le había llamado la atención la moda y las tendencias. Él era un Malfoy así que el buen gusto al vestir le venía impreso en los genes y, además, su cuerpo bien esculpido gracias a las horas de ejercicio y preparación física, hacían que hasta el harapo más simple se viera bien cuando lo llevaba puesto. Siempre había sido de esa manera. Así que ahora tenía que admitir que él no estaría aquí de no ser porque no tenía otro lugar al cual ir.

No quería ver a Alexander y tener que soportar uno más de sus regaños por haberse desaparecido el día anterior, ya había sido suficiente con el que le había dado temprano por la mañana gracias a su forma de ajustar cuentas con el tal Harris. Podría considerar ir con sus padres, pero ninguno de los dos se encontraba en la ciudad. Pensándolo bien, parecía que no tenía muchos amigos en realidad, pero lo cierto era que no tenía muchos _verdaderos_ amigos, personas leales con quienes contar. Estaba acostumbrado a que su compañía usual durara tanto como la fiesta en turno. Tal vez unos minutos antes pero, definitivamente, ni un segundo después.

Si se forzaba a ser honesto, la realidad era que no quería volver a casa y ver que Rose no estaba ahí. Era probable que decidiera no volver jamás, cualquier persona cuerda no lo haría. Y ésa sola idea fue capaz de revolverle el estómago. No sabía de dónde había llegado la sensación, pero había sido bastante real.

—¿Scorpius? —escuchó que lo llamaban de nuevo. Sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada expectante de Phoebe, quien estaba inclinada frente a un maniquí vestido con lo que parecía ser un montón de tela en camino a convertirse en vestido.

—Está bien —dijo de forma ausente, no sabiendo a ciencia cierta qué era lo que ella esperaba escucha de él. La vio bajar la mirada con un pinchazo de desilusión opacando sus ojos azules, pero no se le ocurrió tener más tacto. No tenía cabeza para eso ahora.

Ella volvió a su trabajo y él regresó su mirada a la cima de la ciudad que se reflejaba a través de las ventanas, quedándose ambos en silencio.

—Lamento mucho lo que pasó, Scorpius —dijo Phoebe luego de un rato. Dejó de prestarle atención a la pieza que confeccionaba y avanzó con pasos lentos hacia él—. ¿Cómo está Rose? —le preguntó, dejándole saber que estaba más que al tanto de la situación. Aunque, a estas alturas, ¿qué persona en esta pequeña isla que Dios había llamado Inglaterra, no lo sabría?

Scorpius exhaló profundo. Alcanzó un carrete de hilo negro y comenzó a juguetear con él sin muchas ganas, pasándolo de una mano a otra.

—No lo sé —aceptó con desánimo—. Está en casa de unos familiares suyos y no quiere verme. No contesta mis llamadas tampoco —añadió al recordar que le había marcado unas veinte veces desde que se había levantado de la cama hasta que salió del entrenamiento de aquella mañana.

Y ese idiota de Donnelly lo único que le había dicho, cuando lo había visto, había sido: "espero que haya amanecido más tranquila" ¿Qué demonios se suponía que significaba eso? Él necesitaba detalles: qué más había dicho Rose luego de que él se fuera, si había seguido llorando, qué necesitaba que hiciera… cualquier cosa. Le había ordenado a Lex que él continuara intentando comunicarse con ella mientras también se hacía cargo de orquestar todo para que los culpables tuvieran su merecido, pero tampoco había recibido noticias de él.

—No es justo que te culpe por lo sucedido —comentó Phoebe con un tono de comprensión que extrañamente le resultó molesto. Era una locura, pero le molestaba que ella estuviera de su lado—. ¿Cómo ibas a saber que…?

—Lo único injusto aquí es que le haya pasado todo esto —dijo sin ningún tacto, poniéndole palabras al pensamiento que lo había mantenido alejado del sueño anoche.

Había parecido un león enjaulado, dando vueltas por toda la estancia, luego por todo el corredor del segundo piso, y después encerrado en su habitación. Se había acostado, se había levantado, se había tapado con las sábanas, se había sentado en el piso. Había ido y venido, pensando una y otra vez en qué se había equivocado. Recordó la primera vez que Rose se había topado con Casey Allen, casualmente la primera vez que había ido al estadio a verlo jugar. La manera tan apasionada en que lo había defendido cuando Allen había intentado ponerle un cuatro y había dicho que su carrera tal vez ya estaba acabada.

_"En lo que a mí respecta, mi esposo es un gran jugador de fútbol y no voy a tolerar que hable mal de él frente a mí, ¿quedó claro?"_. Esas habían sido sus exactas palabras. Había sido tan sólo unos meses atrás, pero parecía que había pasado una eternidad completa. Aun cuando en aquel entonces todavía no se conocían bien, por no decir que estaban hechos enemigos declarados, ella no había dudado en defenderlo como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho.

Ella lo había apoyado en ése momento tan difícil, y en contra de una de sus más grandes detractoras, sin siquiera estar obligada a hacerlo. Y el día anterior, cuando ella realmente había necesitado que le devolviera el favor…

—Fue ella quien estuvo llamándome todo el día de ayer, y no le contesté por estar contigo —dijo en un murmullo que no pudo disimular el dejo de amargura en su tono.

Vio que Phobe abría los ojos con indignación.

—¿Me estás culpando a mí?

Scorpius la miró en silencio, sorprendido porque ella llegara a tal conclusión. Él ni siquiera había dado alusión alguna al respecto, pero claro, estaba hablando con Phoebe Hannigan. De una u otra manera, todo siempre se trataba de ella. Típico.

Scorpius se levantó con un gruñido para poner distancia, no estando dispuesto a iniciar una pelea. Sin embargo, Phoebe le siguió pisándole los talones.

—No, espera, ¿quieres decirme algo? —le preguntó con molestia—. Porque si por alguna loca razón crees que estuve contigo con conocimiento de causa sólo para fastidiarte a ti y a tu esposa entonces…

Scorpius se volvió para enfrentarla, y su movimiento abrupto hizo que ella chocara contra su pecho.

—El único culpable soy yo, Phoebe —dijo con una mezcla de exasperación y cansancio. No sabía cómo es que sentía esas dos cosas tan diferentes al mismo tiempo. Sabiendo que si continuaban así esto sería una pelea interminable, Scorpius suspiró dándose por vencido—. Te veré después.

No esperó a que ella le dijera algo más. Retomó su camino hacia la salida y atravesó la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí con firmeza.

…

Rose abrió la puerta del apartamento y de inmediato se sintió absorbida por el vacío que le dio la bienvenida. Afortunadamente, Scorpius no estaba ahí.

En un movimiento básico, estiró los brazos y dejó caer las llaves en el cuenco que había cerca de ella y su bolso al lado opuesto del vestíbulo. Se tomó un minuto para respirar e intentar darse el valor para entrar. No quería hacerlo. Una parte primitiva en su cerebro, ésa que estaba relacionada con la supervivencia y la autoprotección, le decía que cada vez que estaba ahí salía lastimada, de una u otra manera, y que lo mejor era no volver. Pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a huir, y tampoco era como si tuviera un lugar al cual escapar.

Cuando por fin dio el primer paso hacia el interior, se dio cuenta que la opresión en su pecho se hacía un poco más grande. Poco a poco iba en aumento, como si se tratara de un globo siendo inflado lentamente con cada latido de su afligido corazón, que le hacía cada vez más difícil seguir respirando. Apenas iban a dar las tres de la tarde, y ella no pudo evitar imaginar lo que habría estado haciendo aquel día si todavía tuviera su empleo.

_"Sé que no estaría aquí…"_, se dijo a sí misma. Lo más probable era que aún estuviera en su oficina, revisando la planeación para sus clases o afinando detalles con su adjunta en Saint-Albans. Ahora, estando en casa tan temprano, sentía como si hubiera entrado a una dimensión completamente diferente. Una dimensión en la que todo se veía igual, pero se sentía dolorosamente ajeno.

Su primera idea fue caminar por el estrecho corredor y encerrarse en su biblioteca. Ése lugar que había sido su escape cuando sentía que el mundo que giraba entorno a Scorpius era demasiado como para soportar. Sin embargo, desistió de ello tan pronto como estuvo parada frente a la puerta. No se sentía con el valor de entrar. Sus dedos ni siquiera podían tomar la perilla. Un terrible miedo irracional cubrió su cuerpo dejándola inmóvil. No podía ver los libros de su madre, ni las fotografías de su familia ni el escritorio donde estaban todos los papeles relacionados a su investigación. Una investigación que había dejado de llamar suya. Ahora su trabajo iba a ser concluido por alguien más y nadie, jamás, sabría que aquel notable logro lingüístico era en gran parte obra suya.

Había perdido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. No podía entender cómo es que seguía en pie.

Y, como si respondieran a ese pensamiento, apenas hubo cerrado la puerta de su habitación cuando las piernas se le convirtieron en gelatina. De alguna manera casi milagrosa alcanzó a llegar a la cama y se dejó caer sobre el colchón. La presión en su pecho seguía ahí, y lo único que pudo hacer fue recostarse, doblándose tanto como le fue posible y abrazándose a sí misma, para evitar que algo más de su interior le fuera arrebatado. Se protegía hecha un ovillo, porque no sabía qué más hacer. Se sentía débil, indefensa, y más que eso… se sentía sola. Muy, muy sola.

…

_Día cuatro…_

Scorpius no se sorprendió cuando al abrir la puerta aquella tarde se encontró con Alexander, quien venía acompañado por tres hombres. Dos de ellos tenían cara de pocos amigos y el otro parecía ser del estilo de Lex, aunque ya entrado en los cuarenta y bastantes. Ambos se presentaron como detectives del departamento de policía de Londres y el tercero no tuvo que hacerlo porque Scorpius lo conocía bastante bien, era Aidan Byrne, su abogado de cabecera. No lo había visto en varios meses, prácticamente desde el último escándalo que había protagonizado antes de conocer a Rose.

El hombre pareció recordar lo mismo porque le dedicó una mirada desaprobatoria justo antes de entrar.

—Hemos venido para hablar con Rose —dijo Lex cuando todos estuvieron sentados.

—Buena suerte con ello —farfulló Scorpius, manteniéndose de pie, al otro lado de la mesita de centro, desde donde podía ver a sus cuatro invitados.

Esta vez fue el turno de Aidan Byrne para hablar.

—¿No está en casa?

—Está, pero no habla con nadie. No ha salido de su habitación desde que volvió —explicó, recordando que Rose no había querido verlo, ni siquiera había asomado la cabeza por la puerta. Al menos no mientras él estaba en casa. Enfocó su atención en los dos desconocidos—: Lo siento, oficiales, pero creo que pierden su tiempo. Mi esposa no quiere ver a nadie y yo no pienso obligarla.

Alexander soltó un pequeño suspiro y se puso de pie.

—Déjame intentarlo.

Antes de que Scorpius pudiera responder, él dejó la estancia y subió las escaleras.

Rose estaba en medio del estado de letargo en el cual se había hundido durante los últimos días cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta. Sus ojos miraron hacia el reloj despertador en su buró y vio que eran las cuatro de la tarde. Seguramente era Scorpius. ¿Porqué no entendía que no quería verlo ni hablar con él?

—¿Rose? Soy Alexander —escuchó que decían al otro lado. Genial, alguien más con quién no quería hablar—. La policía está aquí. Necesita que respondas a unas preguntas.

Ella apretó los labios mientras meditaba seriamente cuáles serían las posibilidades de que se hiciera la occisa y todo mundo se fuera. No quería hablar con nadie, pero no sabía si ése nadie también se aplicaba a las autoridades.

Después de pensarlo bastante, no tuvo más opción que levantarse de la cama y abrir la puerta.

—Hola —le saludó Alex con una sonrisa afable tan pronto como asomó la cabeza. Rose no había tenido contacto con él a pesar de que Lex le hablaba mínimo tres veces al día. Ella no respondía el teléfono, así que él había tenido que conformarse con dejarle mensajes de voz. Muchos de ellos, ella los borraba sin siquiera escucharlos. ¿De qué serviría?

—¿Tengo que hacerlo? —preguntó con voz apagada, sorprendiéndose un poco porque su tono adquiriera esa tesitura tan sombría.

—Me temo que sí. No te preocupes, sólo tomará unos cuantos minutos y no te dejaremos sola.

Sabiendo que no había más remedio, Rose cerró la puerta para cambiarse la ropa deportiva por algo un poco más presentable. Después fue al baño para lavarse la cara, notando las enormes ojeras y bolsas que tenía debajo de los ojos en el espejo, y la falta de vida que reflejaba todo su rostro. Ahora sí, definitivamente, no quedaba nada más de ella. Al terminar de recogerse el cabello con una coleta en la nuca, bajó los escalones siendo recibida por los cinco hombres que la esperaban.

Tan pronto como terminaron con las presentaciones formales, fue el turno de uno de los detectives para comenzar con la toma de su declaración de lo ocurrido días atrás.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de cuándo son esas fotografías?

Rose mantuvo la mirada fija en la mesita de centro y respiró profundo.

—Hace siete años. 21 de Marzo del 2003.

Notó cómo todos intercambiaron miradas, como si estuvieran sorprendidos porque ella recordara la fecha exacta. ¿Cómo podía no hacerlo? Esas cosas no se podían olvidar, era prácticamente imposible, sobre todo para alguien que poseía una memoria eidética como la suya.

—Eso quiere decir que usted tenía…

—Acababa de cumplir dieciséis.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de quién pudo haberlas tomado?

Rose se tensó al recordar el nombre y el rostro de aquel hombre.

—Glen Harris, un antiguo compañero —dijo sin poder ocultar la amargura y el dolor en su tono.

—¿Cuántos años tenía él?

—No sé, tal vez dieciocho como todos los demás. —_"Como todos los demás que disfrutaron burlándose de mí"_, añadió en su mente cuando viejas memorias del pasado aparecieron en contra de su voluntad. ¿Por qué tenían que hacerle recordar todo eso de nuevo? Lo único que quería era que esto terminara. Justo ahora.

Se sorprendió al sentir algo cálido sobre su puño apretado en su regazo. Era la mano de Scorpius. Sus ojos siguieron el recorrido desde su muñeca hasta su rostro, pero él se mantenía viendo al frente, hacia el detective que estaba tomando su declaración. Aunque más bien parecía un interrogatorio.

Por lo que ambos oficiales le hicieron saber, el hecho de que ella hubiese sido menor de edad cuando tomaron esas fotografías mostrándola bebiendo alcohol y haciendo demás estupideces, lo convertía en un delito bastante serio.

Rose sintió que su corazón se hundía un poco más. Scorpius entrelazó sus dedos sobre los suyos y ella le permitió que los estrujara un segundo antes de apartar la mano. Él quería reconfortarla, pero esto no funcionaba. Incluso se atrevía a decir que tenía el efecto opuesto.

Alexander le había dicho que el asunto no iba durar más que unos cuántos minutos, pero pasaron un par de horas antes de que los detectives hubieran quedado satisfechos con la información que ella les proporcionó.

—Comenzaremos por confirmar estos datos —dijo el detective a cargo, mientras todos se ponían en pie y daban por concluida la visita—. Los mantendremos al tanto de la investigación y de cualquier eventualidad. Que pasen buena tarde, señor y señora Malfoy.

Rose asintió a pesar de que no le estaba prestando verdadera atención.

—¿Ya viste esto, Rose? —preguntó Alexander, mostrándole la primera plana de dos diarios tan pronto como los miembros de la policía se fueron.

Era una carta escrita por Glen Harris y otra escrita por Casey Allen en las que se retractaban de lo que había aparecido en el _London Inquisitor_ y le ofrecían una disculpa pública, alegando que "no había sido su intención dañar a nadie". Por supuesto, y el cielo no era azul.

—La página de un diario no me devolverá todo lo que perdí. —repuso ella, negándose a tomar los diarios para mirarlos con detalle. Aunque era irónico que sí hubiera suficiente para arrebatárselo todo.

—Lo sabemos, señora Malfoy —dijo el abogado, acercándose un poco—. Pero también debe saber que hemos interpuesto una demanda y que es cuestión de tiempo antes de que finiquitemos este asunto. Estamos exigiendo tres millones de libras como compensación por los daños e inconvenientes ocasionados, pero estamos casi seguros de que podremos obtener hasta el doble tan pronto como un juez examine el caso.

Rose quería reír con amargura. ¿En serio este hombre le había dicho eso?

—No necesito ese dinero. Nada de lo que hagan borrará lo sucedido, no importa qué tanto se esfuercen. No quiero ni un centavo.

—Tal vez creas que tú no los necesitas, pero debo pedirte que pienses en la fundación que lleva el nombre de tu madre —comentó Alexander, haciéndola detenerse cuando ella tenía la intención de alejarse.

¿Cómo es que no había pensado en eso hasta ahora? Trayendo el asunto al presente, ni siquiera podía comenzar a pensar en lo mucho que todo este espectáculo mediático había afectado las, ya de por sí, fluctuantes finanzas de la fundación.

_¿Algún otro fracaso más que agregar a mi vida?_

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer —dijo rindiéndose finalmente. Prefería dejar todo en manos de Alexander y de Aidan Byrne antes que tener que lidiar con cualquier cosa que pudiera traer a colación el nombre de Glen Harris, o el de Casey Allen, o el error más estúpido que había cometido en toda su vida. Ya estaba realmente harta y enferma de todo eso.

—Bien, me haré cargo de todo —le dijo Lex antes de por fin retirarse en compañía del abogado.

El apartamento se quedó en silencio, mientras ella y Scorpius permanecían parados, uno frente al otro, viéndose a través de la habitación que parecía haberse hecho más grande que nunca.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó Scorpius cuando Rose se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

—A dormir.

—Apenas son las siete. Pensé que tal vez podríamos, no sé, ir a cenar fuera. —Ella no respondió mientras continuaba con su camino de vuelta a su habitación—. ¿Por qué no hablas conmigo, Rose?

Rose se detuvo al subir el tercer escalón. Sus dedos se aferraron alrededor del frío metal del pasamanos.

—Porque no serviría de nada.

Iba a subir otro escalón, pero la voz de Scorpius la detuvo de nuevo.

—Rose…

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Scorpius? —preguntó con cansancio, volviéndose para mirarlo. Él había avanzado hacia ella, pero se había detenido al inicio de la escalera—. ¿"Sí, salgamos a festejar que mi vida se acabó"? ¿es eso lo que quieres? Pues lo siento, no puedo —dijo con la amargura quebrándole la voz—. Todo por lo que trabajé durante todos estos años, por lo que sacrifiqué tantas cosas, se vino abajo gracias a un imbécil que hizo de mi vida un infierno en la preparatoria sólo porque me rehusé a hacerle las tareas, y que no conforme con eso vino a arruinarme ahora.

Se tomó un segundo para respirar profundo e intentar darle fuerza a su tono, pero el nudo en su garganta se tensaba cada vez más conforme las palabras subían por su pecho, quemándole en su camino hacia sus labios.

—Esas fotografías que todo el mundo comenta son la prueba de la única vez en que fui tan estúpida como para querer agradarle a personas que, en realidad, nunca se tomaron un segundo para conocerme. Lo único que conseguí esa noche fue una borrachera inútil y ser la burla de todos ellos, y pensé que ya lo había superado. Pero es obvio que me equivoqué —aceptó sintiéndose plenamente derrotada.

—¿Así que te rindes?

Cruda e inmitigable furia chisporroteó en su cuerpo al escuchar su pregunta.

—No te atrevas a juzgarme —le advirtió con los dientes apretados—. He estado metida en la Lingüística incluso antes de nacer, ha sido mi vida durante veintidós años. Ahora no tengo un plan porque nunca imaginé que esto sucedería. Ése trabajo… —dijo en un jadeo— es todo lo que soy, es entorno a lo que giraba todo lo demás, en lo que se basaban mis planes. No tengo un plan para comenzar de nuevo porque no sé cómo hacerlo. Y no espero que lo entiendas, en serio, pero no me hagas pretender que todo estará bien porque ambos sabemos que no será así. Mi carrera y mi reputación están acabadas y yo también.

Como sabía que él no tendría ningún argumento para debatirle, Rose dio vuelta y siguió su camino hacia su habitación.

…

_Día diecisiete…_

El timbre sonó repetidamente en un toquido que le resultó ya demasiado familiar. Un largo, tres cortos, otro más largo. Parecía que gritaba: "¡Abre, estoy afuera, abre!"

Scorpius abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue una hermosa melena pelirroja enmarcando el bonito rostro de Lily Potter, la prima de Rose, quien no había dejado de visitarlos puntualmente cada día durante las últimas semanas.

—¡Hola, Scor! Llegó la cena —le dijo mientras atravesaba la puerta, agitando frente a él un par de bolsas de papel que cargaba en sus manos—. Ella es mi amiga Lysander, Lys para abreviar —añadió apuntando con la cabeza hacia la joven rubia, de brillantes ojos azules, que entró junto con ella. Vestía jeans, una chaqueta de piel, y tenía el cabello lleno de pequeñas coletas y trencitas que le daban una apariencia encantadora y desaliñada. Una rara mezcla entre una hippie y una roquera.

Sin dejar de hablar, Lily se enfiló hacia la cocina, una parte de la casa con que estaba bastante familiarizada. Siendo seguida por Lys y Scorpius.

Era extraño para él como aquella chica irrumpía siempre como un huracán lleno de entusiasmo. En los últimos días había descubierto que le agradaba Lily, realmente lo hacía, y no sólo porque se tomara la molestia de cruzar la ciudad cada tarde para llevarles comida, sino porque cuando ella aparecía, tenía el efecto de hacer que todo se iluminara como un rayo de sol. Era una chica bastante alegre, capaz de alegrar a cualquiera que se cruzara con ella.

—No tenías que hacerlo —le recordó mientras ella sacaba varios recipientes de las bolsas—. Dime cuánto gastaste y lo pagaré.

—Oh, no. Esto corre por cuenta de mi prima Molly —respondió Lily con una sonrisa—. Y antes de que te niegues, espera a probar sus brownies, ¡son los mejores!

Scorpius sonrió sin saber qué más hacer para agradecerle. No estaba acostumbrado a que las personas se tomaran tantas atenciones con él si no era porque querían obtener algo a cambio.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó la chica rubia mientras él sacaba un destapador del cajón cercano a la estufa y luego volvía a la isla donde Lily había puesto varias botellas de cerveza. Scorpius alzó la vista hacia ella, sabiendo perfectamente a quién se refería: Rose, su esposa, quien continuaba hundida en su enclaustramiento voluntario.

Scorpius respiró profundo y se frotó el rostro con ambas manos.

—Apenas come. Apenas duerme por las noches. Casi no sale de su habitación durante el día. Y al parecer me odia cada vez más.

—No te odia.

—No te odia. —dijeron ambas mujeres al unísono.

Lily dejó los platos sobre la mesa de mármol y lo miró con obviedad.

—La conozco, es incapaz de hacerlo. Eres su esposo. Te ama, aunque tal vez ahora no pueda recordar que lo hace.

Bueno, él ciertamente podría discutir eso, pero en vez de hacerlo dejó la cocina y subió para buscar a Rose, esperando que, esta vez, ella quisiera acompañarlos en la cena.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación al final del pasillo, respiró profundo y tocó con suavidad dos veces. No le sorprendió que no le respondiera. No lo había hecho en días.

—Rose, Lily está aq… —dijo después de tocar la tercera vez. La puerta se abrió. Por fin. Fue sólo una ranura, el espacio suficiente como para que pudiera ver el rostro cansado de Rose—. Tu amiga Lysander también está aquí. Quieren cenar contigo.

—Bajaré en un minuto —le respondió ella casi en un susurro que le hizo sentir, extrañamente, aliviado. No había escuchado su voz en tantos días que apenas la reconoció.

Un momento después, Rose bajó las escaleras y respiró profundo antes de aventurarse a atravesar la puerta de la cocina. Fue extraño encontrarse a Scorpius sentado a la mesa con Lily y Lys, conversando con tal naturalidad. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que había visto a esas dos chicas, a pesar de que sólo habían sido un par de semanas.

—¡Hey, Rosie! —la saludó Lily, levantándose de su banco para ir a abrazarla. Rose se sorprendió cuando no sintió el usual encogimiento cada vez que alguien la había tocado. De hecho, el abrazo se sintió… bien, realmente bien. Lily se alejó un paso y la guió para que fuera a sentarse a la mesa con ellos—. Molly envió pasta, ensalada, filetes, algo que parece una sopa fría, y brownies. También compré cervezas —agregó con un tono cantarín, agitando la botella que había frente a su plato.

Rose fue a sentarse junto a ella, quedando Lily y Lys separándola de Scorpius.

Durante lo que duró la cena, sus dos invitadas hicieron el intento de armar un ambiente ameno a su alrededor. Le informaban de qué tal iban sus clases en la universidad, lo que habían hecho en los últimos días, a quiénes habían visto en el club Weird Sisters… y Rose las escuchó atentamente. Sin embargo, no podía sonreír. No importaba lo hilarantes que fueran algunas de las cosas que ellas estaban relatando, parecía que "su caja de la risa" –como había dicho alguna vez uno de sus sobrinos- estaba rota. Completamente hecha pedazos.

—¡Basta, Rose! —exclamó Lily cuando todos se quedaron en silencio durante el postre. Rose parpadeó varias veces y estuvo a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería cuando Lily se levantó y la tomó de la mano para que hiciera lo mismo—. Yo sé lo que necesitas.

Rose fue arrastrada por su prima, siendo seguida de cerca por Lys y Scorpius, quienes parecían tan extrañados como ella. Lily parecía ajena a todas las interrogantes que su repentino comportamiento comenzaba a levantar y seguía inmersa en su tarea de recorrer los sillones y quitar la mesita de centro en la estancia para abrir espacio. Lo siguiente que hizo fue sacar su reproductor de música del bolsillo de sus pantalones y conectarlo al equipo de audio que había bajo el enorme televisor.

Rose se sorprendió al escuchar los primeros acordes de una canción que conocía… sólo porque era una de las favoritas de Lily.

—Ven, tienes que bailar —le dijo mientras comenzaba a mecerse al ritmo de aquello con lentitud antes de que éste cambiara y se hiciera más rápido y más ruidoso—. Son diez canciones como mínimo para poder estar en paz de nuevo. Lo sabes.

Oh, sí, claro. Ésa era otra más de las ilustres tradiciones Weasley, en esta ocasión cortesía de la menor de los Potter. Para ella, no había mejor forma de "sacudirse las cosas" que bailando. Y cada vez que alguno de los suyos se encontraba decaído, Lily siempre aprovechaba para obligarlos a bailar, y siempre comenzaba con la misma canción. Era una canción en japonés, una que hablaba de cómo a pesar de lo malo y de los errores cometidos se podía hacer a un lado el dolor y buscar lo bueno en lo que quedaba. Era una canción sobre segundas oportunidades.

Rose lo sabía porque había aprendido algo de japonés hablado, pero Lily llevaba estudiándolo casi cuatro años debido a su gusto por el manga y el anime, y ya era casi toda una experta.

—No quiero bailar, Lily —dijo Rose, soltando la mano de su prima, y se dejó caer sobre el sillón cercano.

—¡Por favor, Rosie! ¡Todo mundo baila _Seishun Kyōsōkyoku_! —En otro momento, le habría sorprendido su facilidad para decir esas palabras con tal fluidez. Pero no esta vez.

Su prima intentó tirar de ella casi en el mismo instante en el que Lysander soltó una pequeña exclamación de entusiasmo y se unió a Lily en su baile. Las dos daban pequeños saltos y meneaban la cabeza de tal manera que la melena roja y la rubia se mezclaban de vez en cuando.

—¡Vamos, Rose!

Rose meneó al cabeza. De nuevo el ritmo de la canción cambió, haciéndose un poco más lento y, para su sorpresa, esta vez fue el turno de Scorpius de unirse a aquel par.

—¡Eso es, Scor! —dijo Lily emocionada al verlo—. Yo sabía que por algo me caías bien.

—Vamos, Weasley. No haré esto solo —le dijo Scorpius a Rose mientras se sacaba la camisa de los pantalones y se recogía las mangas sin dejar de moverse.

Entonces llegó el coro de la canción y todo se volvió tan… irreal.

Rose estaba tan sorprendida de que él decidiera unirse a la locura de Lily que ésta vez, cuando los dos tiraron de ella, no pudo oponer resistencia. Lily la soltó en cuanto se puso de pie, pero Scorpius mantuvo aferrada su mano y la hizo girar. Los cuatro formaban un pequeño grupo que, seguramente, se veía bastante ridículo moviéndose sin ninguna correlación.

Rose tuvo que admitir que se sintió torpe los primeros diez segundos, pero eso se le pasó rápido en tanto miraba a Scorpius. Algunos de sus movimientos eran tan poco coordinados que le hacían parecer que tenía la gracia de un oso… de uno muy, muy tierno. No parecía importarle que estaba haciendo el ridículo. Eso no importaba estando entre Weasleys. Lo único importante en ese momento era saltar y sacudir el cuerpo lo más posible.

La canción continuó dejando el solo de guitarra y justo antes del último coro, Lily imitó al vocalista cuando soltaba un "¡oh, yeah!" rasgando su voz. Fue tan gracioso que Rose no pudo contener la risa.

Por primera vez, en los últimos días, la presión que había estado sofocándola se había esfumado. Casi fue como si se escurriera de su cuerpo, dejándole la sensación de alivio que tanto había extrañado.

La canción terminó no mucho después con un nuevo grito del vocalista de aquella banda de rock japonés, y ésta vez fue imitado por los cuatro sin ninguna vergüenza o temor de que los vecinos del piso de abajo escucharan todo su alboroto. Después de eso, los minutos y las canciones pasaron volando mientras disfrutaban de estar juntos, actuando como idiotas totales que fingían ataques escuchando "_Surffin' bird_" de The Trashmen, hasta que el teléfono de Lysander comenzó a sonar con el inicio de la canción "_Crazy Train_" de Ozzy Osbourne.

—Lo siento, debo contestar —dijo ella en un jadeo antes de alejarse por el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina.

Lily aprovechó para dirigirse al baño y entonces quedaron sólo ellos dos en medio de la habitación. Rose se alejó un poco y deslizó la puerta que daba hacia la terraza. La fresca brisa de la tarde le acarició el rostro y ella sonrió.

Durante todo ese tiempo no había hecho más que permanecer encerrada en su habitación, pensando una y otra vez en lo que había pasado, tratando de imaginar lo que pasaría después. No había tenido idea de cómo sobrevivir, de hecho, pensó que no podría hacerlo. Y, sin embargo, aquí estaba. Disfrutando de la compañía de algunas de las personas más importantes para ella. Personas que sabían cómo sacarla de sus peores momentos, de la misma forma en que lo hacían ahora.

Y ella se sentía tan agradecida que casi se puso a llorar.

Recostó la cabeza en el marco de la puerta y respiró profundo, disfrutando del aire hinchando sus pulmones al máximo. Estaba acalorada y algo sudorosa, y aún así se sentía bien. Tan bien como no se había sentido en días.

—¿Hacen esto muy a menudo? —le preguntó Scorpius, acercándose a ella.

Rose giró la cabeza un poco y luego regresó la vista al agua que llenaba la piscina.

Aún seguía sin poder creer que Scorpius Malfoy hubiera decidido participar en tan poco cuerda actividad. Más que eso, que lo hubiera disfrutado.

Él se colocó a su lado y ella pudo ver que tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y todavía luchaba por recuperar el aliento.

—A veces. Lily es… bueno, a ella le encanta hacerlo. Sobre todo cuando está en situaciones que, en sus palabras, "le drenan la vida".

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

—¿Eso que significa?

Rose sonrió al ver su confusión.

—No tengo idea —aceptó con una sonrisa. Resultaba curioso que ahora pudiera hacerlo sin ninguna dificultad cuando hacía tan sólo un par de horas había creído que jamás volvería a hacerlo.

_Vaya, las propiedades milagrosas del baile_, se dijo a sí misma. Definitivamente tenía que agradecérselo al escuadrón L.

—Pero eso es lo que siempre dice. Supongo que se refiere al estrés, a la tristeza o al enojo.

Scorpius sonrió, dándole a entender que captaba la idea.

—Es muy positiva, ¿verdad?

—No te imaginas cuánto —dijo, caminando un par de pasos para salir a la terraza.

La música seguía en el interior de la casa, a espaldas de ellos. Rose notó que la tarde comenzaba a enfriar y decidió ir a su habitación para ponerse un suéter.

Para su sorpresa, en el preciso momento en que pasó junto a Scorpius, él la tomó entre sus brazos con un movimiento fluido para empezar a bailar al ritmo lento de la canción que había comenzado a sonar. La sujetó contra su cuerpo y ella se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que su rostro encajaba a la perfección en su hombro.

—Tu prima dijo que eran diez canciones —le dijo él, acercándola un poco más a él.

La mano izquierda de Scorpius viajó hasta su espalda mientras la otra sostenía la suya contra su pecho. Sentía sus labios posados en su cabello y el ritmo acompasado de su respiración contra su mejilla.

—No tienes que hacer esto.

—Shh, sólo baila.

Rose no pudo hacer nada más que eso, bailar. Estaba tan… ni siquiera conseguía encontrar la palabra que definiera lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—No sé qué hacer… —susurró lo más queda que pudo, aceptando y dándole voz a la idea que la había mantenido hundida en los últimos días—. La verdad es que… tengo mucho miedo…

—Lo sé. Sé que tal vez ahora sientas que todo está mal, pero no puedes rendirte. Ésa no eres tú, Rose —le respondió él con serenidad. Su voz sonaba más profunda ahora que su oído estaba muy cerca de su garganta—. Y si no tienes un plan, entonces haremos uno juntos.

Rose dejó de bailar y se alejó un poco, lo suficiente como para poder alzar el rostro y ver a Scorpius directamente a los ojos. Él también la miraba. Y lo hacía de una manera que, con toda honestidad, nunca había esperado de él.

Pero tenía razón. Ella no se rendía. Nunca. Y no comenzaría a hacerlo ahora.

En el tiempo que había pasado desde que todo esto había comenzado, Rose había estado molesta con él, realmente furiosa. Sí, por muy irracional e inmaduro que eso sonara. No podía explicar por qué, sencillamente había concluido que todo en su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados desde que él había aparecido en ella. Todo se había resumido a "si no fuera esposa de Scorpius… entonces nada de esto estaría pasando" y ahora tenía que reconocer que había sido muy injusta con él. Incluso Evander se lo había dicho.

_"Las personas cometen errores, y él quiso remediarlo al venir aquí por ti. Si te soy sincero, Rosie, creo que fuiste un poco injusta con él."_

Sí, ahora lo creía. Scorpius no era el causante, él no había ido a buscar a un mediocre frustrado para que le vendiera información vergonzosa sobre ella. Y tampoco había sido su pluma la que le había arrebatado su empleo. Un empleo que, se tuvo que recordar, ella había dicho en más de una ocasión que ya no le satisfacía.

Qué ironías de la vida.

Todavía recordaba ésa tarde a inicios de año, el mismo día que había conocido a Scorpius, cuando se había sentado en aquella cafetería para lloriquear con Teddy porque su solicitud para el departamento de Estudios Egipcios había sido rechazada. Había estado a punto de declinar la dirección de la investigación en Saint Albans porque la sentía como una roca que la anclaba a algo que ya no le llamaba la atención.

_"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas…"_

Así que era algo estúpido e irracional que llorara ahora porque ya no tenía que hacer eso, ¿verdad?

Evander tenía razón. Ella había sido bastante injusta con Scorpius y esa parte de sí misma la sorprendía. Nunca había hecho algo así antes. Sin duda, algo en Scorpius la hacía sacar, quizá, lo peor de ella, pero también tenía que reconocer que era capaz de tomarla por sorpresa con detalles que jamás hubiera imaginado provenir de él. Justo como hoy.

No pudo evitar sonreírle.

—Gracias, Scorpius —le dijo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Ambos continuaron balanceándose tranquilamente al ritmo de la canción.

—Lamento interrumpir, pero sólo quiero despedirme —dijeron de repente, poniéndole fin al extraño momento que se había formado entre ellos. Se trataba de Lily—. Ya va siendo hora de que estas muñequitas se cambien de aparador —agregó, guiñándoles el ojo en gesto juguetón.

Rose sonrió ante su frase. Se alejó de Scorpius y entró de nuevo a la casa.

—Les llamaré un taxi.

—No te preocupes, tomaremos el metro —se anticipó a decir Lysander, quien también ya había recogido sus cosas—. La estación está a un par de cuadras. Caminaremos.

Rose estaba a punto de replicar. No se le hacía justo que ellas se hubieran tomado la molestia de sacar su lastimera figura del lodo y en agradecimiento ella las dejara ir así sin más. Incluso Scorpius trató de convencerlas de tomar un taxi, pero ambas muchachas se negaron.

Al final, luego de unos cuantos minutos de discusión, los Malfoy tuvieron que callarse y dejarlas ir.

—Gracias, Lys. Gracias, Lil… —dijo Rose, acercándose para abrazarlas—… por todo.

Lily se apartó un poco y le mostró esa brillante sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

—Soy una prima increíble, ¿verdad? ¿Qué haría esta familia sin mí, eh? —comentó sin dejar de sonreír.

Y Rose tuvo que darle la razón. Había veces en que pensaba que Lily era demasiado sabia en cuanto a tratar con las personas se refería. Y eso la hacía su persona favorita en todo el mundo.

…

Horas más tarde, Scorpius se despertó repentinamente inquieto. Miró el reloj despertador apostado en su buró y vio que apenas eran las 2 am.

Desde la ranura en la parte inferior de la puerta, llegaba el pálido reflejo de las luces del corredor que estaban encendidas. Extrañado por ello, se quitó las cobijas de encima y decidió salir a investigar. Todo el primer piso estaba en silencio, pero las luces de abajo también estaban encendidas.

Una intensa sensación de déjà vu se apoderó de él cuando, después de bajar las escaleras, escuchó ruidos provenientes de la biblioteca privada de Rose. Con honestidad, no le sorprendió encontrársela arrodillada en el piso, con toneladas de libros a su alrededor, los cuales estaba limpiando con especial ahínco. ¿Por qué sentía que esto ya lo había vivido antes? ¡Oh, claro, porque no era la primera vez que encontraba a su esposa haciendo cosas raras a mitad de la noche!

En serio, ¿qué tenía ella con limpiar cuando el resto del mundo dormía?

—¿Rose? ¿qué estás haciendo?

La vio dar un respingo al ser conciente de su presencia. Sus ojos llenos de sorpresa se enfocaron en él.

—Estoy por terminar —le dijo con una minúscula sonrisa que él no alcanzó a creer ni por un segundo—. Vuelve a dormir.

Rose volvió su atención al libro que tenía en ese momento entre las manos.

Scorpius se quedó en silencio un instante pensando en lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

_"¿Le preguntaste qué le preocupaba?"_, recordó que le había dicho Lex cuando le había contado la primera vez que la había descubierto limpiando a mitad de la noche. Sabía que ella lo había estado haciendo varias veces en los últimos días. No era tan estúpido como para no notar que su cocina y su baño nunca habían estado tan limpios y tan brillantes como los había encontrado en las mañanas siguientes. Ella había limpiado cada rincón de la casa, tal vez en un intento por deshacerse de los pensamientos que la atormentaban.

Él podía entenderlo. Y sabía que no siempre era fácil deshacerse de toda esa mierda, al menos lo suficiente como para poder cerrar los ojos y no sentirse hundido en ella.

Finalmente se decidió.

—Ven, levántate —dijo caminando hacia ella—. Comienza a asustarme lo que haces por las noches, así que sea lo que sea puede esperar a mañana.

Rose volvió a repetirle que estaba por terminar y que, en cuanto lo hiciera, se iría a la cama. Eso tampoco se lo creyó.

—Levántate o te cargaré —le dijo de nuevo.

Ella abrió la boca para decirle lo mismo, pero sus palabras se convirtieron en una exclamación sorprendida cuando él la levantó del piso y se la echó en el hombro derecho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquirió en un chillido—. ¡Bájame!

No obstante, esta vez fue el turno de Scorpius de ignorar olímpicamente sus protestas. Al final, cuando terminaron de subir las escaleras, no le quedó más remedio a ella que soltar un bufido exasperado y esperar a que él decidiera bajarla.

—Mi habitación está del otro lado —le dijo cuando notó que se dirigían al lado opuesto del pasillo—. ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —preguntó cuando él finalmente la bajó al llegar a su habitación.

—Para asegurarme de que dormirás —respondió él, encaminándose al lado más alejado de la cama—. Ahora, acuéstate.

Rose se mantuvo de pie, mirándolo completamente extrañada. Sin embargo, terminó cediendo.

Avanzó hacia la cama y se cubrió con las cobijas. El colchón se hundió del otro lado cuando Scorpius se acostó junto a ella por encima de las sábanas. Muy, muy cerca.

—¿Tengo que ponerle seguro a la puerta? —le preguntó él mientras se acomodaba.

—No.

—Bien. —le escuchó decir cuando apagó la lámpara—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Scorpius.

Rose no pudo dormirse al instante. De hecho, se quedó bastante tiempo con los ojos abiertos en medio de la oscuridad, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido aquel día, incluido lo que había sentido, y lo comparaba con lo que había pasado últimamente.

Aún tenía miedo, todavía las dudas sobre su futuro rondaban su cabeza, pero, extrañamente, ya no parecían tan poderosas ni ominosas como antes. Ya no le robaban el aliento, ni le impedían conciliar el sueño. La visita de Lily y Lysander había conseguido sacarla de su estupor y su agonía, y sí, también tenía que reconocer que su cambio se debía al hombre que tenía un brazo apoyado en su cintura, cosa que no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Los tres habían estado ahí para ella.

Y ella les estaría infinitamente agradecida. Siempre.

…

_**«Continuará…»**_

_Uff, capítulo extra largo… espero que lo hayan disfrutado. _

_Mis disculpas por la enorme tardanza. Tuve un final de semestre bastante terrible en muchos aspectos y… pues, ya saben cómo es esto. Lo bueno es que si sobreviví a un tornado, puedo sobrevivir a lo demás, ¿no? ¡Sí, un tornado en el centro de la Ciudad de México!, ¿pueden creerlo? :S_

_Este capítulo hizo que me golpeara la cabeza contra el teclado varias veces mientras le reescribía, fácil, unas cuatro veces. Después de lo ocurrido en el anterior, no quería tomarme mucho tiempo con Rose hundida, pero tuve varios problemas para plasmarlo, así que finalmente esto fue lo que quedó. (No sé por qué, pero últimamente cada capítulo termina siendo más largo que el anterior. Si sigo así terminaré escribiendo testamentos que estarán como para morirse de sueño. Debo dejar de hacerlo.)_

_Hubo una duda-reclamo general en los reviews del capítulo pasado y eso fue ¿qué hacía Scorpius con Phoebe mientras Rose se desmoronaba? (Palabras más, maldiciones menos…) Al respecto, no puedo responderles ahora ya que esto se hace parte importante de la trama más adelante. Así que tendrán que esperar. Sí, lo sé, soy mala :P._

_En fin… ya para despedirme, como en cada final de capítulo, les agradezco por sus hermosos comentarios a:_

_**Livadria — Alex Rose Love — Veida Joana — Bubbles of Colours — AleRabanito — Cristina — Adriu — Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN — samfj — Nibel — gina lara — Arabella. E. Lupin — Rosethild — kotokoasialove — ElaMorgan — Petite24 — silvers draco — Isabella — Chibi Nekoo Kuroii — Mariauxi — ValenG — Javiera-6 — fearinourminds — Damon-salvatore-lover15 — Sorcieres de la Neige — Letida — dulce sangre azul — EVANGELINA — Diane Potter — jjaacckkyy — anon — AnaisDifi — Kamari24 — nahima-chan — ConAmor — Cassandra White — Giselle Lestrange — Little Mess — Altea Kaur — Antara Infame — Mariana — Marce — anonima15 — amarain — lucia23 — Jackeline — Linda Tonks — Hyacint Mtz — noctefuror — ittah — Crimela — Carolina — Valeria — x . x — B. Vi — pilukii05 — HermsP — Joanne Austen — Ishbel — An. R — Priky — DebiKyssa — ambi — Helena — jockebed — Esyaba — LAKALA — dareattentio — Emily — GraceLexie — selene lizt — Roscore — Mayito — Diana Prenze — SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy — Daniiielaa098**_

_Espero que les hayan llegado sus respuestas en forma de PM's y he aquí las respuestas a las chicas que no tienen cuenta:_

_**Alex Rose Love: **Sí, lo sé, fue bastante lamentable lo de Rose, pero lo superará, ya lo verás. Muchas gracias por los ánimos!_

_**AleRabanito: **Lo sé, esto se convierte en una montaña rusa la mayor parte del tiempo. He aquí la actualización, lamento la espera :)_

_**Cristina: **Muchas gracias, me alegra que disfrutes la historia ^^_

_**silvers draco:** Uff, me gustaría responder tu review como se debe, pero no hay mucho espacio por aquí así que lo haremos lo más condensado posible: Sí, la vida de Rose no ha sido fácil, pero creo que una de sus grandes cualidades es que nunca se ha dejado vencer. Supongo que está acostumbrada a esperar lo mejor de los demás, porque ella da lo mejor de sí para los que la rodean. Scorpius: coincido, visitar a Harris no fue un movimiento inteligente, pero el derechazo sí. Los Weasley: amo escribir sobre ellos, si por mí fuera todo sería Weasley's en diferentes situaciones muy divertidas. Los Malfoy: otros de los que me gustaría escribir más a fondo, pero haré lo posible porque aparezcan más seguido. Lily y Lex: algo obvio para nosotras, pero completamente inesperado para Rose por su necedad de seguir viendo a Lily como una niña. Lex y Phoebe: una complicada relación de hermanos, creo que todo esto es porque se conocen demasiado bien y se ven más como adversarios a vencer que como hermanos, y aún queda el resentimiento de Lex por el asunto "mi madre dejó a mi padre por el tuyo". Sobre Phoebe, no creo que sea ni buena ni mala, sino lo bastante humana como para no aceptar cuando algo ya terminó y no volverá. Relación Scorpius x Rose: tienes razón, esos temperamentos son los que hacen girar los engranes aquí, para bien o para mal. Ambos están bajo el lema de "no mostraré lo mejor de mí si tú no lo haces primero", aunque terminan haciéndolo sin darse cuenta. Las relaciones de los protagonistas con sus respectivos ex's: Todo se resume a dos simples palabras "cerrar círculos", no lo han hecho y pronto se darán cuenta de lo importante que es que lo hagan si es que quieren ser felices. Finalmente, el lemon: la verdad es que no creo que haya, no lo he contemplado desde el principio, en parte por la dinámica de la historia que no da mucho espacio para situaciones de ese tipo y en parte porque he intentado escribirlo para otras historias y debo ser honesta y decir que nunca quedo conforme con él porque no se me da escribirlo :S. Bueno, creo que es todo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario!_

_**Isabella:** Muchas gracias! La verdad, creo que todas esperamos lo mismo :)_

_**ValenG:** Mmm, no lo creo. Temo decir que Scorpius es mío, pero por fines de mercadotecnia se lo presto a Rose :P Qué bueno que te gusta la historia!_

_**EVANGELINA:** Hola Evs! Okay, he captado el mensaje, me alegra que la historia te emocione tanto. En cuanto Scorpius, tú misma me dijiste que te sentías mal porque él no tenía ninguna "alegría" Rose, ¿qué puedo yo hacer? El chico simplemente no entiende :S. Así que ahora le tocó aguantarse la culpa y lidiar con la nube gris que había sobre Rose, aunque todo terminó bien, ¿o no? Muchas gracias por tus palabras, y lamento la espera u . u_

_**anon:** Qué bueno que disfrutes de la historia ^^ ¿un libro? ¿en serio? Bueno, la verdad es que pensando en lo que va de la historia y su duración aproximada, no lo creo porque terminaría siendo engorrosamente largo, pero uno nunca sabe lo que podría pasar mañana, ¿no? En cuanto a tus dudas, no te preocupes, te prometo que todas se resolverán en los siguientes capítulos :)_

_**nahima-chan**: Sí, lo sé, soy mala, pero no te preocupes, ese momento que tanto has esperado llegará muy, pero muy pronto :)_

_**Cassandra White:** Muchas gracias, la verdad es que siempre ando esforzándome porque los capítulos sean más legibles y me alegra que se note el cambio ^^_

_**Little Mess:** Reconozco que Scorpius a veces… bueno, uno no sabe bien qué pasa por su cabecita, pero esperemos que pronto entienda que no hay nadie mejor para él que Rose :)_

_**Mariana:** Sí, no muchos han visto Avatar y yo me incluiría de no ser por mi hermana menor. Es una buena serie, pero odié la pareja del final :( espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo ^^_

_**amarain:** Como una vez lo mencionó Lex, las acciones de Scorpius dicen más de lo que él se imagina y creo que sólo falta que él mismo se dé cuenta de ello y supere sus "asuntos pendientes" con Phoebe para poder ser feliz con Rose :)_

_**Jackeline:** aquí estuvo el nuevo cap, lamento la demora :)_

_**Hyacint Mtz:** Qué bueno que te gustó el cap anterior ^^ Scorpius y Phoebe… uff, aún quedan muchas cosas por decir entre estos dos y que terminarán afectando la historia :)_

_**noctefuror:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras ^^ Fue muy triste que le pasara algo así a Rose, pero no te preocupes que Scorpius está ahí para ella –lo cual es muy bueno- y, como él dijo, ahora les toca hacer planes nuevos juntos :D sólo falta que resuelvan lo que sea que tengan que resolver con esos ex's suyos (aunque uno es adorable y la otra… bueno, es tan ella :S) Gracias por el comentario!_

_**Carolina:** Eh, por lo general mis actualizaciones son más seguidas (cada dos semanas aprox), pero últimamente he tenido muchas cosas por hacer y poco tiempo así que me he demorado un poco más de lo usual, pero espero que eso termine pronto así que no te preocupes, esta historia no quedará inconclusa, lo prometo. Gracias por tus felicitaciones y que sigas disfrutando de la historia :)_

_**Valeria:** Mmm, no sé, desde la primera vez que pensé sobre esta historia, me la imaginé en un AU, sobre todo porque en este fandom casi no hay, así que lamento que sientas que falta la magia. Sobre el triángulo amoroso, nunca estuve segura de que se fuera a dar, como dices, el asunto de Lex y Lily prácticamente brotó sin que fuera mi intención ^^_

_**Emily:** Sí, a nadie le gustó que Scorpius pusiera a Phoebe por encima de Rose pero, ¿qué se le puede hacer? Al menos intenta reparar sus errores, ¿no? En cuanto Evander, creo que es el personaje que más controversia causa, yo diría que las opiniones están 50-50 respecto a él. En cuanto a mí, me uno a su club de fans ^^_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	25. Algunas cosas terminan y otras

_**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Preferencia Personal**

**Capítulo 25: _Algunas cosas terminan y otras…_**

…

_Tres semanas después…_

Scorpius comenzó a despertar temprano aquella mañana no por los rayos del sol, que se abrían paso por su ventana y acariciaban con pereza su espalda desnuda, ni por la sensación de anticipación que lo arrastraba lejos del mundo de los sueños siempre que la alarma de su despertador estaba a punto de sonar. Esta vez despertó cuando rodó sobre su estómago y se encontró solo bajo las sábanas y el suave aroma a lilas fresco en la almohada frente a su rostro.

Era increíble la manera tan rápida y fácil en la que una persona podría aceptar los cambios, ¿verdad? Algunos meses atrás, había dormido solo en esa cama. Siempre. Porque sin importar con cuantas mujeres se relacionara, ninguna había conocido su casa, ni mucho menos su habitación, y ahora… llevaba días durmiendo con una sola mujer, y sí, simplemente _durmiendo_.

Se decidió a abrir los ojos y descubrió que Rose no estaba ahí.

Estiró el brazo para alcanzar el reloj y frunció el ceño al ver que apenas eran las nueve de la mañana, demasiado temprano si consideraba que habían regresado de Francia hacía tan sólo seis horas.

Faltaba sólo una semana antes de que todo el equipo que representaría a Inglaterra partiera a Sudáfrica para el mundial que se celebraría el próximo mes. Era una locura, pero su entrenador había insistido en partir tres semanas antes para que, en sus palabras, el equipo pudiera tener una adaptación y una concentración absolutas. Sin mencionar que no se había conformado eso y los había traído por toda Europa celebrando encuentros amistosos con otras selecciones nacionales con motivo de su preparación.

Y era por eso que le extrañaba no encontrarse a Rose dormida a su lado, pues ella había viajado con él en las últimas semanas como compañía.

Se quitó las sábanas de encima y con perezosa lentitud sacó su trasero de la cama para ir a buscarla. Casi se la imaginaba lavando platos o fregando pisos como en los días previos. Rayos, y pensó que con hacerla dormir en su habitación había conseguido quitarle esa manía.

Revisó en su habitación y bajó la mitad de los escalones al primer piso, antes de escuchar ruidos acompañados por una tímida maldición provenientes del baño. Nada extraño si tomaba en cuenta a la mujer con quien vivía. No cabía duda de que era bastante peculiar… y no lo decía en un mal sentido. Era inteligente —brillante, había dicho Lex en más de una ocasión—, honesta, divertida, y además, incluso sus rarezas, como su falta de coordinación, o su ligero trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo, o el poco tacto que demostraba en la interacción social a veces, la hacían encantadora. De una muy particular manera.

Rose soltó un bufido y se puso en cuclillas para recoger todas las cosas que se habían desparramado sobre el suelo luego de que tirara su neceser con un codazo. Cielos, ¿por qué era tan torpe? James tenía razón… si la tierra era invadida repentinamente por zombis, ella sería una de las primeras en ser considerara parte del almuerzo por su incapacidad de dar tres pasos sin tropezar.

—Te levantaste temprano —escuchó detrás de ella, haciéndola dar un salto por el susto. ¡Esa _bendita_ costumbre de Scorpius de caminar como un ladrón! Terminó de recoger sus cosas, las metió en su pequeño estuche, y se levantó para acomodarlas en la encimara del lavamanos—. ¿Tienes planes para hoy?

—Ah, sí —dijo, concentrándose en su tarea de ordenar casi sistemáticamente todos sus objetos de aseo personal—. Es la final del torneo infantil de la escuela de mis sobrinos y quedé en ir a darles mi apoyo moral.

A través del espejo, vio a Scorpius con la espalda apoyada en el marco de la puerta y los brazos sobre su pecho mientras bostezaba. No había sido su intención despertarlo con su escándalo, sobre todo porque habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que habían regresado a la ciudad.

Era curioso que ahora ya no le molestara el hecho de que él anduviera por la casa sin camisa, incluso llevaba días durmiendo a su lado así. No era puritana, por supuesto que no. Había recorrido el mundo con sus padres, visto y vivido entre comunidades que ni siquiera figuraban en el mapa, así que había crecido conociendo costumbres y tradiciones que muchas veces se considerarían tabú en "el mundo occidental"; pero siempre había existido una diferencia entre cuando vivía en medio de la nada y cuando vivía en casa. Y desde niña había aprendido que en casa la gente siempre llevaba ropa.

Ahora… la verdad es que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a tener a la vista uno de los abdómenes más populares y perfectos del mundo. Definitivamente, era la envidia de muchas mujeres.

—¿A qué hora es el juego?

—A la una, pero iré a almorzar con Jacey primero —le respondió cepillándose las puntas de su cabello atado en una cola de caballo—. ¿Quieres ir?

Él se descruzó de brazos y avanzó hacia el interior del baño antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No sé a qué hora termine el entrenamiento de hoy, pero te alcanzaré luego si puedo.

—Bien, te veré después entonces.

Rose dejó sus cosas en el lugar usual y caminó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose cuando estuvo frente a Scorpius. Habían pasado cada hora de los últimos días juntos así que por un segundo no supo cómo despedirse de él. Al final sólo se le ocurrió ofrecerle una pequeña sonrisa antes de pasar a su lado para dejar la habitación.

…

Después de un breve y ameno almuerzo en compañía de Jacey, Victoire Dominique y Lily, Rose tomó su lugar en medio de las gradas blancas del colegio Saint-Lawrence, la escuela donde estudiaban la mayoría de sus sobrinos. Casi toda la familia Weasley se había asentado desde hacía décadas en Paddington y sus alrededores, salvo algunas excepciones como la misma Rose, quien desde que se casó con Scorpius había cambiado su residencia a Kensington, así que no era de extrañarse que aquella escuela primaria se viera invadida por melenas pelirrojas.

El ambiente en el pequeño campo de fútbol en la parte trasera del colegio burbujeaba de algarabía. Decenas de padres de familia, además de los profesores y directivos, se habían reunido aquel brillante y caluroso mediodía para presenciar la final del torneo infantil de fútbol entre las escuelas del distrito. En medio de la cancha se podía ver a los grupos de pequeños jugadores, todos ataviados con sus uniformes deportivos, cual futbolistas profesionales, formando un par círculos para recibir las últimas indicaciones de sus respectivos entrenadores.

—No sabía que Fred fuera el entrenador del equipo —dijo Rose frunciendo el ceño al ver a su primo rodeado del equipo local.

Victoire sonrió sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su teléfono celular. Era probable que estuviera enviándole mensajes de texto a Teddy para informarle lo que estaba ocurriendo mientras él no llegaba. Rose sabía que vendría, pues su hijo, Liam, era uno de los delanteros del equipo.

—Su entrenador renunció a principios de año y ninguno de los otros padres quiso el empleo.

—¿Tan malos son? —preguntó Rose, extrañada.

Jacey le sonrió apartando la vista del campo para mirarla. Sus piernas se movían al ritmo de sus pies subiendo y bajando para entretener a su bebé, quien parecía extremadamente divertido con el movimiento.

—Han mejorado. Al menos ahora pueden declarar un ganador. —Incluso Rose sabía que para los equipos más jóvenes, solía existir la costumbre de no declarar ganador si no eran capaces de anotar más de un gol, ya que no querían dañar la autoestima de los pequeños.

Como si hubiera sido invocado, Ted apareció corriendo desde el estacionamiento. Sostenía su teléfono celular en la mano derecha y las puntas azules de su cabello destellaban gracias a los intensos rayos del sol. Saludó a todas las presentes y fue a sentarse al otro extremo, justo a la derecha de su esposa.

—¿De qué me perdí? ¿ya anotó gol? ¿lo expulsaron? —le preguntó entusiasmado, buscando con la mirada a su pequeño en el campo de juego.

—Aún no empieza, te lo dije. Y sólo lo han expulsado una sola vez, así que deja de preguntar como si lo suspendieran en cada partido, ¿okay?

Por toda respuesta, Ted le pasó un brazo por los hombros para acercarla y darle un beso en la mejilla. Y Rose no pudo evitar sonreír al ver tal entusiasmo iluminando las facciones de su amigo.

El juego dio inicio con un silbatazo del árbitro y el público en las gradas estalló en gritos para apoyar a ambos equipos, algunos padres incluso habían traído consigo cornetas. Tal vez estaban muy emocionados porque por fin existía la posibilidad de decir que el equipo de sus hijos podría resultar ganador.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar con algo de lentitud luego del entusiasta inicio debido a que los pequeños deportistas no habían podido concretar ninguna de sus oportunidades de gol. Sin embargo, eso no pareció aburrir a Jacey, quien continuaba gritando con ánimo cada vez que el equipo del colegio de sus sobrinos se acercaba a la portería contraria. Parecía más emocionada que cualquiera, jugador o padre, pero ésa era una de las cosas más apreciadas de ella.

Cuando se trataba de las personas que amaba, no importaba lo pequeño o grande que fuera lo que estuvieras intentando ella siempre te apoyaría como si fuera la hazaña más grande del mundo y estaría ahí para ayudarte a levantar en caso de que las cosas no funcionaran. Era una gran amiga, y no era de extrañarse que James la amara tanto, lo suficiente como para huir con ella siendo adolescentes por encima de los deseos de sus padres. Afortunadamente ahora estaban juntos y así se quedarían por siempre.

Con una sonrisa, Rose tomó al pequeño bebé J de su regazo para que Jacey pudiera gritar con total libertad sin el temor de dejar a su bebé sordo.

—¿Scorpius te dijo que vendría? —le preguntó Lily cuando el primer tiempo del partido llegó a su fin y los equipos fueron a tomar un descanso para refrescarse.

Rose sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de jugar con su sobrino. El pequeño James, con su rebelde melena color azabache, era idéntico a su padre, pero tenía los brillantes ojos verdes de su madre, lo que, en realidad, lo hacía extremadamente parecido a su abuelo Harry.

—No quedamos en nada realmente. El mundial comienza pronto y el DT de la selección los ha tenido bajo un riguroso entrenamiento —le explicó sin darle mucha importancia al asunto—. Así que tal vez esté en casa descansando. Lo necesita.

—Aunque eso no les ha impedido pasar tiempo juntos por toda Europa, ¿verdad? — añadió Jacey haciendo que Rose la mirara con el ceño fruncido. La morena se encogió de hombros—. Sólo repito lo que Lily me dice.

—Yo sólo digo lo que pasan los programas de televisión y en las revistas —se defendió la susodicha. Y Rose sabía a lo que se refería.

Luego del escándalo de aquellas desastrosas fotos de su adolescencia, ella no habría querido nada más que imitar a Patricio Estrella y vivir bajo una roca, pero Lex le había aconsejado hacer exactamente lo opuesto.

_"Muéstrate al mundo"_, le había dicho aquella tarde que se habían reunido cuando el representante de Scorpius había ido de visita para decirle que el monto de la indemnización, ganada por la demanda contra Allen y Harris, ya había sido añadido a los ingresos de la fundación. _"Si ellos ven que lo que dicen o escriben no te afecta, entonces más pronto que tarde dejarán de hacerlo y el asunto se olvidará. Recuerda: los leones no lamen sus heridas luego de una pelea, las celebran"._

Y aunque ella no había estado cien por ciento segura de que eso fuera verdad, terminó por acceder a viajar con Scorpius a cada país que la selección nacional de Inglaterra visitó para sostener partidos amistosos. Además, Scorpius se había negado a dejarla sola en casa, y en cada país que visitaban, antes o después de algún partido, la había llevado a recorrer algunas de las atracciones de la ciudad en la que se encontraban. Todo con tal de mantenerla con la mente ocupada y lejos del asunto de las fotos.

Desde luego, los medios de comunicación, en especial las revistas del corazón y los tabloides, no habían hecho caso omiso de su presencia en el palco de cada estadio en el que Scorpius jugaba, ni de sus apariciones juntos en público en eventos sociales importantes, y habían aprovechado para continuar poniendo su rostro en primera plana. No obstante, conforme los días pasaron, Rose pudo darse cuenta del cambio en los encabezados de los artículos. Al principio habían sido del estilo: "la vergüenza no le hace ocultar la cabeza en un agujero", y últimamente habían sido más del tipo: "¿Acaso no se ven hermosos juntos?".

Habían comenzado a catalogarlos como la pareja de ensueño cuyo amor era invencible, incluso capaz de sobrevivir a cualquier desastre mediático sin importar la magnitud del escándalo. Muchos ya hablaban de que eran mejores que los Beckham y que cualquier otra pareja que involucrara a alguna estrella deportiva o celebridad. Eran "el príncipe de Slytherin y la plebeya", "lo mejor de dos mundos". Los medios habían empezado a vender su historia como si fuera un cuento de hadas. Rose había pasado de ser la misteriosa chica en el callejón de un bar, a luego ser la inesperada esposa de un futbolista con la palabra "escándalo" como segundo nombre; a después ser la adolescente estúpida que había dejado que le tomaran fotos semidesnuda estando ebria; y ahora se había convertido en una mujer común, igual que muchas otras veinteañeras de Inglaterra, que había conseguido el amor de uno de los hombres más sexys y codiciados del planeta y lo había hecho sentar cabeza.

Por supuesto, todo eran exageraciones de los medios.

—La verdad es que no quería hacerlo, pero él insistió. No le gustaba la idea de dejarme aquí sola después de… bueno, ya saben.

Jacey le sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Fue un lindo gesto de su parte. Igual que venir al partido final de tus sobrinos.

Rose estaba por preguntar de qué estaba hablando cuando notó que Jacey estaba viendo por encima de su hombro. Ella siguió la línea de su mirada y torció un poco el cuerpo para ver a Scorpius, quien caminaba hacia las gradas. Rose se quedó boquiabierta, completamente sorprendida por verlo ahí. O sea, él le había dicho "si puedo, te alcanzo", y aunque eso no había sido un "no", precisamente, había sido algo bastante cercano.

Por eso, mientras lo veía caminar hacia ella, llevando gafas de sol y con ese andar de "mírame, soy tan delicioso que te hago babear", no pudo impedir que una sonrisa estirara sus labios en contra de su voluntad.

En ese momento, el árbitro hizo sonar su silbato de nuevo y el segundo tiempo comenzó. Al igual que al principio del partido, las gradas estallaron en gritos y ovaciones mientras esperaban a que, finalmente, se diera el gol que tanto deseaban. Sería realmente triste que ninguno de los dos equipos anotara. Scorpius pareció aprovechar ese momento para colarse entre las bulliciosas filas hasta llegar a dónde ellas se encontraban.

—Pensé que no vendrías —dijo Rose en un susurro cuando estuvo a su lado. Scorpius se sentó muy cerca de ella para hablarle con el mismo tono mientras recorría el campo con la mirada, como si el sólo ver a los jugadores lo pusiera al tanto de la situación.

—La sesión de entrenamiento duró más de lo que tenía planeado, pero espero no haber llegado muy tarde.

Rose le sonrió sinceramente y sacudió la cabeza.

—Aún queda el segundo tiempo, corriste con suerte.

—¿A quiénes apoyamos?

—Camiseta azul —le respondió, volviendo su atención al juego que se desarrollaba en la cancha—. Deberías saberlo, son nuestros pequeños pelirrojos.

—Ah, sí, Weasley igual a pelirrojo, ¿verdad? —Rose sólo sonrió. Podría decirle que eso no era enteramente cierto, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

Al igual que como había sucedido momentos antes, conforme los minutos pasaron el ánimo comenzó a decaer debido a la ausencia de goles. No obstante, eso quedó atrás cuando el equipo local anotó el primer tanto, y el jugador que lo había hecho fue nada más ni nada menos que uno de los sobrinos de Rose, Scott, el hijo de Fred. Los gritos estallaron en toda su intensidad en cuanto el balón se hundió en la red de la portería y eso le añadió nuevos bríos tanto al equipo en el campo como al público en las gradas.

—¿Sabes que me dijo Molly la última vez que la vi? —preguntó Jacey de repente, cuando el escándalo a su alrededor bajó un poco de volumen minutos después.

—Mmm, nop —le respondió Rose sin dejar su tarea de calmar al bebé en sus brazos. El súbito escándalo a su alrededor lo había inquietado un poco—. ¿Qué te dijo?

Jacey esperó a que la mirara a los ojos y entonces ella desvió la mirada hacia el campo, manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa misteriosa en el rostro.

—Que cuando te vio hace una semana le pareciste más radiante de lo que se esperaría. Me preguntó si no estabas embarazada porque, según ella, tu cuerpo comenzaba a decirlo.

Rose escuchó cómo Scorpius se ahogaba con el agua de la botella que le había tendido hacía un instante y ella sintió que se ponía más roja que un tomate.

Lo lógico habría sido decirle a Jacey que se dejara de tonterías, que ella mejor que nadie en el mundo sabía que Rose no podría estar embarazada de Scorpius debido a las peculiaridades de su matrimonio. Pero no podía decirle nada porque Scorpius no sabía que Jacey sabía del contrato, lo cual estaba prohibido por una de las cláusulas del acuerdo. Sin mencionar que Ted, Victoire y Lily —de manera muy poco discreta— estaban a la espera de su respuesta. Y por la manera en que los ojos verdes de Jacey se iluminaban con diversión al ver las reacciones de Rose y Scorpius, sabía que su amiga estaba pensando lo mismo.

—Lo que mi cuerpo dice es que debo dejar de comerme los botes de helado —respondió sin apartar la mirada del bebé J, quien sonreía como si también estuviera divertido con la situación—. Y la culpa es de Scorpius por no dejar de llenar el congelador —añadió con una sonrisa apuntando con la cabeza hacia su marido.

Él sencillamente sonrió y se encogió de hombros, dejando que el bebé jugara con su mano.

—Fue lo único que comiste en días. No quería que te molestaras si veías que se había acabado.

Rose tuvo que darle la razón. Durante los días siguientes al escándalo de las fotografías, ella se había escabullido hasta la cocina por las noches para comer helado, y no importaba cuánto comiera, el congelador siempre se había mantenido lleno. Tal vez eso era lo que Molly había visto, porque no se podía tanto dulce sin que la ropa pagara las consecuencias. Sin embargo, eso había quedado atrás, y ahora ya había recuperado su alimentación usual.

Scorpius le quitó al bebé del regazo y comenzó a jugar con él, estirando sus brazos al cielo con el pequeño en sus manos, provocando risitas infantiles. Rose sonrió al ver la escena. Era difícil reconocer al Scorpius futbolista, ese que se pasaba la vida de fiesta en fiesta, ahora que veía a éste Scorpius, el que se tomaba la tarde para venir al partido de niños que no eran nada suyo y jugaba con un bebé que apenas conocía.

—Jamie —dijo Rose, tomando la manita del más pequeño de sus sobrinos—, dile a mami que el único bebé Weasley que habrá en los próximos años, al menos por mi parte, serás tú…

Por toda respuesta, el bebé soltó una pequeña risilla mientras movía sus piernas nervioso por no sentir más que la nada bajo sus pies.

El partido de fútbol terminó media hora después, luego de que el equipo local anotara otros dos goles más, dos de ellos hechos por Liam y Scott, sus queridos sobrinos. No cabía que tenían todo el talento para convertirse en los futuros astros del fútbol.

Tan pronto como el árbitro silbó el final del encuentro, los gritos volvieron a sacudir las paredes del colegio y el equipo se reunió en el centro del campo.

—Ven, vayamos a celebrar —dijo Rose mientras se ponía de pie para imitar a los otros padres que comenzaban a caminar hacia la cancha.

Tomó la mano de Scorpius y lo ayudó a hacer mismo, y él se dejó guiar hasta donde los niños y sus padres seguían celebrando el campeonato que acababan de ganar. Como era costumbre, tan pronto como sus sobrinos reconocieron a Rose entre el gentío se acercaron a ella, sólo que, para su sorpresa, esta vez lo hicieron porque Scorpius estaba ahí.

—¿Viste eso tío Scorpius? —le preguntó Scott lleno de entusiasmo, sosteniendo el balón entre sus manos. Liam estaba a su lado, igual de emocionado por haber anotado también un gol.

—¡Por supuesto que lo vi, campeones! —respondió Scorpius con igual emoción, quitándose las gafas de sol para ver directamente hacia los ojos grises del pequeño de seis años—. ¡Hiciste ese último tiro como los mejores!

—Les dije a mis amigos que lo haría igual que tú, ¿verdad Liam?

El otro sobrino de Rose asintió con la cabeza y fue entonces que, de repente, la gente comenzó a juntarse entorno a ellos cuando se dieron cuenta de que Scorpius Malfoy, la estrella del fútbol mundial, estaba ahí, en ese pequeño campo de fútbol escolar. Los niños se arremolinaron a la espera de conseguir un autógrafo y decenas de teléfonos celulares buscaban el mejor ángulo para tomarle una fotografía a la inesperada visita.

Rose no tuvo más opción que dejar que Scorpius lidiara con sus fanáticos y se alejó un poco de la muchedumbre, colocándose junto a Jacey y el resto del clan que se había dado cita ese día.

Rose sonrió al ver la profunda admiración que sus sobrinos, y el resto de los niños, sentían por Scorpius, y un extraño sentimiento se desbordó en su pecho al ver que Scorpius parecía tan emocionado por ese campeonato como ellos. Cualquiera que lo viera realmente pensaría que le encantan los niños, y tal vez era verdad. En las pocas ocasiones que lo había visto con sus sobrinos, parecía como si ése fuera su lugar: rodeado de niños. No cabía duda de que sería un gran padre algún día.

—Es difícil resistirse, ¿no es cierto?

Rose suspiró al escuchar el comentario de Jacey.

—Sí, la verdad es que a veces me dan ganas de ahorcarlo, pero en estos días… —Otro suspiro—. Sinceramente, no sé si hubiera logrado salir del hoyo sin él.

Parpadeó varias veces y notó que Jacey la miraba absolutamente divertida por su respuesta.

—Me refería a los niños y su admiración contagiosa por el fútbol, pero…

Rose frunció el ceño. No sabía qué le resultaba tan divertido a Jacey, pero tuvo que reconocer que le sorprendía lo mucho que había cambiado su opinión con respecto a Scorpius desde que lo había conocido aquella noche en el Weird Sisters. En vez de meses, parecía que habían pasado muchos siglos desde eso.

Después de algunos -muchos- minutos, por fin Scorpius logró terminar de firmar las camisetas de todos los niños y entonces se dirigió a la multitud:

—Les agradezco mucho, pero ahora quisiera sólo celebrar con mis sobrinos.

Rose no pudo evitar sentir que la alegría hinchaba su pecho como un globo lleno de helio, cuando escuchó que él decía "mis sobrinos". Era tonto, pero no supo por qué ese simple cambio de una palabra en una oración significaba tanto.

Scorpius se acercó a ella y le extendió un pequeño montón de papelitos doblados descuidadamente.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó extrañada. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con una sobrada sonrisa de lado en su rostro.

—Los números telefónicos de algunas mamás —declaró con toda desfachatez—. Dile a Lex que les agende una cita.

Rose sintió un repentino pinchazo de molestia desinflar el globo que había en su pecho. ¡No podía creer que Scorpius le dijera esto! ¡No podía creer que hubiera madres que…!

—¿Disculpa?

Scorpius habría tenido que se realmente ciego y estúpido para no notar su enojo. Aún así, lo que Rose vio en él fue que la sonrisa de su rostro se hizo más ancha, permitiéndole ver sus brillante dientes blancos.

—Es broma, Weasley. Tíralos si quieres. La verdad es que no me interesan —dijo, pasándole un brazo por los hombros para obligarla caminar—. Vamos, hay que ir comer pizza.

Rose le dedicó una nueva mirada molesta.

—No eres gracioso —dijo haciendo un puchero. Él rió un poco por su gesto.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Rose estaba a punto de replicar cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Sacó el pequeño artefacto del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando vio el nombre en la pantalla.

Scorpius retiró su brazo y dejó que ella se alejara unos cuantos pasos para responder la llamada sin tener que preocuparse demasiado por el ruido que aún emitía la gente celebrando a su alrededor. Tardó sólo un par de minutos y,para cuando regresó a su lado, él fue perfectamente consciente de que todo rastro de luz había abandonado su rostro.

La tomó por los hombros y se inclinó un poco para buscar su mirada rehuyente.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Era Rebecca, mi asistente. Dijo… —inhaló entrecortadamente, como si el aire encontrara difícil entrar a sus pulmones. Cuando habló de nuevo, su voz fue sólo un susurro derrotado—… dijo que la universidad necesita que desocupe mi oficina esta tarde.

Rose parpadeó rápidamente para alejar las lágrimas que comenzaron a irritar sus ojos. Había estado tan tranquila en los últimos días que casi había olvidado ése pequeño detalle. Gran parte de sus libros, sus reconocimientos y muchas otras de sus pertenencias aún continuaban en la oficina que había ocupado durante más de dos años en la Universidad de Londres. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que ir a recogerlas, pero jamás pensó que la universidad tendría tanta urgencia por alejarla de ahí que le pondría un ultimátum al respecto.

Respiró profundo en un esfuerzo por mantener el control. Hoy era un día para celebrar, no quería arruinar los planes de sus sobrinos y la visita de Scorpius con un tema tan triste como éste.

—Beck ya tiene todo guardado en cajas así que sólo tengo que ir a recogerlo. Ve con ellos a comer pizza, los alcanzaré luego… —añadió, intentando esbozar una sonrisa, aunque no pudo mantenerla en sus labios por mucho tiempo.

Scorpius sacudió la cabeza.

—Iré contigo. —Rose abrió la boca para negarse, pero se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Scorpius cerrándose firmemente alrededor de la suya—. Vamos. No te dejaré ir sola.

Volvieron a donde los demás tenían reunidos a los pequeños campeones, y tras explicarles a grandes rasgos la situación que había surgido de último minuto, se despidieron de todos, prometiendo que se encontrarían con ellos en la pizzaría cercana al colegio si tenían tiempo de volver. Rose sabía que no era posible, debido a la hora se encontrarían en la hora pico del tráfico, pero decidió guardarse tal afirmación.

No quería que sus sobrinos se sintieran mal por su causa.

…

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que entre contigo? —le preguntó Scorpius en cuanto apagó el motor de su auto en el estacionamiento de la universidad.

Era la cuarta vez que le hacía la misma pregunta en los cuarenta y cinco minutos que les había tomado ir desde el colegio de sus sobrinos hasta el centro de la ciudad, pero a Rose no le molestó. Y su respuesta fue la misma.

—Sí, yo… necesito hacerlo sola.

Respiró profundo de nuevo, buscando armarse del valor suficiente, y abrió la puerta para bajar del auto. Scorpius se apresuró y bajó del auto para encontrarse frente a ella cuando Rose puso los pies en el suelo.

—Tómate el tiempo que necesites. Esperaré aquí.

Rose quiso responderle, pero no pudo. Le dedicó una pequeñísima sonrisa de labios apretados y entonces comenzó con su camino hacia el interior de la universidad. Sus pasos fueron lentos, nada que ver con el andar apresurado que siempre había tenido mientras había estudiado y trabajado en aquella institución.

Nunca había tenido tiempo suficiente como para poder recorrer esos pasillos sin ir prácticamente corriendo, ignorando todos aquellos detalles de los que ahora se daba cuenta. El césped que bailaba perezoso al ritmo de la suave brisa de verano que soplaba a su alrededor, los pocos estudiantes que preferían leer bajo las abundantes copas de los árboles cubiertos de verde. El tiempo no parecía haber cambiado nada en todos estos años, desde la primera vez que había puesto un pie en la universidad para iniciar sus estudios superiores.

Sin embargo, tantas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces…

El edificio del departamento de Inglés apareció frente a ella antes de lo que se había esperado, y Rose decidió no aplazar más lo inevitable. Cerró los ojos, cuadró los hombros y avanzó hacia la entrada principal. Sus pasos hacían un ligero eco, a pesar de los zapatos deportivos que usaba, mientras subía uno por uno los escalones hasta llegar al tercer piso, donde estaba su oficina.

_Ya no es mía_…, pensó con tristeza.

Tan pronto como apareció en el pasillo, su asistente salió a su encuentro, recibiéndola con un fuerte abrazo. No se habían visto desde aquel día, hacía casi un mes, cuando las fotos habían aparecido en primera plana del _London Inquisitor_ y todo se había ido al diablo. Rose correspondió el abrazo sintiéndose realmente agradecida porque el primer rostro que hubiera visto ahora hubiera sido el de Rebecca Sewards.

Beck había sido más que sólo su asistente. Desde el primer día en que ambas supieron que trabajarían juntas, se había empeñado en hacer que su relación no fuera tan formal como la que se esperaba. Había estado allí para ella. Para agendarle citas, organizarle trabajos, investigaciones, citas con sus estudiantes… pero también había estado como una amiga. La había escuchado cuando ella había tenido que desahogar sus frustraciones laborales y personales, había celebrado sus éxitos y "obligado" a darse un respiro cuando ella había decidido ahogarse en trabajo.

Era una pena que ahora tuvieran que separarse. Y aunque Rose sabía que sólo era profesionalmente hablando, saberlo no lo hacía menos difícil ni triste

—Todo está empacado —le dijo con un susurro mientras se alejaba un paso para darle espacio—. La universidad quería enviártelas por mensajería, pero le dije a Billy que si lo intentaba, engraparía su escroto al estúpido escritorio del Decano. No quería que nada se perdiera en el envío así que por eso te llamé.

Rose sonrió un poco ante el comentario. No aprobaba las amenazas ni la violencia, pero el sólo imaginar la situación resultó ser lo bastante gracioso como para que la presión en su pecho se hiciera un poco menos agobiante. Billy Richards trabajaba como asistente del Decano, y a pesar de que era un buen tipo que tenía algo de "inmunidad", Rose sabía que Beck podía ser muy persuasiva. Sin importarle que se tratara del hijo más joven de la máxima autoridad en la universidad: el Decano Richards.

—¿Cómo estás?

Rose soltó un suspiro por su pregunta. Era una cuestión realmente simple, sólo dos palabras, así que resultaba increíble que fuera tan difícil responderla. Ni siquiera podía hacerlo a sí misma. No estaba bien, eso era seguro, pero tampoco parecía sentirse lo bastante mal como para decirlo en voz alta.

—Sobrevivo, Beck. Creo que eso es lo que importa —dijo finalmente, cuando ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia su oficina.

Rose abrió la puerta y el aliento quedó contenido en su pecho debido a la vista que se alzaba frente a ella.

—¿Vienes sola?

Rose negó con la cabeza.

—Scorpius está en el estacionamiento —susurró mientras avanzaba a través de la habitación.

Beck debió ser consciente de la expresión en su rostro porque se mantuvo alejada un paso para luego decir:

—Te dejaré a solas un momento.

Rose escuchó el pequeño chasquido que hizo la puerta cuando Beck salió, y entonces todo quedó en silencio a su alrededor.

La oficina estaba irreconocible. Sus muebles seguían ahí, tal y como ella los había dejado la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar, pero ahora estaban completamente vacíos. Ya no había libros en sus libreros, ni papeles o portarretratos encima del escritorio. Incluso la pared opuesta al librero estaba desnuda, ninguno de sus diplomas y reconocimientos estaban colgados allí. El piso, por el contrario, estaba repleto de cajas de cartón color marrón. Cada una de ellas estaba sellada y en la parte superior tenían una etiqueta blanca donde Beck había escrito lo que contenían.

Durante el siguiente par de minutos, Rose se debatió entre dos sentimientos completamente distintos: el primero era la urgencia por irse, quería recoger sus cosas y dejar el lugar antes de que resultara más doloroso, estaba cansada de sentir dolor por esto; pero también tenía la necesidad de no hacerlo, quería quedarse porque sabía que, una vez que saliera por esa puerta, entonces ya no podría volver.

Al final tuvo que mostrarse firme y permitió que Rebecca llamara a alguien de mantenimiento para que les ayudara a llevar las cajas que contenían las cosas más importantes hasta el estacionamiento donde Scorpius la esperaba, justo como lo había prometido. El resto, dejó que Beck ordenara que le fuera enviado mañana por la mañana.

Cuando no hubo más cajas que llevar, Rose le dedicó una última mirada al interior de su oficina y cerró la puerta. Le entregó a Beck la llave que cargaba en su llavero, y la rubia volvió a abrazarla, incluso con más fuerza que al principio de su visita.

—Voy a extrañarte mucho —le dijo con voz quebrada, haciéndole a Rose todavía más difícil contener su propia pena.

—¿Ya sabes quién ocupará la oficina?

Rebecca se apartó un poco y sacudió la cabeza.

—Aún no, pero creo que será la doctora Cohen. Dicen que ella ocupará tu plaza.

Rose no habría querido escuchar eso. No tenía nada en contra de Catherine Cohen. La mujer había sido su mentora durante gran parte de su carrera universitaria y habían trabajado juntas en la investigación de Saint-Albans, pero tenía que reconocer que era realmente doloroso saber que se quedaría con todo lo que ella había perdido.

Al final no pudo más que hacer un leve asentimiento con la cabeza y entonces entró en el auto, no sin antes prometerle a Beck que estarían en contacto y que nada rompería la amistad que habían forjado en los últimos años.

Scorpius encendió el motor y entonces la universidad comenzó a quedar atrás.

…

El camino a casa transcurrió en un gris silencio. Rose sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas sin control gracias a todos los recuerdos que aparecían en su mente una y otra vez. Buenos o malos, lo único que hacían era que ella pensara en lo rápido y en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en los últimos meses… o más bien, en las últimas semanas. Había estado caminando sobre tierra firme y un segundo después el suelo había cedido bajo sus pies. Había perdido mucho, se había hundido en el agujero de miseria más grande que había encontrado, y luego había resurgido poco a poco. O al menos lo estaba intentando.

Honestamente, no se había creído lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograrlo pero…

—Detén el auto —dijo de repente cuando se encontraban cruzando uno de los puentes sobre el Támesis.

—¿Qué?

—Detén el auto, por favor.

Scorpius la miró rápidamente e hizo lo que le pidió. Encendió las luces traseras y aparcó en un carril que se encontraba cerrado a la circulación por obras de mantenimiento. Algunos trabajadores de la ciudad le gritaron reclamos, pero a él no pareció importarle.

Con movimientos rápidos y poco coordinados, Rose se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta, apenas esperando un segundo a que el auto se detuviera por completo. Salió a trompicones del vehículo y dio algunos pasos antes de aferrar las manos a la barrera de concreto que marcaba el límite del puente. Respiró profundo varias veces y sintió sus mejillas humedecerse conforme las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y se deslizaron sobre la piel de su rostro sin su permiso.

—Rose…

—Estoy bien… —dijo, sorbiendo las lágrimas, sabiendo que eso sonaba muy contradictorio—. Me refiero a que pensé que ir a recoger mis cosas sería peor, pero no fue así. Sé que estoy llorando, y créeme, nunca he sido de las que lloran por pequeñeces, pero…

Scorpius avanzó hacia donde ella estaba y se quedó parado a su lado. Su mano alcanzó la que ella tenía apoyada en el muro y la estrechó para reconfortarla.

—Está bien, Rose. Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras. Nos quedaremos aquí todo el tiempo que quieras.

Rose utilizó su mano libre para limpiarse las lágrimas y lo miró con una sonrisa. La oferta resultaba tentadora, pero se negaba a aceptarla.

—¿Y si te levantan una infracción? Está prohibido aparcar aquí.

—No te preocupes por eso. Le conseguiré al policía un par de boletos en palco para el partido de despedida de la selección y no habrá ningún problema… —le respondió él con otra sonrisa más brillante.

Rose hizo el intento de reír por su comentario. Entonces suspiró hondo y dejó que su cuerpo se recostara en el costado de Scorpius.

—Gracias, Scorpius. Por estar aquí, conmigo.

Él no le respondió, lo único que hizo fue rodearle los hombros con un brazo y sostenerla cerca. El aroma de su colonia llenó su nariz y Rose se relajó al instante como por arte de magia, sintiendo repentinamente que la presión en su pecho se desvanecía poco a poco. Era curioso que Scorpius tuviera ese efecto en ella.

Durante todo el trayecto desde el colegio hasta la universidad, no había dejado de decirle que no era necesario que la acompañara, que ella podía ir por su cuenta y que no pasaría nada, que estaría bien, pero ahora…

La verdad era que Scorpius se había convertido en su más grande, y completamente inesperado, apoyo a lo largo de toda esta difícil situación. Y tal vez él no tuviera idea, pero a Rose le alegraba muchísimo tenerlo a su lado.

Si estaba llorando en estos momentos, estaba bastante segura de que no era por el motivo por el que había llorado en los últimos días sino por uno completamente distinto. Estaba llorando porque estaba sobreviviendo, porque de una manera casi milagrosa había soportado el desastre en el que se había convertido su vida y había conseguido salir airosa y seguir en una sola pieza.

Aún no tenía idea de qué seguiría después, y tenía que reconocer que le aterraba no saberlo, pero podía esperar. Estaría bien. Ambos lo estarían.

Scorpius le había prometido que harían un plan juntos y ella comenzaba a creer que eso era realmente posible. Que podría comenzar de nuevo.

_**«Continuará…»**_

_¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Debo confesar que este capítulo estuvo seriamente influenciado por una canción llamada "Lightsick" de Zola Jesus, la cual habla de finales y comienzos (bastante ad hoc, ¿no? Gracias Kagura por mostrármela) Toda la última escena desde que dejan la universidad fue totalmente inspirada por esa canción así que si pueden, yo les recomendaría que la buscaran en Youtube, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez les guste ^^_

_Bueno, volviendo al capítulo, como pudieron notar, aún continúan los efectos del escándalo, pero no parecen tan negativos, ¿verdad? Lo sé, lo sé, el beso se está dando mucho a desear, incluso yo comienzo a sentirme ansiosa, pero les diré un secreto: ¡ya está muy, muy cerca! Por ahora lo único que les puedo adelantar es que el próximo capítulo ya está en proceso y si me apuro creo que lo tendré listo pronto y por fin sabrán qué rayos significa la fase FWFB ^^ _

_Ya es hora de despedirme, agradeciéndoles, por supuesto, por sus hermosos comentarios dejados en el capítulo anterior, a:_

_**Altea Kaur — Roshild — Livadria — anonima15 — Petite24 — ConAmor — ittah — samfj — Antara Infame — fata del bosque — livinginfairytale — fearinourminds — Sofi — AleRabanito — Javiera-6 — kero weasley — Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN — Camila — Hyacint Mtz — Veida Joana — saffuran — AnaR — Roscore — Ishbel — jjaacckkyy — me gusta tu historia — Cristina — Chibi Nekoo Kuroii — DreamsN'Ruins — EVANGELINA — Kamari24 — Rocksario — SangoNW — Mary-Dream-Cielo — B. Vi — dareattention — Leslie24 — roxy b — lucia23 — Sorcieres de la Neige — Damon-salvatore-lover15 — Dominique — Mayito — nahima-chan — ValenG — Alex Rose Love — Arabella. E. Lupin — FeRdYyY — jos Black — ChocolateMiku — selene lizt — stefii — Letida — Diane Potter — Isla de Thera — Just a little Shooting Star — Daniiielaa098 — GabyPotterHRLJ — Linda Tonks — Mariauxi — SophieM. Jensen — totiox — luna712 — luna-maga — Guest — Nibel**_

_También quiero aprovechar para darles la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras, y para decirles que lamento muchísimo no haber podido responderles en esta ocasión, pero prometo solemnemente hacerlo en la próxima entrega sin falta ^^_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	26. La temida fase FWBF

_**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

_Hola a todas de nuevo!_

_Vaya, a pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que pasé por aquí así que creí correcto comenzar esta actualización agradeciéndoles por sus comentarios del capítulo pasado y sus PM's a:_

_**ValeenG — Jazmin Li — jos Black — Jenelle . Brown — Diana Prenze — jjaacckkyy — violet malfoy — Diane Potter — dareattention — Sorcieres de la Neige — Adriu — Livadria — HermsP — xXm3ch3Xx — ittah — Mary-Dream-Cielo — samfj — hyacint . mtz — Guest (1) — Feernanda — Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN — Arabella. — Petite24 — Letida — selene lizt — nahima-chan — Roshild — Damon-salvatore-lover15 — Kero Weasley — Veida Joana — AleRabanito — Altea Kaur — EVANGELINA — Guest (2) — Guest (3) — Leslie24 — Rocksario — Annie Thompson — Cristina — Guest (4) — Guest (5) — Linda Tonks — Crimela — sammymalfoycullen — Sirenita — AnaisDifi — Coraline Kinomoto — saffuran — A.C. Akasuna — B. Vi — Guest (6) — AdriWaldorfCullenHale — Kuchiki Yamiko — I'mAnatolia — monica — Guest (7) — Pabel Moonlight — lunarisita — Lizzy Nott — DreamsN'Ruins — Mariauxi — valeria — Feorge-Gred — GabyPotterHRLJ — Roxy Everdeen — livinginfairytale — Negrilu — Einny — Jackeline M — Hyacint Mtz — Nibel — Blackie-Noir — Diana Dilean — Luna Potter Granger — Justified October — Isla de Thera — Mary-310596 — Rose Millan — christine999999 — Haibara21 — Guest (8) — luna-maga — Kemmy-Lovegood — Eliana — KANAME — Malaka — Alex Rose Love — lezti — Mari — X . X — alyssanottgreengrass — Click — Jackeline — wednesday mellark — Faby Aveliana Cullen — susana rodriguez — Yadira Green — Lia P. Booth — kotokoasialove — Guest (9) — danielitaweasleygranger — clau — Kriistii-G29 — Cora Lozar — stefy — Unexpectable — Cassiophia23**_

_Estaba realmente sorprendida cuando vi que ya habíamos sobrepasado los 1000 reviews, el apoyo que ustedes le han dado a esta historia ha sido increíble, y el principal motivo por el que este capítulo haya visto la luz hoy. En serio, no tengo palabras suficientes para expresarles mi más sincero agradecimiento, por estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones y mucho más por preocuparse por mí y hacerme llegar sus hermosas palabras de aliento cuando supieron que no lo estaba pasando bien. Ustedes, queridas lectoras, son lo máximo. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, significa mucho para mí._

_Así que lo mejor es que me deje de palabrerías y les presente el capítulo que va dedicado especialmente para cada una de ustedes ^^._

_Advertencia: Montaña rusa de emociones y extra largo –a petición suya-_

_Espero que les guste!_

…

**Preferencia Personal**

**Capítulo 26: _La temida fase FWBF_**

…

—¿Sabes que babeas la almohada?

Rose abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad luego de escuchar esa voz tremendamente cerca de ella.

—¿Y tú sabes que pareces un pervertido viéndome dormir? —replicó mientras se tallaba los ojos con los nudillos de sus dedos, y vio a Scorpius frente a ella, en cuclillas junto a la cama.

Por toda respuesta, él le sonrió de lado. Parecía realmente divertido por despertarla con su repentino complejo de _voyeur_.

Rose apretó los párpados y soltó un gemido de protesta mientras se estiraba sobre la cama para desperezarse. Luego de cenar la noche anterior, se había encerrado en la habitación malamente acondicionada como biblioteca, y se había dedicado a organizar las cosas que había traído de su exoficina en la universidad. Se había convencido de que mientras más rápido lo hiciera, sería mejor. Como quitarse una bandita de una herida, sin ningún tipo de anestesia y con la esperanza que el dolor que siguiera no durara demasiado. Así que se había quedado hasta muy entrada la madrugada, deshaciéndose de docenas de papeles y demás cosas que ya no le servirían a partir de ahora. No podía negar que pensar en eso, aunque fuera de manera tan breve, seguía siendo doloroso pero no tan insoportable como habría esperado.

Se llevó la mano al rostro y la sensación que tuvo en la comisura de la boca hizo que odiara a Scorpius por tener razón. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que tuviera aquel "hábito". Aunque no es como si antes hubiera compartido la cama con alguien el tiempo suficiente como para que se lo hicieran notar.

Ahora llevaba casi un mes completo durmiendo en la misma cama que Scorpius. Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho en los primeros días después de haber tenido la poco brillante idea de aceptar un contrato para casarse con él, ella bien podría haberle regalado una tomografía a ese alguien, sólo para asegurarse de que no tuviera ningún tipo de lesión cerebral por pensar semejante cosa. Parecía algo tan… fuera de lugar. Pero eso había cambiado en las últimas semanas.

Tenía que admitir que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a todo. A él. Incluso ya sabía sus hábitos al dormir. Scorpius iba a la habitación para vestirse con su pijama, quitándose la ropa frente a ella si Rose se encontraba allí leyendo, luego iba al baño para cepillarse los dientes y después regresaba para darle un último vistazo a la pantalla de su teléfono celular antes de dejarse caer sobre el colchón con un pequeño salto. Rose sabía que aquel gesto dramático era sólo para molestarla, pero a ella le daba igual. Entonces Scorpius se acercaba para echarle un vistazo a lo que ella estuviera leyendo y, si estaba realmente cansado, entonces simplemente le decía algo como: "Weasley, tus libros y yo necesitamos dormir"; sino, no dejaría de molestarla hasta que definitivamente ella prefiriera apagar las luces. A veces eso no resultaba suficiente y seguían riñendo amistosamente en la oscuridad. Habían conformado una rutina que le había regalado una extraña sensación de tranquilidad y, más importante todavía, de estabilidad. Incluso cuando las pesadillas decidían acosarla, ella abría los ojos a mitad de la noche y descubría el brazo de Scorpius cerrado con firmeza sobre su estómago, o a sí misma acurrucada contra su pecho. Tal vez al despertar a la mañana siguiente ninguno de los dos hablara al respecto, pero para Rose saber que él estaba ahí se había convertido en una sorpresiva y agradable certeza. Con todo y los ronquidos de Scorpius.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —le preguntó, limpiándose discretamente ambos lados de la boca.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Levántate.

—¿Ahora? —inquirió extrañada. Rose se sentó en la cama y comenzó a pasarse las manos por el cabello para echárselo hacia atrás. La genética de su madre le había heredado la rebeldía de su melena a pesar de que el tono entraba en los colores de la gama marca Weasley. Su ceño permanecía fruncido ya que, al parecer, su cerebro aún no conseguía salir del letargo que dejaba el ser arrancada del mundo de los sueños de manera abrupta.

Scorpius no dejaba de sonreír y a Rose comenzaba a molestarle porque daba la impresión de que se estaba burlando de ella.

—Weasley, es casi mediodía —le dijo él con tono sobrado, luciendo demasiado sospechoso para el gusto de Rose—. Anda, te espero abajo.

Rose abrió la boca para protestar por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero Scorpius se lo impidió al salir de la puerta sin darle tiempo de nada.

En medio del silencio que había llenado de nuevo la habitación, Rose se preguntó si todavía no estaba dormida y lo que acababa de pasar, en realidad no había ocurrido. Bajó la mirada hacia la almohada que había a su lado y sopesó con seriedad la posibilidad de volver a dormir, aunque rápidamente la descartó cuando miró el reloj despertador y descubrió que Scorpius había tenido razón de nuevo. Eran las 11:43 a.m.

Okay, si esto se trataba de irrumpir en algún parque público o hacer tiros con un balón en medio de un estadio completamente vacío, Rose no tenía que pensarlo dos veces para decirle que mejor pasaba esta vez.

Soltando otro sonido de protesta, se quitó las sábanas de encima y apoyó los pies sobre la alfombra. Salió de la habitación de Scorpius, cruzó el pasillo hasta su habitación y abrió las puertas de su clóset para sacar las prendas que iba a utilizar el día de hoy. A pesar de que, técnicamente, ya vivía en la otra habitación, no había tenido la intención de pasar algunas de sus cosas hacia allá. Lo único había en la otra habitación que fuera de su propiedad eran sus pijamas, algunos de sus libros y su iPod. Además, incluso si decidiera pasar algo de su ropa al clóset de Scorpius, no se vestiría o desvestiría frente a él ni en un millón de años. Todavía tenía algo de privacidad que podía mantener. Tal vez dormían _dormían _juntos, pero no había nada más entre ellos como para tener _esa_ clase de confianza.

Agitó la cabeza para deshacerse un poco de esos pensamientos. No sabía qué tenía planeado Scorpius para el día de hoy, y francamente no estaba muy entusiasmada por salir de la casa, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejar que la melancolía se apropiara de su vida más de lo que ya lo había hecho en las últimas semanas. Así que, después de darse un baño y alistarse, bajó las escaleras con un ligero trote.

—Sea cual sea la sorpresa tendrá que esperar, Scorpius —dijo, dando por hecho que su esposo estaría despatarrado en el sofá frente al televisor, pues era uno de los últimos días de descanso que le quedaban antes de viajar a Sudáfrica con la selección nacional de fútbol inglés. Cuando vio que no estaba ahí, se dirigió hacia la cocina—. Quisiera ir hoy a visitar a mis abuelos y…

—¡Sorpresa!

Rose tuvo que reprimir un chillido de susto ante aquel repentino grito a sus espaldas, proveniente del interior de su cuasi biblioteca. Giró sobre sus talones y descubrió que Scorpius no estaba solo en la habitación. Lily, Albus y Andrew estaban ahí con él.

—¿Qué están…? —comenzó a preguntar con repentina alegría por la inesperada visita. Al menos hasta que notó que los libreros estaban cubiertos de plástico y completamente vacíos—. ¿Dónde están mis libros?

Sabía que lo correcto habría sido saludar primero, pero cuando se trataba de sus sagrados libros, ella olvidaba cualquier convencionalismo social. Todos a su alrededor sabían eso y muchas veces bromeaban con ella diciendo que el día que muriera, tendrían que conseguir un ataúd realmente grande porque su deseo seguramente sería que los libros fueran sepultados con ella.

—A salvo, guardados en cajas en la habitación de al lado —le respondió Andrew con una sonrisa, acercándose para abrazarla. Tal vez ella no recordaba las reglas de interacción social, pero era obvio que él sí.

Todos parecieron notar la expresión de interrogación que continuaba en el rostro de Rose, quien seguía sin poder entender nada de lo que sucedía desde que había abierto los ojos aquella mañana. Esta vez fue el turno de Albus para resolver otra de las dudas que comenzaban a llenar su cabeza.

—Scorpius llamó a Lily para que viniera a echarte una mano y ella nos llamó a nosotros. Le dijiste que querías pintar este lugar, ¿no?

Fue entonces cuando Rose notó que todos llevaban puestos overoles blancos. Las cosas comenzaban a cobrar sentido poco a poco. Su silla y su escritorio habían sido cambiados de lugar y Rose estaba segura de que los libreros también lo habrían sido sino fuera por la sólida madera de la que estaban fabricados, la cual los convertía en armatostes casi imposibles de mover. Y la prueba estaba en que sólo habían conseguido reunirlos en el centro de la habitación.

A su lado, junto a la puerta, había varios botes de pintura, brochas, rodillos… todo lo necesario para renovar el color de los muros.

Rose se acarició la frente y recorrió con la mirada las paredes cubiertas de aquel desgastado color púrpura, que tantos dolores de cabeza le había producido antes, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Ésta definitivamente era una verdadera sorpresa. Jamás habría imaginado que Scorpius llamaría a sus primos para pedirles ayuda en algo como esto, mucho menos que recordara un detalle que ella le había mencionado una sola vez. Aquella mañana en que él la había llevado a la universidad cuando se le había hecho tarde por pasar la noche pensando en un obsequio para Lily en su cumpleaños. Y ahora parecía que su prima le estaba devolviendo el favor.

—Lily me ayudó a escogerlo, así que espero que el color sea el adecuado —escuchó decir a Scorpius, quien se había inclinado para abrir uno de los botes de pintura.

Rose miró la sustancia semi-espesa en el interior y sintió una extraña emoción apretujar su pecho cuando reconoció la tonalidad. El color era un rojo quemado, profundamente oscuro, que destellaba a contraluz. Era idéntico al color que habían tenido las paredes de la biblioteca en la casa donde había crecido con sus padres. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordar aquella habitación, que durante muchísimos años había considerado el mejor lugar del mundo. Casi todos en su familia debían saber que Rose siempre soñó con la posibilidad de poder recrear, aunque fuera de una manera más simple, la biblioteca que había pertenecido a su madre y ahora…

—Sí, es genial. Gracias —respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, sintiéndose profundamente tocada por ese detalle.

Lily le tendió otro overol con una enorme sonrisa que hacía brillar sus ojos castaños y eso le recordó que sus primos seguían allí con ellos. Otro detalle más que hacía aún más especial todo, pues Rose sabía de sobra que era final de semestre en las universidades, y que ellos se hubieran tomado un tiempo para venir a hacer esto por ella era realmente dulce.

En ese momento, como si quisiera evitar que ella se pusiera del todo sentimental y esto tuviera el efecto contrario al que esperaban, Albus aplaudió dos veces y dijo:

—Bueno, muchachos, comencemos con esto que no me estoy haciendo más joven parado aquí.

Lily soltó una risita y miró a su hermano divertida.

—¿El abuelo? Ahora imita al tío Percy, anda.

Como única respuesta, Albus le pasó un brazo por el cuello y la acercó a él para alborotarle el cabello, despeinándola. Andrew respiró profundo y susurró algo que a Rose le sonó bastante cercano a: "cada vez que están juntos es lo mismo…"

—¡Albus! —exclamó la menor de los Potter, soltándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo a su hermano. Se alejó unos pasos y tuvo que quitarse la liga para recogerse el cabello en un extraño moño retorcido luego de que hermano le deshiciera su perfecta cola de caballo.

Sabiendo perfectamente que si no lograban comenzar pronto, el resto del día se iría en la amigable riña entre hermanos, Rose se apresuró a cubrir su ropa con el overol mientras Scorpius y Andrew se dedicaban a preparar todo para que empezaran a pintar. Ahora agradecía haber decidido ponerse aquellos viejos tenis de lona que definitivamente habían tenido días mejores.

Los cinco recogieron sus respectivas brochas, colocaron dos charolas con pintura en ambos extremos de la habitación, y entonces se dieron a la tarea de reemplazar el color de los muros. Albus, Lily y Andrew por un lado y Scorpius y Rose por el otro.

Apenas habían pasado algunos minutos, cuando Al hizo notar el aburrido silencio que los rodeaba y le sugirió a Rose ir a poner algo de música. Quince segundos después y comenzó a pensar que había sido un error cuando desde la estancia principal del departamento llegaron los primeros acordes de "_Play that funky music_" de Wild Cherry a todo volumen.

Rose apareció de vuelta por la puerta, siendo recibida por una variedad de expresiones entre los presentes.

—Y volvemos al baile escolar de la generación 1976… —suspiró Albus con clara resignación.

—¿Eso es…?

—Síp —respondió Lily a la pregunta sin formular de Andy—. El método de tortura de los tiempos modernos en el infierno: el funk.

—No puedo creer que pongas eso, Weasley —dijo Scorpius, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Sin embargo, Rose hizo oídos sordos a sus quejas y protestas. Ésa canción era una de sus favoritas y no resultó ninguna sorpresa que fuera reproducida cuando ella seleccionó la opción de "aleatorio" en su iPod. Regresó a su tarea de pintar el muro cercano a la puerta, moviéndose tranquilamente al ritmo de aquella vieja canción, y cuando Al utilizó la brocha como un micrófono improvisado para cantar el estribillo, Rose sabía que sin importar cuanto se resistieran, el funk terminaría por anidarse profundamente en ellos. Era mucho mejor que el moho.

La música, los comentarios espontáneos así como los breves momentos de baile y las risas hicieron que el tiempo comenzó a correr mientras el cambio en la habitación iba haciéndose más notorio. El nuevo color de las paredes haría resaltar la tonalidad de la madera de los libreros y, Rose pensó, si conseguían un tapete estilo persa en el mercado de antigüedades, eso sería el toque maestro.

Cuando llegó el momento de pintar las partes más altas de los muros, Rose soltó un suspiro mientras acomodaba la escalera para poder subir. Sin embargo, apenas iba a poner un pie en el primer peldaño, cuando súbitamente Scorpius la abrazo de las piernas y la levantó, haciéndola tambalearse en el aire.

—Mira en el librero.

Rose tuvo que hacer uso de su escaso equilibrio para apoyar las manos en el mueble cercano, sintiendo que si no tenía el suficiente cuidado la más ligera brisa la haría terminar con la cara embarrada en el piso.

—No alcanzo. ¡Scorpius, bájame!

—Fíjate bien —le dijo él de nuevo, negándose a su petición—. Dime, ¿qué es lo que ves?

—¡Aquí no hay nada! ¡Scorp…! —la exclamación se evaporó en los labios de Rose cuando sus ojos alcanzaron a ver el destello de algo brillando en el extremo más alejado.

Se estiró para apoyarse un poco más en el librero y su brazo logró alcanzar el pequeño objeto. Ni siquiera sintió cuando Scorpius la bajó por fin, la firme duela bajo sus pies ahora estaba más allá de su percepción sensorial. Sus ojos y toda su atención estaban perdidos en el particular brillo tornasol de los pequeños cristales que conformaban el brazalete que sostenía en la mano.

—¿Te gusta?

Rose seguía sin alzar la mirada, pero sabía que Scorpius estaba extremadamente cerca de ella. Podía ver la tela blanca de su overol cubrir la mayor parte de su campo visual, y el olor de su colonia la envolvía como cuando se despertaba a medianoche y lo descubría abrazándola. Casi podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo acariciando el suyo por encima de la ropa.

—¿Es… lo que creo que es? —inquirió sin poder salir de su sorpresa.

—Una pulsera por otra.

Entre más veía el brazalete más se daba cuenta de que era el mismo. Se trataba de aquella antigua joya que ella había visto durante su viaje a Niza, mientras paseaban por el mercado local para comprar recuerdos para su familia, y que por problemas de presupuesto no había podido comprar. Jamás le pasó por la cabeza que Scorpius la habría comprado para ella. ¿En qué momento del día lo había hecho? Tal vez cuando la había dejado sentada en un banco en medio de la plaza y había ido a buscarles algo de comer. Era lo más probable.

Él tomó la pieza de joyería de su mano y con habilidad se la puso. Por fin Rose alzó la vista y se encontró con su apuesto rostro enmarcando una sonrisa que logró desbordar la calidez en su pecho.

—¿La tienes desde nuestra luna de miel?

Scorpius se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—Quería dártela el día de tu cumpleaños pero luego pensé que, en realidad, no sabía cuándo era tu cumpleaños así que me dediqué a esperar la ocasión.

—Gracias.

Rose no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreírle. El globo de felicidad que se había inflado en su interior desde el día anterior, cuando habían estado en el partido de fútbol de sus sobrinos, ahora se había convertido en algo tan gigantesco que a ella no le sorprendería que le explotara dentro.

—¡Oigan, tórtolos! —exclamó Al desde el otro lado de la habitación dándole fin al extraño momento que se estaba dando entre los dos—. Tengo que recordarles que nosotros debemos volver a Cambridge antes de las doce.

Rose asintió varias veces con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás para recoger el rodillo que se le había caído cuando Scorpius la había levantado del piso. Con suma lentitud subió uno a uno los peldaños de la escalera, teniendo la repentina sensación como si no sintiera nada sólido bajo sus pies. Alzó la mano para comenzar a pintar y el brazalete destelló exigiendo su atención de inmediato. La sonrisa estiró sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo. Se mordisqueó el labio y agitó la cabeza para enfocarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Era eso o seguramente terminaría pintando el techo.

Su lado de la pared quedó listo al poco rato. Tenía buena pinta, pero aún le hacía falta otra capa de pintura.

—Espera, creo que te faltó una parte —dijo Scorpius a su lado mientras ella recogía la escalera.

Rose frunció el ceño y comenzó a inspeccionar con ojo analítico cada centímetro de pared, buscando alguna mancha restante de aquel horrible color púrpura.

—¿En serio? ¿Dón…? —su pregunta quedó interrumpida cuando sintió la húmeda brocha en su mejilla izquierda—. ¡Scorpius!

Scorpius sonrió satisfecho y dio un salto hacia atrás cuando ella estiró el brazo con brocha en mano dispuesta a regresarle el favor. Rose logró manchar su overol, que hasta entonces había mantenido el impecable blanco casi en su totalidad, pero eso no era suficiente; no cuando ella tenía una enorme mancha de pintura roja en la cara. Comenzaron a forcejear, persiguiéndose por toda la habitación, recibiendo algunas protestas de Al y Lily cuando, en un intento por pintar al otro, Scorpius y Rose los habían manchado. Finalmente, cuando Rose creía que por fin podría cobrar venganza, Scorpius la tomó de las muñecas y la abrazó para intentar evitar que lo llenara de pintura. Sin embargo, ella luchó contra su agarre y consiguió sacar su mano para mancharle la barbilla.

Los dos se echaron a reír. A Rose le sorprendió tanto, pues nunca había escuchado a Scorpius hacerlo. Él por lo general hacía extrañas muecas irónicas, y ella se había sentido halagada cuando había visto por primera vez una sonrisa sincera suya, pero definitivamente tuvo que admitir que amó el sonido de su risa. Otra cosa a la que podría acostumbrarse con facilidad si él lo hiciera más a menudo.

En ese instante, sintiendo una extraña sensación de que había alguien más en la habitación, Rose se inclinó para mirar detrás de Scorpius y vio un rostro que los observaba desde el marco de la puerta. Scorpius bajó un poco los brazos sin dejar de abrazarla y ladeó la cabeza para mirar en la misma dirección. La visita permaneció congelada en su sitio hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de Scorpius.

—Oh… lo…lo siento —dijo titubeante, parpadeando con rapidez—. La puerta estaba… perdón…

Antes de que alguien pudiera decirle algo, la joven giró sobre sus talones y prácticamente salió corriendo. Scorpius fue tras ella sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Phoebe, espera…

El silencio que se formó tan pronto como terminó aquella inesperada interrupción, resultó bastante incómodo. Rose permaneció ahí, parada junto a uno de sus libreros, aferrando el mango de la brocha con la mano.

—¿Quién es ella?

Rose apenas pudo escuchar la voz de Andrew.

—Phoebe Hannigan.

—¿La diseñadora de modas?

Rose asintió con la cabeza, ignorando la incredulidad en el tono de su amigo, aunque sabía que aquella mujer era mucho más que eso. Ella era…

—La ex novia de Scorpius.

…

Scorpius tuvo que bajar las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, aun sabiendo que tropezar sería lo peor que podría pasarle. Los padres siempre te advierten desde pequeño: "no bajes corriendo", pero uno siempre termina por olvidar las advertencias. Sobre todo porque, por lo general, sólo te prohíben qué hacer y olvidan decirte el por qué, qué pasaría si desobedeces. Aunque él lo sabía ahora, mientras sus pies apenas tocaban el firme concreto bajo ellos, las implicaciones de una lesión por algo tan estúpido como bajar corriendo las escaleras eran algo que no podía, ni quería, pensar en ese momento. Las consecuencias de no alcanzarla ocupaban toda su mente.

Había tenido que esperar a que el ascensor volviera a subir para que él pudiera llegar al piso de abajo y después tomar las escaleras. Era el camino más rápido. Estaba en el rellano del segundo piso cuando escuchó el peculiar zumbido que hacía la puerta del edificio cuando era abierta. Aceleró su paso, sin siquiera notar la mirada sorprendida del portero, y tan sólo unos segundos después él ya había salido a la acera. Con la respiración muy agitada, miró en todas direcciones hasta que captó el vistazo de aquella melena oscura caminar a toda prisa a su derecha. Echó a correr en esa dirección, apenas disculpándose por casi arrollar a un par de transeúntes que iban en la dirección opuesta.

Cuando logró darle alcance a la diminuta silueta, la tomó del brazo y la obligó a detenerse.

—Phoebe.

Ella se dio vuelta y mantuvo la mirada en el pavimento. Parecía bastante nerviosa, y él no podía imaginar el por qué.

—Yo… vine porque no has respondido a mis llamadas y pensé… quería mostrarte la fotografías para la campaña publicitaria y… lo lamento… no quería interrumpir —dijo en un rápido susurro donde las palabras se atropellaban unas a otras al salir de su boca. Su mirada había dejado el piso y se paseaba por todos lados, excepto en él.

Scorpius conocía bien esos gestos: el hablar rápido, el temblor corporal, los ademanes exagerados, que ella evitara su mirada, la manía de ponerse un mechón de cabello tras la oreja una y otra vez… Cuando por fin sus ojos se encontraron fugazmente con los suyos, eso le permitió ver los destellos de lágrimas que cristalizaban el pálido color azul de sus iris. Algo que él ya esperaba.

Ella desvió la mirada avergonzada al darse cuenta de la forma en que él la miraba.

—De… debo irme. —Hizo el amago de reiniciar su camino, pero la mano de Scorpius se mantuvo firme en su muñeca, impidiéndoselo—. Déjame ir, Scorpius —pidió en un sollozo. Eso terminó por desarmarlo. No sabía cómo, ni tampoco sabía por qué, pero así sucedió.

—No.

El silencio se posó entre ellos, como un campo invisible a su alrededor que los alejó de todo. Y en medio de ese silencio, Scorpius se dio cuenta de que todo lo que revelaba aquella simple palabra, una realidad con la que no tenía el valor de lidiar.

_No. _

Con ésa simple y sencilla palabra de dos letras lo descubrió todo por fin. Ahora ya sabía a qué se debía su constante molestia cada vez que se encontraba con ella. Después de estar con ella. Por qué no dudaba en responder cuando el teléfono sonaba y veía su nombre en el identificador. Por qué seguía yendo con ella a pesar de saber que no estaba bien. Qué era ese _algo_ que le impedía odiarla a pesar de lo mucho que lo había lastimado, lo que hacía que los momentos felices que habían vivido pesaran más que todo el dolor. No se trataba de ella, se trataba de él.

Él no podía dejarla ir. No sabía cómo. No sabía si quería hacerlo.

…

Luego de aquella extraña interrupción, los cuatro que habían quedado en el apartamento decidieron volver a la tarea de terminar de pintar la biblioteca. Ninguno de ellos pudo negar que el ambiente había cambiado luego de la ida de Scorpius. Se había hecho un poco más lento, apagado. Rose habría querido ignorar lo que había sucedido, pero el hecho se rehusaba a abandonar sus pensamientos.

Al final, cuando la tarde ya comenzaba a caer en la ciudad y la tarea quedó concluida, todos votaron por pedir pizza para cenar y así ahorrarle el esfuerzo a Rose de tener que cocinar para ellos.

La música seguía apagando el silencio en el apartamento, aunque el volumen estaba considerablemente más bajo. Eso les permitió ponerse al día con todos los asuntos que habían quedado pendientes por platicar mientras comían pizza y bebían cerveza, sentados en el piso en torno a la mesita de centro. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que salió a relucir el incidente de horas antes. Scorpius no había aparecido desde entonces, tan sólo le había enviado un mensaje de texto diciéndole que él y Phoebe, su ex novia —se tuvo que recordar Rose—, irían a ver a Lex por cosas del trabajo, que era lo que había traído a Phoebe Hannigan —ex novia de Scorpius, se recordó otra vez— a su hogar en primer lugar.

—No puedo creer que su ex novia sea la diseñadora de modas —dijo de repente Andrew cuando todos se habían quedado callados y lo único que podía escucharse era la canción _Cool_ de Gwen Stefani.

_Oh genial, como si hiciera falta algo así. _

Rose alcanzó el control remoto y cambió de canción. Cuando comenzó a escucharse _Just like a pill_ de Pink, estuvo a punto de gritar y arrojar el control remoto a la piscina. No obstante, todo lo que hizo fue cambiar de nuevo de canción. ¿Dónde estaban las estruendosas canciones de rock que tanto le había insistido James que añadiera a su iPod?

—Ni siquiera preguntaré cómo es que sabes que es diseñadora de modas —dijo Lily con una risita ahogada antes de darle un trago más a su Guinness.

Andrew rió y levantó las manos.

—Me han descubierto. Veo "_Project Runway_", y ella ganó la temporada pasada —respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

—Y ellos ahora…

Rose captó el tono serio en la voz de Albus cuando dijo aquella frase incompleta. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en ella, a la espera de que explicara lo que evidentemente estaba pasando. Entre Scorpius y Phoebe Hannigan. Y entre Scorpius y ella. Porque Rose estaba segura de que su desazón era bastante evidente a pesar de lo mucho que quería ocultarla.

—No lo sé, ¿okay?

Andy la miró en silencio un par de segundos y después se encogió de hombros.

—Seguramente vino a tratar asuntos de negocios y nada más.

Rose quería creerlo, pero sabía que no era posible. Y no sabía por qué eso la molestaba.

_"—Scorpius sigue enamorado de ella…_

—_¿Por qué estás contándome todo esto? No es como si Scorpius y yo fuéramos realmente marido y mujer, y yo tuviera que sentirme amenazada por una ex novia, ¿verdad?"_

Rose sabía que su reacción en aquella ocasión había sido completamente distinta a cómo se sentía ahora, pero… siendo sinceros, no sabía lo que estaba pasando entre ella y Scorpius, así como tampoco podía especular sobre lo que ocurría con su antigua relación. Tuvo que reconocer que si comparaba los últimos días con la primera vez que se habían visto, definitivamente su relación con Scorpius había avanzado a pasos gigantescos, pero ella no podía entender todavía el por qué. ¿Qué eran ahora? ¿Amigos? Era casi un hecho. Y aún así… el asunto con Phoebe Hannigan…

—¿Estás celosa, Rosie?

—¿Qué? —parpadeó sorprendida y frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

Albus sonrió misteriosamente ante su respuesta.

—Creo que la respuesta debió ser un "no".

Rose se quedó en silencio, pensando durante largo rato en lo que aquello implicaba.

Nunca había sentido celos. Por nada ni de nadie, así que no sabía si lo que sentía era algo así. Estaba molesta, pero no sabía si era con Scorpius o con Phoebe Hannigan o con ella misma. Y aunque la parte racional de su cerebro le gritaba que no tenía sentido, no podía negar la sensación. Ese amargo nudo en el estómago al recordar la manera en la que Scorpius había ido tras Phoebe.

¿Por qué se sentía así?

…

Eran pasadas las diez de la noche cuando Albus tuvo que recordarse que debía ser la voz de la conciencia y decir que ya era hora de irse.

La pizza y los tres primeros six-packs de cerveza ya se habían terminado desde hacía un rato y no había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que fueran reemplazados por otras botellas de alcohol. Dado que el auto en el que habían llegado era suyo, tuvo que asumir el rol de conductor designado después de tres cervezas y así dedicarse a seguir las conversaciones cada vez más irreverentes entre Andrew, Lily y Rose, calmando su sed con simple jugo de arándanos. No era su parte favorita de ésta inesperada reunión familiar, pero tampoco podía quejarse.

Su misión de aquel día había sido ayudar a Rose a repintar su biblioteca, pero luego de que Scorpius se fuera con su ex novia, la verdad era que Al no había tenido el corazón para dejar a Rose sola. Había estado más que claro que aquel asunto la había afectado, aunque tal vez no terminaba de darse cuenta.

Era curioso como algunas cosas no cambiaban por muchos años que pasaran.

Rose nunca había sido una persona demasiado emocional, y eso siempre fue algo que lo mantuvo preocupado por ella. Su mamá solía decir que, en ese aspecto, Rose le recordaba mucho a Hermione, su madre, porque ambas parecían más del estilo "lógico y objetivo" cuando no sabían cómo lidiar con las cosas. Aunque Albus no lo había notado sino hasta tiempo después, luego de que sus tíos murieran.

Todavía recordaba vagamente esos días, cuando Rose y Hugo habían ido a vivir a casa de sus abuelos de forma definitiva. Una parte de él había estado feliz por tener a sus dos primos cerca por más tiempo, pues hasta entonces sólo se veían un par de veces al año; pero cuando la había visto parada en la puerta, tan fuera de lugar, tan ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, le dio la impresión de que era como si ella ni siquiera estuviera segura de estar parada en el planeta correcto.

En ese entonces, y durante los siguientes años, lo único que tuvo Rose en mente había sido la escuela, tal vez en un intento por evitar pensar en la ausencia de sus padres, y así hubiera sido por los siglos de los siglos si Evander no se hubiera atrevido a pedirle una cita aun a sabiendas de que eso no le caería para nada en gracia a James. A partir de eso todo había parecido ir bien para su prima, pero entonces Evan se había ido a Alemania y Rose había vuelto a ser la misma niña que antes. El caparazón involuntario había sido levantado de nuevo y, aunque él reconocía que los logros que ella había alcanzado en esos pocos años eran dignos de admiración, parte de él volvió a preocuparse ante la posibilidad de que Rose no volviera a sonreír de nuevo.

Hasta que Scorpius Malfoy había aparecido…

Siendo absolutamente francos, aquel acuerdo no había sido de su agrado en un principio. ¿Casarse por un contrato? Él bien no podría ser la imagen del tradicionalismo, pero consideraba que ésa era una de las cosas con las que no debía jugarse. El matrimonio era algo importante. Así que le había molestado que Scorpius se hubiera valido de la fotografía de él besándola para ofrecerle un contrato con el fin de salvar su carrera asquerosamente hundida en escándalos, pero también le había sorprendido que Rose aceptara. ¿Qué podrían tener en común más allá de que ambos lo hacían para salvar sus respectivas reputaciones?

Todo se había vuelto extrañamente confuso para Albus desde eso.

Había ocurrido lo de San Valentín, y él había estado a punto de ir por la cabeza del jugador de Slytherin por hacer sufrir a su prima de aquella manera. Después, ella lo había llevado a la Noche Weasley y habían parecido un matrimonio bastante funcional y extremadamente normal. Luego había pasado lo de las fotografías que el bastardo de Glen Harris había filtrado en la prensa y entonces Scorpius había estado todo el tiempo con Rose, apoyándola como si realmente le importara. Se habían vuelto demasiado unidos. Y hacía tan sólo unas horas… jamás había visto sonreír a Rosie de la manera en que lo había hecho cuando encontró el brazalete que Scorpius había escondido en la parte superior del librero.

Así que por eso se había mantenido casi en silencio las últimas cinco horas. Para saber qué rayos estaba pasando realmente entre su adorada prima y el hombre con quien estaba casada.

Habría esperado que el alcohol tuviera el efecto de suero de la verdad que solía tener sobre Rose, pero su prima no dijo mucho al respecto sobre lo que a él le interesaba y, peor aún, Albus tuvo que iniciar una rápida retirada cuando comenzó a escuchar el repertorio de bandas de rock de los 80's, lo cual no era una buena señal en esos momentos. Algo curioso pasaba cuando Rose bebía de más, algo que él y James bautizaron con el nombre de la "fase: FWBF" en honor a una canción que su prima siempre escuchaba como un firme hábito cuando ya estaba realmente ebria. Por un lado, la lengua se le aflojaba y la hacía la persona más honesta sobre la faz de la tierra; mientras que por el otro…

Así que, antes de que comenzara a hablar del contrato que tenía con Scorpius, ayudó a Lily a recoger las botellas de cerveza y los platos sucios de la estancia y los llevó a la cocina. Volvieron a la sala para despedirse de Rose —Al le aconsejó que dejara de beber y se fuera a dormir antes de que se hiciera más tarde— y entonces los tres dejaron aquel lujoso departamento para tomar el ascensor.

—Creo que no debimos dejarla sola —dijo Andrew mientras bajaban.

Albus lo miró y se encogió de hombros con un suspiro.

—Confiemos en que se vaya a dormir tal y como dijo que haría.

—Está escuchando a Queen, ¿en serio crees que lo hará? Ya está más allá del bien y del mal, y lo sabes.

Lily soltó una pequeña risita sin poder contenerse. Albus dejó de mirar a Andrew y la miró a ella, también ya estaba algo borracha. Y verla así no hizo más que provocarle risa, la cual no tardó en ser secundada por la de Andrew. Albus quiso concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera en los efectos del alcohol en sus dos acompañantes y fijó la mirada arriba, viendo cómo se iban iluminando uno a uno los números que indicaban los pisos que recorría el elevador hasta que las puertas de acero se abrieron frente a él.

Las risas en el interior del ascensor se desvanecieron cuando los tres pares de ojos se enfocaron sorprendidos en quién esperaba al llegar al estacionamiento subterráneo. Se trataba de Scorpius.

—¡Oh, qué bueno que llegas! —Exclamó Lily, manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios mientras salía del ascensor—. Comenzabas a preocuparnos.

Albus lo miró durante unos segundos, medio esperando encontrar… bueno, la verdad es que no tenía idea de qué esperaba. Tal vez alguna pista que le indicara lo que ocurría, aunque al final no halló nada. Lo único que pudo ver fue una mortal seriedad en el rostro de Scorpius.

—Antes de que subas, creo que debes saber que Rose ya estaba en la temida fase FWBF —añadió Lily, completamente ajena a todas las suposiciones que su hermano estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Albus vio que Scorpius fruncía el ceño sin poder comprender lo que su hermana le estaba diciendo.

—¿Cómo?

—La fase: "_Friends Will Be Friends_". ¿Nunca la has visto así? —Lily suspiró profundo cuando Scorpius negó con la cabeza, pero la sonrisa se negaba a abandonar su rostro—. Bien, a grandes rasgos la dejamos bastante borracha para ti. No te propases con ella, eh. A menos, claro, que ella quiera que lo hagas. En ese caso: ¡qué se diviertan!

Albus sonrió pasmado al escuchar semejante exclamación desfachatada de su pequeña hermanita. De manera apurada se despidió de Scorpius y entonces inició el camino hacia el compacto negro que los esperaba a unos cuantos metros de ahí.

—Sabes que puede que esto no acabe bien, ¿verdad? —le dijo Andrew mientras ambos se ponían sus respectivos cinturones de seguridad.

Albus se detuvo un segundo y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Así que no era el único que lo había notado.

—Tal vez… o tal vez no.

…

Scorpius todavía no salía de la extrañeza que le había provocado la súbita despedida de los primos de Rose cuando el ascensor se detuvo al llegar último piso del edificio. Incluso antes de que las puertas se abrieran, la música proveniente del interior de su casa hacía retumbar las pesadas placas de metal. Por fortuna su casa ocupaba todo el último piso de aquel edificio, pero eso no significaba que los vecinos del piso de abajo —y del vecindario en general— no fueran a quejarse por aquel estruendo.

Con el ceño fruncido Scorpius cruzó el pequeño vestíbulo y abrió la puerta, siendo recibido por la música a todo volumen… acompañando a una Rose que cantaba a todo pulmón parada encima de la mesa en el centro de la estancia.

_Oh… con que a eso se referían…_, pensó cuando le puso atención a la, ya viejísima, canción que en esos momentos amenazaba con reventarle los tímpanos. Eran un milagro que los cristales de las ventanas que daban a la terraza no se hubieran estrellado ya.

Lentamente fue acercándose sin apartar la mirada de la mujer que hacía semejante espectáculo a esas horas. Rose estaba descalza, tenía los anteojos puestos —aunque algo chuecos— y balanceaba las caderas al ritmo de la música, de una manera tan cadenciosa que resultaba imposible de ignorar, mientras cantaba aquella canción como si estuviera en medio de un concierto. Parecía que ésta era la millonésima vez que la cantaba, incluso su expresión cambiaba a la par de la intensidad en la voz de Freddie Mercury, haciendo un _playback_ casi perfecto.

Estaba tan perdida en su interpretación que ni siquiera parecía haber notado su llegada.

Scorpius no pudo hacer nada más sino sonreír. En cualquier otra persona hacer eso se habría visto realmente ridículo, pero había algo en Rose que la hacía ver absolutamente encantadora. Tal vez porque no era algo que se esperaba ver en ella con regularidad.

—"_When you're through with life and all hope is lost, hold out your hand cos friends will be friends... __¡right till the end!_"—En ese momento, Rose se echó hacia atrás y perdió un poco el equilibrio.

Scorpius dejó de mirarla atónito y logró reaccionar para atraparla en sus brazos antes de que cayera al piso. Ella soltó una exclamación ahogada y entonces lo miró con sorpresa.

—Volviste… —suspiró Rose, arrastrando las letras.

Bien, también le habían dicho la verdad sobre eso.

La falta de soltura de su lengua y sus mejillas extremadamente sonrosadas, además de lo que acababa de presenciar, le hicieron saber que se le habían pasado las copas un montón de tragos atrás.

Con cuidado la puso sobre el suelo, viendo cómo se tambaleaba un poco mientras metía los pies en sus zapatos, y alcanzó el control remoto del equipo de sonido para bajarle un poco al volumen cuando el repertorio de Queen continuó con la canción "_Somebody to love_". Scorpius no supo si sentirse agradecido o no porque el funk hubiera quedado atrás.

Para cuando volvió a prestarle atención, vio que ella caminaba hacia la cocina mientras continuaba tarareando aquella canción. La siguió de cerca, más para ver que no fuera a hacerse daño que por otra cosa, y vio la botella de vodka a medio terminar además de unas pocas cervezas que quedaban sobre la isla de mármol en medio de la cocina.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡Esto no tiene sentido! —Rose soltó un enorme suspiro, dejándose caer sobre un banco cercano. Scorpius se sentó junto a ella y alcanzó una botella de cerveza que permanecía cerrada.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Tú borracha, o yo uniéndome a tu borrachera?

Ella lo miró con ironía por encima de sus anteojos mal puestos.

—Yo… ebria. O más bien, por qué estoy ebria… ¿sabes? No sé qué pasa conmigo, es como si después de tantas peleas, sólo quedara la cubierta. Soy como un huevo al que le sacaron el relleno. ¡Eso es, soy una cáscara! Me desconozco, tienes razón yo no soy así. Y no sé por qué ahora… estoy así. Este debe ser el fondo, a partir de aquí no puedo caer más bajo ¿verdad?

Scorpius tuvo que reprimir un poco la risa por escucharla hablar con tan poca coherencia e inhibición, nada que ver con la grandilocuente mujer que solía ser siempre. Sabía que lo mejor era llevarla arriba y hacerla dormir, pero una parte de él estaba curiosa. Nunca la había visto borracha, y eso parecía ser todo un espectáculo. Más del que ya había visto hasta ahora.

—Todos tenemos derecho a dejarnos caer al piso en algún momento, sólo… no lo hagas a diario —le dijo con sencillez, antes de darle un trago a la botella de cerveza.

Hizo una mueca al descubrir que ya estaba algo tibia. Se levantó de su asiento y se movió por la cocina para sacar un vaso de la alacena y un par de hielos del congelador.

—Tú no deberías estar bebiendo, eres el deportista aquí. ¿No juegas mañana?

—Es sólo una cerveza, no pasa nada.

Antes de que Scorpius tuviera tiempo de acomodarse perfectamente en su lugar de nuevo, Rose empezó a hablar sobre un montón de cosas. Muchas de ellas parecían no tener sentido, y otras tantas no las entendió del todo porque hablaba demasiado rápido, pero pudo distinguir los puntos importantes, es decir, su familia. Él ya sabía de sobra que eso era, quizá, lo más importante para ella en este mundo, pero tuvo que reconocer que le sorprendía la cantidad de detalles que recordaba sobre aquellos que parecían cercanos a su corazón. Sobre todo porque eran una familia realmente numerosa.

—Así que sí sabes todo sobre todos, eh.

—Aunque no quisiera. Incluso sobre ti. Sé que te gusta la cerveza oscura, Nickelback… y andar desnudo por la casa.

—No ando desnudo.

Rose apoyó los antebrazos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia él.

—¿Ah, no? Cada vez que estás aquí te quitas la ropa a la menor provocación.

—Eso no es verdad. Sólo ha sido en el baño y en _mí_ habitación.

—Y en la cocina, ¿o tengo que recordarte que te quitaste los pantalones frente a mí en los primeros días que llegué aquí?

—Olvidé que tú no olvidas nada pero, admítelo, te gusta verme desnudo.

La vio abrir la boca para exhalar con una mezcla de indignación e ironía.

—Ese no es el punto, y no, no olvido nada —le respondió mientras alcanzaba la botella de Grey Goose que había cerca y se servía un poco en el vaso frente a ella—. Tengo memoria eidética, o sea que todo lo que llegue a mi mente ¡zaz! se queda grabado ahí para siempre. Por ejemplo, nunca olvidaré el beso que me diste en el club de Melinda… agh… fue desagradable. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Scorpius detuvo el vaso con cerveza a medio camino hacia su boca y sonrió.

—Me pareció buena idea besar a una tierna mesera que nunca iba a tener nada que ver conmigo. —Su respuesta no pareció convencerla ni un poquito.

—No, ya en serio, ¿por qué?

Scorpius sopesó seriamente la posibilidad de ignorarla y cambiar de tema, pero algo le decía que una Rose ebria era incluso más testaruda que la Rose de todos los días.

—No lo sé, me hiciste enojar —aceptó mientras se encogía de hombros, esperando que eso resultara suficiente.

—¿Y besas a todos los que te molestan?

—No, pero… no lo sé, me sacaste de mis casillas más rápido que cualquier otra persona lo ha hecho jamás. Me vuelves loco.

Ella guardó silencio durante un instante. Su mirada se mantuvo fija en las irregulares líneas del mármol de la mesa y su ceño comenzó a fruncirse lentamente conforme su cerebro comenzaba a sacar conclusiones.

—O sea que… cada vez que peleamos… ¿quieres besarme?

No se había esperado aquello.

Guardó silencio durante un instante. Al otro lado de la puerta de la cocina el repertorio de canciones de Queen continuaba y eso le hizo preguntarse si acaso ella no tendría la discografía completa. Más importante, ¿cómo era posible teniendo música tan genial, ella siguiera prefiriendo el funk?

Al final, sin más opción para enfrentar lo obvio, se empinó el vaso y sacudió la cabeza.

—No responderé a eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque, si no mal recuerdo, la única vez que lo hice casi me dejas sin bolas. Así que no quiero darte un motivo para que lo repitas. Con una vez tuve suficiente, muchas gracias.

Vio que Rose sonreía un poco y estaba casi seguro de que en esos momentos recordaba lo mismo que él: aquel paquete de puñetazo y rodillazo en la entrepierna que le había dado en el callejón afuera del bar. Nunca nadie lo había golpeado con tan tremenda fuerza, especialmente una mujer. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba, eran muchas las cosas que Rose hacía y que nunca nadie había hecho con él. Buenas y malas.

La verdad es que Rose era diferente a cualquier mujer que hubiese conocido jamás. Era tan diferente a él. Y no sólo lo decía porque él fuera un futbolista envuelto en escándalos y ella una lingüista que a su corta edad había logrado lo que personas muchísimo más viejas. Si sus profesiones no tenían nada en común, algo que el mundo entero había puntualizado hasta el cansancio, sus personalidades estaban en lados opuestos del universo. Y aún así, había algo en ella que lo atraía como un poderoso imán. Durante sus primeros días de casados había encontrado una extraña satisfacción en molestarla, en verla hacer caras por las frases o acciones descaradas que él tenía para con ella. Le había sorprendido verse a sí mismo enmendar las cosas cuando sabía que definitivamente había cruzado la línea. Le había intrigado que, a pesar de que él podía comportarse como un gigantesco imbécil, de alguna manera u otra ella siempre volvía a hablarle. Y cuando la escuchaba reír o la veía sonreírle algo jodidamente extraño pasaba dentro de él, no sabía cómo definirlo, pero era algo totalmente bueno. Tan bueno que, cuando la veía llorar por causa de algo o alguien, no había dudado en exigir sangre por ello.

No podía negar que Rose se había convertido en una gran parte de su vida.

—Bueno, entonces te intercambio la pregunta —le dijo ella, sacándolo de sus reflexiones.

—Adelante.

—Cuéntame algo de ti.

—Pensé que sabías mucho sobre mí.

Rose le sonrió con obviedad.

—Sólo lo que he visto estando casada contigo. Anda, cuéntame algo que nadie sepa. Y después puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. Será un _quid pro quo_ ¿sí?

Scorpius sonrió y se cruzó de brazos. Esto estaba resultando mucho más divertido de lo que se imaginó.

—Mmm… bueno, soy horriblemente alérgico a las abejas.

—Eres el peor mentiroso del mundo…

—No, es cierto. Cuando tenía nueve, me picó una y fui a dar al hospital porque entré en shock. Creo que sólo lo saben mis padres y Lex… y ahora tú.

Ella volvió inclinarse apoyada en sus brazos para mirarlo de cerca con los ojos entrecerrados. Parecía que esperaba ver en su rostro si le estaba mintiendo, pero él podía jurar que cada palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo en ese momento era sólo la pura verdad.

—Bien —dijo Rose sin estar muy convencida, aceptando aquel pequeño intercambio de información—. Ahora puedes preguntar.

Scorpius la miró durante largo rato mientras pensaba en qué podría preguntarle. Siendo completamente honestos, nunca le había pasado por la cabeza querer saber algo sobre ella, al menos no algo en específico. Si bien en los meses que llevaban casados había aprendido un montón sobre las cosas que le gustaban y las que la hacían enojar —especialmente sobre las últimas—, no había sido porque él realmente tuviera interés al respecto. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera detenerse, le preguntó:

—¿Qué hay con Donnelly?

—¿Mmm?

—Evander Donnelly —repitió, atrayendo de nuevo su atención cuando ella había comenzado a tararear la canción que llegaba desde la sala. Si no se equivocaba, era "_Just like heaven_" de The Cure—. Tú y él…

No le pasó desapercibido el cambio que hubo en la expresión de Rose cuando comprendió a lo que él se refería. Una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios como si buenos recuerdos comenzaran a colarse en su mente.

—¿Has escuchado cuando las niñas pequeñas dicen que les gustaría conocer a un caballero de brillante armadura? Pues él lo fue para mí. Él fue… mi caballero de brillante armadura —le respondió en un suspiro cargado de anhelo.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Tuvimos sueños diferentes que nos llevaron por caminos distintos. Él fue fichado por Gryffindor y trasladado a Alemania, y yo… me quedé aquí.

—¿No te pidió que fueras con él? —La pregunta apenas abandonó sus labios y los ojos de Rose se velaron con tristeza.

—Claro que lo hizo. Pero no pude aceptar. ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo allá, además de convertirme en una piedra en su zapato? Jugar fútbol profesionalmente era su sueño, no el mío. Y por todas las cosas que me platicó, no iba a llegar allá y sería recibido con bombo y platillo. Su camino iba a ser difícil, no hacía falta que yo me agregara como otra más de sus presiones.

Scorpius sabía que eso no era asunto suyo, pero una parte de él tuvo que admitir que quería conocer toda la historia completa. Sobre todo porque había ciertos detalles que le daban una perturbadora sensación de _déjà vu_.

—¿Y por qué no le pediste que se quedara?

—Porque no podía ser tan egoísta. Sabía que él se quedaría si yo se lo pedía pero, piensa, ¿cuánto tiempo habría pasado antes de que se diera cuenta que había dejado escapar la oportunidad de su vida por mí?, ¿crees que seguiría amándome después de eso? Y más aún, ¿acaso tú podrías vivir sabiendo que alejaste a la persona que amas del sueño de su vida? Así que tuve que dejarlo ir. Por su bien y por el mío.

—¿Y lo extrañaste?

—Cada bendito día.

Scorpius dedujo que éste era el momento de dar por concluida esta extraña conversación porque algo le decía que muy probablemente no terminaría bien, pero no pudo hacerlo.

—¿Aún lo amas?

Rose lo miró durante un par de segundos. La intensidad que brilló en sus ojos al escuchar su pregunta le dio la impresión de que repentinamente ya no estaba borracha; no obstante, su voz volvió a salir con dificultad.

—Sí —aceptó, provocando que algo en él se agitara en contra de su voluntad. Fue como un fuerte tirón en el centro de su pecho. Rose pareció ajena a su reacción y añadió—: Lo amé desde los dieciséis años y lo he hecho durante todo este tiempo en que estuvo fuera. Es probable que siempre lo haga… aunque eso no significa que siga _enamorada_ de él.

—¿Ah, no?

—Nop.

Rose sonrió mientras se frotaba el rostro con las manos, parecía que el alcohol comenzaba a adormilarla. Había llegado el momento de terminar con esa conversación.

—Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas a la cama.

—De acuerdo, puedes llevarme a la cama. —La vio abrir los ojos de par en par y luego se echó a reír cuando comprendió el doble sentido de aquella frase—. ¡Sólo a dormir! —aclaró mientras se levantaba del banco.

Scorpius sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y sonrió. Qué mala suerte que no se le hubiese ocurrido la idea de grabarla, así hubiera sido genial ver su reacción mañana por la mañana cuando se viera a sí misma tan borracha.

—Debes dejar de cargarme así —repeló ella cuando se la echó en el hombro, luego de ver que el último trago de vodka había sido demasiado para su escaso equilibrio.

—Pues entonces aprende a caminar.

—Bájame —le pidió, agitando perezosamente los pies—. ¡Mi zapato!

—Bajaré por él después de llevarte a tu habitación —respondió Scorpius mientras tiraba del borde de esa vieja camiseta de concierto que ella traía puesta para cubrirle la porción de espalda que le había quedado al aire.

—¡No! No podré dormir sabiendo que está perdido aquí. Soy una obsesiva-compulsiva, ¿recuerdas?

Scorpius cerró los ojos y respiró profundo pidiendo un poco más de paciencia.

Se acercó al sofá y la dejó recostada ahí mientras buscaba con la mirada su _preciado_ zapato por toda la estancia. Lo vio al inicio del pequeño pasillo que llevaba a la cocina y a las otras habitaciones. Lo recogió y volvió a donde la había dejado, apoyó una rodilla en el piso y se lo puso.

—Listo, ya tienes tu zapato —le dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo—. ¿Podemos irnos, ya?

Entonces notó que Rose lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Lily tiene razón, ahora sí eres como un príncipe.

Scorpius sonrió sin poder evitarlo al escucharla.

Debía reconocer que su humor al regresar a casa no había sido el mejor y él estaba seguro de que, si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras, eso se hubiera traducido en una de sus usuales peleas. Sin embargo, increíblemente la borrachera de Rose había conseguido hacer que a él se le olvidara su molestia.

Ése había sido el mejor cumplido que alguien le había hecho… bueno, él se atrevería a decir que jamás. Por lo general adulaban su cuerpo, su rostro, su talento en el fútbol. La gente le decía que era guapo, sexy, que estaba bueno, pero ¿que era un príncipe? Rose era la primer persona en verlo de ésa manera.

Estiró la mano para echarle hacia atrás un mechón de cabello que cubría su ojo y su mano quedó prendada de su mejilla, la cual acarició con el pulgar.

Tarde comprendió que eso había sido un error.

Antes de pensar en otra cosa, inclinó el rostro y se acercó a su boca, la escasa conciencia que le quedaba le exigió detenerse a solo unos milímetros. Lo único que podía ver a esa distancia fueron los hermosos ojos de Rose mirándolo expectantes y entonces… sintió sus labios recibir los suyos, terminando con la anticipación. Habría esperado algo de timidez o duda, pero lo que recibió de Rose fue pasión en gran escala que hizo estallar la suya como una chispa en un barril lleno de pólvora.

Sus manos buscaron de inmediato y se aferraron a su pequeña cintura, sosteniéndola lo más cerca que podían y su cuerpo la aprisionó contra el sofá. Sintió las suaves manos de ella en cada una de sus mejillas y él no pudo aguantar mucho antes de mordisquear su labio y pedir acceso al interior de su boca. El sabor del vodka fue extremadamente dulce mezclado con el suyo, dejándolo mareado y sediento por más. Mientras sus manos se deslizaban por la piel de sus brazos, las de ella lograron alcanzar el borde de su camiseta y Scorpius interrumpió el beso lo suficiente como para que se la sacara por la cabeza para luego lanzarla lejos.

_Este es el momento de detenerse…_

Pero él ignoró la idea cuando los labios de Rose buscaron los suyos de nuevo, incluso con mayor intensidad que antes. Scorpius se acomodó en el sillón sentándose y sin ningún esfuerzo la levantó para acomodarla sobre su regazo. Sus dedos juguetearon con el borde de aquella camiseta de Coldplay hasta que se hartó y prefirió quitársela. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió de arriba a abajo cuando la calidez de su piel se filtró a través de cada poro de la suya, fundiendo sus huesos hasta convertirlos en una masa que no lo sostendrían de no ser por el soporte del sofá.

_Debes parar…_

Y él intentó hacerlo pero era difícil resistirse, mucho más cuando Rose fue directamente a su cuello y comenzó a mordisquear la piel que tenía a su alcance. Demonios, ¿dónde había aprendido a hacer eso? Pero él no se quedó atrás. Besó su cuello, sus hombros, la línea de su clavícula hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, cada parte de su cuerpo expuesta a él a la espera de que tomara plena posesión de ella.

Scorpius no podía pensar en todos los niveles en los que esto estaba mal. Lo único que podía pensar era en esta mujer, que era hermosa e increíble, justo donde la tenía en ese momento. No le importaba si estaba bien o mal. Aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, tampoco estaba en su naturaleza seguir las reglas de los demás.

Rose se acomodó sobre sus piernas y un tímido gemido se estrelló contra sus labios cuando rozó contra su sexo por encima de la tela de sus pantalones. Las manos de Scorpius se aferraron con fuerza a sus caderas para mantenerla en su sitio, como si de repente lo invadiera un miedo irracional a que se escapara. Además de la ardiente e intoxicante pasión había algo en el toque de Rose, una clase de profunda ternura que él nunca había experimentado de nadie y que lo hacía arder en llamas. Era como deliciosa miel tibia regándose a través de toda su piel, en cada parte que su cuerpo chocaba con el suyo, haciéndolo ansiar más y más de ella. Sus dedos tantearon la suave piel de sus costados, deleitándose en la delicada curva de su cintura, hasta aproximarse peligrosamente al borde del sostén de encaje azul.

Fue entonces cuando los labios de Rose se deslizaron lejos de los suyos y lo siguiente que sintió fue su cabeza apoyarse en su hombro de golpe. Todo se quedó en silencio, la única respiración jadeante que se escuchaba era la suya.

—¿Rose? —se atrevió a susurrar con dificultad debido a la falta de aire.

Un suave suspiro sobre su cuello le hizo saber que Rose se había quedado profundamente dormida.

_**«Continuará…»**_

_¿Y bien? ¿qué les pareció? ¿valió la pena la espera? —Espero que sí—._

_De nuevo, les agradezco muchísimo por darse el tiempo para leer y por su apoyo a través de sus hermosos reviews. Les debo respuesta, lo sé, pero prefería actualizar en vez de llenar sus bandejas de entrada con posibles tonterías, aunque prometo hacerlo en la próxima entrega ^^. _

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	27. NA: Muchas gracias por su ayuda

Esta nota de autor ha sido removida.


	28. Promesas sin cumplir

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Preferencia Personal**

**Capítulo 27: **_**Promesas sin cumplir.**_

…

La luz el sol nunca le resultó tan brillante y molesta como aquella mañana al abrir los ojos. De inmediato sus oídos comenzaron a pitar y sentía el cerebro pulsando dolorosamente contra su cráneo. Rose sabía que estaba despertando con la madre de las resacas haciéndole una visita. Y cuando intentó levantarse de la cama y sintió el malestar con forma de un tirón en su estómago, tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no vomitar.

Cielos, hacía mucho tiempo que no se ponía una borrachera así. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez? Ah, claro, cuando Scorpius la había dejado plantada en San Valentín.

—Vaya, ya era hora.

Y hablando del diablo…

Scorpius estaba junto a la puerta, con la espalda recostada contra la pared y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Incluso a la distancia, y al hecho de que la luz seguía molestándole como si de repente se hubiera convertido en vampiro alérgico a ella, Rose pudo distinguir esa sonrisa burlona que tanto lo caracterizaba. Todo lo que pudo responder fue un gemido.

Él negó con la cabeza y le acercó una pequeña charola plateada que contenía una taza de café, un vaso con agua y una caja con aspirinas.

—Bebiste mucho anoche.

—Lo sé, estuve ahí, —replicó ella, acomodando la espalda contra el cabezal de la cama. El estómago definitivamente la estaba matando—, ¿pero tenías que dejar que me comiera la botella?

Para su sorpresa, por muy doloroso que estaba siendo su malestar matutino después de semejante borrachera, extrañamente disminuyó su intensidad en el momento en que Scorpius le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás la oreja. Él le sonrió y Rose no pudo hacer más que devolverle el gesto aunque con los labios apretados, porque sabía que muy seguramente tenía algo muerto en su boca. Eso hasta que, de repente, sintió demasiado fresco el ambiente. Se miró a sí misma y sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras notaba que estaba casi desnuda.

Su cerebro comenzó a sacar conjeturas a la velocidad de la luz y cada una de ellas fue arrancándole un trozo de alma hasta que todo el cuerpo se le enfrió igual que un témpano de hielo.

Virgen de la…

Ahora sí iba a vomitar.

—¿Q…q…qué…?

—¿Ya no te acuerdas de anoche? —le preguntó él con un tono demasiado sugerente.

Sus ojos atónitos se enfocaron en la media sonrisa burlona de Scorpius, la cual estaba demasiado cerca de ella, mientras sentía el pánico reemplazar la sangre corriendo por sus venas. ¡Ay, no! Esa era la pregunta que ella no habría querido escuchar.

—¡No… no me digas que tú y yo…!

Después de un segundo, que se le hizo más eterno que una tarde entera viendo fútbol, Scorpius exhaló y alejó su rostro del suyo.

—Relájate, Weasley —le dijo cambiando su anterior tono por uno más despreocupado mientras se levantaba de la cama—. Ya te dije antes, no tienes tanta suerte.

Y Rose jamás se había sentido tan afortunada por tener tan poca suerte como en estos momentos. El aire regresó a sus pulmones en forma de una larga inspiración y la sensación de mareo volvió a ser más soportable. Comenzó a forzar a su mente para liberar alguna clase de detalle sobre lo ocurrido en las pasadas horas, pero todo lo que pudo recordar fue haber estado comiendo pizza y bebiendo con Albus, Lily y Andrew, y luego de eso todo se volvía un horrible agujero negro.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó al ver a Scorpius encaminarse hacia la salida.

—Hoy es el juego de despedida, ¿o ya tampoco te acuerdas de eso?

Rose abrió la boca sorprendida.

Cierto. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Era de lo único que Scorpius había hablado en las últimas semanas. El mundial ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y éste era el último partido que la selección inglesa jugaría antes de irse a Sudáfrica… y Rose había prometido estar allí en primera fila.

Se quitó las sábanas de encima, sólo un segundo antes de recordar que seguía medio desnuda y descubrir que seguía teniendo los jeans puestos. Incluso sus viejos Keds seguían en cada uno de sus pies. Aferró los dedos en la seda de las sábanas y se cubrió hasta la barbilla con ella, sintiéndose como una verdadera tonta al hacerlo. Demonios, ¿qué quería cubrir que Scorpius no hubiera visto ya?

—Dame quince minutos y estaré lista…

—No te molestes, quédate —le interrumpió él, apenas girándose para quedar frente a ella. Rose lo miró con extrañeza ante su repentina seriedad, pero ésta sólo duró un segundo antes de que la sonrisa irónica apareciera de nuevo—. Además, con la facha lamentable que cargas hoy, sólo lograrías provocar vergüenza.

Bien, su comentario no sólo no hizo nada para aligerar el horrible malestar que tenía debido a la resaca sino que, además, comenzaba a molestarle su actitud. ¿Tenía que burlarse de ella todo el tiempo? ¡Cómo si ella no se sintiera lo bastante tonta por haberse emborrachado y, seguramente, haber hecho un montón de estupideces mientras tanto!

—Iré aunque no quieras —respondió, alzando el mentón—, todavía tengo el pase VIP que me diste, ¿sabes?

Scorpius la miró un instante antes de respirar profundo y alzar las manos.

—Bien —farfulló—, llamaré a Lex para que venga a recogerte.

Rose asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco mejor consigo misma al darse cuenta de que ya había momentos en los que podía convencer a Scorpius con facilidad.

—Gracias. Te veré más tarde.

Él simplemente le hizo un extraño gesto con la mano izquierda, tocando su argolla matrimonial a manera de despedida y siguió su camino, internándose en el corredor.

Rose se quedó recostada en la cama durante algunos minutos más en un intento por recuperar los trozos de memoria que el alcohol le había robado, pero todo era inútil. La verdad, le preocupaba haber hecho algo realmente estúpido. Ella sabía lo "rara" que se ponía al estar borracha, y aunque su familia la soportaba y ella se sentía con la suficiente confianza estando con ellos; jamás de los jamases le había pasado por la cabeza beber de más estando con Scorpius. ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior?

La duda la siguió en todo el tiempo que le tomó llegar al baño, darse un duchazo rápido y terminar de alistarse para ir al partido. Afortunadamente, o no, mientras los minutos pasaban, algunos breves vistazos volvían a su mente permitiéndole saber un poco más, tal como había sucedido luego de la borrachera de San Valentín. Ahora recordaba lo extraña que se había sentido por la repentina ida de Scorpius tras Phoebe Hannigan la tarde anterior, también recordaba las preguntas de Albus sobre los celos y haberse parado sobre la mesita en la estancia para cantar a todo pulmón la discografía de Queen, comenzando con "_Friends will be friends_".

Lo que no recordaba, y le preocupaba más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese podido hacer en medio de su borrachera, era cómo rayos había terminado semidesnuda en la cama de Scorpius. Intentaba obligar a su cerebro a recordar, pero lo único que estaba consiguiendo era intensificar el horrible dolor de cabeza que no la había abandonado desde que se había despertado.

Pronto el timbre del intercomunicador comenzó a sonar. Sabía que era Alexander.

Terminó de cepillarse el cabello, recogido en una cola de caballo, y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Tal vez estaba pensando demasiado. Lo más probable era que se hubiera ido a dormir, y en sueños se hubiera quitado la blusa. Además, si la noche anterior hubiera hecho algo realmente estúpido con Scorpius presente, estaba segura, tanto como de que su nombre era Rose Weasley-Granger, que su _adorable_ esposo no habría dejado pasar la oportunidad de restregárselo en la cara esta mañana.

Fuera como fuera, al menos su borrachera no había pasado a mayores, considerando los horribles precedentes que tenía en su historial. Y recordar eso no hizo más que hacerla tomar una decisión: no más alcohol para ella. No más vodka, whisky, tequila o lo que fuera… ¡ni siquiera más cerveza!

Rose bajó apresurada las escaleras hasta la cocina y fue en ese momento, cuando sus ojos se posaron en la estancia, que algo volvió con demasiada claridad a su cabeza.

_"__Lily tiene razón, ahora sí eres como un príncipe…__"_, le había dicho un segundo antes de que el rostro de Scorpius se acercara al suyo. Y entonces…

Todo volvió con más nitidez que la de otro recuerdo cualquiera. Éste venía acompañado con todo lo que experimentó mientras sentía los labios de Scorpius en los suyos, cuando sus manos alcanzaron el extremo de su camiseta y comenzó a desnudarlo, sin perder la oportunidad de acariciar el perfecto torso que poseía su esposo. Volvió a sentir escalofríos al recordar cómo la había sentado sobre su regazo, y la intensidad de sus caricias.

Ahora ya sabía cómo es que había terminado casi desnuda.

—Ay, por Dios… —susurró incapaz de creer lo que había sucedido.

El timbre volvió a sonar y la obligó a alejarse de aquellas sensaciones que la habían clavado en el suelo para salir a su encuentro con Alexander.

—Supongo que los lentes oscuros no son un simple accesorio de moda hoy, ¿verdad? —le dijo Alexander con una sonrisa desde el otro lado de la acera, donde la estaba esperando recostado en su auto.

—Scorpius ya te contó.

—Mencionó algo al respecto —le respondió él, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto mientras se acomodaban en el interior del vehículo, lo cual le valió una mirada cargada de obviedad por parte de Rose—. Está bien, me habló sobre tus dotes con las canciones de Queen y lo _interesante_ que eres con vodka en la venas.

Ja, interesante. Ella dudaba mucho que Scorpius hubiera utilizado ésa palabra para definirla; no cuando tenía muchas otras como "ridícula" o "vergonzosa" o "lamentable", como le había dicho en la mañana.

—Aunque Lily ya me había contado algo sobre eso.

—Había olvidado que salías con mi prima —dijo ella, incapaz de ocultar la tenue molestia que aún prevalecía en su tono de voz por aquel asunto. Todavía no podía acostumbrarse a ello—. ¿Qué tal va todo? ¿Ustedes…?

—Aún no sabemos cómo definirlo, pero trabajamos en ello.

La respuesta de Alexander no hizo más que sembrar la duda en Rose. Algo en su mirada distante le hizo saber que le estaba ocultando algo, pero no quería ser una arpía chismosa y presionarlo. Después de todo, si las cosas no estuvieran bien, Lily se lo diría, ¿cierto?

Además, era el mejor amigo de Scorpius, lo cual era un claro ejemplo de la inmensa confianza que su esposo le tenía. Después de todos estos meses de casados, Rose había descubierto que Scorpius era una de las personas más desconfiadas que había conocido en toda su vida. Le había costado un poco de tiempo y esfuerzo, pero había logrado ver la verdad detrás de la personalidad que Scorpius tenía en público y de las personas con quién usualmente se había relacionado antes de casarse con ella. Esas personas con quienes tantas veces había sido fotografiado yéndose de fiesta no eran verdaderos amigos, o al menos Scorpius no los consideraba así. Y la razón por la que siempre se había ido de fiesta era que… bueno, era Scorpius Malfoy, y Rose sabía que él odiaba que le dijeran qué hacer o cómo comportarse.

_"Me pareció buena idea besar a una tierna mesera que nunca iba a tener nada que ver conmigo…"_, le había dicho él cuando ella le había preguntado por qué la había besado en el club de Melinda.

Y aquel desagradable recuerdo de inmediato quedó opacado por la presencia del beso de la noche anterior. Jamás había recordado algo hecho en medio de una borrachera con tanta claridad como lo hacía con esto en ese preciso momento. No dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, era demasiado grande como para hacer el patético intento de negarlo. Scorpius y ella se habían besado y habían estado a punto de…

¿Por qué Scorpius no le había dicho nada esta mañana?

—¿Pasa algo?

—¿Mmm?

—Estás muy callada —comentó Alexander apartando brevemente los ojos del camino para mirarla a ella—. Si es por tu borrachera de ayer, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Créeme, Scorpius ha tenido peores así que sólo dile que deje de fastidiarte y lo hará. De no ser así, sólo dime y lo golpearé por ti.

Rose sonrió un poco.

—No es eso, es sólo que… —¿Qué iba a decirle? "Las cosas se están poniendo raras entre Scorpius y yo, y anoche estuvimos a punto de…" Ni siquiera podía pensarlo—… Olvídalo. Ya sabes que suelo pensar demasiado. Estoy bien, de veras.

Esta vez fue el turno de Alexander de mirarla con aprehensión. Y eso la hizo sonreír un poco más.

Les tomó poco más de media hora llegar al estadio donde normalmente jugaba Slytherin, al ser el equipo que mayor cantidad de jugadores aportaba a la selección nacional de ese año. Para cuando subieron hasta el palco reservado para ellos, Rose se quedó helada al ver que el lugar no estaba vacío.

—Draco, Astoria, es un placer verlos por aquí —se apresuró a saludar Alexander.

Los padres de Scorpius se levantaron de sus asientos y Astoria se acercó para darle un abrazo a Alexander.

—Diría que estábamos sorprendidos, pero supongo que tú tuviste que ver con la repentina invitación de Scorpius, ¿no es así? —le preguntó con una sonrisa cuando se apartó luego de unos segundos, y le daba oportunidad a su esposo de estrechar la mano del hombre joven.

Rose pudo darse cuenta de que Alexander no era parte especial en la vida de Scorpius sino también en la de los otros Malfoy. Tanto Draco como Astoria miraban al amigo de su hijo como si se tratara de otro más de ellos, alguien parte de su familia. Era ahora cuando, por primera vez, pensaba que, en realidad, no sabía prácticamente nada de Alexander Nott, más allá de que era el mejor amigo y representante de Scorpius, y el medio hermano de Phoebe Hannigan. Se sentía un poco mal por no haberse tomado aunque fuera cinco minutos, en los últimos meses, para conocerlo más allá de llamarle siempre que Scorpius terminaba haciéndole una tontería.

—Soy inocente de los cargos, pero tal vez deberían preguntarle a ella —respondió Alexander con una sonrisa sincera mientras se hacía a un lado para que la atención de los presentes se concentrara en Rose—, la principal artífice de la redención de Scorpius.

Rose sentía que la vergüenza la superaba. Oh, no estaba preparada para este momento. No los había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo, mucho menos luego del asqueroso escándalo de sus fotografías. Comenzó a preocuparle la impresión que ellos tendrían al respecto, seguramente creían en todas las cosas que Casey Allen se había encargado de difundir sólo con el propósito de regresar a Scorpius a la primera plana del tabloide para el que escribía.

Sin embargo, cuando ella comenzaba a mentalizarse para recibir toda clase de recriminaciones, le sorprendió sentir los brazos de Astoria envolverla en un cariñoso abrazo.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Rose. Estábamos fuera del país cuando nos enteramos del lamentable artículo en el periódico. Llamamos varias veces para saber cómo te encontrabas, pero Scorpius dijo que era un mal momento.

Rose sintió que la garganta se le tensaba.

—Lamento no haber respondido, yo… no lo estaba pasando bien.

Mientras veía el hermoso rostro de Astoria Malfoy, no pudo encontrar rastro de alguna emoción negativa proveniente de ella.

—Es comprensible, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, "lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte", ¿cierto? —le dijo Astoria con una sonrisa afable mientras la guiaba de la mano hacia los asientos. Abajo, en el campo, el partido estaba por comenzar—. Además, si me permites decirlo, no serías una Malfoy si no tuvieras un escándalo en tu haber, querida. Supongo que podríamos considerarlo como tu inclusión completa en la familia, ¿no es verdad? —añadió, girándose para mirar a su esposo.

Draco Malfoy parecía menos jovial —no es que Rose lo hubiera visto sonriendo en algún momento desde que lo conocía—, pero su mirada tranquila le hizo saber que apoyaba en un cien por ciento las palabras de su esposa.

Rose estaba realmente conmovida por esto. En su familia, tan numerosa como peculiar, nunca había faltado quien hubiera metido la pata en alguna ocasión, y por esa razón ninguno de los suyos era capaz de juzgar duramente a nadie. Sin embargo, Rose sabía que la familia Malfoy era una de las conocidas como "casas antiguas", no sólo de Wiltshire sino de todo el Reino Unido, con un estatus y una reputación que cuidar. Nada que ver con el clan Weasley.

—Gracias. En realidad aprecio mucho que se hayan preocupado por mí.

Astoria y Draco asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo sin darse cuenta, y ese gesto hizo sonreír a Rose.

Los siguientes minutos se fueron demasiado rápido, apenas siendo notados por los presentes. Era un juego bastante dinámico, con los jugadores de ambas selecciones nacionales, la inglesa y la irlandesa, yendo de un extremo a otro en el campo, causando furor entre los aficionados que abarrotaban el estadio. Rose tuvo que reconocer que esta vez el partido no estaba siendo un suplicio para ella, casi podía afirmar que lo estaba disfrutando. Y es que no era fácil no rendirse ante el ambiente cargado de euforia y expectación. Tanto así, que cuando Scorpius anotó su primer gol, ella se levantó de su asiento con un salto para celebrar la anotación.

En las pantallas gigantes que había detrás de las porterías, estaba la imagen de Scorpius, corriendo hasta la esquina más cercana a los palcos con la mano izquierda alzada y su pulgar toqueteando la parte posterior de su dedo anular mientras sus compañeros de equipo lo seguían para festejar.

—¿Qué clase de festejo es ése? —preguntó confundido Alexander, al ver el extraño ademán de su amigo.

Rose se quedó boquiabierta al recordar que ése gesto había sido el mismo que Scorpius le había hecho en la mañana, cuando se había despedido. Ni siquiera Alexander lo había visto antes, sólo Rose lo había hecho. Eso significaba que… le estaba dedicando el gol a ella.

Sin poder salir de su impresión ante tal hecho, Rose consiguió volver a su asiento para continuar viendo el juego, aunque éste había perdido completo interés para ella. Ni siquiera fue consciente de los dos goles que Evander anotó en el segundo tiempo. En todo ese tiempo, su mente no dejó de pensar en el beso de la noche anterior y en el inesperado gol dedicado, así como tampoco dejó de sentir cómo su pecho se inflaba a causa de una emoción que no había sentido hacía mucho tiempo, mucho menos con tal intensidad. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con ella?

Para cuando el partido terminó, Rose y todos los demás presentes comenzaron a despedirse y fue entonces que tuvo una idea para compensar las atenciones y lo bien que sus suegros la habían tratado.

—¿Les gustaría ir a cenar con Scorpius y conmigo esta noche? Estoy segura de que Scorpius no tendrá ningún problema con ello. Además, en los próximos días se irá a Sudáfrica con la selección nacional y creo que es una ocasión para celebrar.

Bueno, no estaba realmente segura de que Scorpius no tuviera problema con su plan, sobre todo si tomaba en cuenta los antecedentes. Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado mucho entre ellos en este tiempo, así que tal vez, en caso de que se molestara, Rose podría hacerlo entrar en razón.

Astoria la miró completamente sorprendida por su invitación antes de centrarse en su esposo y cuando Draco hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, sonrió.

—Por supuesto. Allí estaremos.

…

Un par de horas más tarde, Scorpius llegó a casa directamente luego de dejar el centro de entrenamiento. Al término del partido, el cual habían terminado ganando con un marcador de 4-2, el Director técnico lo había obligado a regresar con los otros miembros de la selección hasta el lugar donde habían entrenado en el último mes, sólo para recordarles el plan de acción ahora que ya estaban a prácticamente nada de irse a Sudáfrica. Aún faltaban poco más de tres semanas para que el Mundial comenzara oficialmente, pero el técnico había insistido en que el equipo debía llegar antes para poder aclimatarse.

Scorpius no tenía la más mínima intención de creer saberlo todo, pero sinceramente pensaba que su Director técnico estaba un poco loco. ¿Llegar dos semanas antes a Sudáfrica? Él no le veía sentido. La selección de Inglaterra estaba colocada entre las mejores del ranking de la FIFA, sin mencionar que no habían perdido un solo partido internacional en los últimos tres años, lo cual los ponía como uno de los candidatos favoritos al título. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto?

Sin embargo, él era el entrenador y Scorpius el jugador —estrella casi tocada por Dios, pero jugador al fin y al cabo—. Así que no le quedaba más que acatar órdenes.

—¡Weasley, estoy en casa! —exclamó tan pronto como atravesó la puerta. Quitó las llaves de la cerradura y las echó distraídamente al pequeño cuenco de cristal cercano mientras miraba a su alrededor.

—¡En la cocina!

Scorpius se dirigió hacia la habitación de donde había provenido la respuesta y se encontró a Rose parada frente a la estufa, vigilando un montón de cosas que tenía en el fuego.

—¿Por qué estás preparando la cena? —le preguntó, extrañado—. Todavía es temprano. Es más, si quieres podemos cenar fuera.

Vio cómo se tensaba y comenzaba a moverse nerviosa por toda la habitación, evitando su mirada. Iba a los cajones, sacaba algunos utensilios y luego los devolvía; caminaba hacia la alacena y recorría cada etiqueta a la vista, sin decidirse a tomar nada. Todas eran señales de que algo tramaba.

—Quiero que todo esté listo para cuando lleguen tus padres —susurró, dándole la espalda cuando no tuvo más remedio que regresar a su ubicación original.

Rose apretó los párpados con fuerza mientras esperaba a que la bomba estallara. Hacía unas horas la idea no había parecido tan descabellada; pero ahora que tenía la mirada de Scorpius taladrándole la nuca, ya no se sentía así. ¿Por qué se había metido donde no la llamaban? Scorpius se lo había dicho anteriormente: los asuntos de su familia les concernían sólo a ellos tres, y ella no tenía por qué meterse.

¡Por qué rayos lo hacía entonces!

—¿Cómo dices? —El tono de Scorpius tenía cierta tensión.

Oh, cielos, aquí venía…

Lentamente, Rose se volvió para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y comenzó a explicarse.

—Los invité a cenar esta noche. Sé que debí preguntarte primero pero, no sé, creí que sería buena idea. Ya sabes, dentro de poco te vas de viaje y…

—_Nos_. —le interrumpió Scorpius, provocando que ella frunciera el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a ir los dos, ¿Lex no te lo dijo? Las esposas viajan con nosotros —dijo él, mostrándose menos molesto de lo que ella se había imaginado que estaría. Su expresión debió desconcertar a Scorpius, porque agregó—: ¿No te parece buena idea pasar un mes en Sudáfrica?

Vaya, la situación había dado un extraño giro. Habría esperado gritos, humo saliéndole por la nariz, cualquier cosa; pero Scorpius parecía más interesado en Sudáfrica. Claro que, considerando que era un evento que definía carreras futbolísticas y que sólo se presentaba una vez cada cuatro años, Rose tuvo que darle la razón. Si ella se dedicara al fútbol tampoco dejaría de pensar en eso.

Aunque, incluso cuando no era deportista, estaba casada con uno. Y no era cualquiera, no señor, su esposo era el gran Scorpius Malfoy.

—No es eso —respondió sacudiendo la cabeza—. Sólo me preguntaba si alguna vez les piden su opinión a "las esposas".

Él seguía allí, sentado en uno de los bancos alrededor de la isla de mármol, con el brazo apoyado en la superficie.

—Es sólo una sugerencia, Weasley. Puedes quedarte si lo deseas pero, piensa, ¿qué harías más de un mes sin mí?

—No te creas tan especial —replicó Rose ante su tono sobrado—. Por lo menos tendría cinco segundos de paz sin ti molestándome a cada rato. ¿Cuándo nos iríamos?

—El próximo domingo.

En cualquier otro momento, Rose estaba bastante segura de que le hubiera molestado que, de nuevo, su agenda hubiera sido modificada para amoldarse a la de Scorpius, pero lo cierto era que ahora que no tenía empleo ni investigación, no podía poner nada como pretexto. Y tampoco era como si él realmente la estuviera obligando como en ocasiones anteriores. Incluso le había dicho que podía quedarse si lo prefería. Además, debía tomar en cuenta también que no había armado un drama por lo de su repentina invitación para que sus padres vinieran a cenar.

—Está bien —dijo, dándose por vencida luego de unos segundos—. Iremos. Regresando a la cena de esta noche…

De nuevo, su instinto de supervivencia comenzó a hacer sonar las alarmas dentro de su cabeza a la espera de que él explotara, y Rose no pudo hacer más que recriminarse. Él tema había sido dejado de lado, ¿por qué, en nombre de todo lo sagrado, no podía dejar una cosa por la paz?

Estaba a punto de argumentar que tenía un buen punto, por lo del asunto de _son tus padres, Scorpius, no puedes sacarlos de tu vida así como así_ y demás, pero la sorprendió verlo encogerse de hombros.

—Da igual. Si quieres que mis padres vengan a cenar, entonces está bien. De todas formas, eres tú quien cocina.

Rose no se había dado cuenta de que había contenido el aliento hasta que sintió el ardor en sus pulmones. Vaya, esto había salido mejor de lo que había esperado. ¿Qué tal si Lily tenía razón? Tal vez Scorpius había sido reemplazado por alienígenas que habían secuestrado al original…

Sin más por decir, regresó su cabeza a la cena que tenía en proceso de preparación mientras Scorpius iba hasta el refrigerador para sacar una botella de cerveza, lo cual le recordó que aún tenían cierto _asunto_ pendiente que tratar. El cielo sabía que no era algo que ella quisiera hacer en un futuro cercano, pero le carcomía por dentro el solo pensar que Scorpius se quedaría con una mala impresión suya. Además, existía la posibilidad de que este nuevo Scorpius, reemplazo del odioso original, aclarara sus dudas sin obligarla a poner la poca dignidad que le quedaba en el suelo.

—Ah, yo… —comenzó, reuniendo el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo. Su mano agarró el trapo que había cerca y empezó a retorcerlo con ansiedad—… quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de anoche. No acostumbro a beber tanto y no sé…

Él la miró con sorna. El brillo burlón destellaba en sus pupilas y la botella de cerveza quedó a medio camino de su boca.

—Ahh, con que ya recuerdas, eh —le dijo incapaz de reprimir la sonrisa que intentaba aparecer en sus labios—. No te preocupes, no era nada que no habría esperado que sucediera tarde o temprano.

Rose sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe en la nuca.

—¿Disculpa?

—Por favor, Weasley. ¡Poco faltó para que me violaras! —exclamó él sin reparo—. Digo, sé que soy irresistible, pero al menos podrías ser un poco más discreta, ¿no te parece?

Rose sintió que se ponía de mil y un colores al escuchar semejantes afirmaciones. La vergüenza hizo que se le calentaran las mejillas y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar a causa de la indignación. ¡Cómo se atrevía!

—¡Yo no intenté viol…! —Ni siquiera podía pronunciar la palabra. Y cuando vio que Scorpius sonreía satisfecho al verla en tal apuro, la indignación creció en su interior. Definitivamente no se podía tratar con él—. ¡Eres tan…!

—¿Atractivo? ¿encantador?

—Odioso y desesperante. —Replicó entre dientes. Olvídalo, Lily no tenía razón: el Scorpius de siempre estaba en algún lugar dentro del hombre frente a ella. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se molestaba, no tenía caso. Agitó la cabeza y regresó su atención a la estufa. El timbre del intercomunicador comenzó a sonar— ¿Puedes atender? —pidió, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que esta terrible e incómoda situación terminara de una vez por todas, por el bien de su pobre salud mental.

Él le dedicó una última sonrisa cargada de burla antes de acercarse al intercomunicador y levantar el auricular.

—¿Quién es? —Su expresión y tono de voz comenzaron a cambiar de repente, y Rose sintió que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder—. Está bien. Suba.

Scorpius oprimió el botón que abría la puerta principal del edificio y tardó siete segundos en enfocar su mirada en Rose. El extraño presentimiento se transformó en un tirón en su interior.

—Te buscan —dijo finalmente luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad—. Es Catherine Cohen.

Durante un minuto completo, Rose se quedó congelada en su sitio y allí se habría quedado para siempre si el timbre no hubiera comenzado a sonar, anunciando que la inesperada visita esperaba al otro lado de la puerta principal, en el pequeño vestíbulo que separaba la casa del ascensor del edificio. De alguna forma milagrosa se las arregló para avanzar y abrir la puerta. La visitante le dedicó una amplia sonrisa antes de abrazarla.

—Rebecca te envía sus saludos —le dijo mientras era conducida hacia el sofá cercano—. Te ves muy bien, Rose. _Me alegra_ ver que te encuentras bien.

Como buena anfitriona, Rose le ofreció algo de beber a la recién llegada y luego, ella y Scorpius tomaron asiento en el sillón opuesto. El silencio se instaló entre los tres y Rose aprovechó para mirar a su visita. Habían pasado apenas semanas desde la última vez que se habían visto, seguía teniendo el mismo cabello largo y de color cobrizo, así como los afables ojos verdes y el rostro que, más que el de una mujer, conservaba cierta delicadeza propia de una niña; a pesar de que Catherine Cohen bien podría ser su madre.

—¿Qué la trae por aquí, profesora?

—Cierto, ¿dónde están mis modales? —dijo la recién llegada antes de inclinarse para poner su vaso con agua sobre la mesita de centro—. Lamento haber venido sin avisar, pero quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante Rose. La primera fase de la investigación en Saint-Albans quedó oficialmente concluida hace unos días así que he venido aquí para pedirte que presentes el informe de actividades conmigo el próximo viernes.

Vaya, eso no se lo esperaba. ¿Acaso las situaciones raras no acabarían para ella en este día?

Ciertamente una parte en su interior dudaba que esto estuviera ocurriendo, que tal vez seguía semiinconsciente a causa de la borrachera y éste era una especie de delirio. No sería la primera vez que soñara con cosas que no podía tener. Sin embargo, todo parecía demasiado real, incluso la punzada de dolor que sintió cuando sus uñas se clavaron en las palmas de sus manos.

—No… no lo sé, profesora. Quiero decir, ya no es más mi investigación, no creo que sea correcto…

—¡Tonterías, Rose! Tú iniciaste el proyecto, fuiste tú quien organizó toda la logística y quien le dedicó más tiempo que nadie. No sería justo que yo tomara el crédito por _tú_ trabajo, ni tampoco lo sería que no te llevaras el reconocimiento que tanto te mereces.

Bueno, Rose le agradecía a su mentora que tuviera tales estándares de ética y valores morales, pero sabía que el resto del mundo no lo vería de aquella manera. A los ojos de los demás, ella seguía siendo la niña superdotada que no conocía nada sobre formalidades profesionales y que había arruinado su reputación con unas fotografías bochornosas que hacían plantear la posibilidad de que ella no tuviera la madurez necesaria para alguien con su estatus dentro del campo de investigación de la Lingüística.

—P…pero… el Consejo de la Universidad… y…

Catherine levantó la mano para interrumpirla y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya me encargué de ellos, lo único que tienes que hacer es aceptar.

Rose abrió la boca sin saber qué decir. Era un hecho que ella estaba interesada en saber en qué había acabado la investigación de los grabados de Saint-Albans, y no podía negar que la emoción comenzaba a abrirse paso en su pecho, pero también resultaba doloroso pensar que ella no había participado en ello hasta el final.

Pero Catherine tenía razón. Por mucho que la hubiera renegado un principio, ésta era su investigación y lo era porque la merecía. A pesar del nombre de su madre, nadie le había regalado nada a Rose. Ella había tenido que partirse el lomo estudiando hasta que su cerebro quedaba fuera de combate, había soportado el agotador trabajo como becaria, y demostrado a todos los que la criticaban que ella realmente sabía lo que hacía, que no era una improvisada y que tampoco intentaba colgarse del trabajo y el buen nombre de su madre; además de tener que aguantar toda la presión social que ello implicaba.

—Por supuesto que lo hará —escuchó a Scorpius a su lado, sacándola de sus pensamientos—, ¿no es así, Rose?

Ella habría querido negarse, enumerarle la centena de razones por las cuales no podría aceptar semejante ofrecimiento porque no era políticamente correcto, pero había algo en la mirada de Scorpius que la detuvo. Era como si él realmente confiara en ella y eso la hizo sentirse obligada a tragarse sus inseguridades.

—Eso creo —concedió finalmente, al cabo de un par de segundos.

Al recibir la respuesta afirmativa, Catherine comenzó a ponerse de pie para despedirse.

—¿Le gustaría quedarse a cenar? —le preguntó Rose, interrumpiendo su salida. Catherine la miró un poco sorprendida.

—Oh, no, no quiero causar ninguna mol…

—No es ninguna molestia, profesora.

Rose no tenía ninguna otra idea de cómo agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo por ella. Sin importar que Catherine Cohen hubiera sido su mentora a lo largo de su vida universitaria y profesional, Rose estaba bastante segura de que no muchas personas habrían hecho lo que su profesora estaba haciendo por ella en este momento, al darle el crédito que se merecía.

Y Rose se lo agradecía infinitamente.

…

Dos días después, Scorpius se despertó esperando que el día comenzara igual que cualquier otro anterior: con el puño de Rose en su cara o su rodilla enterrada en cierta parte sensible entre sus piernas, porque ella todavía no se acostumbraba a compartir la cama con él. Aunque había descubierto que, por lo general, Rose vivía en constante carrera contra el despertador, últimamente todo parecía indicar que el despertador estaba ganando. Sinceramente no podía entender cómo es que ella podía madrugar sin la necesidad de poner más de una alarma para despertarla; él no podría hacerlo ni aunque se lo planteara como propósito de año nuevo. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, esta mañana estaba solo en la cama.

Se quitó las sábanas de encima y puso los pies sobre el tapete que tenía junto a la cama mientras se estiraba hasta escuchar los huesos de su espalda crujir. Caminó hacia el baño y fue allí donde encontró a Rose. Estaba parada frente al espejo, repitiendo una y otra vez lo que tenía escrito en un montoncito de tarjetas al tiempo que cepillaba su cabello.

—Es a través del estudio preliminar de la escritura rúnica hallada en dichas estelas que se ha podido tener un acercamiento más real a las antiguas tradiciones de la secta druídica… ¿Secta? —La vio fruncir el ceño con indignación—. ¡No era una secta! ¿En qué estás pensando? —se recriminó luego en un murmullo mientras se masajeaba la sien.

—¿Rose?

—¡No puedo hacerlo! —exclamó ella en voz alta, girándose para mirarlo. Scorpius la miró extrañado y comenzó a acercarse con cautela.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No puedo hacer la presentación esta noche, no… no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando acepté hacerlo, quiero decir, ya ni siquiera es mi investigación… La universidad me despidió y le dio todo el trabajo a la doctora Cohen y eso también incluía esto y ahora ella dice que yo tengo que hacerlo, pero ya ni siquiera siento que sea mí investigación… He leído los informes, ya hasta me los sé de memoria, y todo está bien, en serio, es como si yo misma los hubiera redactado, pero aún así lo siento tan lejano… no creo que me… ¡es tú culpa! —gritó de repente, apuntándole con el dedo—. ¡Fuiste tú quien dijo toda esa basura de "Por supuesto que lo hará"! Y ahora estoy atascada por tu causa…

Scorpius le puso las manos sobre los hombros y se inclinó un poco para encontrar su mirada. El balbuceo incoherente cesó al instante.

—Weasley, tranquila. Respira o vas a desmayarte. Todo estará bien, ¿si? Sólo respira.

Rose abrió la boca y jaló una gran bocanada de aire que contuvo en su interior hasta que el pecho le dolió. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz había recuperado su usual tono y volumen, lo cual era bueno porque Scorpius estaba seguro de que le había dañado el tímpano.

—Ni siquiera me gusta hablar en público, tengo pá…pánico escénico…

—No lo había notado…

—…Y pensar que tengo que explicarles a muchas personas en qué consiste una investigación lingüística… lo cual creerán que es lo más aburrido del mundo porque sé que puede llegar a serlo, y…

Bien, Scorpius tenía que reconocer que, en todo el tiempo que llevaban de casados, nunca se había preguntado en qué consistía la profesión de Rose, y lo máximo que podía deducir por medio de su sentido común era que tenía que ver con lenguas. Si le hubieran preguntado un año atrás, él habría dicho que de eso no se podría hacer investigación, y una parte de él se sintió incómoda al saber que Rose siempre había estado apoyándolo, aun cuando no dejaba de repetir lo mucho que odiaba el fútbol, y que él ni siquiera se hubiera tomado cinco minutos para averiguar cómo se ganaba la vida.

—No entiendo, si tienes pánico escénico ¿cómo es que das clases? —Ésa era una de las pocas cosas que sabía de ella, y eso era gracias a Lex.

—Eso es diferente. ¿Sabes cuántas personas quieren estudiar lingüística? El semestre pasado sólo tuve diecinueve estudiantes y además son sólo eso: estudiantes, eso quiere decir que esperaban conocimiento de mí y eso lo tengo. Esto… yo no sé qué esperarán esos desconocidos de mí.

Rose lo miró directamente a los ojos y Scorpius notó con claridad el pánico reflejado en sus pupilas.

—Bueno, para empezar, que no les vomites encima por estar tan nerviosa —comentó él con una sonrisa que no tuvo el efecto esperado en Rose—. Era broma. —La vio con la intención de continuar con su vómito verbal, pero él se adelantó—: Tienes que calmarte, lo harás bien. Sólo sigue respirando, ¿sí?

Rose respiró profundo de nuevo y asintió. Scorpius se enderezó y sonrió aliviado, el nerviosismo de Rose resultaba bastante contagioso.

—Bien.

—Prometes que llegarás a tiempo, ¿verdad?

Scorpius le dedicó una sonrisa de lado cargada de suficiencia. Ella le había hablado sobre su conferencia hacía un par de meses, y desde ese entonces él se había comprometido a asistir. Además, ésta parecía ser la ocasión perfecta para averiguar en qué rayos consistía una investigación lingüística.

—¿Tienes que preguntarlo? Sólo iré a la última sesión de entrenamiento antes del viaje y regresaré aquí por mi traje. Te veré allá.

—Genial. Gracias.

Scorpius estaba a punto de decirle algo más cuando el sonido de su teléfono celular llegó a través del corredor.

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo demasiado para saber quién era quien le estaba llamando en ese momento.

…

—¿Tienes un minuto? Necesito hablarte.

Scorpius detuvo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de su auto y lentamente se giró para ver a la recién llegada. Siempre le sorprendía que fuera capaz de aparecerse cuando él menos se lo esperaba. El cielo había comenzado a oscurecerse y la luz de las farolas a las afueras del centro de entrenamiento iluminaron de manera tenue la silueta que venía acercándose hacia él.

—Pensé que nos veríamos mañana —le respondió él con calma mientras abría la puerta del auto. El reloj en su muñeca derecha le señaló que tenía una hora para llegar a casa, cambiarse de ropa e ir a la presentación de Rose—. Te dije que tengo algo importante que hace esta noche.

—Lo que tengo que decirte también es importante.

—_Phoebe_…

—Ya no puedo con esto —le dijo ella, adelantándose un paso sin importarle la nota de advertencia que Scorpius le había dado a su nombre.

—¿A qué te refieres? —La inusual seriedad en su voz hizo que Scorpius la mirara con el ceño fruncido. Ella no era una persona seria, nunca.

Phoebe agachó la mirada y respiró profundo, como si intentara armarse de valor, y entonces volvió a mirarlo.

—Te sigo amando, Scorpius, más de lo que te imaginas, y sé que no debería decirte esto porque creí que lo que más me importaba era recuperarte como amigo, pero ahora… estoy dispuesta a hacerme a un lado si tú… si tú me dices que eliges a Rose.

Scorpius permaneció congelado en su sitio, sin poder procesar por completo lo que estaba escuchando. De hecho, una parte de él no podía creerlo, se negaba a hacerlo. Por alguna extraña razón, lo único que pasaba por su mente en ese momento era la imagen de Rose y de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Luego de algunos segundos que le parecieron demasiado tiempo consiguió abrir la boca, esperando que, de alguna forma, las palabras encontraran el camino de salida por cuenta propia aun cuando él no supiera lo que realmente quería decir. Sin embargo, Phoebe levantó la mano para interrumpirlo, y dijo:

—Pero antes, tienes que saber la verdad sobre mi partida a Nueva York…

…

Rose había pasado el resto del día corrigiendo algunos detalles de su discurso para esa noche… un millón de veces más hasta que no le quedo más remedio que ir al salón de conferencias de la universidad. Era en momentos como éste cuando ella realmente odiaba su lado controlador obsesivo. Una persona común podría estar contenta con haber memorizado lo que iba a decir y haber preparado por sí misma los apoyos visuales para presentación desde el mismo día en que tal evento le había sido ofrecido; pero no ella, no señor. Rose Weasley-Granger había revisado cada línea de cada párrafo de cada tarjeta, analizado con ojo crítico cada una de las imágenes y gráficas, durante las últimas 48 horas y luego había hecho copias de todo, las cuales había guardado en su Blackberry y enviado a su propia dirección de correo electrónico, a la de Rebecca Sewards, su ex asistente, y a la profesora Cohen, su mentora y principal culpable de que ella estuviera ahogándose en su propio sudor.

A pesar de todo sentido común, no pudo resistirse y echó un vistazo desde la parte posterior del estrado hacia las sillas. Había casi cien personas allí, entre miembros del patronato universitario, colegas, profesores, estudiantes y gran parte del clan Weasley, además de Draco y Astoria Malfoy y Alexander Nott. Si quitaba a sus familiares y amigos el número se reducía considerablemente; pero aún así continuaban siendo demasiados para su pobre salud mental.

Resultaba casi hilarante que ella, una persona que había vivido en medio de la nada, recorrido las carreteras en una motocicleta a toda velocidad, que sabía escalar montañas y que había saltado varias veces en paracaídas, sintiera tal miedo irracional por tener que hablar en público. Pero es que el pánico escénico ocupaba el número dos en su lista de pánicos, sólo siendo superado por su terror al agua y, ahora que lo pensaba, la diferencia entre ambos no era mucha. Aunque, claro, debía admitir que últimamente el agua le resultaba un tanto más tolerable gracias a Scorpius.

Tan pronto como el pensamiento apareció en su cabeza, los ojos de Rose se dirigieron hacia la tercera fila de lado izquierdo del pequeño auditorio, donde se encontraban los Malfoy, Alex y Lily, específicamente a la silla que aún permanecía vacía.

—Doctora Weasley-Granger, ¿está lista?

La voz de Catherine Cohen la tomó por sorpresa y casi la hace soltar un grito por el susto. Se acomodó los anteojos con el índice y se encontró con la mirada de su mentora.

—Eh… eh… yo… ¿Podríamos esperar cinco minutos más? —pidió dudosa—. Mi esposo aún no ha llegado y…

—Lo siento, Rose, ya no podemos hacer esperar más a esta gente —respondió Catherine con un leve destello de compasión en su mirada, ella mejor que muchas personas sabía lo difícil que era para Rose pararse en un estrado—. Tienes que salir ya.

Rose asintió sin estar convencida. Si le dieran la oportunidad de actuar con honestidad, ella saldría de aquí tan rápido como su pobre coordinación motriz se lo permitiera. Conforme la hora se había acercado, la ansiedad había ido creciendo en su interior a tal velocidad que ahora ella encontraba casi milagroso poder seguir respirando. Las manos le sudaban y sentía su pulso latir contra sus sienes.

—¿Pensando en huir? —Esta vez no pudo reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa cuando sintió la mano de Lily en su hombro. Giró sobre sus talones y encaró el rostro sonriente de su prima—. ¿Nerviosa? —Ésa tenía que ser una pregunta retórica.

—Creo que voy a vomitar —admitió con toda honestidad.

—¡Ay, no, no, no! —dijo Lily, tomándola de las muñecas—. Rosie, no puedes pensar así. Ya sabes lo que dice Lys, nada de atraer malas vibras. Relájate, sólo hay como cien personas allá afuera.

Rose amaba a su prima, pero justo ahora comenzaba a odiar éste intento por tranquilizarla. ¿"Cómo cien personas"? Definitivamente no estaba haciendo mucho por la causa. La cual era mantener el contenido de su estómago _en_ su estómago.

—Una multitud para los lingüistas.

Lily pareció darse cuenta de que Rose estaba realmente hundida en el pánico porque su expresión se suavizó un poco.

—Tal vez, pero considera que casi la mitad de esas personas somos tu familia y nosotros no estamos aquí para nada más que apoyarte. Así que, concéntrate sólo en nosotros, ¿quieres?

Rose comenzó a sonreír gracias a sus palabras. Ella se sentía realmente agradecida por haber nacido dentro de la familia en que lo había hecho. No sabía quién sería o qué estaría haciendo ahora de no ser por todos ellos.

—Gracias, Lil.

—Cuando lo necesites, nena. Ahora ve y hazme sentir orgullosa. —Rose la miró alzando una ceja—. ¿Qué? Siempre quise decir eso —respondió Lily, encogiéndose de hombros.

La sonrisa de Rose se hizo más grande y justo dos segundos después Catherine Cohen apareció para repetirle que la hora había llegado.

Sintiendo una nueva determinación y calma gracias a Lily, Rose pudo salir al estrado y encarar la presentación. Al estar tras el atril, se tomó un par de segundos para respirar profundo y miró a la audiencia mientras la presentación comenzaba y ella hacía todo lo que estaba en sus manos para no vomitar al tiempo que intentaba no mirar la silla vacía que había en la tercera fila de la izquierda, junto a Alexander.

La silla que Scorpius había prometido ocupar.

_**«Continuará…»**_

_Bien, heme aquí de vuelta por fin. Me siento súper apenada con ustedes por haberles fallado con la actualización que prometí para el día 15, lamentablemente no pudo concretarse por motivos que no pienso exponer aquí. Sin embargo, les agradezco muchísimo su ayuda con el problema que tuve con la encuesta, terminé recibiendo casi el triple de respuestas que necesitaba y, con toda sinceridad, no tengo manera lo bastante decorosa para agradecerles. Ustedes, chicas, son increíbles y no saben lo honrada que me siento porque estas locuras sean de su agrado._

_Lamento haberlas preocupado con mi ausencia. La verdad me tomó algo de tiempo volver a agarrarle el ritmo a la escritura, pero creo que ya lo he recuperado en su mayoría —tanto así que he regresado al Walker :P— y justo a tiempo porque como estoy de vacaciones hasta febrero. El plan es poder subir unos cuantos capítulos con la suficiente regularidad que ustedes se merecen —así que no se preocupen porque esta entrega no haya sido tan larga como habrían esperado que fuera—._

_En fin… me despido por esta ocasión no sin antes agradecerles por sus hermosos comentarios y por haberme brindado su ayuda cuando más lo necesité a:_

_**blaiseredfern — alyssanottgreengrass — Diana Prenze — Nalnya — AngieNott — Altea Kaur — fearinourminds — sujey — Kemmy-Lovegood — Mayito — Diluz — Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN — dareattention — samfj — Rocksario — Diane Potter — Kero Weasley — Cora Lozar — Cristina — ittah — Cassandra White — HermsP — Sorcieres de la Neige — GinnyLunaLongbottom — Damon-salvatore-lover15 — Letida — MrsLGrint — Clickerland — Sakura du blue — Justified October — MayLiz Potter de Weasley — xXm3ch3Xx — Jackeline — jacky-LH — C. M. M. A — Yadira Green — Kamari24 — Mela Oriano — AnaR — nahima-chan — selene lizt — AnaisDifi — EVANGELINA — kisa kuchiky — Pabel Moonlight — danielitaweasleygranger — luna-maga — gisecullen — SangoNW — Negrilu — Guest(1) — Leslie24 — lore — Feernanda — Dominique. Gilber — 2WiRe — Krmenxita Uchiha — Guest (2) — Luna Potter Granger — gina lara — Carla Grint — Malaka — Mandy Scorse — lynn — Livadria — Jime — KANAME — Mlinc — Just a little Shooting Star — kotokoasialove — Hermy Evans Black — Mnica — Joanne Austen — Arabella. — Kuchiki Yamiko — Guest(3) — Guest(4) — Karla risi — Lily Loop — aiglerocio — Guest(5) — Valeria Morales — flormania — Ana — Petite24 — Victoria — khpmi — lalita1934 — Kriistii-G29 — paula — Guest(6) — Linmy — Luna Potter Granger — camila14 — Yanina — BlackShoes95 — waltraute — Kiss — Laura — danisss — valeria — Bell — Veritas — laugrangerweasley — Irish light9 — Roze — Helena Bar — Guest(7) — anguisss — kururugi10 — justamalfoy — Rossett — B. Vi — Luzy — Guest(8) — Guest(9) — BronceCeniza16649 — ambi — Ginna IsAbella Ryddle — lll**_

_A las chicas que no pudieron responder a mi llamado de ayuda, tranquilas, nenas preciosas, no se agobien. Para mí significa mucho que se hayan preocupado y también se los agradezco infinitamente :)_

_Les deseo un fantástico 2013, lleno de cosas absolutamente grandiosas y felices, y nos leemos pronto! (Esta vez lo digo en serio)_

_Anna_


	29. Reproches y traiciones

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Preferencia Personal**

**Capítulo 28: **_**Reproches y traiciones.**_

…

_Whiltshire, Inglaterra. Noviembre, 2004…_

_Ni siquiera esperó a que el mayordomo terminara de anunciarlo. Con aire impetuoso Scorpius apareció por las puertas francesas que daban a la terraza en la residencia Nott y no detuvo su andar hasta colocarse al otro lado de la mesa de jardín en la que Lex se encontraba leyendo. Sentado bajo la luz del sol, con ése aire tan casual y ajeno al caos del mundo, hacía que Scorpius pensara en lo jodidamente perturbador que era la supuesta tranquilidad de su amigo._

—_Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? —dijo con los dientes apretados, cerrando ambos puños entorno al respaldo de la silla de hierro frente a él. Era eso o estaba seguro de que terminaría haciendo trizas todo el maldito lugar._

—_Tendrás que ser más específico —respondió Alexander con tranquilidad, sin mirarlo e ignorando su tono demandante—. Tengo conocimiento sobre muchísimas cosas._

_Scorpius tuvo que apretar todavía más sus dientes hasta que sintió la quijada crujir para contenerse. En serio Lex tenía suerte de ser su mejor amigo. Eso lo estaba salvando de la paliza que quería darle en momentos como éste, cuando él estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio y su mejor amigo hacía caso omiso de su inquietud._

—_Que Phoebe se irá a Nueva York. _

_Alexander apartó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo —Nietzsche, para variar— y miró a Scorpius en silencio. Toda su expresión decía que él sabía que Scorpius sabía lo que él sabía, y que una parte de él estaba absolutamente sorprendida porque lo hubiera averiguado hasta ahora. Alexander Nott podría engañar a todo el mundo, excepto a él y Scorpius sabía que eso era lo que los había hecho mejores amigos desde el principio. Por alguna loca y extraña razón, que ni siquiera un respetado psiquiatra podría adivinar, ambos siempre habían sido como libros abiertos para el otro. _

—_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

_Alexander puso el libro sobre la mesa y se quedó mirando la carátula donde se leía "_Ecce Homo. Wie man wird, was man ist_". Si se encontraran en otro tipo de ocasión, Scorpius se preguntaría de nuevo cómo rayos su amigo podía disfrutar ese tipo de lectura, pero justo ahora el silencio de Lex no hacía más que exasperarlo._

—_Eso es algo que ella te habría mencionado de haberlo querido —dijo Alexander con tono calmado, dignándose a mirarlo por fin—. Su sueño siempre fue entrar a Parsons, es una de las mejores escuelas de diseño en el mundo. Tú padre sólo quiso ayudarle un poco…_

_Scorpius sintió que todo signo de expresión desaparecía de su rostro al escuchar la última frase._

—_¿Mi padre? —inquirió sorprendido—. ¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre en todo esto?_

—_Él le ofreció su apoyo para facilitarle su estancia en Nueva York._

—_¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Farfulló, sintiendo la ira yendo en aumento en el interior de su cuerpo. _

_Claro que no le sorprendía. Desde que su padre se había enterado de sus intenciones de probar suerte con Slytherin, uno de los equipos de fútbol nacionales con cede en Londres, no había dejado de fastidiarlo con toda esa basura de "su deber como un Malfoy", "el futuro que debía tener" y demás cosas que él _debería_ considerar antes de arrojar las esperanzas de su familia por la borda. Y ahora que él se había negado definitivamente a seguir sus pasos, no le extrañaba que su padre requiriera otro tipo de "medidas de persuasión" para convencerlo de que jugar fútbol profesionalmente era una grandísiam estupidez. _

_No había aprobado ésa decisión suya, y como a Scorpius le había dado prácticamente igual, cosa que su padre nunca le perdonaría, ¿ahora lo castigaba alejando a su novia de él? Sabía que su padre no era su abuelo, pero juraba que en las últimas semanas había visto demasiado de Lucius en Draco como para que comenzara a dudar que en algún momento hubieran sido diferentes._

—_Supongo que eso tampoco te lo mencionó —agregó Lex, volviendo a llamar su atención. Tal vez se dio cuenta de que Scorpius estaba a punto de hacer pedazos todo, porque su tono era demasiado afable en comparación con el que siempre utilizaba—. Scorpius, no la condenes. Ella sólo está persiguiendo sus sueños, tú deberías seguir su ejemplo. _

_Con toda honestidad, las palabras de Lex no hacían mucho por hacerlo sentir mejor. Al contrario, le ponían en claro que para las personas importantes para él, él sólo era alguien dispensable o alguien a quien en realidad no apreciaban de la misma manera en que él lo hacía. Maldito fuera el universo bastardo. Scorpius sentía un profundo dolor mezclado con una ardiente furia que parecía fundir todo en su interior ahora que el mundo entero había decidido apuñalarle por la espalda el mismo día sólo para disfrutar viéndolo revolcarse en su miseria. El único que parecía estar de su lado era Lex, y tal vez no lo aceptara nunca en voz alta, pero Scorpius se lo agradecía._

—_Dime, ¿ya pensaste en la propuesta de Slytherin?_

_Scorpius sacudió la cabeza._

_No, no lo había pensado, pero lo haría. Después de aclarar un par de cosas con su padre, por supuesto que lo haría. Y entonces se largaría de esta infernal ciudad de mierda y no volvería jamás._

…

La conferencia había terminado quince minutos atrás y con ella el sufrimiento interno que había acarreado en los últimos días. Al menos eso debería ser, aunque Rose no se sintiera mucho mejor. Por supuesto le alegraba que ya no estuviera parada en aquel estrado, las palmas de las manos ya no le sudaban y su respiración había recuperado su cadencia normal. Físicamente se sentía de nuevo como ella misma… pero ahí terminaba el alivio. Mientras conversaba con algunos interesados en ahondar un poco más en el proyecto en Saint-Albans y en los pequeños detalles de la "aventura lingüística", una parte de ella no estaba en la conversación, la misma de ella que seguía sintiendo que la noche no había sido tan perfecta como debería.

—¿Creíste que no vendría?

Rose dejó de respirar un instante antes de girar sobre sus talones y encontrarse frente a frente con aquella cálida mirada que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

—Evander… —suspiró.

Perfectamente ataviado con un traje oscuro para la ocasión, el jugador de Gryffindor sonrió al ver su expresión de sorpresa y Rose deseó sentirse la mitad de feliz por verlo en vez de la decepción que había sacudido su estómago al darse cuenta de que no era la persona que había esperado.

—Fue una gran conferencia, Rosie. Nunca he sido fan de la Historia, pero ahora ya entiendo porqué tus alumnos te quieren tanto —le comentó con una sonrisa, a la que Rose apenas pudo corresponder.

—Me alegra que estés aquí.

—Claro, y nosotros no contamos… —Rose frunció el ceño al ver a su primo pasarle un brazo por detrás del cuello a Evan y despeinarlo un poco.

Esa manía de James le había costado varias peleas amistosas con, prácticamente, cada miembro de su familia y esta vez no fue la excepción. Esos dos hombres, convertidos ya en adultos, uno de ellos con un bebé, comenzaron a pelear en medio del auditorio sin importarles las miradas extrañadas que estaban atrayendo con su comportamiento. Albus soltó un pequeño suspiro resignado y Rose sonrió por fin.

—Que _todos_ ustedes estén aquí, James —agregó un poco más animada. Si no fuera porque casi toda su familia estaba aquí, muy probablemente ella no habría conseguido salir airosa de este asunto—. Gracias.

—¿Y dónde está Scorpius, Rose?

No supo por qué, pero la pregunta de Jacey logró borrar la sonrisa en cuestión de nanosegundos.

—Eh… no lo sé —aceptó en voz baja mientras intentaba deshacer la presión en su garganta—. Dijo que vendría… tal vez algo se le atravesó en el camino —explicó, evitando el contacto con aquellos ojos verdes. Jacey siempre había sido muy buena leyéndola, y no quería que su casi cuñada se molestara porque Scorpius la había dejado plantada otra vez. Había estado realmente enojada por todo el asunto de la cena en San Valentín, aunque Rose asumía que enterarse del contrato que había entre ellos, por el que se habían casado en realidad, había tenido mucho que ver.

—Pues espero que esté agonizando en el hospital. Es la única excusa acep… ¡auch! —exclamó James de repente cuando su esposa le dio un codazo en el costado—. Eso me dolió, Jace.

Rose parpadeó sorprendida y se disculpó con sus primos para luego llegar a donde se encontraban los Malfoy, Alexander y Lily conversando con los padres de la menor de los Potter. Sus suegros habían insistido en quedarse hasta que todos se fueran porque querían invitarla a cenar. Aunque, honestamente, todo lo que Rose quería hacer era quitarse esta estúpida falda y los odiosos tacones y meterse a la cama y dormir. No sabía cómo era posible, pero estaba realmente exhausta.

—Disculpen —volvió a repetir arrastrando por el brazo al hombre joven ante las miradas contrariadas de los presentes—. Alex, ¿Scorpius no te ha llamado?

Alexander exhaló profundo y negó con la cabeza.

—He intentado llamarle un millón de veces, pero no atiende el teléfono. No sé por qué no está aquí.

—Eso… ya no importa —musitó Rose. Se mordisqueó el labio y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos—. Sólo asegúrate de que esté bien, ¿si?

Vio que Alexander fruncía el ceño, completamente confundido por su extraña petición, pero ella no podía explicarse. Al menos no con lógica.

Rose sabía que James no había tenido ninguna mala fe al soltarle aquel comentario, pero eso no había evitado que el peor miedo despertara en su interior.

Cuando ella tenía casi once años, sus padres habían conseguido una subvención para la investigación que su madre había planeado hacer sobre las lenguas paleosiberianas, y habían estado fuera todo un día para afinar los últimos detalles del viaje. Rose había estado muy emocionada por ir, ya que nunca se había sentido realmente cómoda en la ciudad. Sí, amaba pasar tiempo con sus abuelos, tíos y primos; pero había amado más la libertad de la vida que había tenido con sus padres como investigadores de campo en lugares remotos.

Su madre había prometido ayudarle a empacar y a preparar su diario de aventuras, lo que más tarde Rose entendería como un antecedente a un diario de investigación; pero las horas comenzaron a pasar y sus padres no aparecieron.

Se había sentido realmente molesta por eso. Su mamá le había hecho una promesa que no había cumplido.

A la una de la madrugada había sonado el teléfono en casa de sus abuelos y la policía les había informado sobre un accidente automovilístico en el que sus padres se hallaban involucrados. El mundo había comenzado a caerse a pedazos desde que su abuela la había despertado junto con su hermano. En el camino se habían encontrado con sus tíos Harry y Ginny y todos habían atravesado las puertas del hospital sin que ella realmente supiera lo que había ocurrido. Su padre había muerto en la zona del accidente al igual que el conductor del otro auto, el cual se había quedado sin frenos desatando el choque. Su madre había logrado sobrevivir, pero había fallecido luego de haber pasado varias horas dentro de un quirófano.

La cruda sombra de los recuerdos la atrapó desprevenida y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. En una noche había quedado huérfana y una parte de ella aún ahora se arrepentía de haber pasado toda la tarde molesta con su madre por no haber cumplido una promesa. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en Scorpius.

Sabía que era una exageración suya, lo sabía con cada centímetro de su ser, pero sólo porque ella lo supiera no significaba que su corazón lo entendiera.

…

Scorpius no fue consciente de lo rápido que iba sino hasta que un tráiler pasó junto a él y las luces provenientes de los faros lo cegaron momentáneamente como el flashazo de una cámara. Para alguien que estaba acostumbrado a tener los reflectores encima, el hecho lo sobresaltó tanto que tuvo que orillar el auto en medio de la carretera. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había dejado la ciudad. Y por la oscuridad que le impedía ver a lo lejos, supuso que la había dejado hacía mucho tiempo.

El motor del auto se apagó con un suave susurro y la música cesó al instante. La vacuidad se tragó todo lo que había a su alrededor, dejándole el pequeño espacio convertido en nada. Eso era lo que sentía: nada. Ni el volante entre sus dedos ni los pedales bajo sus pies ni siquiera el asiento en el que descansaba la espalda. Sabía que debía sentir algo, pero la furia, el dolor, la sorpresa y la indignación habían aparecido tan rápido en él que ahora lo habían dejado vacío. Todas sus emociones y reacciones se habían desvanecido en algún punto de su frenética carrera en el auto y se habían llevado todo de él.

_"Tu padre no sólo corrió con los gastos de mi estancia en Nueva York, _le había dicho Phoebe cuando lo había encontrado al salir del centro de entrenamiento. Eso era lo importante que había necesitado que él supiera. "_Alexander lo convenció para que moviera sus influencias y así me aceptaran en Parsons. Aun cuando le dije que no estaba segura de querer irme. No estaba segura de dejarte…"_

Sus manos aferraron con tal fuerza el volante que le sorprendió que éste no se hiciera polvo bajo su firme agarre. Una parte de él aún no alcanzaba a procesar todo lo que Phoebe le había revelado. Su voz seguía escuchándose como un eco en el interior de su cabeza y eso le hacía albergar la esperanza de que se tratara de un mal sueño, una pesadilla. ¿Por qué demonios no se lo había dicho antes? ¿Por qué…?

_"Es mi hermano, Scorpius. No quería que tuvieras que elegir entre los dos…"_

Su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar de nuevo sobre el asiento del copiloto. Sus ojos se posaron en el aparato y en las tres letras que brillaban en la pantalla.

Los dos habían crecido juntos, incluso cuando Theodore Nott había enviado a su hijo a aquel internado y sólo se veían los fines de semana cuando niños. Alexander, Lex, había sido más que un amigo, había sido lo más cercano que tenía a un hermano. Siempre había estado ahí para él. Cuando Slytherin lo había firmado y él había decidido mudarse a Londres, Lex había ido con él. Se había preocupado lo suficiente como para asegurarse de que el contrato fuera lo más justo posible, adquirió el rol de representante incluso antes de concluir la universidad porque lo había conocido lo bastante como para saber que Scorpius estaría realmente centrado en su trabajo en el campo y no se ocuparía de las nimiedades administrativas. Y cuando comenzó a descarrilarse, nunca lo abandonó. Estuvo a su lado, a veces fungiendo el papel de niñera en vez del de amigo y representante.

No podía haber hecho esto. Excepto que… todo apuntaba a que era verdad.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se apretó algunos mechones de cabello entre los dedos, sintiéndose impotente. No sabía que creer. Sentía que ya ni siquiera podía confiar en él mismo.

Finalmente la furia sacudió su interior y sus manos golpearon el volante en un arrebato violento. Pensar en su vida ahora y en lo diferentes que hubieran sido las cosas para él si hubiera sabido la verdad antes, no hicieron más que alimentar el fuego iracundo que ardía en su interior.

El tiempo pasó con él envuelto en la oscura soledad. No supo con exactitud si fueron horas o minutos, y aunque él quería quedarse ahí para siempre, supo que lo mejor era volver a casa. Sus dedos alcanzaron la llave y encendió el motor. Giró el volante para devolver el auto a la carretera e inició el camino de regreso a la ciudad.

Le tomó casi dos horas llegar a casa, lo cual sumado a que era medianoche, le permitió saber que se había alejado bastante mientras conducía sin prestarle atención al camino. Estacionó su auto en el lugar de costumbre y subió en el ascensor desde el estacionamiento subterráneo hasta el último piso del edificio, donde se detuvo un segundo en el vestíbulo antes de abrir la puerta.

Habría esperado encontrarse con la oscuridad debido a la hora, pero le sorprendió que las luces estuvieran todas encendidas. Dejó caer las llaves en el pequeño cuenco de cristal y se quitó la chaqueta, la cual arrojó con desgano sobre el respaldo del sofá antes de sentarse.

La luz proveniente de la cocina se apagó y Rose apareció por la puerta con un vaso de agua en las manos. Scorpius se levantó con un salto. De inmediato recordó la conferencia de la cual ella le había hablado y a la que él había prometido asistir. Conferencia que había sido esa misma noche.

Maldita sea, lo había olvidado.

—Rose. —Por un segundo, ella pareció sorprendida al verlo, pero luego toda emoción quedó oculta en sus ojos—. Lamento no hab…

—Descuida, no fue importante —le dijo en voz tan baja que apenas logró escucharle. Ni siquiera se detuvo ni lo miró a los ojos, sólo siguió su camino escaleras arriba.

—Puedo compensarlo, lo juro —se apresuró a decir él desde el inicio de los escalones—. ¿Quieres ir a cenar mañana fuera?

Rose estaba dispuesta a… bueno, no a dejarlo pasar sino más bien a no pelear, pero la propuesta de Scorpius la puso directamente y sin escalas en el reino de los furiosos donde fue proclamada reina apenas al llegar. No supo qué fue lo que más le dolió, la expresión relajada de su rostro o la sinceridad en sus palabras, porque él realmente creía que "podía compensarlo". Lo peor de todo era que el dolor había adquirido un tinte amargo a lo largo de las últimas horas. Era una sensación desconocida para ella, parecía ir más allá de la molestia o la rabia. Este dolor era algo violento, algo que hacía punzar cada fibra de su pecho, como si algo intentara abrirse paso entre sus costillas. Era dolor, era rabia, era decepción… todo al mismo tiempo.

No pudo reprimir una exhalación irónica. En cualquier otro momento, con cualquier otra persona ella habría seguido su camino, lo juraba por lo más sagrado; ¿pero ahora, lidiar con la indolencia de Scorpius? Tenía que ser una broma.

—En serio eres increíble… —comenzó mientras apoyaba con cuidado el vaso de agua en el pasamanos. Era eso o arrojárselo directamente a la cabeza. Se giró para mirarlo y entonces ya no pudo contenerse. Él iba a escucharla esta vez—. ¿Sabes siquiera lo que significa prometer algo? ¿crees que todo se trata de compensar? Se trata de compromiso. ¡Un compromiso que adquiriste hace meses y que ni siquiera tuviste la suficiente decencia de cancelar! ¿Y todavía crees que lo puedes compensar?

—¿Por qué armas tanto alboroto? Dijiste que no había sido importante mi ausencia.

—¡Sí, y no lo fue, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que prometiste algo y no cumpliste! —le gritó sin saber cómo es que su voz había alcanzado tales decibeles—. ¿Tan poco significo para ti?

—¡Ya te dije que lo siento! —le gritó él de vuelta, intentando combatir su rabia con la propia—. Soy alguien ocupado, no puedes ponerte así sólo porque, por una vez, no hice lo que a ti te daba la gana. Tienes comida, un techo, demasiado dinero en tu cuenta gracias a mí, ¿qué más puedes pedir?

Rose se mordió el labio. Todo en su interior fue absorbido por la sofocante sensación que la había acompañado desde que había tenido que pararse en aquel _bendito_ estrado. Era una bomba a la cual se le había acabado la cuenta regresiva y ahora no tenía más propósito que explotar.

—Ah, ¿y crees que es fácil para mí? ¿Crees que aquí yo estoy como princesa? ¡He tenido que sacrificar mucho por estar aquí, incluyendo mi empleo, el cual perdí por tu causa! —le reprochó sin pensar. Su lengua le había ganado la batalla a su cerebro y ahora lo mantenía lejos de esto—. ¡Sin mencionar que tengo que soportarte todos los malditos días!

—¡Si no te gusta te puedes largar! —rugió él, extendiendo el brazo en dirección a la puerta—. ¡Esto es sólo un contrato, maldición!

El cuerpo de Rose retrocedió como si él la hubiera abofeteado.

En realidad lo había hecho: le había dado un golpe de realidad. Sintió como si de repente se hubiera convertido en cristal y sus palabras fueron la bala que había conseguido hacer añicos algo importante en su interior.

—Siempre encuentras una nueva forma de lastimarme y ni siquiera te importa. —Rose respiró profundo y el pecho le dolió, impidiéndole retener el aire. Las lágrimas ardieron en sus ojos, pero su orgullo consiguió mantenerlas a raya— Pero tienes razón —susurró con la voz hecha un hilo. Habría querido tener la suficiente entereza como para conseguir algo mejor—, lo que hay entre nosotros sólo es un contrato, no sé por qué me molesto. —Pasó junto a él, cambiando el rumbo hacia su habitación, y entonces se volvió para decirle—: A partir de ahora me atendré a sus términos y nada más. Ya he terminado contigo.

Scorpius tragó profundo cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse con un golpe firme. Todo su cuerpo temblaba a causa de las caóticas emociones que habían logrado liberarse en su interior gracias a la pelea. Apretó los puños en ambos costados y sintió los músculos de su cuello tensos. No podía moverse. Tenía la boca impregnada del corrosivo sabor de su propio veneno.

Las palabras que acababa de pronunciar hicieron eco en sus oídos… y de inmediato él se arrepintió de haberlas pronunciado.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Rose se sintió más agotada que la noche anterior. Las horas habían transcurrido con lentitud mientras mantuvo la mirada perdida en los números rojos de su reloj despertador al no poder dormir. El sol apareció por su ventana y a ella no le quedó más remedio que levantarse: tenía una reunión con la Junta de la fundación y no podía seguir aplazándola a su antojo.

Se arregló rápidamente, el agotamiento que sentía por dentro se vio reflejado en forma de ojeras, ojos hinchados y labios resecos a través del espejo. Demonios, su aspecto era realmente deplorable. Terminó de recogerse el cabello, se lavó los dientes y sacó un par de cosméticos de su neceser. Sabía que a Victoire no le haría ninguna gracia que ella fuera consciente de su apariencia y no pusiera en práctica los consejos de belleza que su prima le había recomendado con tanto ahínco. Diez minutos después y el reflejo en el espejo fue más aceptable.

Al salir del baño, no pudo evitar que su mirada recayera en la puerta de la habitación de Scorpius. Sus pies se detuvieron al instante. El eco de la gigantesca pelea que habían tenido horas antes reverberó en el interior de sus oídos y agudizó la presión en el pecho que no había parado de sentir desde entonces. Toda la noche se le había ido en pensar en ello, y el dolor que le habían provocado las palabras de Scorpius se había mantenido hasta ahora. No sabía por qué le había afectado tanto. Bueno, podía darse una idea: después de vivir juntos más de seis meses, y de haber pasado por demasiadas cosas juntos, le había sorprendido encontrarse a sí misma sintiéndose completa por el sorpresivo apoyo que él le había brindado. Scorpius se había convertido en alguien realmente cercano, tanto o más que algunos de sus amigos más importantes, así que ahora resultaba tan desolador haber descubierto la noche anterior que aquel sentimiento no era recíproco.

_"¡Esto es sólo un contrato… maldición!"_

Esa frase lo había dejado bastante claro.

Pero entonces Rose no podía apartar de su cabeza las cientos de preguntas que habían comenzado a surgir mientras ella misma se intentaba convencer de eso. Si todo era un contrato, ¿por qué él siempre la molestaba? ¿por qué no la dejaba en paz? ¿por qué se había esmerado en encajar en su mundo y al mismo tiempo protegerla de los peligros que había en el suyo? ¿por qué la había besado la otra noche?

_¿Por qué…?_

Respiró profundo y obligó a sus pies a retomar el camino escaleras abajo. Había asuntos que requerían su pronta atención y no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Sentía que la cabeza le explotaría de un momento a otro en medio de tantas interrogantes, pero no tenía caso buscarles respuesta. No valía la pena.

Debía convencerse de ello.

…

La fundación Hermione Granger era una organización que Rose había creado con la intención de apoyar la educación universitaria de jóvenes que estuvieran interesados en la Historia y la Lingüística, áreas del conocimiento en las que su madre había destacado incluso después de su muerte. Había sido un proyecto ambicioso, difícil y agotador, que había puesto a prueba su fuerza física y mental, y que además le había costado todos sus ahorros, incluyendo la suma de dinero que le había correspondido del seguro de vida de sus padres y su herencia; pero cuando todos sus esfuerzos comenzaron a dar frutos al cabo de unos meses —más de un año, en realidad—, Rose se había sentido realizada.

Eso hasta que la crisis económica del 2009 había amenazado con llenar de agujeros el barco hasta que sólo quedaran simples tablones flotando en altamar. Entonces Scorpius Malfoy había aparecido en el Weird Sisters, la había besado y los dos habían firmado un contrato para casarse. Todo eso sonaba tan irreal que debía ser una broma. Pero no lo era, así había sido su vida durante los últimos meses. A Rose le sorprendía que el lamentable artículo del _London Inquisitor_ no le hubiera arrebatado su puesto en la fundación también. Aunque supuso que eso se debía a que su tía Audrey era la verdadera mujer a cargo de todo.

La reunión transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo, durando apenas un par de horas. Aunque Rose agradecía que le hubiesen ayudado a mantener la mente lejos del caos en que se había convertido su vida en casa. Se discutieron los asuntos generales de la fundación, cuestiones de presupuesto, informe de actividades, perfiles de los aspirantes a las becas del próximo semestre de otoño, y demás. Ella permaneció en silencio, escuchando con plena atención a todos y, cuando su tía dio por concluida la reunión, Rose se despidió de todos los asistentes y aprovechó para acercarse al hombre cuya presencia le había sorprendido desde el principio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Alexander se levantó de su asiento, abrochando el botón de su saco, y le sonrió.

—Scorpius se ha convertido en uno de los principales benefactores de tu fundación. La Junta me envío una invitación para su reunión de esta mañana, debía asistir —le respondió el hombre como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

A Rose no se le había olvidado nunca ese detalle, principal motivo por el que había aceptado casarse con Scorpius en un principio, pero tenía que reconocer que había perdido gran parte de su importancia hacía mucho tiempo. Su tía se acercó para despedirse. Mientras Rose intercambiaba un par de frases rápidas con su ella, Alexander se aproximó a la pantalla blanca donde todavía se proyectaba la última diapositiva de la presentación para mirarla a conciencia. Luego de un instante, cuando ambos estuvieron solos finalmente, se volvió hacia Rose sonriendo.

—Tengo que decir que me impresiona que tú sola hayas levantado todo esto por tu cuenta. Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti.

Por fin Rose le correspondió la sonrisa con una propia aunque menos brillante.

—No lo hice _yo sola_ —aclaró, sin poder evitar el sonrojo que entibió sus mejillas—. El crédito pertenece a muchas personas más.

—Eso no quita que sea realmente impresionante.

Continuaron charlando de nimiedades durante unos cuantos minutos más hasta que Rose recordó que tenían que entregar la sala de conferencias que habían alquilado para celebrar la reunión de la fundación. Ambos llegaron al ascensor y, tan pronto como las puertas se cerraron frente a ellos, el silencio los envolvió. Rose sentía que ambos tenían cosas importantes que decirle al otro, pero por alguna razón ninguno quería afrontarlas.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Alexander al cabo de unos segundos. Ella comenzó a fruncir el ceño, extrañada por su repentina pregunta, hasta que su irregular reflejo en el metal de las puertas le mostró que los ojos se le estaban llenando de lágrimas.

Una repentina ola de tristeza la cubrió por completo, derribando la pobre facha que había logrado construir en la mañana a base de maquillaje sencillo y dejar la mente en blanco, dejándola débil e indefensa. Se llevó las manos al rostro y sus hombros temblaron gracias al llanto que ya no fue capaz de contener.

Alexander oprimió el botón de auxilio y el ascensor se detuvo entre los pisos uno y dos con un zumbido. Borró la distancia entre ellos y la rodeó con un brazo para acercarla.

Rose se sentía realmente estúpida. No sabía cómo es que había empezado a llorar, ni mucho menos por qué no podía dejar de hacerlo. Comenzaba a molestarle no ser capaz de dejar de lado el asunto con Scorpius, al menos el tiempo suficiente como para reagrupar los trozos de su dignidad hecha pedazos y pisoteada, y permitir que su orgullo evitara que los demás vieran cuánto le afectaba la infame actitud de su esposo.

—No deberías llorar —le dijo Alexander con calma, frotándole el brazo para reconfortarla.

Rose sonrió entre sollozos, apartándose un poco al tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Juro que nunca he sido una llorona, no sé por qué últimamente…

—Scorpius suele tener ese efecto.

Ella alzó el rostro y lo miró sorprendida.

—¿En serio?

Alexander sonrió un poco.

—No, pero parece tenerlo en ti.

Rose se sorprendió porque aquel hombre lograra darle al clavo con tal facilidad. Alexander Nott parecía saber mucho sobre cómo leer a las personas, lo cual era asombroso… y algo aterrador, si se le permitía admitir.

—¿Te dijo por qué faltó a tu conferencia?

—No. Pero me hizo saber que para él era como haber faltado a una cena. Al menos así quiso compensarlo.

Una extraña mezcla de emociones desfiló por las perfectas facciones del hombre al escuchar sus palabras. Sorpresa, indignación, enojo… en realidad, una parte de ella se confortó al saber que, a pesar de ser su mejor amigo, Alexander fuera capaz de reaccionar ante lo que Scorpius hacía.

Sin embargo, pronto la resignación se dibujó en su expresión mientras apoyaba las manos en los hombros de Rose y la miraba a los ojos.

—Rose, Scorpius tiene un grave problema para aceptar cuando se equivoca pero lo hace. Tarde o temprano.

—No es sólo eso, Alex. Él… olvídalo. —Ni siquiera podía explicarse las cosas a ella misma, y eso que las había vivido en carne propia. Agradecía que Alex se preocupara por ella, pero lo mejor era dejar el asunto por la paz. Respiró profundo, volvió a limpiarse las lágrimas y cuadró los hombros, aprovechando que aún tenía algo de amor propio—. No debo tomar las cosas personales. No hay nada personal entre los dos, debo recordarlo.

—Rose…

—¿Quieres ir por un café? —le preguntó ella cambiando radicalmente de tema—. Me haría bien algo de cafeína en estos momentos.

Vio que Alexander luchaba con las ganas de continuar la conversación, pero Rose le agradeció en silencio cuando lo vio asentir y entonces oprimió el botón para reiniciar el mecanismo del ascensor.

…

Scorpius sabía que tenía que dejar de mirar la maldita cafetera como si ésta fuera a decirle "hola" de un momento a otro. Seguramente se veía como un idiota en esos momentos, pero no conseguía apartar la mirada. No había nada malo con el aparato, excepto que… no estaba vacío. El líquido oscuro, cargado de su particular aroma, llenaba poco más de la mitad de la jarra de cristal y todavía estaba tibio porque, al igual que cualquier otro día, Rose había olvidado apagar la cafetera y él había tenido que hacerlo.

No sabía por qué eso resultaba tan perturbador. Como todo desde que había abierto los ojos aquella mañana.

Por primera vez en los últimos meses, se había despertado solo en la cama. Había tenido el baño para él solo. No había nadie en la cocina, ni en la estancia, ni en ningún lugar de la casa. Estaba solo. Justo como lo había estado muchos días antes desde que había llegado a vivir a aquella _maisonette_ en Londres. No entendía por qué entonces se sentía tan distinto.

_Siempre encuentras una nueva forma de lastimarme y ni siquiera te importa…_

El dolor que hubo en las palabras de Rose resultó suficiente para evitarle conciliar el sueño durante gran parte de la noche, y asimismo para hacerlo dejar de respirar cuando aquella mañana descubrió que ella no estaba en ninguna parte. Se había quedado paralizado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, incapaz de hacer o pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el hecho de que ella no estaba allí. Que existía la posibilidad de que hubiera tomado sus palabras en serio y se hubiera marchado.

Sabía que todo había ido mal desde que había regresado a casa la noche anterior. Absolutamente todo. Y si él hubiera sido un poco inteligente, se habría largado a su habitación y habría evitado una confrontación. Eso le habría dado tiempo para, incluso, consultar con Lex la mejor manera de arreglar su metida de pata. Pero no señor, la asquerosa mezcla de emociones que lo habían sofocado durante las horas anteriores se había convertido en algo difícil de ignorar e imposible de contener y lo había llevado a desquitarse con Rose. La persona que menos tenía que ver en toda las estupideces con las que él tenía que lidiar.

Rose habría tenido todo el derecho de largarse y dejarlo solo con su mierda interna… pero el café estaba allí. Listo. Igual que cualquier otro día.

Y no sabía por qué ése hecho lo había llenado de tanto alivio por sí solo.

Una parte de él creía que era una clase de alucinación y temía que, en cuanto se diera vuelta, la jarra se vaciara mágicamente, haciéndole saber que sus peores temores, esos que no se atrevía siquiera a plantearse a sí mismo, se hicieran realidad.

—Esto es estúpido… —gruñó entre dientes, apartándose de la encimera.

Recogió su chaqueta de cuero de la mesa de mármol y salió de la cocina. En su cerebro, comenzó a fraguarse la idea de que un año del contrato no sería suficiente. Repasó en silencio los trozos de las cláusulas del contrato que aún conservaba en la memoria, pero no recordaba nada de utilidad que evitara que Rose pudiera irse en cualquier momento si lo deseaba.

No supo por qué, pero la sola idea al respecto lo hacía sentir incómodo.

Sonrió irónico ante sus pensamientos. En resumen, no sabía los porqués a un montón de cosas.

Sacó su iPod del bolsillo de sus pantalones y dejó que "_Know your enemy_" de _Rage against the machine _retumbara contra sus tímpanos a todo volumen mientras bajaba en el ascensor.

No quería pensar en Phoebe. Ni en la putada que le había hecho Alexander. No quería seguir pensando en el pasado, al cual él ilusamente creyó que le había dado vuelta, ni tener que imaginar el futuro, que cada vez sentía más fuera de su control. Apretó ambos puños y uno de ellos golpeó con fuerza la placa de metal en la que estaba recostado. Maldita sea. Ni siquiera quería seguir dentro de su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y lo único que pudo ver fue la imagen de las lágrimas contenidas haciendo brillar los ojos de Rose. Demonios, ¿por qué no podía imaginar otra cosa?

Su teléfono vibró, por enésima vez desde que se había levantado, y no tuvo que ver la pantalla para saber que se trataba de Phoebe. Al llegar al sótano del edificio sacó el condenado aparato de su bolsillo y lo apagó por fin. La puerta de su automóvil se abrió con un pitido intermitente cuando desactivó la alarma y entró con movimientos regios. Conectó su iPod al estéreo del vehículo y de inmediato todo a su alrededor vibró al ritmo estrepitoso de la música. Hizo rechinar los neumáticos sobre el pavimento del estacionamiento del edificio, apenas esperando a que la puerta electrónica se levantara lo suficiente como para que su auto pudiera salir a la calle.

—Maldición —masculló por lo bajo. Tan rápido como había acelerado, tuvo que pisar el freno hasta el fondo cuando Phoebe apareció en medio de la calle.

Durante una fracción de segundo, ambas miradas se encontraron a través del cristal del parabrisas. Gris contra azul. Ambas gélidas.

Finalmente, Scorpius reaccionó.

—¿Te volviste loca? —preguntó en un grito mientras bajaba del auto y azotaba la puerta—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecerte así? ¡Pude haberte matado!

Su tono agresivo y demandante, no pareció afectarle. Incluso se mantuvo firme cuando él se acercó demasiado rápido, invadiendo su espacio personal por varios centímetros.

—No lo haría si hubieras respondido alguno de mis mensajes. Anoche saliste corriendo y…

—¿Qué esperabas, Phoebe? —demandó, incapaz de contener el flujo de emociones que tensaba su voz. Ella abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, buscando las palabras para responderle, pero él no se lo permitió—. No, en serio, pensaste en decirme toda esta mierda ¿y luego qué?

—Creí que debías saber toda la historia…

—Exacto, Phoebe —respondió él tajante. Sinceramente, no habría esperado ninguna otra respuesta de ella—. _Tú_ lo creíste.

Phoebe apartó la mirada mientras parpadeaba varias veces intentando contener unas lágrimas que a Scorpius no podían importarle menos en este momento. Esta vez no era su turno reconfortarla, él era quien estaba convertido en un desastre por su causa.

Exhaló profundo, volvió a su auto y sin mirarla de vuelta, se alejó por la calle.

El camino frente a él cambió indistintamente hasta que descubrió que se había dirigido al edificio donde se encontraba la oficina de Lex. Apagó el motor del auto y se dedicó a esperar… aunque no supiera qué esperar. Tal vez a saber qué hacer o qué pensar. Seguía sin poder creer que Alexander hubiera sido capaz de hacerle una bajeza como aquella.

Sin embargo, eso cambió cuando lo vio aparecer caminando por la acera y, para su sorpresa, en compañía de Rose. Cada uno llevaba un vaso de plástico y, lo que fuera que le estaba diciendo Alexander a Rose en ese momento, resultaba suficiente para que ella no dejara de sonreír. Una inexplicable ola de rabia fluyó por su cuerpo, reventando cada terminal nerviosa hasta que sintió que su piel ardía en llamas. Antes de poder detenerse para pensar con claridad, bajó del auto y subió a toda velocidad los escalones.

Mientras Alexander le detenía la puerta para que ella pasara, Rose abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando de repente vio aparecer a Scorpius por la escalinata que marcaba el inicio del edificio. Por un segundo no supo cómo reaccionar, pero después cayó en shock cuando vio la furiosa expresión en el rostro de su esposo, quien se dirigió directamente a Alexander.

—¡Dijiste que ella lo había planeado! —gritó, antes de golpear a Lex en el rostro.

—¡Scorpius!

Rose vio cómo Alexander dio un paso hacia atrás tras recibir el golpe. Se llevó los dedos al labio inferior que ahora le sangraba y sonrió al mirar la mancha roja en su piel. Le dio la impresión de que él… ya se lo esperaba.

—Esto es por mi hermana… —No fue una pregunta, fue la clara y un poco irónica expresión de una certeza. Algo que terminó por destrozar los límites de Scorpius.

—¡Me mentiste todo este maldito tiempo!

Rose no podía respirar mientras veía atónica cómo Scorpius derribaba a Alexander en el vestíbulo del edificio. Una y otra vez su puño subía y bajaba hasta impactar en el rostro del que se suponía que era su mejor amigo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Había visto a Scorpius enojado un millón de veces, pero ahora la rabia deformaba sus facciones a tal extremo que ella casi no podía reconocerlo.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que Alexander se mantuvo inmóvil, sin hacer nada por defenderse. Estaba completamente abierto para recibir cada uno de los golpes mientras Scorpius lo fustigaba una y otra vez sobre la boca, los ojos y la mandíbula. ¡Cómo es que ni siquiera metía las manos!

No era la primera vez que Rose veía a dos hombres pelearse a golpes a tal grado. James le había dado una paliza semejante a Glen Harris cuando éste le había jugado aquella broma pesada en sus años de bachillerato; y aunque Rose no aprobaba la violencia bajo ninguna circunstancia, tampoco podía decir que había estado totalmente en desacuerdo con el comportamiento de su primo en aquella ocasión. Sin embargo, la escena que sucedía frente a ella provocó un profundo dolor que encogió su corazón.

A su mente llegaron los recuerdos de las veces en que había visto a Scorpius y Alexander convivir como hermanos, y era realmente difícil ser testigo de lo que en estos momentos estaba pasando entre ellos.

—¡Confíe en ti y me traicionaste! —gritó Scorpius, sacándola del estupor e incredulidad en los que se había visto sumergida.

Rose se acercó, casi al mismo tiempo en que un guardia de seguridad lo hacía, y entre los dos lucharon por apartar a Scorpius del maniatado cuerpo de Alexander.

—¡Basta! —exclamó interponiéndose cuando su enfurecido esposo hizo el amago de reiniciar su golpiza. Rose se arrodilló junto a Alexander y al ver el estado del hombre, se volvió indignada para mirar a Scorpius—. ¡¿Acaso has perdido la razón?!

Le dio la impresión de que a Scorpius le tomó más de un segundo reconocerla a ella y al lugar en el que se encontraban. Entre respiraciones agitadas, su mirada contrariada viajó desde ella hasta Alexander y entonces su expresión volvió a ensombrecerse. Sin decir palabra alguna, y tan impulsivo como había ocurrido todo, Scorpius dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

Rose no sabía qué rayos estaba pasando con él, pero definitivamente se había vuelto loco.

—Rose… —escuchó la voz de Alexander a su lado mientras éste intentaba levantarse, apoyando los antebrazos en el suelo—. Ve con él…

—¿Qué? —Él tenía que estar bromeando—. ¡No! ¡Mira cómo te…!

—¡No lo dejes por mí!

Rose estaba a punto de replicar. Viendo cómo había terminado Alexander, y el hecho de que ni siquiera se podía parar, debía ser motivo suficiente como para que ella se quedara a auxiliarlo. Pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando, al encontrarse con la mirada del hombre, vio el terror reflejado a través de sus pupilas.

—Por favor… —suplicó Alexander sin aliento, y entonces ella no tuvo tiempo que perder.

Odiándose a sí misma por no poder partirse en dos, le dio una última mirada a Alexander y entonces se levantó para salir corriendo siguiendo el camino que había recorrido Scorpius antes. Su escaso equilibrio casi la hace caer mientras intentaba bajar los escalones a toda velocidad, pero se las arregló para llegar a la acera con los pies, y no su cara, bien plantados en el pavimento.

—¡Espera! —le gritó a Scorpius cuando él estaba a punto de meterse en el auto—. Voy contigo.

Él ni siquiera al miró. Y Rose tuvo que apresurarse para alcanzar la puerta del lado del copiloto antes de que él pusiera en marcha el auto.

Estruendosa música rock comenzó a sonar a todo volumen a su alrededor, causándole un sobresalto, y posiblemente perforando sus tímpanos al mismo tiempo. No se preocupó por tratar de reconocer a la banda, cuyas furiosas líricas amenazaban con dejarla sorda para siempre, ni tampoco por la forma en que el auto serpenteaba por las calles, colándose entre los otros vehículos a una velocidad que parecía sobrehumana. Todo lo que podía tener su atención en ese momento era el rostro de Scorpius y la dura expresión que había en él.

Scorpius condujo como si fueran camino a casa, pero se desvió en una de las últimas esquinas y enfiló el rumbo directo al parque Hyde. Allí, de nuevo sin mirarla, bajó del auto y atravesó la puerta del enrejado, ése que meses atrás habían traspasado a altas horas de la noche luego de una nevada y, al igual que en aquella ocasión, él fue directamente a la zona de juegos y se sentó en uno de los columpios sin importarle que estuviera llamando la atención del puñado de niños que en ese momento jugaba ahí.

Rose se acercó a pasos cautelosos, temiendo que si se movía a una velocidad normal, él explotara contra ella. Se detuvo a menos de un metro de distancia y se dedicó a esperar. Scorpius aún tenía la misma expresión que había tenido durante todo el trayecto a casa.

Sólo había visto una expresión parecida a ésa una sola vez: la primera vez que ella se había encontrado con Draco Malfoy.

En aquel entonces, Scorpius no había tenido reparo en plantarle cara a su padre y le había recriminado algo sobre ser ella una de las cosas que Draco desaprobaba de su vida, y además intentar controlar su vida… todo había sido muy confuso, justo como en este momento. De nuevo, Rose tenía la sensación de que se había quedado perdida en un lapsus de tiempo antes de que el infierno se desatara en la tierra.

La tensión tenía un vivo reflejo en cada parte de Scorpius que su vista alcanzaba a observar. Sus manos, la línea de su cuello, cada facción en su rostro… excepto sus ojos, que aun sin estar mirándola a ella eran reflejo de la tormenta que hacía estragos en su interior.

Ella debería estar enfadada con él y, si fuera alguien más, debería darle exactamente lo mismo las cosas que estaban pasando con Scorpius. Pero ella estaba tentada a maldecirse a sí misma por ser incapaz de hacerlo. Seguía enfadada con él, estaba segura de que le arrancaría la cabeza si él estuviera más tranquilo, pero no ahora. No cuando cada parte de su ser dolía por verlo sufrir de esta manera.

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas y cuando el cielo comenzó a oscurecer sobre sus cabezas, Rose tuvo que armarse de valor para hablar.

—Scorpius… —dijo lo más tranquila que pudo—. Tenemos que volver a casa.

Él no le respondió.

Luego de algunos segundos, simplemente se puso de pie y caminó de vuelta al sitio donde había dejado estacionado su auto. Fue en ese momento que Rose se dio cuenta de que lo habían dejado en un lugar prohibido y les habían dejado un papel como multa.

Eso también pareció darle igual a Scorpius.

Cuando estuvieron en casa, Rose se convenció de que el impetuoso jugador de fútbol con el que había estado casada en los últimos meses, había sido reemplazado con un zombi que se movía con puro movimientos mecánicos. Los justos y necesarios para entrar a la casa y llevarlo a sentarse en el sofá, de donde no movió ni un músculo.

Sin más opción en mente, fue a la cocina. Al regresar, traía consigo un recipiente que contenía una bolsa de hielos, algodón y solución antiséptica.

—Tu mano. —demandó, sentándose junto a Scorpius en el sofá. Por fin él se dignó a mirarla, aunque claro, no sabía si podía considerarse 'mirarla' cuando daba la impresión que estaba viendo a través de ella.

Lentamente él estiró su mano derecha, llena de magulladuras y nudillos hinchados y raspados. Rose mojó un poco de algodón con solución y redujo la distancia que había entre ambos para comenzar a limpiar sus heridas.

Scorpius siseó.

—¡Ah! No seas llorón —le dijo ella con una ligera advertencia. Cuando vio que él ya se había calmado, retomó su tarea—. Golpear a alguien de la manera en que lo hiciste tiene sus consecuencias.

—No entiendo por qué lo hizo… —Rose abrió los ojos sorprendida, al escuchar la voz de Scorpius profunda junto a su oído—. Se supone que era mi mejor amigo…

Rose se mordió el labio sin saber qué decir. El tono en la voz de Scorpius no hizo más que confirmarle lo que ella misma había deducido durante las horas previas: más que lleno de rabia, Scorpius estaba profundamente dolido.

—No porque las personas hagan cosas malas significa que sean malas personas —susurró, citando una de las frases que su madre siempre le había dicho cada vez que ella se cuestionaba sobre "lo correcto", "lo bueno" y "lo malo" mientras convivían con sociedades distintas a la inglesa. Sabía que ella se había referido a las cosas consideradas 'tabú', pero Rose supuso que podría aplicarse de igual manera en esta situación.

Scorpius soltó una exhalación cargada de amarga ironía.

—Eso es exactamente lo que define a una mala persona.

Rose tuvo que contener el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Resultaba bastante raro que siendo él, Scorpius Malfoy, de repente hubiera adquirido una cuadrada visión de la vida en tonos blancos o negros, cuando él mejor que nadie debería saber que lo que siempre predominaba eran las escalas grises.

—Me refiero a que las personas cometen errores, hacen cosas equivocadas por los motivos equivocados; pero no por eso lo hacen con la intención de lastimar a los demás. No sé qué pasó entre tú y Alexander, pero creo que si en realidad lo consideras tu mejor amigo, al menos debiste darle el beneficio de la duda.

La mirada de Scorpius la aguijoneó con molestia.

—¿Lo estás defendiendo?

—¡No es así! —exclamó Rose, sabiendo que debía ser más clara si no quería que él se largara de ahí antes de que pudiera hacerle entender su punto—. Pero creo que después de todo lo que él ha hecho por ti, debiste escuchar su versión de la historia. Es lo que los amigos hacen.

No esperaba respuesta de Scorpius, al menos no una civilizada. Y como no quería seguir discutiendo, le puso la bolsa de hielo sobre los nudillos y se levantó para llevarse el resto de las cosas de vuelta a la cocina.

—Rose. —Scorpius la tomó de la mano y evitó que se alejara. El movimiento fue tan repentino que la hizo girarse para encararlo desde su altura, encontrándose con esos profundos ojos grises—. Lamento no haber llegado ayer a tu conferencia. Sé que lo prometí y en verdad lo siento.

Rose sabía que tenía que cerrar la boca, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida al escuchar su disculpa. Claro, no era el monólogo shakesperiano que habría esperado, como mínimo, luego de semejante decepción; pero la emoción en aquellas simples frases parecía tan genuina, que no tuvo más remedio que permitir que su corazón las abrazara para así ayudar a amainar el dolor que tanto la había lastimado desde la noche anterior.

—Está bien —dijo en un suspiro, al cabo de largos segundos en los que Scorpius la miró expectante—, acepto tu disculpa. Pero sigo molesta contigo.

Para su sorpresa, Scorpius bajó la mirada a la vez que asentía con la cabeza, como si respetara el hecho de que ella aún estuviera enojada con él.

El silencio se presentó como un extraño invitado durante el resto de la noche. Los acompañó durante la cena y luego en la estancia donde ambos permanecieron sentados en ambos extremos del sofá mirando al frente y sin decir o hacer nada.

Cerca de la medianoche, Rose se despidió de Scorpius y fue a su habitación dispuesta a dormir.

Apenas se había dejado caer sobre el colchón, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—Hola, Rose. Habla Alexander —dijeron al otro lado de la línea tan pronto como oprimió la tecla para responder—. ¿Cómo está Scorpius?

Decir que Rose estaba más que sorprendida por escuchar la voz de Alexander, sería decir poco. Mucho más si tomaba en cuenta el motivo para tal llamada.

—Interesante que alguien que acaba de recibir una golpiza pregunte por el estado de su agresor —comentó a la ligera. Quizás fue demasiado porque lo único que recibió como respuesta fue el silencio. Suspiró con cansancio—. Él está bien, Alex, con los nudillos hinchados pero bien. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Nada que no pueda ser arreglado en una rápida visita al cirujano plástico.

Rose abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Tan mal estás?

Escuchó una apagada risa al otro lado del teléfono.

—Estoy tomándote el pelo, Rose. —Al igual que con Scorpius, el silencio apareció entre ella y Alexander, haciéndola sentir ansiosa. No quería ser una entrometida, de nuevo, pero tampoco…— Vamos, pregunta.

No le sorprendía que Alexander, con sus extraños súperpoderes de representante y mejor amigo de Scorpius, pudiera leer sus pensamientos a la distancia. Así que, ya que él le había dado vía libre, la aprovecharía.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste que lo puso tan mal?

En vez de una respuesta directa, lo único que obtuvo fue:

—Así que asumes que, sea lo que sea, merecía que él me golpeara. ¿Eso significa que estás de su lado?

—Yo… yo no he dicho eso. —¿Qué tenían estos dos hombres con asumir cosas que ella no había dicho?— Es sólo que…

—Tranquila, Rose. En realidad era lo que esperaba.

Rose suspiró.

—Está muy…

—Enojado. Lo sé.

—No, Alex. Scorpius está realmente herido por lo que hiciste. Sea lo que sea. Y siento que me estoy perdiendo una parte de esta historia, así que te agradecería una explicación si…

—Debo colgar. —La voz de Alexander había perdido la tranquilidad y Rose pudo notar la ligera tensión que apareció en su tono. El silencio incómodo regresó y Rose quiso gritar por la frustración.

—Alexander… —dijo luego de respirar profundo—. Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo si lo necesitas, ¿verdad?

Pasaron varios segundos, tantos que Rose realmente comenzó a pensar que Alexander había terminado la llamada, por lo que le sorprendió cuando lo escuchó decir:

—Sólo necesito que hagas algo por mí, Rose: Quédate a su lado.

_**«Continuará…»**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Lamento muchísimo la demora, esta vez tuvo más que ver con cosas de mi cabeza que con algún factor externo. ¡No saben cómo odio que mi cerebro no sea capaz de concentrarse en una sola cosa a la vez! Pero ojalá que este capítulo haya valido la pena y consiguiera apaciguar las ansias de todas las "PrePer-adicts" —jajaja, según entiendo, el término es fruto de un comentario en el que me dijeron que Preferencia Personal causa cierta adicción. Yo sólo espero no estar corrompiendo a la juventud prometedora de habla hispana :P — _

_Bueno, pues… ya me despido, no sin antes agradecerles por sus comentarios al capítulo anterior a:_

_**C. M. M. A — Justified October — gina lara — blaiseredfern — jos Black — fearinourminds — Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN — laugrangerweasley — jacky-LH — Yanina — Veida Joana — Diana Prenze — Suave-Primavera — ATMD — AnaisDifi — Annie Thompson — Damon-salvatore-lover15 — MayLiz Potter de Weasley — Coni — Ginna IsAbella Ryddle — xXm3ch3Xx — Cristina — Hermy Evans Black — Kirisuke — Pabel Moonlight — Luna Potter Granger — Mnica — Jackeline — EVANGELINA — ConAmor — ValeenG — Kamari24 — Altea Kaur — Mandy Scorse — gisecullen — ittah — Marie Tolomei — Lilymione Black — samfj — lore — Diane Potter — ranko. ani — selene lizt — nahima-chan — galleta de chocolate — maru — AmyGlml — Feernanda — kawaiigiirl — miriamcampuzano — Sorcieres de la Neige — Stephmarie — Ambar Hoo-Aoi — ambi — Doncella de Lorde — alex rose love — Kero Weasley — cami — BRUNO DE LAZO — DianaDilean — Milagros — Helena Bar — Rocksario — Alfilblanco — Sofia — MarieJ97 — christine999999 — Lenadris — any. laury2 — kary muggle — Lily Loop — Kuchiki Yamiko — Just a little Shooting Star — Letida — SofiLeviosa — Yadira Green**_

_Espero que les hayan llegado sus respuestas en forma de PM's. Mientras tanto, lectoras/es sin cuenta, he aquí las respuestas a sus reviews:_

_**Yanina:**__ Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias por tu buena vibra! :)_

_**Coni:**__ Bueno, en este cap vimos que, desafortunadamente, no pudo llegar a la conferencia :/ Ya veremos qué pasa a partir de ahora._

_**Cristina:**__ Muchas gracias a ti que sigues leyendo y comentando! :D Espero que hayas disfrutado este cap ^^_

_**Mnica:**__ Vaya… muchas gracias por tus palabras!_

_**Jackeline:**__ Sí, fue bastante triste lo que pasó con Rose… en cuanto a Phoebe, puff, no hay mucho que pueda decir para defenderla en estos momentos, la verdad :/_

_**EVANGELINA:**__ Querida, Evs… yo también extrañé un montón pasarme por aquí para actualizar, créeme, ojalá pudiera escribir todo el bendito día :) Pasando a lo que nos atañe: me encantó tu análisis de lo ocurrido hasta ahora, y me gustaría responderte como se debe, pero aquí hay que abreviar —no querrías pasarme alguna dirección de e-mail para así responderte más en forma?—Bueno, por lo mientras me quedo con dos partes: la primera, respecto a Rose, tienes razón, toda su vida ha sido pérdida tras pérdida; pero quiero pensar que eso es lo que la ha convertido en la excelente persona que es ahora. Y en cuanto a Scorpius: creo que lo definiste perfectamente con eso de "Scorpius le tiene fobia a las traiciones" porque es totalmente cierto, la vida y la fama lo han hecho alguien desconfiado y las consecuencias de ese miedo han quedado más que patentes en este capítulo. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que te encuentres fantástica!_

_**lore:**__ Seh, la verdad fue bastante difícil el capítulo anterior y concuerdo: más de una ya le hubiéramos hecho ver su suerte a ese Malfoy por ser tan desconsiderado a veces! :/ En fin… con respecto a tu sugerencia, uy, chica creo que dejarás de leerme después de esto, pero bueno… Aunque sé que el Captain Swan se dará tarde o temprano en OUAT, debo confesar que gracias a Tumblr y a Kagura –compañera, alentadora, y seguidora silenciosa de estas locuras- últimamente shippeo más el SleepingHook. De hecho ando trabajando en un par de ideas sobre ellos, así que por ahora –y digo por ahora porque uno nunca sabe- no estoy muy interesada en el CS :(_

_**maru:**__ gracias por el comentario!_

_**ambi:**__ Gracias a ti por leer! Lamento no haber actualizado antes, aunque lo bueno es que ésta vez mi musa decidió no abandonarme :)_

_**alex rose love:**__ No te preocupes, me alegra saber que la historia te sigue gustando; aunque admito que extrañé ver tus comentarios en los capítulos anteriores. Lamento lo de tu compu, eso es de las peores cosas que pueden ocurrir en estos días :P En cuanto a Phoebe, bueno , es un personaje que me cuesta trabajo defender ante ustedes, pero debo confesar que me encanta escribir sobre ella jajaja, no sé, tal vez sea porque siempre aparece cuando menos se espera, incluso en mi cabeza._

_**Kero Weasley:**__ Sí, definitivamente no sería nuestro Scorpius si no hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad de poner a Rose en tal aprieto! Sobre lo ocurrido durante la conferencia entre nuestros protagonistas… bueno, aquí estuvieron las reacciones luego de la locura del capítulo anterior! Aunque todavía falta ver qué tan malo será :/_

_**cami:**__ creo que tendrás que tomar tu turno en la fila de "fanáticas queriendo cinco minutos a solas con Scorpius para golpearlo". Las consecuencias de la falta a la promesa de Scorpius estuvieron aquí y ahora, bueno, todavía queda un largo trecho. Lo que sí puedo prometerte es que NO abandonaré esta historia. Sólo he dejado un fanfiction abandonado –hace más de tres años, tristemente- y no sabes cómo me arrepiento cada vez que veo los archivos u. u_

_**BRUNO DE LAZO:**__ Hola! Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, qué bueno que te gusta la historia! Tienes toda la razón, sólo he recibido unos cuantos comentarios de lectores –hombres-, así que ha sido bastante refrescante leer el tuyo —no te preocupes, no creo que seas gay jejeje— :)_

_**DianaDilean:**__ Nah, no es para nada inapropiado que me pidas otro capítulo, como lectora sé de las ansias que te consumen cuando quieres saber qué pasará! En cuanto a mí, como autora, me recuerda que ustedes siguen esperando al otro lado del monitor, así que te lo agradezco ;)_

_**Milagros:**__ Primero que todo: bienvenida! Me alegra que disfrutes cada uno de los capítulos de esta locura y que los personajes sean capaces de despertar emociones en ti, eso significa que estoy haciendo un trabajo bastante decoroso :) Sobre Evan, yo también lo amo y no sabes cómo lamento no hacer que aparezca más seguido en esta historia! Si algún día el spin-off de Lex y Lily se concreta, te aseguro que la historia con final feliz de Evander será parte de la trama :)_

_**Lenadris:**__ Creo que esos adjetivos que escribiste apenas definen a Scorpius en el capítulo anterior :/ En cuanto a "Lifelight", ahh… es un proyecto que, en realidad, todavía no es proyecto en sí. Mi intención era subir 'capítulos', pero lo único que tengo son un montón de escenas que no han tenido cabida en los capítulos de PrePer —por ejemplo, en ésta aparecía Lily para curar las heridas de Lex—, pero que tampoco tienen la coherencia para ser el fic que Lex y Lily se merecen. Sin mencionar que se me hace cada vez más difícil pasarme por blogspot. No sé si llegaste a ver el par de escenas extras que puse y luego borré; pero creo que me decantaré por mudar todo el contenido del blog a mi cuenta en Tumblr —que es donde he andado más últimamente— y entonces ahí terminaré de colgar las escenas ;)_

_**SofiLeviosa:**__ "Hija de banshee", creo que es uno de los insultos más originales que le han dedicado a Phoebe en esta historia :D No sabes cómo me reí con tu comentario, fue reconfortante saber que no soy la única en guerra con cualquier deporte que involucre pelotas y balones —cuando estaba en preparatoria, un balón me noqueó al golpearme en el oído :/— Espero que sigas disfrutando la historia :)_

_**Yadira Green:**__ Aquí estuvo la continuación! Qué estés bien :)_

_Oh, dos cosillas más: Número uno: chicas que siguen "Runaway", nuevo capítulo pronto. Y número dos: __**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lily!**__ —No Lily L. Potter, pero sí una Lily igual de especial :) (sólo para que veas desde cuándo estaba este cap :/)—_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	30. NA: Dando señales de vida

Esta nota de autor ha sido removida.


	31. Próximo destino: Sudáfrica

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Preferencia Personal**

**Capítulo 29. **_**Próximo destino: Sudáfrica.**_

…

Un silbido del árbitro decretando una falta a favor de su equipo y entonces el campo se quedó inesperadamente en silencio a su alrededor. Ya no se escuchaban más los gritos de la reducida afición sentada en las gradas ni tampoco los gritos de sus compañeros buscando organizarse, ahora todo estaba en calma. Scorpius miró el balón colocado encima de aquel manchón blanco sobre el césped y supo lo que debía hacer.

Retrocedió algunos pasos. Seis, siempre eran seis. Y con las manos apoyadas en las caderas se tomó un segundo para visualizar la posible trayectoria de su tiro. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del joven hombre bajo el marco de la portería y casi al instante el nerviosismo de aquel lo hizo sonreír. Seguramente era todo un shock tenerlo a él a punto de tirar en su contra. Y es que no era para menos: él era Scorpius Malfoy y aquel chico un jugador amateur.

El silbato sonó de nuevo, dándole la señal de avanzar. Cerró la distancia que había creado entre él y el balón, dejando que su empeine rozara el objeto con suavidad para impulsarlo hacia delante. El balón se elevó en una parábola perfecta y se incrustó en la esquina superior derecha de la portería, siendo atrapado por la red blanca que frenó su trayectoria y lo hizo rebotar un par de veces ante la mirada atónita de aquel portero.

Las exclamaciones de júbilo reventaron el pequeño campo de fútbol mientras él corría hacia el centro de la cancha, siendo perseguido con sus compañeros empeñados en querer celebrar con él dicha anotación. Abrazos, palmadas en la espalda y unos cuantos choques de manos bastaron para festejar. No importaba que fuera el cuarto gol de aquel partido amistoso y el segundo suyo, ni tampoco importaba que hubiera sido como un penalti. "Un gol siempre es un gol" le había dicho su primer entrenador cuando él apenas había sido un adolescente, y era por eso que él siempre disfrutaba cada anotación como si fuera la única y su última.

El partido concluyó con la selección inglesa ganándole por cinco goles a ese equipo de la liga local sudafricana.

Scorpius respiró profundamente, disfrutando de la sensación del aire hinchando sus pulmones al máximo a pesar del esfuerzo específico y mantuvo aquella sonrisa que apenas estiraba sus labios dándole ese toque de ironía y arrogancia a su expresión que por lo general le había causado problemas en el pasado. Estrechó algunas manos de sus oponentes, incluso intercambió su camiseta con el delantero que había anotado el único gol para los locales. Más allá de un juego de preparación, el último que tendrían, para Scorpius fue un gran momento pues de alguna manera sintió que el hambre de aquellos jugadores le había agregado algo más a la expectación que hacía fluir la adrenalina a toda velocidad en su cuerpo.

—Buen trabajo, muchachos. Vayan a ducharse. —Fueron las cortantes palabras del entrenador de la selección.

Aquél hombre era realmente estricto, y desde que lo vio por primera vez, Scorpius siempre se había preguntado si tenía alguna clase de regla para sí mismo en contra de expresar cualquier otra emoción que no fuera el enojo cuando las cosas no salían bien. Hasta donde sabía, casi nadie lo había visto sonreír, mucho menos cuando se encontraba en el banco de cualquier estadio.

Agitó ligeramente la cabeza y una nueva sonrisa de lado apareció en sus labios como respuesta a sus propios pensamientos.

Todo aquello no importaba ahora, lo realmente relevante en estos momentos era que por fin estaban en Sudáfrica, el mundial comenzaría en sólo un par de días, y ellos estaban listos. Quizás se atrevería asegurar que estaban más que listos. Sin embargo, había algo de intranquilidad dentro de él, ¿nerviosismo? Pfff… Imposible, él nunca se ponía nervioso o ansioso o cualquier basura de ésas. Era como si… algo faltara. Sí, era eso. Lo había sentido desde que el avión había despegado de Londres y lo peor del caso era que la sensación no había aminorado desde entonces.

La voz de uno de sus compañeros regresó su atención a la realidad y entonces decidió dejar de lado aquellos pensamientos. Nada falta, todo estaba listo.

O al menos eso es lo que él estaba tratando de creer.

Una vez que estuvieron de vuelta en el hotel de concentración, la mayoría de sus compañeros se dirigieron a la sala de entretenimiento que había sido acondicionada exclusivamente para ellos. El lugar tenía una pantalla de plasma enorme, algunos sillones forrados de cuero negro y un par de mesas de fútbol de mesa. Algunos otros se encaminaron en la dirección opuesta, seguramente hacia el restaurante que había en el hotel. Tenían prohibido salir sin la autorización expresa del entrenador, tampoco podían interactuar con sus familias y se les había restringido el uso del teléfono celular y el internet.

Si le preguntaban a él, a veces creía que su entrenador estaba algo loco y exageraba; pero el hombre no se cansaba de repetirles que aquello era necesario para mantenerlos enfocados en el fútbol y nada más.

—¡Hey, Malfoy! —Escuchó de uno de sus compañeros cuando él se encaminó hacia los ascensores—. ¿No te quedas a jugar?

Scorpius se detuvo un breve instante, apenas el suficiente para negar con la cabeza, y después continuó con su camino. A pesar del buen resultado que había tenido aquel juego de preparación, lo cierto era que no se encontraba de muchos ánimos para continuar conviviendo con sus compañeros. Sólo quería llegar a su habitación, tenderse en su cama y dormir tanto como le fuera posible.

No obstante, cuando el elevador se detuvo en el quinto piso y él abrió la puerta del lugar donde se hospedaba, sólo pudo acostarse mientras permanecía mirando la pantalla de su teléfono. Prácticamente ésa había sido su rutina desde que había llegado a Sudáfrica.

—¿En algún momento la llamarás o sólo estás enamorado de tu teléfono celular?

La voz de su compañero de habitación lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo obligó a enfocar la mirada en él.

Compartir cuarto con su archirrival profesional, que casualmente también era el ex novio 'perfecto' de su esposa, parecía un mal chiste o una conspiración; pero desgraciadamente para Scorpius la razón era más simple y menos tétrica: ambos eran delanteros, y era costumbre entre los equipos de fútbol cuando se hospedaban en hoteles, que sus jugadores compartieran habitación de acuerdo a sus posiciones en el campo.

Al parecer era para 'fomentar la convivencia y el buen entendimiento' que podía ser trasladado a las canchas durante los juegos.

Nada más lejano de la realidad para ellos dos. De eso estaba seguro.

Como no respondió al comentario, vio a Evander exhalar lánguido al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

—Si el entrenador te ve con eso, nos castigará a ambos así que úsalo o guárdalo, _Malfoy_. —Le advirtió con tranquilidad.

Scorpius vio al hombre entrar al baño y entonces devolvió la mirada a la pantalla del teléfono. Permaneció absorto en sus pensamientos, sin moverse durante un largo instante y entonces suspiró frustrado para luego devolver el aparato al bolsillo interno de la pequeña maleta que tenía debajo de la cama.

Resopló sintiéndose como un completo estúpido. ¿En algún momento se atrevería a oprimir la tecla de marcado y no colgar a los dos timbrados? La respuesta a estas alturas parecía bastante obvia…

Muy probablemente no.

…

Rose continuaba martilleando con los dedos a un ritmo irregular debido a su eterna falta de coordinación. El silencio que se había hecho notar entre ella y el hombre que se hallaba sentado en la silla al otro lado de la mesa la estaba poniendo realmente ansiosa. No le gustaba la manera en la que él la miraba, como si pudiera leerle la mente… aunque claro, sabía que eso no era posible porque de lo contrario él sabría lo incómoda que se sentía en esos momentos y dejaría de mirarla así.

Agitó la cabeza con suavidad buscando dejar de divagar.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —Se animó a preguntar después de casi cinco minutos—. No me malinterpretes, adoro el café que sirven en este lugar, pero… —Hizo una mueca mientras envolvía la taza de café con sus dedos—. Si esto es por Scorpius…

—Sí, Rose. Es por Scorpius.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con aquella ya conocida expresión que Alexander siempre tenía en el rostro cuando el complejo de dios omnipresente y omnipotente le llegaba. Ni siquiera los remanentes de los golpes en su pómulo y su labio inferior parecían borrar ese brillo orgulloso en sus ojos azules que aparecía cada vez que sentía que sabía más que los demás.

Aquella expresión no hizo más que exasperarla.

—No lo haré, ¿okay? —Negó con la cabeza teniendo una noción bastante clara de a qué se refería y apoyó la espalda en la silla—. No importa lo que tengas que decir, ofrecer o argumentar, no lo haré. —dijo tajante.

—¿Y si te cuento la verdadera razón por la que él me golpeó?

Sus ojos castaños se entrecerraron con escepticismo y una pizca de recelo. La molestia apareció en su pecho como una punzada a causa del intento de él de valerse de algo que a ella le parecía sumamente delicado para intentar conseguir lo que se proponía.

—Eso ya lo sé. Le ocultaste que tu hermana se iría al otro lado del mundo y que… todavía lo ama_ba_… —Se aclaró la garganta y acomodó un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja. Realmente no quería tener esta conversación ni hoy ni… en un par de milenios.

—¿Es eso lo que crees, Rose? —Lo escuchó reír sin ningún humor en voz baja—. Por favor, ambos sabemos que no es toda la verdad. ¿Crees que Scorpius sería capaz de golpearme así sólo porque le oculté algo?

Bueno, si podía ser honesta, su mente no había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto una y otra vez. Ciertamente Scorpius era alguien temperamental, pero aquél estallido de ira que había derivado en la paliza de Lex era algo que parecía estar fuera de sus límites. Sin embargo, nada la preparó para escuchar las siguientes palabras de Lex.

—Rose, yo no sólo _sabía_ que Phoebe se iría. Fui quien lo planeó todo desde el principio.

Sus labios se abrieron pero le tomó un par de segundos antes de lograr que algún sonido saliera a través de ellos.

—¿C-cómo dices?

Una pequeña sonrisa de lado torció los labios del hombre mientras apoyaba la espalda en el respaldo de la silla sin apartar la mirada de ella, como si estuviera satisfecho de haber llamado su atención.

—Él estaba enamorado de ella desde antes de que supiera que le gustaba el fútbol. —Comenzó mientras miraba sus nudillos dando pequeños golpecitos sobre la mesa—. Mi hermana no es ninguna tonta y siempre lo supo, pero prefería tener la incondicional adoración de Scorpius siempre elevándola en un pedestal mientras ella salía con otros chicos justo frente a él. Eso no era justo. Por eso cuando el buscador de Slytherin puso sus ojos en él, supe que tenía que hacer todo para ayudarlo. No quería que perdiera algo más por causa de mi hermana. Era casi como si ella le hiciera saber que nunca sería lo bastante bueno para ella.

Tan pronto como terminó de decir aquello, se hizo de nuevo el silencio.

Rose habría querido levantarse de la mesa e irse luego de escuchar su explicación. ¡Ahora entendía la reacción de Scorpius! Básicamente toda su vida había tomado un determinado curso debido a una omisión por parte de su mejor amigo. Y aunque dicha omisión podría ser definida como una traición, el asunto ciertamente adquiría un carácter muchísimo más complejo si consideraba que Alexander lo había planeado todo desde un principio. Eso era lo que realmente le había dolido a Scorpius, de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció sin decir nada, con la mirada perdida en el tibio líquido oscuro que llenaba la taza frente a ella, tratando de procesar toda la información que acababa de recibir.

Aquella cafetería con aire bohemio había perdido toda su atención, ya no escuchaba los murmullos de las conversaciones a su alrededor ni tampoco percibía más ese aroma que siempre había sido tranquilizador para ella. En su mente sólo estaban las palabras de Alexander, los recuerdos de las acciones de Scorpius, todo lo que durante mucho tiempo le había parecido un rompecabezas lleno de espacios en blanco que ahora por fin tenían las piezas encajando en el lugar que les correspondía.

—Alexander, ¿me consideras una amiga? —Se atrevió a preguntar finalmente. Enfocó su mirada en él y pudo notar por su expresión que aquello no se lo esperaba.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No, no vamos a hacer esto. —Replicó con cansancio—. Deja de desviar mis preguntas con otras y por una vez responde: sí o no.

Lo miró con dureza, algo completamente fuera de lo común en ella, y él parecía saberlo muy bien porque toda expresión burlona o irónica se borró de su rostro mientras se mantenía en silencio por un instante antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Sí.

—Bueno, entonces lo que te voy a decir es como amiga, ¿okay? —Esperó un par de largos segundos mientras aún sopesaba la idea en su mente y entonces estalló—. ¡Eres un manipulador! Todo lo que hiciste fue manipularlos. A él y a tu hermana. ¿Cómo te atreviste a ridiculizar de esa manera sus sentimientos y su inteligencia? ¡¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Ahora ya entiendo por qué estaba furioso contigo! —Su tono fue elevándose con cada palabra que decía hasta que atrajo algunas miradas de los otros comensales hacia ellos. Rose miró en todas direcciones y entonces respiró profundo buscando recobrar la tranquilidad. Volvió a rodear la taza de café con sus dedos y dejó su mirada fija en ella mientras sonreía apenas un poco—. Aún así… Comprendo por qué lo hiciste. Sé que querías lo mejor para ambos y creíste que ninguno de los dos sería capaz de anteponer su propio sueño al del otro. Sé lo que es querer tanto a alguien como para hacer todo lo posible para evitar que le hagan daño aunque, Alex, estas no son las maneras de hacerlo.

Alzó la mirada de nuevo hacia Alexander buscando tal vez alguna muestra del impacto que sus palabras habían tenido en él. Sin embargo, él seguía con la misma expresión estoica dibujada en sus facciones. Aquél contacto visual duró un par de segundos y entonces una diminuta sonrisa fue estirando los labios del hombre hasta convertirse en un gesto genuino.

—¿Sabes que nadie nunca antes me había regañado así?

—¡Pues alguien debería hacerlo porque lo tienes bien merecido! —replicó antes de comenzar a recoger sus cosas—. Y ahora me iré porque sino estoy segura de que haré algo más que regañarte.

—¡Recuerda que tenemos un trato, Rose! —Escuchó de Alexander mientras ella comenzaba a alejarse y no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación frustrada. Definitivamente aquél hombre no tenía remedio.

Salió de aquel local y de inmediato abordó su auto, enfilándose hacia la avenida mientras la música comenzaba a llenar el interior del vehículo. Casi se pasa un alto cuando _'Lullaby'_ de Nickelback apareció sorpresivamente entre su lista de reproducción. Ella no era adepta a esa banda…

_"… pero Scorpius sí"_, le recordó una voz en el interior de su cabeza. De nuevo había confundido su iPod con el de él antes de que se fuera un par de semanas atrás y si no lo había notado hasta ahora era porque no había estado de humor para escuchar música desde entonces.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, buscando aliviar la inesperada presión que anudó su garganta. Tuvo que admitirse a sí misma que no quería volver a casa, no le gustaba la sensación que le invadía apenas cruzaba la entrada desde hacía unos días.

Estiró el brazo para apagar la música y entonces cambió su rumbo hacia las afueras de la ciudad y después tomó la autopista que la llevaría a Cambridge. Fueron poco más de dos horas de camino, pero no le importó: conducir le permitió mantener fija su atención en otra cosa que no fueran sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos.

Para su fortuna, Albus había dejado de vivir en los dormitorios de la universidad desde que su relación con Andy se habían formalizado y ahora ambos compartían un pequeño departamento no muy lejos de ahí. Eso le brindaba la oportunidad de aparecer frente a su puerta sin tener que atenerse a los horarios de visita en los distintos colegios.

Sin embargo, la sensación lejos de aminorar fue aumentando poco a poco conforme el tiempo avanzaba y ella se encontraba ahí. Y el hecho de que su primo no le quitara la mirada de encima desde el minuto en el que había aparecido por la puerta, tampoco ayudaba mucho que digamos.

—Deja ya de mirarme, Albus, antes de que algo malo te pase. —se animó a decir finalmente cuando la situación se tornó casi insoportable.

—Sólo sigo pensando.

—¿Y para eso tienes que mirarme?

—Sí, porque sigo pensando en las posibles razones por las cuales pudieras estar aquí.

Levantó la mirada hacia él, quien estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina con la barbilla apoyada en la palma de su mano.

—¿Ya no puedo visitarlos? —preguntó con algo de aprehensión. Lo que menos quería era incomodarlos, pero debía admitir que no había pensado en otro lugar al cual ir que no fuera con ellos.

—Yo no dije eso, pero…

—Scorpius está en Sudáfrica ahora —dijo Andy apenas apartando la vista del monitor de su portátil. A diferencia de Albus, él solía ser mucho más directo para decir las cosas, sin importar que fueran fáciles o difíciles de asimilar.

—Exacto.

—¿Y qué hay con ello?

—"¿Qué hay con ello?" —repitió su primo realmente sorprendido—. Rosie, el hombre está en otro continente y tú estás aquí. ¿No se supone que son el matrimonio que hace llorar a los Beckham de envidia?

Rose bufó.

—Exageras…

—No, en serio, ¿has visto todos esos artículos en las revistas?

—Nope, pero ¿sabes? Realmente me da miedo que ustedes sí —contraatacó ella, intentando desviar el tema.

No quería esta conversación. ¿Por qué no sólo se dedicaban a ver películas, comer palomitas e ignorar todo lo demás? El problema era que Albus no sólo era su primo, era su mejor amigo y él la conocía mejor que eso.

—¿Qué está mal, Rose? —Le preguntó él con voz calma, buscando su mirada.

—Nada.

Él simplemente sonrió por su respuesta enfurruñada.

—Ambos sabemos que si fuera "nada" entonces tú ya estarías en el polo opuesto del planeta.

Rose sabía que ellos tenían razón y lo peor es que estaban poniendo en voz alta la maraña de pensamientos que ella tenía en su cabeza. Sin embargo, no estaba lista para admitirlo así que prefería refugiarse en el sarcasmo y una actitud a la defensiva.

—Mmm, no lo sé… tal vez sea el hecho de que él prometió asistir a mi conferencia y nunca se apareció, luego me dijo que todo esto era un contrato y prácticamente menospreció todo lo que he hecho por él, después le dio la paliza del siglo a su mejor amigo justo frente a mí. Sin mencionar que… ¡tengo dignidad y orgullo propio y estoy cansada de que él los pisoteé a su voluntad!

Su última exclamación fue lo bastante fuerte como para que Andy dejara de mirar el monitor de la computadora por completo y enfocara toda su atención en ella. De repente el silencio llenó el interior del apartamento y por un breve instante Rose comenzó a juntar las palabras de disculpa para su exabrupto.

Esperaba encontrarse con la mirada molesta de alguno de los dos, pero todo lo que recibió fueron minúsculas sonrisas cargadas de ese aire de complicidad y comprensión como si su reacción hubiera sido totalmente esperada por ambos.

—Tú no eres así, Rose.

—Pues, ¿sabes qué? Tal vez debería comenzar a serlo. Si él no se interesa por mis cosas no veo porqué yo tendría que interesarme en las suyas. No pienso tomar un vuelo de más de diez horas sólo porque sí.

—Pero sabemos que no es sólo porque sí —dijo Andrew volviendo a la tarea de teclear a toda velocidad en la computadora.

—¿De qué lado se supone que están? —replicó ella usando su última carta de defensa. Quería que ellos entendieran su punto, el por qué de su actitud. Y estaba segura que muy en el fondo lo hacían, así que no comprendía por qué no sólo dejaban de lado el tema.

Albus se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, poniéndole una mano en el hombro al tiempo que buscaba su mirada.

—Del tuyo, amor, y por eso te lo digo. Por eso y por el bien de nuestro pobre tapete al que le estás haciendo un agujero con tanto ir y venir. —comentó tratando de aligerar un poco el sentido de la conversación. No obstante, ninguna risa apareció por parte de Rose y eso hizo al hombre suspirar—. Quieres ir, Rose, porque quieres estar ahí para apoyar a Scorpius. Y sabes que es verdad porque siempre has sido así. No importa si están juntos por contrato o no, él es importante para ti y tal vez ya va siendo tiempo de que lo aceptes.

Rose quiso decir algo más. Cualquier cosa. Replicar y hacerle saber a Albus que ella no era tan transparente como él lo creía y que sus palabras no habían provocado ningún efecto en el caótico embrollo que era su mente en esos momentos, pero nada más que una exclamación muda salió de sus labios. Había cosas que ella sabía que existían, pero que no estaba preparada para afrontar.

Agachó la mirada y se dejó caer en el sofá detrás de ella, soltando un apenas perceptible suspiro.

—No quiero sentirme así —dijo mirando hacia el techo—. No me gusta sentirme así.

Albus tomó asiento a su lado en el sofá y esperó pacientemente a que ella lo mirara antes de ofrecerle una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva.

—Tarde o temprano lograrás averiguar cómo salir bien librada de todo esto. No eres cualquier chica, ¿recuerdas? Eres una súper genio con el IQ de una computadora. —Le dijo él a modo de broma.

Rose sonrió muy a su pesar. Era extraño cómo aquellas palabras que en otras ocasiones le habían resultado dolorosas, cambiaban por completo de significado cuando eran dichas por alguien que sabía que la quería y apoyaba de manera incondicional.

Por eso había conducido horas para ir a ver a su primo, ahora podía aceptarlo con total sinceridad. Porque Albus podía ser muchas cosas para ella, no sólo era su primo ni su mejor amigo, era eso y muchas cosas más al mismo tiempo pero nunca había sido un sonsacador ni tampoco la apoyaba ciegamente. Si ella se equivocaba, él no dudaría en hacérselo saber. Si ella estaba confundida, él le pondría las cosas en perspectiva y la ayudaría a retomar la lógica y el orden en sus pensamientos.

El timbre sonó de repente, apartando la atmósfera que había crecido en el apartamento y las miradas de ambos se dirigieron hacia Andrew, quien abrió la puerta.

—La pizza llegó —anunció el chico con una amplia sonrisa luego de despedir al repartidor.

Rose frunció el ceño y miró a ambos chicos confundida. —¿Cuándo ordenaron la pizza?

—Hace una media hora, cariño. Las charlas de familia no pueden concluir sin una cena como Dios manda —respondió Andy mientras ponía los platos y las botellas de cerveza sobre la mesita de centro. El chico encogió los hombros y le dedicó una mirada como si aquello hubiera sido la respuesta obvia. —Te quedas a cenar, ¿cierto?

Aún confundida, Rose asintió. A veces le sorprendía lo transparente que podía hacer en cuanto a sus costumbres y hábitos… era eso o Albus y Andy eran perturbadoramente buenos leyendo a las personas.

No, definitivamente era lo primero.

…

Cuando volvió a casa algunas horas después, Rose podía decir que la neblina en su mente era menos densa que antes. No obstante, la sensación en su pecho parecía seguir igual de pesada, casi dolorosa. Era extraño mirar aquel apartamento y sentir que algo muy importante faltaba, porque ése era un hecho que implicaba muchas más cosas de las que tenía el valor de admitirse en voz alta, incluso a sí misma en medio de aquel silencio.

—Es en momentos como éste cuando te echo de menos más que nunca, mami —susurró apenas de forma audible, sintiendo la ausencia que siempre amenazaba con hacerla llorar cuando más sola se sentía—. ¿Qué debería hacer?

No obtuvo respuesta alguna y, francamente, ella no la esperaba.

Subió las escaleras hacia su habitación con la intención de ponerse su pijama y dormir hasta el día siguiente, sabiendo de sobra que últimamente le costaba conciliar el sueño. De nuevo.

Rose había creído que sus problemas de insomnio habían quedado atrás, pero desde que había regresado a dormir a la habitación que había sido destinada para ella desde un principio, aquel asunto había vuelto a ser una insidiosa molestia. V

ale, debía admitir que se había acostumbrado de más a dormir con Scorpius y ahora tenía problemas con hacerlo en una cama que no fuera la que había compartido con él.

¿Cuán estúpido e infantil podía sonar eso?

Bufó exasperada y decidió cambiar de rumbo, enfilándose hacia la cocina. Dormir era para los débiles, de cualquier forma.

Miró a su alrededor, detallando cada rincón de la habitación y deteniéndose a conciencia en los electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable que destellaban gracias a la luz de las lámparas. Se acercó al fregadero y de las puertas de abajo sacó todo lo necesario para realizar una limpieza exhaustiva a la habitación.

Comenzó con lavar los escasos platos que había sucios en el interior de la tarja. Después se quitó su anillo de compromiso y su sortija de bodas para ponerse los guantes y así utilizar los productos para limpiar la estufa.

Era una rutina tranquilizadora para ella que le ayudaba a aclarar su mente, a enfocar su atención en algo tan sencillo como lo era refregar hasta que todo estuviera tan brillante que podía ver su propio reflejo en la superficie.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar con ella tan enfrascada en su tarea, completamente concentrada en remover las diminutas manchas de las hornillas, que no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Se quitó uno de los guantes para alcanzar el aparato y contestar a través del altavoz con un pequeño saludo cortés.

—_¿Te desperté?_

—Uh, no. —Dijo poco convencida. Reconoció aquella voz de inmediato y mentiría si no aceptara el chispazo de emoción que despertó en su aletargado cuerpo tan pronto como la escuchó. —No, para nada. Yo sólo estaba…

—_Limpiando de nuevo. _—Aquello no fue pregunta, fue una simple constatación de hechos.

Detuvo su mano frotando con asiduidad la superficie y abrió la boca con la intención de negarlo.

—Tal vez… —Susurró.

—_¿No puedes dormir?_

—Sí, es sólo que… —Cerró la boca de golpe y apretó los labios. No habían hablado desde que él se había ido y aun antes de eso, no habían cruzado más que unas cuantas frases parcas. Tener esta conversación tan 'casual' resultaba bastante extraño. —No importa. ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Qué tal Sudáfrica? —preguntó tratando de cambiar el hilo que habían seguido sus confusos pensamientos.

—_Bien, supongo. Aunque hace un calor de los mil infiernos._

—Exageras. —Dijo con una sonrisa mientras retomaba la tarea de limpiar las barras de la cocina. —Es invierno allá.

—_Entonces culpo al calentamiento global._ —Replicó él con aquel tono irónico que era tan reconocible incluso por teléfono. Hubo una larga pausa. —_Rose… _

—¿Mmm?

—_Desearía que estuvieras aquí._

Rose se detuvo y fijó la mirada en un punto invisible frente a ella. Aquellas palabras la habían tomado con la guardia baja.

—¿Estás citando a Pink Floyd? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de sonar despreocupada.

—_No._ —Lo escuchó reír brevemente. _—¿Por qué todo lo relacionas con la música?_

—No puedo evitarlo. —Encogió los hombros. En medio del nerviosismo que había despertado en ella, hizo un movimiento brusco con el brazo y sus anillos salieron disparados hacia el interior de la tarja con un repiqueteo. —¡Rayos!

—_¿Qué sucede? _—Su voz sonó preocupada, pero Rose lo ignoró mientras intentaba sacar las diminutas joyas del interior del tubo de desagüe._ —¿Rose?_

—Mis anillos… se acaban de caer por el tubo del fregadero. Espera. —Respondió ella en voz alta sin dejar su tarea.

No podía dejar que se fueran por el drenaje. No porque fueran caros sino porque… bueno, estaba segura de que había una perfecta razón por la cual ella estuviera prácticamente trepada sobre la encimera para intentar rescatarlos.

—_Rose… _—Volvió a escuchar que la llamaba—._ Mejor déjalo así. No vayas a lastimarte._

—Creo que puedo sacarlos y, ¿sabes?, agradezco mucho tu voto de confianza. —replicó lanzándole una mirada cortante al teléfono, imaginando que era esa cabezota rubia en su lugar.

—_Te conozco, ni siquiera das tres pasos sin tropezar, ¿recuerdas? Podrías terminar sin un dedo. Llama al plomero mañana por la mañana y…_

—¿Y qué tal si no puede recuperarlos?

—_Entonces compraremos nuevos._

Rose soltó un pequeño bufido y apoyó ambas manos en el borde de la barra.

—Sigues sin entender que hay cosas que no puedes simplemente reemplazar por unas nuevas, ¿verdad? —dijo intentando contener el deje de amargura que le cosquilleaba la lengua al pensar en lo que los había hecho discutir un par de semanas atrás.

—_Esos anillos habrían estado bien si tú no tuvieras la manía de limpiar como si no hubiera un mañana._

—Bueno, entonces supongo que los dos somos un par de almas perdidas, ¿no es cierto? —contraatacó sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que se había abierto paso entre sus labios muy a su pesar luego de escuchar aquel argumento al que no le habría podido ganar nunca. Al parecer, Albus no era el único que la veía tan transparente.

—_Ahora eres tú quien cita a Pink Floyd _—le dijo él y entonces no pudo evitar reír un poco.

—Sí, supongo que es la señal para que ya me vaya a la cama.

—_Sí, tal vez._

De nuevo el silencio apareció, esta vez prolongándose más de un par de minutos. Incluso hubo un momento en el que Rose pensó que la llamada se había cortado; pero al verificar que no había sido así, no logró reprimir el hondo suspiro que se desvaneció entre sus labios.

—¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó luego de un instante. —¿Por qué llamas tan tarde? ¿pasó algo?

—_Por nada. Descansa._

Rose abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo más, pero el constante pitido que comenzó a escucharse se lo impidió. Aquella llamada, tan inesperada como había comenzado, así había terminado dejándola a ella aún más dudosa que antes.

…

Scorpius se mantuvo mirando fijamente el teléfono, casi arrepintiéndose de haber oprimido el botón para colgar. Tan rápido como había disminuido la sensación de sofoco en cuanto había escuchado la voz de Rose; así había regresado a él volviéndose esa extraña molestia que no dejaba de azorar su pecho de manera constante. No podía entender qué era lo que pasaba, pero tal vez podía admitirse a sí mismo que había echado de menos escuchar su voz, y el hecho de que la conversación hubiera fluido de manera más o menos normal entre ellos le había brindado cierto alivio de que al menos ella no lo odiaba y, más importante que eso, de que ella seguía en casa aún cuando él no estaba allí.

Pensó en marcar el número de nuevo; pero sabía que eso sería estúpido. Además, ¿para qué lo haría? ¿Qué se suponía que le diría si ya le había dicho lo que realmente había querido decirle desde que llegó a Sudáfrica y ella no estaba ahí?

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y lo despeinó un poco con algo de frustración.

No tenía ningún derecho de pedirle que cruzara el mundo de norte a sur sólo para estar ahí, no después de las veces en las que él le había fallado.

_"Siempre encuentras una nueva forma de lastimarme y ni siquiera te das cuenta…"_

A pesar de que ambos habían hecho las paces antes de que él tuviera que viajar, aquellas palabras seguían dándole vueltas en la cabeza tan pronto como llegaba la noche y todo se quedaba en silencio. Habría querido decir que sólo era el cargo de consciencia debido a que Rose era una de las pocas personas que parecía continuar teniendo fe en él sin importar la cantidad de estupideces que cometiera; pero comenzaba a pensar que había algo más.

Claro, si sólo fuera el cargo de consciencia por no cumplir con su palabra estaba seguro de que no sería un embrollo como el que era en esos momentos. Tenía que ver con que él realmente detestaba fallarle, lo admitía. Y también odiaba por sobremanera que sus acciones provocaran en Rose algo tan serio como el sentirse tan herida. Sin importar cuánto se esforzara por no ser un completo imbécil con ella, de alguna manera siempre terminaba siéndolo y era en los momentos en que ella no estaba cerca que todas esas ideas se asentaban en su cabeza porque él no estaba acostumbrado a importarle tanto a la gente como para decepcionarla a esos niveles.

Suspiró exasperado y entonces alguien se paró frente a él, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Scorpius se quitó uno de los auriculares desde donde había estado escuchado _"Easy to love you"_ de _Theory of a deadman_ y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con aquella persona. Era el médico de la selección.

—¿Qué dijo, doctor? —preguntó él, pues había visto los labios del recién llegado moverse pero sin haber alcanzado a escuchar bien.

—Pregunté ¿qué estás haciendo aquí afuera sentado? —Aquel hombre lo miraba ceñudo y Scorpius tuvo que recordarse que se encontraba sentado en el suelo del pasillo, afuera de su habitación.

—Ah… sí, yo… no podía dormir y salí un rato a escuchar música —dijo mientras se ponía de pie, mostrando a medias el teléfono celular que sabía que no debía tener consigo por órdenes del entrenador.

Tuvieron que un par de segundos antes de tener una reacción por parte de aquel hombre ya entrado en años.

—Ve a dormir. Ahora. —Le ordenó el médico con calma. —Mañana tendrán sesión de ejercicio en el gimnasio y no quiero que llegues tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Scorpius asintió varias veces con la cabeza como respuesta a todo.

—Claro. Buenas noches, doctor —Dijo a manera de despedida mientras se giraba para abrir la puerta y entrar a su habitación. El hombre le dedicó una mirada extrañada, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a que Scorpius acatara órdenes sin rechistar; pero el joven decidió ignorarlo aunque sabía que aquello era algo real.

Ni siquiera encendió las luces, sólo avanzó entre las penumbras y se dejó caer sobre el colchón, aún aferrando el teléfono entre sus dedos. Cerró los ojos y volvió a exhalar con lentitud.

Comenzaba a creer que había sido una completa tontería haber llamado a Rose… pero también estaba seguro de que habría sido una estupidez mucho mayor el no haberlo hecho.

_"Desearía que estuvieras aquí…"_, recordó haberle dicho apenas unos cuantos minutos atrás.

Sabía que jamás en toda su vida habían sido más ciertas esas palabras.

…

El _Weird Sisters_ había hecho su fama como uno de los mejores clubes nocturnos de la ciudad, no sólo por el excelente ambiente y la calidad de servicio que brindaba a aquellos que solían congregarse para aprovechar sus noches al ritmo de la música en aquel local; sino también porque en los últimos años se había convertido en una de las principales plataformas para que las bandas londinenses se dieran a conocer y así comenzar a labrar su camino a la fama. El ejemplo más claro de ello era _Graystone_, la banda que James y sus amigos de secundaria habían formado hacía siete años y que ahora comenzaba a ser reconocida como una de las bandas favoritas en varios países del extranjero. Claro, el camino había sido largo y cansado, pero el esfuerzo había rendido sus frutos desde el día en el que Melinda Warren, la dueña del _Weird Sisters,_ se había arriesgado a tenerlos como acto principal los viernes por las noches.

A partir de entonces, se hizo una costumbre en el club tener a un par de bandas nuevas los días en los que había más afluencia de clientes y una que tenía el acto principal de cabecera. Primero había sido la banda de James y en los últimos meses había sido _Downhill road_, la banda de Lorcan.

Ambos habían comenzado en la misma banda, pero después las circunstancias los habían llevado por caminos creativos diferentes y habían preferido conservar su amistad en vez de sacrificarla por diferencias musicales. _Downhill road_ apenas comenzaba a hacerse de nombre en la ciudad, pero James siempre había mantenido su apoyo incondicional para ellos, incluso en los momentos más difíciles que habían pasado cuando el vocalista había estado fuera de circulación a causa de problemas de adicción.

Quizás por eso aquella noche Weasley parecía tan especial en más aspectos de los comunes: _Graystone_ se presentaría aquella noche como lo había hecho cada año desde que habían conseguido disquera y también lo haría _Downhill road_, y Rose sabía que ambas bandas terminarían compartiendo escenario cosa que, definitivamente, no querría perderse por nada del mundo. Sin importar lo raros que hubieran sido los últimos días para ella.

Para cuando bajó del taxi, a eso de las ocho de la noche, el lugar ya estaba a reventar y tenía una gran fila afuera llena de gente esperando por entrar. La música lograba traspasar los muros del local y llegaba con un ligero retumbo hasta ella mientras las luces parpadeantes azules y violetas, iluminaban de manera intermitente hacia el exterior. Aquello de laguna manera llenó su interior de expectación y eso fue el último empujón que necesitaba para no arrepentirse de haber decidido venir.

Durante las próximas horas, no pensaría en nada que no fuera su familia y la increíble noche que sería ésta. Los problemas, las dudas y mortificaciones podrían esperar perfectamente al día de mañana.

—¡Qué bueno que llegaste, Rosie-Ros! —exclamó Lily tan pronto como la vio acercarse a la barra. La joven brincó el mueble con un movimiento ágil y la abrazó con fuerza.

Rose se encogió un poco ante aquella efusiva muestra de afecto, pero la sonrisa apareció radiante en sus labios. No habían pasado ni tres días desde la última vez que había visto a su prima y habían hablado la noche anterior; aunque eso no importaba. Si había algo que ella amara de Lily por sobremanera eso era su capacidad de siempre hacerte sentir bien recibido y saludarte como si no te hubiera visto en siglos enteros.

—Prometí que lo haría, ¿recuerdas? —respondió sonriendo antes de mirar a su alrededor, al montón de gente atiborrada en los dos niveles del lugar. —Parece que será una noche ajetreada.

—Lo sé, Melinda comenzó a promocionar lo de hoy desde hace tres semanas y ahora es como una noche de mega viernes —Comentó Lily imitando el movimiento de Rose y recorrió el club con la mirada. —Odio que mi hermano sea famoso —añadió con un pequeño puchero antes de reír.

—Si quieres puedo echar una mano, creo que aún recuerdo cómo se hace esto.

Rose le guiñó un ojo, divertida. La verdad era que, aunque nunca había considerado ser mesera en el club como un trabajo real, siempre le había gustado pasar sus noches libres de fin de semana ayudando ahí. Le había permitido pasar tiempo con su prima favorita, conseguir algo de plata y conocer a gente increíble.

—No hace falta que lo repitas dos veces. —Lily volvió a saltar sobre la barra para buscar algo en uno de los anaqueles de atrás y entonces se lo tendió a Rose. —Aquí tiene, señorita, su camiseta de mesera especial del Weird Sisters. ¿Te encargas del VIP?

Rose asintió con la cabeza mientras se colocaba la camiseta encima de la ropa. Debía admitir que había echado de menos también aquella prenda, con la silueta de las tres brujas alrededor de un caldero dibujadas con colores neón que contrastaban con las luces azules sobre su cabeza. Se recogió el cabello en una coleta y luego de ponerse un mandil para proteger la tela de sus jeans, estuvo oficialmente lista para comenzar aquel turno.

Las personas suelen decir que lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida y esta vez fue la ocasión perfecta para comprobarlo. Rose tenía perfectamente grabada en su memoria la distribución de las mesas, las bebidas disponibles y los códigos para pedírselas a los que atendían la barra. Incluso lograba traer al presente su escasa coordinación motriz que le permitía sortear a la gente bailando mientras ella llevaba los pedidos de un extremo del club al otro.

No quiso pensar que había sido en una noche muy parecida a ésa cuando había conocido a Scorpius. El club había estado corto de elementos, Rose se había ofrecido a atender el apartado V.I.P. y lo siguiente que había sucedido había sido un beso en el callejón de atrás, un anillo de compromiso y aquí estaba ella ahora. De nuevo siendo mesera pero también convertida en la esposa de uno de los mejores jugadores de fútbol en el mundo entero.

Tan sólo habían pasado algunos meses y su vida se había puesto de cabeza en un millón de niveles distintos.

Entregó la orden de cervezas a los chicos de la mesa que atendía y entonces el ambiente incrementó su intensidad considerablemente cuando _Downhill road_ apareció sobre el escenario. Desde donde estaba parada, Rose pudo ver a Lorcan en el extremo opuesto, completamente concentrado en tocar la guitarra mientras su cabello rubio destellaba gracias a las luces encima de su cabeza. La sonrisa brotó en sus labios casi de inmediato en su rostro mientras se tomaba un instante para apreciar la actuación de aquella banda que no había visto en acción desde hacía unos meses.

La energía que desbordaban sus integrantes se dispersó a través del club como una corriente de electricidad que animó todavía más a todos los presentes. Generalmente las bandas que actuaban en el _Weird Sisters_ iniciaban sus presentaciones con covers de otras agrupaciones, tal vez temiendo el rechazo de incluir canciones propias; pero ése nunca había sido el caso de _Downhill road_. Ellos habían conseguido ganarse a los clientes casi desde el principio a base de letras originales y ritmos enérgicos, cosas que caracterizaban a una buena banda de _hard-rock._ Sin mencionar el hecho de que cada uno de los integrantes presentaban un atractivo físico único a tal grado que había ocasiones en las que era difícil decidir que atraía más sobre la banda: si su talento o su apariencia.

Viendo a la gente saltando y bailando al ritmo de aquella canción, Rose podía asegurar que tenían el equilibrio perfecto de ambas cosas.

Con una hora de actuación bastó para que el interior del club se convirtiera en un verdadero hervidero. Era como si de repente el mundo hubiera despertado de un largo aletargamiento y ahora estuviera completamente lleno de energía dispuesta a desbordarse de un momento a otro.

Entonces Graystone apareció en el escenario y fue un milagro que las paredes del local se hicieran añicos en medio de gritos y exclamaciones de emoción provocadas por el sonido de los acordes de aquella guitarra eléctrica que fue seguida de la particular voz de James. Nadie que se preciara de ser cliente frecuente del Weird sisters podría confundir o desconocer aquel sonido.

Rose trató de mantenerse enfocada en continuar con el servicio de manera ágil y rápida; pero a veces le resultaba imposible no detenerse un minuto para admirar la manera en que su primo se ganaba al público a base de su interpretación y voz.

—No puedo creer que hayan llegado tan lejos. —Escuchó de repente detrás de ella, cuando había decidido recargarse en el muro cercano para escuchar una de las canciones. Se trataba de Melinda Warren, la dueña del club. —Todavía me parece que fue ayer cuando ese chiquillo alocado vino a patear la puerta de mi oficina en busca de una oportunidad.

Rose sonrió inevitablemente. Gran parte de la estabilidad en la vida de muchos chicos y chicas en la ciudad, no sólo de aquellos que era familiares suyos, se debía al apoyo que Melinda les había ofrecido, no sólo por darles trabajo como meseros y demás, sino por brindarles un lugar donde aquellos que buscaban una oportunidad en el mundo podían venir a pedirla.

—Él definitivamente sigue siendo ese mismo chiquillo alocado.

La mujer la miró alzando un poco hacia ella y asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

—Y aún así ustedes han cambiado tanto… —Añadió Melinda con un toque de nostalgia mientras la sonrisa tierna llenaba de brillo su mirada al dirigirla hacia el escenario. Puso la mano encima de su antebrazo y le brindó un pequeño apretón. —Ya no crezcan, por favor. Comienzo a sentirme vieja. —Le dijo bajando el tono de voz, como si estuviera contándole un secreto, antes de alejarse.

Rose la siguió con la mirada hasta que fue imposible distinguirla entre la muchedumbre y entonces volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo.

Para cuando la caótica noche terminó, bastante entrada la madrugada, sólo los Weasley y sus amigos quedaban en el interior del club.

Las mesas habían sido recogidas en su mayoría, excepto por aquellas que habían sido puestas juntas para que todos pudieran sentarse cerca mientras diversas conversaciones iban y venían entre ellos acompañadas de cervezas y botanas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se habían reunido tantos y era obvio que todos querían ponerse al corriente sobre la vida de los demás mientras Lorcan y James, acompañados por sus respectivas bandas se turnaban en el escenario para cantar covers de las más diversas canciones. Éxitos clásicos del rock, nuevos temas que habían compuesto, hasta aquella extraña versión de 'Póker face' de Lady Ga Ga que dejó sorprendidos a unos cuantos. La verdad es que ellos no parecían darle importancia a qué tocar mientras aprovechaban la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Rose no pudo ocultar su repentina incomodidad cuando los escuchó interpretar 'Animals' de Nickelback; sobre todo porque sabía de sobra que ésa era una de las bandas favoritas de Scorpius. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de ponerse a pensar mucho en ello pues tan pronto como terminó de escucharse dicha canción, James bajó del escenario y de inmediato fue a sentarse junto a su esposa, a quien le pasó un brazo por los hombros para acercarla y darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Eso fue increíble —dijo Andrew totalmente emocionado. Escuchar a James cantar y a Lorcan tocar la guitarra juntos solía provocar ese efecto en las personas la primera vez.

—Lo sé. Basada en una experiencia real, ¿verdad, bebé? —respondió su primo con total desfachatez y una sonrisa ladina iluminando sus ojos castaños.

Entonces Rose vio cómo Jacey se ponía de mil colores al escucharlo, justo antes de hundir el rostro entre las palmas de sus manos. Sobre todo porque aquella canción narraba cómo dos amantes eran descubiertos en el auto por el padre de la chica mientras ella le practicaba sexo oral.

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso en voz alta. —susurró Jacey acomodándose el cabello visiblemente nerviosa, lo que terminó por confirmar la historia de James sin mayores palabras.

Las risas estallaron al instante y Rose se sintió agradecida por tener la oportunidad de pasar momentos así con cada uno de ellos. A pesar de los altibajos que pudiera haber entre todos, al final del día siempre había 'algo' que los hacía volver a la familia. Sin importar el tiempo… o al distancia.

…

Cuando Rose despertó a la mañana siguiente supo que el momento de indecisión se había terminado. No más autocompasión y, absolutamente, no más tiempo de espera. Ella no era así. Siempre había sido fiel a sí misma, a su pensamiento –a veces demasiado lógico- y a su propio sentir.

Terminó de alistarse y miró el baño a través del reflejo del espejo frente a ella. Aquel mármol blanco brillaba con intensidad gracias a la luz del sol que se colaba a través de los cristales altos, casi cegándola a pesar de que no estaba viendo hacia la superficie de manera directa. Incluso su cabello rojo había adquirido cierto brillo, producto del reflejo de los rayos de sol rompiendo con la monotonía del blanco a su alrededor. Era un claro reflejo de lo que ella había sentido desde el primer minuto en el que había pisado aquella _maisonette_ hacía ya tantos meses atrás como si encajara con el lugar pero al mismo tiempo no.

Sonrió un poco sin poder evitarlo. Siempre solía bromear con que necesitaría terapia debido a vivir con Scorpius, pero ahora sus pensamientos carentes de algún sentido parecían ser la prueba fidedigna de que sus palabras comenzaban a hacerse realidad.

Recogió cada uno de los artículos de higiene personal que tenía ahí. Desde su cepillo de dientes hasta la pequeña toalla que utilizaba para secarse después de haberse lavado el rostro para quitarse el maquillaje cada noche, todo lo fue colocando con cuidado en el interior de su pequeño neceser. Cerró la puerta del gabinete frente a ella y vio su reflejo por última vez antes de salir del baño para volver a su habitación.

Su maleta esperaba aún abierta encima de la cama y Rose tuvo que respirar profundo antes de acercarse para terminar de empacar sus cosas y animarse a cerrarla por fin. Entonces se sentó un momento, disfrutando del silencio que la rodeaba en medio de aquella habitación. La duda cosquilleó en su pecho, pero ella hizo todo lo necesario para borrar la sensación.

Volvió a ponerse de pie y tomó la valija, dirigiéndose hacia la salida antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar de nuevo las cosas. Sus pasos hacían un ligero eco mientras caminaba por el corredor y después bajaba por las escaleras. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso antes? La respuesta era muy sencilla: nunca antes había estado tan sola en ese lugar. Incluso cuando Scorpius no había estado, de alguna manera su presencia nunca había abandonado aquella casa, excepto ahora. O tal vez era ahora cuando ella venía a sentir más su ausencia que antes.

Cruzó la estancia hacia el recibidor y una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta principal, volvió a detenerse. Ignorando cualquier pensamiento lógico, se giró lentamente para observar a su alrededor una última vez y entonces respiró profundo, jalando tanto aire como sus pulmones le permitieron para luego soltarlo en medio de una exhalación lenta.

¿Se arrepentiría de esto? Haciendo un balance de todas las cosas que había hecho y terminaba lamentando desde que había conocido a Scorpius, la respuesta parecía bastante obvia. ¿Eso la detendría o la haría cambiar de parecer? Definitivamente no.

Recogió las llaves de aquel cuenco que había sobre la mesa del vestíbulo y entonces salió del apartamento.

La decisión estaba tomada.

…

A diferencia de su teléfono celular que conservaba algunas de sus canciones favoritas, mientras volvía de la sesión de entrenamiento de aquel día Scorpius tenía que decir que su iPod era un asunto totalmente diferente. Para empezar porque ni siquiera era su iPod, era el de Rose.

Se había dado cuenta dado cuenta de que había tomado el aparato equivocado por accidente tan pronto como se había subido al avión que lo trajo hasta Sudáfrica y para entonces ya no hubo oportunidad de volver a casa y regresarlo.

Tampoco era como si el descuido le hubiera molestado mucho.

A pesar de que siempre había sido alguien receloso de su música, sobre todo porque las estruendosas notas del hard-rock solían resultar catárticas para él, tener la música de Rose para escuchar era algo que había comenzado a disfrutar, incluso sin darse cuenta.

Para sorpresa de aquellos que los conocieran, los dos tenían en común su gusto por las bandas de rock de los ochentas y noventas; pero a partir de ahí sus preferencias personales cambiaban radicalmente casi al mismo nivel que sus personalidades en sí. Donde Scorpius prefería los riffs de las guitarras eléctricas, Rose se inclinaba por las delicadas notas de piano y guitarras acústicas; cuando los vocalistas de las bandas de Scorpius se desgarraban en notas casi estridentes, había voces armónicas y letras poéticas en las canciones que Rose escuchaba.

¿Era raro no tener sus canciones predilectas al alcance? Definitivamente. Había ocasiones en las que lo olvidaba; pero había otras en las que no era así justo como en ese momento, cuando después de QUEEN comenzaba a sonar _Kiss me_ de Ed Sheeran. Scorpius no pudo evitar dar un respingo ante lo inesperado del cambio de género; pero también porque su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en el interior del bolsillo de la chamarra que completaba su uniforme deportivo.

Se quitó uno de los auriculares, mirándolo ceñudo como si aún no pudiera entender cómo era posible que él estuviera escuchando algo así y entonces detuvo su andar en medio del vestíbulo del hotel. Se aseguró de que el entrenador no estuviera cerca y contestó con un saludo algo desganado.

—_¿Ocupado?_

De inmediato cuadró los hombros tan pronto como escuchó la voz de Rose al otro lado de la línea. Ni siquiera reparó en lo tonto que había sido aquel movimiento, sencillamente había sido algo involuntario que oírla había provocado en él.

—No, acabo de terminar de entrenar. —Respondió con un tono tranquilo, algo que contrastaba con la sensación que lo recorría por entero en aquel momento, mientras volvía a retomar el camino hacia los ascensores—. Voy rumbo a mi habitación a darme un duchazo.

—_Sí, necesitas una ducha con suma urgencia. Luces bastante asqueroso._

—¡Oye! —exclamó Scorpius con algo de molestia pues sabía que aquello no era verdad. Él se había duchado en los vestidores del campo donde entrenaban; pero debía admitir que no se sentía completamente limpio sino hasta que lo hacía en su propia habitación. Una tonta manía, lo sabía. Entonces captó el verdadero significado de sus palabras y frunció el ceño completamente extrañado—. Espera, ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Hubo una minúscula exhalación apenas audible al otro lado, como si ella estuviera sonriendo. Casi pudo verla con total claridad. Sus ojos achicándose con un brillo divertido en ellos mientras sus labios se curveaban hasta formar aquella sonrisa que siempre aparecía en su rostro cada vez que Rose sabía que era la persona más inteligente de la habitación.

—_Mira a tu izquierda._

Sus dedos se cerraron un poco más alrededor del teléfono y él volvió a detenerse de golpe. Permaneció un segundo completo en aquella posición, sin animarse a girar el rostro. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza dentro del pecho y sus pulmones ardieron un poco exigiéndole expulsar el aire que había contenido al quedarse sin respirar.

Finalmente se armó de valor y se giró poco a poco.

Ahí estaba ella. Apenas a un par de metros de distancia. Tenía el teléfono contra la oreja y la copia exacta de aquella expresión que él mismo había dibujado en su mente sobre ella hacía un par de segundos atrás.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Scorpius avanzó en grandes zancadas y cerró la distancia entre ambos. Tomó la mano de Rose y la jaló con suavidad para llevarla hasta el muro cercano, donde una enorme planta decorativa los mantendría ocultos de la vista de aquellos que transitaban por el vestíbulo en ese momento.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó acunando su mejilla con la mano, como si intentara comprobar que ella realmente estaba ahí y que esto no era alguna clase de fantasía loca maquinada por su cerebro dañado.

Definitivamente era real.

Su piel se sentía suave y cálida contra su palma, y estando tan cerca de ella podía oler el característico aroma a fresas que desprendía su cabello. Ella no pareció molestarse con su toque así que él no se apartó tampoco.

—Sé que el entrenador prohibió a las WAGs, pero no estoy aquí bajo esa condición. —La vio humedecerse los labios mientras pensaba un poco. —Soy sólo… una aficionada más. —Asintió con la cabeza segura.

—Ni siquiera te gusta el fútbol —respondió cargado de obviedad.

—¡Shh! ¡Arruinas mi plan perfecto! —exclamó ella con una expresión casi infantil que arrancó una sonrisa ladina de sus labios. No podía dejar de mirarla, de notar cada uno de sus movimientos nerviosos por estar quebrantando las reglas. Él estaba completamente embobado. —Aunque si lo prefieres, puedo irme. Será un poco difícil encontrar hotel en la ciudad a estas alturas, pero supongo que Alex…

Scorpius sabía que ella estaba intentando bromear; pero aún así no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la mención del nombre de su mejor amigo. ¿Todavía podía llamarlo así? Ni siquiera se habían hablado desde aquella pelea.

—¿Alexander está aquí? —preguntó, su voz sonando un tanto seca sin ser ésa su intención. Supuso que era un reflejo de que, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, parte de él aún estaba enojado con su representante.

—Scorpius… —Rose suspiró. Realmente no quería seguir discutiendo al respecto—. Fue él quien me convenció de venir y si lo que quieres es seguir peleando con él, entonces yo…

—No importa. —Le interrumpió él negando con la cabeza al instante. Volvió a fijar su mirada en la de ella y sonrió mientras le acariciaba ligeramente la mejilla con el pulgar. —Me alegro de que estés aquí, Rose. Es lo único que me importa.

_**«Continuará…»**_

Muy bien, he tenido que pelearme contra la falta de inspiración, la mala conexión a internet, el mundo cruel de allá afuera y sí, también con mi horrible facilidad para procrastinar, todo para poder decir al fin: ¡Estoy de vuelta!

Cielos, no sé cómo se pasó el tiempo tan rápido, pero espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. No tengo palabras para agradecerles su dedicación y gusto por esta historia que comenzó como un experimento de su servidora alejándose de las tramas oscuras, además de su infinita paciencia y cariño dejado en forma de review, PM's y mensajes en mi blog personal. De verdad, muchas gracias.

Hay algunas cosas que aclarar, en caso de que sigan mis otras historias, así que si les interesa algo al respecto pasen por el tablero de anuncios en mi perfil.

Creo que es todo por ahora. De nuevo les agradezco su apoyo y...

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


End file.
